Unexpected Events
by AU Pripper
Summary: (THE BIG STORY IS HERE!) Unexpected Events, a story of Pain, joy, drama, Skipper almost dying and all that jazz. Come take a look at four girls who have crazy adventures with the penguins! And discover wonderful or painful things.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I'm telling you, this story IS HECK LONG. I'm not kidding. It could've been longer! Now ENJOY XD**

"I'm back aren't you all so happy!" Cowtails said happily.

Skipper stared at her, "Uhhh...Sure..."

Cowtails scowled, "Geez if you're all gonna be jerks I'll just let SP deal with you!"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Oh please no...I missed you" He said quickly.

Rico nodded, "uhuh uhuh uhuh"

Private laughed nervously, "Me too!"

"So only Skipper needs punishment...what shall I do?" Cowtails said deep in thought.

"ANYTHING BUT THE CAT!" Skipper screamed.

 **SP's POV**

"Or needle cat." I said.

"Needle cat...I like that idea." My friend said with a smile.

"AAAAAHH! HELP! NEEDLE WIELDING GIRLFRIEND IS ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Skipper screamed.

I don't think Cowtails would kill him… Or would she? Skipper ran past me screaming.

"Get back here you pint sized commando!" Cowtails shouted, chasing Skipper with a needle in hand.

Then Private chased Cowtails with Rico. "Cowtails! Please stop this!" The little penguin shouted.

"STOP! STOP!" Rico yelled.

I got out some popcorn to enjoy the show.

Skipper jumped on my lap suddenly, "AAHHH! SAVE ME!"

I had to stop myself from killing him myself. No one is allowed on my lap!

"Skipper! It's your girlfriend! I really don't think she'll kill you!" Kowalski shouted.

I look over to see Private calming Cowtails down. She looked calm.

"Yes...he didn't mean to be rude to you..." Private said slowly.

"KABOOM!" Rico suddenly shouted.

The calm expression was wiped from her face, "AAHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL MY BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Uh oh...Private, Rico, she's gone to extreme insane levels! Duck and cover! Get out of here and go to SP's room now! Skipper, nice serving with you!" Kowalski shouted.

Then the three penguins grabbed me and ran out of Cowtails room. I got legs you know!

 **Skipper's POV**

OHCRAPOHCRAP!

"Mommy..." I gulped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER, SKIPPY! HEEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Cowtails shouted.

I'm dead!

 **This part of the story was awkward for me because of SP and Cowtail's hidden pasts . . Mostly Beacuse** **SP's Background had a lot development on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SP's POV**

"First of all, KOWALSKI, I WANTED TO SEE SKIPPER DIE! Second of all, Rico gimme my popcorn! Third of all, You're letting your leader get killed?!" I shouted.

The three birds gave me a blank stare. (like the stare that says, ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?)

 **Skipper's POV**

Cowtails suddenly stopped chasing me.

"Why am I holding a butter knife?" She asked.

I sighed in relief. SP and my team then came back.

"Maybe I can stay calm this time," Cowtails frowned, "but I'm not sure."

"Test out again?" Rico grunted.

Then he opened his beak to yell Kaboom but we covered his beak, "NO!"

"Mystic Rico! WHAT IS UP WITH THE KABOOM! ALL I HEAR IS KABOOM AND KABOOM ALL DAY!" SP shouted.

Rico stuck his tongue out at her, "KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! HAHAHA!"

Cowtails rolled her eyes. "Very mature Rico." She said.

"Very mature Rico" We mocked her.

"All of you are so immature for army guys!" Cowtails huffed. "Unlike me, I'm very mature." She added.

SP got out some cookies, "Want some cookies?"

My girlfriend squealed, "COOKIES!"

Then she grabbed a bunch from SP and stuffed them in her mouth. What a pig!

"Yes... you are WAAAAY more mature than us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So? We are mature." SP scowled. Then she smiled, "Besides, WHO CAN SAY NO TO COOKIES!

Though I get them for free." She took out a bag of cookies.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE YOU DORK!" Kowalski shouted. (Go along with it.)

He has some nerve calling SP a dork...

"Well, get used to it, you'll be stuck with me taking your cookies for the whole summer!" SP smirked.

"That sucks." Kowalski said sarcastically.

"Yep but that's life." She said.

"I wasn't serious." Kowalski huffed.

 **Kowalski's POV**

SP dropped the cookies and took out a blade, "You're. Dead."

"Oh crap." I squeaked.

"YOUR DEATH BELONGS TO ME! MAHAMHAAA!" She shouted with a crazy laugh.

"Woo hoo! Kill Kowalski Day! " Cowtails cheered.

Oh yeah, she was being a great help...

Then I heard Private, Rico and Skipper chanting, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" I screamed, running away from SP.

"DIE YOU LIVING CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" She shouted.

What the he-?

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I cried out.

"I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!" SP yelled.

"Great! NOW SP HAS GONE CRAZY!" I screamed.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! OR LIVE!" She crackled. (okay... NOT to self; NEVER TAKE SP'S COOKIES)

 **Private's POV**

We all stopped. We ran with Kowalski screaming.

"She's getting closer!" He screamed.

"GET READY TO DIE!" SP shouted.

"COOKIES AND ICE CREAM!" Kowalski suddenly shouted.

Why the heck did he say that?

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA DOUBLE DIE!" SP shouted, throwing a random cat.

Kowalski screamed. Cowtails screeched in terror.

"Cowtails! Over here!" Skipper shouted from our hiding spot.

Cowtails ran over and ducked behind the desk.

"Who Should I kill now? Hmm..." SP said thoughtfully.

I noticed Kowalski was limp on the ground.

"K'walsk?" I whispered.

"Shhh! He's just unconscious...I think she thinks he's dead though...maybe if we all pretend she killed us she'll calm down a little..." Cowtails shushed me.

"No! we need to keep our cover and stay hidden." Skipper whispered.

"yeah probably a good idea.." Cowtails gulped.

I whimpered loudly. Cowtails quickly covered my beak.

SP rushed towards our hiding spot, "FEAR ME AND DIE!"

Then everyone left while I stayed frozen. I trembled and looked up at her.

"H- hello S -SP...enjoying the weathah?" I asked nervously.

"I will kill you If you don't tell me where YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN 10 SECONDS!" She snapped.

I fell to the ground, and fainted I think.

 **Skipper's POV**

"Dang...she didn't even touch him and now he's unconscious too..." Cowtails said loudly.

Me and Rico covered her mouth. "Shh!"

"Died from fright. Check." SP said then ran over to us.

Cowtails picked me up and ran.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" I heard SP scream.

"AAAAHHHH! SORRY SWEETIE!" Cowtails cried, dropping me.

I look up to see SP, "AAAAHHHHH!"

She swung the knife against my head. Everything went black. (and somehow, he lives XD)

 **Cowtails POV**

"YOU'RE NEXT COWTAILS!" I heard SP scream.

I tripped and looked up. "Your hair looks GREAT today..." I said nervously.

She then swung the knife at me. The last thing I saw was black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**SP's POV**

I panicked when I saw Cowtails, "OH MYSTIC PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE PASSED OUT!"

I suddenly heard Kowalski yell, "AHHH! KILLER!"

I stood there confused. All the penguins came over carefully.

"Where's Cowta " Skipper stopped himself in mid sentence, "HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I don't know, everything has been a blur!" I shouted. Then I fell silent. When is that DEMON going to stay out of my way?

Skipper looked at Cowtails, "Not sure what you did to her..."

"I hope she's alright..." Private said softly.

Kowalski walked over to Cowtails and looked her over. "Her stomach isn't moving, so I'll say she's dead." He said.

"YOUR FAULT!" Rico yelled.

"I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!" I shouted.

"NOOO! COWTAILS, MY LOVE! NOO!" Skipper screamed.

Cowtails opened her eyes, "What's with all the screaming in my ear, Skipper?"

All the penguins hugged her then glared at me. It hurts to have my crush glaring at me.

"I told you! Not my fault!" I groaned in annoyance.

I put my blade in my bag. I opened my closet and Blowhole tumbled out.

"Wait, WHAT THE MYSTIC ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"Does that matter?" Blowhole asked in an annoyed tone.

"MYSTIC YEAH!" I screamed, taking out my chainsaw.

Blowhole began to crawl away, "HELP!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!" I shouted, breaking the controller that the dolphin was carrying, I smiled satisfied.

I began to laugh evilly but I slapped myself, "That was a close one! I almost went crazy again!" Then I pointed my chainsaw, "NOW GET OUT OR I'LL REALLY KILL

YOU!"

Blowhole got on his Segway and zoomed out of here.

I suddenly heard Cowtails shout, "Wait! Blowy! Take me with you!"

 **Skipper's POV**

Cowtails shook her head, "Did that really just come out of my mouth?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. AH no! I don't cry!

"Uh yeah it just did." SP said to Cowtails.

 **And Um, if there's anything that made no sense to you, just PM me and I'll explain it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cowtails ran over to Blowhole and stuck to him.

"Don't go! I want to help destroy the penguins!" Then she shook her head, "Why the heck am I hugging Blowhole?"

I glared, "Whoever's cruel joke it is to control Cowtails, knock it off! That includes you, Blowhole!" The rest of my team looked around.

"Don't look at me, I am not the cause of this." SP said slowly.

"It's so not my fault..." Blowhole muttered.

"Liar!" SP snapped.

"Let's go Blowy." Cowtails said with a girlish giggle which isn't her at all!

I growled under my breath.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" SP suddenly shouted.

"DO NOT KILL ME." Blowhole glared at the teen.

"Good idea. I'll just let the guys take care of you." She said.

Blowhole's jaw dropped, "WAIT WHAT?!"

I smirked while chuckling, "this is what you get for controlling MY girlfriend!" Then we all attacked him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cowtails POV**

I shook my head, "I'm confused...why are they attacking Blowhole? And why did I...? I'm outta here! I'm going back to my room..."

I walked to my room confused.

"Stupid penguins." I muttered.

Then the lights suddenly flickered.

"Guys.. This isn't funny."

Then the lights went off

"EEEP! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed.

Then everything went black.

 **SP's POV**

We rushed to Cowtails room.

"Blast! It was his plan all along! to make her go home so he could take her! dang it!" Skipper shouted.

"If it's all the same to you sir, I would blame SP." Kowalski said.

What?! The nerve!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS EATING COOKIES THEN I FELL ASLEEP! QUIT BLAMING ME!" I spat.

"Yeah right! it's obviously your fault because...Why is it her fault?"

"Umm..."

 **SLAP!**

Kowalski rubbed his cheek while SP walked off and stood a long distance from all of them.

"Jerk." SP hissed.

 **No one's POV**

Cowtails opened her eyes to see she was in a big cage. "Are you kidding? I got taken AGAIN?"

She groaned.

~0~0

SP scoffed, "I accidentally let Blowhole out of my closet, then Cowtails wants to go with Blowhole then you guys try to beat him up then she goes home and then shes gone and this is my fault?! I do not see how this is my fault. ZERO. PERCENT."

"Well boys, now you know what we have to do?" Skipper asked.

"Watch Lunacorns and eat ice cream!" Private cheered.

The three penguins sat in front of the TV and ate Ice cream.

"I meant rescue Cowtai- oooh! Is that fruity mint swirl ice cream?!"

SP rolled her eyes.

"You guys do That... I'm going to rescue my friend.. " She mumbled.

~0~0

"You know I'm never going to give up." Blowhole said with a smirk.

~0~0

"She'll die anyway because she's not trained." Skipper said in a dull tone.

"Skippah, that's mean!" Private shouted.

~0~0

"So Blowy, you gonna let me outta this cage or what? You can't really kiss me when I'm in here and you're out there.." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.

"Good point." Blowhole said, unlocking the cage, "Now kiss."

~0~0

"Now BYE SUCKERS! except Private! HE'S AWESOME!" SP shouted then ran off.

Private smiled.

"Alright men, let's go save Cowtails." Skipper growled.

"Skippa..." Private frowned.

"Ugh fine! And SP..." Skipper groaned.

~0~0

"Uh...how about we uh...call the penguins? Yeah, call the penguins!" Cowtails said with a nervous smile.

"Not without my kis-" Blowhole began but was smacked in the head with a stuffed animal.

He turned to see SP. He pressed a button on his Segway, causing a cage to fall on SP.

"Dang it!" She growled.

"On second thought I'll call the pen-goo-wins." Blowhole said, pressing another button.

~0~0

"Um, Skipper? Blowhole is on the TV..." Kowalski gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

"DAGNABIT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME AND NOW YOU TOOK SP ALONG WITH THEM! WHEN IS IT GONNA END?! ARGH YOU SON OF A PANCAKE! BACON FRIES ENGLAND SNOWCONES AUSTIN BILLY LIGHTNING THUNDER BOOM!" Skipper shouted.

Private and Rico backed away.

~0~0

Cowtails sighed in relief then noticed SP.

"What the heck?! here I'll help you!" She said, running over to her friend's cage.

SP had a non amused look on her face.

"Well Skipper -Hey what are you doing?!" Blowhole began but cut himself off when he noticed Cowtails.

He glared at her.

"Time for plan H!" SP shouted.

She got out her chainsaw and sawed her way out, "I did it!"

Another cage fell on her.

"OH COME ON!" SP screamed.

Cowtails stopped to stare at Blowhole, "Oh Blowy I'm so sorry!"

She ran over to Blowhole and hugged him.

Skipper growled, "grrr...whoever is controlling her stop it!"

"What are you talking about? No one's controlling me! I chose to do this!" Cowtails smirked.

Skipper ran away from the screen crying.

"Ouch..." Rico winced.

"Oh my...it's got to have hurt if Skippah's crying..." Private frowned sadly.

~0~0

"Is Skipper crying?" SP asked, surprised. "That's gotta to ruin his ego."

She then chainsawed her way out of that cage. Her eyes turned red as she glared. SP pushed Cowtails away from Blowhole.

Then the teen circled Blowhole, "I know your behind this Bottle Nose. So explain yourself!"

Skipper sniffed while Private and Rico watched with interest.

"Hey! Blowy did nothing wrong!" Cowtails shouted, and hopped on the Segway with him.

"Put the bubble around us like you did on TV!" She squealed. **(GAG!)**

Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway that formed the bubble then zoomed out of the lair.

SP began shaking with anger, "BLOWHOLE YOU NO GOOD MOTHER MYSTIC!"

~0~0

Cowtails smiled sweetly at Blowhole, "Now we're alone..."

~0~0

"Skippah someone was controlling her! Now we've got to go rescue her!" Private shouted.

"You're right. men, let's pick Sweat up from his lair and find wherever he took Cowtails!" Skipper agreed.

Private stared at him, "Skippah, its SP..."

"Whatever. Move out!" Skipper rolled his eyes.

~0~0

"I can't believe he got away with this! I never lose a fight!" SP said, pacing around.

Then she paused, "And I HEARD THAT! YOU MESS UP MY NAME AGAIN AND YOU'LL FACE MY CHAINSAW!"

Suddenly the penguin's spaceship landed in the lair. The teen raced in the spaceship. Then it took off again.

"Okay, Kowalski, do you see them?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah, they're up ahead, but you might want to take a look at this!" Private said, looking out the small window.

Skipper, Rico went to the window to see Blowhole kissing Cowtails. SP looked out the window too and she ran off to throw up.

"What is everyone looking at?" Kowalski asked, walking over, "EGAD!" He felt bitterness build up inside him.

~0~0

"Blowy, we've got company..." Cowtails said sweetly. Then she shook her head, "Wha...?"

She fell silent.

~0~0

"Look! It doesn't look like she is under control anymore!" Private cheered.

~0~0

Cowtails winked at them.

~0~0

"Yes! she's on our side!" Skipper shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

SP was sitting down flipping a coin, "Wait, what are we doing again?" She asked.

Kowalski slapped his forehead.

SP threw the coin down.

"WAIT! We are rescuing Cowtails!" She shouted.

/

"Do you birds ever give up?" Blowhole scowled.

"Apparently not, let's just find a new hiding spot. Remember, you don't give up either..." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.

/

"She's still faking...hmmm...what should we do? Kowalski! Options!" Skipper shouted.

/

"Come on Blowy let's go." Cowtails said.

"Alright..." Blowhole sighed, flying off.

/

"HOW ABOUT THE OPTION GO AFTER THEM!" SP shouted.

"BUT HE DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR OPTIONS!" Kowalski argued.

SP narrowed her eyes, "Then whats your option?"

Kowalski fell silent.

"You don't even have one!" SP smirked.

"Ugh, retards." Private groaned, then he slapped himself, "Whats gotten into me?" **(Blame your care taker)**

/

"Blowy where are we going?" Cowtails asked.

/

"Wait who you calling a retard?" SP growled, fighting the urge to kill her crush.

/

"Away from the Pen goo wins thats for sure!" Blowhole huffed.

/

"You, who else!" Kowalski shouted.

"NO I'm not! YOU ARE!"

"No you are!"

"No you!"

/

"Well duh..." Cowtails rolled her eyes.

'I think I'm starting to love Blowhole..' She shook her head, "What? No. I'm not going to the bad side!"

/

"Shut up ladies!" Skipper shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" SP snapped.

/

"What?" Blowhole asked.

/

"Back away slowly men...a creature like this can be dangerous when it's mad..." Skipper said, taking a step back.

 **SP's POV**

 _"YOU DA** CREATURE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" My 'mother' shouted._

 _I flinched. All I did was break a dish on accident..._

 **No one's POV**

/

Cowtails looked surprised, "Huh? oh...I was just talking to myself..."

Then she bushed.

'Why the heck am I blushing?! I never blush for real around anyone but Skipper!'

/

"I'M NOT A CREATURE DANG YOU!"

"Skipper I would suggest to stop making her mad..." Kowalski warned.

"SHUT UP MANIC!" SP shouted.

"Rico's the manic!" The tall penguin snapped.

"I'll Deal with Skipper later..." SP growled.

She looked out the window then paused, "Wait... Did.. You... Call.. ME.. An... IT?!" (She's referring to when Skipper said it's)

She spun around with red eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Kowalski slapped his forehead, "Now you did it..."

/

Cowtails banged her head on the inside of the bubble, "You...don't...like...him...you...don't...like...him..."

/

Skipper took a step forward. "Yes...I...did..." He smirked, "Come on, what you got?"

Private dragged the other penguins behind the control board, "TAKE COVAH!"

SP cracked her knuckles, "BRING IT ON PECKER FACE!"

"I have my bets on Skipper since SP is a human.." Kowalski said slowly.

SP got out her chainsaw, "You're going to eat those words for your last meal..."

"I take it back.." Kowalski muttered. **(KOKO you can't take back a bet)**

"Bring it on...IT." Skipper smirked.

/

Cowtails forgot Blowhole was there as she continued to bang her head, "You...don't...like...him...No...you...don't..."

/

SP smirked then smacked Skipper with her chainsaw repeatedly.

/

Blowhole looked at Cowtails confused.

/

"Skipper is good as dead. YOU CAN'T BEAT A CHAINSAW!" Kowalski shouted. "Wait.."

SP was smacking the leader out of bloody heck.

"Yep.. Skipper is dead!"

/

"What are you looking at, Bottle Nose?" Cowtails huffed, then sighed, "Sorry...I'm just getting dizzy from hitting my head.."

'Did I just apologize to Blowhole?! Argh!'

Cowtails went back to banging her head.

"Cowtails, why are you banging your head?" Blowhole asked.

/

"Ugh...men...medical treatment..." Skipper groaned before passing out.

"Skippa!" Private shouted.

/

Cowtails continued to bang her head, "Let's just say it's a unique situation.. getting...dizzy.."

She fell to the ground.

/

"OH MYSTIC SKIPPER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM PASS OUT! WHAT THE MYSTIC IS WRONG WITH ME AND MY ANGER ISSUES!" SP screamed. **(motherly instincts.)**

"For a start, SHUT UP!" Kowalski snapped.

"Fine..." SP sighed.

'I hope he isn't dead!'

/

"Oh crap.." Blowhole said with wide eyes.

/

Private, Rico, and Kowalski began to try to help Skipper. The leader groaned.

"I think he's coming to!" Private shouted.

"THANK MYSTIC! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" SP blurted out.

/

Blowhole flew to the ground, opened the bubble, picks up Cowtails and puts her on the ground. He bandages her head which was bleeding.

Cowtails opened her eyes to see Blowhole leaning over her, "What the? Ow my head..."

/

"Why were you so worried? Have you developed a crush on Skippah or something?" Private asked.

SP's eyes widened, "WHAT! NO! I have a crush on a different penguin!"

/

"And this is why we don't bang our head Cowtails." Blowhole said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

/

Private raised his brow, "Mmmhmmmm...I'm sure..."

"Much better..." Skipper said limping over, "What are we talking about?"

/

Cowtails closed her eyes tightly, "Yeah, I can see that...I was just having a certain issue inside my head.."

She blushed.

/

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" SP shouted, not noticing Skipper had came over.

/

"So are you ok?" Blowhole asked.

"yeah I guess..." Cowtails said, blushing harder.

'God quit blushing!'

/

"Crush on who?" Skipper asked with a confused glance.

"Oh no one just a private conversation we were having about a certain commando penguin..." Private said slowly.

"PRIVATE!" SP shouted, face palming while blushing. **(Like the blushing in a mother..Way? XD)**

/

"Wait, are you blushing...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

"Ummm...no..." Cowtails said, glancing around.

'Dang it quit blushing and get up!'

/

"So it's Rico?" Skipper questioned.

"No, it's not Rico, but he's a bit smarter than Rico.." Private laughed.

"Private don't you dare..." SP growled, keeping her hand on her face.

/

"If you're not blushing... What are you doing?" Blowhole asked.

"Umm...okay fine I'm blushing..." Cowtails said, covering her face.

'Dang you why can't you just get up, and tell him to stop leaning over you!'

/

"Kowalski?" Skipper guessed. **(WHAT. Poor SP...)**

Private stared at SP and opened his beak to say something but SP cut him off, "NOBODY!"

/

Blowhole leaned away, "Can you get up?"

 _'Sounds like skipper just lost his Girl Friend... Heh..'_

 **(SHUT UP BLOWHOLE)**

"I don't know, maybe..." Cowtails said, standing up.

She wobbled then fell to the ground with a groan.

/

"There's a commando penguin named Nobody?" Skipper asked, surprised.

"No! My gosh Skippah it's you!" Private shouted, blowing his top.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wha...?" Skipper trailed off.

"PRIVATE HOW COULD YOU! AND I DON'T! I HAVE A CRUSH ON A PENGUIN THAT'S NOT COMMANDO! GEEZZZ!" SP shouted.

/

"Do you need help...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

 _'Say no say no say no'_

"Yes..." Cowtails said then blushed.

 _'Dang you!'_

/

Private stared confused while Skipper sighed in relief.

"Who then?" Private asked, thinking thoughtfully, "Hmmm...not Skippah, me, Kowalski, Rico...not Buck Rockgut...not Manfredi or Johnson...Hmmmm..."

"I'll never tell!" SP shouted.

"I can use the truth Serum..." Kowalski warned.

"NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" SP screamed.

/

Blowhole picked up Cowtails and (somehow) carries her while riding to his new lair. Cowtails was blushing the whole way there.

 _'You like him, You like him, You like him...'_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, hitting herself.

/

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Kowalski hand me that truth serum. We'll force it down your throat if we have to."

"NO YOU WON'T!" SP shouted, running around at non human speed, "I REFUSE!"

Kowalski handed Skipper the truth serum, "How is she running like that?" (Most likely because she's not really human . .)

/

Cowtails continued to hit herself.

 _'You like him you like him you like him'_

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" She screamed.

/

Skipper tackled SP as she ran by.

He forced the serum down her throat and stood on her stomach, "Now who's the penguin you have a crush on?!"

SP covered her mouth, "MTFFF!"

"Oh come on! No covering your mouth!" Kowalski complained.

Private pinned down SP's hand while Rico pinned the other one.

"Tell us, human!" Skipper snapped.

/

"SHUT UP!" Cowtails screamed, smacking herself.

/

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON PRIVATE! SO HA!" SP smirked.

Then her eyes widened, "I just did... Didn't I...?"

"Um yeah..." Kowalski said slowly.

SP screamed then pushed everyone off.

Then she jumped off the space ship, "OH MYSTIC! THAT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!" She shouted.

Her body smashed against the ground, "OW! I BROKE MY LEG!" **(...WTF is wrong with this mage . .)**

/

"SHUT UP!" Cowtails shouted, smacking herself again.

/

Private froze.

"I knew it!" Skipper crowed.

Private then jumped off the space ship.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted.

The spaceship landed near SP.

"Are you okay SP?" Private asked.

"Kind of. My leg broke when I jumped out. But on the other hand, I'm fine!" SP said with a smile.

/

Kowalski walked out of the spaceship, "Fine? YOUR LEG IS BROKEN WOMEN!"

SP stared at him annoyed, "Its just a broken leg and dizziness..."

 _'DON'TFAINT!DON'TFAINT!'_

The young teen fainted.

/

Blowhole frowned, "Cowtails stop telling yourself to shut up and stop hitting yourself!"

She whined, "Why? The voice is annoying!"

 _'You like him..'_

"GRRRR! shut up!" Cowtails screamed, hitting herself one last time causing her to pass out.

/

Private began to panic, "SP! SHE'S DEAD! AHHHH!"

Skipper slapped him, "Calm yourself soldier, Kowalski's working on it! Don't tell me you like her too!"

Private fell silent, twiddling his flippers, "Well..."

"Wow. Everyone but me is having a wonderful romance.." Skipper sniffed.

"I believe she's still alive..." Kowalski said, poking SP's leg.

The teen woke up and kicked Kowalski, "THAT HURT MORON!"

"That doesn't mean you kick me!" Kowalski shouted.

"Its instincts." SP said, wrapping a bandage around her leg, "The best thing is to never panic!"

She fell down when she stood up, "Dang it."

"So when are we gonna rescue Cowtails so I can have MY romance?" Skipper asked, stamping his foot.

Private smiled sweetly at SP.

/

Cowtails was surprised that she was in a bed, "Whoa! who put me here?! Ow my head..."

/

"Oh hey Private!" SP said smiling at Private.

Then she paused, "Wait Cowtails? OH yeah.. That's not possible thanks to my leg here!"

/

"Uh me, who else?" Blowhole said, coming in the room.

/

Private blushed, "Hello..."

Skipper huffed, "Fine, Private, stay here with her. The rest of my men will come with me."

/

Cowtails jumped up, "When did you get in here? Where am I? Why does MORE of my head hurt now instead of just the back?"

/

"Okay! Bye Skipper!" SP shouted, then turned to Private with a blush.

 _'Wait, why am I blushing? I never blush!'_

"Okay then.." Kowalski said slowly.

/

"UM, just got here. You're in my new lair... Well your head hurts because you been abusing your head..." Blowhole explained.

/

"I'm confused, why is she blushing at SKippah when she said she liked me?" Private asked.

"No Private! I wasn't blushing at the most annoying thing on earth! I like you! Not Skipper!" SP quickly explained.

/

"Well then...Wait a sec am I in YOUR bed?" Cowtails asked, blushing.

"Um, yes?" Blowhole's answer sounded more like a question.

Cowtails sighed, "Why does this have to be so awkward? Cowtails if you like him instead of Skipper now you gotta tell him... I don't wanna tell him, he's evil and he only wants me because of revenge on the penguins, he probably doesn't like me for real anymore...Yes he does just quit blushing and tell him sometime! Shut up..."

/

"Really?" Private smiled up at SP.

Rico gagged then left with Kowalski and Skipper. The other penguins walked to Blowhole's lair.

~0~0

"Now how do we find the entrance?" Skipper asked.

/

"You know I'm listening?" Blowhole grinned.

/

"Yep! I always have but I didn't want Skipper to beat me up if I told you. Say, how did Skipper react after I jumped off? I hope he wasn't mad."

SP smiled then frowned nervously.

"Oh he wasn't. He was just mad when I jumped aftah you. But you were worth it." Private said with a sweet smile. (*fangirl squeal*)

/

Cowtails laughed nervously, "You are?"

/

SP blushed, "Aww That's so sweet Private. But that's obvious. You're always Sweet."

/

"Uh huh. But I wouldn't use you." Blowhole said with a smile. **(LIES. ALL LIES!)**

/

"Would you like to...um..." Private began, blushing.

/

Cowtails looked up blushing, "You're not just saying it?"

/

"Like to what?" SP said with a smile.

/

"Of course I mean it." Blowhole said honestly. **(You sit on a throne of lies)**

/

"Be my girlfriend?" Private finished, closing his eyes tightly.

 **I SHALL LOVE PRIVATE x SP FOREVER. Svate? PriP? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski were wiggling through the vents. They stopped above the room where Cowtails was.

"Well then...I guess uh..." Cowtails said, getting out of the bed.

/

"YES YES!" SP squealed.

Then she paused, "Did I just girly squeal? Who cares! PRIVATE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! YAY!" She screamed.

SP got up to dance but fell down, "DARN IT! My leg ruined my dancing!"

Private giggled, "Well what do we do now?"

/

"Is someone in the air vent? Or is that just me?" Blowhole asked.

/

"I guess stay here." SP said with a sigh.

/

"So much for a romantic moment..." Cowtails mumbled.

"No I don't think there's anyone in the air vent..." She said louder, going to stand next to Blowhole.

She looked up, "Nope."

/

"What would you like to do now that Skipper and Rico and Kowalski are gone?" Private asked.

/

"Okay then..." Blowhole said slowly.

/

"Hmm... beats me. What do you want to do?" SP replied.

"Movie?" Private suggested.

/

Cowtails titled her head sideways and smiled nervous at Blowhole, "Heh.."

/

"That would be nice, lets see..." SP said, slowly getting up, "Well it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

/

"What?" Blowhole asked.

/

"Great! Lead the way since I don't know my way around this town..." Private said, blushing shyly.

/

The penguins moved a little in the air vent then fell into the room causing Cowtails to squeal and cling to Blowhole.

/

"Okey dokey!" SP said, starting to walk to the closest movie theater.

/

"Skipper.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blowhole shouted.

"Getting my girlfriend back!" Skipper snapped, getting into a fighting pose.

Cowtails twiddled her fingers and looked down.

/

Private followed SP happily, "What movie would you like to see? I'll pay for you...I don't think I'd have to pay, right? They'd think I'm your pet..."

/

"She doesn't even love you anymore!" Blowhole shouted.

/

"It doesn't matter as long it's not scary! I hate scary movies! You don't have to pay! Well that depends if penguins use money." SP said, arriving at the movie theater, "Oh we're here!"

Private saw a no pets sign and pointed, "um...SP?"

/

Skipper stopped his fighting pose, "What do you mean? Of course she does!"

Cowtails kept her head down.

 _'Oh no...Things are about to get SO ugly...And embarrassing...What will SP think? That I betrayed her?'_

/

"Hmm... I think I GOT an idea..." SP said slowly, looking at Private, "And it involves a bag with air holes..."

/

"No she doesn't!" Blowhole argued.

/

"Alright, as long as I get to stay with you I'm totally fine.." Private smiled.

/

Cowtails moved closer to Blowhole.

"Is this a trick?" Skipper asked, "Cowtails, blink twice if he's forcing you to do this!"

The teen said nothing.

/

SP put Private in a bag, walked in, payed for the tickets and got into the movies.

"That was easy!" She said, taking Private out.

/

Blowhole scowled, "It ain't my fault bird! She simply doesn't love you anymore! Accept it!"

"You're lying! you're tricking me! Cowtails, you're not dating him, right?" Skipper asked, hopeful.

"No..." Cowtails said slowly.

 _'But you want to...'_

/

"What movie is this?" Private asked, sitting by SP.

"Its EPIC! Yes Epic is a movie Private. I saw the trailer and it rocks!" SP said, giggling.

/

"Just face the truth." Blowhole said. (Still OOC.)

/

"I've nevah heard of this film before..." Private said slowly, watching with SP, "Ooo! Delightful!"

He clapped.

/

"Well, Blowhole, if she doesn't love me, who does she love? Hmm?" Skipper asked.

/

"It's the 2nd awesome film I ever heard of." SP giggled.

/

"I believe she loves me, according to the argument with herself." Blowhole answered.

"Heck No - Wait what? Cowtails, is this... True?" Kowalski questioned, scared on how his leader would react to this. Plus, he had some secret feelings toward her. **(OMG. Did I just put that.)**

/

"What's the first?" Private asked.

/

"Maaaaaaaybe..." Cowtails said slowly, glancing at Blowhole.

/

Skipper narrowed his ice blue eyes, "What do you mean, maybe?"

~0~0

SP giggled again, "THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR! That's how I know Skipper is chicken of needles."

Then her eyes widened, "Don't tell Skipper I said he was chicken of needles! He. Will. Kill. Me!" **(YEEEAH sure... ITS the other way around.)**

/

"Uh oh..." Kowalski said, backing away.

/

"Don't worry, I'll nevah let anything hurt you, SP." Private said, smiling sweetly.

/

Cowtails nudged Blowhole.

"What...Do you...Mean...Maybe?" Skipper asked again, gritting his beak.

Rico backed away.

/

"AWW you're so sweet!" SP said with a smile.

/

Blowhole looked at Cowtails, "What do you expect me to do?"

Kowalski squealed then dived under the bed. **(LOL)** Skipper was shaking with rage.

"Try not to die..." Cowtails said slowly.

Skipper punched Blowhole in the face.

"Skipper knock it off!" The teen snapped.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do to her mind?!" Skipper shouted, ignoring Cowtails.

Rico dived under the bed with Kowalski.

/

"So I've been told...but I'll do anything for you. Nevah forget that...alright?" Private said.

/

"I DIDN'T ANYTHING! SHE LOVES ME NOT YOU! END OF STORY!" Blowhole shouted.

/

SP blushed, "Of course."

"Good. Now, back to the movie, it's wondahful!" Private said happily, watching the movie.

~0~0

Skipper stopped punching Blowhole, "But Cowtails! He doesn't love you back! He's just using you against us! Remember everything you felt for me! Come with us!"

Cowtails stared at the floor.

Skipper jumped up and kissed her. Cowtails eyes widened. **(NO COMMENT)**


	11. Chapter 11

Blowhole and Kowalski shouted, "OH MY G-!"

~0~0

SP giggled then went back to watching the movie.

"It's hard to see, can I sit it your lap?" Private asked, blushing.

~0~0

Cowtails waved her hands around signaling Blowhole to help her.

~0~0

"Ugh..." Rico threw up under the bed.

~0~0

"Sure!" SP said happily, placing Private on her lap.

~0~0

Blowhole threw Skipper away from Cowtails, "DON'T KISS SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"RICO NOT UNDER THE BED!" Kowalski snapped.

"Sorry..." Rico gagged.

Cowtails froze in shock. Skipper cried and ran away, dragging Kowalski and Rico with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Private smiled then snuggled, watching the movie.

"Oh my... What are we going to tell SP?" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

"Cry baby..." Blowhole muttered.

SP smiled.

Skipper wiped away his tears, "We are gonna find Private. And go home. And stay there."

"But " Rico began but Skipper cut him off, "NO BUTS SOLDIER!"

Private fell asleep and snored a little.

"But we don't where Private is!" Kowalski protested.

SP giggled. Soon the movie ended, "YAY!" She picked up Private and walked out of the movie theater.

"SHUT UP! WE'LL FIND HIM!" Skipper snapped.

Private snuggled into SP's arms like a baby, "No Skippah...I like Lunacorns..."

Kowalski flinched.

SP giggled. Private snored a little, "No Pika...I don't like sharp pointy things..." SP giggled again.

Cowtails was still frozen.

"OH CRAP! COWTAILS!" Blowhole shouted, then kissed her.

"WINKY!" Private shouted, waking up. He looked up at SP, "Oh...Hello..."

Cowtails face was similar to a tomato. She shyly kissed back.

"Let me guess, Pika took your Winky?" SP asked.

Blowhole smiled in the kiss. Cowtails pulled away with huge eyes.

"In my dream yes! It was horrible!" Private shouted.

Skipper suddenly jumped in front of SP, "Private. You're coming with us and we're going home. RIGHT NOW."

"What?" Blowhole asked.

SP put Private down, "Cowtails broke your heart again huh?"

Kowalski looked down, "She loves Blowhole now I think."

"So expected..." SP scoffed, walking away, "Bye Private..."

"NO! SP!" Private shouted.

Skipper sniffed, "Oh forget it! I shouldn't ruin your romance..."

"Nothing that was just...Unexpected..." (roll the credits) Cowtails said, blushing and looked at the floor.

"Well you were frozen..." Blowhole said slowly.

Rico stood back with Kowalski.

Private ran after SP, "SP! WAIT! PLEASE!"

"Yeah I know...But I'm not complaining about it..." Cowtails said, smiling shyly.

SP stopped, "Huh? What?"

Blowhole smiled back.

"SP! WAIT! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Private shouted.

Cowtails then smiled awkwardly.

"You're not?" SP asked confused, "But I thought Skipper said..."

"No...He said just because Cowtails broke his heart doesn't mean he should ruin my romance...I don't really have any ideah what Cowtails did though...Too afraid to ask him..." Private said slowly.

"Please...Why are you staring at me and smiling?" Cowtails asked.

"Probably something about her liking Blowhole and not Skipper..." SP said.

"Maybe cause I like you?" Blowhole said questioningly, then shook his head, "Not wait, love you." (UGHH TOO MUCH CHEESINESS!)

"Really? She was a good friend...Is she really going to the bad side? Are we still going to be friends with her?" Private asked with sad eyes.

Cowtails blushed, "Really?"

"Honestly, I don't know.. I'd like to believe that she won't go evil..." SP said quietly.

Blowhole nodded.

"I don't think she'll go evil...But if she still wants to be friends...She's basically lost her chances with Skippah, Kowalski and Rico...But even being friends with just you and I might be hard..." Private said sadly.

Cowtails hugged Blowhole tightly. "You said it.."

SP sighed.

"I. CAN'T. BREATHE!" Blowhole shouted.

"So now what do we do?" Private asked.

Cowtails let go of him, "Sorry, I'm just VERY happy!"

"I don't know." SP shrugged.

"I can see that..." Blowhole chuckled.

"Well...Maybe we.." Private started but then he saw SP's phone, "Oooh! Let's call Cowtails and ask her! Then we can prank call people!"

Cowtails laid on the floor sighing, "Could this day get any better?" She looked to the side to see Rico's barf under the bed, "EW THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

SP giggled then dialed Cowtails number, "Wait Why do we want to call her?"

"To ask her if she's gone to the bad side! If she wants to still be friends!" Private shouted then he paused, "And to tell her she can't really be friends with the other 3..."

"There's barf...Under your bed..." Cowtails said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Oh right.. Now I got to wait for her to answer!" SP shouted.

"Ugh... Your phone is ringing." Blowhole said, staring at the barf.


	13. Chapter 13

Cowtails answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Cowtails! Its SP, and me and Private were wondering, If you have joined the dark side? You'd still be our friend no matter what but would you still be friends with us? And the friendship on the other penguins is so busted..." SP said from the other line.

"Well it's not like I'm going completely evil...I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you guys but of course I'll be friends with you still...I don't know how Blowhole would feel about that, but I know the chances with the others are over...You two are the nicest ones anyway, of course I'll still be friends with you!" Cowtails said smiling.

SP sighed in relief, "Thanks!"

Blowhole had been silent so far.

"Oh and um, I heard Rico and Kowalski in the vents, way before they popped out. I just didn't say. I heard what they were talking about...Are you and Private...Together?" Cowtails asked.

SP blushed, "Yup and proud to admit it!"

Cowtails squealed into the phone, "Nice! You go girl! And I don't know if Blowhole and I are really together so...Something could happen at any time, he hasn't really asked me.. But I'm so happy for you and Private!"

"I bet he will! And thanks. I never had a penguin Boyfriend before..." SP giggled.

"Me either, until Skipper. But now I MIGHT have something better...If he ever asks me. Alright, talk to ya later, SP!" Cowtails shouted.

"See ya!" SP said, then hung up, "No more worries!"

"Can I ask my question now? SP interrupted..." Blowhole whined. (WHY ARE YOU OUT OF CHARACTER BLOWHOLE?! AHH!)

Private jumped up and down, "Yay! We can still be friends with Cowtails!"

"What?" Skipper asked. Him and Rico narrowed their eyes as Private stopped jumping. "You're not talking about the traitor are you?" He continued.

"Absolutely not sir!" Private shouted. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico left. Private sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep it secret though..."

"sure, what is it?" Cowtails asked.

"You're telling me!" SP shouted then muttered, "Smuck Skipper..."

'Here we go. I'm doing something that's not me.' "bemygirlfriend?" Blowhole asked quickly. (NOOOO I Hate this pairing!)

Private gasped, "SP! That's rude!"

Cowtails blushed, "Yes."

"Sorry!" SP apologized.

Blowhole blushed a little.

"You scallion!" Private laughed, "I love British slang! I haven't used it in years!"

"so...now what do we do?" Cowtails asked.

SP's POV

My mouth went wide open at him, I didn't know what he meant by that but I knew that I was not an onion!

No one's POV

Blowhole shrugged.

"What? I do!" Private shouted, "Like, if we want to catch up to Skippah, we bettah leg it."

"Well I gotta do something...Show me around your new lair or something because I'm BORED." Cowtails said, folding her arms.

SP giggled, "I never heard of British slangs, that's all!"

"Ok ok.. " Blowhole mumbled then showed Cowtails around his lair.

'Blowhole you suck at romance...' Cowtails thought, walking closer to Blowhole.

"Ha, well you might hear some from me..." Private smiled. The smile was gone when he saw a tall man walk behind SP, "What the Buckingham?"

"What are you looking at?" SP asked with a confused glance.

Cowtails pretended to bump to Blowhole, "Sorry.." Then she looked up at him.

"M- " Private began but was cut off by getting shoved in a bag while SP was knocked out. "HEY!" Private shouted. The man then put them in his van and drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's ok." Blowhole said, smiling.

SP woke up, "HEY! PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU?! And where am I? And whats happening?!"

'Just kiss him...It's not like he's gonna kiss you anytime this century...' Cowtails thought.

"SHUT UP! THERE AIN'T NO PRIVATE IN HERE! THERE'S JUST YOU AND YOUR DARN PET PENGUIN!" The man shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU DANG KIDNAPPER! AND THAT PENGUIN IS MY BOYFRIEND! HE ISN'T MY PET!" SP shot back.

Private was in the bag in the front seat while SP was in the back tied up.

"Darn, I picked up a crazy one...She thinks she's dating her pet penguin..." The man muttered.

Cowtails looked around, "Hey, do you by any chance have a bathroom?"

"I don't think! I KNOW!" SP argued.

"Yeah, over there." Blowhole said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeesh..." The man said, shutting the window between him and SP. He answered his phone, "Yes boss, I got another one for ya... Yeah, pretty thing she is, but she's a wacko! She thinks she's dating her pet penguin...And apparently his name is Private. I think she's too obsessed with that kids cartoon, what's it called? Penguins from Guatelahara?"

Private panted inside the bag, "I can't breathe in this bag!"

"Okay, thanks!" Cowtails shouted, walking in the bathroom, "There's gotta be an air vent somewhere in here...While I'm in here I guess I can call the phone in the HQ...Tell them my plan..."

Skipper was laying in his bunk, looking at a picture of Cowtails, when he heard the phone ring, "Kowalski...phone..." Rico turned off the TV to listen to Kowalski on the phone.

SP untied her ropes and climbed over a seat, looking for Private, "Private? Where are you?"

"Yes sir." He said, answering the phone, "Hello?"

The man was oblivious since he was driving and on the phone.

Private coughed, "Here...just take me back there with you..."

Cowtails sighed, "Kowalski? It's Cowtails."

SP grabbed the bag and climbed to the back seat. She untied the bag and took Private out, "You ok?"

Kowalski's eyes widened, "Cowtails? What do you want?" He suddenly became very nervous.

Private panted and coughed, "I'm fine...I just couldn't breathe!"

"Cowtails?! tell her we're not interested in anything she has to say!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm coming back, and I have a plan, but I'll need you guys to help..." Cowtails said from the other line.

"Oh good.. Whose idea is to kidnap us anyway?" SP scowled.

"But Skipper she needs our help!" Kowalski protested.

"Not sure...He says you think you're dating your pet penguin and that you're too obsessed with our cartoon...And that you're pretty, but you're a wacko..." Private said slowly.

"Please...I'm begging you...I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to be part of the team with you guys and SP again!" Cowtails begged.

"Why should we care! Put her on speaker so I can tell her myself then!" Skipper growled.

Rico and Skipper walked over to Kowalski.

"If he plans on hurting us then I'll use my chainsaw on him!" SP shouted.

"Just hear her out Skipper! Please! I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest!" Kowalski shouted, putting Cowtails on speaker. He blinked. I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest. Did those words come from him? What was going on?

Private gulped, "What if he does hurt us? He took away any weapons we had, I saw it when he knocked you out!" He continued, "When he took out all your things, this is what he said," Private then imitated a deep american voice, "What the flip is this girl doing with a chainsaw?"

Cowtails smiled, "Skipper, I want to come back! I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help! Please?"

SP's eyes widened, "OH COME ON!" Then she calmed, "Well he can take away my weapons of death but he can't take away my fist power!"

"Yeah! WOOO!" Private cheered.

"Please?" Cowtails plead.

Skipper glared then sighed, "Alright fine. where are you?"

"In Blowhole's lair, in the bathroom. I was thinking after I call, I could get into the air ducts through the vent in here. I could get out and meet you guys somewhere in the ducts...I need your help getting past the security systems since I'm not small like you guys..." Cowtails said.

"Blowhole can't hear you can he?" Skipper asked.

"I hope not..." Cowtails gulped.

"Shh not so loud Private..." SP whispered.

Cowtails climbed on the counter, "Dang it! I'm gonna have to pick the screws with my nails!"

"Move out men!" Skipper shouted, leading them to Blowhole's lair, and into the air vents.

"Oh..Sorry..." Private said quietly.

"Who was that? Are you pretending there's someone there with you or something?" The man asked.

Blowhole knocked on the door, "Cowtails, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MORON!" SP snapped.

"Um, no one!" Cowtails said quickly, then the vent fell to the floor sharply, "Oops..."

The man got back on the phone, "Yeah, now she's talking to imaginary friends...I know!...And she called ME the moron!...I know right?...What an idiot!"

Blowhole slammed the door open, "COWTAILS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa whoa! Did he just call me an idiot?" SP growled, punching the window between her and the Man.

"Aw crap.." Cowtails said, climbing into the air vent quickly, she went halfway and saw the penguins, "Skipper!"

Private cowered in a corner. "What the ?" The man asked, almost driving off the road.

"WHERE THE CRAP ARE YOU GOING?!" Blowhole snapped.

SP grinned, "You won't get away with this."

"Nowhere?" Cowtails answered questionably. Her hip suddenly got stuck, "Are you serious? Skipper, guys, help me! Blowhole's right here!"

"Come on men!" Skipper shouted, sliding where Cowtails was.

"Yeah. I'm sure." The man said, talking on the phone, "Call you later boss, the idiot needs a little...Treatment." He hung up then grabbed a metal thing and whacked it on SP's head.

Blowhole began going towards the air vent.

"OW!" SP screamed then passed out.

"Oh dear.." Private gulped.

The man went back to driving, "Sheesh..."

"Guys hurry! I'm stuck!" Cowtails shouted. Skipper and Rico pulled on her arms.

SP's head was leaking blood slowly.

Blowhole was getting closer, as Kowalski pulled too. Cowtails slipped through a little. Then her heart stopped as she felt Blowhole grab her foot, "OH GOD PULL HARDER!"

"Uh oh...Um..." Private said, looking around until he spotted a box of bandages, "Ah!" He grabbed them and bandaged SP's head, "All bettah!"

"We're trying!" Kowalski shouted.

"SP? Can you wake up?" Private asked.

Cowtails started slipping down, "PULL HARDER! HE'S GOT ME!"

"We're trying! geez!" Skipper shouted, pulling harder.

SP opened her eyes, "Ow... That guy is a jerk. Maybe we will die." She mentally slapped herself, how the mystic would that help saying that aloud?

Kowalski slipped down and kicked Blowhole in the eye. Blowhole screamed in pain the let go of Cowtails foot.

"I think we're here...Wherevah we are..." Private said slowly. The man pulled into the gates in front of a huge house with a huge front yard.

"Now now now! Go!" Cowtails shouted, crawling through the vents.

SP sat up, "Ok, the thing is never panic. There has to be a way out of this."

"AHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Private screamed.

Skipper lead his team and Cowtails back to the HQ. "Where's Private and SP?" Cowtails asked.

Rico shrugged.

"We left them by the ship before we came back here.. I have no clue where they are now. Kowalski, use the tracking device!" Skipper ordered.

SP picked up Private and covered his beak, "Private shh! We are not going to die! I been kidnapped a million times and I obviously always got away." She uncovered his beak.

Kowalski got out the tracking device.

Private sniffed, "Really?"

"Come on, hurry up! They could be in trouble! And it's not safe for them to be out in the open when Blowhole probably REALLY wants revenge on us now..." Cowtails said, stamping her foot.

"Come on, where are they?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, now don't worry." SP said, putting Private down.

"Um... They are in a van... In front of a huge house..." Kowalski said slowly.

Private whimpered, "M m m...do you have your phone still? We could call the HQ and have them save us!"

Cowtails looked at the image, "Yeesh, why are they in the back of a van? Look how dirty and disgusting it is!"

Skipper gave her a look, "Not the point."

"it is the point! Why are they in the back of a van in front of a huge nice house? How on earth would they get to..." Cowtails looked at the image again, "New Jersey from here?" She double taked, " NEW JERSEY?!"

SP called the HQ quietly, "Guys?"

"Oh god the phone again?!" Kowalski shouted. He grabbed the phone in his free flipper, "HELLO?!"

"Nice to hear your nice voice..." SP said, rolling her eyes.

"SP, WHY THE HE** ARE YOU IN A VAN?!" Kowalski snapped.

"Me and Private are getting kidnapped!" The young brown haired teen shouted.

"Kidnapped?! Oh no, nobody kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!" Cowtails yelled, grabbing the phone from Kowalski, "We know you're in New Jersey, but we can't get a city or address. Can you possibly see the address on the mailbox or something?"

"NEW JERSEY?!" SP shouted, looking out the window.

"Yes! Look at the address! Hurry before whoever brought you there comes and gets you!" Cowtails said.

"I see it! It's 408 north oak wood street!" Private shouted.

Cowtails wrote down the address on a piece of paper, "Got it Private. We're on our way!" She then hung up.

"Move out men! And Cowtails!" Skipper shouted.

"I Can't believe we are in the worst state possible." SP sighed.

"I know.." Private said.

The man then opened the back of the van and stuffed Private in a bag then knocked SP out.


	16. Chapter 16

(This part maybe be a little M rated . .)

"Skipper are you sure we aren't lost? This is NOT the part of New Jersey you want to be in at night...for you guys...not that bad...for a young and sort of vulnerable girl like me...very bad!" Cowtails said nervously.

Suddenly, three tough looking guys walked up. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' walkin' her pets around at 11 at night?" The first guy asked.

"Yeah...Don't you know it's a bit dangerous, dollface?" The second guy said.

Skipper glared. Dollface was his line!

"There could be gangs...Or kidnappers..." The third guy said slowly smirking.

Cowtails spotted the tattoos on their necks, "You are in a gang...I see the tattoos! You're part of that gang, the bloods, that's famous for..." She gulped, "kidnappings and.. Beatings..."

"Exactly." The first guy smirked.

SP woke up, "WHERE THE CRAP AM I? Oh yeah, new jersey." Then her eyes widened, "Wait that's bad..."

'I wish I could ask someone for options. That isn't me!' Kowalski thought.

Cowtails looked at the penguins. Skipper and Rico got into fighting poses. The first guy threw Cowtails over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed, "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The second guy stuffed the penguins inside a bag. Then the men left with to go to their gang.

"Can't...Breathe...In this bag..." Private coughed before passing out.

"Private where are you?!" SP shouted, running around.

Private woke up and moved in the bag a little, "Ovah..here..." He coughed.

SP ran over to the bag and untied it then took Private out, "I swear if he shows his face, I'm going to kill him for trying to suffocate you!"

Private groaned then passed out again.

Cowtails got put in the middle of the gang, she stared with wide eyes, "Um..."

Skipper coughed, "Kowalski, options!"

"Oh no Private!" SP cried out.

Kowalski coughed, "Cut open the ba- " He passed out before he could finish.

Private didn't respond.

Skipper ripped the bag open from the inside then he and Rico dragged Kowalski behind a dumpster. "Kowalski, wake up!" Skipper shouted, slapping Kowalski.

The tall penguin groaned then his eyes lit up, "I CAN BREATHE!"

"Oh crap! Please wake up!" SP begged.

"Yeah. Well, we're hiding behind the dumpster in the street, the gang is over there." Skipper said.

Rico looked over at the gang to see a guy pinning Cowtails against a wall. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Skipper asked.

Private mumbled, "S...P.."

Kowalski looked too, "Uh oh is right... Skipper you might need to see this!"

"Private are you ok?" SP asked, holding back tears. No way she was going to cry.

Private panted then opened his eyes, "Hmm? Wha?"

"Please...Stop! All I wanted was to save my friend from being kidnapped!" Cowtails begged, crying, "Please!"

The guy started running his rough hands over her body, "Too late for that dollface..." The other members laughed then drunk beer.

"Skipper not need see this Walski..he explode and blow cover.." Rico said slowly with wide eyes.

"See what?" Skipper asked, trying to see but Rico pushed him away.

"Whew! I thought you were dead!" SP shouted.

"We have to do something! She's our friend! I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!" Kowalski snapped. Why did he even care?

"No...Just...Couldn't breathe very well...In that plastic bag..." Private said, looking around.

The man from before walked in with another Man, "Yes boss, this is the girl. She's probably been pretending that she's having a conversation with her pet, yeah, so careful, she's really crazy."

The boss stared, "Hmmm..."

"What do you mean?! What's going on out there?!" Skipper shouted.

"You go! You do lot less damage than if Skipper go!" Rico grunted.

SP held Private closer to her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the mystic out of you!" She was not going to let them hurt her Boyfriend again!

Kowalski ran toward the guy pinning Cowtails and kicked him away.

"Because if you even try I'll knock you into next week!" The man shouted.

"Kowalski!" Cowtails shouted.

"what the ?" The guy said, then threw Kowalski in the dumpster.

"Crap..." Cowtails muttered then tried to run away but the other guys grabbed her and ran their hands over her body. "Stop...Please! Just leave me alone!" Cowtails begged.

Rico growled then spat out some duck tape and taped Skipper to the dumpster. He ran to help but got thrown in the dumpster too.


	17. Chapter 17

SP scoffed, "Like if I'm scared of you! I beat every person that kidnapped me, and you shall be no different!"

Kowalski climbed out of the dumpster, "Do I look like garbage to you?! Rico! Skipper could beat them!"

"Not really..She not love Skipper!" Rico grunted.

Skipper sighed, "It's true Kowalski! She asked me if it was okay, when she came back she told me that she loved someone else, and I told only Rico."

"Yeah!" Rico nodded.

"Geez, how many times have you been kidnapped before? Nevermind, boss, she's all yours." The man said, leaving the room.

The boss chuckled with a smirk, "What's goin' on, baby? You got a little psycho problem, there?"

Kowalski's beak dropped, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Then he thought, 'Who does she love anyway?'

"DON'T CALL ME BABY! I just have a bad temper. I'm still mad that you guys took my blade and chainsaw!" SP snapped, putting Private behind her, "And I'll get madder if you touch anything that I care about!"

"Uh...'Cause...Umm...Save her! We tell you later...Maybe..." Rico shouted.

"Someone help...Please..."Cowtails sobbed.

"Whaat like...This?" The boss asked, walking over and picked up Private holding him upsides down.

"AHH!" Private screamed. This. Was. Not. COMFORTABLE!

SP took Private back in a flash, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BIT**!"

Kowalski ran over and punched all the guys in the face, "DON'T TOUCH COWTAILS!"

The guys screamed, "AHHH! TALKING PENGUIN!" They ran away.

Cowtails panted and slid down against the wall in relief, "Thanks Kowalski..."

The boss laughed, "Boyfriend?! Davis was right, you are crazy. This is just a stupid penguin, crazy face!" He took Private by the ankle and shook him around.

"Nyaaah!" Private screamed as his ankle broke. His vision started to get fuzzy.

Kowalski breathed heavy, "No, problem..."

SP's eyes glowed red, and she got out a extra chainsaw. The teen grabbed Private and threw him on the soft blanket to soften his landing. She hit the boss in the head with the weapon of death, "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!"

"Are you okay? You're breathing a bit heavy..." Cowtails asked, wiping away her tears.

The boss passed out. Private whimpered, "Mmmmmmm...M m m m...Mmmm..."

"Just tired from chasing those guys away." Kowalski said with a weak smile.

SP's eyes went back to blue, "S -Sorry you had to see that Private." She put the chainsaw away and turned her gaze away, "I just couldn't let him hurt you." 'I can't even tell him why I go wild like that. I couldn't. I never told anyone!'

"I know...It's just a bit frightening to see someone like you turn into that...It's like seeing a bunny turn into a mountain lion.." Private said slowly, "Why do you go wild like that sometimes?"

"You don't look so good...Come on tough guy. Let's find a hotel somewhere to stay in and we can find SP and Private tomorrow." Cowtails said picking up Kowalski. Rico untaped Skipper then they both followed Cowtails. Kowalski all this time was blushing but he didn't know why.

(Commence, lies) SP froze then sighed, "It was because of the pain my 'mom' put me through. She treated me like sh**... Always said I was an it..."

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry SP!" Private cried out, hugging SP.

They arrived at a hotel, Cowtails payed then went in their room, "Wow...I know New Jersey is shabby...But this place is sad...At least it's not totally filthy."

"Get some rest Cowtails. You too, Kowalski. We all need it, but after that, you two especially need some sleep." Skipper said.

"Fine with me." Cowtails said, quickly putting on PoM PJs. She then curled up on the bed, "You guys can sleep anywhere you want, but not at the end of the bed...I don't want to kick you off..."

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"let's just say I suffer from nightmares...About a certain thing...Really, it's nothing you guys need to be bothered with. Good nite!" She said, then fell asleep.

"So now that she's asleep we should have a quick little "talk" before we go to bed as well." Skipper said, looking at Kowalski.

"Its ok Private. It's over now." SP said then paused, "That is unless someone else calls me an IT."

"What little talk?" Kowalski asked.

"I hope it never happens again...I'm so sorry you had to go through pain..." Private said with a smile.

"You haven't figured out who Cowtails really loves yet, have you?" Skipper asked.

Rico had fallen asleep in the desk chair.

"As I said, I swore it wouldn't happen again." SP said with a small smile.

"Uh no. Not really. Do you know?" Kowalski replied.

"Yes, but what if that man calls you an it? Or tries to hurt me again?" Private asked.

The boss then woke up, "Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that, crazy." He smacked SP into a wall.

"Oh dear..." Private whimpered.

Skipper face flippered, "She loves you Kowalski. You." He walked off to find a sleeping spot. Kowalski looked over at Cowtails, she looked peaceful.

"It's not my fault you tried to kill my Boyfriend! So you're crazy! Not me!" SP growled, "I'll never be scared of you. My scared days are over."

The tall penguin blushed, "M -Me? Whoa.. " He fainted.

"Yeah well you're about to see them again. You have no idea what you're messing with when you mess with me. Once we get a picture of you on the internet somewhere in India, we just have to wait for some messed up guy to buy you and he can deal with you and your penguin." The boss said.

Private gasped, "He's talking about -Oh dear!" He fainted.

"N -no...I didn't do anything... I swear..." Cowtails said, kicking in her sleep.

SP death glared, "No one is messing with my Private! He can deal with me but not my boyfriend! And people can't be bought THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW! But your morons, and morons break the law."

The boss slapped SP, "Shut up! The more you talk the more you get bruised, so if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, keep your mouth shut."

Cowtails kicked some more, "No please leave me alone...I swear I didn't do it!"

Rico woke up, "Huh?"

SP laughed, "Bruised? Is that a joke? No matter what you do... YOU WON'T SHUT ME UP!" She continued.

Kowalski woke up then hopped on the bed and shook Cowtails' shoulder, "Cowtails, wake up!"

The boss growled, "We'll see about that." He stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

"No don't hurt me! Please Dad no! I didn't do anything wrong! Daddy that hurts!" Cowtails cried and kicked around.

"Oh my, Private!" SP cried out then picked up Private.

"COWTAILS WAKE UP!" Kowalski shouted, shaking her a little harder.

Private woke up, "I don't want what he was talking about to happen to you SP..."

Cowtails screamed, "AHHHGH!" She woke up, sitting up quickly. The teen was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry it won't. I been kidnapped 20 times! And I beat the heck out of them and escaped. They will be no different." SP huffed.

"Cowtails what was that about?!" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

"Wow...You're very tough,aren't you?" Private giggled.

Cowtails wiped her tears away, "I told you I get nightmares every night...It's nothing I should bother you with. I told you that already."

"Yep!" SP shouted.

"Well I'm afraid I can't leave you alone until you tell me what this nightmare was about." Kowalski frowned.

Private hugged SP with a shiver, "It's quite cold in here..."

"Kowalski...I've never told anyone,not even SP. It's nothing you need to worry about, just go back to sleep, I'll be fine." Cowtails sighed.

"It sure is..." SP shivered too.

"And I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kowalski shouted.

Private smiled up at SP.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WORRIED ABOUT ME?!" Cowtails snapped.

Kowalski flinched, "Um.. Well..." He looked away blushing. Why was he worried?

Private leaned up and kissed SP.

"Well?" Cowtails frowned.

SP looked surprised but then kissed back.

"Er.. Um... Well... Um..." Kowalski stammered, tapping his flippers together, "Lets say, you suffering in your sleep, is like a knife going through my heart."

Private pulled away with an adorable smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you..." Cowtails sighed.

"That was amazing!" SP shouted. (SP... You're scaring me...LIKE REALLY.*hides behind reader*))

"I was kind of nervous...you made it bettah." Private said.

Cowtails continued, "When I was little, my Dad was really abusive, but only when my Mom wasn't around, because Mom loved me. He finally got irritated and killed my Mom by..." She gulped, "slamming her head in the stove...And I lived with him until I was ten. He always would hit me, and scream at me, and say everything was my fault. I really hated living there, so once when I was eight, I tried calling my grandma, who lives..Well, where you found me when I joined you guys. My dad caught me, and he beat me like he never had before, but the worst part was he...He called a few of his friends from the bar and they all took turns...You can figure out the rest of that sentence. When I was ten I finally escaped the house and made a run for it to the neighbors house. They let me stay there while my dad was looking for me, and they hid me for two days. I got to call my grandma and the police, and they took my dad to jail, and I lived with my grandma until I met you guys...But I've always had nightmares about that one night when it went to far and recently, the news has been saying that he's gotten out of jail and he's looking for me. It only made the nightmares worse..." Cowtails cried, "I don't know what to do if he comes back because living with him was horrible."

"Really?" SP asked, surprised.

Kowalski mumbled, "he'll have to kill me first to get to you." Then he froze. Where were these words coming from?!

"Yes of course! You make everything bettah..." Private said sweetly.

"What was that? Now tell me why you all of a sudden care so much!" Cowtails said, narrowing her eyes.

SP smiled sweetly, "Thats so sweet Private. I never met anyone like you."

Kowalski tapped his flippers some more, "Because I'm not ever going to stand around and watch you suffer anymore. If I did stand there and do nothing but watch, it would mentally kill me."

"And you probably nevah will, my dear!" Private giggled.

"Yes...But why? You never said that before, and not even Skipper said stuff like that..." Cowtails said, clearly confused.

SP laughed, "True that."

"'Cause.." Kowalski began, shutting his eyes, "No one will love you as much as I do." He could see clear as day that he loved her. No questions asked!

Private giggled again, "I wish there was something to do in here...We can't even play hide and seek or watch the telly!"

"Wh- what?" Cowtails stammered.

"Well the least we can do is look for an escape." SP said, looking around.

Kowalski blushed, looking down.

"There is no escape except for that locked door! The rest of the room is SOLID CONCRETE!" Private shouted. He panicked, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN A SOLID CONCRETE ROOM AND I'LL NEVAH EAT ANOTHAH PEANUT BUTTAH WINKY AGAIN!"

Cowtails smiled warmly, "Skipper told you, didn't he?"

"Private calm down! We are going to be fine!" SP shouted.

Kowalski's face went redder, "Yep.."

Cowtails giggled, "Awww, is the genius embarrassed?" She hugged him.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE FINE! WE'RE GOING TO BE BEATEN, AND SOLD, AND STARVED! THEN WE'RE GOING TO DIE, AND I'LL NEVAH GET TO DO ALL THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO! I WANTED TO GET MARRIED, LEAD A MISSION, GO TO LUNACORNLAND! AHHHH!" Private screamed.

"Uh.. No...?" Kowalski said with a really red face.

"First of all there is no lunacorn land! Second of all Arg! I give up!" SP shouted, banging her against a wall, "Why! Maybe we will die... Ugh.." She banged her head harder then passed out.

"AHHHH! 911! SP DIED!" Private screamed then shook his head, "What the ? SP! Not again!" He ran over, "Come on, wake up!"

"Kowalski, you already know this, but I really like you too." Cowtails said with a smile.

"Couldn't imagine why..." Kowalski said with a small smile.

"oh haha funny. Because you're awesome! and you're not just a cold hard scientist. You're hilarious, you're sweet, and you actually have a heart..Unlike Blowhole..." Cowtails said, her smile growing.

Private whimpered, "S-S-SP? Please wake up!"

Kowalski blushed, "Thats a lot to say about one penguin."

"You'll never kill me!" SP shouted, turning a little.

"Not for you! that's only scratching the surface! That's why I like you, because you're awesome!" Cowtails said, grinning.

"AHHH! SP PLEASE WAKE UP!" Private screamed.

Kowalski smiled sweetly.

"Private...? What's with the yelling? I'm right here!" SP groaned.

Private trembled, "You were saying really scary things in your sleep...what were you dreaming about?"

There was a big silence before Skipper and Rico appeared behind Kowalski. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" Skipper shouted.

Rico pushed Kowalski towards Cowtails.

"My past... I have nightmares about my past." SP explained.

Kowalski blushed wildly, "Hey! Stop pushing!"

"Yeah...what he said!" Cowtails shouted.

"THEN JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" Skipper snapped. (WHAT he said)

"SHUT UP!" The teen shot back.

Cowtails stared at Kowalski blushing.

Skipper and Rico scowled.

Skipper whispered, "The question, Kowalski..."

"By the question, do you mean, will you be my girlfriend? Or..." Kowalski began going on with his talk.

Skipper smacked Kowalski on the head, "The first thing you said. Now ask. The question."

Rico was distracting Cowtails by making her follow his flipper. "Ooooh..." She said, following the flipper with her eyes.

"Ok.. Here I go! I'm gonna do it! Cowtails, will you be my girlfriend?" Kowalski asked.

Rico stopped distracting.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes I will." Cowtails said with a smile.

Kowalski jumped up and kissed Cowtails. Cowtails stared shocked then kissed back.

"Ohhhh..." Rico whistled.

Skipper clapped.

"AHHHHH! SPIDER!" SP ran around screaming.

'Idiots... Always spying on people.. No privacy!' Kowalski thought, smiling in the kiss.

"SP! It's only a spidah!" Private shouted, stomping on the spider, "See? It's gone now! CALM DOWN!"

Cowtails pulled away, "Do you guys mind?" Skipper and Rico went back to their sleeping spots laughing. "Sorry, I know they are IDIOTS." Cowtails said.

"I heard that!" Skipper shouted.

"Good!" Cowtails shot back.

"Its creepy! What if it was a poison spider?" SP gasped, "You might die! What are we gonna do?! AHHH!"

"Another word is morons. It's not like I watch Rico and miss perky kiss! Even though she's a toy." Kowalski said, folding his flippers.

"SP IT WAS A HARMLESS SPIDAH! CALM DOWN!" Private shouted.

Cowtails giggled then stopped, "I just realized how disturbing it is that Rico kisses a toy..."

"PRIVATE'S GONNA DIE! OH NO!" SP screamed.

"Rico needs a real girlfriend and a life!" Kowalski frowned.

Private jumped on SP's head, "SP! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Cowtails nodded, "You can say that again."

SP stared at the walls, "OH NOO! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME!" She sat down, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! SPIDERS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Private got off SP's head, "SP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The boss came in, "Why are you in here yelling your lungs out?! Shut up!"

SP blankly stared, "Why don't you shut up bast***!"

The bossed slapped SP, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP BIT**!" SP shouted.

The boss shook his head, "Listen, you. The guy from India I was talking about? He decided to give us thirty thousand for you, and he's flying in today to get you. I assure you, if you act like this for him, you'll pay. I'm an angel compared to that guy. I hope you get what's coming to you." He left.

"AHHH!" Private screamed.

"Um... MYSTIC NO!" SP shouted then passed out.

"We better get some sleep. Something tells me that SP and Private are in big trouble..." Kowalski said, looking at the window.

"Yeah. Good night." Cowtails said, then went back to sleep.

The boss sneaked in and picked up Private then walked out.

"Hey! Put me down! SP! HELP!" Private screamed.

The boss took Private to a room with cages full of animals, tons of birds, cats, dogs, some fish tanks, a tiger, an alligator, a few owls, a baby panda, and a young polar bear. Private gulped.

"Stripes...I found you a new roommate..." The boss said.

"Please tell me stripes is just the cute baby panda..." Private gulped again.

The boss put Private in the tiger cage.

"AHHHH!" Private screamed.

SP woke up, "Private? Private?" Tears flooded out before she could stop herself, "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Private!"

"SP! HELP! THERE'S A TIGAH! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Private screamed, then dogged the tiger, "AHHH!"

Cowtails woke up, "Wha?" She shivered, "Why is it so cold in here? it's warm outside!" She turned on the AC and looked out the window. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her right out the window, "AHH! What the heck?! Guys! KOWALSKI!"

Skipper and Rico woke up, "Wha?"

"Holy cow man she got pulled out the window! Hurry!" Skipper shouted.

SP broke the door open and ran to the cage room, "PRIVATE!" She got out her chainsaw ((MUST be a spare) and broke the cage. Then whacked the tiger with the chainsaw. The teen looked at Private teary eyed, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Cowtails!" Kowalski shouted, jumping out the window, "AHHH!" The man who grabbed Cowtails was pushing her into a trunk of a car. Cowtails caught Kowalski before she got pushed in.

She whimpered, "Kowalski...I told you I told I told you! I told you it would happen!" She cried.

"Finally I got you!" The man shouted, driving away.


	18. Chapter 18

Cowtails was crying while telling Kowalski, 'I told you'.

"Its not your fault...It was that man..." Private said, trembling.

Kowalski looked at her, "That guy.. Is your dad?" He narrowed his eyes. "But as I said, he will have to kill me to hurt you."

"No it is my fault! He took you when I should've noticed! And now that guy is going to come and we're going to die!" SP shouted.

"You don't understand how awful he is!" Cowtails sobbed, "He probably hates me even more and he's probably going to kill me!"

"Who the he** are you talking to, you idiot?! Have you gone even more insane than the last time I saw you?!" The father snapped.

Cowtails sobbed.

"Maybe the team is on their way right now!" Private said hopefully.

Skipper growled, "First SP and her boyfriend, then Cowtails and her boyfriend? WHO'S NEXT, ME AND MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Rico stared wide eyed, "Calm..."

Skipper sighed, "I guess we should get SP and Private first. We know where they are, but we have no idea where Kowalski and Cowtails went in that car... come on." They left to go the house.

"Don't call her a idiot when you're the idiot!" Kowalski turned to face Cowtails. "I am not going to let him kill you, you have to believe me."

"it's going to be okay..." Skipper and Rico burst into the room suddenly. Private smiled, "Skippah!"

SP looked up, "Wh -Where's Cowtails? And Kowalski?"

"he can't even hear you talk like I can! Oh this is so bad...so bad...so bad..." Cowtails curled into a ball. "I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..."

"Cowtails! You are not going to die!"

Skipper rubbed the back of his neck, "uh...slight complication...they got captured by some dude...we don't really know who..."

Private sighed, "oh dear...not again..."

Cowtails grabbed Kowalski, "HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She breathed heavy then got out her phone. "dad gum, I can't call anyone! I"m out of minutes so my phone won't let me! I can...I can text SP!" She texted her friend everything about her Dad.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE?! YOUR VOICE IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! JUST LIKE LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE!"

Tears filled Cowtails eyes then she went to the 'I'm gonna die thing'.

SP looked at her phone. "Not my friend! No no..." She buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault! If I have noticed that guy who kidnapped me and Private, Cowtails wouldn't be in danger! I make a mess of everything!"

Kowalski was clenching his flippers and gritting his beak.

"it's not your fault SP! How could you have known he was going to sneak up behind you and knock you out? None of this is your fault!"

Skipper nodded, "that's affirmative, soldier. You haven't done anything to cause any of this."

Her father pulled into a driveway in front of a big house. "alright, We're here! hope you enjoyed the little time the ride put on your life. Trust me, no one else enjoyed you being here.."

Cowtails freaked out, "AHH! HE'S COMING!" He opened the trunk and dragged her out by her hair. In that time, Cowtails had shoved Kowalski in her jacket. Her father put her in a basement that as dark and chilly.

"I'll be back later."

Cowtails took Kowalski out, "I. am going. to DIE!" She sobbed wildly.

SP wiped her tears angrily, "You're right. We have to go save Cowtails and Kowalski."

"No you're not! I won't let him hurt you. And if SP manages to get here with the others, she'll know what to do." (Apparently Kowalski is more dependent on SP than Skipper. OMG.)

"Well...we have to go to the HQ and get the tracking device again..."

"SHE'S STILL KIDNAPPED AT THAT DAD GUMMED PLACE IN JERSEY AND WE'RE HERE! AT A PLACE WITH NO SERVICE IN " She checked her phone, "RHODE ISLAND!" She fell to the floor crying softly. Kowalski flinched.

Time skip brought to you by Kowalski's inventions.

"alright...blast, we need DNA! Is there anything around here that could have Kowalski's or Cowtails' DNA on it?" Skipper asked.

"I'm too young to die.." Cowtails cried. The door slammed open, making her sit up quickly.

"What are you looking at?" Her father asked.

"n -n othi- " She began to stutter.

He pulled Cowtails up by her shirt, "I said, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"Nothing!"

"I'm the one that's looking at nothing!" He threw her down, "That's all you are! A good for NOTHING piece of sh**!" He walked back up the steps, "I'll be back later. Maybe your idiot brain can get it right this time!" The door slammed.

"Like this?" SP pulled out a feather that looked like Kowalski's. "I plucked it off him last week and almost got shrunk by him."

Kowalski was shaking in anger.

"Yes!" Skipper shouted. He put it in the machine, "aw no! THE FLIPPIN BATTERY DIED! WE GOTTA GET MORE BATTERIES!"

"Kowalski?" Cowtails asked.

"I'm always prepared!" She got out batteries from nowhere.

"Yes Cowtails?" Kowalski replied.

"well put them in!"

"What are we going to do?" Cowtails asked.

"Ok ok... Stop rushing me.. Your sounding like my mother when I'm slow... And that's a bad thing." SP said, while putting in the batteries.

Kowalski sighed, "I don't know. I do know that you aren't going to die."

"They're in...Rhode Island."


	19. Chapter 19

Private gasped, "RHODE ISLAND?!"

Rico babbled, "watta jabba?!"

"you don't know that...that was like taking me out for ice cream compared to some things my dad has done..."

Her dad came back with peaunt butter crackers. "Eat this."

Cowtails whimpered, "but...but I'm allergic to peanuts...you know that..."

"EAT IT!"

"but I'm really bad allergic!" She protested.

Her father forced her to eat it and held her mouth shut until she swallowed it.

"what are you looking at?!"

Cowtails coughed, "You?"

"And what am I looking at?"

"Me?"

He grabbed her shirt, "WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?!"

"Nothing!"

"R -Rhode I Island?" SP asked.

Kowalski, unable to take anymore, rushed forward and kicked Cowtails' Dad in the stomach.

"Kowalski! No!" "what the he** is a penguin doing in here?!" He snapped, holding Kowalski up by the scruff of his neck.

"he's mine! please don't hurt him! please!" Cowtails begged. The father threw Kowalski down then left. Cowtails started to cough and pant, "I can't...breathe.. I'm really allergic to peanuts...I swell up and my face breaks out and my throat closes. Kowalski I can't breathe!"

"Are you alright?" Private asked.

Kowalski ran over, "Darn, I wish there was some medicine in here to help you... But this place is empty..."

SP nodded, "Yeah, just some bad memories."

Cowtails panted, "upstairs...he might have the old EpiPen... sneak out...upstairs..."

"Now move out!" Skipper ordered.

Kowalski raced upstairs, "I got to find it!"

SP rolled her eyes, "Lovely sympathy Skipper."

Cowtails passed out.

"This is going to be a long trip.." Skipper muttered


	20. Chapter 20

Kowalski fortunately found the medicine and raced downstairs. And gets it into his unconscious girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Rico was playing random car games with Skipper. "I spy..."

Skipper gave him an unamused look, "a kaboom?"

Rico freaked out. "KABOOM!"

SP glared at both of them as if they were her annoying children, "Do you guys have to try to unbore yourselves?"

"yes. Would you rather Rico blow up everything on the way?"

Cowtails woke up with heavy breathing and an blurred vision, "what?...Kowalski...lightheaded...wha?"

SP giggled at the thought. "It would be better. I watch stuff blowing up all the time. I once blew up a house in Denmark."

"Cowtails? Are you ok?" Kowalski asked worriedly.

"so did I... The big house." Skipper replied with no sign of shock on his face.

Cowtails coughed, "No..."

SP stared at him, "...What house?"

"the reason I can't go back to Denmark... I was working with Hans and we blew up a government officials house. I got blamed, Hans turned evil and didn't come back for me, now I'm banned from Denmark."

SP's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"you think you're the only one with an interesting past."

Cowtails stood up, picking up the medicine bottle.

At that moment, her father braged in. "where did get that?"

She stuttered, "n-nowhere.."

He slapped her angrily, "you stole it from upstairs you little bit**!"

Her so called father began punching and hitting her.

Cowtails started to cry, "no please stop I didn't do it!"

Kowalski tackled the cruel man away. "She didn't do anything Bit**!"

"Where are we?" Skipper asked.

"it's very dark.."

"Uh oh.." Rico said.

"What the flip?!" Her dad grabbed Kowalski's foot and flung him across the room.

"no please don't hurt him!" Cowtails begged.

Her dad kicked her in the face, "SHUT UP!"

Kowalski groaned in pain after his body smacked into a wall. He tried to get up but failed. His eyes closed and he fell limp to the ground.

Private suddenly heard dogs barking.

He clung to SP's leg, "Nyah!"

After the beating, Cowtails was losing blood from her head. Her dad left the room.

SP got out her blade. "Wild dogs? Are you kidding? They won't stand a chance!"

Kowalski opened his eyes. They widened seeing his girlfriend's state. "Oh god!"

He limped over.

Skipper's eyes widened. " then you might want to get ready..."

The wild dogs came racing toward the group. Private screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Cowtails opened her eyes and spoke weakly, "Kowalski?"

Private jumped off her leg and SP ran toward the dogs. "You won't win mutts!"

She kicked one in the head.

Kowalski hugged his girlfriend, "I-I'm so sorry."

"it's not your fault..." Cowtails coughed.

Skipper joined in the fight, punching a mutt, "Take that!"

SP punched a dog numerous times, "Get out of here you dirtbags!"

The dogs yelped then ran away.

"SP are we there at the place yet?" Skipper asked.

"I told you I was gonna die..." Cowtails said, starting to cry again.

"I think we're almost there, judging by those dogs..." SP answered.

Kowalski looked down, not knowing what to say.

SP froze as she saw spider out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh mystic..." She whispered. Then started screaming, "OH MYSTIC! AHHH! SOMEONE HELP! CALL 911!"

"SH CALM DOWN ITS JUST A SPIDAH!"

Skipper snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly a random lady came in hours later.

"Who are you?" Cowtails asked.

"sorry I can't tell you who I am sweetie." She treated the beaten girl. "I'm part of an organization your mom used to work for. I haven't seen you since your mom died.. I can't get you out but were working on it... Bye sweetie."

Cowtails was confused but thankful. "Bye thank you!"

The lady left.

SP got out her chainsaw, "DIE SPIDER!"

Skipper freaked out. "SHE'S GOT THE CHAINSAW!"

Private screamed.

All the while Kowalski had fallen asleep. His girlfriend shook him awake then explained what happened.

SP whacked the spider. The bug was squashed. SP was still going crazy. "Theres more around here! I know it!"

"I wonder who that lady was..." Kowalski wondered.

"Me too..." Cowtails sighed.

Private groaned, "SP! THERE ARE NO MORE SPIDAHS!"

SP took a deep breath. "Ugh, I hate spiders! They're sick! They are so sick, my mom used to free spiders all over my room."

Skipper accidently snickered. Private covered his beak quickly with panicked eyes.

Cowtails gulped, "Kowalski? since we've been here,have you ever thought about...you know...this could be the last time we're together?"

SP glared at Skipper. "Excuse me..? My mom didn't do that for humor.. She did it cause she hated me! I don't see how a mom hating their kids is funny!"

She ran off angrily.

"Nope. As a certain annoying person says, it's only bad if you believe it's bad."

That saying is stuck in his head because every time his inventions blew up, SP would slam the door open and shout it.

"Skippah!" Private shouted.

"I didn't know!"

The british penguin ran after his girlfriend.

Cowtails teared up, "I believe its bad...and I have plenty of reasons too...I wish Mom was here..."

SP tripped, falling down a trail of rocks. "Owwwww.." She had cuts over her arms and face. "Oh wow can this day get any better?" SP continued to run, limping with every step.

Kowalski patted Cowtails back.

Private tripped on the same rock and went flying. He screamed until he landed on SP's head.

Cowtails picked up Kowalski and hugged him like a stuffed animal. "I need a hug..." She cried.

SP quickly put Private down. "I would be careful. Thats one way to get a bloody body."

Kowalski hugged his girlfriend back.

"but... Come back! Skippah didn't mean it, he didn't know! Please?" Private begged.

Cowtails sat there, hugging Kowalski with a smile.

SP sighed then started limping back. "Fine..."

Private clapped his flippers, "Yay!" He paused. "what's wrong with your leg?"

"Kowalski? Do you really like me or did you just act like it? " Cowtails let go of Kowalski a little, "Because after you went to sleep, Skipper was telling me...


	22. Chapter 22

"Just bleeding, no biggie." SP shrugged.

Kowalski looked a little hurt. "Told you what?"

Private frowned, "but you're limping.."

"he was telling me stuff like... Like you were just being nice and trying to make me feel better...you didn't really like me...is it true?"

"Its just a deep cut in my leg."

"No it's not true! I really do love you! You think I try to protect you for nothing? I do it because I care for you!" Kowalski shouted, thinking; he was going to get Skipper for this.

"exactly! it could get infected! Oh, there's Skippah and Rico!" Private pointed out.

Rico whacked Skipper upside the head.

"look...I didn't know...I'm sorry for saying that.." The leader said awkwardly.

"but...why would Skipper..."

"It's fine Private!" SP looked at Skipper. " Its ok, you didn't know. I should've told all of you about my mom who treats me like heck, not just Private."

"Might be jealous or something." Kowalski shrugged.

"So, shall we get going?" Skipper suggested as Private treated SP's leg while she was distracted.

Cowtails shook her head, "he wouldn't be jealous...he said it was okay...but last night he told me,"Cowtails, I don't want you to get hurt...but don't believe Kowalski when he says he loves you. He still has a thing for Doris, and when he found out you love him, he told Rico and I that he was going to be nice and try to make you feel better.""

SP nodded, "Yeah, or Cowtails is doomed! I would like to get this search and rescue mission over with."

"Oh please that dolphin is a heart breaker! And I don't remember telling Rico and Skipper anything like that! Are you saying you don't believe that I love you?" His eyes stung with tears. It was Doris all over again!

"N-no...it's just..." Cowtails stuttered.

"It's just what?" Kowalski asked.

"Just...it was believable...when he said it...but you never act like you have a girlfriend really...like Private and SP act around each other..."

Kowalski looked down. "Well, Private is sweet, unlike me. According to Doris, I'm boring. I'm sorry that I can't act the way you want me too..."

"that's not what I meant! Kowalski... I'm sorry... I just..." Cowtails didn't notice her dad walk in. She sighed. "i mess everything up don't I? Even this relationship.. I opened my big mouth..."

Her dad grabbed her hair, "Darn right you mess everything up! Why are you still alive after that?!"

Cowtails was very surprised to see him standing there. "Wh-What?"

Then he started doing THINGS to her.

While the group was watching, Private tried to hold SP's hand but he was too short.

Kowalski lunged forward and punched Cowtails Dad in the leg.


	23. Chapter 23

SP giggled, "Too bad I'm not a penguin."

Cowtails' Dad growled, "I've had enough of your penguin!" He got out a knife and threw it towards Kowalski.

"No Kowalski!" Cowtails screamed, jumping in front of her boyfriend. The object jammed trough her chest.

Her Dad laughed, "Oops, I missed." He went upstairs and left Cowtails gasping for air.

"Carry me?" Private asked, smiling sweetly.

Kowalski's face went pale, "Cowtails!" He limped over, "Oh no... You can't die!"

SP smiled, "Yep!" She picked up Private and continued to walk.

"Kowalski...remember..." Cowtails gasped out.

"I think we're here..." Private remarked.

"No don't die! DON'T!" The word 'don't' echoed around the room.

"Did you guys hear that?" SP asked then put Private down. And she knocked down the door.

Cowtails' Dad turned, "What the-? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE PENGUINS?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF FLIPPING PENGUINS!"

Cowtails heard yelling as her eyes drooped, "Whaaaa..?"

SP pulled out her chainsaw, "You're gonna get it for kidnapping my friend!" She smacked the weapon against his head,  
"TAKE THAT BIT**!" His head got a slice and he fell down. (Down. As in DEAD.)

Kowalski hugged Cowtails crying. She closed her eyes, "is there...anything..stop bleeding..." She slowly slipped into a coma.

Rico blew down the door, "In here!"

SP raced in the room, "Oh mystic! Cowtails! We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Then do it!" Skipper yelled.

Time skip brought by penguins

The doctor walked in, "You all are here for Tyler McCormick? Including the freakish talking penguins?"

"Hey!" Rico grunted.

"Call her Cowtails!" Skipper shouted.

SP glared, "They are my friends! Not freaks!"

Kowalski was sobbing quietly in his flippers.

The doctor stared, "Right. It's just...they're talking...anyway, she's still in her coma...it's possible that she may die...if our nurses get it right..."

"WHAT?! NO!" Rico yelled.

"NOT MY FRIEND!" SP screamed.

"No NO! She should've let that stupid knife hit me!"

"BUT! You can go in and see her, if you are quiet, and do not touch her."

Private sniffed, "Okay.."


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor lead them to the room Cowtails was in. She was in a bed, attached to machines.

The main nurse spoke up, "Doctor, we believe she's fine...her injuries are still treacherous, but she is no longer in a coma, just  
unconscious...she will live."

Skipper smiled.

"Yay!" Rico cheered.

"Goody! She'll live through this!" Private shouted.

Kowalski smiled, "Oh thank goodness!"

SP sighed in relief, "I can't wait when she wakes up so I can tell her the good news!"

Kowalski gave her a confused glance.

SP whispered, "Her dad is dead."

"That is good news-" Kowalski paused. "SP you killed someone..."

"I meant to knock him out!"

"IT WAS EPIC! you should've seen it Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"that's not important right now...Kowalski, go up there and talk to her...even though she's unconscious, I know she'd love to hear your voice..." Private said, motioning for Kowalski to stand on the edge of the bed.

Skipper smiled.

"Ok...Cowtails, I'm sorry. You really didn't have to do that... I just want you to know that I really love you and that you shouldn't always believe what Skipper says. And that you're safe now. Your dad is never going to hurt you again."

Rico smiled.

SP smiled then left the room, "Now I'm going to clean my chainsaw..."

Skipper smiled, at Kowalski's speech to Cowtails.

Private sniffed, "So..sweet..."

Cowtails eyelids fluttered and her hand twitched. "Cowtails!" Kowalski smiled.

SP put her chainsaw away.

A women with baggy hair came towards her, "You!"

SP raised an eyebrow, "Its SP, FYI. What do you want?"

"You're coming with me. Don't give me trouble you bit**!"

SP's eyes widen. "Ohh, its you."

The women grabbed her arm and dragged her out. SP stayed silent. She didn't want to put Private in danger this time..


	25. Chapter 25

"Skippah? Where's SP?" Private asked.

Skipper silently heard a unknown voice and SP's. "Uh oh...Private you stay here! Rico watch him!" Skipper slid out and followed SP who was getting dragged.

The nurses voices sounded out from outside the room, "That girl in there, she's really weird, yeah? She's dating a penguin and friends with a chainsaw freak and three other penguins...I'd say she's mental. There's no way she's waking up any time soon."

"You thought I forgotten about you bit**?"

"Well yeah, I was hoping it stayed that way!"

"Why are you carrying weapons?!" The women screamed.

"Well..."

"GET IN THE HOUSE!"

SP ran in the small house. Then ran in a room which looked plenty dirty. A black and white cat walked over to her as she locked the door. She groaned. The cat meowed.

SP picked up the cat. "Socks! You're alive!" She buried her face in the Sock's fur.

Kowalski's eyes widen, "You guys heard that, right?" He gulped.

Rico nodded.

Skipper jumped in through a window. "SP!" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "what are you doing? Why did you go with your mom?!"

"How dare they! So rude!" Private huffed.

The nurses continued, "and that poor talkin' penguin. What was he thinkin'  
when he said yes to her? I betcha he was drunk and she seduced him or somethin'."

Private gasped.

SP gave him a look, "Hello? The scariest demon on earth? Thats my mom! I'm still scared of her!"

Socks snarled at Skipper. "No Socks! We don't eat Skipper!" SP scolded.

"Why would I eat a penguin? They are ugly and gross!" The cat said with a scoff.

SP glared, "My boyfriend happens to be a penguin!" She paused, "Wait.. You can talk?"

"You can obviously understand him!"

"Good point."

"Who the heck are you talking to?!"

"N..Nobody. Skipper you need to get out of here. If my mom sees you, she'll kill you!"


	26. Chapter 26

Kowalski looked confused, "Who are they talking about?"

Rico shrugged.

"Kowalski what othah penguins could they be talking about?! They're talking about you! and Cowtails! They're saying how stupid she is and how much of an idiot she is!" Private shouted.

Skipper scoffed, "She's not killing this penguin. Come on, we gotta get you out of here. We can sneak out your window, back to the hospital!"

Kowalski glared at the doorway, "If anyone is a idiot, it's those nurses!"

"Mystic no! She'll kill me! Literally speaking. And I can't!" SP petted Sock's black fur. "I know my sister is here somewhere. I'm not going to let her die here."

A girl with dirty blond hair crawled out from a closet. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Skipper or me?" SP asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess both.. Why are you back?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind. For now on, we stick together."

The girl smiled.

Skipper waved his flippers around, "She can come with us! Be apart of our team! Just like you and Cowtails did! And Socks can too! Come on, no one is going to kill you!"

Cowtails let out a shaky breath then turned her head towards Kowalski. Her eyes opened halfway.

Private gasped, "Look Kowalski!"

SP studied Skipper.

"Come on!" The girl whined.

"Fine." SP smashed her fist through the window.

The girl's eyes widened. "You gotten stronger.."

"Bella, that doesn't matter!" SP jumped out the window with Socks.

Bella followed.

Kowalski hugged Cowtails tightly, "COWTAILS!"

Skipper jumped down, "Okay, so her name is Bella. Good to know. SP, you might want to explain the situation to Bella and Socks." He started leading them to the hospital.

Cowtails groaned quietly. Private and Rico jumped on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Cowtails?" Private asked.

"horrible...it's like a hangover times ten...but Kowalski, I heard what you said earlier..." Cowtails smiled weakly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Why are we going to the place where you get sick?" Bella asked.

"Because my friends are there."

"What friends?"

"Cowtails, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Well actually Private is my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Bella scoffed, "No way."

"You're just jealous!"

"The reason why your dad won't hurt you is because SP killed him."

Cowtails smiled, "what a relief...Did they happen to say how long I'm gonna be in here for? Even though I'm really not feeling myself right now..."

The doctor walked in, "Good, you're awake! Would you like to hear the report?"

"not yet...I wanna wait for SP.."

The doctor looked confused, "Okay...suit yourself.." He exited.

"I wondah where SP and Skippah went..." Private cut off in a gasp, "I hope she's not cheating on me with Skippah!"

"Private...I'm sure there's a reason Skipper went to go find SP...she loves you, not Skipper, I saw that she made such a big deal about that...SP wouldn't cheat on you."

SP ran in the room, "We're back! What did I miss?"

Bella gasped, "What happen to HER?"

Skipper explained what happened to Bella.

"SP!" Private shouted with a smile.

"Sorry. I had to save my cat and sister from a demon."

"So Bella, you understand now?"

"Yep!" Bella nodded.

"That's a shocker."

Bella glared at her sister.

"Whaat?" SP whined.

"Kowalski...I can't move...what if...what if something happens when you guys go back to the HQ for the night and I can't defend myself? Like what if one of those guys that r*ped me that night when I was eight..what if they get me?" Cowtails started crying, "Kowalski, I don't want anything else to happen..."

"I doubt they know you're here. So don't worry." Kowalski said hugging Cowtails.

"And If they do... Scream really loud and I'll kill them!" SP smiled.

"What did I miss here?" Bella asked.

SP glared. "Man you need a shower! There's blood, and dirt in your hair!"


	28. Chapter 28

Cowtails looked at Kowalski, "I wish I could hug you back...but I can't move..."

The doctor walked in, "Good, we're all here. Here's the report. She has a few broken ribs, a very big wound on her chest that will scar, a broken leg and broken arm, and for a short time, she won't really be able to move."

"And how long does she have to stay here, Doc?" Skipper asked.

"Three weeks."

Cowtails blinked, "What?" Her eyes drooped. "why am I so..." She yawned, "sleepy.." The teen fell asleep suddenly.

"What the heck?" Skipper questioned.

"Relax. She had a special medicine in her IV that made her sleep so it could work. She'll be asleep for a few hours." The  
doctor left.

SP raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I've been through worse."

Bella covered her ears, "Please I don't want to remember that."

SP smiled goofy like, "Too late."

Her sister glared, "I still don't understand how you lived that night!"

Private raised his brow at the sisters. "What are you two talking about?"

Skipper hopped on the side of the bed next to Rico and Kowalski, "How's she doing? I heard the report..."

"When she ran away. She came in our room, grabbed a blade, she had a black eye with a bleeding nose and gashes all over her body also all her ribs were broken. But broken bones never stopped my sister."

SP shrugged, "It takes a while to learn to ignore pain flowing through you."

"Then she said our brother died. She hugged Socks then jumped out the window."

"Still asleep." Kowalski replied.

"Ya know, you don't really act like you're in a relationship with her. Oh geez, I remember the way I acted once I started dating her...you remember how I acted so different around her? That's how you need to act...not different than YOU, but...act like she's your girlfriend! Kiss her! Hug her! Put your arm around her! That's what you need to do!" Skipper glared at him.

Kowalski looked away, "I know... I really do try."

"Try harder! We're leaving for the night, going to show the new girls the HQ."

SP squinted at him. "New 'Girls'?"

"OOh Goody!" Private lead everyone out.

"LET'S GO BELLA!" SP screamed, running out the room.

"WOO HOO!" Bella followed.

Skipper stopped by the door way, "Kowalski, are you staying here with her tonight?"

The scientist nodded, "Yes I'm staying here. I can't let anyone hurt her."

Skipper slid away.

"Alright everyone, lights out!" Skipper shouted.

Private got in his bunk and went to sleep.

Cowtails yawned as she stretched, "Wha...?" Kowalski was asleep on the night table that was next to the bed.

Skipper woke up for some unknown reason, "Everyone's still asleep? Hmm!" He watched Tv and drank his fish coffee.

"what..? did everyone leave me...?"

Bella open her eyes, she sat up on the floor and looked around. Her eyes widened. SP was curled up on the floor, IN MAGE FORM!

"SP!" She whispered.

SP lifted her head and look around. Her blue-green eyes widned seeing her paws. She muttered something then she was human again. SP blushed embarrassed.

Bella saw Skipper in the corner of her eye and smirked. She sneaked behind him. "BOO!"

Kowalski woke up, "Oh! You're awake!"

Skipper screamed then spun around in a fighting pose. He sighed, seeing it was Bella. "Oh, its just you..."

I noticed SP has some mary sue moments so I added that mage form part. To show she can't do everything right.


	29. Chapter 29

Private woke up with a yawn, "what's with all the noise?"

* * *

Cowtails sighed, "well at least you stayed..." She smiled.

* * *

Bella laughed.

SP grinned and high-fived her sister, "Nice one bella! You scared him good!"

* * *

Kowalski grinned happily, "Of course I did. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

* * *

Private giggled, "Skippah, you were really scared by..." He let out another giggle, "a girl?"

Skipper growled, "Shut up."

Private laughed.

* * *

"I know...you say it all the time.." Cowtails giggled.

* * *

"Sis?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure, we'll be back!" The two went up the hatch. "Soo?"

"I secretly have a crush on Skipper..."

The last thing Bella expected from SP was a stern motherly glance. ".. I don't know. Skipper might want to stay away from love for a while. He did just get his heart broken."

Bella sighed.

* * *

"That's because I mean it." Kowalski remarked, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

* * *

"what do you think they're talking about?" Skipper questioned.

"Probably girl stuff. You know...hair, phones, boys. Or in this case, penguins." Private giggled.

"Private can I tell you a secret?"

"Let me guess, you've taken a liking to SP's sistah?"

"I know I said I would never love again after Cowtails but...holy chiz! She's amazing!"

Private giggled, "Skippah's in love! Skippah's in love!"

"Shh!" Skipper shushed him.

* * *

Cowtails giggled, "I wonder...what the heck I'm going to do in here for three entire weeks..."

* * *

"OHH, in love!" Rico laughed. (Rico has spider-man hearing)

"Let's go back in." Bella nodded, failing to see the evil look in her sister's eyes.

SP raced into the HQ, "BELLA LOVES SKIPPER! BELLA LOVES SKIPPER!"

"SP!" Bella shouted.

Skipper raised his brow, "What?"

* * *

"Kowalski...I'm bored..."

* * *

SP was out of breath as she spoke, "Bella, Loves, Skipper!"

Bella glared at her, "You can't keep that big mouth shut can you?"

* * *

"What do you want to do then?" Kowalski asked.

* * *

"Bella is this true?"

Private giggled in the background.

* * *

"I can't do anything. I can't move!"

* * *

Bella giggled nervously, "Yep."

* * *

"Well you won't be able to move for a while."

Cowtails groaned, "I know...it's gonna be so boring...and scary..."

* * *

Skipper smiled, "Well, will you be my girlfriend?"

Private hugged SP. (SP and Bella did get shrunk to penguin size in a unseen scene)

"OMG! YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Bella screamed.

"Too much yes..." SP sighed.

Bella dance around...In a dirty way, "WOO!"

"Yep thats Bella! Now can we clean you up?"

Bella stopped, "Uh yeah. Is there a shower in here?"

"yeah, downstairs, in the room we built. There's sleeping bags, a TV, stereo, closets, and a bathroom down there. That's where Cowtails has been living with SP, now that you're part of the team, you can stay down there too." Skipper smiled then kissed Bella's cheek.

* * *

Cowtails got the nurse to turn on the TV and PoM happened to be on. "Oh yay!" And to Kowalski's horror, the episode was Mental Hen.

And uh Bella danced in a dirty way, because its the only dance she knows to do


	30. Chapter 30

Bella blushed then ran downstairs to take a shower.

"Man she's in a hurry." SP's eyes widened suddenly, "WAIT TV?!" She ran downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

Kowalski blushed furiously, knowing what DANCE he did the episode.

* * *

"OOOoh Skippah you're dating Bella now!" Private giggled.

Skipper gave him a stern look, "calm yourself Private, you have a girlfriend of your own, no need to go poking around mine."

"I wasn't! I just think it's adorable!" Private giggled more. (.-. Adorable doesn't describe Skipper and Bella's love life. TRUST ME.)

* * *

Cowtails giggled, "So far this episode is funny!"

* * *

Bella came out of the shower, and sat next to SP who was watching TV. At that moment Skipper and Private came down. Private huggled SP and Skipper held Bella's hand. The girl blushed.

"What are we watching?" Private asked.

* * *

"this is...hilarious!" Cowtails laughed and giggled.

* * *

"PoM My favorite show in the whole dang planet!" SP shouted in excitement. She turned to her sister, "Bella did you know we had a TV?"

"You didn't know?" Bella remarked with a roll of her eyes. Her older sister had forgotten she just got her; how could of she known?

"No... Not really!" SP giggled.

* * *

Kowalski groaned, "This is so embarrassing!"

* * *

Skipper rolled his eyes, "That's because Cowtails loves it down here, and most of the time she's either in the lab with Kowalski or down here watching TV, but SP is always doing something really stupid."

Private gasped, "Skippah! Not nice!"

* * *

Cowtails giggled. She started laughing harder, "Kowalski did all the episodes really happen?"

* * *

SP got out her chainsaw, "Would you like to repeat that Skipper?" Her eyes had flooded red.

Bella stared non-amused, "Is my sister always like this?"

* * *

Kowalski whined, "Yes..."

* * *

"Yes she is...she almost killed me in the space ship once when she got like this..." Skipper hid behind Bella.

"Oh dear...SP...Please calm down..." Private plead.

* * *

Cowtails was now laughing so hard, she was crying.

* * *

"NOT UNTIL HE TAKES IT BACK!"

Bella looked at Skipper, "Why did she get mad at you in the spaceship?"

"BECAUSE HE CALLED ME A IT!" SP shouted, old anger settling in.

"Whoa Skipper! We never call my sister a it! Our mom used to call her a it...Or something like that."

"YES I KNOW THAT ALREADY I'M NEVER CALLING HER AN IT AGAIN!" Skipper screamed.

"SP Please!" Private begged.

* * *

Cowtails suddenly stopped laughing and growled fiercely.

* * *

"I DO NOT DO STUPID THINGS YOU BI***!"

Bella slapped SP, "CALM DOWN!"

SP's eyes went back to their natural color. "Oh. Thanks for that. I almost killed Skipper!" SP laughed, as if killing the commander was a normal thing.

* * *

Kowalski whimpered, "C-Cowtails I never liked that kiss.. I swear!"

Now here are the parts Cowtails was laughing at;  
1\. Kowalski: Believing this psychic nonsense is going against everything I stand for! *dramatic pose*  
Skipper: Yeah yeah that's great Kowalski. *leaves habitat with chicken and Rico/Private*  
Kowalski: no such thing...as psyychic...powers...  
Chicken: *turns around and makes a threatening noise*  
Kowalski: *gulp* did anyone else just see that?

2\. Kowalski: pssht. Anyone can pick from a given set of options.  
Private: Isn't that what you do?  
Kowalski: I DO IT WITH SCIENCE! now, I have placed a red crayon somewhere in the zoo and only I know  
where it is-*sees chicken holding the red crayon* BWAAAHAAAAAA! *makes a funny noise and runs away*

3\. Kowalski: I hate this planet...  
SKipper: *talks*  
Kowalski: *bangs his head onthe rock* *discovers notebooks* This is the proof Skipper! *says something I  
can't remember*  
Skipper: Denerd and repeat.

Kowalski: This is just flawless study in logic! She's no psychic, she's just twenty times smarter than the rest  
of us COMBINED! wait...that's much more disturbing...

4\. Kowalski: *is dancing and singing* I know what you need...the Kowalski! *continues*


	31. Chapter 31

"Again..." Skipper growled under his breath.

Private covered his beak, "Skippah shh!"

* * *

"I know...i could tell...If I ever find that chicken I'm gonna turn her into McDonalds chicken nuggets..." Cowtails growled.

* * *

SP glared, "What?"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure every fangirl wants to do that..." Kowalski laughed softly.

* * *

"Oh nothing!"

"He didn't say anything!"

* * *

"Not as much as me...I wish I could move..." Cowtails tried to move her hand, "rrrr...grrrr..." Her finger only twitched, she sighed. "it feels like I'm trying to use the force."

* * *

"ok then! If you'll excuse me!" SP ran inside the bathroom and got out black hair dye. "I always wanted to do this!" Thirty minutes later, she came out with black hair.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You dyed your hair?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Uh no."

"I think you look wondahful!" Private smiled, "can we go do something?"

* * *

"DOCTOOOOORR!" Cowtails yelled.

He came in, "What?!"

"When is this temporary paralysis thing gonna wear off?" Cowtails raised her hand to make a point, "it's really annoying...wait...I can move!"

"I guess now! But you still have major injuries, so take it easy for a while..."

"Can I at least sit up?" Cowtails asked.

The doctor sat the bed up. "there. Sheesh." He left.

Cowtails played with her hands as if they were toy airplanes, "I can move!"

* * *

"Sure!"

* * *

Kowalski smiled sweetly as he watched Cowtails.

* * *

"Where shall we go?" Private giggled.

"Well, I'm taking Bella to the park. Let's go, my Cadet." Skipper led Bella out.

* * *

"Boosh! Ahhhh! No, Manny, no! Whoosh! Noooooooo" Cowtails echoed the 'nooooo'.

* * *

"Hmm... How come I know what to do in a crisis... When I don't know what to do for a romantic occasion? Let me think... Um..Hm..." SP tapped her chin.

"How about dinnah somewhere?" Private suggested.

* * *

Cowtails shook her head, "What was I doing?"

* * *

"Sounds good to me." SP paused in horror, "Does that mean I have to wear a dress?!"

* * *

"Being adorable."

* * *

"No, not if you don't want to. I think you're beautiful anyway." Private smiled sweetly.

* * *

"That's impossible." Cowtails remarked.

* * *

"Aw thanks! Where are we gonna eat? I know nothing about New York..."

* * *

"What do you mean? You were playing like a adorable child!" Kowalski smiled.

* * *

"Um...well...we could go to the Italian restaurant that's close to the zoo!"

* * *

Cowtails giggled, "that's funny. But no."

A nurse popped in, "She's right. There's no way she's adorable."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, su**."

"I'm not the su** here, look at your uniform!"

"You're dating a penguin that clearly should be mine. Yeah, you're a su**." The nurse kissed Kowalski.

Cowtails' pupils in her eyes take over until there is no brown and almost no white. She growled like a demon.


	32. Chapter 32

"MEH!" Kowalski pushed the nurse away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He jumped on the bed, shaking in shock.

"Never..touch...him...again..." Cowtails said, pointing at the nurse. All the sudden she was lifted off the floor. Cowtails' eyes went normal, "whoa!" She moved the nurse back and forth with her hand. "I really can use the force!"

"What's goin' on here? Put me down, sl**!"

"Not likely." She smashed her into the ceiling then threw her into the hall.

Kowalski's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. He felt dizzy, everything seemed to blur.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" She made a chair move up and down. She also made the TV remote go side-to-side. Cowtails squealed, "THIS IS AWESOME!" She noticed Kowalski's eyes, "Kowalski? What's wrong?"

"H-H-H-H-H-How..." Kowalski stammered. 'This could be dangerous. What if she accidentally hurts someone?'

"Kowalski...You don't have to be afraid...I'm not gonna hurt anyone..."

'knowing Cowtails, she wouldn't hurt anyone. I know she won't, but my da** body won't stop shaking!' He punched himself, trying to get himself to calm down. "Ow God da**it! That didn't work.."

"Kowalski!" Cowtails picked him up, "Calm down! I won't use my powers on anyone unless it's necessary!"

"I know. You wouldn't hurt anyone unless you had too. Thank god SP doesn't have what you have! She would go crazy." (What you talk'n about Koko? SP has magic XD It does the same thing as the force)

"Isn't that the truth. But check this out!" She used her power to shut the door and turn on the TV. "isn't that EPIC!" She squealed.

Kowalski laughed, "There you go again. Being adorable."

"Yeah...right. Like your dancing to distract the Blue Hen was adorable." Cowtails giggled.

"It was not!" Kowalski blushed and pouted.

"Yes it was!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski's belly, "I wonder if you're ticklish..."

Kowalski squealed then rolled to the edge of the bed, "I am not ticklish!"

"Oh you aren't?" She kicked the covers up to roll him back toward her. "I think you are!" She tickled him, obviously.

"COWTAILS STOP!" Kowalski shouted, laughing uncontrollably while trying to get away.

"Hmm...Say "Rico is smarter than me!""

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT!" She tickled underneath his flippers while giggling.

"AHH!" He laughed harder, "NO!"

"COME ON, SAY IT!" She tickled more.

"NOOO!"

Cowtails stopped, "Okay, I give up." She giggled.

"Thank you!" Kowalski sat up, "What kind of girlfriend tickles their boyfriend? I'm sure SP would tickle her boyfriend. But you?" He pretended to pout.

"Aw, poor wittle Kowalski..." She patted his head. "and hey, I love tickling! My mom used to tickle me all the time because I was so ticklish!" She paused nervously, 'shut up now you just told him you're ticklish!'

 **Isn't that great? We got a tickle moment with Cowtails and Kowalski! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

"that was wondahful SP!" Private smiled.

* * *

"If you weren't in a hospital bed, I would be tickling you..." Kowalski playfully glared.

* * *

"Yep! You know this question has been swarming in my head... Are any of you guys ticklish?" SP asked curiously.

"Me and Rico aren't...but I know someone who is..." Skipper looked at Private with a smirk.

"Oh dear..." Private laughed nervously, "what are you talking about? I'm not ticklish..."

"Really?" Skipper poked Private's stomach.

Private squealed a bit then moved away, "No, not tickish..."

* * *

"just because I have a broken rib...dang it.." Cowtails sighed dramatically, "If only Kowalski were man enough to tickle someone with a broken rib..."

* * *

"Oh my Private you're ticklish!" SP laughed. 'Haha! Good thing I'm not ticklish!' She paused. 'RIGHT?'

* * *

"I might hurt you if I tried." Kowalski remarked.

* * *

"Are YOU ticklish, SP?"

"Yes...I'd like to know that..." Private said with curiosity lingering in his voice.

* * *

"Fine." Cowtails played with her hands then repeatedly floated water in the air and back into the glass. She stared in awe.

* * *

"What? I HAVE NEVER BEEN TICKLISH."

Private giggled then he and Skipper tackled SP and started tickling her.

* * *

Cowtails got bored and pretended to be a child again. "Sir yes sir! We are go for takeoff! Countdown! Boom! BLASTOFF!"

* * *

"No!" SP laughed.

"Aha! You are ticklish!" Skipper crowed, "Come on Bella, help us!"

Private tickled his girlfriend more.

* * *

"Johnny! What is it commander? We're headed towards Mars and we can't stop! Oh no! Press the alert button! MAYDAY MAYDAY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Cowtails made a crashing sound then giggled.

* * *

"STOP STOP!" SP laughed harder.

"I would, but I wanna live." Bella giggled.

Rico gave her a questioning look.

"She's going to kill them when they stop."

* * *

Cowtails put her hand over her heart. "We'll miss each other...straighten up soldier!" She saluted, "Yes commander! I want you ready to die!" She gulped, "Ok-kay? Commander! We're going down! AAAHHH! I see that soldier, get a hold of yourself! DIE LIKE A MAN!"

* * *

Skipper stopped to take a breath, and Private fell over.

* * *

Kowalski snickered.

* * *

"Finally!" SP shouted, tickling Private.

Bella whined, "I wish Skipper was ticklish!"

Private squealed, "AAAHHHH! HE IS! AHAHAHAHA! HE JUST DOESN'T SQUEAL LIKE ME! EEEEEEEEHEEHEHEHEHE!"

Skipper scoffed, "Heheh...not true...No man like me is ticklish!"

* * *

"get a hold of yourself soldier! We landed! SAFELY! But Commander! THOSE ALIENS ARE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US! WE'RE GONNA BE ENSLAVED AND MURDERED BY CREEPY PURPLE MARTIANS! AAAHHH!"

* * *

Bella smiled then tackled Skipper, tickling him.

"AAHHH! NO PLEASE STOP!" Skipper laughed hard.

* * *

"DIE MARTIANS DIE! POW POW POW!" Cowtails made gun motions with her hand.

Some man from the next room shouted while coughing, "Shut up!"

Cowtails ignored him.

* * *

"You have to say I love lunacorns first!" Bella giggled.

* * *

Kowalski covered his beak to muffle his laughter.

* * *

"NEVER!" Skipper laughed, "I'LL NEVER SAY IT!"

* * *

"Oh no commander! The martians are going to earth! They're gonna enslave everybody! They're gonna shut down Fanfiction! THEY'RE GONNA CUT OFF THE PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES!"

* * *

"I guess I'll never stop then!"

* * *

"Private and SP wouldn't like that." Kowalski chuckled.

* * *

"AAAHHH NOOOOO!"

* * *

Cowtails stopped, "WERE YOU WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!" She blushed.

* * *

"SAY IT!" Bella shouted.

* * *

"Yep. And it was adorable." Kowalski smiled.

* * *

"I LOVE THE LUNACORNS! AHHHHH!"

* * *

"For the last time, I AM NOT ADORABLE!" Cowtails shouted.

* * *

Bella smirked and stopped.

At that moment SP stopped tickling her boyfriend. "My work here is done!"

* * *

"Of course... Adorable." Kowalski playfully smirked.

* * *

Skipper glared at Bella playfully. "Oh you're gonna get it..."

Private calmed down and breathed heavy.

* * *

"DIE!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski, "WHO'S ADORABLE NOW?!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Ohh, Whats Skippy gonna do? Glare me to death?" Bella cooed.

* * *

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kowalski screeched.

* * *

Skipper tackled Bella, "This!"

* * *

"Yes this again! NOW TELL ME WHO'S ADORABLE!" Cowtails shouted.

* * *

"You're gonna tackle me? Oh yeah.. That's so scary... Oh wait... No it isn't!"

* * *

Kowalski squealed, "You?"

Cowtails stopped, "I give up again. I'm not adorable!"

* * *

Skipper tickled Bella.

* * *

"No matter what you do, you're adorable!"

* * *

"DARN IT!" Bella squealed, "How could this happen?!"

* * *

Cowtails sighed, "Prove it."

* * *

"YOU TICKLED ME, THAT'S HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

* * *

"Prove that you're adorable? Nope you already showed your adorableness!" Kowalski grinned.

* * *

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Bella laughed.

"ITS TOTALLY FAIR! Hahahahahahahahaha! NO MERCY!"

* * *

"No way! I can't prove it because I don't believe it!"

* * *

"Nu-uh!" She then passed out from laughing.

* * *

"Nope. You did by acting like a child!"

* * *

"oops... PLEASE JUST BE UNCONSCIOUS!" Skipper screamed.

* * *

"I give up..." Cowtails went back to child mode.

* * *

That's why you don't tickle her." SP remarked.

Skipper freaked out, "WAKE UP!" He slapped Bella.

"Skippah!" Private scolded.

* * *

"THE MARTIANS ARE BACK! THEY'RE KILLING THE PUPPIES! COMMANDER WHAT DO WE DO?! I DONT KNOW!"

* * *

"OWCH! What was that for?"

SP shook her head, "Remind me to never return to our slapping demon Mom."

"sorry had to wake you up somehow..." Skipper apologized.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll save you! Commander what is Cowtails doing here? Relax! She and her friends can save us! That's right, me and the penguins can defeat the Martians! If Kowalski can make a laser and Skipper can sneak the others into their base, we can turn them on each other!"

* * *

"Oh. What if our mom comes to find us?" Bella asked nervously.

"I would normally fight but our mom is scary... Oh my g*d! If she finds... THEN WE'LL DIE!" SP freaked out then fainted.

* * *

"Uh Cowtails? Martians aren't real..." Kowalski remarked.

* * *

"No! You won't! Because Skippah, Rico and I will protect you! Right guys?" Private argued.

* * *

Cowtails ignored him and made fighting noises, "take that Martians! DIE! DIE ADORABLE PURPLE SPACE CREATURES, DIE!"

* * *

"Uh-huh." Rico grunted.

SP woke up, "I half believe you and half don't believe you. What if... SHE'S OUTSIDE?!"

SP's eyes widened then she dragged Bella out of the HQ. They got thrown into big bags.

"Really? I'm not in the mood for this!"

"YOU HAD TO BRING MOM UP!"

"SORRY!"


	35. Chapter 35

"Cowtails...! OH Nevermind."

* * *

"SP!" Private shouted. He and Skipper followed.

* * *

The nurse walked back in, "I'm getting complaints from everyone. First, you need to shut up. Second, you're face is disgusting."

"Hey!"

The nurse started choking Cowtails. "get...off...me..." She struggled.

* * *

SP and her sister were thrown into their room AKA back in the demon house.

"Ow!" SP cried out.

"SHUT UP BI***!" She punched her in the face, SP staggered against her old bed.

"SKIPPER! HELP!" Bella screamed.

She only got a smack in the face. "Shut up!"

"Bi***..." SP growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"BI***!"

The demon women punched SP where her ribs are.

"OH MYSTIC!" FINALLY, she left.

* * *

Kowalski pried the nurse off Cowtails and pushed her into a wall, "YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND I SWEAR- How DO YOU EVEN STILL WORK HERE?!" The nurse threw Kowalski on the bed then stomped out.

* * *

Skipper and Private jumped through the window.

"Are you alright girls?!" Skipper asked.

* * *

"Cowtails, Are you ok?" Kowalski questioned worriedly.

* * *

"Sure." SP shrugged with a wince.

"Yeah but I'm not sure about my sister!" SP glared, "I'm FINE."

Suddenly SHE stormed back in, "Oh no you don't!" She kicked Skipper into a wall and stomped on Private's feet.

"Skipper!" Bella shouted.

SP stared in shock as her so called mother left. Private whimpered.

Skipper groaned, "what the...don't worry... Well get you out of here..." He fainted.

* * *

"sorta... SURPRISE ATTACK!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski.

* * *

SP carefully picked up Private then set him on her bed. "I'm so sorry Private..."

Bella hugged Skipper, "What are we going to do?!"

SP teared up, "I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

Kowalski squealed, "Cowtails!"

"HAHAHAHA SUCKER! Now who's loved very much? WHO'S LOVED?!" Cowtails laughed.

* * *

"no don't cry... We'll get you out of here..."

* * *

"What is with the tickling?!" Kowalski laughed.

* * *

"Yeah... TO HEAVEN! She's going to kill everyone in this room!"

"Skipper wake up! Please!" Bella begged.

"Ah! Wha? Oh! We're gonna get you out of here, one way or another!"

Private cried, "My feet hurt..."

SP got out her bag and pulled out bandages. She wrapped them around Private's feet.

"Trust me guys. WE are going to die. This place is Hell. My mom kills anyone she hates, like any insane person would."

Private whimpered, "I don't want to die..."

"And you're not gonna die!" Skipper snapped.


	36. Chapter 36

**(Here Cowtails asked Kowalski what Skipper was talking about before he left)** "A talk about that I should act like you're my girlfriend." Kowalski replied plainly.

* * *

"Calm down!" Skipper kissed Bella.

 **( Here, SP's FAKE mom banged her head against a bed)** "SP! WAKE UP!" Private shouted.

* * *

"oh...of course he did..." Cowtails sighed.

* * *

"God I hope my sister is ok!"

SP opened her eyes. She looked around confused, "Where am I? And who are you PEOPLE?! And uh penguins?"

"Oh great." Bella groaned, slapping her forehead.

"SP, its me Private remembah?" Private asked.

* * *

The lights flickered.

"What was that?" Cowtails asked.

"Oh no..." Kowalski groaned.

"Kowalski..."

* * *

SP stared at Private. "Uh, nope. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh no!" Private stared to cry, "Skippah she doesn't remembah me!"

* * *

Cowtails gulped as she heard evil laughing. "that laughing is familiar... Blowhole what do you want?!"

* * *

"Calm down Private! There's only one way to get her memory back!"

* * *

Kowalski glared, "GET OUT BLOWHOLE!"

* * *

Private sniffed, "What's that?"

* * *

Blowhole shoved Kowalski in a cage, "You can't defeat me Kowalski. Especially alone." He looked at Cowtails, "I'm here for you."

"shocker. Now let him go!" Cowtails remarked.

* * *

"We got to get her mad! Or you can kiss her. Whatever works for you Private." Bella shrugged.

* * *

"I'm not letting you take my girlfriend!" Kowalski pounded against the cage. "USE THE FORCE COWTAILS!"

"But you get scared whenever I use that!" Cowtails protested.

Blowhole froze Cowtails' hands with a ice ray. Her hands were now in block of ice.

"How is that possible?"

Blowhole leans over and gets on the hostpial bed. He kisses her. **(O.O)** Cowtails' eyes widen then she tried to break the ice with the force.

* * *

"Oh!" Private kissed SP.

* * *

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kowalski shouted, in his rage he broke the cage.

* * *

SP was quiet before kissing back. She liked kissing him but why were they kissing in her "MOTHER"'S house?

* * *

Blowhole expected it and put the scientist in a metal cage. "Now where were we?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Cowtails shouted, using the force harder.

The ice chipped a bit.

* * *

"did it work?" Skipper asked.

"Not sure..." Private remarked.

After the kiss, SP stared blankly.

"Not that I didn't like it... But I don't this is not the time to kiss, Private!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. She turned to a clean page and started to draw out something. "Hmm, yes, this work!" She pulled out a smoke bomb out of her bag. "Bella, watch the door."

"Copy that!" She peeked out the door then popped back in. "She's coming!"

"Perfect, get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"When she comes in, I'm going to activate this smoke bomb. Then we escape! Flawless plan!"

"that's an okay plan."

"I'm ready..." Private remarked.

* * *

Cowtails broke the ice more. Her eyes turned all pupil again and she growled.

"What the-"

Suddenly, fire shot from her hands and it melted the ice. She used the force to knock Blowhole into the wall. "LEAVE!"

Blowhole left quickly on his scooter. Cowtails eyes went back to normal.

* * *

SP glared at Skipper, "Its flawless."

"GO!" Bella shouted.

The door opened, at that moment SP threw down the bomb, she grabbed Private's flipper and jumped out the window.

Bella followed with Skipper.

* * *

'Well that's great, I get used to the force and now I'm FREAKED OUT by fire?' Kowalski cursed at himself.

* * *

"What if she comes after us?" Private asked, trembling.

"Then she dies. Come on, let's head back to the HQ." Skipper remarked.

* * *

"So now I can use fire too?" Cowtails asked.

A ghost suddenly appeared in front of Cowtails, "Cowtails, you are a very powerful being."

"Whoa..."

"You can use the power of force, the power of fire, the power of water and ice, and the power of earth."

"So it's like the elements, but force replaces wind?"

"Exactly." **(FEAR WILL BE YOUR ENEMY. XD I couldn't resist)**

"Cool..."

"But you have to be careful...already, twice, you have gotten very angry and your eyes have changed, something that shows the power is going to your head. You must not let yourself get like that...understood?" The ghost said, narrowing its eyes.

"Yes, understood."

The ghost disappeared.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

"Correction. You die. Where were you when Private got his feet broken by my mom?! I'm staying inside forever." SP stated firmly.

"SP, you need to be the man that's inside of you!" Bella shouted.

"Or I could just chainsaw my mom if she comes back."

"Much better. Bella smiled.

* * *

Kowalski had gotten out of the cage and was now fainted.

* * *

"Yes...SP, I don't really see why you don't just give your mothah the same treatment you gave Cowtails' dad..."

* * *

"Kowalski wake up!" Cowtails used the force to pick up Kowalski and put him on the bed. "Hello?"

* * *

"Because she killed my brother! And she almost killed me! Mothers scare me. Not dads..."

* * *

Kowalski woke up, "What a dream! I thought I saw a ghost! And I thought Blowhole was here! Also I thought you used fire! And- Wait... That really happened..."

* * *

"Okay...no need to shout.."

Skipper was too busy flirting with Bella.

* * *

"It did!" Cowtails explained what the ghost said, to Kowalski.

* * *

"Sorry..." SP apologized.

* * *

"Wait-You're a powerful being?"

* * *

"It's okay...it's bettah then a few minutes ago...I kissed you because your mothah hit you so hard you lost your memory...you didn't know who any of us were..."

* * *

"yeah...isn't it so cool?" Cowtails squeaked in excitement.

* * *

"Oh my...So that's why..."

* * *

Kowalski chuckled, "The adorableness attacks again!"

He jumped on the night stand to avoid tickles.

* * *

"Yeah...it was scary...you didn't know who I was..." Private teared up.

* * *

"Grrr...I'M NOT ADORABLE!" Cowtails then played with her powers by using the force on the water in the glass.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Private! I'm such a idiot!"

* * *

"Why isn't your name adorable? It would suit you more!" Kowalski laughed.

"Well I'm sorry...you can call me a nickname if you want, just nothing girly..."

* * *

"No! You're not an idiot!" Private hugged SP.

* * *

Kowalski grinned, "And I choose adorable!"

"Oh God please no...just call me Cowtails, Tyler, or some nickname but not adorable..." Cowtails whined.

* * *

Private giggled with a shake of his tail feathers. "Shall we keep going then? If there's not someone there, you nevah know what Skippah could get up to with Bella..."

* * *

"Nope I have made up my mind!" Kowalski playfully smirked.

* * *

"Private... What could Skipper and Bella possibly do?" SP asked with a confused glance.

* * *

Cowtails sighed, "I'm bored...WHEN AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!" She gets out a journal from no-where and started to write. "I wonder what we'll do when we get out of here...I wish Kowalski would let me help him with stuff in his lab, like I used to when I was dating Skipper...we spent a lot of time in the lab...but now we can spend more time since Skipper wouldn't be yelling at Kowalski for "stealing his girlfriend"...maybe he'll stop calling me adorable...I don't know what that's about..."

* * *

"Skippah can be very dirty...Cowtails just wouldn't let him do it around her..."

SP's eyes widened, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"

 **Skipper, YOU'RE DEAD. XD**


	37. Chapter 37

SP dragged Private to the HQ, "Whats going on here?!"

* * *

Cowtails continued to write, "pssh, like that's gonna happen."

* * *

Skipper backed away from Bella, "Nothing..."

SP glared, "TELL ME THE TRUTH! Did my sister even agree to this?! You better have a reason why you would do this and why I shouldn't kill you for the first reason!"

"WE WERE JUST KISSING!" Skipper shouted.

* * *

Cowtails looked at the part about her and Kowalski hanging out in the lab. "I wish..."

* * *

"Ok good then! You will do nothing but kissing!" SP went downstairs.

"Sorry. My sister is overprotective. Since she reads M rated stuff, she probably thought we doing something than kissing." Bella explained.

"I know!" Skipper said kissing Bella again.

* * *

"Do you know you're saying what you're writing aloud? And no, I'm never going to stop calling you adorable." Kowalski chuckled.

Cowtails blushed, "well... What about hanging out in your lab?"

* * *

Private giggled then followed SP.

* * *

"Yep, I heard that too."

* * *

SP groaned, "UGH! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! WHY WORLD!"

"well...I have an idea..."

* * *

"da** it..."

* * *

"Well, out with it! I'm bored!"

Private kissed SP.

* * *

"I always do that!" Cowtails whacked her face with the journal.

* * *

SP kissed back and Private giggled into the kiss.

* * *

"DOOOOOCTORRERRR!" Cowtails screamed.

The doctor rushed in, "Yes?"

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"well, since you only have a broken arm, I'd say now."

"WHOHOO!" Cowtails jumped out of the bed then rushed out.

* * *

SP blushed furiously.

* * *

"COWTAILS WAIT UP!" Kowalski shouted, running after his girlfriend.

* * *

Private noticed and giggled more.

* * *

Cowtails entered the HQ, "I'M FINALLY BACK!"

Kowalski came in breathing heavy. "Skipper? Where's SP and Private? And who the heck is that?"

"They're downstairs..." Skipper continued to kiss Bella.

"okay...now what do we do?" Cowtails asked.

"That's easy!" Kowalski pushed Cowtails in the lab. "But who the he** was that girl?"

"SP's sister..." Cowtails suddenly gasped then shut the door. "OH GOD!"

"What? What did you see? You better tell me or I'll call you adorable for the rest of your life!"

"You'd do that anyway! And I saw him...touching... Eek I'm too innocent!"

"You mean the private parts of the body..? Please tell me SP's sister had her clothes on!"

"she did... I never let Skipper do that when I was dating him!" Cowtails covered her face. "Too innocent..."

Kowalski grabbed the HQ phone, "SP? You might want to get upstairs."

* * *

SP pulled away to answer her phone, "Hello? Why? WHAT! HE'S DEAD!" SP hung up with red flooded eyes. She raced upstairs.

Skipper jumped away, "WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"YOU FU**ING LIAR! KOWALSKI TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! DID BELLA EVEN SAY YOU COULD SEX HER?!"

Skipper gulped, "Bella?"

"Um... Um... I think... Maybe?"

SP got out her chainsaw, "I hope you said your prayers Skipper."

Private gulped, "Don't kill him please..."

"If he can't wait until my sister is 18 then yes I have too!"

"Isn't eleven enough?" Bella whined.

"NO! Wait-WAIT! YOU LET HIM SEX YOU?!"

"HE's not hurting me is he?"

"I'm trying to protect you for mystic sake!"

"Every guy isn't like your ex boyfriend!"

"UGH! I can't let him sex you!"

"What does that mean?" Private asked.

"What are you referring to?" Bella questioned.

"What does sex mean?"

"Um, SP will tell you come on Bella lets show you more of your room!" Skipper took Bella downstairs quickly.

SP gasped, "SMUCK SKIPPER!" She sighed, "Well sex is... Oh boy... It's how babies are REALLY made." She continued to explain. **(My sister just thinks you kiss to make babies...LOL I'm like- .-.)**

Private stared in horror.

* * *

 **(Once again Cowtails was shrunk in a unseen scene x) )**

Cowtails spotted an invention and walked over to it, "this wouldn't work!" She went into an explanation why it wouldn't work.

* * *

SP nodded, "Yeah, my thoughts."

* * *

"I guess." Kowalski shrugged.

* * *

"my innocence...ruined..." Private trembled.

* * *

Cowtails switched some things around, "here. Now test it out. It's your Love U Laser, didn't you design it to make actual affections stronger?"

* * *

SP silently left the HQ with a guilty look.

* * *

"Test it out on what?" Kowalski asked.

* * *

Private snapped out of it and followed SP, "WAIT SP!"

* * *

"Um," Cowtails looked around, "me?"

* * *

SP sighed, "What the heck is wrong with me?"

* * *

Kowalski's eyes widen, he takes the ray. "This better be worth it..." He fired it. Cowtails got hit but it shot Kowalski too. The tall penguin fell backwards. Cowtails suddenly stuck to Kowalski like a magnet.

"What the heck?!"

Kowalski nervously laughed. "I don't think that was the Luv U Laser..."


	38. Chapter 38

"WELL WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cowtails shouted, struggling until they were sitting back to back.

"I didn't do anything! SP must've messed with it last week."

"But I just fixed it! How could it go wrong? Oh no! I'm a Kowalski! SKIPPER! RICO! BELLA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Cowtails screamed.

Skipper ran in with Bella, "Whoa!"

Cowtails explained why they were stuck together.

"Well. You are a Kowalski." Skipper stated.

"HEY! NOT THE POINT! TRY PULLING US APART ALREADY!"

"Alright. Rico, grab Kowalski's flippers." Skipper ordered then grabbed Cowtails' hands and pulled.

* * *

Private came back to the HQ with SP. "Where is everyone?" Then he heard the commotion coming from the lab. "Oh dear..."

* * *

Rico grabbed Kowalski's flippers and pulled.

SP came in with Private, she laughed. "OMG seriously?"

Skipper accidentally let go and Cowtails bumped back into Kowalski, "Not good..."

Skipper snickered.

"At least it's Kowalski and not someone else..." Private remarked.

SP walked over and picked up the invention, "Did you know this is a magnet ray?"

"Dad gummit...KOWALSKI YOU SUCK AT PRINTING LABELS!" Cowtails shouted.

"Well what are you going to do?" Private giggled.

Cowtails struggled until her and Kowalski were stuck side to side. "I don't know, what are we going to do?" She asked giving her boyfriend a look.

Skipper snickered.

"everyone, please get out of the lab! But Skipper, Rico, could you try one more time?"

Private takes SP and Bella out of the lab.

He smiled, "That was funny."

* * *

"Ready Rico?" Skipper asked, pulling Cowtails.

* * *

SP giggled, "Yeah it was!"

* * *

Rico pulled Kowalski.

* * *

"They're probably going to stay up in that lab all night like Kowalski used to before you girls came.." Private sighed. "She's turning into a Kowalski..."

* * *

Skipper let go for the fun, and Cowtails got stuck to Kowalski front to front. "Ah!"

* * *

"You're telling me!" SP said, shaking her head.

* * *

Kowalski blushed, "I hate you. HOW THE HECK IS THIS HELPING?!"

* * *

"She was saying smart things and using big words and messing with Kowalski's inventions...OH MY GOODNESS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHAH KOWALSKI!"

* * *

"I HEARD THAT! And I have no idea...Skipper get out!" Cowtails shouted.

Skipper took Rico and left the room laughing.

Cowtails struggled until they were side to side. "so...how do we get up to get to that table? If we get up, I think we can work while we're stuck together...as long as we're side by side, not back to back...or the other thing..."

"If I could shrug... I would. But I don't know."

"You're gonna have to help here." Cowtails struggled until she was almost standing. "Come on! Help!"

* * *

Bella turned on High School Musical with a smile.

"OH MYSTIC NO!" SP shouted.

* * *

Kowalski struggled, "Okay okay!"

* * *

"Ooh what's that?" Private started watching it too.

* * *

Cowtails stood up with Kowalski, "Alright, walk forward...toward the table..."

* * *

SP pulled on her hair as she paced, "TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!"

"SP, you always do that every time I put this on!"

"WHERE'S MY RAZOR!"

"A place you'll never find it."

* * *

Kowalski walked forward with Cowtails, "This is so weird..."

* * *

Private gulped, "Change the channel!"

* * *

"Uh, yeah!" Cowtails fiddled with the ray. Three hours later. "I give up..." Cowtails' head fell to the table.

* * *

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Skipper and Private shouted.

"But I like it!" Bella argued.

"WHERE'S THAT RAZOR! I WILL FIND IT!"

* * *

Kowalski sighed. Cowtails fell to the floor asleep, dragging Kowalski down.

* * *

Private quickly changed the channel.

* * *

"Gha! Cowtails!"

* * *

"Why am I holding a razor?"

Bella glared at Private, "Private!" She looked back at the screen then covered her eyes. "THE MATURE CHANNEL?! REALLY?!"

"NO!" SP rushed in the bathroom, not knowing Private followed her as she slammed the door.

Skipper changed the channel again.

* * *

Cowtails huggled Kowalski in her sleep. "No Blowhole...Don't hurt him..."

* * *

SP spun around, "Gha! Private! What are you doing in here?"

* * *

Kowalski blushed while smiling stupidly.

* * *

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting yourself in here..." Private smiled sweetly.

* * *

"No daddy...daddy please! He's just a penguin don't hurt him! K-kowalski run!" Cowtails cried, "No Daddy No!"

* * *

SP put the razor on the counter, "I almost did! Man I go crazy for the weirdest reasons." She rubbed her forehead,

* * *

Kowalski frowned and winced. Cowtails sobbed into Kowalski's shoulder, "Daddy please i'm sorry...don't hurt him anymore..."

"Cowtails wake up!"

Cowtails sobbed harder, "Kowalski I'm sorry...I didn't mean for daddy to do this to you..."

"Wake up Please!"

Cowtails screamed herself awake then breathed heavy. She started crying again. "It was awful..."

"It's ok Cowtails, It never happened. And it never will."


	39. Chapter 39

"but...but my dad...he tore you apart and you were saying it was all my fault..."

"I promise you I would never blame you for anything. Nothing is ever going to be your fault." Kowalski said reassuringly.

Cowtails cried, "I hate my stupid life!"

"Cowtails your life is not stupid!"

Cowtails' eyes flooded black. "YES IT IS!"

Kowalski tried to back away, forgetting that they were stuck together.

Cowtails used the force to set them apart then snarled. Suddenly her eyes went back to normal.


	40. Chapter 40

Kowalski backed away, trembling.

Cowtails gasped, "I didn't..." She raced out of the HQ crying.

Kowalski forced himself to calm down a bit before going after Cowtails. "C-C-Cowtails! W-WAIT!"

Cowtails ran into the park. "Gotta get of here..." She suddenly tripped over a rock. "OW!" Then a human picked her up. "Hey!"

"Candy, look! Shes penguin sized!" The guy showed her to his wife.

"Put me down!" Cowtails struggled. "I got to get away from someone!"

Suddenly Kowalski came from no where and slapped the guy in the head. He dropped Cowtails. She made a wall of ice with her powers then ran again. While she was running she managed to break her arm. "gotta keep going, gotta keep going..." She ran into an alley and got attacked by dogs. They left after breaking her legs. "I give up..." She cried as it started to rain.

Kowalski finally got to the alley, he was silently crying by now. "Cowtails, W-why are you running away from me?"

Cowtails sobbed, "I almost hurt you.. with my powers..." She tried to move her legs but failed, "Ow!"

"But you didn't! If you're not there with me, I'll go crazy! I need you!" Kowalski picked up Cowtails and walked back towards the zoo. Tears refusing to stay in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't hurt any of you or I would never forgive myself!"

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Cowtails continued to cry and was unable to stop.

* * *

Skipper was in the main room with Bella. He assumed Cowtails and Kowalski were still in the lab. How wrong he was.

Private and SP were downstairs sleeping. Kowalski entered the HQ, Skipper saw Cowtails crying and bleeding.

"Whoa, what happened to her?!"

"I-I don't know! I was looking for her and I found her in a alley like this!"

"Well she can't go back to the hospital if she's tiny! Just get her to the medical wing, I'll hire someone!"

Kowalski nodded.

SP came upstairs with Private. "What's going on here?"

"Not sure...I thought they were in the lab...Oh, nevermind, Bella, where can we find someone that can be a good doctor in this zoo?"

Cowtails passed out from crying. Bella shrugged.

"Well then Kowalski needs to get her in the medical part of his lab and put casts on her..." Skipper poked Cowtails' arm, "right arm..." Poked both of her legs, "both legs...AND FIX THE CUTS BEFORE THEY GET INFECTED AND A GOOD SOLDIER DIES!"

"Is that all you think then? That Cowtails and SP are just soldiahs on the team like everyone else?"

"Well no...NOW GO KOWALSKI!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski flinched, "Yes sir."

He walked in his lab and took Cowtails to the medical wing. One hour later Cowtails had casts and scars but no more wounds.

"good job, Kowalski." Skipper left the lab.

"why are you so worried about Cowtails? you have a girlfriend, and you're best friends with Kowalski, I know you wouldn't try to do that..." Private narrowed his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

Skipper sighed, "you're right. sorry, it was just old protective instincts."

SP was standing in the lab doorway, "Why was Cowtails in a alley?"

Kowalski sighed, "She was running away from me."

This took SP by surprise, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"She has these powers, she almost attacked me so she ran away from me."

SP folded her arms with a nervous look. "Oh... Does she happen to have the ability to move things with an invisible force?" **(That's not Mary Sue Trait. SP actually knows a whole species that has Cowtails' powers)**

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." SP left to go downstairs.

Cowtails used her powers in her sleep, earth to make a flower grow out of the HQ floor, ice to freeze it and pull it out, fire to melt the ice and the force to moved the flower to Kowalski. Private was watching from the doorway with huge eyes as Kowalski took it right of the air.

He put it on his desk. "Whoa..."

Cowtails sighed then opened her eyes. "wh-where am I?"

"I'll leave you two alone..." Private returned back downstairs.

Kowalski smiled weakly with red rimmed eyes, "You're in the HQ."

Cowtails reached towards Kowalski with her good arm. "I'm so sorry Kowalski..."

* * *

"SP? Hello?"

* * *

"Its okay."

* * *

SP hung up on her phone angrily. "Stupid, stupid."

* * *

"No its not, I've been a horrible girlfriend." Cowtails teared up.

* * *

"SP? Is something wrong?" Private asked.

* * *

"No you haven't! You're better than my last girlfriend!"

* * *

SP sighed angrily, she reached into her bag and shoved Private a picture of a teenage boy with brown hair and blue glasses. "HE is the problem."

* * *

"How could I be, when I almost hurt you, and ran away from you, and made you cry?!" Cowtails tried not to cry.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters, is that you're okay."

* * *

"But who is he?"

"Well, he's my ex-boyfriend. And he called me on my phone for some stupid reason."

* * *

Cowtails sniffed, "But...what about you? You look like you've been crying for ages..."

* * *

"Well...do you want to get rid of it then?"

* * *

"I'm fine, don't worry."

* * *

SP sighed then ripped the picture in half. "There, problem solved."

"Are you sure? You still look a bit blue.."

* * *

Cowtails grabbed Kowalski's flipper with one arm, "You don't look fine..."

* * *

SP gave Private a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

* * *

"I feel fine. No need to worry."

* * *

"You just still look a little sad is all..."

* * *

Cowtails sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

SP folded her arms stubbornly.

"SP...What did he do to you?"

* * *

"Kowalski you look really tired...go to your bunk and take a nap or something, I'll be fine in here."

* * *

SP sighed, "Let's say...He showed his true colors. He turned abusive."

* * *

Kowalski sighed, "Okay then..."

He walked out and climbed in his bunk. He was out like a light.

* * *

"Well, I'd nevah do that to you. I love you too much." Private smiled sweetly.

* * *

Cowtails got bored and started to sing. "Oh what I would do to have, the kind of faith it takes to go out in the storm, onto the crashing waves, to step out of my comfort zone, into the realm of the unknown where Jesus is, holding out his hand. But the waves are calling out my name and they laugh at me, reminding me of all the times, I tried before I failed, the waves keep on telling me, time and time again, whoa, you'll never win...you'll never win..."

* * *

SP smiled, "Thank you Private." She yawned then got into her bed to sleep.

"Now what to do...everyone's asleep...even Bella and Skippah..." He wandered around the HQ. **(Go to sleep?)**

He heard singing and popped in the lab, then slid over to Kowalski's bunk. "Kowalski! Kowalski wake up!" **(NOPE, He just wakes up Kowalski)**

* * *

"But the voice of truth, tells me a different story The voice of truth, says do not be afraid, and the voice of truth, says this is for my glory, out of all the voices calling out to me, I will choose to listen and believe...the voice of truth..."

* * *

"Hmm? What is it Private?" He then heard the singing, "Is that Cowtails?"

Private nodded, "You've got to come see this..." He led Kowalski to the door.

Cowtails had her eyes closed. "Oh what I would do to have, the kind of strength it takes to stand Before a giant, with just a sling and a stone Surrounded by the sound of a thousand warriors, shaking in their armor, They didn't have the strength to stand, but the giant's calling out my name and he laughs at me Reminding me of all the times I tried before I failed The giant keeps on telling me, time and time again, whoa, you'll never win...you'll never win..."

"Whoa..." Kowalski spoke in awe. **(She has freaking powers and its her singing that amazes Kowalski?)**

Skipper woke up, "What are you two doing standing in that doorway?"

"Listen..." Private urged.

"But the voice of truth, tells me a different story The voice of truth, says do not be afraid, and the voice of truth, says this is for my glory, out of all the voices calling out to me, I will choose to listen and believe, 'Cause Jesus you are the vooooooice of truth..." Cowtails hummed the ending music.

"That was... Was... beautiful." Kowalski breathed.

"Uh huh..." Private nodded with wide eyes.

Cowtails didn't notice them and sighed.

* * *

"No.. No.. WE CAN'T LET THE SKIPPERS JOIN THE SPIDERS! WE'LL BE SLAVES IF THEY WIN! ATTACK! THROW THE BOMBS!" SP twisted in her sleep. "No Private, not the hugging bomb, geez! The Rico bomb!"

* * *

Kowalski yawned, "Well, I'm going back to sleep." He climbed in his bunk, covering his head with a pillow. "And someone go shut SP up."

Skipper and Private headed downstairs. "SP! Wake up!"

* * *

Cowtails sighed and started to sing again, while drawing a picture on her cast. "She walked to the mailbox, on that bright summer's day, Found a letter from her son, in a war far away,, He spoke of the weather, and the friends that he'd made Said,"I've been thinkin' 'bout Dad and the life that he had That's why I'm here today" Then at the end he said,"You are what I'm fighting for" It was the first of his letters from war"

* * *

"OH NO! NO NO NO! THE SPIDERS ARE KILLING EVERYONE! NO PRIVATE DON'T KILL IT! YOU'LL DIE! NO! If YOU DIE THEN I DIE! I HATE LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE!" SP seemed to pause in her sleep. "No I didn't mean... I'm sorry!"

Private jumped on the bed and shook SP, "Wake up!"

* * *

Cowtails sighed then went to sleep with a picture of her and Kowalski hugging on the cast.

* * *

"No PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" SP shot up suddenly, "OH GEEZ! Oh, its only you Private."

"What the heck were you dreaming about?!" Private looked worried.

* * *

Two figures went into the lab. The Second figure bumped into something. "Ow!"

"Shhh! Idiot! You vill never get her if you vake up ze penguins!"

"It was an accident!"

The first figure walked up to Cowtails.


	42. Chapter 42

The figure saw the drawing, "Aw looky here, Clemson, we have love birds..."

Clemson chuckled evilly, "That we do, Hans..."

"Quick, help me get her out of ze bed..."

* * *

"Well... Skipper joined the spiders and they we going to kill us.." SP giggled. "Then I was trying to find bombs... The spiders tried to kill you and I blamed it on Skipper. I then said I hated everyone. You took it the wrong way and said it was my fault. No matter what I did, you wouldn't forgive me. Then you attacked me. That's when I woke up."

* * *

Kowalski climbed out of his bunk as he heard voices. He walked in the lab and smirked. "And what are you two doing? Trying to kidnap my girlfriend? I don't think so!"

* * *

"I would nevah do that!" Private kissed SP's cheek. "Nevah in my lifetime!"

* * *

Cowtails was still asleep.

"Maybe ve von't...if you give us vhat ve vant..." Hans stroked Cowtails' hair. "You see Kovalski, ve vant power...over, you, over Skip-pah, and over New York."

* * *

"Thanks Private! But I'm thinking that Skipper is secretly working for the spiders..." SP glared at Skipper.

* * *

"Whatever, just don't take my girlfriend away."(Congratulations Kowalski! You're the idiot!)

* * *

"I am not! I hate spiders!" Skipper defended.

* * *

"Vhatever? I thought you would have listened to ze rest...we get to take her. And ze other two girls you have here...you get to see zem twice a year. But I guess since you've already agreed...Clemson..." Hans laughed.

Clemson picked up Cowtails. "We'll take her first!"

Cowtails woke up at this, "Wha...?" She yawned, "Who?"

Clemson threw down a smoke bomb. They disappeared with Cowtails.

* * *

"How do I know that?" SP heard the noise from upstairs. "What the-" She raced to the main room. "KOWALSKI WHATS GOING ON?!"

"COWTAILS! Hans and that idiot lemur took Cowtails and they plan to take you guys-er girls next."

SP raised an eyebrow, "Take..The girls...Yeah sure."

"What?! They can't take them!" Private shouted.

* * *

"Who are you?! Let me go!" Cowtails yelled.

"Clemson, over zere." Hans ordered.

They both strapped her to wall using metal thingies around her ankles and wrists.

"Da**it...if 75% of my limbs weren't broken, I could get out of this..."

"But you can't. Vhich is exactly ze point."

* * *

"The question is... Are they coming back?" SP asked.

"I hope not...oh look! Something's on the telly!" Everyone turned towards the TV screen.

* * *

"Ve are going to call ze pengwins. And ve are going to make it look like you are having a wonderful time here vith us. Clemson."

Clemson chuckled evilly and tickled Cowtails' stomach.

Cowtails giggled, "No stop!"

Hans called the penguins, "Look at this, pengwins. Seems like Kovalski vas wrong. She does like it here."

Everyone couldn't see Clemson or the straps. Just her laughing.

"Please...stop...can't...breathe..."

SP smirked, "If she loves it there... How come she's acting like she's being tickled? You guys are idiots!"

"She is not being tickled! She is laughing at Clemson's stupidity!"

"Hey!" Clemson snapped. "Say, I don't like Kowalski anymore." He whispered.

"No..No.."

Clemson tickled harder causing Cowtails to squeal. "AAAHHHHhahaha!"

SP shook her head sighing, "I cannot believe they are this stupid."

"EEEEE! Okay okay! I Don't! I don't! No i don't!"

Kowalski ran away from the screen.

"I vote she's being tickled. Its so obvious."

"Kowalski you come back here!" Private dragged him back.

"EEEP I SAID IT! PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME NOW!"

"Ha! They were just tickling her! They made her say it!" Private crowed.

"Zat's all." Hans said with wide eyes as he cut off the camera.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ha! I knew it!" SP shouted.

"well what should we do?" Private asked.

* * *

"YOU GAVE IT AWAY!" Hans yelled punching Cowtails in the stomach. She cried out in pain as tears leaked out.

* * *

"WE GO SAVE COWTAILS!" SP and Kowalski shouted at the same time.

"JINX! You owe me a soda!" SP smirked.

The scientist glared at her, "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh boy." Rico groaned.

"Well...we should probably leave Skippah and Bella out of this for now...let's go! Rico, are you coming?" Bella gaped at Private while Rico nodded.

* * *

Cowtails glared, "What do you want with me?"

"Vell, I vant revenge, Clemson vants a girlfriend." Hans stated.

Clemson smirked.

"Oh no you don't-" He cut her off with a kiss. Cowtails struggled against her bounds. Later, Cowtails took a deep breath. "Would you STOP KISSING ME?!"

"Nope." Clemson kissed her again then tried doing dirty things.

She screamed into the kiss, "PERVERT! GET OFF ME!"

Pika landed on the ground out of nowhere. She folded in her wings. "WHAT THE MYSTIC IS GOING ON HERE?!" She glared at Hans. "Are you kidnapping people again?!"

Hans looked at his girlfriend nervously. "No..."

Cowtails squealed. "DON'T DO THAT! STOP! I SWEAR IF KOWALSKI SEES THIS HE'S GOING TO-" Clemson kissed her again.

Pika tackled the lemur off the teen. "Don't fu** girls! If a girl doesn't kiss you back, they don't like you!" She sighed then looked at Cowtails. "Sorry about that idiot."

* * *

"Here we are!" Private remarked.

* * *

"Hans..." Clemson growled.

"Well darling why don't you come with me?" Hans put his flipper around Pika and started leading her away.

"DA**IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO MEETING PIKA!" Cowtails cursed.

Clemson counted what he was doing.

Cowtails gave up and started to cry, "Kowalski please come quick..."

* * *

"Finally!" SP shouted.

* * *

Pika sighed, "But he's raping that poor girl! Ugh!"

The three entered the base. Kowalski's eyes widened then darkened. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"DA**IT!" Hans cursed.

"Go Kowalski go!" Private shouted, kicking Hans.

"Please get off me..." Cowtails sobbed.

Kowalski tackles Clemson and punches him repeatedly. Pika flew over to Cowtails and undid the bounds.

"Whew...Thanks." Cowtails fell down due to her legs. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Kowalski I think he gets it!" Private shouted.

Kowalski ignored him.

"Kowalski!" Cowtails shouted then screamed seeing IMAGES in her mind. Everyone looked at her and Kowalski's eyes softened to it's natural color. She then fainted.

"Come on Kowalski...SP...Rico.. Lets go."

Kowalski picked up Cowtails then walked off.

SP squinted. 'I got questions for that bird.'

"Bye guys! I got to "Take care" of Hans." At the words "Take care" Pika glared at Hans.

Private waved then followed everyone.

Cowtails opened one eye. "Kowalski...?"

"Yes...?"

"I'm not captured anymore right?" Cowtails yawned.

"Right, you are no longer in the pervert's clutches."

Cowtails smiled. "Good..." She fell asleep.

"Awww..." Private said, holding SP's hand.

"They are meant for each other." SP said smiling. "Even though Kowalski went crazy."

"Uh-Huh. Kowalski you probably should put her back in the medical wing..."

Kowalski took Cowtails to the medical wing, he sees the picture on the cast and chuckles. Then walks out.

"Ok, wheres that Skipper? He must be reporting to his spider boss!" SP growled.

"What is she going on about?" Kowalski asked Rico.

The scar penguin shrugged.

Private sighed. "It's a long story...Skippah and Bella are asleep on Bella's bed, he's not working for a spidah!"

"Ohh how do you know? He might really be a spider!"

* * *

"No...SKIPPER DONT SAY YES TO THE SPIDERS!" Cowtails screamed in her sleep. "KOWALSKI NOT YOU TOO!"

SP blinked, hearing her friend. "Wait KOWALSKI IS A SPY TOO!"

"Oh dear...you bettah go wake up Cowtails before she makes SP go even more crazy..."

SP got out a razor, "There's no way I'm living through this period of spies! I'M GETTING OFF THIS EARTH BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!"

Kowalski ran in the lab and shook Cowtails. "I need you to wake up!"

"hmmm? What is it?"

* * *

"SP NO!" Private yanked the razor away.

* * *

"I would prefer if you don't dream about spiders... SP is going insane.."

"Uh-huh.." Cowtails went back to sleep.

* * *

"GIMMIE MY RAZOR YOU SPY! YOU ARE RUINING MY CHANCES TO LEAVE THIS WORLD FOREVER!" SP screamed.

"I'm sorry SP..." Private slapped her. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" SP stared at him with wide eyes then fell over. Passed out. Private poked her. "SP? You alright?"

* * *

"No...no please Kowalski I didn't mean to...it wasn't my fault!"

"Cowtails wake up!"

"Kowalski I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Kowalski cried, "COWTAILS WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

Cowtails' eyes opened, "Huh what?!" She groaned.

"You scared me for a second there!" Kowalski said, wiping away his tears.

* * *

SP sat up, "Well that was weird..."

Private stared at SP's eyes nervously. They were tinting purple.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course."

* * *

"Sorry...I'm really tired after that...experience..." Cowtails shivered. "and kind of sick feeling.." She yawned.

Kowalski sighed, "Are you going to be okay?"

" Maybe..." Cowtails looked up then played with her fire power.

"Ok then." Kowalski walked out. "...How did your eyes turn purple?"

"DID YOU SAY PURPLE?!" SP screamed then passed out.

"Let's hope to science that her sister knows what this means."


	44. Chapter 44

Private then fainted. Kowalski rolled his eyes, things were getting too crazy for him.

Bella walked in glaring, "I'm trying to-" She paused. "What happened here?"

"Do you know what happens when SP's eyes turn purple?"

Bella shook her head. "No."

* * *

"Oh crap!" Cowtails SOMEHOW crawled to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

* * *

"Kowalski I'll handle this, something's wrong with Cowtails!" Skipper shouted, entering.

"hmm?" Private mumbled.

* * *

Cowtails sat on the floor feeling dizzy.

Kowalski ran in, "What happened?"

* * *

SP started growling in her sleep that Skipper should keep his flippers off HER skittles.

* * *

"I don't know..." Cowtails said, holding her stomach. She crawled back to the hospital wing with Kowalski following her.

* * *

SP sat up, holding her head. "Oww..."

"Are you okay?" Private questioned.

* * *

"Kowalski what's wrong with me? Other than the three broken limbs?" Cowtails asked.

* * *

SP gave him a annoyed look. "Oh yeah, I feel sooo great... Thanks for that naive question!"

* * *

Kowalski frowned. "Might be the cause of the dirty things that happened."

* * *

Private whimpered.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

* * *

SP's eyes flashed back to blue green. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

Kowalski looked away. "You know, the dirty things Clemson did."

* * *

"S-SP?"

* * *

"you don't mean?" Cowtails started crying, "No no no!"

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Cowtails, I should of got there quicker..." Kowalski said, looking down.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Just a headache."

"Well why don't you lay down in your bed? And try to have a GOOD sleep?" Private suggested.

* * *

"Kowalski... What am I gonna DO?!"

* * *

SP sighed. "Maybe." Then got on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"I-I-I-I don't know! I never seen this happen before! I really need to tell Skipper this."

* * *

Private sighed then cuddled up to SP. **(DAWW)**

* * *

"No no!" Cowtails sat up and grabbed Kowalski with her good arm, "you CANNOT tell anyone..."

"What am I supposed to do?! They probably will find out anyway!"

"But we can't tell anyone yet!" Cowtails flopped back on the bed and cried. "What am I gonna do...? I'm too young for this!"

"You'll get through it. It's not the end of the world." Kowalski smiled weakly.

"Kowalski... Stay here..." Cowtails grabbed his flipper. "Please..."

Kowalski nodded.

* * *

Private stretched and yawned.

* * *

Cowtails hugged his flipper and cried herself to sleep. Kowalski smiled softly.

* * *

SP muttered in her sleep. "Kowalski, flippers off my candy or you won't have two legs to stand on...Yeah...That's what I thought."

"SP?"

* * *

Cowtails struggled a little then tugged on Kowalski's flipper. He stared at her confused. Cowtails kept tugging. Then she stopped, cuddling it again. She giggled. Cowtails frowned suddenly. "No Clemson...I don't secretly like you...I hate your guts..." She kicked in her sleep, "Clemson no...stay back...get off me..."

"Cowtails?" Kowalski asked.

Cowtails paused. "How did you turn into Kowalski? Why are you still on top of me?"

"Cowtails!"

"GET OFF! AHHH!"

"COWTAILS WAKE UP!"

She opened her eyes, "Why are you yelling?" She saw a spider on the bed. "AHH SPIDER!" Cowtails clinged to Kowalski.

"It's just a spider Cowtails!" Kowalski chuckled.

Cowtails whimpered, "it's still a spider..." Kowalski sat her on the floor then got the spider out with a tissue. He came back to put her back on the bed. "this sucks... I would rather it be JULIENS baby than it be CLEMSONS!"

"Why would it matter?" Kowalski asked with his brow raised.

"Because I like YOU, Clemson's EVIL, AND I'M TOO YOUNG."

Kowalski sighed, "I understand why you're hiding it from the team but we can't even tell SP?"

"I guess we should..."

Kowalski went downstairs. "SP!"

SP woke up, "Huh?"

"Upstairs, now."

SP followed Kowalski into the lab. "So what's going on?"

"Remember the dirty things Clemson did?"

"How could I forget-WAIT Tell me he didn't get her..."

"Yep. But everybody else can't know yet."

"Oh my mystic, I'm so sorry Cowtails. You're so young for this!"

"Yes...We rephrased that."

"Please don't tell skipper...he wasn't there to see what Clemson did, so he probably will think KOWALSKI did it..."

"Due to his paranoid mind..." SP walked back to bed.

Cowtails held her stomach. "Ow! Whaat the flippin' heck?!"

Kowalski snickered, "I think it kicked you.."

"How is that possible?! And hey, it's not funny!" Cowtails pouted.

"Did I say it was funny, Miss adorable?"

"Grrr...sometimes I wanna tackle you..." Cowtails narrowed her eyes.

"Aw but you can't!"

"You think I won't just because my legs and arm are broken..." Cowtails tackled Kowalski.

"Whatever you do, no tickling."

She smirked then tickled him. "AAAHHHHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!"

* * *

Private tilted his head confused then started going upstairs.

* * *

Kowalski laughed while trying to get away. "Please stop!"

"NEVER!"

Private walked in, "Hey guys, what's with the yell-" He froze.

Cowtails did too.

Private ran away, "SP! THEY'RE DOING DIRTY STUFF IN THE LAB!"

"SH**" Cowtails cursed.


	45. Chapter 45

"What are you yelling about? Skipper is the dirty penguin." SP scoffed.

"IN THE LAB! AAHHHHH!" Private hid behind pillows.

* * *

"sh** sh** sh**" Cowtails rolled off Kowalski.

* * *

"Private... I'm pretty sure Cowtails was tickling Kowalski. Kowalski isn't even dirty. And I'm really sure Cowtails would never do that dirty stuff."

"All I saw was Cowtails on top of Kowalski...and I'm too young."

"It was just tickling! No one laughs while doing dirty things. And I heard laughing! So it was tickling."

"O-oh...okay..."

"Ok then! I'm going for a walk!" SP left the HQ and went to the park.

Private followed her secretly.

* * *

Cowtails looked at the picture on her cast. "How did that get there?"

* * *

SP fell on her knees, holding her head. "UGH, stop it head!"

* * *

"I believe you drew that." Kowalski replied.

* * *

Private gulped then came out of hiding. "SP are you okay?"

* * *

"I...Did?" Cowtails blushed embarrassed.

* * *

"NO! MY HEAD HURTS!"

* * *

"Uh yeah. Who else would draw it?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know..." Cowtails covered it with her good hand.

* * *

Private sighed, "Come on then.." He picked her up and started walking to the HQ.

"What did I do to deserve this?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Private sighed, "I know SP...I know... .it'll be ovah in a minute..."

"Gimmie a break. Pain never goes away. It can hide but it never leaves."

"SP..."

He took her inside, went downstairs and put her on SP's bed. Private kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Kowalski?" Cowtails asked.

"Yes?"

* * *

Private sighed then wrapped his flippers around SP.

* * *

"When can I take the casts off? I think at least my legs are fine..." Cowtails gave Kowalski the puppy eyes. "Please?"

Kowalski sighed. "Fine. Just don't hurt yourself!"

She took the casts off her legs, "See? I'm fine!" Cowtails fell on her face, "Oh hey floor...what's up?"

Kowalski fell on his side laughing.

"Not funny..." Cowtails sat up, "It was an accident... Besides, I'm fine now...except for my arm..." She looked at the picture. Then she held her stomach, "Ooooowww! What the he**?!"

"Looks like it kicked you again..."

"No...it hurts worse than a kick..." She bended over and closed her eyes. "Really bad..." Kowalski gave her a worried glance. "What the he** is wrong?! I think I need an ACTUAL doctor..." Cowtails groaned.

"What doctor? Or yet, which doctor?" Kowalski questioned.

"The one we were at after SP killed my dad..."

"But I can't go get him, he won't fit in here..."

"Then I'm walking there!"

"Well I'm not letting you go by yourself!" Kowalski followed.

* * *

"Okay...talking penguin, you can come in the room now..."

Kowalski raced in.

"HOW THE HE** IS IT A PENGUIN?! CLEMSON'S A LEMUR!"

"ITS A WHAT?" Kowalski asked.

"It seems to be a penguin..." The doctor stated.

Cowtails fainted.

The doctor showed Kowalski the picture, "So obviously, the lemur didn't get that far, or something happened BEFORE he did it...something involving a penguin."

Two minutes later, Cowtails woke up. "What happened..?"

"Oh yes, I meant to tell you, since it's a penguin and you're a human, it's only going to take about two months."

Cowtails fainted again.

"Itwasnotmeitwasnotmeitwasnotme..." Kowalski whimpered over and over again.

"Alright alright! I get it, something else bad happened...you can take her home now...Be back in a couple of weeks so I can check on her."

Kowalski picked up Cowtails and left the hospital.

"AHH!" Cowtails woke up and grabbed Kowalski, "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S THE EVIL HIPPO?!"

"Evil hippo?" Kowalski laughed, "You were dreaming again.."

Cowtails tightened her grip, "it was VERY REAL..." She trembled.

"Nah don't worry, I have never seen a evil hippo."

"Really?" Cowtails asked.

Kowalski winked, "Yep!"

Cowtails blushed. Kowalski arrived at the HQ and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Cowtails, are you sure another penguin has never done anything dirty to you?"

"I'm pretty sure unless..." Cowtails gasped. "No..."

"What is it?"

"No no no...before this whole thing even started...before you guys found me at my grandma's house and let me live here...this penguin...I have no idea who he was...he came in and said he was an old enemy of Skipper's when Manfredi and Johnson were still with you...I never figured out his name, but he..." Cowtails gulped, "did the same thing Clemson tried to do...my grandma saw when he was leaving, she doesn't have very good eyesight and thought he was a rat...she beat him to death with her cane...whoever he was, he's gone now, but I guess the damage is still done..." **(Hey IDK how the baby is coming JUST now. Maybe someone used a not grow spell on her .-.)**

"I'm so sorry Cowtails."

Cowtails hugged Kowalski, "I hate my life..."

Skipper went upstairs, "What's with all the hugging?"

"Nothing..."

"Sheesh...if you kiss I'm gonna puke..."

"Correction, if we see you do dirty things with SP's sister then we puke." Kowalski smirked.

Cowtails giggled.

Skipper blushed, "IT WAS JUST KISSING!"

"I saw you trying to be dirty!"

"At least I've kissed my girlfriend more than once." Skipper slyly smiled.

Cowtails twitched. Kowalski kissed her suddenly, she was shocked but kissed back.

"EW!" Skipper went downstairs.

"What's the mattah Skippah?" Private asked.

"You don't want to know..."

SP sat up, "What's with the noise?"

"Kowalski...Cowtails...kissing...upstairs...nyaahh!"

"Is that all it is? Well...it makes sense..."

SP glared. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU MORON!" She laid back down.

"She's right you know..." Private went upstairs, "Cowtails...is your stomach...biggah...than it was a couple days ago?"

"uhhhhh...no...what are you saying? that I'm fat?" Cowtails pretended to be offended.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I'll j-just go downstairs!" Private awkwardly went back.

"That...was close..."

Kowalski nodded.

"Kowalski...he said it would only take two months...HOW IS THAT GONNA WORK?! HOW ARE WE GONNA KEEP IT A SECRET?!" Cowtails freaked out.

Kowalski sighed, "It's either we hide it. Or we tell them."

"what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should tell them."


	46. Chapter 46

"Well then let's go.." Cowtails sighed.

Kowalski walked downstairs with her.

"Well now what is it?" Skipper questioned.

"We have something to tell you...to tell you all...SP already knows though..."

"Well, what is it then? Is Bella awake ovah there?"

Bella lifted her arm from her bed, to let them know she was awake.

Cowtails gulped, "Kowalski you wanna take this?" She hid behind him.

Kowalski shut his eyes, "Cowtails is pregnant."

Private fainted. Bella sat up quickly with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU TWO BE IN THE LAB ALONE FOR SO LONG!" Skipper yelled.

"It wasn't Kowalski, we swear!"

"Uh huh...well, how do you plan to handle this?" Skipper got in Cowtails' face.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Do you REALLY think you can handle a baby when you have a boyfriend already?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah!" Private scolded. **(who was apparently Awake)**

"Because I don't exactly know how he'd feel about that..."

"I DON'T KNOW! PRESSURE!" Cowtails fainted.

Kowalski glared at his leader then lifted up Cowtails. SP wandered into the bathroom while everyone was busy.

"Kowalski? Are you going to...you know..." Skipper trailed off.

"Be the 'daddy figure?'" Private finished.

Kowalski looked up, "Uhh.."

"Well, are you?"

Private looked around, "SP?" He headed towards the restroom.

SP was stabbing a blade into her arm, "Get out..Get out..Feel something..." She didn't hear Private coming.

* * *

"I don't know." Kowalski sighed.

* * *

"SP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Private screeched.

* * *

"I think you should." Skipper slapped Kowalski's back, "Because that's the kind of partner you are, right?"

Cowtails sighed in her sleep, "Skipper that's my coffee..."

* * *

SP screamed, "OH MYSTIC!" She turned around, and froze.

* * *

Kowalski smiled, "I guess you're right..."

* * *

Private teared up, "SP why are you doing that to yourself?"

* * *

"Of course I am, and now that she's better, I think she can resume her old position, sleeping down here. All her old stuff is over in the corner with her bed. Bella's already asleep, and Rico's in his bunk. I'm hittin' the hay too." Skipper went upstairs to his bunk.

"Flippers off the coffee, Skipper, before I go all ninja on you..." Cowtails went on in her sleep.

* * *

SP sighed. "The pain, it hurts..." It was partly the truth, but not the truth why she was doing it.

* * *

Kowalski set Cowtails in her bed. She didn't let go of Kowalski. "stay...here...tonight..."

* * *

Private wrapped his flippers around SP.

"Thanks Private..." She whispered.

* * *

Kowalski laid down with Cowtails even though he didn't usually. His girlfriend huggled him.

* * *

"come on..." Private picked SP up and took her to bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Private cuddled her.

* * *

Cowtails sat up in her sleep, "Where is it?"

Kowalski looked at her confused. "Where's what...?"

Cowtails started walking around, "wheres the...evil machine..."

Kowalski followed her, "Great...She's sleep walking..."

Cowtails reached out her hand, "Where is it?" She turned around and felt her boyfriend's face. "enemy..."

"COWTAILS FOR HEAVENS SAKE, WAKE UP!"

"AAAH WHAT THE HECK?!" Cowtails shook her head, "why am I touching your face? Did I miss something?"

"You were sleepwalking..."

"right... Heheh... I'm going back to sleep..." Cowtails went on her bed, face first.

Kowalski went upstairs to his bunk, sighing.

"She thought I was dead...ha!" A dark figure sneaked over to Cowtails' bed. Cowtails rolled over on her back. The figure saw the picture on her cast and laughed, "So now she's with the penguins huh?"

Cowtails woke up, "Huh? Ah! I thought you were dead!"

"I guess you were wrong then, baby, and it's even better now that you're WITH one of the penguins..." He came closer.

Cowtails started screaming, "NO NO GET BACK!"

Kowalski heard the scream and sped downstairs. "What the heck?!"

"KOWALSKI! ITS HIM!" Suddenly the figure dropped a smoke bomb. And Cowtails disappeared with him.


	47. Chapter 47

"WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND ALWAYS GETTING TAKEN?!" Kowalski shouted.

SP woke up, "Huh? Wheres Cowtails?"

"She got kidnapped! As always!"

"Bella wake up!" SP called out to her sister.

"Huh what? Did she get taken again...?" Bella asked.

"Yes!"

The girl ran upstairs, "WAKE UP! COWTAILS GOT KIDNAPPED! Again."

Skipper groaned, "Again?"

Private walked upstairs with SP, "Oh dear...by who?"

"I think by the penguin who raped her."

"HOLY GUMBALLS!"

Bella stared at her. "Really?"

"I like candy okay?"

"Who took her?" Private asked.

"I told you! Some penguin dude!"

"Well how are we gonna find her if we don't even know who took her? Answer that, smart guy!"

"Well, I think he was a enemy since Manfredi and Johnson."

"Blast...I think I know who this is now..."

"Well who is it then?" Private questioned.

"Do you all remember...Buck Rockgut?"

"The one who trained us all? Yes.."

"He had an evil younger brother...was always jealous, and finally took it too far...what could he possibly want with Cowtails?"

"Probably to rape her again." SP stated calmly.

"How can you said that so calmly?!" Bella shouted.

"Because I can," SP stared at Skipper, "Do you know where this guy is?"

Skipper smirked. "Underground...close...if I remember correctly he's got a whole lair underneath the Empire State building..."

* * *

"why is it so dark in here?" Cowtails was held to the ceiling by metal chains. She swung a little. "Hello?"

The figure shined a flash light on her. "Well, having fun there?"

Cowtails glared, "Stay away from me..."

"Oh not for long...I know your biggest fear..."

"LIAR."

"Oh no, I know perfectly well what it is...and it has to do with a certain penguin that's got a picture on your cast..." The figure chuckled.

Cowtails blushed, "I knew I shouldn't have drawn that there..."

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR PEOPLE?! LETS GO!" SP shouted.

* * *

The penguin smirked, "Do you remember who I am?"

"Oh no, not at all. How could I not? The damage has been done, you idiot, and I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Stone Rockgut, brother of the man who trained your penguin commando buddies..."

"Buck Rockgut's brother..? Oh crud..."

"Yes, and I know all about the little bundle of "Damage" that I caused.." Stone poked her stomach and chuckled. **(I guess the ceiling isn't that tall .-.)**

Cowtails growled and struggled against the chains.

* * *

"I wonder why Cowtails is always getting kidnapped?" SP pondered.

"How the heck should I know?"

"It was a rhetorical question. So how do we get underground?"

"Hmmm...Rico! Drill me!"

Rico spat out a drill.

"Oh! Drill a hole until we get to the lair! Brilliant Skippah!"

"Of course it was!"

Skipper drilled a hole all the way to the air ducts. "Alright, come down! It leads to the air vents!"

SP jumped down, "WOO!"

* * *

Cowtails heard and smirked to herself.

* * *

Kowalski jumped down also. Private gulped and jumped. He screamed as he fell down until he landed.

"Could you be any louder Private?"

"Sorry Skippah..."

* * *

"It sounds like...Skipper's team! You have a tracking device on you somewhere, don't you?!" Stone snapped.

"Not that I know of, no." He growled then moved the chains holding her over a pool. Cowtails only managed to get her good hand free. Stone pulled a switch that made Sharks appear in the pool. She laughed, "Sharks? Are you kidding? I've had worse. WAY worse."

"GRR..." He changed the pool into a pit of flames.

Cowtails used her water power on it. "Not scary..." Stone then turned it into a pile of red-eyed Kowalski's. "that's just creepy..." A Kowalski robot jumped up and tried to grab her foot. Cowtails screamed. "NOT COOL!"

* * *

"Either it's just me or I heard a scream.."

"Come on men! And..SP...wait a minute, where's Bella? Did she stay behind?!"

* * *

"Not scary...not scary...You don't scare me nah nah nah nah!" Cowtails laughed.

"Really, how about now!" Stone changed the pool to show all her BAD memories.

Cowtails screamed.

* * *

Bella jumped down and landed on her face. "OW!"

"About time you dropped in.."

Bella glared. "Not funny!"

"Phew!" Skipper heard the screaming, "Did you hear that?"

"I did sir, and it doesn't sound good!"

"Righto, Private." Skipper burst through a vent and into the lair. Everyone followed. Robots of Stone, Clemson, and her dad were jumping at Cowtails. She cried while screaming. Stone laughed. Kowalski's eyes darkened. He charged.

"Not again..." SP groaned.

"What the-?"

"Woooooo! Go Kowalski!"

"Skippah, don't you think we should be helping? Instead of all of us standing here?"

"Ohh no, I think Kowalski's got this...it's only one guy...I feel sorry for him when Kowalski's done with him."

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Cowtails screamed. A Clemson robot grabbed her foot. She screamed louder.

"And what about that?!" Private pointed at her.

"Right..."

Kowalski tackled Stoned into the switch, thus breaking it. He punched him repeatedly.

"Back away men! and...girls..." Skipper backed away.

Cowtails calmed down as the robots turned back into cold water. "it was just freezing water? I can't believe I fell for that..." She started slipping out of the chains. "Uh oh.."

"GEEZ MAN -OW!- I WON'T -OW- DO IT AGAIN -OWW!- EVER! I WON'T EVER -OWWWIIE!- MESS WITH YOUR -YOWCH! - GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! -OWWWW! MOMMY!" Stone after a while, stopped moving.

Kowalski spun around, his eyes were blue again. "Cowtails!"

"Cowtails! We need you to let go so one of us can catch you! One of us that's not me!" Skipper shouted.

"Um...or me..." Private remarked.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU WANT ME TO LET GO?!"

"Just let go! I'll catch you!"

"Just do it Cowtails!" Private shouted.

"How are you going to catch ME without falling in yourself?! There is NO WAY I'm letting go of this thing!" The chains around Cowtails creaked. "Oh crud.."

"Please just let go!"

The chains snapped and Cowtails started to fall.


	48. Chapter 48

**(In case you all are confused, Kowalski did catch Cowtails. And here SP is trying to get her candy back)**

SP chased after Private, "GET BACK HERE! OR FACE MY FURY!"

Private screamed then ran into the park.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!"

* * *

 **(And Kowalski is tickling Cowtails)** "Get off me!" Cowtails giggled.

"Not until you say it!"

* * *

Private smacked into a tree, "Oh dear..."

* * *

Cowtails struggled, "No way! I wouldn't say that for a million bucks!"

* * *

SP walked toward Private, "GIVE UP THE CANDY!"

* * *

Kowalski huffed but stopped, "Fine. But be warned. No tickling the REAL tickle master."

* * *

Private backed away, "No SP! You're too hypah!"

* * *

"Alright fine...I'll get you when you least expect it..." Cowtails playfully smirked.

* * *

"GIVE ME IT! ITS MINE!"

* * *

Kowalski scoffed, "I expect the unexpected."

* * *

Private ate all of the candy quickly.

SP gasped and started screaming, "HOW COULD YOU!" She ran away crying, "ALERT! ALERT! PRIVATE ATE MY STASH!"

"Oh!" Private chased after SP.

* * *

"This is confusing..." Cowtails leaned into what she was working on. There was a small explosion "ACK!" She was knocked backwards.

* * *

"MY BEAUTIFUL CANDY! WHY!"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Private tackled SP, "SP! Please calm down!"

* * *

Cowtails was covered in ash, "yeah...I'm fine..." She coughed. "well now I'm covered in this stuff...there goes a good hair day..."

* * *

"But my source of hyper is gone! And you ate all my candy!" SP screamed until she passed out. Private rolled his eyes and carried SP back to the HQ. And to her bed.

* * *

Cowtails went back to the table, "Kowalski?"

"Yes?"

"I know...when Skipper made me faint...he was asking you something about the baby...what was he asking?"

"Something about the dad figure..."

"What? What about it?"

"Something about me being the dad figure..." Kowalski said quietly.

"And what did you say?"

"Oh? Um.. Um.." Kowalski tapped his flippers together. He glances at the lab door. "GOT TO GO!" He sped out.

"Kowalski!" Cowtails followed him, "Seriously what did you say?"

"Uh, I said..." Kowalski backed toward the hatch.

Cowtails blocked his path, "Kowalski, did you say yes?"

"I guess you could say that..."

Cowtails grinned then hugged him, "Really?! You would do that?!"

Kowalski smiled, "Yes, I would do anything for you."

Cowtails squealed, "You're awesome!"

"Lovely, we're all happy, could you please can the mushy stuff before I puke?"

"How about you can your beak! And love doesn't make people puke. Your dirty acts with Bella is going to make me me puke!" Kowalski scowled.

Skipper gagged, "Gooey love mush makes any commando like me puke."

"Hey!" Cowtails shouted.

Skipper grabbed a bucket, "But go ahead, fine, lovey dovey it up, I'll be ready."

Cowtails growled at him.

"Oh great, we have two Ricos." Kowalski groaned.

Cowtails glared at Skipper, "Skipper you just wait...karma is a bi**h."

Skipper returned the look. "I know someone else that's worse than karma, then."

Cowtails gasped then ran in the lab crying. Kowalski ran after her.

Cowtails was trying to work on stuff while crying, "stupid Skipper...OW! calling me a bit**...OUCH! I'll show him...OWIE!"

"Cowtails! Calm down! You're hurting yourself!"

Cowtails sniffed and held her stomach, "I'm fine..." She winced, "Einstein's undies...that flipping hurt..." She whispered.

"No you're not!"

"Prove it." She sniffed.

"You ran in here crying! That's proof enough."

"I can't help it! He's never treated me like this before! Whether I like him or not, IT STILL HURTS!"

"I know..."

Cowtails yawned, "I'm tired...all of a sudden...what the?" Cowtails fell over asleep.

Kowalski picked her up and brought her downstairs to her bed.

"So Kowalski, did you and Cowtails have fun up in the lab? We heard a LOT of screaming and laughing.." Private remarked.

"We had a tickle fight then I tried to get of telling her something but I had to tell her anyway... Then.." Kowalski winced, "Skipper kinda called Cowtails a bi**h."

SP sat up quickly, "OH MYSTIC NO! NO ONE CALLS MY FRIEND A BI**H! " She stormed upstairs.

"Oh boy..." Kowalski sighed.

"Skippahs about to die..."

* * *

"SP, what are you doing up here?"

"YOU JERK! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL COWTAILS A BI**H!?" SP tackled Skipper and started punching him repeatedly.

"Whoa hey OW WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

Cowtails woke up, "What's going on?"

"according to that shouting, SP is going to kill Skipper."

* * *

Skipper screamed, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

She sat up, "What? Why?!"

* * *

"DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME! SAY SORRY TO COWTAILS!"

* * *

"When I told her that Skipper called you a bit**... She got really mad. And I mean really mad..."

"That's not good..." Cowtails stood up then stumbled a little. "Whoa..."

* * *

"SP PLEASE STOP!"

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't get up then.."

* * *

"NO!" Skipper passed out but SP didn't stop hitting him.

* * *

"I bettah go get her...before she does some actual damage..."

Cowtails nodded, "yeah...OW! Da** thing kicking me AGAIN!"

Private ran upstairs, "SP! I THINK HE GETS IT!"

SP snapped out of it, she looked over Skipper to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt then walked towards the stairs, to only trip. "GHA!" SP fell down the steps. "I HATE these stairs. And my head hurts!"

* * *

"Do we need to take you to the doctor?" Kowalski asked Cowtails.

* * *

"SP! Are you alright?" Private picked up SP.

* * *

"No...it's probably normal...STOP KICKING ME YOU DANG BABY! Owww..."

* * *

"Yes, except my head!"

Private laid SP on her bed and put a wet washcloth on her head.

Cowtails giggled, "Awwww...OW!"

SP pouted, folding her arms.

"SP, don't give me that pouty face. If you want to get bettah, you have to let me help you."

"So sweet..." Cowtails looked at the ground, "DA**! How big can a stomach get in a week?!"

"But I am all better!" SP held her head, "Oww, maybe not..." She then passed out.

Private sighed, "Cowtails are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out..."

"No I'm fine...stomach just...really hurts.." Cowtails went out like a light.

"These girls just love to faint! Unlike me." Kowalski said, rolling his eyes.

Private giggled, "Unless something happens to Cowtails...or somebody says you have to go to the dentist..."

"No...I know how to do my own homework Kowalski...I'll get SP on you..." Cowtails mumbled in her sleep.

"NOT THE DENTIST!" Kowalski fainted.

* * *

Bella was shaking Skipper. "WAKE UP SKIPPER!"

* * *

"Kowalski wake up!"

Cowtails woke up, "Um, why is Kowalski on the ground?"

"He passed out because I said dentist..."

"Figures..." Cowtails smirked, "I know a way to wake him up...have you ever heard him squeal like a little girl?"

"No..."

"today's your lucky day..." Cowtails tickled Kowalski HARD.

* * *

"HUH? WHAT?" Skipper jumped into his fighting pose.

* * *

Kowalski woke up squealing, "STOP TICKLING ME!"

* * *

"Calm down! Its just me. Why were you passed out?"

* * *

Private laughed, "You squeal like a girl Kowalski!"

* * *

"SP tried to kill me..."

* * *

"I DO NOT!" Kowalski laughed.

SP woke up and went upstairs. Private followed her to make sure she didn't go crazy again.

Bella turned to her sister, "Did you try to kill Skipper?"

"Possibly."

"You almost killed me!"

* * *

Cowtails stood up, "I told you I would get you when you least expect it!"

* * *

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

* * *

Kowalski playfully glared, "I was passed out! That didn't count!"

* * *

"You're the one that went crazy!"

* * *

"Correction, you didn't see it coming, so it did count." Cowtails laughed.

* * *

"You're the one that called Cowtails a bit**!"

* * *

Kowalski pouted.

"Awww, is somebody sad?" Cowtails giggled, "Will a hug make you feel better?"

* * *

"She's right Skippah. You did deserve it."

"I don't know what happened okay!"

* * *

"A kiss would make me feel better.."

* * *

SP folded her arms, "Wow that's surprisingly the biggest excuse I ever heard today."

* * *

Cowtails kissed Kowalski's cheek, "There." She giggled.

* * *

"Really! I don't know what came over me, I just got really angry!"

* * *

Kowalski frowned, "Uh, you missed."

* * *

"Fine... But I got my eye on you..." SP backed toward the stairs, then she tripped. "OW! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

Cowtails kissed Kowalski for real.

* * *

"SP!"

Skipper tried not to laugh.

"Its not funny Skippah!"

SP's eyes glowed red and she raced up the stairs growling.

"What? What did I do that time?!"

* * *

"All bettaw?" Cowtails asked, giggling.

* * *

"YOU LAUGHED AT ME! Would you laugh if Bella fell down the stairs? No of course not!"

* * *

Kowalski smiled, "Yep!"

* * *

"SP...maybe you should just go downstairs with me...and calm down a little..." Private tried to calm SP down.

She glared at him and went out of the HQ instead. She stormed to the park muttering.

* * *

"cute. Acting like a child..." Cowtails laughed and patted Kowalski's head. "But it's expected from you, isn't it?"

* * *

A fifteen teen with blue glasses stepped out from behind a tree. "Hello SP... What are you doing out here babe?"

SP glared. "DON'T call me that. CHASE."

* * *

"Oh dear..." Private went to follow SP. "SP? Where did you go?"

* * *

"Sorry... Babe."

"GRRR...Get away from me."

"Why won't you forgive me so we-"

"I ALREADY GOT A BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"hmmm... I wonder if we could convince Skipper to let us all go to a club..." Cowtails pondered after Kowalski followed her inside the lab.

* * *

"What do you mean? I am your-"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Chased pinned SP to a tree. "LET ME GO!"

* * *

"Probably, If you don't get drunk!"

Cowtails giggled, "I won't...I'll wait for SP to come back so I can ask her." She went back downstairs with her boyfriend and turned on the TV. The Return of the Revenge of dr. Blowhole was on. "EEE! I LOVE THIS ONE!"

* * *

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Private tackled Chase away from SP.

Chase kicked him away, "Stay out of this ugly bird!"

"Private go get help!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chase knocked them both out and took them to a abandoned hotel.

* * *

"Bella, where do you think SP and Private went?"

* * *

Cowtails watched Kowalski sing with Blowhole, she giggled.

* * *

"Well, there has been news that a strange human was roaming the park... And If I know SP..." Bella gasped. "Chase..."


	49. Chapter 49

"Oh boy..." Kowalski groaned.

* * *

Chase chained Private to the wall and did the same thing to SP except on a bed. "There..."

* * *

"Chase? Who's that?"

* * *

Private woke up and saw SP on the bed, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

* * *

Cowtails giggled, "Blowholes actually not that bad of a singer..."

* * *

"Its SP's ex boyfriend. I think he took them since SP and Private might have went to the park."

* * *

SP woke up slowly, "Huh?" Chase got on the bed and started feeling her. "MYSTIC! GET OFF ME!" SP screamed. She didn't change forms like she thought she should. Not with Private watching. The young penguin used his hyper cute but in a dark way.

He broke through the metal and kicked Chase in the head, thus knocking him aside. "DON'T TOUCH SP!"

* * *

"Where are they?!"

* * *

The episode ended, Cowtails fell over laughing.

* * *

"Grrr..." Chase punched Private. "STAY OUT OF THIS UGLY BIRD!"

* * *

"The last time I heard, he was located at the abandoned hotel."

* * *

"IF ANYONE'S UGLY, IT'S YOU!" Private fought back. Chase pulled out a knife and cut it into Private's side. "Ohhh..." He passed out.

* * *

Cowtails stopped laughing and held her stomach. "Ow..."

* * *

"PRIVATE!" Chase huffed than got back on the bed. SP screamed.

* * *

"Looks like we've got a duo mission Bella." He headed out with his girlfriend.

"I hope they're okay..." Bella whispered.

A while later, they entered the room.

"SMOKED SALMON! GET OFF HER!" Skipper kicked Chase away, this time the pervert fainted.

* * *

"Kowalski?" Cowtails asked.

* * *

"Oh thank mystic..." Bella struggled with the chains on the bed.

* * *

"Yes?"

* * *

"Private? Private man can you hear me?! Wake up!"

Private groaned in reply.

* * *

"do you really think...I can handle this? The baby and all?"

* * *

"Hurry please!" Bella finally undid the chains, her sister ran over to Private. "P-Private!"

* * *

Kowalski smiled, "Yep!"

* * *

"I'm sorry SP...I failed..." Private fainted. **(T.T This sounds so sad...)**

* * *

"I don't know about this..."

* * *

SP cried, "No, don't die!"

"He's not dead SP! We just need to get him back to HQ!"

* * *

Kowalski fake gasped, "The all mighty, smart Cowtails doesn't know if she can handle the baby?! What a shocker!"

Cowtails giggled, "Don't make fun of me!"

* * *

Skipper hoisted Private on his back. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"But I just did!"

* * *

Bella and SP followed Skipper silently.

* * *

"Okay that's worse than tickling!"

"Huh really?" Kowalski playfully smirked.

* * *

Skipper put Private in his bunk and started cleaning the wound.

* * *

"Okay...maybe not that bad..."

"ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!" Kowalski tackled Cowtails and tickled her sides.

"EEE! KOWALSKI!"

* * *

SP went downstairs and cried into her pillow. "How could I let this happen?! ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

* * *

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

* * *

Private opened his eyes. "W-Where's SP?"

"Private! You're awake!"

* * *

Cowtails laughed, "NOO! KOWALSKI! PLEASE!"

* * *

"I think SP is downstairs." Bella remarked.

* * *

"There's no use in stopping me! I have the power and I'm the tickle master!"

* * *

SP got up and started punching the wall, "WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. SAVE. HIM!"

* * *

"NO! STOP IT!" She started to struggle.

* * *

"Can you walk?" Skipper asked.

"I think so..." Private got on his feet and started stumbling down the stairs.

"Ow..."

"Why didn't I DO ANYTHING?! I'M SUCH A MORON! IF I HAD STAYED PUT IN THE HQ THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! WHY DID I JUST LAY THERE?!"

* * *

Kowalski stopped, smiling innocently.

"you'll pay for that..." Cowtails tackled him.

* * *

"SP? Why are you doing that? I'm okay!"

* * *

"Oh no! This goes against everything I stand for!"

* * *

SP fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry..."

Private walked closer, "SP!"

* * *

Cowtails gave Kowalski a confused glance. "How does that make sense?"

* * *

SP looked up and hugged Private, "THANK MYSTIC! You're alive!"

* * *

Kowalski slipped away, "It's not supposed to make sense!"

* * *

"Well I'm fine...everything is okay..." Private smiled.

* * *

"Aw no fair!" Cowtails whined.

* * *

SP pulled back, "Sorry for not doing anything.." She sniffed.

"You were chained! You couldn't! It wasn't your fault!"

"YES IT WAS! I could've done something! My feet weren't chained! I could've kicked him off! But I was too scared to do anything!"

* * *

Kowalski walked out of the lab, "So SP and Private back yet?"

"Uh yeah... But they are having a talk downstairs I think..." Bella answered.

Cowtails burst out, "I was gonna say Skipper can we all go to a club tonight? Please please please?" She pulled the puppy eyes.

"Sounds fun." Skipper shrugged.

"YES! BOOYAH!"

* * *

"SP...Its okay.."

SP wiped her eyes, "I guess so..." She went upstairs. "What was that 'booyah' for?"

"Going to a club." Kowalski answered her.

"oh, nice. I guess." SP mostly said to herself.

"ITS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Cowtails dragged SP and Bella out of the HQ.

Skipper sighed, "girls...they can dance all they want, let's just hope they don't get drunk...no drinking men, got it?!"

"Aye sir."

* * *

Cowtails wandered to the bar.

The bartender slid her a beer. "On the house!"

"I don't know...Kowalski told me not to drink..." Cowtails said, unsure.

"Come on! Lucas there will loosen you up!"

The guy known as Lucas was a really hot guy. "Heh that was some great dancing...come on taste the beer, you'll love it!" 'This is going to be easy..'

"Alright..." She took a sip. "Wow! This is good!" A few drinks later she was standing on the counter, "WOOHOO! WHO LIKES PENGUINS I LIKE PENGUINS!"

Skipper poked Kowalski making the tall penguin face him. "What?"

Skipper pointed at the bar, "KOWALSKI?"

"BEER IS AWESOME!" Cowtails slurred.

Lucas smirked then kissed her. The crowd oohed.

Kowalski stormed over, grabbed Cowtails away. "You're leaving!" He took her back to the HQ. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET DRUNK!"

"Whoa wha? Take it easy, dude, all the unicorns were fine with it.." Cowtails stumbled a bit.

* * *

"I'm getting a drink, and don't worry Private. I'll only have one."

* * *

Cowtails pointed at the table. "is that a donkey? Cause llamas are cool..."

* * *

"I don't know if that's a good idea...but okay...just one!" Private went back over to Bella and Skipper.

* * *

"No It's a table..."

* * *

"Private? Where's SP?" Skipper questioned.

"she's at the bar...I let her have one drink..."

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW SHE'LL DRINK MORE THAN ONE LIKE COWTAILS DID!"

Ten minutes later, SP stumbled over. "HEY GUYS! YOU GOTTA TRY THIS BEER!"

"PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted.

"Sorry sir...come on, Skippah and Bella can stay but were going home!" Private dragged SP out.

* * *

"hey do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar...like you need a hug..." Cowtails bear hugged Kowalski.

* * *

"Hey I wasn't done with that beer!"

* * *

"Oof... It's Kowalski, Cowtails... And I can't breathe..."

* * *

"I told you no drinking. Neithah you or Cowtails listen!"

* * *

Cowtails stopped the hug, "Kowalski? Do I know a Kowalski?"

* * *

"But it was so good..." SP grinded against Private.

* * *

"There's only one of me!"

"yeah but...the sky spirits tell me penguins eat humans..." Cowtails held her head. "Gha!"

* * *

Private gulped with a red face, "yes but...it's not good for you! You're drunk!"

* * *

"EAT?! HUMANS?!"

* * *

"You just don't understand!" SP didn't stop her actions.

"SP! Its bad, end of story! Let's go!"

* * *

Cowtails gulped and backed away, "Don't yell...it's scary..."

* * *

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" SP grinded again.

* * *

Kowalski's face softened, "I'm sorry Cowtails...I'm just..worried."

* * *

Private picked up SP and carried her, "This is ridiculous!"

* * *

"Who's..? Sweet mother of Einstein..." Cowtails fainted.

* * *

"Hey! Put me down, or you are grass!" SP threatened.

* * *

Kowalski put Cowtails in her bed and sighed.

* * *

Private rolled his eyes, "What does that even mean?!"

SP stared at the tall buildings. "Why are there giraffes?! THIS PLACE IS MESSED UP!"

"Those are just buildings, SP..."

A while later, Private finally got to the HQ. SP looked at the table. "I can't tell if that's a huge dog or a huge cat... EITHER WAY, ITS FREAKY!"

"Let me guess, she got drunk too..." Kowalski sighed as he came upstairs.

"TALKING BOWLING PIN!" SP screamed.

"YES! She got drunk and its annoying!"

"Has she done...anything strange?" Kowalski asked.

"Well..She um, tried to..." Private blushed.

* * *

Cowtails woke up with her head in pain. "Ow!"

* * *

SP grinded against Private, "HEYYY LOOK AT MEE!"

"SP get off him!"

"No!" **(I have no idea how she got herself pregnant this way O.O Just go with it, find a way, remember, she's actually a mage...SO IDK** )

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Cowtails shouted, "OW!"

* * *

Private gulped, "Please get off..."

"Nu-uh!"

Private whimpered, "Get off..."

Cowtails came upstairs. "My head...-What is SP doing?"

"Um, can you get SP off of Private? I can't stand touching her..." Kowalski said slowly.

Cowtails dragged SP from Private. "Get off him..."

"Hey! Let go!"

"Do me a favor and knock her out."

Cowtails sighed but headbutted SP, thus knocking her out. "Ow my da** head hurts...Kowalski what happened?"

"Drunk is what happened."

"Really?! OMG I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Kowalski smiled, "Its okay, you didn't go crazy like SP." He turned to Private. "Uh Private? You alright?"

"Dirty...Things..."

Cowtails went to the lab.

Skipper came back with Bella, "Well at least Bella didn't get drunk too!" He sneaked in the lab. "Whatcha working on?"

"Why do you care? And it's an invisibility ray.."

"Oh just do..and Kowalski wants to break up with you..."

"Yeah I knew- WAIT WHAT?!"


	50. Chapter 50

Kowalski walked in the lab, "What's going on?"

* * *

SP got off the floor then ran in the bathroom to puke in the toilet. "Gha! What the heck?!"

* * *

Cowtails was glaring at Skipper. "Liar."

"Am not! He said it himself!" Skipper protested.

Cowtails held back her tears. "But that's not right!"

* * *

Private walked in the bathroom, "Oh dear.."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED PRIVATE?!"

"Well, you kind of...did something dirty..."

* * *

Skipper just simply left the lab.

Cowtails punched the wall, "DA** SKIPPER! STUPID LIAR!"

* * *

"...To who."

* * *

Kowalski walked over. "Cowtails..."

* * *

"I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you that..." Private blushed.

* * *

"WHAT?!" She started to cry, "what do you want?!"

* * *

"It was you wasn't it..." SP teared up, "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Kowalski hugged Cowtails.

* * *

"I-Its okay..." Private hugged SP.

* * *

Cowtails sniffed. She suddenly screamed as her stomach started to hurt more than usual.

"A-Are you okay?"

* * *

"and if it is what I think it is...I promise it won't be that bad...you won't be alone eithah, Cowtails should have hers sometime this week!" Private grinned.

* * *

"NO!"

* * *

"What are you talking about...?" SP asked looking puzzled.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kowalski asked worriedly.

* * *

"Nevahmind!" Private said quickly.

* * *

"STOMACH...BABY...OW!"

* * *

"Come on! What were you going to say?" SP urged.

* * *

"Do we need to take to the doctor?"

* * *

"well...you threw up and now your stomach hurts? I don't think that's such a big coincidence..."

* * *

"YES!"

* * *

"I think "that" would be possible if I looked fat!"

* * *

Kowalski picked up Cowtails and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"You wouldn't be fat yet!"

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! What's the trouble here?!" The doctor shouted.

"THIS FU**ING BABY!" Cowtails screamed.

"Okay an early baby! No need to panic!"

The nurses led Cowtails away while she whimpered.

* * *

"Cowtails...hospital...baby...now!" Skipper shouted through the HQ.

"HOLY MYSTIC!" SP ran with everyone to the hospital.

* * *

"K-Kowalski?"

"Yes...?"

"what...? How...? I'm scared..." The doctor came in with the baby. Cowtails gulped. She took the baby, "Its a girl?" She smiled a little.

The doctor nodded, "Name?"

"Angel? Yeah, Angel..."

Angel smiled at her mother. Cowtails giggled. Everyone rushed in the room.

"ITS SO CUTE!" SP squealed.

Angel smiled at Kowalski, he returned it.

"Aawww!" Private cooed.

"this is so hard to believe...Kowalski you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Kowalski took Angel to hold her.

"I'm still a little freaked out about all this... So freaked out...don't think about it..." Cowtails fainted.

"oh dear...I think the pressure got to her.."

"WAKE UP!" Skipper shouted.

"Skipper! No yelling!" SP scolded.

"sorry...well Mr. Dad, do something!"

"it's not his baby though..."

"he said he'd be the dad! Shh!" Skipper shushed Private.

"What do you expect me to do?"

Skipper shook Cowtails, "Wake up!"

"I'm awake! What happened?!"

"You got pressured and fainted because of the baby..." Private explained.

"right...sorry..."

"I can't believe you had a baby!" Bella burst out.

"Be happy Bella." SP gave her a stern look.

"I am happy!"

Cowtails took the baby back, "aren't you just a cute little baby penguin?"

Kowalski was smiling stupidly at his girlfriend and child.

"I see someone is happy."

"NOO, really?"

SP glared. "Don't use sarcasm on me!"

"Sarcasm isn't very nice..."

"Really Private? Thanks for telling me that."

"Don't use THAT on my Private!"

"So why did Private forgive you again? You know, for being dirty on him?"

SP glared harder, with tears in her eyes. She stormed out angrily.


	51. Chapter 51

"Kowalski!" Cowtails scolded.

"That was really mean!" Private went after SP.

Kowalski said nothing.

"SP..What?" Bella asked.

* * *

SP ran downstairs then punched the wall, "JERK!"

* * *

"she kinda got herself...um...you know...by raping private when she was drunk...and Kowalski that wasn't very nice of you to say!"

* * *

Private came in, "SP! Calm down!"

* * *

Kowalski sighed, "I know..."

* * *

SP stared at him then sighed.

"are you okay?" Private hugged her.

* * *

"Kowalski don't be sad...we all say things like that at some point...I know I've opened my big mouth a lot before.."

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry." SP smiled.

Private returned it, "Good."

* * *

"yes! You're adorable! Who's got your mommas eyes? You do!" Cowtails played with Angel while the baby squealed.

"Moms playing with their babies, so cute!" Bella giggled.

Cowtails gulped, "I just realized...IM A F**KING MOM!" Angel giggled. "Okay...so you don't look anything like..." Cowtails shivered, "Stone...you look like me, that's good! maybe you won't ever act like him either...you could act like me or even Kowalski, but please not Stone..." Angel smiled, making her mother chuckle.

"Oh no, not another nerd!"

Kowalski glared at Bella, "Hey!"

"you already have another nerd, and that's me!"

"we already knew that." Skipper stated.

"Hey!"

Bella giggled.

"And anyway, I prefer the term smarterthanyou." Cowtails smirked.

"that was rude."

Angel giggled.

"She agrees with me!"

* * *

"Hey Private?" SP asked.

"Yes SP?"

* * *

"When can I leeeeeave?" Cowtails whined at the Doctor.

"well...can you walk?"

"Umm..."

* * *

SP tackled Private, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

* * *

"Well? Can you?" Bella asked.

* * *

Private squealed. "SP! PLEASE NO!"

* * *

"possibly..." Cowtails got on the floor, "yeah I'm fine...you ready to go home? Yes? You're gonna have a weird life little one..."

* * *

"OH YES! I HAVE THE POWER!" SP tickled under his flippers.

* * *

"LETS GO PEOPLE!" Bella dragged Skipper out.

"Whoa!"

"She's going to have a weird life?"

"Well...she's a baby penguin who's got a fourteen year old human mother, a dead father, and a life with you four commando penguins plus me SP and Bella. I don't think that's normal.." Cowtails explained.

* * *

"AAAHHHH NO NOT THERE!" Private laughed.

* * *

"Point taken."

* * *

SP stopped to catch her breath.

Private tackled SP and tickled her, "REVENGE!"

* * *

Angel reached toward Kowalski with a smile.

* * *

"NO FAIR!" SP laughed.

* * *

Kowalski held one of her small flippers gently. **(DAWWW X3)**

* * *

"this is what you get for tickling me!" Private tickled SP's sides.

"NO! PRIVATE! THERE'S A BADGER BEHIND YOU!"

"BADGAH! WHERE?!" Private went upstairs and hid under the table.

Cowtails and Kowalski came in the HQ.

"Private why are you under the table?" Cowtails asked.

"BADGAH..." Private whimpered.

"What makes you think there's a badger?" Kowalski questioned.

"SP saw one..."

"she was probably jokin Private..."

Angel yawned.

"Are you tired? Poor child..."

"Where is she even going to sleep? We don't have a crib!"

"I don't know...my baby brother used to sleep on an actual bed...it's not like it's any different..."

"What if sh-" Kowalski nudged SP in the stomach. She let out a pained noise, "ow! As long as she doesn't roll off the bed."

"yeah...I had a baby brother before my dad killed him, I know at least a LITTLE about babies!" Cowtails went downstairs to lay Angel down on her bed then came back up, "I always said when I was little that I'd never have a baby because it hurts too much. I was right to think that!"

"Wow really? I swore that I would never ever get pregnant."

"Because if you had a baby it would be crazy as you."

SP glared, "HEY!"

"and you think MY baby won't be crazy?! That's crazy."

"Well, SP attacks people with a chainsaw. That's not normal. Not every teenaged girl carries around a chainsaw."

"true...If Angels anything like me she's gonna be a nerd..." Cowtails giggled.

"SP's chainsaw has helped us before too!"

"My chainsaw has helped people?"

"It solved the problem with Cowtails' dad..."

SP laughed, "Oh yeah."

Cowtails gulped, "yeah...anyway...what do you wanna do now?"

"SP? Any ideas?"

SP shrugged.

"well, I'm gonna work on SOMETHING since angels asleep." Cowtails went in the lab.

"Ugh I'm bored again." SP groaned.

"No, you can't tickle anyone."

"Dang it!"

"But I can!" Private tickled SP.

"NO! NO!"

Cowtails came out, "what the heck are you doing?! Oh you're just tickling her..."

"HE ISN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO TICKLE ME! STOOOP!" SP tried to roll away. But Private didn't let her, "Oh no you don't!"

Cowtails tickled Private to get him off.

"You know what that means?!"

"Tickle fight! ME AND SP AGAINST PRIVATE AND KOWALSKI! WOO!" Cowtails shouted.

SP tickled Kowalski. Kowalski squealed.

Private jumped away and tickled SP, "The score is tied!"

"Not for long!" Cowtails jumped on all of them.

"Um, Skipper... Shouldn't we do something about that?" Bella asked.

"all against one!" Private tickled Cowtails.

"AHHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE?!"

"yeah! Join the fun!" Skipper started tickling her too.

"That isn't what I meant!"

"come on its fun!"

"Come on you three!"

"GET OFF ME! TICKLE KOWALSKI INSTEAD!" Cowtails shouted.

Kowalski and SP tickled Cowtails while Bella ate some popcorn. "This could get interesting.."

Suddenly Cowtails played dead.

Private stopped, "Uh oh..."

SP and Kowalski stopped.

"Um... I'm gonna be downstairs..." SP ran off and tripped down the stairs. "OW!"

"Just kidding!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski.

Skipper laughed. Private followed SP.

She got out her laptop. "Who googled Unicorns?"

* * *

"NO!" Kowalski laughed.

* * *

"um...me?"

* * *

"SUCKER!"

Skipper tickled Kowalski too.

* * *

"Whats the use of that? They aren't even real!"

Private frowned sadly.

* * *

"NOO!"

"hey what's that?!" Skipper pointed his flipper.

Cowtails' eyes followed it. "Huh?"

Skipper tackled her, "HA!"

"NOO!"

* * *

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

"The all mighty Cowtails fell for that?"

* * *

"I know..." Private sadly sighed.

* * *

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Cowtails shouted.

* * *

SP looked at her screen again.

* * *

Kowalski smirked, "I just did!"

* * *

Private sighed again.

* * *

"GRRRRR YOU DIE TODAY!" Cowtails screamed, suddenly Angel began crying from downstairs. "You got lucky..." She went downstairs to pick Angel up then went back up.

* * *

"What?" SP asked the frowning penguin.

"Oh nothing... It's just I nevah even got a hug..." Private sighed again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" SP hugged Private. He giggled and hugged back. "You're so adorable Private." SP giggled.

"I know!"

"And thats why you're my favorite penguin!"

"Aww really?"

"Yep, you and your hypercute!"

Private giggled, "Yep..BOOSH!"

SP winced and backed away, then fell over passed out.


	52. Chapter 52

Kowalski walked downstairs, "What is with the racket-?" He paused. "Uh... What happened...?"

Private looked at his fainted girlfriend. "Oops..."

Cowtails yawned, "Where's Kowalski...?"

Kowalski raised his brow, "What did you do?"

Bella pointed, "He went downstairs."

Cowtails yawned again, "tell him I was looking for him...please..." She went back to sleep.

"I accidentally used hypah cute on her..."

"You used hypercute on your girlfriend?" Kowalski asked.

Bella came downstairs. She looked surprised. "Whoa..." She poked SP. "WAKE UP!"

SP sat up quickly, but her eyes stayed shut. "WHATSUPWITHTHELUNACORNS!"

"Oh wait..." Bella groaned.

SP started sleep walking. "Where's that evil lunacorn..."

"uh oh..." Private followed.

"That lunacorn owns me my candy..." SP grabbed Ice Cream toppings and went upstairs. She walks over to Skipper who which gave her a weird look.

"You're gonna pay!" She dumped the toppings onto the leader.

Skipper growled, "Grrrrrr...ATTACK!" He tackled SP which woke up Cowtails.

She sat up, "ugh...what the heck?"

SP woke up, "Eh? What happened?" She looked at Skipper and snickered. "Hey Skipper, you know you look like a ice cream cone right?"

Cowtails groaned, "Ugh!" She went downstairs to Kowalski. "Kowalski..."

Private snorted getting a glare from Skipper. The young penguin laughed anyway.

SP laughed too, "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE STUPID LOOK YOUR FACE! HAHA!" She giggled, "You were like," She stood up and held her head, "ARG! MY IMAGE IS RUINED! I'M A ICE CREAM CONE!"

"What?"

Cowtails sighed, "Do you really think I can do this?" She gestured her head towards Angel.

"oooooooh!"

Skipper tried to attack SP but she avoided him. "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

Kowalski smiled, "Of course! The all mighty Cowtails can do anything!"

Skipper banged his head on the wall.

Cowtails sighed, "no joke...I have no idea...no confidence...no reassurance...no anything!"

SP started singing and running around, "I live with the ice cream man, The ice cream man! And his image just got ruined! WHEE!"

"Look, I know you can do it."

"Private..." Skipper growled.

"SP if I were you I would stop..." Private gulped.

"I don't know..I'm fourteen! I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

SP ignores him and continued "I LIVE WITH THE ICE CREAM MAN AND IT SUCKS CAUSE HE IS GRUMPY!" She sighed, "I'm bored... NEW SONG! Very Happy IT'S A SMALL WORLD! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL SMALL WORLD!"

"You are ready!" **(KOWALSKI. She's a human or hand power as I prefer. Not a mage!)**

Skipper tried to attack again but SP was faster.

Cowtails started shouting, "I'M FOURTEEN!" She set Angel on the bed and shook Kowalski. "I CANNOT DO THIS!"

"WHATTT? I LIKE IT! I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!"

Kowalski struggled to speak through the shaking, "STOP-SHAKING-ME!"

Skipper knocked SP out.

"Skippah!"

Cowtails stopped and gave him a sad look. "Kowalski I cannot do this at age fourteen...its a penguin child that doesn't even have a father!"

SP started sleep talking, "GIMMIE MY ICE CREAM SKIPPER! OR I'LL TURN YOU FROM SKIPPER TO SKIPP-DIE!" **(I honestly at first thought SP said she'll turn Skipper on... XD)**

Kowalski looked at Angel then Cowtails. He rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Skipper freaked out and ran away from the HQ.

* * *

SP woke up, "OW.. DANG YOU SKIPPER!" She clutched her stomach then ran in the bathroom to throw up.

_—

Kowalski took a deep breath then hugged Cowtails, "That's why I'm here silly."

* * *

"SP!" Private followed, "what's wrong?!"

Cowtails sighed, "I know...you've said it before...I just have absolutely no more confidence left in me...I was cheerful and happy and now I'm all depressed all the time and I don't know why..."

* * *

"Skipper had to punch me in the stomach.. NOT THE BEST PLACE!"

" You don't think it's...pregnancy...do you? When Cowtails said that,she was joking right?" Private gulped.

"Cowtails does not joke... It's happening and I'M FREAKING OUT!" (WHY? Mages are expected to have kids at teen life.)

Kowalski sighed, "Cowtails... you can get through this."

* * *

Private gulped, "um..."

* * *

Cowtails looked at Kowalski, "How?"

* * *

SP rocked back and forth, "Walls closing in... oxygen.. closing..."

* * *

Kowalski smiled, "Because I believe you can."

* * *

Bella walked out of the HQ, "Skipper? Where are you?" She sighed, "Where did he go?"

* * *

"SP! Snap out of it! You're going to be okay!"

"you really believe I can do this?"

* * *

SP whimpered, "No I'm not!"

* * *

Kowalski smiled sweetly, "Yep!"

* * *

Private hugged SP, "Cowtails got through it. You can get through this too! You'll be okay...I promise..."

Cowtails hugged, "thanks...now at least I have some reassurance..."

* * *

SP sighed, "If you say so.. " She hugged back.

Kowalski smiled, returning the hug.

* * *

Private smiled, "I know so! You're a strong person!"

Cowtails sighed, "What do we do now?"

* * *

SP giggled, "That's true for one."

Kowalski shrugged.

* * *

"Now...I KNOW I'm going to regret this, but how about we go out for ice cream?"

Cowtails sighed again and kept hugging Kowalski. "I could stand here all day..."

* * *

SP screamed, "ICE CREAM! WOO!"

* * *

"Except that.." Kowalski turned his head to check on Angel.

* * *

Private took SP out, "Oh dear...come on."

Cowtails stuck her tongue out, "Well gee, I love you too."

* * *

SP squealed, "YOU SCREAM, I SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!"

Kowalski smiled slightly.

* * *

Private laughed, "Calm down SP!" He got to the Ice Cream shop.

"I know what we could do! A game!... Who's smarter?" Cowtails deviously smiled, "The fourteen year old or the scientist?"

* * *

"ICE CREAM! BOO YA!" SP noticed people staring, she blushed embarrassed.

"Hard to say..."

"Exactly! A smart contest!" Cowtails chuckled evilly, "I'm gonna win..." (She does.)

Private giggled, "What kind of ice cream would you want?"

* * *

Kowalski playfully smirked, "I doubt that." (Dude, you lost.)

SP squealed, "Chocolate! I'm getting hungry thinking about it!"

* * *

"We'll see about that...you go first. Say something you know."

"Alright!" Private bought Chocolate Ice Cream for SP and tuna flavored ice cream for himself.

* * *

Kowalski tapped his beak, "Alright then, Wait- let me think.."

"Tuna is a flavor? Who knew... " SP ate her Ice Cream happily.

* * *

"Nevermind, I'll go first." Cowtails thought for a few seconds. "Carry the one...the square root of 2,578,965,134 is 50,783.5124283267! Ha!"

Private chuckled, "Is it good?"

* * *

Kowalski's beak dropped. "HEY!"

SP squealed, "YEP!" She stopped. "I really need to stop squealing..."

"Eh...It makes me feel bettah about my girlish squealing sometimes..."

* * *

Cowtails gave him a smug look, "Your turn Mr. I'm A Genius Scientist."

* * *

"Squealing... Is... Girlish. The opposite of me."

"How the heck am I supposed to top that?!"

* * *

"Well, I'm not a girl!" Private saw Lunacorn dolls in a store window and he squealed loudly.

Cowtails smirked, "Oh, so are you saying I win?"

* * *

SP giggled, "You were saying? Besides, don't you have a lunacorn already?"

Kowalski pouted, "You're not always smarter... You didn't even know where some wires went..."

* * *

"Yes...but I don't have PRINCESS SELF-RESPECTRA!" Private squealed again.

Cowtails blushed embarrassed, "I don't remember that..." She recovered quickly, "besides you can't even top that and you say you're a genius and a scientist! There's gotta be something, or you quit and I win." She smirked.

* * *

SP giggled, "You want her that bad?" **(That sounded wrong O.O)**

"Fine, my girlfriend who says she's smarter than me wins."

* * *

Private jumped up and down while nodding like crazy.

Cowtails laughed, "HA! BOOYAH! I AM SUPERIOR!"

* * *

SP walked in the store and bought the lunacorn Private wanted.

Kowalski rolled his eyes.

* * *

Private jumped for joy and danced with the toy.

_—

Cowtails smirked, "Hey what's that over there?"

* * *

SP giggled.

Kowalski looked around, "I don't see anything!"

* * *

Private said one of his lunacorn quotes.

Cowtails tackled Kowalski and sat on his stomach. "HAHA! hmmm...maybe I really AM the smarter one...THAT'S SAD KOWALSKI!"

* * *

SP laughed, "That is just soooo cute!"

"If you weren't adorable then I wouldn't get distracted often."

* * *

Private pouted, "No...don't laugh..."

Cowtails scowled, "I'm NOT adorable!" She crossed her arms.

* * *

"Why? It's adorable!"

"Whatever you say...Adorable." Kowalski gave her a smirk.

* * *

Private giggled.

Cowtails growled, "Grrrrrrrr..." She pinned Kowalski's flippers. "I'm not adorable! stop it!"

* * *

SP smiled, "We should probably get back to the HQ-"

Bella raced up to them, "Have you guys seen Skipper anywhere?"

"Nope." SP shrugged.

Bella sighed, "How can he just disappear?!"

"ADORABLE ADORABLE ADORABLE!"

* * *

Skipper appeared behind Private, "here I am!"

Private screamed, "aahhhh!"

Cowtails narrowed her eyes and death glared, "I'm. Not. Adorable."

* * *

SP growled, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY PRIVATE!"

"Yes you are!"

* * *

"sorry!"

"Don't evah do that again!"

Cowtails growled.


	53. Chapter 53

SP pointed her chainsaw at Skipper, "I got my eye on you, stomach puncher boy..."

Kowalski playfully smirked.

* * *

Skipper gulped.

Cowtails groaned, "Alright, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU SAY I'M NOT ADORABLE?!"

* * *

SP winced, putting her weapon away. "Lucky for you, my stomach is in too much pain for me kill you."

Kowalski grinned, "Nothing."

* * *

Skipper let out a relieved sigh.

Cowtails sighed, giving up. "You're just gonna keep calling me adorable aren't you?"

* * *

SP whipped her black hair around as she turned on her heels. "And if you excuse me... I'm going back to the HQ." She started her way to the zoo.

Kowalski laughed, "YEP!"

* * *

Private followed with his unicorn toy, grinning.

Cowtails sighed and got off Kowalski. "I give up..."

* * *

SP entered the HQ and went downstairs. "Hey guys."

She flopped on her stomach and quickly rolled on her back, "OW! DANG STOMACH! No more flopping..."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Skipper, "Where were you anyway Skipper?"

"I ran into a tree and passed out for a while."

Bella stared at him.

Cowtails chuckled. "What have you been up to?" She helped Kowalski up. "I was just trying to convince SOMEONE to stop calling me adorable..."

* * *

"Why were you running? Got creeped out by SP's sleep talk again?"

_—-

Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Oh I went to get Ice Cream with Private then he wanted this lunacorn."

Kowalski groaned, "Oh no, not the lunacorns..."

SP glared making Kowalski shrink back.

* * *

"yes..."

"sounds like you had fun..." Cowtails whispered loudly, "Kowalski and I have never really had an actual date..."

"First of all, I heard that. Second of all, we can go to a science Museum. If you want."

"sure! but what about Angel?"

Kowalski thought quickly, "Um... Maybe, SP can babysit..?"

SP yawned, "Maybe..."

Cowtails picked up Angel, "I think Private should do that.."

"Ooh! Yay!"

"That is for the best." SP fell asleep.

Private smiled brightly, "I get to take care of a baby!"

Angel smiled cutely.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Cowtails was honestly a little nervous about leaving the HQ since what happened after the club.

Kowalski looked at her, "Are you ok Cowtails?"

"yeah just...mother baby thing I guess? Lets go.."

Kowalski shrugged, "Okay then..."

Cowtails headed to the science museum with her boyfriend.

Private grinned and took care of Angel like he did with Eggy*

SP woke up and watched with a smile.

Private sung a lullaby, Angel closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Private giggled.

Cowtails stood there in awe and wide eyes. "This place is awesome! So much science!"

* * *

"You're good at this baby stuff..." SP stretched.

* * *

Kowalski snickered, "And that's why it's called the science Museum."

Cowtails was freaking out, she squealed. "LOOK AT THAT!"

The other chuckled with an amused look.

"Look at this it's Albert Einstein's first attempt at an invention! So cool!"

* * *

SP put on sunglasses. "Hopefully Skipper does not take my sunglasses away. Or I'll use the needle on him." She paused, "Where is my sister and Skipper anyway?"

Private heard noises and gulped, "Uh oh..."

Cowtails jumped up and down, "This is so freaking cool!"

* * *

"What is it? I'll go check..." SP went upstairs, "What are you guys doing this time..."

Skipper jumped away from Bella, "NOTHING WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING HUH?"

SP took off her glasses with an annoyed glance. "Seriously... You kept doing that and my sister is going to end up pregnant."

Bella glared, "HE WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!" (You sit on a throne of lies BELLA.)

SP scoffed, "How do you know that? You're 11! You really need to stop acting like you're 16 when you're not!"

Skipper was wide eyed with a red face.

Cowtails squealed, "EEEEEEEEEP! I love this place!" She grinned.

* * *

SP narrowed her eyes, "Every time I turn my back, you guys are doing what could end up in bad results! I for one, am not letting my sister get pregnant all just because of a commando penguin!"

Bella was covering her face in embarrassment now.

Kowalski smiled, "Of course you do!"

Cowtails raised her arms in the air, "This place was meant for a genius!"

A random girl was twirling her hair and chewing gum. She spoke in a popular girl accent, "What's this supposed to be?" She was staring at a chair.

* * *

Private went wide eyed.

Skipper gulped.

* * *

Kowalski stared. "Okay... she is retarded...

* * *

SP glared, "You should be ashamed of yourself Skipper! I ought to b- GHA!" She grabbed her stomach. "I would beat the mystic out of you if it wasn't for this stomach! Grrrr..." She growled.

"Are you alright?" Private asked.

Skipper sighed, "Phew..."

Cowtails nodded, "Hey stupid! It's a chair!"

The girl didn't like that. "Ohhhhhhh...hey...no person tells me what something is!" She punched Cowtails into a wall.

* * *

"Kind of. Just the aching stomach." She glared at her stomach.

* * *

Lets just say Kowalski got mad and tried to attack the girl.

The girl scoffed, "Talking penguin? please." She kicked Kowalski away, "Losers." She strutted away.

* * *

"Do you need to see the doctah?"

* * *

"we aren't losers.. We can tell what a chair is... She can't! HA!"

* * *

SP growled, "Doctors are evil! I'm never going there in a 1000 years!"

Bella gave her a look, "Except for the fact I dragged you there years ago!"

SP glared darkly.

"huh? What are you talking about?" Private questioned.

Cowtails tried to get up, but fell down, "Ah!"

* * *

"She had to get surgery on her tonsils and she didn't want to so I had to drag her to the hospital..." Bella sighed.

SP folded her arms with a pout.

* * *

"Are you ok? Did she break something?" Kowalski asked.

* * *

Skipper snickered while Private giggled.

Cowtails tried to get up again, "Feels like it... Like she broke a rib..."

* * *

SP glared annoyed, "That isn't funny!"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I can drag you there again..."

"Are you telling me I HAVE to go to the hospital?"

Kowalski gave her a worried look.


	54. Chapter 54

Private: well, do you feel bettah?

Cowtails: Help me...*falls back down* OW DA**IT!

SP: It's just a aching stomach...

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails up* This did not go as well as I thought.

* * *

Private: if you say so...

Cowtails: eh...not so bad...*weak smile*

* * *

SP: *walks downstairs and trips* OW! STUPID MYSTIC DANG STAIRS! *suddenly gets sent across the room* AHH! *bonks into wall* Owww... What the... (BAD TUXY BAD TUXY!)

Kowalski: Not so bad? I mean sure, It was good at the start but then there was that idiot... Why is she at a science museum? Why isn't she at the STUPID museum?

Cowtails: that's probably what she thought this was...and I'm still with you so it's okay...

Private: *gives Angel to Bella and runs downstairs* SP what the heck?!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles* If you say so.

SP: IDK... I was sitting up when I went flying across the room! And I didn't do it!

Private: ? That's odd...

* * *

Cowtails: I do say so! *giggles*

* * *

SP: Now I got the sudden urge to go to the doctor...

Kowalski: *chuckles* So now what?

* * *

Private: exactly, lets go! *takes SP to the doctor*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles* *kisses Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Doc we got a problem!

Doctor: What kind of problem?

SP: Well... Um... How do I explain this...

Kowalski: *kisses back*

* * *

Private: she's pregnant and she flew across the room and we have no idea how it happened!

Cowtails: *smiles* Now do you think the dates going good?

* * *

Doctor: *surprised* You flew across the room?

SP: YES! *crashes into the wall* Owie... Um.. Just like this...

Doctor: O.O

SP: I don't like what I'm thinking...

* * *

Kowalski: Yep.

* * *

Private: What? *confused*

Cowtails: Me too. *hugs Kowalski*

* * *

SP: This thing growing inside of me has powers..!

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly*

* * *

Private: Whoa...what? *faints*

Cowtails: *smiles back* You could probably put me down now...I think we look a little silly...

* * *

Doctor: It is rather shocking...

SP: Yes it is...

Kowalski: But what if you fall down?

* * *

Private: *out cold*

Cowtails: um...okay, maybe you could carry me home...please no making fun though...*embarrassed*

* * *

SP: Private.. Can you... Um... Wake up? We have to go back to HQ...

Kowalski: Why would I make fun of you? *starts going back to HQ*

* * *

Private: *shakes head* Oh right...yes...well then...

Cowtails: *hangs on* Well, you kind of have a tendency to call me adorable...*giggles*

* * *

SP: Ok lets go! *heads back to HQ*

Kowalski: *whines, But you are adorable...*

* * *

Private: *follows, still a bit freaked out*

Cowtails: *still hanging onto Kowalski so he doesn't drop her* Heard that.

* * *

SP: Why are you freaked out? You're not the one thats going to be flying into everything...

Private: True...

Kowalski: Obviously.

SP: *enters HQ* I'm back!

Bella: Ok...?

SP: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: ugh...it's back...I mean, Bella! You're doing a great job taking care of Angel!

Cowtails: What's that supposed to mean? *fake pouty face*

* * *

SP: Did you call me a it?! *eyes turn dark red*

Kowalski: It means you're right here so of course you heard me. *smiles a little*

* * *

Skipper: *whimpers* No...didn't mean to...accident...sorry...*squeal*

Cowtails: yeah, oh, and one thing, I'M NOT ADORABLE! *falls and hits the ground* Ouch..

* * *

SP: *dark power shoots from hands at Skipper* GRRRRR...

Kowalski: Sorry, but yes you are. *picks Cowtails back up* *continues walking back to HQ* *gets to HQ*

Skipper: *dodges* YIPE!

Private: O.O

Cowtails: *annoyed face* *sees what's going on* O.O hey you know what? My rib is still broken...how about we...go in the lab and fix it?

SP: *eyes back to normal* UHHH... What just happened...?

Kowalski: Um. Ok... * goes in lab*

* * *

Private: *whimpering*

Skipper: *shaking* What the he**?

Cowtails: That looked a little freaky...SP is getting powers or something...or her baby is...like me! *creates a little ball of water in hand*

* * *

SP: WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING ME?!

Kowalski: She is?

* * *

Private: Because it was scary..*whimpers*

Cowtails: Didn't you see that? *sits on the medical table*

* * *

SP: I still don't know what I did... Or in this case, WHAT THE BABY DID!

Kowalski: See what?

* * *

Private: You used powahs...dark powahs...you almost killed Skippah!

Skipper: Not for the first time...

Cowtails: She used powers! Dark powers!

* * *

SP: O.O *faints*

Kowalski: Wha...? Dark powers? That is not good!

* * *

Private: This is why we don't tell SP things like this...*shakes her* Wake up sweetie!

Cowtails: It is not...now what do we do about my rib?

* * *

SP: *wakes up* Really Private? Really? REALLY?

Kowalski: Oh right. *does whatever he can to fix Cowtails' rib*

* * *

Private: What?

Cowtails: ouch Kowalski! ohhhhhhhhhhhhh that feels so much better...*collapses onto the medical bed*

* * *

SP: Do you have to call me sweetie... *covering face while blushing really hard*

Private: Yes I do, sweetie! *smiles*

Cowtails: *sits back up quickly* Wait...Kowalski where's the baby?! WHERE IS SHE?! *can't get up because of her rib*

* * *

SP: *face flushes red*

Bella: I should probably go give the baby back... *walks in the lab* *gives Angel to Kowalski* *leaves*

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails: *sighs in relief* *passes out*

Private: Don't be embarrassed, sweetie!

Skipper: *snort*

* * *

Kowalski: Uhhh Cowtails?

SP: *glares at Skipper* I'm watching you commando penguin...

* * *

Cowtails: *still out cold*

Angel: *water starts coming out of flippers*

Cowtails: *same thing happens*

Skipper: *gulp*

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails... O.O WAKE UP!

* * *

SP: You cross the line and you won't see tomorrow...

* * *

Angel: *giggle*

*some kind of bond goes between the water from Angel and the water from her*

Cowtails: *still out cold*

Skipper: Yes...i get it...

* * *

Kowalski: Oh gosh...

SP: If you get it... HOW COME YOUR ALWAYS PI**ING ME OFF!

* * *

*water disappears*

Cowtails: *wakes up* WHOA! what happened?! Please tell me that was just a dream!

Skipper: Idk...

Private: *nervous* SP..

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry, but no.

SP: Because I feel like- *smacks into the wall* I did not mean to do that!

* * *

Cowtails: That was a weird dream...the ghost that gave me the powers bonded me with Angel and said I'd have to train her as she got older...so strange...

Private: Are you okay?!


	55. Chapter 55

Kowalski: O.O

SP: Y- *gets sent flying down the stairs* No. *crawls to the bed* I'm going to be dead before this baby this born...

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski don't freeze on me!

Private: *follows* You'll be okay, I promise...

* * *

Kowalski: I''m ok.. Just a little shocked..

SP: I hope so. *falls asleep*

* * *

Cowtails: *eyes go black* *fire starts coming out of hand* Why? Do you just not love me anymore? Do I freak you out because I have powers? *keeps getting closer*

Angel: *baby whimper*

* * *

Private: *sigh* *falls asleep next to SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *backs away while holding Angel* Of course I love you! You don't freak me out!

Cowtails: *gets scarier looking* LIAR! TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!

Skipper: Um...Bella? What's going on in there?

* * *

Kowalski: I am telling the truth! *shaking in fear, holding Angel closer*

Bella: It doesn't sound good...

* * *

Angel: *starts crying*

Cowtails: SHUT THE DA** BABY UP!

Skipper: *comes in* what's going on?

Cowtails: *shoots a small fireball at Skipper*

Skipper: whoa! *dodges*

Kowalski: *shaking more than before* C-C-Cowtails please calm down!

Cowtails: *shoots a fireball at Kowalski* SHUT UP!

Kowalski: *ducks, careful not to drop Angel*

* * *

Private: SP wake up! Do you hear that?!

Skipper: Calm down!

Cowtails: *uses force to throw Skipper into a wall*

Skipper: *out cold*

* * *

SP: *wakes up* Yes I do! *runs upstairs and runs into the lab* WHAT THE MYSTIC IS GOING ON?!

Cowtails: *shoots fire at SP* DIE ALL OF YOU! *freezes Private with Ice power*

SP: *gets sent backwards* Ow... *vomits Blood on floor*

Cowtails: *turns to Kowalski* *gets very close* Don't try to deny it...you lied to me...AND YOU WILL DIE FOR IT! *raises hand*

Kowalski: But I do love you! *closes eyes in fear*

Cowtails: *burns across Kowaski's face* I WANT YOU TO SUFFER! *eyes go normal* *sees the burn on Kowalski's face and everything else*

Kowalski: *winces in pain* *opens eyes*

Cowtails: no...no no no... *starts crying* *points fire at Kowalski* Don't follow me this time! *runs out of the HQ*

Skipper: *wakes up* wha? *looks at Kowalski's burn marks and frozen Private and vomiting SP* what happened?!

Kowalski: Wait Cowtails! *sets Angel on the ground and tries to walk but falls*

SP: *stops vomiting* *sees Frozen Private* *eyes fill with tears*

Angel: *cries*

Skipper: *gets up* Come on we gotta help the private...

*Let's just say Cowtails tried to get Blowhole to kill her*

SP: BUT HE'S FROZEN!

Skipper: Then get your hair dryer and we can melt the ice! Kowalski man, are you and Angel okay?

SP: I have a hair dryer?

Bella: *takes out hair dryer* This better work...

Kowalski: Well Angel is ok, thank god. *tries to stand up again but falls*

Skipper: well you two do that. *walks over to Kowalski* *picks up Angel*

Bella: *uses hair dryer on frozen Private* I hope we can find Cowtails... before-

SP: She goes to a villain and asks that villain to kill her.

Bella: Hunch?

SP: Uh yeah.

Skipper: yeah...probably...

Private: *ice around head is melted*

Kowalski: *finally stands up*

Skipper: Go man go!

Private: *unfrozen* *shakes all the water off* You know..I could see everything... Are you alright SP?

Kowalski: *literally zooms out of the HQ*

SP: Yes.. Just..*sees blood on the floor* ... Dang it. Why did I vomit blood?

Private: I'm not really sure...

SP: But I'm fine now! *smacks into wall* *annoyed* Why does this always happen? Stop making me crash! *firm voice, JUST STOP IT!* *is able to get away from the wall* I can't believe that worked.

Private: *giggle* Well you are the mothah aftah all...

SP: I'm gonna be better than my mother t-

Bella: You almost killed Skipper numerous times...

SP: Point taken. But I wouldn't hurt my baby!

Kowalski: *bursts in* O.O

Blowhole: Um...

* * *

Private: Yes, I agree with SP. She's not that violent!

Cowtails: *on the floor dead*

* * *

SP: Sheesh...

Kowalski: *runs over to Cowtails* C-Cowtails... NO! (Lets just say that Kowalski went into 'kick your a** mode)

* * *

Private: *hug* You're okay now, right?

Cowtails: *opens eyes* Wha..? Why didn't it...?

Ghost: I told you...if you willingly die for your own reasons...you will come back...

Cowtails: Da**...*sneaks out and runs as far as she can*

* * *

SP: Yep!

Blowhole: *faints*

Kowalski: *looks behind him* Huh? Cowtails? *sighs and runs out*

* * *

Private: good...*smiles*

Cowtails: *is at a beach* *runs into a guy* Sorr- Dylan?!

Dylan: Cowtails?! Look, I never got to apologize to you before you disappeared...I really did like you and I didn't mean to hurt you like that...

Cowtails: I-it's okay...*smile*

Dylan: You know...I still like you...*Smile*

Cowtails: yeah... There's a lot of stuff happening...I have these powers...and a baby from this guy who raped me...and I almost hurt all of my friends with the powers and that's why I'm here...

Dylan: Sorry about that...*hugs her*

Cowtails: *heart melts cuz he's really hot and sweet and her lifetime crush until the penguins came along*

Kowalski: *hiding behind a tree with a shocked look on his face*

Dylan: well...I've already told you I still like you...

Cowtails: *nervous smile* Yeah...you did...

Dylan: would you mind if I do this?

Cowtails: well..I have a bo-

Dylan: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *shocked*

Dylan: *stops*

Cowtails: *smiles* well...I know I was dating someone...but I think it might be over since I almost killed him...

Dylan: *chuckles*

Kowalski: *runs away holding back tears* Why... Why Cowtails? *sobs*

Dylan: Did you hear that?

Cowtails: *sees* KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: *runs away from the beach, crying his eyes out* (Can you blame him? He got his heart ripped out! AGAIN!)

Cowtails: But...Kowalski!

Dylan: was that your ex?

Cowtails: *sobs* I guess he's my ex now...

Dylan: *hug* Hey you're gonna be okay...

Cowtails: I'll never be able to go back even if I wanted to...*sobs*

Private: What's on the Telly? *sees everything happening between her and Dylan because of some surveillance thing SKIPPER put on her a long time ago*


	56. Chapter 56

SP: Oh my...

Kowalski: *runs in sobbing and locks himself in the lab*

SP: O-Oh my... Poor Kowalski...

Skipper: What the deuce?

(On screen)

Cowtails: *laying on the sand* I didn't want this to happen...

Dylan: Look...I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen if I kissed you...

Cowtails: No...it's my fault. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have come here...I shouldn't have been born...

(HQ)

SP: oh no... Don't say that...

On screen)

Dylan: Cowtails don't beat yourself up...

Cowtails: I can't help it... I didn't want any if this to happen, and if I know Kowalski at all, he probably locked himself in his lab like when Doris rejected him... *sobs*

(Hq)

Private: Poor Cowtails...

SP: Question, why are we watching? When we should be helping...

Private: How do we help with THAT?

(On screen)

Cowtails: *bangs head on a hard clump of seaweed*

Dylan: *pulls her up* Okay, enough of this.

Cowtails: *struggles* No!

Dylan: You can't just mope and wish you were dead!

Cowtails: Yes I can!

Dylan: You have to stop! Be the girl I knew and had good times with...

Cowtails: But you told me you liked me and then humiliated me in front of all the other popular kids...ON PURPOSE!

Dylan: *face turns hard* Never bring it up again. I told you I was sorry and I like you for real. You're coming back home with me, you're going to school, you're going to be my girlfriend for real this time, and you're going to hang out with my crowd. *starts pulling her away*

Cowtails: YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! *struggles*

* * *

SP: WE got to get Kowalski out here... *gets out chainsaw and breaks down door* *drags Kowalski out*

Kowalski: *still crying* WHAT THE HECK! *looks at screen and eyes widen*

* * *

Cowtails: IM NOT GOING BACK HOME! Everyone made fun of me!

Dylan: I don't care!

Cowtails: *stops*

Dylan: *turns around and glares*

Cowtails: I can't believe I believed you and your sweetheart act when you haven't changed one single bit...*glares back*

Dylan: *slaps her hard* YOU'RE GOING! *continues pulling her*

* * *

Kowalski: W-

SP: Move out Kowalski! *drags Kowalski to the beach at very fast speed* *gets to beach* Time to kick some butt!

Dylan: *lifts Cowtails off the ground and carries her*

Cowtails: YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Dylan: SHUT UP! *another slap*

SP: PUT MY FRIEND DOWN THIS MINUTE! OR DIE! *eyes glow super dark red*

Cowtails: SP!

Dylan: Who is THAT?!

Cowtails: I would let go if I were you...

SP: Get ready to die... *smirks* *hits Dylan with a dark power* PUT HER DOWN!

Dylan: *girlish scream* *runs away*

Cowtails: O.O

SP: DON'T COME BACK YOU COWARD!

Cowtails: *is sitting on the sand* *looking down cause she's still embarrassed about almost killing everyone*

SP: Hey Cowtails? You don't need to be like that. We know you didn't mean to hurt us.

Cowtails: But I could have killed you guys! And Dylan...*cant even look at Kowalski*

SP: But you didn't!

Kowalski: Cowtails.. Um... Um... Do you um... *looks away*

Cowtails: *looks up* What?

Kowalski: Do you... still love me? *whispers, 'Cause I still do.*

Cowtails: I- I...Of course I do!

Kowalski: *sighs* Thank you..

SP: *squeals*

Kowalski: Do you mind?

SP: Ma- *clutches stomach* oof.. Ow... Can we like go home since we solved the problem...

Cowtails: Yeah...lets go...*hugs Kowalski*

Kowalski: *smiles and hugs back*

SP: Lets go! *runs to HQ* **(How you may ask? SHE'S A MAGE DUH)** Ow ow! Stupid stomach!

Private: SP are you alright?

Cowtails: Maaaaaybe we could stay at the beach a little longer?

* * *

SP: MYSTIC NO!

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *smiles bigger*

* * *

Private: What's the mattah? Do you need to go to the doctah?

Cowtails: Yay! *pushes Kowalski in the water for fun* :D

* * *

SP: AHHH! YES!

Kowalski: AHH! *rolls eyes then pulls Cowtails in the water with him*

Cowtails: *squeals* It's cold! *giggles*

Private: *takes SP to the doctor quickly*

* * *

Kowalski: *winks*

SP: MADAY! MADAY! HURTING STOMACH AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!

Doctor: ?

SP: THIS FLIPPING THING IS KILLING MY INSIDES!

Private: Please help her doctah! I can't stand to see her in this much pain!

Cowtails: *blush* *big wave comes* Ohhhhhh! *gets knocked over by the wave*

* * *

Doctor: I would except she won't stay still...

SP: IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!

Doctor: THEN STOP MOVING AROUND!

SP: You win this round evil doctors...

Kowalski: Cowtails? *wave knocks him over* Oof! Didn't see that coming...

Cowtails: *looks down at self* since when did I change into a swimsuit? *blushes* *mutters, and since when is it a bikini?*

Private: *sits in the waiting room very worried*

* * *

Kowalski: *bursts out laughing* HAHAHA!

*some time later*

Doctor: Ok you can come in now...

Private: *walks in nervously*

Cowtails: Don't laugh! *goes underwater*

* * *

SP: *asleep*

Kowalski: *snickers*

* * *

Private: SP?

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski under by his foot*

* * *

SP: *wakes up* Hmm? Wait.. Why am I here again?

* * *

Kowalski: GHA! *fake pouts*

* * *

Private: baby...

Cowtails: *giggle* Aw poor Kowalski...*splashes water at him*

* * *

SP: *stares blankly for a few seconds* O.O Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Kowalski: *splashes water back*

* * *

Private: I think so...

Cowtails: *tackles Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Oh.. At least I won't do weird things anymore...

Kowalski: GHA!

* * *

Private: that's true.

_[_

Cowtails: HAHA DONT SPLASH ME! OR YOU PAY!

* * *

SP: DOCTOR! HURRY UP OL- Oh wait.. he isn't old... *giggles*

Doctor: *comes in holding DUN DUN... the baby..*

* * *

Kowalski: *splashes Cowtails a little* Whoops. *playful smirk*

Cowtails: *playful glare* *tackles Kowalski again*

Private: *holds breath*

* * *

Kowalski: Whats with tackling?

Cowtails: *realizes she's on top of Kowalski wearing a revealing swimsuit* O/O um...

Kowalski: *laughs wildly*

* * *

SP: *holding baby* I can't believe this baby was doing all those weird things...


	57. Chapter 57

Private: I can't believe it eithah!

Cowtails: O/O Not funny... At. All.

Old lady: HEY YOUNG LADY! STOP DOING DIRTY THINGS ON THE BEACH!

Cowtails: O/O

* * *

SP: Making me crash...

Baby Penguin: *smiling*

SP: Looks so innocent... A troublemaker you are...

Kowalski: HEY! MY GIRLFRIEND ISN'T DIRTY!

* * *

Private: *giggles*

Cowtails: *shuts eyes* Just...help me...get up...

* * *

SP: Now the only question is the name... I'm in the middle of Tux and Freeze...

Kowalski: *laughs nervously* *helps Cowtails get up* Maybe we should leave...

* * *

Private: Ooh! Tux! Like Mr. Tux! *claps flippers*

Cowtails: Awwwwww really? *pouty face*

* * *

SP: *giggles* Of course you do!

Tux: *baby squeal*

SP: Every baby is cute for some reason...

Kowalski: Well yeah. I'm curious why SP was screaming her head off when she left.

* * *

Private: Well, he did get SOME things from me... :)

Cowtails: true...but I can't just walk all the way there in a bikini! I don't even know where it came from!

* * *

SP: *giggles*

Kowalski: I thought you had clothes at the HQ?

Cowtails: I repeat... I can't walk there in a bikini! Last time my friend did that when she was eight she got in trouble and was driven home by a COP.

Kowalski: Then what are we supposed to do?

Cowtails: I DONT KNOW!

Kowalski: BUT YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO! Or is that me...

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow* Just... Um...I'll hide behind you?

Kowalski: It's worth a shot.. I guess...

Cowtails: *hides behind Kowalski*

Kowalski: *walks carefully away from the beach* Why would a cop be around here anyway?

Cop: *pulls up* Um, young miss? I would like to ask you.. why are you with a penguin, and why do you think it's acceptable to walk around in a bikini?

Cowtails: *glares at Kowalski* um...I...don't?

Kowalski: OH COME ON! She doesn't have any clothes! What else do you expect her to do?!

Cop: Well obviously I need to take you down to the station. (The cop pulls her in the car.)

Cowtails: Whoa! Watch the hands! Wait a second! You're not a cop! You're in disguise!

Cop: *looks nervous* what are you talking about?

Cowtails: I know that's you brad!

Brad: Yeah that's me. *drives away fast*

Cowtails: AHHHHHHHH!

Kowalski: OH COME ON! *slides after car* this better work!

* * *

Brad: *tosses her in the back seat*

Dylan: *pins her down*

Cowtails: GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY BIT**!

* * *

Kowalski: *somehow catches up to car* *clings to car*

* * *

Cowtails: *cries* DYLAN GET OFF ME!

Dylan: Make me, doll face...

Kowalski: *goes over to a window and breaks it* *jumps in and kicks Dylan off Cowtails* Whats with you dirty people?!

Cowtails: *trembles* *jumps out of the car and runs into the HQ* *puts on real clothes*

Kowalski: *jumps out then rushes back to HQ* Cowtails?

Bella: *running around in random rooms* Phone call. Sister... Baby AHH!

Skipper: Geez Bella calm down! I'll take you to the hospital!

Cowtails: *trembling in a corner* I've had enough...with all the dirty guys...

* * *

Bella: Wha? I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm not even sick!

Kowalski: *sighs* I'm sorry...

* * *

Skipper: Your sister is there! She just had her baby!

Cowtails: *is now going to be way more scared than ever* *checks to make sure Angel is asleep* *goes back to trembling in the corner*

* * *

Bella: Oh yeah.. LETS GO! *runs to hospital* HURRY UP SKIPPY!

Skipper: *chuckles and follows*

Cowtails: *still trembling and freaked out*

* * *

Bella: *runs in room* HEY-

SP: SHHH! I just got him to sleep.

Bella: You got a baby to sleep? Shocker...

Kowalski: Cowtails? Are you ok?

* * *

Private: *giggles*

Skipper: Ain't that the truth...

Cowtails: N-no... Guys...dirty...bad...

Kowalski: I know, and I'm sorry...

Cowtails: *is now scared if any guy touching her in any way* D-don't b-be...

Kowalski: *notices her stuttering* *cautiously takes a step toward Cowtails* Is something wrong?

Cowtails: *scoots back a little*

Kowalski: Cowtails, why are you scared?

Cowtails: I'm n-not scared...*stops trembling sort of*

Kowalski: Then why did you scoot away? *takes another step forward*

Cowtails:*presses self against wall*

Kowalski: Cowtails I'm not gonna hurt you..

Cowtails: Y-yeah S-s-silly me...I knew that...

Kowalski: *smiles a little* I'm going to try my best to never let a guy touch you again. So no need to be scared of me.

Cowtails: *still freaked out* yeah... Okay...

* * *

SP: DOCTOR!

Doctor: *comes in* What?

SP: When Can I leave? I'm bored.

Doctor: Now I guess.

SP: WOO HOO! *walks out* Lets go!

Private/Skipper: *follows chuckling*

Cowtails: *stands up* What do we do now? *thinks, as long as a guy doesn't touch me or get close to me, I'm good..*

SP: *runs down stairs* I'm back!

Tux: *shoots dark power out of his flipper*

Kowalski: AHH! *dogges*

SP: Ummmmm... O.O

Cowtails: O.O What the...?

SP: Did Tux... Whoa...


	58. Chapter 58

Cowtails: Yeah...he did... And he's...so...CUTE!

SP: *squeals* I know right! :D So how was the beach?

Kowalski: Um it was fine... Until.. Ah nevermind.

SP: ? Ok...

Cowtails: *whispers in SP's ear what happened* Now I don't want even Kowalski too close to me...

SP: *whispers, Cowtails, I understand that. But I don't think Kowalski would hurt you.*

Cowtails: *yeah but I'm still scared...*

Private: *overhears* I'm sorry Cowtails...

Cowtails: It's okay private, it wasn't your fault.

Kowalski: *walks upstairs and into his lab because he has nothing better to do*

Cowtails: *takes care of Angel* *sigh* *goes upstairs where no one is and watches TV* *cries quietly while rocking Angel*

Private: *plays with Tux* :D

SP: *giggles*

Tux: *chirps happily*

SP: *squeals* SO CUTE!

* * *

Cowtails: *slams head against lab door several times* you don't have to be afraid of the penguin guys... They wouldn't do anything dirty to you...

Angel: *confused noise*

Skipper: *goes upstairs* Cowtails? What are you doing?

* * *

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Bella: *follows* Better question, why is she banging her head on the lab door...

Skipper: Come on, get up...*takes hold of her arm*

Cowtails: *screams* GET OFF!

Skipper: *backs away* Whoa!

Cowtails: *goes back to trembling against the wall*

Bella: Cowtails are you ok?!

Cowtails: He t-t-touched me... *shakes* *thinks, KOWALSKI!*

Skipper: *takes a step closer* Look, I-

Cowtails: DON'T COME CLOSER! *shakes*

Kowalski: *walks out of lab* What the heck...? Is going on here?"

Skipper: IDK!

Cowtails: *trembling

Bella: She simply doesn't want to be touched! *drags Skipper downstairs* SO just leave her alone.

Kowalski: Uh...

Cowtails: Don't look at me like that!

Skipper: sorry geez, I was just trying to help...

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry... *walks back in lab*

Bella: You're a guy so you can't help!

* * *

Cowtails: *holds Angel and sits there sobbing*

Angel: *asleep*

* * *

Skipper: Sorry, sheesh.

* * *

Cowtails: *sets Angel in Kowalski's bunk with a note*

Note: I love you and Angel both, but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, goodbye. ❤

Cowtails: *leaves HQ*

Kowalski: *walks out of lab and walks over to his bunk and reads note* *sighs* Cowtails...

Cowtails: *walking in the park* *wiping away tears*

Fred: *appears in front of her*

Cowtails: Gah! Fred!

Fred: Where ya going? You look sad...

Cowtails: *sigh* Running away... I can't live with the penguins anymore...

Fred: Aw that is sad...you look like you need a hug. *hugs her*

Cowtails: O/O *hugs back and smiles* Thanks Fred..

Fred: You could stay in my tree if you want to get away from those guys for a while..*rubs back of neck nervously*

Cowtails: *blush* Really?

Fred: Yeah! I mean... I have a lot of spare room and stuff...

Cowtails: Aw thanks Fred you're the best!

Fred: *blushes*

* * *

Skipper: *goes back upstairs* Where did Cowtails go? Kowalski?

Kowalski: She's going away...

Skipper: Easy! She's just in one of those girl moods. Find her on the surveillance thingie! *turns it on the TV*

(On screen)

Cowtails: *climbs free behind Fred* are you sure it won't be a problem?

Fred: Yeah totally! *blushing bad*

Cowtails: *slips*

Fred: *catches her hand*

Cowtails: *blushing also* *is hanging by her hand*

Fred: *chuckles awkwardly and pulls her back up onto the branch*

* * *

Kowalski: *folding flippers and looks very jealous*

Skipper: Eh...bad timing...

(On screen)

Cowtails: Wow it's way roomier inside than it looks outside...

Fred: yeah...that's why I said, there's plenty of room...why exactly did you want to get away from the penguins?

Cowtails: It's a long complicated story Fred...

Fred: *sits on a couch and pats the spot next to him* I've got time! And a lot more IQ points than a few months ago..

Cowtails: *giggles and sits down* *starts explaining EVERYTHING*

* * *

Kowalski: *is getting more jealous by the minute*

* * *

Cowtails:*starts crying*

Fred: *puts arm around her* it'll be okay...

Skipper: *fiddles with the buttons nervously* maybe we should turn this off...

Kowalski: *starts growling fiercely*

* * *

Cowtails: *falls asleep crying on Fred*

Fred: *sigh* *whispers, I love you...*

_\\_

Skipper: Gah! *turns TV off*

Kowalski: *immediately storms in lab, slamming the door behind him*

Bella: *speechless* Boy Kowalski is mad!

* * *

Kowalski: GOD STUPID SQUIRREL! *trashes his lab, throwing inventions and tubes everywhere*

Skipper: KOWALSKI KNOCK IT OFF! Just go get her if you're that mad!

Kowalski: *ignores Skipper and continues to destroy his lab*

Skipper: *picks Kowalski up (He must've went in the lab) and puts him outside the HQ* CALM DOWN before you come back in!

Cowtails: *opens eyes* O/O *gets up* Sorry Fred I guess I just was really tired!

Fred: *blushing* Nah it's okay...

* * *

Kowalski: HEY! *folds flippers*

* * *

Cowtails: *pokes head out of the tree and looks way far away to see the zoo* Poor Kowalski...

Fred: Yeah...what horrible person would make him so angry and sad and betrayed looking..?

Cowtails: Fred!

Fred: Oh right... Sorry...

* * *

Kowalski: *paces around, glaring at the ground* GGrr...

* * *

Cowtails: *calls the HQ*

Skipper: *picks up* Hello,?

Cowtails: It's Cowtails... I just have to tell Kowalski-

Skipper: *puts phone on speaker so Kowalski can hear and goes outside* That you needed to get away from your depression here and you're living with Fred? Yeah we know, and I'm not sure Kowalski exactly wants to talk to you...

Cowtails: But... I just wanted to tell him it's not because I don't love him!

Kowalski: *annoyed* Why couldn't you do that inside? *frowning with a glare*

Cowtails: *hears* Kowalski is that you? Kowalski please listen! After I get over this "evil power hurting people" thing I swear I was going to come back!

Skipper: *rolls eyes* Sure you were. Forget it, you've broken his heart for the last time.

Cowtails: No no plea-

Skipper: *hangs up*

Kowalski: *looking at the ground blankly*

Cowtails: *calls again*

Skipper: Hello?

Cowtails: PLEASE LISTEN!

Skipper: *hangs up and drags Kowalski down next to the TV* *turns it back on*

(In screen)

Cowtails: *cries* Now what am I supposed to do?!

Fred: *hugs her* Aw hey, it's okay, you still have me right? *blushing*

Cowtails: *giggles through tears* *blush*

* * *

Kowalski: GRRRR... I hate that squirrel...

* * *

Fred/Cowtails: *slowly stops laughing*

Fred: *leans in slowly*

Cowtails: *frozen*

Skipper: *watches* O.O Kowalski...either you go, NOW, or don't watch!

Kowalski: *eyes light up in fury*


	59. Chapter 59

(On screen)

Fred: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *shocked* *takes a long time* *kisses back*

_—_

Skipper: *holds Kowalski back* sh** sh** sh**...*turns TV off*

Kowalski: *shaking angrily* HOW COULD SHE?! WHY AM I ALWAYS FOOLED BY THESE THINGS?!

Skipper: She probably thinks you don't love her anyway because we hung up on her...*looks a bit guilty*

Kowalski: Correction, you hung up on her. *glaring darkly*

Skipper: If it makes you that mad...just go get her! She's in the park in Fred's tree!

Kowalski: NO!

Skipper: *shoves Kowalski all the way to Fred's tree* Go. Work things out. Get her back.

* * *

Cowtails: *pulls away* Fred...I'm so sorry...I can't...I wanted to go back to the penguins after I got over it...But now I just don't know anymore...I-I can't kiss you until I know for sure...

* * *

Kowalski: I can't! She kissed that squirrel back! I can't do it!

Cowtails: *hears and comes out of the tree* Kowalski!

Fred: *disappointedly follows*

Kowalski: *glares at Fred and fights the urge to kill him*

Cowtails: Kowalski please listen! *hugs Kowalski*

Fred: *gulps and gets nervous the way Kowalski is looking at him*

Kowalski: *looks at Cowtails and sighs* Ok I'll listen.. since Skipper can't end this conversation.

Cowtails: Please I was going to come back! I just needed to get over this depression before I hurt someone!

Fred: *sigh*

Cowtails: And Fred, we're still friends right? Please understand...*cute smile*

Fred: Yeah..okay...*hugs her*

Cowtails: *hugs back*

Kowalski: *sighs again* Ok. But you never mean to hurt anyone. *mumbles, SP is usually trying to do that*

SP: *sitting in a random tree* HEY!

Kowalski: Wait... How did you get here?

SP: I can teleport!

Kowalski: And she's eating candy...

Cowtails: That's not good...*hugs Kowalski* Thank you so much! *sniff*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails back with a smile*

Skipper: What did I tell you, Kowalski?

Cowtails: * mad face*

Kowalski: *glares at Skipper* Not. Cool. Wait- Why are you still here?!

SP: *evil smirk* *points hand at Skipper and teleports Skipper to the HQ* Problemo solved! *jumps off tree and flies* YIPPIE! Wait WAIT WAIT! Why am I flying? O.O **(Hey at least you didn't shift to your REAL form SP)**

Cowtails: O.O cool...

SP: *teleports back to the HQ* *lands on the ground and runs downstairs* *trips and falls* OW! Why does this always happen...

Private: *sighs and picks SP up* I don't know, it just does...

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski and speaks in a dark voice* Boredom takes over me...

* * *

SP: *hyper mood comes on since she ate all of the candy she had* OU OU! Private I can Fly! It was so cool! SOAWESOME! *squeals*

Kowalski: *shrugs and smiles* Sorry that boredom does that.

Cowtails: I wanna do something fun...*whines*

Private: uh oh...calm down SP!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs* The person smarter than me can't think of something fun to do?

SP: SUGAR SUGAR! WHERES THE SUGAR? I LOVE IT! HAHAHA!

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* Um...*thinks really hard* Nope. I got nothing.

Private: SP!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

SP: *gets away from Private and teleports to King Julien's place* YE-HAW!

King Julien: Ou a queen! *jumps down and kisses her*

SP: OWO *stares stupidly and because of she hyper/stupid mood she kisses back*

Private: *follows* SP! STOP THA- *freezes* *adorable hurt face*

Cowtails: Don't laugh! *spots a giant pile of leaves* I HAVE AN IDEA! *pushes Kowalski in the pile* *laughs wildly*

* * *

King Julien: *pulls away*

SP: *out of hyper mood* ? *turns around* ? *looks very confused*

Kowalski: GHA! Ha ha.. Very funny...

* * *

Private: *runs back to the HQ crying* How could she?!

Cowtails: *laughing* Yes, it was very funny!

* * *

SP: *looks more confused* Did I miss something...?

King Julien: :D No you didn't.

SP: Wait.. Why am I even here?

Kowalski: *stands up and pulls Cowtails in the leaf pile*


	60. Chapter 60

Maurice: I believe you just broke the cute penguin's heart.

Cowtails: GAH! Not cool! *throws a few leaves at his face*

* * *

SP: B-But I didn't do anything! I don't even know why I'm here! I'm so confused... *walks out of the zoo* And there's only one person I trust to help me... *walks to the city* *gets in a taxi* I need to go to this address. *shows address*

Taxi dude: *surprised* Oh ok... *gets to the address*

SP: Thanks! *gets out after paying tip of course* *runs up to house and knocks on door* Cody! **(Cody is from SP's past, like childhood friend. He isn't really human either...)**

Cody: *opens door* Oh hey SP.

SP: *hugs him* I need your help.

Cody: Anything for you. *leads her in* Whats the problem?

SP: I found myself in front of this one guy when my Boyfriend ran away crying. Whats going on here?

Cody: He must think your cheating on him...

SP: Oh no... What have I done!? *sobs*

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *sits in the HQ with Tux* *sobs*

Cowtails: Oh, you think it's funny? *suddenly gets pulled under* GAH! something's got me! *goes all the way under the leaves*

* * *

Tux: ? *chirps questioningly*

Bella: *comes in room* huh? Private? Why are you crying?

Kowalski: Cowtails! *digs at the leaves trying to find Cowtails*

* * *

Private: I don't...*sobs loudly* SP was kissing Julien!

Cowtails: *pops up REALLY close to Kowalski, laughing* I can't believe you fell for that!

* * *

Bella: *shocked* Huh? Whattt? *runs upstairs* Where is SP now? SKIPPER WE GOT TO FIND SP!

Kowalski: *pouts* You have been kidnapped a million of times so yes I fell for that.

* * *

Skipper: Ugh...why?

Cowtails: *giggles* Aw...poor Kowalski, getting outsmarted by a fourteen year old...for the second time...*smirk*

* * *

Bella: I'll do it myself then you lazy boyfriend! *grabs remote and somehow turns on surveillance camera thing*

(On screen)

SP: *banging head on the wall* WHy. Am. I. So. STUPID! *cries* I ruined everything!

Cody: *hugs her* Maybe you should get some rest... Beating yourself up about this won't change anything...

SP: You'd let me stay here? *sniffs*

Cody: You're my best friend! Of course I would! *winks*

SP: *whispers, thank you.* *hugs Cody then leaves room*

Kowalski: *folds flippers and fake pouts*

Cowtails: Aw, you look so sad! *pouty face* Would a hug make Kowalski feel better? *hugs Kowalski*

Private: *watches* O.O NOT FAIR! *cries more*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles*

Bella: Oh dear...

(On screen)

SP: *walks into a guest room* You kept my stuff... You're a dork...

Cody: *laughs*

SP: Well, I'm going to sleep.

Cody: Ok then. *leaves*

SP: *hops on bed* That friend of mine does too much for me. *giggles* *sees her Private stuffed animal* *clutches it and lays down* *cries* *hugs stuffed animal tightly* I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry...

* * *

Private: ? Why would she be sorry if she CHEATED on me?!

Cowtails: And you're still laughing at whatever I do...*lays back and looks up at the sky* *sigh*

* * *

Bella: *shrugs*

SP: *notices King Julien stuffed animal and eyes glow red* *snatches it and glares* I'm gonna kill that lemur- Oh what the mystic *eyes turn back to blue* I can't ever go back! I didn't mean to do it! I was hyper! I'm giving up candy as in forever. *throws King julien stuffed animal on the ground angrily* *hugs Private stuffed animal and begins to stare at the wall*

* * *

Private: *watches* ? We have to go get her!

Cowtails: *falls asleep and huggles Kowalski like a stuffed animal*

* * *

Bella: Are you sure?

Private: Yes! I ovahreacted! She was on a candy high!

Cowtails: *annoyed face* No Fred...Kowalski won't like it...I know...

* * *

Bella: Ok then. But she is in Denmark... And I have no idea how far that is from here.

Kowalski: ?

* * *

Private: I know!

Skipper: Well that means I can't go...

Cowtails: Fred...I...you...

* * *

Bella: Yea yea I know... *turns off TV*

Kowalski: *nudges Cowtails* Wake up!

SP: *still staring*

Cody: *comes in* SP... You been staring at the wall while muttering 'Private'

SP: *snaps out of it* I was? *blushes* Now that's embarrassing!

Cody: UM... Ok... I like you to meet someone...

?: *comes in* You're SP-

SP: Yep that's me. Who are you?

?: It's Joseph.

Cody: *leaves*

Joseph: *shuts door* finally he left!

SP: O.O I'm gonna go now... *runs but was pinned to bed by Joseph* UGHHH... Why does this always happen? NOW GET OFF ME! *growls*

Joseph: *gets out knife*

SP: GHA! PRIVATE HELP- Wait.. HE's not even here!

* * *

Private: *gets to Denmark inhumanly fast* Now where do we go Bella?! Quickly, she must be in dangah!

Cowtails: No Fred...not lying...I really do...

* * *

Bella: That big house right there!

SP: I can't believe I'm doing this... PRIVATE HELP ME!

Kowalski: Cowtails wake up!

* * *

Private: *hears* LET'S GO! *busts into the house* SP I'M COMING! *tries to find the right room*

Cowtails: Fred...love...you...

* * *

SP: HELP!

Joseph: SHUT UP! *slaps her*

Kowalski: COWTAILS WAKE THE HECK UP!

* * *

Private: *busts door down* GET AWAY FROM SP! *attacks Joseph viciously*

Cowtails: *sits up* What what I'm awake!

* * *

SP: O.O *backs away* Now I'm gonna leave... *runs out of the room*

Kowalski: You were freaking me out by saying you loved Fred...

* * *

Private: DON'T EVAH COME NEAR HER AGAIN! *follows SP out the door*

Cowtails: *gulp* I-I-I wh-what now? *nervous look*

* * *

SP: *sitting against wall* I think I'm having a little trouble taking this in...

Kowalski: Do you?

* * *

Private: Taking what in?

Cowtails: *looks nervous* N-no...?

* * *

SP: What just happened...

Kowalski: Are you lying?

* * *

Private: I just don't want anyone else hurting you...

Cowtails: Pssh...no...

* * *

SP: You say that even though I hurt you...

Kowalski: *sighs* Ok then...

* * *

Private: *smiles* You didn't mean to...you weren't thinking straight...

Cowtails: *mutters, that was close...*

* * *

SP: *looks down* Wait a minute... *looks up* How did you know that I didn't mean to? Have you guys been stalking me?

_—

Kowalski: What? *narrows eyes*

* * *

Private: Well...Bella turned it on, not me!

Cowtails: *nervous smile* Wh-what? I didn't say anything...

* * *

Bella: I had to see-

Cody: *comes in* What the mystic?

Kowalski: *folds flippers* I want the truth. Now.

* * *

Private: *stands in front of SP* Don't touch her!

Cowtails: *stands silently* *gulp*

* * *

Cody: O.O Better yet... Why is there a penguin in here?!

Kowalski: *stamps foot*

* * *

Private: I SAVED HER FROM A FREAKING RAPIST!

Cowtails: I swear! Please stop looking at me like that!

* * *

Cody: THERE ISN'T A RAPIST IN MY HOUSE!

SP: YEah there is! Joseph tried to rape me!

Cody: ... That doesn't really explain why that bird is here!

Kowalski: *frowns* You obviously love him! You said it in your sleep!

* * *

Private: Because "this bird" is her boyfriend!

Cowtails: No I don't!

* * *

Cody: Your boyfriend is a penguin?

SP: Yes...

Cody: 'I was hoping they would break up...' ...

Kowalski: Then why did you say it in your sleep?

* * *

Private: *narrows eyes* Let's go home...

Cowtails: Um...well...*gulp*

* * *

Cody: No you're not going anywhere. *gets out dart gun and shoots it at Private*

SP: *frozen in shock*

Kowalski: *looks hurt*

* * *

Private: *gets hit in the side* AHH!

Cowtails: Kowalski please don't look at me like that...*tries to hug Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Private!

Kowalski: ... *doesn't move and says nothing*

* * *

Private: *passes out* *side is bleeding*

Cowtails: Kowalski please listen to me...*starts crying*

* * *

SP: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!

Cody: BECAUSE I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE!

SP: *takes out dart and bandages Private's side* It was still mean! *picks up Private takes him to some random room and puts him on a bed*

Kowalski: *sighs softly* What is it?

Cowtails: Don't hate me!

Private: *opens eyes* Wha? WHERE AM I?!

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails, I don't hate you.

* * *

SP: In the same place... Cody has locked all the doors and only he can open them.. He has locked everything. So we're stuck. *sits on the floor*


	61. Chapter 61

Cowtails: You will if I tell you the truth! *sobs*

Private: No! I didn't want this to happen! What about Bella, where'd she go?

* * *

Kowalski: I'm not going to hate you for loving someone else... It's not possible for me to hate you.

Bella: *comes in* SP WE GOT A-

SP: Yes I know... And Yes it is a problem. Cody has gone to far this time..

Private: We have to get out of here!

Cowtails: *cries* But I don't know! That's the problem! You or him!

Fred: *hops down from his tree and walks over* Hey guy- whoa...

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails silently*

Bella: Trapped here? No that's not the problem!

SP: That's not the problem? REALLY? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM THEN?!

Private: ?

Cowtails: Kowalski, how about you tell him and talk it out for yourselves...*runs away*

Fred: Tell me what...?

Kowalski: Say what? *glances at Fred* Well... It seems Cowtails loves both of us but is having a hard time choosing who she should be with...

_—-

Bella: *whispers to SP, you know your angry red issues?*

SP: *You mean when I get mad, eyes turn red thing?*

Bella: *Cody put something in the dart...*

SP: Dang it.. Now I have ruined my boyfriends life!

Private: *eyes glow* STOP WHISPERING ABOUT ME!

Fred: *smiles stupidly* Cool...

Cowtails: *hiding behind a bush* *rolls eyes*

* * *

SP: AHHH! SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! *backs up*

_—-

Kowalski: Oh bother...

Fred: *proud face* I'm gonna ask her out! *walks away*

* * *

Private: *eyes go normal* Wh...what happened to me? *starts crying*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

SP: Um Um... The dart had something in it when it shot you.. I'm so sorry! *looks down*

Private: *sobs harder* No no! I don't want to be bad!

Fred: *finds Cowtails and pulls her out of her hiding spot*

Cowtails: O/O

Fred: I wanna take YOU on a date! *smiles proudly*

Cowtails: O/O Um...

* * *

SP: Whoa Whoa! This doesn't make you evil! It only happens when you get mad.

Kowalski: *walks back to the zoo slowly* I'm not watching this...

* * *

Cowtails: Fred...I do like you...but, I'm still dating Kowalski...maybe someday...you understand,right?

Fred: *sigh* Yeah...*disappointed face*

Cowtails: *smiles and hugs Fred*

Skipper: *watching this on the TV* Hey Kowalski do you know about this? *the part of Cowtails hugging Fred is on the screen*

Private: But I don't want to be mad or bad AT ALL! *sobbing hard*

Kowalski: ? It's just a friend hug I'm sure...

_—

SP: Um...

Cody: *in doorway*All this because of glowing eyes? Thats just sad.

SP: *glares at Cody*

Private: *sobs harder and gets closer to SP*

Cowtails: *is thinking in head*

Skipper: Cool! This button lets you hear her thoughts!

(On screen)

Cowtails: *thinks, well...Fred is sweet, and he does romantic things easier than Kowalski does...Hmmm...*

Fred: *still hugging*

Skipper: Maybe that wasn't a good idea...

* * *

SP: How could you do this to him?!

Cody: Felt like it.

SP: You're horrible!

Cody: *rolls eyes and leaves*

SP: We have to get out of here. *walks over to a window and gets out chainsaw* DIE WINDOW! *breaks window with chainsaw*

Kowalski: HEY! What the heck is that supposed to mean?

* * *

Private: :D yay! *jumps out the window*

Cowtails: *thinks, Kowalski...he's nice and smart...and good looking...but he never really does anything romantic... Fred already wanted to take me on an actual date though...maybe I should...*

Skipper: I see what the problem is!

* * *

SP: *jumps out with Bella* Ok lets get out of here...

Bella: Agreed!

Kowalski: ... *goes in his lab but doesn't trash it this time*

* * *

Fred: *takes her hand* :) *leads her back to the HQ*

Cowtails: *blushing the whole time*

Private: *heads back to HQ*

SP: Ok we're back. 'How the mystic am I going to explain this to Skipper...'

* * *

Cowtails: *goes into the HQ and into the lab* Kowalski?

Private: We're finally back!

* * *

Kowalski: What...?

SP: *looks at Bella* Uh you tell him.

Bella: Um.. Er... Ok... Skipper?

Skipper: Before you tell me anything, I want to know where you went and why you left me with Tux!

Cowtails: You're not mad...are you?

* * *

SP: Um well... I went to my friend to see if he could help me then his friend Joseph came in and tried to rape me but Private saved me and we were going to leave but he shot Private with a dart.

Bella: And the dart.. Um... Did something to Private...

Kowalski: *leans against desk* No not really.

* * *

Skipper: did what?

Private: *starts crying*

_\\\\_

Cowtails: What do you mean, not really? *sad face*

* * *

SP: Well... You know when I get mad, my eyes turn red? Thats what I mean... *looks down*

Kowalski: Well what I mean is, you can love whoever you want, I shouldn't get mad about it. *looks away*

Cowtails: *sigh* Kowalski... *hugs*

Kowalski: ...

Cowtails: Kowalski? *confused face* Is there something wrong?

Kowalski: No, there's nothing wrong.

Cowtails: Kowalski I said no to Fred...

Kowalski: *dramatic fall to the floor* Whaaaaa?

Cowtails: *mad face* Knock it off!

Kowalski: *stands up* knock what off? *looks confused*

Cowtails: Making fun of me...Geez...this is serious. You're acting like you're mad at me, and you hate me.

Kowalski: I couldn't ever hate you!

Cowtails: You're making fun of me! I said no to Fred because I knew you loved me and I still loved you! And now you're not acting normal! *stomps out of the lab*

Kowalski: But I- *sighs* Why do I keep blowing it?

* * *

Cowtails: *drags Bella and SP downstairs* I need a girl talk now!

Private: Skippah? You can give me Tux now...*takes care of Tux*

Cowtails: Guys...I told Kowalski that I said no to Fred but all he did was make fun of me!

SP: How did he make fun of you?

Bella: I imagine he would be relieved.

Cowtails: I know but he made fun of me! What's that supposed to mean?!

SP: How the heck did he make fun of you?

Cowtails: He just kind of...mocked me...when I said "I told Fred no" He fell on the floor like a drama queen..

SP: If I thought my boyfriend was going to say yes to a another girl and I found out he said no, I would be shocked.

Bella: What SP means... Is that he was probably surprised... He probably expected that you said yes.

SP: I can imagine Kowalski asking himself, why do I always blow it? It's true. His inventions always blow up!

Bella: That isn't helping!

Cowtails: Well now I feel all bad...what do I do?

SP: *shrugs* How am I supposed to know? I'm not a Kowalski!

Bella: *glares*

SP: What? It's probably not a good idea to t-

Bella: No talking : The problem never gets solved.

SP: Why not? I solve all my problems with my chainsaw!

Bella: Really? I didn't see you use that chainsaw when Private thought you cheated on him on purpose.

SP: ... You weren't even there!


	62. Chapter 62

Cowtails: Yeah...I'm gonna go talk to him...you can continue your "sisterly" fighting...*gets up and goes to the lab* *knocks on the door*

Kowalski: *walks slowly over to the door and opens it* Yes...?

Bella: You were on a sugar rush! Private should've known!

SP: Well at least my boyfriend doesn't do dirty things with me!

Bella and SP: *start punching each other*

Skipper/Private:*comes downstairs*

Skipper: Whoa whoa girls take it easy!

Cowtails: *smiles cutely* Second chances?

* * *

SP and Bella: NEVER!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles softly* Yes.

* * *

Private: *eyes glow* STOP IT, NOW!

Skipper: O.O *gulps and backs away*

Cowtails: *adorable happy face* *hugs Kowalski happily*

* * *

SP: *stops* GAH! SORRY! *backs away*

Bella: EPP! *clings to Skipper*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails back*

* * *

Private: *eyes turn normal* *satisfied smile* Maybe I can use that for good!

Skipper: O.O

Cowtails: *whispers, thank you...*

* * *

SP: :3 *jumps and flies* WHEEE!

Bella: *annoyed* Any other creepy things?

SP: Flying isn't creepy! At least I know why Skipper can't go to Denmark!

Bella: Ugh no fair! Wait how do you know?

SP: I teleported the classified files to my hand!

_—

Kowalski: No problem Cowtails. *smile*

* * *

Skipper: Hey! That's private information sister!

Cowtails: *giant adorable smile* Would it be too cheesy to say I love you?

* * *

SP: Too late! *giggles* Also I locked all your coffee away...

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles* No.

* * *

Skipper: *eye twitches*

Private: Skippah...calm down...

Skipper: *attacks*

SP: AHHHH! *lands and runs away from Skipper* IT'S JUST COFFEE!

Skipper: IT'S MY PRIZED COFFEE! GIVE IT BACK!

Cowtails: Now what do we do?

* * *

SP: NO! IT'S BAD FOR YOU! *stops* Mystic... Everything is a spinning! *faints*

Kowalski: *shrugs*

* * *

Skipper: Uh oh...*stops*

Private: SP! *shakes* Wake up!

Cowtails: You wanna...work on that invention that I never understand?

* * *

SP: *doesn't respond*

Kowalski: *looks in lab embarrassed* I kind of... trashed the lab... So I don't even know if there's a invention that I didn't break...

* * *

Private: SP! *shakes harder*

Cowtails: Well...*takes Kowalski's flipper and leads him into the lab* We can fix it all! You can show me how you made Jiggles!

* * *

SP: *sleep talk* If you want a cookie, just ask Private! You don't have to break my neck!

Kowalski: Skipper definitely won't like that.. Maybe it can be kept a secret this time...

* * *

Private: *gulp* Break her neck?

Cowtails: *squeal* Yay!

* * *

Bella: Maybe you should put her to bed...

Kowalski: *smiles*

* * *

Private: *carries SP to her bed*

Cowtails: *confused face* Now how do we do this? *A while later* OOH cool! Jiggles! :D

Kowalski: *chuckles lightly*

Cowtails: *picks up Jiggles* Eep! So adorable!

Jiggles: *sniffs her cheek then cuddles it*

Cowtails: *giggles*

Kowalski: *smiles softly*

Cowtails: *giggles*

Jiggles: *jumps on Kowalski's head*

Cowtails: I think he missed you...

Kowalski: *looks up and smiles sweetly*

Cowtails: You can't even call me adorable when he's here! HE'S SO CUTE!

Jiggles: *makes a noise*

Kowalski: *chuckles*

Cowtails: *plays with Jiggles* :D

Jiggles: *makes a noise like a stomach growling*

Cowtails: I think he's hungry...

* * *

SP: *looks around* Um.. Where is my- *sees Rico eating her cookies* MAH COOKIES!

Rico: EPP! *runs away*

SP: *chases Rico with her chainsaw* GET BACK HERE!

Kowalski: Um... Honestly I don't know if he would still eat the whipped cream.

Cowtails: Well...he hated fish and loved fruit, right? Maybe we could give him just a LITTLE bit of apple?

Jiggles: *makes a begging noise*

_[_

Private: SP don't kill him!

* * *

Kowalski: Alright, just a little! You know what happened last time,,,,

_—

SP: HE STOLE MAH COOKIES!

Rico: GHAAA!

Private: Improvise improvise...SP! I have Skittles!

Cowtails: Yeah...*feeds Jiggles a slice of apple*

Jiggles: *eats* *gets a little bigger*

* * *

SP: SKITTLES?! WHERE?!

_—

Kowalski: *face flipper* OH COME ON!

* * *

Private: Ovah here! You have to calm down to get them!

Cowtails: Hey it's okay! He's only about the size of a bag of chips! We've just gotta be careful...

Skipper: *opens door* Hey! You got a lot of stuff fixed!

Cowtails: *quickly hides Jiggles behind her back* Y-yeah we did!

Skipper: *suspicious look* are you hiding something?

Cowtails: no...

* * *

SP: *groans but puts chainsaw away* *walks over to Private* Ok. Where are the skittles?

Rico: Whew!

_—-

Kowalski: Nope... Not hiding anything...

* * *

Private: Um...they...disappeared?

Cowtails: Yeah...you can leave now...

Skipper: I'm watching you, science people...*leaves*

Cowtails: *sits Jiggles on the table again* That was close...

* * *

SP: *whines* HEYYY... You tricked me... I'm getting some then... *makes skittles appear in her hand* *eats skittles* :D

Kowalski: I hope he doesn't spy on us through the TV...

* * *

Private: Oh great...she has sugah...

Cowtails: I hope not...I love Jiggles!

Jiggles: *jumps on her head*

Cowtails: :D

Skipper: *holding Angel and entertaining Tux* Should I turn on the TV? No...they're probably just fixing more nerd stuff...

* * *

SP: SUGAR SUGAR! *dances around*

Tux: *chirps then eyes glow making a needle appear* *giggles*

Skipper: AGHH! *hides in his bunk*

Angel: *giggles* *eyes turn black like Cowtails'* *uses the force to float the needle closer to Skipper*

_\\_

Private: *giggles* Calm down!

Cowtails: *hugs Kowalski* Thanks for recreating Jiggles! This is awesome!

Jiggles: *still on her head* *makes a triumphant noise*

* * *

Tux: *giggles*

SP: Calmdown? Noidon'twanttocalmdownn!

Kowalski: *laughs* You're welcome.

* * *

Private: *hears the babies laughing* Um...how about we go check on Skippah? He's got Tux and Angel!

Cowtails: *plays with Jiggles some more*

Jiggles: *stomach rumble* *whiny noise*

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski? *cute face* Can we PLEEEEEASE feed him more so he doesn't starve?

* * *

SP: Right! *goes upstairs* AHHH! COWTAILS!

Kowalski: Sure...

Cowtails: *feeds Jiggles a whole apple*

Jiggles: *makes a slurping noise and grows a little* *makes more whiny noises*

Cowtails: Oh Jiggles, I don't know if I should feed you more...

Skipper: HELP ME!

Angel: *makes the needle poke Skipper's flipper*

Skipper: AAHHHHHHH!

SP: *bursts in lab* COWTAILS! ANGEL IS POKING SKIPPER WITH A NEEDLE!

Cowtails: *quickly hands Jiggles to Kowalski without being seen and runs out of the lab* ANGEL! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!

Angel: *eyes turn normal* *sad face* *drops needle on the ground*

Skipper: *shaking in his bunk*

Cowtails: *takes Angel in the lab and puts her in a walker*

Private: Tux, you too. Stop it, and turn your eyes back to normal.

Tux: D: *eyes glow brighter* *Teleports Private to the badger habitat*

SP: O.O


	63. Chapter 63

Becky: Hey Stacy look! It's a friend of MARLENE'S!

Stacy: Yeah it is! It's that little PENGUIN who's afraid of BADGERS!

Private: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *tries to run*

Stacy: *picks Private up by the foot* I don't think so!

Cowtails: *quietly sings the songs from The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole* *sings Kowalski's and Blowhole's part first*

I think I can explain!

It will be extremely lame!

Do you mind? This is science!

It's a kind of weird alliance!

* * *

SP: TUX NO! *runs to the badger habitat* *eyes glow red* LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND! *gets out chainsaw*

Becky: RETREAT!

Becky/Stacy: *runs back into their cave*

Private: *whimpering on the ground*

Cowtails: *still singing*

Take my experimental power cell

add the Diaboligizers evil spell

and Julien's MP3 player!

That's what makes this musical slayer!

* * *

SP: *eyes go back to normal* Private? Are you ok?

Private: i-i-i-i-i'm...f-f-fine?

Cowtails: *is playing with Angel and Jiggles in the lab* *phone rings* ? *picks phone up* Hello? *very loud squeal*

* * *

SP: You don't sound fine...

Kowalski: ?

* * *

Private: just scared...g-g-get me out of here...*reaches flippers up like a child*

Cowtails: YES! OMG A MILLION TIMES YES! I LOVE YOU! KAY BYE! *puts phone down and smiles, looking like she's about to explode*

* * *

SP: Oh dear... *picks up Private cause he is light like a feather* *teleports back to HQ* *puts Private down and wags finger at Tux* No NO! Thats a bad baby! NOW TURN YOUR EYES BACK TO NORMAL!

Tux: *cowers* *eyes go back to normal* (DAWw Poor tux)

Kowalski: Um... Cowtails... who was that?

* * *

Private: You gave daddy a scare! You almost killed daddy!

Cowtails: *squeals loudly again* That was my three friends! They're the only friends I've ever had outside of you guys and we were the best of friends since kindergarten! EEEEEEEEEE! The Fantastic Four is gonna be back together again! They're coming to visit! *jumps up and down*

* * *

Tux: *baby whimper* *looks down*

SP: You're going to timeout! *picks tux up and puts him in a corner* You stay there until I say you can come out!

Kowalski: *smiles*

* * *

Private: *sigh* I don't like punishments...

Cowtails: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THOSE THREE! I'll see Jessie, and Dustin, and Brandon! *huge smile*

Kowalski: *frowns when he hears the names that sound like boy names* ...

SP: *scoffs* It's just facing the wall... How bad is that?

* * *

Cowtails: *stops jumping* What? What's with the frown? Come on, today's a happy day! *continues jumping and dancing*

Skipper: Private's just too soft sometimes...*snickers*

Private: Well, do you want me to be myself, or do you want someone else? I can't help that I'm soft!

* * *

Kowalski: It's just... That last "friend" tried to rape you... And if some of your friends are guys... well...

SP: Yeah Skipper! I read a bunch of fics where your soft! I write some of them too... *flies in the air just in case Skipper tries to kill her*

* * *

Cowtails: Oh no no...those guys weren't my friends. There was a whole bunch of drama with them, but they aren't my friends. They are part of the popular crowd. These guys have been my BFFs since kindergarten, they wouldn't do that to me. All four of us LOVE each other! There's nothing I wouldn't do for any one of them and vice versa!

_—-_

Skipper: WHAT?! *jumps, trying to catch SP*

* * *

Kowalski: Ok, if you say so...

SP: :D YOU CAN'T GET ME UP HERE! HAHA!

* * *

Cowtails: *hears knocking* :D *goes outside the HQ* GUYS! :DDDDDDD *hugs everyone*

Brandon: *is really hot* Cowtails! We've missed you!

Jessie: *looks kind of like Bridgit Mendler* OMG girl I have missed you so much!

Dustin: *is really tall dark and handsome* *blushing* I haven't talked to you in like, forever!

Cowtails: *takes them downstairs and explains everything that's happened*

Private: *giggles*

Skipper: GRRRAAAAHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows so he can make sure he doesn't lose his GF xD*

_—-

SP: HAHAA! *gets tired and lands on ground* AHHH! *hides behind Private*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes back upstairs and introduces them to everybody* *leaves Brandon and Dustin upstairs* Girl talk! *takes Jessie back downstairs* Soo...what's up? Is there anything I need to know? Boyfriends, girlfriends, sports, talents, whatever?

Jessie: Well...the real thing you need to know is what Dustin told us before we came here...

Cowtails: Ooh what is it?

Jessie: *whispers, He has a major crush on you...I know when we were like ten you used to like him...* *winks*

Cowtails: Ooh really?! :D

Skipper: *is about to attack*

Brandon/Dustin: O.O

Kowalski: *death glaring at Brandon and Dustin*

SP: Calm down Kowalski... They aren't here to steal your Girlfriend... GEZZ!

Skipper: DOn't you trust them? They're your GF's best friends! Gosh...

Angel: *tries to play with Tux*

Private: Angel not right now, he's in time out!

Brandon/Dustin: *goes back downstairs*

Cowtails: Oh hey guys. So where are all of you gonna stay? There's not really room here...I mean, we have the four bunks for the penguins, and three beds and a bathroom and closets down here, so me, Bella, and SP stay here with the babies...

Dustin: Oh um...we're going to a hotel...we get a double room, like, with a door connecting them. Me and Brandon share one and Jess gets the other.

Cowtails: Oh, cool. How long are you guys staying?

Brandon: A few weeks.

Cowtails: YAY! GROUP HUG! *hugs everyone*

Dustin: *blushing*

Brandon/Jess: *winks at Dustin when Cowtails is not looking*

* * *

Kowalski: No I don't trust them! *growls*

Skipper: That's ridiculous! Just go down there and make sure nothing happens if you're that worried!

Cowtails: Oooh! Let's play ninja!

Jess: Yeah! We haven't played that in forever!

Brandon: One...two...three...ninja!

Cowtails: I go first! *slaps Jess's hand* That hand's out! HA!

* * *

Kowalski: I don't want to ruin her time with her friends! *walks in his lab*

Bella: *comes upstairs* What I miss?

SP: *whispers, Cowtails' friend and two hot guys*

Bella: *giggles*

Skipper: *watches on TV* O.O Kowalski!

Jess/Brandon: *are out and watching*

Cowtails: *slaps at Dustin's hand* *misses*

Dustin: *both hands are above head* *tries to get one of her hands that are behind her*

Cowtails: O/O *steps backward and puts hands behind back* That was my move.

Dustin: *steps forward so he's really close and towers over her* *smirks* That was my move. *blushing*

Jess/Brandon: *smirking at each other*

* * *

SP: *gasps*

Kowalski: *rushes out of lab* *looks at TV* *runs downstairs glaring*

Cowtails: Hang on Kowalski! *jumps to try and get Dustin's hand* UGH! Can't reach!

Dustin: *slaps her left hand* That hand's out! *smirk*

Cowtails: *puts hand behind back* *pout* That's not fair! You're taller than me! *jumps*

Dustin: *gets her other hand out* *smirks* I win!

Cowtails: No fair, you always win just because you're freakishly tall...now what do you want Kowalski?

Kowalski: ... *Gives Dustin the Don't-go-that-close-to-my-girlfriend-ever-again glare*

SP: Whew! That was a close one! I thought he was going to kiss her!

Bella: *whispers, you and your flirty problems*

SP: HEY!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* Hey how about we all go out for ice cream? We can leave the babies with Skipper and just us five can go?

Jess: Oooh ice cream! yes yes yes!

Brandon: Sounds good to me!

Dustin: Yeah, totally! I bet you know tons of good places here in NY.

Cowtails: Yeah! Kowalski? *puppy face*

Kowalski: *lifts glare and smiles softly at Cowtails* Sure.

Cowtails: YAY! *drags everyone to the nearest ice cream shop*

Jess: I'll get us a table!

Dustin: I call next to Cowtails!

Cowtails: O/O

Jess: *looks at her and mouths, Told you*

Kowalski: *twitches in jealousy*

Cowtails: *gets a big bowl of chocolate ice cream*

Jess: *sits by Brandon*

Cowtails: *sits between Kowalski and Dustin* :D I LOVE ICE CREAM!

Jess: *giggles* You might wanna...wipe your mouth...

Dustin: *laughs* You have chocolate all over your face! *wipes Cowtails' cheek off with a napkin*

Cowtails: O/O Silly me...*tries to ignore Dustin and cleans face off*

Jess: So...Kowalski's your BF?

Cowtails: *blush* Well...yeah.

Jess: Hmmmm...*devious smirk*

Cowtails: Oh no I know that look! You're up to your romance meddling aren't you?

Jess: Maybe...

Brandon: *chuckles* Translation for Kowalski: She's gonna do something either really annoying, or really good! Or both...

Cowtails: Normally it's both...

Dustin: *jealous face*

Kowalski: ? *looks confused*

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski* Be VERY worried...she's been known to make a lot of different things happen...

Jess: Like...get two people together...*smirks and glances at Dustin*

Dustin: O/O

Cowtails: *silently shakes head no*

Jess: *wink*

Kowalski: *scoffs* What kind of friend would force her friend to be with another friend? *folds flippers*

Jess: Relax. I'm just kidding!

Cowtails: *sighs in relief*

Brandon: So tell us about this "Stone" guy...You said he was the reason you have a child?

Dustin: *puts arm up on the back of the seat* Yeah. I'd like to hear this myself...

Cowtails: *explains quickly and quietly*

Dustin: *puts arm around her all the way* Aw, don't worry, that won't happen again with us around, right?

Cowtails: *gulp* Uhhhhhhmmm...I have to uh...use the bathroom! And so does Jess! *gets up and drags Jess out of the seat*

Jess: Whoa! Girl take it easy!

Cowtails: *shuts the bathroom door* I can't take it easy! He's flirting with me and Kowalski's uncomfortable around people he doesn't know! THAT'S NOT GOOD!

Jess: You are going back out there. *starts dragging her back to the table*

Cowtails: No...stop...no cut it out-Hey guys we're back!

Dustin: *lets her back into the booth and scoots closer than he was before*

Cowtails: *glares at Jess*

Kowalski: ... *death glaring at Dustin*

Cowtails: *whispers, Kowalski do something Please...*

Jess: *still talking*

Brandon/Dustin: *laughing*

Dustin: *puts his hand on her knee*

Cowtails: *whispers, PLEASE!*

Kowalski: *shoves Dustin away from Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sigh* *bangs head on table*

Jess: Aw Cowtails come on. What's wrong now?

Brandon: You remember when she did that one time and some dude walked up and handed her a card for a mental institution?

Cowtails: Oh my gosh I remember that! *laughs* That was so embarrassing!

Jess: And funny!

Dustin: I don't see why you would want to damage that pretty face anyway...

Cowtails: *blushing* *giggles a little*

Jess: *surprised face* *gets out her phone and texts me*

Dustin: Who ya texting?

Jess: My mom.

Cowtails: *reads text, What? No look at me or Kowalski? Instead you just blush and giggle? Was I right?* *texts back, NO!* How about we go...?

Jess: Good idea...let's go to a toy store! *begging face*

Brandon: *rolls eyes*

Cowtails: You haven't changed a bit...okay let's go! *gets out of booth*

Dustin: *"accidentally touches her butt*

Cowtails: *keeps walking* O.O

Kowalski: *follows and super death glares at Dustin* 'What the heck is wrong with this guy?'

Cowtails: *goes into a toy store*

Jess: Oooooh! Barbies! *runs away*

Cowtails: Brandon...you might want to follow her...*spots the Nerf guns upstairs* OOOOH! *runs upstairs*

Dustin: *smirks at Kowalski and runs after her* *when he finds her he grabs her arm*

Cowtails: Dustin what are you doing?

Dustin: *drags her to the very back corner of the store* I have to tell you something...if you haven't figured it out already...

Cowtails: *sigh* Dustin, I know you like me...and I know, I used to like you too. But we're best friends...and I'd really like to kee-

Dustin: *kisses her*

downstairs)

Jess: Hey Kowalski look at these! Toy robots!

Kowalski: Ok? Cowtails! Where are you? *walks around* Better yet wheres that idiot?! *somehow finds them* WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND?!


	64. Chapter 64

Dustin: *ignores*

Cowtails: *pushes him off* Dustin please...I'd really just like us to stay best friends...Please understand that?

Dustin: *disappointed face* Sure...

Cowtails: Hey...it's okay. *smiles*

Dustin: Aw don't make that face I can't resist it.

Cowtails: *giggles* Let's go find everyone else...*goes around the corner* Kowalski!

Kowalski: *folding flippers* Please tell me you did not kiss him back...

Cowtails: Pssht...no...um let's go find the others...*nervous smile*

Dustin: *walks away quickly and goes to where Jess and Brandon are*

Kowalski: Ok then! *smiles*

Cowtails: *relieved sigh* Let's go...

Private: SP? Do you think we can let Tux out of the cornah now?

SP: *giggles* Sure!

Tux: :D *walks away from the corner*

Bella: *Whispers, I don't think Private and Skipper are going to approve of us liking hot boys* *giggles*

SP: *whispers, Thats why they will never know!*

Private: What?

Jess/Brandon/Dustin: *goes to their hotel*

Cowtails: *sighs and goes back to HQ* *picks up Angel and goes downstairs* Why do so many people try to kiss me?

* * *

SP: Nothing! *continues giggling with Bella

Kowalski: *comes in* What are you guys giggling about?

SP: *whines* They didn't come back?

Kowalski: Who?

SP and Bella: THE HOT GUYS!

Private: *gasp* What?

Skipper: What's that supposed to mean?!

Cowtails: * yells to upstairs* KOWALSKI!

* * *

SP: *nervous laugh* Whoops?

Bella: I still love you Skipper! They were just hot...

SP: Um yeah.. I over react when I see reallly hot guys! *looking down while laughing nervously* *mutters, next the who do you love more.. test...*

Kowalski: *runs downstairs* what?

* * *

Skipper: *glaring*

Private: *looks hurt* Do you love me or not?!

Cowtails: Why do people keep trying to kiss me?

* * *

Bella: OH dear...

SP: Um er.. Well... Of course I love you! *nervous smile* (I don't even think SP was thinking like usual)

Kowalski: Might be of the using body thing... Or cause they love you...

* * *

Private: *starts crying* You're lying to me!

Cowtails: Well I have had it! I don't want anyone but you to love me! *sits cross legged on the bed and pouts*

* * *

SP: *looks down* *thinks, COME ON! THINK THINK!*

Bella: Um.. We gotta go! *drags SP out of the HQ cause she didn't like Skipper glaring* *drags her out to the city* WE better stay away from them.

SP: I feel awful...

Kowalski: *smiles softly*

* * *

Private: *sobbing*

Skipper: This is Cowtails all over again! Except worse!

Cowtails: I wanna hug...*reaches out like a little child*

Kowalski: *rolls eyes then hugs Cowtails*

_\

SP: *sits down*

Bella: It's a little weird that I want skipper to turn on the TV...

SP: It wouldn't matter.. They hate us! *cries* What have I-

Bella: No it's both of our faults... We ruined this just because of hot boys... I loved Skipper more than any of them.

SP: I broke Private's heart again.. It might've been better if.. If we never met the penguins... *sobs*

* * *

Skipper: (Lets say Skipper is STALKING them) *watching* WHAT?!

Private: *sobs more*

Cowtails: *falls asleep sitting up* *still hugging Kowalski*

* * *

Bella: DO NOT SAY THAT!

SP: I can't do this anymore... I lied to Private... I lied to myself.

Bella: Come on please! Why are you acting like this?!

SP: I feel like a monster! He'll never forgive me for sure!

Bella: *helps her up* Lets just go... They hate us... If I could take back that just happened... I would.

SP: How can i walk anywhere?! It hurts me so much... That I hurt him...

Bella: I know. But I'll tell you this... If I had the choices to die or never met Skipper...

SP: You would choose die.

Bella: Thats right.

SP: *walks* I wish we could go back... *sniffs*

Bella: Me too... *smiles*

SP: Your the best lil sister ever.

Bella: I'm your only sister! *laughs* (LIE. YOU'RE THE ONLY LITTLE SISTER)

* * *

Private: Skippah we have to find them!

Skipper: Move out! *leave HQ*

* * *

SP: *walks further*

?1: What are you two girls doing out here?

Bella: Um...

SP: We're walking. what's it look like?

?2: Well bad time to be alone... *smirk*

SP: RUN! *runs in a alley*

Bella: NOT THE BEST PLACE TO RUN! *follows fearfully*

SP and bella: *get pinned to the wall by each guy*

SP: Oh mystic!

Bella: OH CRAP! HELP!

SP: Who in mystic island is out here to help us?!

Private: *somehow finds them* Ovah here Skippah!

Skipper: GET AWAY FROM THEM!

?1: *glares* Lets get out of here... *hits SP* *runs off*

?2: *growls then punches Bella* *runs off*

SP: *sinks against the wall, not noticing Skipper and Private* And I didn't think things could get worse... *tear drops off face*

Bella: *holding head while whimpering*

Private: SP! *hugs* Are you okay?!

Skipper: *puts flipper around Bella's shoulders*

SP: *freezes* Wha? Huh?

Bella: ? What are you guys doing here?

SP: My thoughts exactly.. after... *starts crying* I'm so sorry! I'm so horrible...

Bella: I'm sorry too... ):

Skipper: No you're not... :)

Private: Yeah, we shouldn't have ovahreacted...

SP: *innocent face* You'll forgive us?

Bella: *adorable sad face*

Private/Skipper: Of course! :) O.O How did we-? Stop that!

SP: *shakes head* Boys...

Bella: *stands up, holding her head*

SP: *leans against wall*

Private: Are you alright?

Skipper: you don't look so good...did they break anything?

Bella: The idiot hit my head...

SP: I'm fine. *looks at shoulder and it's bleeding* OH DANG IT! I believe the shoulder allows someone to walk... And mine is hurting! *punches shoulder* Ouch... That didn't work...

Bella: Obviously!

Skipper: *rolls eyes and picks up Bella*

Private: *carefully picks up SP*

SP: I saw that commando boy... *talking about when Skipper rolled his eyes*

Skipper/Private: *goes back to HQ*

Cowtails: *wakes up still hugging Kowalski* Seriously...? I fell asleep while *yawn* hugging you?

* * *

SP: Home!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs* Yep...

* * *

Private: Is your shouldah alright?

Cowtails: *sits up straight and rubs eyes* Sorry...*another big yawn*

* * *

SP: Let me check... *hits shoulder* OW! I guess not.

Kowalski: I don't mind. *smiles*

* * *

Private: Well hitting it won't help! *starts doing whatever he can to fix her shoulder*

Cowtails: Is it normal to be this tired all of a sudden? Even after sleeping? *yawns again*

* * *

Private: *chuckles* There! all bettah!

Cowtails: *yawns again and falls asleep* *falls forward off the bed*

* * *

SP: YIPPEE!

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails up and puts her back on the bed*

* * *

Private: *giggles* *picks up Tux*

Cowtails: *wakes up suddenly* *gasp* *groans* Kowalski? Can you sing for me?

* * *

Tux: :D

Kowalski: *blushes dark red* Uh... Sing?

* * *

Private: See look...Mummy got hurt but daddy saved her! Yay!

Cowtails: *yawns* I know you can sing...from that one episode...and your voice sounds good...

* * *

SP: *giggles*

Kowalski: Well, yeah...

* * *

Private: *smiles and gives Tux to SP*

Cowtails: Pweeeeeeease? It would help me stay asleep...

* * *

SP: *hugs Tux lightly*

Tux: *chirps happily*

Kowalski: Ummm... ok... I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

* * *

Private: *giggles* He's the happiest baby I've evah seen... (THEN. Krystal was born)

Cowtails: *closes eyes and smiles*

* * *

SP: Yep!

* * *

Kowalski: *continues to sing though he was embarrassed*

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

* * *

Private: *plays with Tux* :D

_\\\\_

Cowtails: *huggles Kowalskis flipper and almost falls asleep*

* * *

SP: *squeals* So cute!

Kowalski: *smiles softly*

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me


	65. Chapter 65

Private: Who me?

Cowtails: *asleep* *smiling in sleep*

* * *

SP: You playing with Tux is sooo cute!

Kowalski: *smiles bigger*

* * *

Private: *blushing* Oh stop...

* * *

Cowtails: *is sleeping curled up like a little kid*

* * *

SP: *fake pouts* AWW why? It's true! He's cute, you're cute.. Equals SUPER DUPER ADORABLE!

Private: *blushing* Well you're cute too!

Cowtails: *opens one eye* You're a good singer...*smiles*

* * *

SP: Nu-uh! I'm not cute!

Kowalski: *chuckles* Not as good as you.

* * *

Private: Yes you are! *smirk playfully*

Cowtails: No...I like listening to you better...your voice is so deep and smooth...it's relaxing...*stares off into space thinking about it*

* * *

SP: *pouts* No I am not! Theres no proof!

Kowalski: *blushes a little*

* * *

Private: Well maybe not for you but I believe it: YOU'RE CUTE!

Cowtails: Oh God... We left Angel in the lab with Jiggles! *runs upstairs into the lab*

Angel: *still in her walker* *giggling*

Jiggles: *is the size of a can of paint*

Cowtails: okay so he's not that big... Phew...

* * *

SP: No I'm not! I have all denial to it!

Kowalski: *follows* Since when did he get bigger?

* * *

Private: I have all rights to say it! CUTE CUTE CUTE!

Cowtails: Well...Angel could have given him something...Jiggles, no more eating, got it? Not until tomorrow. You can't get bigger that fast!

Jiggles: *growling noise*

Cowtails: *backs away a little*

* * *

SP: NO NO NO! I ain't cute!

_—

Kowalski: Jiggles no! No growling at Cowtails!

* * *

Private: Yes you are! *playfully smirks*

_[_[_[

Cowtails: *giggles*

Jiggles: *eats a whole bowl of fruit off a nearby table* *grows to the size of an oven*

Cowtails: oh...crap... Jiggles, no more...please?

Jiggles: *slides over to where she is and nudges her in the side playfully*

Cowtails: He's as tall as my stomach now...da**...

* * *

SP: *pouts* I am not. As I said- *flies into the air* I AM NOT CUTE! WHEE!

Kowalski: *face flipper*

* * *

Private: *giggles* Yes you are! Especially now!

_[_[[[[[[[[[[[_[_[_[_

Cowtails: *pets Jiggles*

Jiggles: *purrs*

Cowtails: :D COOL!

* * *

SP: * folds arms and pouts while floating in the air*

Private: *faints from cuteness*

Jiggles: *moves toward another pile of fruit*

Cowtails: Jiggles don't you dare!

Jiggles: *growls and eats all the fruit* *grows bigger than her*

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski? Maybe you should take Angel out there to Skipper...

Jiggles: *keeps eating and growing*

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski and Angel out of the lab*

Skipper: *takes Angel* What are you doing?

Cowtails: *puts back against lab door to keep it shut* Nothing!

SP: ? O.o Whoops...*talking about the fainted Private*

Cowtails: Kowalski...keep this door shut...*goes inside* Jiggles enough!

Jiggles: *is now almost as big as the lab* *eats her*

Cowtails: *floats around* AHHH! THAT IS NOT GOOD!

Jiggles: *breaks through the ceiling and goes through the zoo slowly*

Cowtails: AHHHHHH! I DONT WANNA BE DIGESTED!

Private: ? *hears Jiggles break through* Kowalski what was that?!

Skipper: *narrows eyes and puts Angel next to Tux*

* * *

Zoo Animals: O.O not again!

Cowtails: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Private: Again, what was that noise?!

Skipper: Bella take care of the babies! *drags Kowalski, SP and Private up the ladder* *sees Cowtails at the far end of the zoo* *glares at Kowalski*

Kowalski: AHH! COWTAILS! BAD JIGGLES!

Skipper: Alright you three, pursue that...thing...*slides after Jiggles*

Cowtails: HELP ME!

Kowalski: THAT "THING" HAS A NAME!

SP/Kowalski: *follow Skipper*

SP: You can't hide everything...

Kowalski: *growls* Shut up SP...

SP: OK OK...

Skipper/Private: *stops in front of Jiggles*

Cowtails: KOWALSKI GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Jiggles: *eats Kowalski*

Cowtails: or not...

Kowalski: great... BAD JIGGLES! *folds flippers* Now what?

SP: Don't do what you did last time... IT WAS GROSS!

Cowtails: *shivers in disgust*

Jiggles: *growls*

Cowtails: Whoa! *gets turned upside down*

Jiggles: *breaks through the zoo wall and into the park*

Kowalski: AHH!

SP: Uh oh... *jumps and flies after Jiggles*

Skipper/Private: *follows*

Cowtails: WHAT DO WE DO?! I DON'T WANNA DIE! *still upside down*

Kowalski: If we stay calm I think we should be fine...

Cowtails: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN I'M UPSIDE DOWN?! INSIDE JIGGLES!

Jiggles: *growls again*

Kowalski: Uhhh right... JIGGLES GET US OUT OF HERE THIS MINUTE!

Jiggles: *roars and slams into a tree*

Cowtails: *goes sideways* AGH! *clings to Kowalski* WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Kowalski: No we are not! JIGGLES STOP IT!

Jiggles: *does it again and again*

Cowtails: *cries* KOWALSKI!

Skipper/Private: *throwing fish at Jiggles*

Private: It's not working!

Kowalski: *snaps* JIGGLES STOP IT YOU MONSTER!

Jiggles: *accidentally eats a fish* *starts grumbling*

Cowtails: *freezes* Kowalski...?

Jiggles: *ejects her and Kowalski really high*

Cowtails: AAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! KOWALSKI WERE GONNA DIE!

Jiggles: *blows up*

Kowalski: WHAAA!

SP: *flies up and grabs Cowtails hand with one hand and grabs Kowalski's flipper with other hand and lowers them to safety* Did Jiggles just blow up or is that just me?

Cowtails: *sigh* Another one blew up...*eyes widen* AH! I really AM turning into Kowalski!

Private: *giggles*

SP: *laughs*

Cowtails: *hugs Kowalski* At least all of us are safe...

Skipper: Affirmative...*heads back to HQ*

Private: *follows with SP* :D

SP: *goes to HQ* ?

Bella: *is tied up to the wall* One word: Babies.

SP: TUX!

Tux: *whimpers*

Angel: *giggles*

Skipper: *unties Bella*

Cowtails: Angel! Don't do that again!

Angel *pouty face*

Private: *sigh*

SP: You just earned yourself another timeout mister! *puts Tux in the corner*

Private: I really hate punishments...

Cowtails: Same goes for you, Angel! *puts Angel in another corner*

Angel: *pouts*

Cowtails: I feel you Private...I don't like it either...

SP: *makes cupcake appear in her hand* :D *eats it*

Private: *giggles* You're so cute!

Cowtails: *chuckles* here we go. It's just like when SOMEONE calls me adorable...*playful glare at Kowalski*

SP: *tackles Private* NO I'M NOT!

* * *

Kowalski: What? It's true! You are adorable!

* * *

Private: *giggles more* Yes you aaaarre! *says in a singing voice*

Cowtails: I am not adorable! How many times do I have to tell you?!


	66. Chapter 66

SP: YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE! *tickles Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *shrugs with a smile*

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Understand it now?

* * *

Private: *girlish squeal* EEEFFP! NOO! *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry no, I'll always say your adorable.

* * *

SP: I HAVE THE POWER!

* * *

Cowtails: *tackles Kowalski* Take it back!

* * *

Private: EEEEEEEEEEEE! SP PLEASE!

* * *

Kowalski: Eh... No. *playful smirk*

* * *

SP: You have to take it back first!

Private: NEVAH! YOU'RE TOO CUTE! AHHHH! *laughs harder*

* * *

Cowtails: Well then I guess you leave me no choice.

* * *

SP: *groans and stops tickling* How am i cute? I can't even use cuteness to knock anyone out. Monsters are not cute. And that's what I am. *folds arms*

* * *

Kowalski: What are you gonna do? Science me to death?

Cowtails: *tickles Kowalski* NOPE!

* * *

Private: *hugs* SP, you're not a monstah...

* * *

Kowalski: *girlish squeal* *tries to get away while laughing*

* * *

SP: I wish I could be that sure...

* * *

Cowtails: Hahaha! Now who's adorable?! you sound like a girl!

* * *

Private: SP...you're wondahful, and funny, and smart! You're definitely not a monstah!

* * *

Kowalski: I DO NOT! *laughs uncontrollably*

* * *

SP: *looks away, trying to hide the blush on her face* Now you're going too far...

* * *

Cowtails: Yes you do! Squeal again! *keeps tickling* *pokes a ticklish spot to make him squeal*

* * *

Private: No I'm not! I haven't even gone far enough! *smiles*

* * *

Kowalski: *squeals* STOP IT PLEASE! *continues trying to get away*

* * *

SP: Still not cute though. *folds arms*

Private: Yes you arrrrre...*lightly tickles SP's side*

* * *

Cowtails: *dramatic sigh* Fine...

* * *

SP: *moves away* Hey no tickling!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles triumphantly*

* * *

Cowtails: *glare* I'll tickle you again...

* * *

Private: *tickles more* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *tackles Cowtails and tickles her* Not if i tickle you first!

* * *

SP: *runs away* NO NO!

* * *

Cowtails: EEEEP! NO NO NO! *laughs*

* * *

Private: *chases SP* I WILL GET YOU! :D

* * *

Kowalski: OH YES! *tickles more*

* * *

SP: OH NO YOU WON'T!

* * *

Private: *tackles SP and tickles her*

* * *

Cowtails: AAAHG! WILL YOU STOP IF I SAY I LOVE YOU?!

* * *

SP: NOO! *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: Maybe. *playful smirk*

* * *

Private: NOW I HAVE THE POWAH!

* * *

Cowtails: *puppy face* I love you?

* * *

SP: THIS GOES AGAINST MY IMAGE! *tries to slip away* FREEDOM! *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: *stops* Fine but I got my eye on you... No more tickle attacks, adorable.

* * *

Private: *pouts* Dang it..

_[

Cowtails: I AM NOT ADORABLE!

* * *

SP: VICTORY IS MINE! *playful smirk*

* * *

Kowalski: Whatever, Adorable.

* * *

Private: *adorable pouty face*

_[_[[[[[[_

Cowtails: *glares* *eyes turn black* Don't...say it...again...

* * *

SP: Sorry Private but no tickling!

_—

Kowalski: *takes a step back* S-Sorry...

* * *

Private: *tickles SP again* Oh really?!

* * *

Cowtails: *growl* No you're not, yore just saying it so I won't kill you...TOO FREAKING LATE! *tackles Kowalski and starts choking him*

* * *

SP: *laughs* PRIVATE!

* * *

Kowalski: *struggles* Cowtails...Please...Stop... I really... Am... SORRY! *passes out*

* * *

Private: *giggles* No!

Skipper: *runs in* OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME WITH COWTAILS! SHE'S KILLING KOWALSKI!

* * *

Cowtails: *kicking Kowalski* Just...die already!

Skipper: Cowtails! Stop that right now!

Cowtails: *gets in fighting stance* Make me tubby!

Skipper/Cowtails: *fights normal for a while*

Cowtails: *blasts Skipper into the wall with water jets*

SP: *pushes Private off* WHAT?! *runs downstairs* COWTAILS STOP THAT FOR MYSTIC SAKE! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL EVERYONE?! THINK ABOUT IT!

Cowtails: *freezes SP*

Private: *runs and hides with the babies*

Cowtails: Now that THAT'S out of the way...*turns back to Kowalski and slaps him* Wake up!

Kowalski: Ouch... *screams then backs away*

Cowtails: I said wake up! I didn't say BACK AWAY! *grabs Kowalski by his throat* You're gonna do what I say...got it?

Kowalski: *nods head really fast cause he doesn't want to die*

Cowtails: *hands Kowalski a knife* Cut your flipper. All the way down. NOW. *holds hand up with flames*

Kowalski: *trembles but obeys*

Cowtails: Now cut across it three times.

Kowalski: *obeys with a wince*

Cowtails: *evil smile* Thats it...that's MY mark...now come on! *grabs his flipper and drags him to the park*

Kowalski: Mark?

* * *

SP: *somehow breaks out of ice* Okkkk... Where are Kowalski and Cowtails... And I don't want to know why there's drips of blood on the floor...

* * *

Cowtails: *burns one long line and three lines across it on a tree* my MARK. Now SHUT UP! *whacks him in the head*

_[_[_

Skipper: *wakes up* Where are they now?

* * *

Kowalski: *whimpers and stays quiet*

* * *

SP: Turn the thing you use to spy on us!

* * *

Cowtails: *growls* I swear you useless little flightless bird, you're lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance...*keeps walking*

* * *

Skipper: *goes upstairs and turns it on* Well it looks like they're in the pa- what's that on Kowalski's flipper?

* * *

Kowalski: *looks at his damaged flipper*

* * *

SP: Uhhh, What do you mean?

Skipper: The scars...and look! She burned the same mark on that tree!

* * *

Cowtails: *uses earth power to make a deep hole in the ground* *looks at Kowalski* get. in.

Kowalski: ...*sighs* *jumps in*

* * *

SP: I wonder what she's doing... Trying to kill him the easy way?

Tux: *waddles out of lab* *chirps angrily*

SP: Tux no! We have nothing against her!

Private: *rushes out of the lab with Angel* Is she gone?

* * *

Cowtails: *jumps in the hole and closes it up* *uses fire power to create a little ball of fire in the air to light the way* *uses earth power to make a tunnel as she goes* Come on. This way.

* * *

Skipper: What the deuce?


	67. Chapter 67

Kowalski: *follows silently*

* * *

SP: Hm...

Tux: *jumps in her arms and chirps angrily*

SP: I told you, you're not going to teleport anywhere! Kowalski's smart... he should figure a way out of this...

* * *

Cowtails: *stops somewhere under the Empire State Building in Stone's old lair* *smirk* This place is perfect. *chains Kowalski up where Stone had her chained up*

* * *

Private: But what if he can't?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh come on! Why am I here in the first place?!

* * *

SP: Poor Kowalski... Maybe we should go save him...

* * *

Cowtails: BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO DIE! EVERYONE DESERVES TO DIE! I SUFFERED AS A CHILD AND EVERYONE ELSE TALKS ABOUT HAPPY LIVES AS A KID! I SUFFER EVEN NOW! *screams and shoots a random fireball at the wall*

* * *

Private: O.O Good idea...

Skipper: Move out!

* * *

Kowalski: You don't have to suffer! You don't have to do this! You can still live a happy life!

* * *

SP: *puts Tux down* Ok lets go!

Skipper: *slides out*

Private: *follows*

* * *

Cowtails: HOW THE HE** DO I DO THAT?! JUST SHUT UP! *shoots fire at Kowalski*

Kowalski: FIRST OFF, JUST STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU!

Cowtails: THEN WHAT IS ME?! EXPLAIN THAT, BIT**!

Kowalski: The real you.. is wonderful, smart, amazing and beautiful. *speaks softly, you don't have to do this.. You have the chance to live a happy life...*

Cowtails: *eyes turn normal* *starts crying* No...no...*backs up into the corner*

Skipper: *comes in through the air vent* WHERE ARE YOU YOU MONSTER?!

Cowtails: *cries harder*

Kowalski: HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT! *struggles to get out of the chains*

Private: *comes over to Cowtails* Are you alright?

Cowtails: STAY BACK! *keeps crying*

Private: *backs away quickly* O.O

Kowalski: *runs over to Cowtails after getting unchained by Skipper*

Cowtails: *raises hand* I SAID STAY AWAY!

Kowalski: *doesn't even flinch* No! I can't stay away! I'm not going to let you suffer!

Cowtails: I ALMOST KILLED YOU! LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO YOUR FLIPPER!

Kowalski: I don't care! I still love you!

Cowtails: HOW COULD YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER THAT?! *sobs*

Skipper: O.O *pulls SP and Private back into the air vent and watches*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails* Because I love you with every breath I take.

SP: *squeals*

Private: Awwwwwwwww...how sweet!

Cowtails: *pushes Kowalski off* You shouldn't...*sniff*

Private: Almost...

Kowalski: But I do! And nothings going to stop me from loving you.'

Cowtails: :*( Well then you're crazy...

Kowalski: *smiles softly* Crazy? I'd call it, telling you the truth from the very heart.

Cowtails: *still frowning* You're saying all this that I've done...and you don't care one single bit that it might happen again?

Skipper: Ugh gooey love mush...

Private: *giggles*

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly* Nope! I love you no matter what!

SP: AWWW!

Cowtails: *small smile* I kinda figured that since you say it so much...I really am sorry...especially about your flipper...

Private: :D AWWWW!

Kowalski: It's ok. I'll always forgive you no matter what you do.

SP: I just have a question... What made Cowtails go back to normal?

Cowtails: *stands up* Um...it was when...Kowalski told me the real me was wonderful, smart, amazing, and beautiful...*blushes*

Kowalski: And it's all true!

SP: DAWW!

Cowtails: *blushing more* So...are we gonna go back to HQ? *gently takes Kowalski's hurt flipper and looks at the wounds*

Kowalski: Yep.

Cowtails: Hmmmm...*tries to use powers to heal the marks* *marks seep into Kowalski's skin* Da**it...they're stuck there...I'm SO sorry...

Private: *stands by SP with a sad face*

Skipper: *starts walking back to HQ*

Kowalski: It's ok. *smiles*

SP: *walks back to HQ* *screams* WHERE THE MYSTIC ARE THE BABIES?! *picks up a note from the floor* *reads it* DANG you Cody.

Cowtails: What?! What do you mean, WHERE ARE THE BABIES?! WHERE'S ANGEL?!

(SP calls Cody and they somehow get him on the TV Screen)

Cowtails: *eyes turn black* I don't know WHO you are...BUT YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!

Private: Mine too! *is about to cry*

(Then SP got Cody over here and the babies came back.)

SP: *growls and eyes turn red* You are going to die!

Angel: *crawls over to Kowalski* :D *reaches up*

Cowtails: *stands next to SP* *eyes turn black* Don't ever...touch my child again...

Kowalski: *smiles and picks Angel up*

Cody: OH MYSTIC...

SP: You touch these babies again and I WILL KILL YOU!

Cody: OK OK OK! I'm leavin! *runs out*

Cowtails: *eyes are normal* *sigh* Angel...I'm so glad you're okay...*picks Angel up and hugs her*

Angel: :D

Brandon/Dustin/Jess: *comes in*

Jess: Hey! We're back for another day of fu- whoa...what happened here?

Cowtails: *still hugging Angel* A lot of stuff...

SP: *picks up Tux* Ugh, I'm so tired... *goes downstairs* *gets on bed and takes a nap, holding Tux*


	68. Chapter 68

Private: *goes downstairs and sits next to SP on the bed* :)

* * *

Jess: So...your powers! We wanna see them today!

Skipper: Gah! Not here! *goes to find Bella*

Cowtails: Alright...To the park...*carries Angel* Kowalski are you coming?

Kowalski: Yep! *smiles*

* * *

SP: *asleep* ...

* * *

Cowtails: *goes to park and hands Angel to Jess*

Jess: Aww, you're so cute! Now...what are your powers?

Cowtails: Well...there's water/ice...fire...earth..and the force. And if I die, I can revive myself...

Ghost: *appears* You forgot one.

Cowtails: Gah! You have GOT to stop that! What do you mean I forgot one?

Ghost: You also have healing powers. You have the hand powers, as they're called. You use your hands for those powers.

Cowtails: Cool! So now I can heal too!

Kowalski: *has a very interested look on his face*

* * *

SP: *phone rings* *ignores* Ugh... *rings louder* DO I HAVE TO ANSWER?!

Private: *half asleep* ?

* * *

Cowtails: Alright...which first?

Dustin: Water power!

Cowtails: *raises hands and shoots water jets at a tree* *shoots them into the sky like a water show*

Jess: Ooh coolio!

* * *

SP: *answers phone* UGH WHAT?!

?: I-I'm sorry SP... Are you busy?

SP: Leo? What the mystic! Where are you?

?: We kinda sorta got...Trapped.

SP: Right. Don't die. Or I'll double kill you.

?: *laughs a little* Thank you.. *hangs up*

SP: *puts Tux down* I'll be right back. *teleports* (More childhood friends of SP are coming up)

Private: *sigh* *plays with Tux*

Tux: *chirps while smiling*

* * *

SP: *now in a dark room* GUYS!

Leo: (Leo is a little kid who is adorable!) *runs over and hugs her* You came!

SP: Oh hey Koda and Chris.

Chris: So, do you know how to get out of here?

SP: *winks* Don't I always?

(After SP shows them THERE WERE STAIRS!)

Chris/Leo/Koda: *rush up the stairs* You coming?!

SP: *walks up the stairs* Yep.

* * *

Private: *sighs and waits for SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *after showing them all the elements powers* Well...I don't fancy dying and reviving right now...especially in front of Angel...

Brandon: What about healing?

Cowtails: I have nothing to heal...

* * *

SP: Ready to teleport?

Leo: Teleport?

Chris: Are you sure you want to do that?

SP: RELAX. Everyone just thinks I'm a human with powers! *teleports her and Leo/Chris/Koda inside the main room of the HQ* I'm back!

Private: ? Who are they?

* * *

Cowtails: *sees the marks on Kowalski's flipper* *gets mad at self* On second thought...*pulls a sharp stick out of nowhere*

Jess: Wait, Cowtails-

Cowtails: You wanted to see it!

Dustin: Cowtails don-

Cowtails: *cuts all the way down her arm*

* * *

SP: These guys are my friends! Chris, Leo, and Koda, this is my boyfriend Private!

Chris: Another BF? *frowns*

SP: Whats with the frown?

Chris: What did all your other Boyfriends do?

SP: Pretended to be sweet, and left me in the dust.

Chris: You don't see the problem?

SP: Eh... Nope.

Private: I would nevah do anything to hurt SP! *looks offended*

* * *

Cowtails: *sighs* *holds other hand over the scar and heals it completely* *arm shows no sign of ever being hurt* Well...I guess I feel better..

Jess: Whoa...cool!

Dustin/Brandon: *claps*

Cowtails: *still looks a little depressed*

* * *

Chris: Thats what her last boyfriend said! But he did hurt her.

SP: *face palm*

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails, are you ok?

* * *

Private: *stands up and leaves Tux on the bed* You listen here! I would nevah do anything to hurt anyone! ESPECIALLY SP!

* * *

Cowtails: Sure...

Jess: So, who wants to go out for lunch?

Dustin/Brandon: Cowtails gets to pick!

Cowtails: Um...pizza?

Dustin: Yeah! Lets go!

Cowtails: *takes Angel and follows quietly*

* * *

Chris: Oh yes, of course!

Bella: Uh oh... Another fight?

SP: yep... And I'm not getting involved! *storms out*

Chris: *notices and runs after her* WAIT SP!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

Private: *pouts on the bed* Bella, who in the world is that kid and why is he even here?!

_[[[[[[_

Cowtails: *sits in the booths and puts Angel next to her*

Dustin/Jess/Brandon:*sits on the other side*

Jess: Hey, you remember that time we all went to the waterpark?

Dustin: Oh yeah, and everyone but Cowtails was too scared to go in the big ride!

* * *

Bella: SP obviously brought him here. He isn't trying to break you guys up! He's just overprotective...

* * *

Chris: SP, please wait.. I'm sorry!

SP: He wouldn't do anything to hurt me DANG IT!

Chris: Thats what ever other BF said!

SP: YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!

* * *

Private:*huffs* Well he's irritating!

* * *

Cowtails: *sighs*

* * *

Jess: Hey...why aren't you laughing? What's got you down?

Cowtails: Nothing...hahaha see I'm laughing...*holds Angel*

Dustin: Are you sure you're alright?

Cowtails: *snaps* I'm fine alright!

* * *

SP: *walks back in the HQ* ...

Chris: *follows* How do you know he won't do that?

SP: i just know!

Chris: Well, don't blame me if he does something horrible.

SP: *rolls eyes* Thanks for the advice...

Private: SP! You're back!

* * *

Brandon: You don't seem alright to me-

Cowtails: *snaps again which is unlike her* I get it okay?! I told you I'm fine!

Jess: O.O

* * *

SP: Yep!

Leo: *hugs her* Hi SP!

SP: *rolls eyes but hugs Leo back* You are so weird... Hugging everybody... *laughs*

Private: *jealous look*

* * *

Cowtails: *keeps on snapping at everyone*

Angel: *chirps questioningly*

Cowtails: You can shut up too!

Angel: *starts crying and reaches for Kowalski*

* * *

SP: *doesn't notice* So now what?

Leo: Um... IDK...

Chris: We could all just watch some TV...Until me and my brothers have to leave..

SP: OK! *turns in TV and watches whatever is on*

Chris: *sits next to her, wrapping a arm around her*

SP: *too busy watching TV to notice*

* * *

Kowalski: *takes Angel* Cowtails, please calm down...

* * *

Private: *jealous growl* *sits next to SP and death glares at Chris*

* * *

Cowtails: Make me, science guy! *glares*

Dustin: O.O What's wrong with her today?

Jess: IDK...

* * *

?:*is watching the pizza place on a screen* *chuckles darkly* Thought I was dead huh? *is controlling Cowtails* I'll get you...

* * *

SP: I'm bored again... *yawns* *falls asleep against Chris

Chris: I better take her downstairs... *picks her up and takes her to her bed* SP? Why do you like Private? What makes him better than me?

SP: Adorableness... ZZZZ... Always there...

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs*

Cowtails: *acts depressed again* I'll be right back...*goes to the bathroom* *creates and icicle with ice power* *uses it to cut three times across wrist* *forgets about healing powers and just goes back to table covering arm*

Dustin: *narrows eyes* Why are you covering your arm like that?

Kowalski: *looks worried*

Cowtails: I'm not hiding anything!

Brandon: Yeah sure. Uncover your arm then.

Cowtails: Wouldn't you like to make me.

Dustin: *reaches across the table* Come on. Show us.

Jess: Really we're your best friends!

Cowtails: Stop it! *accidentally uncovers arm*

Jess/Brandon/Dustin: *gasp*

Kowalski: Cowtails?! Why would you do that to your arm?!

* * *

Chris: But we've known each other longer...

SP: *opens eyes* Look Chris, you don't even know half the story; but if you feel that way..I can think on it.

Private: *was watching by the doorway* *starts crying* This always happens!

* * *

Cowtails: Maybe I wanted to! *storms out*

(A few hours later)

Cowtails: *wakes up in a dark place* Ugh...where am I..?

?: With me, of course.

* * *

Jess: Well...we're gonna go back to our hotel, but you might want to follow her...I'll babysit! *takes Angel and leaves*

Dustin: *whispers* Good luck..

Kowalski: *runs* COWTAILS! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

SP: *sees Private* *eyes widen*

Private: *runs away sobbing*

* * *

Cowtails: *looks around* Who's there?!

?:*lights a few torches to give the room creepy lighting*

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Stone...

Stone: Yeah, thought I was dead. Wrong!

Cowtails: *is chained down to a stone bed* You controlled me just to get me? So you can rape me again?

Stone: Yep. Over and over and over...*gets on top of her*

Cowtails: *screams*

* * *

Skipper: *after a while* Kowalski it's no use...we've been searching for a long time...lets just go home.

* * *

SP: *freezes and runs in the bathroom* *locks the door and starts cutting arms with a razor* AHHH!

(Lets say Chris left before SP started cutting herself)

Private: She's hurting herself in there! I know it! *sobs* And I can't get in!

Skipper: Great. Cowtails missing, which is likely to make Kowalski all depressed if we can't find her, and now this?

SP: *cries while digging a blade in legs* I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO DIE THE WAY I WAS TREATED! *stabs blade in shoulder* AHHH!

Private: *eyes glow red* RRRRRRTRRRRRR! *breaks door down* SP STOP THAT! *takes knife away*

SP: NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS! *scoots away* *takes out gun* NOW LET ME DO THIS OR I WILL SHOOT YOU! *closes eyes while pointing gun at Private*

Private: *freezes* SP...you don't want to do this...

SP: YES I DO! *sobs* I don't know what to do anymore! It's the only way! *points gun at head*

Private: *quickly steals gun and tosses it aside* You can't kill yourself SP!

SP: YES I CAN! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND! *cries*

Private: *cries and hugs SP* I can't let you do it! I love you too much!

SP: *doesn't hug back cause of the pain in wrists* *leans against the wall and shuts eyes tightly* *passes out against wall*

Private: *bandages all the wounds* SP...wake up...

SP: *stays passed out*

Private: *sigh* Now Skippah, what was that about Cowtails missing? *puts SP on her bed*

Skipper: She's gone, we searched for hours. If we don't find her soon, Kowalski will be in full depression mode...

Kowalski: *walking around* What if some guy kidnaps her and tries to rape her again... AHHH!

SP: *opens eyes* *sees bandages on wounds* DANG IT!

Private: SP calm down!

Skipper: Cool it Kowalski! We'll find her before anything bad happens!

_[[[[

Cowtails: *breathing heavy* *still chained to bed*

Stone: *puts these ragged shorts and a ripped up shirt on her* Ha! You staying here is gonna be fun...*leaves room and slams door*

Cowtails: *cries quietly*

* * *

SP: *cries* DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! *digs hands in bandages*

Kowalski: Shut up. Every time we find her, she's always getting raped!

Skipper: Don't tell me to shut up! I'm the one that was helping you search!

Private: *holds SP's hands* *talks softly* Please calm down...you're going to be okay...


	69. Chapter 69

SP: *calms down* *holds back tears*

* * *

Kowalski: Shut UP! *growls*

* * *

Private: Please...don't evah do that again...it hurts me SO bad when you're in pain...

* * *

Skipper: *glares* Kowalski, I'm warning you. Just go to your lab.

* * *

SP: But i'm always in pain... And pain is my ticket out of here...

* * *

Kowalski: *stamps foot* NO! *growls*

* * *

Private: Pain won't fix anything...but love will... :)

* * *

Skipper: Kowalski stop acting like a kid! We'll go back in the morning to look!

* * *

SP: *hugs Private crying*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

* * *

Private: *hugs back* Do you love me SP?

* * *

Skipper: Don't growl at me! *gasp* Look! something on the TV!

(On screen)

Cowtails: *crying loudly in her ragged clothes chained to the bed* Please let me out!

Stone: *uses disguised voice and doesn't let the camera see him or any hints about the location* Just giving you a glimpse of her everyday life now...*evil laugh* *turns TV off*

(HQ)

Skipper: O.O No idea who that was or where they are...

* * *

SP: YES! *sobs harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls louder then he ever did*

* * *

Private: Because I love you... :)

* * *

Skipper: Kowalski...just calm down... We will find her..

Angel: *crawls in*

Skipper: I thought her friend was taking care of you!

Angel: *shakes head and reaches for Kowalski* *chirps happily*

* * *

SP: You're the only boyfriend that has really loved me then. Every boyfriend would just walk away... *sobs*

* * *

Kowalski: *calms down suddenly and picks up Angel*

* * *

Private: I would nevah walk away! I really love you!

* * *

Angel: *looks around for Cowtails* ?

* * *

SP: *whispers, I know. I love you too.*

* * *

Kowalski: Mommy isn't going to be home for a while Angel..

Angel: *makes a noise like "Why?"*

* * *

Private: :) *hugs SP happily*

SP: *hugs Private back*

* * *

Kowalski: Because she was taken.. And we're still working on it to get her back.

Angel: *starts crying* D*:

* * *

Private: Oh! You and Bella haven't heard about Cowtails! *after explaining* Well how do we find her?

Skipper: *comes downstairs* Well...we have no clue. We just received a video on the TV with her in ragged clothes...chained to a stone bed...screaming. And this guy had a disguise voice, and left no trace of what their location is. So right now, we've got nothing.

SP: Well... Ragged clothes? Think about it... Who's most likely to rape Cowtails?

Kowalski: Do we have to think about that?

SP: Ragged clothes? Chained to a bed?

Private: There are a lot of people who have done that...and I would rathah not think about it...besides, the one you're thinking about is dead, and this could be a new person...who's smart enough to disguise their voice!

SP: Since when did Stone die? Ugh whatever! *grabs towel and goes to clean up blood in bathroom*

Private: Remembah? Kowalski killed him...in his rage...

SP: Right...For the better! I wish I could do things better.

Bella: You can start being better by giving Skipper's coffee back...

SP: Eh... NOPE! *mutters, I burned it, so he can't get it back...*

Bella: You. WHAT?!

Skipper: WHAT?! AAAAAHHHHHHH! *goes crazy*

SP: Good thing, I'm still alive...

Private: *guards SP*

Skipper: AAAAAAHGHHHHHHHG! *faints*

SP: *stares* *bursts out laughing*

Bella: *drags Skipper to his bunk*

Private: *giggles* That was kind of funny...

SP: Yeah! I mean come on! It's just coffee!

Private: Well it is Skippah...he needs his coffee...

SP: Besides, I didn't really burn it.. I was joking! *laughs harder* He's such a idiot! HAHA!

Bella: ...

SP: ...He's right behind me, isn't he?

Skipper: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TRICKING ME! *jumps on SP's back*

SP: AHHH! *dives into wall to get Skipper off then teleports into the park* *lays on the ground* (Private found her and brought her back, by then SP had passed out)

Kowalski: This girl makes no sense... *shakes head in annoyance*

Private: Kowalski just because the love of your life is missing and probably being raped and killed does NOT give you a reason to be a grouchy pants!

Kowalski: Wow really Private?

Private: *sniff* Well Mr. Grouch...*turns back to SP*

Kowalski: *folds flippers*

Private: Please wake up!

Skipper: Just slap her awake!

Private: I'm sorry for this! *slaps SP*

SP: OW! THAT HURT! *some how pulls out a gun* *vision still fuzzy due to loss of blood* DIE STRANGERS!

Kowalski: *ducks in lab* I CHOOSE LIFE!

Skipper: *hides with Bella and the babies*

Private: *gulp*

SP: *death glare* *shoots at Private* DIE!


	70. Chapter 70

*A while later, SP lost it and ran away from Private then HE had to bring her back once she fainted*

Skipper: Phew..no more danger!

Bella: *sighs* *mutters, why is my boyfriend a idiot?*

Kowalski: Yeah... I thought he liked danger...

Bella: *smirks* I guess my sister is too dangerous for him!

Bella/Kowalski: *burst out laughing*

Skipper: Hey!

SP: *wakes up* Gha... My head still hurts... I feel like my brain just turned on fire...

Private: Are you okay now SP?

Skipper: *hears the TV* *drags Kowalski upstairs*

(On screen)

Cowtails: *has several bruises and scratches on her arms and legs and face* *still wearing ragged clothes* *is sitting up, facing the camera, whimpering*

Stone: *still uses disguised voice* Kneel on the floor!

Cowtails: P-please...not agai-

Stone: ON THE FLOOR!

Cowtails: *kneels on the floor, crying*

Stone: *whips her across the back several times*

Cowtails: *screams* Kowalski will save me! You're not getting away with this!

Stone: *whips in her in the face* Shut up about that guy! HE'S NOT COMING FOR YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH**! *turns off the camera*

SP: Maybe... *walks upstairs* Ugh.. My head...

Kowalski: GRRRRR... THAT BAST**! IF ONLY WE KNEW WHERE THE FLIPPING PLACE WAS!

Skipper: Kowalski calm down! We'll find her!

Private: *follows* What happened?

Kowalski: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Skipper: KOWALSKI! COOL IT SOLDIER!

Private: I don't undahstand what happened...

SP: STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN FIND YOUR GF!

Kowalski: Cowtails. PAIN WHIP! ARGG!

SP: Who was whipping who?

Skipper: *covers Kowalski's eyes* *plays the video back on the TV*

Private: O.O oh my...

SP: But I thought... YOU LIED TO ME? (The only reason why SP could see him was because mages are just like that, able to see deeper things then most creatures.)

Private: What do you mean?

SP: *folds arms* COME ON! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT!

Private: Saw what?

SP: He- The guy that you said- AHH! FORGET IT! *storms out of the HQ*

Private: *follows* The guy used voice disguising things and darkened the camera so we couldn't tell who he was or where they are! And I've told you, Stone is dead! Kowalski killed him!

SP: *refuses to look at Private* ...

Private: Come on, talk to me!

SP: I know what i saw. *still not looking at Private* *glaring at a tree*

Private: What did you see then?

SP: You saying Stone is dead isn't true. I saw him. But you don't believe me. *holds back tears*

Private: I'm sorry...but we saw Kowalski kill him. He's dead, SP. Maybe you're just seeing things...now come along, back to the HQ

SP: Grr NO! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER BELIEVE ME!? *runs off crying*

Private: *sigh* *follows SP*

(Seven days later)

Skipper: Skippers log...it's been almost two weeks. Kowalski has confined himself to his lab, going into a depression. Private had to knock SP out to get her back here. He still hasn't stopped apologizing. SP is in a state of denial, thinking she sees a dead man. Rico has been with his doll this whole time. And I, I'm about to go crazy myself living in this mess.

Private: *was still apologizing to SP*

SP: *wakes up* Wha...? Oh great... I'm here again!

Private: SP! You were out for seven days! I didn't mean to hit you that hard, really! I'm so sorry!

SP: WHAT?! Though thats not why I'm mad at you! *turns away from Private stubbornly*

Skipper: *rolls eyes* *bangs on lab door* Kowalski just because we haven't gotten any more transmissions does not mean you can lock yourself in your lab!

Private: please don't be mad at me! SP please!

Kowalski: SCREW OFF! *covers ear holes*

SP: *stays turned away from Private so he can't see the hurt on her face* *ignores Private*

Private: Please! Just tell me, calmly, what you saw...all of us, togethah.

Skipper: *busts door down and drags Kowalski out to listen*

SP: I saw Stone whipping Cowtails. I saw it with my own eyes! I'm not lying.

Kowalski: Bu-

SP: I KNOW WHAT I SAW!

Skipper: How is that possible when he's dea-

(On screen)

Stone: *still uses disguised voice and shadows* Figured out anything yet? *is holding Cowtails up by her hair since both of her legs are broken and mangled*

Cowtails: *whimpering* *has a slight bump in her stomach*

SP: I know thats you Stone! You can't fool me! *growls* *stares at Cowtails stomach* OH DANG YOU!


	71. Chapter 71

Private: But...you're dead!

(On screen)

Stone: *stops disguising self* yeah, well you were wrong! *sees Angel and Tux* So, I'm guessing the one that looks like This bit** here is mine?

Cowtails: *glares*

(HQ)

Private: oh no...her stomach...

Skipper: Yeesh Stone! When are you gonna give it up?!

(On screen)

Stone: When she's too old to have children. I want my legacy to live in all the young people of this world!

SP: She's not yours bit**! STOP RAPING PEOPLE! ARGGG! *glares at Private before looking back at Stone* YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Kowalski: *glares at screen*

Private: *looks sad because SP glared*

Skipper: Cowtails, don't worry! We'll get you out of there!

(On screen)

Cowtails: *whimpers in response*

Stone: *drops her*

Cowtails: *is now laying on her stomach* Please not again!

Stone: *is about to get on top of her but turns off the camera first*

(HQ)

Skipper: O.O

SP: *groans in annoyance* i wish I could make that penguin into a sandwich. Besides, how are we going to save her? He's most unlikely where he was before.

Private: SP? I'm SO sorry...*looks like he's about to cry*

Skipper: Kowalski, you're the smart guy! Any ideas where he is?

SP: *calms down* No, I'm sorry. You guys couldn't see what I saw.

Kowalski: U-

SP: He's been locked in his lab? Depressed? Don't even bother!

Kowalski: *glares and starts chasing her around* TAKE THAT BACK!

SP: NEVER! *teleports... somewhere*

Kowalski: Dang it!

Private: *chuckles*

Skipper: I've got it! They're in the building next door! He would try to confuse us like that! Somewhere close, because we would think of somewhere FAR away!

* * *

SP: OWW! WHERE THE MYSTIC DID I TELEPORT TO?

* * *

Cowtails: *is chained to the bed again, without clothes*

Stone: *is sitting at the edge, threatening her* *hears alarm* Intruders! *leaves room*

Cowtails: *smiles lightly* Kowalski...

* * *

(Short story, SP was walking around in Stone's base then the penguins got there later)

Private: SP! Hide! *pulls her into a hiding spot*

Stone: *runs into the room* I know you're in here!

Kowalski: Why are we even hiding?

Skipper: We're not! *jumps out* Distraction! Kowalski, go find Cowtails!

Skipper/ Private: *fights Stone*

* * *

Cowtails: *still naked chained to the bed* *hears alarm stop and the recording say, "Intruder taken care of."* *cries* I hate this place...

Kowalski: *runs in the room where Cowtails in* *wide eyed and blushing*

SP: *follows Kowalski* That guy really is a bast***! No respect for women!

Cowtails: *shuts eyes tight* Why...why does everything happen to me?!

SP: The question is... Where are her clothes? No unchaining Until I find clothes... *walks around*

Cowtails: *looks away from Kowalski* In...the closet...

SP: *runs in the closet and grabs the clothes and runs back over* NOW UNCHAIN!

Kowalski: *unchains Cowtails*

Cowtails: *puts clothes on with one hand* Guys wait! How am I supposed to walk?! I have two broken legs and a broken arm! *is still covered in cuts and bruises* *back is cut and torn where she was whipped*

Private/Skipper: *runs in*

Skipper: He's coming! Hurry!

Stone: *runs in* *keeps fighting*

Cowtails: *scoots toward the door in all the confusion*

Stone: *doesn't see her but chops her in the throat*

SP: Kowalski... Help Cowtails get out of here... *kicks Stone away from Cowtails* IF you kill anyone, you'll have to kill me first. *smirks* And that will be very hard. *takes out chainsaw* Haven't used this for ages... OH screw this! *puts away chainsaw and gets out gun*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and runs out*

Cowtails: *is grabbing throat and pointing at it*

Skipper: Looks like this is done! KILL HIM! WOOOOO!

Private: GO SP!

Stone: Gah! Crazy lady!

SP: *points gun at Stone* *smirks* Good bye. *shoots* THIS TIME STAY DEAD!

Kowalski: Whats wrong with your throat? *looking at Cowtails with worry*

Cowtails: *tries to talk but only a little squeak comes out*

Skipper/Private: *catches up*

Skipper: Ah great! Now along with all her injuries and its and junk, she can't talk!

Kowalski: Oh no...

SP: *follows* Oh thats just great...

Cowtails: *starts silently crying*

Private: No no it's okay! You're safe now!

Cowtails: *points at stomach*

Skipper: *winces* How many times?

Cowtails: *holds up one finger, then eight fingers*

Skipper: EIGHTEEN?!

Cowtails: *continues crying*

Private: *pats her head*

Skipper: You'll be okay. Everything will be fine...

Kowalski: It's not the end of the world Cowtails... Everything is fine now.. I just hope SP actually killed him...

Cowtails: *just hugs Kowalski and continues crying*

Skipper: a lot happened to her the past two weeks... She probably just needs to let it out...AH! I'm becoming a softie!

Kowalski: *hides smirk* We should probably go.. *walks back to HQ*

Cowtails: *sniff*

Skipper: *pats her on the back*

Cowtails: *arches back in pain* *looks like she's going to scream by she can't*

Kowalski: I wonder why she can't talk...

* * *

SP: *had already returned to HQ with Private* *downstairs, pacing* *thinks, SIGH, Sometimes I think if Private loves me because he has no choice or really loves me...* *grumbles angrily*

* * *

Skipper: Oops...it's because Stone chopped her in the throat in the middle of the fight...I would get her in some casts and bandages if I were you...look at her, she's covered in cuts!

* * *

Private: *watches with a sad face* I wish I could read minds...SP, please.

SP: What are you talking about? *still looks angry*

* * *

Kowalski: *sets Cowtails on the ground and runs in his lab and grabs bandages* *runs back out and bandages Cowtails wounds*

* * *

Private: Please stop bagging on yourself...

* * *

Cowtails: *heals two broken legs and back with powers* *grabs a pen and writes on hand* Thats all I can do... Can't do anything about my arm or the other cuts and bruises...

* * *

SP: Bagging? What the mystic is that supposed to mean?!

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs sadly* I'm so sorry Cowtails...

* * *

Private: Making yourself feel bad! Insulting yourself! That's bagging!

* * *

Cowtails: *takes Kowalski's clipboard out and writes on it* It's not your fault... It's mine.

* * *

SP: I'm not insulting myself!

* * *

Kowalski: No it's not.

Bella: How about, it's both of your fault?

Kowalski: *stares at Bella*

Bella: It's just a suggestion... *walks downstairs*

* * *

Private: You do it all the time! Wondahing if you're worth it, calling yourself a monstah!

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* I just wish I didn't have another little PROBLEM...*gestures toward stomach*

Angel: *crawls over* :D

Cowtails: *picks Angel up with one hand*

* * *

SP: *scoffs* It's true! But I wasn't thinking about that!

* * *

Cowtails: *writes again* I'm beginning to rethink this whole thing...just... never use my powers again, and go back to my normal life at home...

_—-_

Private: then what were you thinking about?

* * *

Kowalski: W-What?

* * *

SP: Did you only want me to be your GF just because you had no one else? Because thats what it feels like sometimes.

Private: *looks hurt* You mean...you don't believe I love you..?

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* I feel horrible! I feel like when you say you'll help me raise this kid just because we're dating makes me feel like I'm making you!

* * *

SP: No! I'm saying...I don't understand why you love me?

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails* But I chose to do this!


	72. Chapter 72

Private: Have I left you yet? And do I show any signs of leaving? No, and I nevah will. Because I love you! FOR REAL!

* * *

Cowtails: *cries and shakes head*

* * *

SP: *looks at Private**thinks, the question is.. how can I believe you?*

* * *

Kowalski: Please don't leave me Cowtails.. PLEASE! I love you!

* * *

Private: *sad face* Please believe me...

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* I love you too...that's why I'm rethinking this whole thing! Because I love you too much to hurt you or make you do something you don't want to do!

* * *

SP: ...

* * *

Kowalski: But I want to do this! I chose too! And I'll go crazy if your not here with me!

Bella: *she came back* Ain't that the truth... He wouldn't come out of his lab since you were gone.

* * *

Private: *kisses SP fiercely*

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* Really?

* * *

SP: *eyes widen* 'Thats so... not Private' *kisses back*

—

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly while nodding*

* * *

Private: *acts dominant*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles and hugs Kowalski*

Kowalski: *hugs back*

Bella: I'm going to check on SP And Private... *goes downstairs then quickly runs back upstairs* Never mind...

* * *

Private: *smiles in kiss* *becomes more powerful* (O.O)

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* What did you see? *shows it to Bella*

Bella: Private being dominant.

Kowalski: Is this supposed to be a joke? Theres no way that could ever happen

Bella: *death glare*

Kowalski: For real? O.O

* * *

Private: *pulls away blushing very hard* Sorry...I may have taken that a bit too far...

* * *

Cowtails: *silently giggles and writes* If only Kowalski were brave enough to do that...*shows it to Bella*

* * *

SP: *breathes heavy* Yes you did...

Private: Sorry...*embarrassed blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *plays with Angel, leaving the clipboard where Kowalski can see*

* * *

SP: It's ok. *weak smile* *still recovering from shock*

_-\

Kowalski: *looks at clipboard* O.O *faints*

* * *

Private: *too embarrassed to say anything*

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and writes* Like I said, not brave enough. *puts it where Kowalski will see it*

* * *

SP: *goes upstairs* Hey guys..

Bella: Are you ok?

SP: ... I'm fine.

Kowalski: *wakes up and picks up clipboard* She's right. I'm not brave enough... Just don't have the guts.

Skipper: Ain't that the truth Kowalski. Looks like everyone's done it but you. *smirks*

Private: Skippah!

SP: YOU DID IT ON MY OWN SISTER?! Ugh... *spaces out*

Kowalski: I wouldn't do it anyway..

Skipper: Duh! You're too geeky wimpy to! And it's even sadder because Private did it.

Private: Skippah that's enough!

SP: Yeah Skipper.. Gezzz...

Kowalski: *looks down* ...

Bella: Ugh... Why do I have a boyfriend that makes everyone feel bad?

Private: *shrugs*

*a loud bang comes from the lab*

Skipper: What the deuce?! *picks up Angel*

Cowtails: *comes out covered in ashes with an embarrassed smile*

Kowalski: *face flipper* Ugh...

SP: now you know how we feel when you blow up something...

Kowalski: Shut up...

SP: Fine. *walks out*

Cowtails: *blushes embarrassed*

Skipper: Wow! Private and Cowtails look like twins with the blushing and embarrassment and stuff! *chuckles*

Cowtails: *blushes more*

* * *

SP: *sighs* I wish Ami was here...She would know what to do...(YES Ami is finally mentioned. Well I do fix the story a little so it will fit with everyone's back stories)

* * *

Private: I'm gonna find SP! *goes through park* SP! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Skipper: You really are turning into a Kowalski!

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow* (Translation, That was pointed out already.)

Skipper: What did you fail at making this time?

Cowtails: *glares* (It was a minor error)

Skipper: Let's hope you didn't hurt the abomination in your stomach.

Cowtails: *jaw drops* *stomps foot, turns back into the lab and slams the door* (SCREW YOU.)

* * *

SP: *starts singing softly*

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.. (AMI sang this to SP then SP sang this to Bella. So..XD)

Bella: I'll be back! *runs to park*

Private: *hears singing* O.O THats beautiful...

* * *

Angel: *crawls toward lab* ?

_—-_

Cowtails: *is making small mini explosions like before when she got mad* *is getting blown backwards every time* *some of the cuts reopen and the bruises get worse* *kicks the wall really hard, creating a big bruise on her foot*

* * *

SP: Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Bella: *goes next to Private* I know right? She used to sing this to me and my brother.

SP: Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Bella: *sighs* I miss our bro so much... But a certain penguin reminds me of him.

* * *

Kowalski: *opens door* Cowtails?

* * *

Private: I didn't know you had a brothah...who reminds you of him?

* * *

Cowtails: *keeps on doing it* *most bruises are bigger and all of the cuts reopened* 'DA** SKIPPER STUPID BIT** WHY DOES HE ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL BAD!'

Kowalski: Cowtails please stop! You're hurting yourself!

* * *

Bella: Well Kowalski, when he's actually being the smart guy.

SP: *tears fall* Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. *begins crying uncontrollably*

Bella: *runs over* SP?

SP: *whispers, I'm scared. I'm going to show too much if I'm not careful...What would HE think?*

Private: *runs over* SP are you okay...? *hugs*

* * *

Cowtails: *glares and continues doing it* *starts crying*

* * *

SP: I guess.. *tear drops*

* * *

Kowalski: *runs over and hugs Cowtails* Please stop hurting yourself... I can't stand to see you hurt...

* * *

Private: You're not okay... You're crying! *rubs SP's back to comfort her*

* * *

Cowtails: *just stands there crying, not returning the hug*

* * *

SP: *sits there sobbing* I Need him alive...

Bella: *frowns*

Kowalski: *mutters, Skipper is getting a shot appointment tomorrow...*

Private: Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that would make you feel a little bettah! *smiles in his "Private" way*

Cowtails: *giggles a little and returns the hug*

SP: I rather not...*runs off* *Running in the city, bumps into someone* OW!

?: Are you-! *eyes widen* SP?

SP: Wha.. BUT YOU'RE DEAD!

* * *

?: *hides behind bella screaming* Can you calm her down please?!

Bella: SP CALM DOWN!

SP: BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! *eyes are red*

Bella: *looks at the guy* Joe! I thought you were dead..

Joe: WELL the bit** forced me to leave.. And she lied to you.

SP: *calms down and tightly hugs Joe* I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! :D

Joe: You still got your iron grip I see..

Private: Is this your brothah?

SP: Apparently.

Joe: HEY!

SP: I still can't believe you're alive! *she dragged Joe to the HQ*

Joe: You sure you can trust them?

SP: Don't worry...


	73. Chapter 73

*After they got to HQ*

Bella: I'm going downstairs... *drags Skipper downstairs*

Skipper: Hmmm...now we're alone Bella...*pins Bella to the wall*

* * *

Private: *watches the Lunacorns and giggles girlishly the whole time*

* * *

Cowtails: *is working on a radio* *clicks the last piece into place*

* * *

Bella: *confused look*

* * *

SP: *Smiles*

* * *

Skipper: *starts doing...Something*

* * *

Private: *acts adorable* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *pushes power button* *favorite song comes on-Contagious Love* :DDDDDD *forgets Kowalski is there and starts dancing out of habit*

* * *

Bella: Skipper! Not right now! *tries to push Skipper away

* * *

SP: Hmm.. How long has he been watching this?

Joe: A while.

SP: What?! Private turn off the TV!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles while looking very amused*

* * *

Private: No! I don't wanna!

* * *

Skipper: Come on baby...I have it under control...*continues what he's doing*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues, lip-syncing since she can't actually sing* *does complicated moves like back flips and stuff*

* * *

SP: SHUT IT OFF! I'm not letting my boyfriend being a couch potato! *storms out of the HQ*

* * *

Bella: *freezes* 'Ok there is something wrong with him... Since when does he call me Baby?'

* * *

Kowalski: Wow.

* * *

Private: D: *looks like he's about to cry* Wait! SP! *follows*

* * *

Skipper: *smiles* Bella, no need to be nervous...*continues*

* * *

Cowtails: *notices Kowalski and blushes* *embarrassed smile*

* * *

SP: *flying in the air to ignore Private*

* * *

Bella: 'You're calling me Baby? Thats something to be nervous about...' You think I'm nervous? *scoffs*

* * *

Kowalski: No need to be embarrassed. You're a good dancer!

* * *

Private: *sits down and cries* I mess everything up! I mess up missions, and now my love life!

* * *

Skipper: *smirks* Good. *goes farther*

* * *

Cowtails: *embarrassed smile* *shakes head*

* * *

SP: *accidentally stops* Oh MYSTIC! *falls to ground* OWWW...

* * *

Bella: *struggles* Give me a break! We never go this far! I'm not letting you do this!

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah you are!

* * *

Private: *hears* *follows sound* SP! Are you okay?!

* * *

Skipper: Yes you are...*pulls Bella's shirt off*

* * *

Cowtails: *pulls Kowalski over and dances again*

* * *

SP: Yep... *tries to get up but fails* MYSTIC!

* * *

Bella: Oh no I'm not! *squirms, trying to get away*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile grows*

* * *

Private: No you're not! *picks SP up*

* * *

Skipper: Yes you are Bella! *takes her pants off*

* * *

Cowtails: *starts doing some moves Skipper would LOVE to see Bella do but stops self* 'Kowalski isn't dirty...at least I think he's not...'

* * *

SP: *groans* Just cause I fell down?

* * *

Bella: AHH!

* * *

Kowalski: *had to hold back laughs*

* * *

Private: Well you can't stand back up, can you?

* * *

Skipper: *does it hard*

* * *

Cowtails: *frowns and does it again to see what Kowalski does*

* * *

SP: That doesn't prove anything!

* * *

Bella: *keeps mouth shut to prevent from any sound from coming out*

* * *

Kowalski: *covers beak to stop himself from laughing cause he thinks it would be rude to laugh at his GF*

* * *

Private: Yes it doesss! *sing song voice*

* * *

Skipper: *continues, trying to get a reaction*

* * *

Cowtails: *gets closer, trying to get a reaction out of him* *smirking*

* * *

SP: No it doesn't!

* * *

Bella: *smirks* 'Never gonna get me to do something!' *moans on accident* OH COMMANDO!

* * *

Kowalski: *falls to the floor laughing*

* * *

Private: *pins SP to a tree* Yes it does...*has a seductive look on his face*

* * *

Skipper: *chuckles and continues what he's doing*

* * *

Cowtails: ? *goes out of the lab and sees Rico trying to do dirty things to his doll* *also sees Skipper and Bella on the TV screen and nearly pukes* 'What is up with all the penguins doing dirty stuff?! AT least Private and Kowalski aren't doing it!' *sees on TV* 'Okay...so something's happening...and Kowalski...hasn't tried anything yet...maybe he won't..heh..no need to panic, Cowtails...just stay away from Kowalski...'

* * *

SP: *confused look*

* * *

Bella: *struggles* Stop it!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows* Cowtails? Are you ok?

* * *

Private: *rips SP's shirt off*

* * *

Skipper: *kisses Bella's neck roughly* Nope...

* * *

Cowtails: *jumps and backs away* *puts on a fake-looking smile and nods*

* * *

SP: OH MYSTIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

* * *

Bella: 'i have to try to get away...' *squirms*

* * *

Kowalski: *stares blankly for a while* Cowtails... Run. *clings to lab door, trying to stop himself*

* * *

Private: I've got it undah control...SP...*does what Skipper did*

* * *

Skipper: *pins Bella harder, holding her still* I don't think so...

* * *

Cowtails: *backs away* *presses self into the corner with a scared look on her face*

* * *

SP: 'I can do this!' *struggles to hit Private and squirms trying to get away*

* * *

Bella: AW crap!

* * *

Kowalski: DON'T BACK AWAY! RUN AWAY! *starting to let go of the door*

* * *

Private: *pins harder to keep SP still* *kisses SP's neck*

* * *

Skipper: *smirks* You know you like this...

* * *

Cowtails: *too scared to move*

* * *

SP: 'Only one thing to do!' *teleports out of Private's grip* *is now behind Private* *scoffs* Got to try A LOT harder than that. *smirks* I find it funny that you tried to do that when I can just teleport away from you. (Says the mage whos wearing a bra.)

* * *

Bella: I do not!

* * *

Kowalski: *is now walking toward Cowtails and is trying to stop* *pins Cowtails to the wall* I-I'm S-S-Sorry Cowtails... *starts doing what Private did*

* * *

Private: *growls and pins SP to the ground*

* * *

Skipper: *pushes in again* Yes you do!

* * *

Cowtails: *trembles* 'I wish I could talk...HECK I WISH I COULD MOVE!'

* * *

SP: Note to self, plan this better.. I can still teleport! *about to teleport*

* * *

Bella: I DO NOT! AHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: *rips Cowtails shirt off* SH** SH**!

* * *

Private: *distracts SP by ripping her pants off*

* * *

Skipper: YES YOU DO! SCREAM MY NAME! *continues*

* * *

Cowtails: 'Joke's on him. I can't make any noises!' *accidentally moans* O.O 'Okay, so maybe I can...' *tries not to do it again*

* * *

SP: AHHH! PSYCHO PENGUIN! HELP!

* * *

Bella: NEVER! *grits teeth*

* * *

Kowalski: *continues with a guilty look on his face*

* * *

Private: *does what Skipper did*

* * *

Skipper: *goes harder* DO IT!

* * *

Cowtails: *shuts eyes tight* 'You are NOT going to enjoy this...da** you Stone for disabling my ability to talk! I could be screaming for help right now but all I can do is moan and squeak!'

* * *

SP: *struggles* STOP!

* * *

Bella: SKIPPER STOP!

* * *

Kowalski: *rips Cowtails pants off* SH**! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! *continues though he is struggling not too*

* * *

Private: NO! *continues*

* * *

Skipper: NEVER! *keeps going*

* * *

Cowtails: *squeaks in surprise like when she tried to talk*

* * *

SP: *struggles more* Dang it stop it!

* * *

Bella: STOP IT YOU BAST***!

* * *

Kowalski: *struggling to stop*

* * *

Private: *finally stops* I'll be back latah...*smirks and walks back to the HQ*

* * *

Skipper: *stops and smirks* I'll be back for more later...*walks upstairs to meet with Private*

* * *

Cowtails: *still struggling to get away*

* * *

SP: STUPID BIT**! *teleports new clothes to her and puts them on* *sighs* *leans against tree*

* * *

Bella: *grabs new clothes from closest* *lays on her bed fearfully*

* * *

Kowalski: *finally gets away from Cowtails* *runs in lab and slams door behind him in fear*

Cowtails: *puts on new clothes* *runs downstairs, gets Bella and runs to the park where SP is, away from the penguins* *writes* This is the only private place to talk, without the guys listening. I know you two got the same treatment I did, what the heck is going on?!

SP: I have no idea... Private has never done that before...

Bella: He acted a lot dirtier than usual.

SP: Not to mention Private smirked. I mean, it's common for Skipper to smirk... But Private?

Bella: What did Kowalski do?

Cowtails: *writes* Same thing Skipper did to you. So we all got raped by our BFs. Skipper was worse than usual, Kowalski never does anything dirty, and neither does Private. Sound suspicious? Also, when we go back to the HQ, we have got to be careful to stay in a group. Don't be alone, anytime, anywhere.

SP: Don't worry.. I GOT MY CHAINSAW!

Bella: *rolls eyes*

SP: What? We can't hide forever! We aren't weak as they think we are!

Cowtails: *writes* Um...I kind of am...and I noticed Kowalski looked like he was trying to stop himself...*gets up* Come on. *starts walking back to the HQ*


	74. Chapter 74

SP: LETS GO! *runs inside the HQ* Ummm...

Bella: *runs in next to her* Don't worry! I'm here!

Cowtails: *notices lights are dim* *writes* Um...guys?

Skipper: *tackles Bella* *drags her downstairs*

Cowtails: *gulp* *stays close to SP*

* * *

Bella: OH SH**! *struggles* NOT AGAIN!

* * *

SP: WAit... Wheres Kowalski?

* * *

Kowalski: *has chained his flipper to his desk* I'm staying in here til I stop this dirty urge!

* * *

Private: *tackles SP*

Cowtails: *runs in lab, scared to death* *sees Kowalski* *backs away and tries to open door* *door is locked* 'Sh**...hey...he's chained to his desk...the chain isn't long enough to reach me, right?'

* * *

SP: GHA! I can still teleport from you! *smirks*

* * *

Kowalski: EPP! *clings to desk* I didn't want to do it, I SWEAR!

* * *

Private: I don't think so! *kisses down SP's neck*

* * *

Cowtails: *writes* I know that! *clipboard disappears* 'What the-?' *walks around the lab, looking for it*

* * *

SP: AHHH! *glaring*

* * *

Kowalski: 'The clipboard better not be near me..'

* * *

Private: *does it worse than the last time*

* * *

Cowtails: *spots the clipboard under the desk* 'You gotta be kidding...' *slowly inches toward the desk*

* * *

SP: AHH! Stop it! *struggles wildly*

* * *

Kowalski *gets on top of desk with worried glance*

* * *

Bella: *gets away from Skipper* *gets on her bed and glares* 'Stay calm.. There's a way out of this!'

* * *

Cowtails: *gets closer and grabs the clipboard from the floor*

* * *

Skipper: *pounces on Bella*

* * *

Private: SCREAM MY NAME!

* * *

Kowalski: *struggling to not tackle Cowtails*

* * *

Bella: NOT AGAIN! *struggles* Theres no way in heck I'm allowing this!

* * *

SP: MYSTIC NO!

* * *

Private: MYSTIC YES! (PRIVATE. Saying Mystic is SP's thing XD)

* * *

Skipper: Yes there is! You still haven't screamed my name!

* * *

Cowtails: *speaks in a rough, squeaky voice* Kowalski? Hey, I can talk! But...are you okay..? *pokes Kowalski*

* * *

SP: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

* * *

Bella; *manages a smirk* And I don't plan to!

* * *

Kowalski: *chain is somehow gone and he accidentally tackles Cowtails* OH SH**!

* * *

Private: YES I CAN! *pushes in hard* (somehow SP"s clothes were off)

* * *

Skipper: Oh but you will!

* * *

Cowtails: *squeak* K-kowalski please!

* * *

SP: *grunts and keeps mouth closed*

* * *

Bella: I'd like to see you try! *keeps smirk on face*

* * *

Kowalski: I don't want to... *struggles to not do "it"*

* * *

Private: *goes harder*

* * *

Skipper: *goes extra hard* DO IT! (somehow Bella's clothes are gone)

* * *

Cowtails: *cries* You already did earlier! *squirms*

* * *

SP: AHHH! PRIVATE PLEASE STOP!

* * *

Bella: *screams* AHHHH! NO! *struggles* SKIPPER STOP!

* * *

Kowalski; *struggles away from Cowtails, into the wall* *due to the force of the smack, passes out*

* * *

Private: NO! *continues*

* * *

Skipper: *stops* Trust me...this isn't the end...

* * *

Cowtails: Is it bad that somehow I enjoyed that? *runs over* Kowalski! Wake up! Please be normal please be normal!

* * *

SP: *cries* Please!

* * *

Bella: HA! IN YOUR DREAMS! *kicks Skipper away* NOW GET THE FU** AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up slowly* Ow.. My head...

* * *

Skipper: *gets up* NEVER!

* * *

Private: *goes back to normal*

* * *

Cowtails: K-kowalski? You're not gonna...you know...right? We're stuck in here...because the door is locked... 'Please be normal...if he is, he'll probably say something smarty...if he finally gave in to whatever is controlling the guys, he'll probably say something like,"Good for us..." Oh please don't say the bad one..

* * *

Bella: *growls*

* * *

SP: *runs away into a corner*

Private: What am I doing here? What happened?

* * *

Skipper: *smirks and comes close again*

* * *

SP: *staring ahead with fear*

* * *

Bella: *scoots away* NO GET AWAY!

* * *

Kowalski: *smirks* good...

* * *

Skipper: *tackles Bella again* You're not going anywhere!

* * *

Private: ? SP? *under control again* *smirks* Why aren't you ovah here? With me?

* * *

Cowtails: *gulps* K-kowalski?

* * *

Bella: OH SH**!

* * *

SP: *gets out blade* You touch me and you're dead!

* * *

Kowalski: *frowns for a few seconds before smirking again* *pins Cowtails to the ground and does what Skipper and Private had been doing*

* * *

Skipper: *smirks* You're right.

* * *

Private: *grabs the knife and points it at SP* Come ovah here...

* * *

Cowtails: *squeal* Kowalski! Get off! THAT'S ENOUGH! *squirms*

* * *

SP: No! *glares*

* * *

Kowalski: *smirk is wiped off his face* *gets off with a confused glance*

* * *

Skipper: *turns normal* Wait...what am I doing here?

* * *

Private: *stops* What was I doing?

* * *

Cowtails: *breathes heavy and squirms away*

* * *

Bella: *glares* *goes in closet and puts on new clothes again* *storms upstairs*

Cowtails: *goes into main rooms where Bella and SP are* *drags them outside* This is getting weird. AND SCARY!

SP: Hey! You can talk! *smiles softly*

Bella: How'd that happen?

Cowtails: I don't know... It just kinda happened when Kowalski freaked me out...GAH! *clutches stomach* Da** this stomach!

SP: I just a little worried... If Skipper got Bella you know...

Bella: I hope not!

* * *

Kowalski: *finds key and unlocks door*

Cowtails: Yeah...You already have a kid and I'm about to have my second one...it wouldn't be good. *goes back inside* Hey g-guys? *is still nervous*

SP/Bella: *go next to Cowtails*

Cowtails: Kowalski please...it's not your fault. Someone is doing this to you guys!

Private: WELL OBVIOUSLY! I would nevah do all that I've done for real!

SP: 'It seemed real to me...'

Bella: Still... 'I'm sending my boyfriend for a shot after we figure this out'

Cowtails: I think I have a pretty good idea of who did this...

Hans: *appears on TV* Okay okay, you caught me, alrighty?! But you cannot stop me. *smirks and presses a button*

Skipper: *jumps on Bella, kissing her neck*

Private: *does the same to SP*

Cowtails: *gasp*

SP: AHHH! OPTIONS! Oh wait...

Bella: *struggles* BIT**!

Kowalski: *yet, does the same to Cowtails*

Cowtails: *struggles* HANS STOP IT!

Hans: Hmmmm...nope!

*at wherever Hans is*

Pika: *behind Hans* HANS? Are you controlling the penguins again?

Hans: *looks startled* No...?

Pika: *trying to look* Whats going on? Is this about rape?!

Hans: Heheh...of course not! *trips, showing the screen*

Cowtails: PIKA HELP US!

Pika: HANS! *presses button to make them stop* *drags Hans away* You get another punishment AND YOU'RE GROUNDED FROM DANISHES! YOU CAN EAT PEAS ALL WEEK!

SP: *backs against wall* Thats Pika...

Bella: *goes downstairs mumbling*

* * *

Hans: NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits there blushing*

Private: *rubs head* Wha?

Skipper: That bast***...

Kowalski: Stupid puffin...

* * *

SP: *silently goes downstairs* WHAT THE MYSTIC!

Bella: *of course is throwing up in the toilet*

SP: O.O OH COME ON!

Cowtails: Kowalski...I don't...*runs downstairs and throws up along with Bella*

Private: *follows* SP?

SP: *sits on her bed nervously*

Bella: *stumbles out of bathroom* Dang... *jumps on her bed and sobs into pillow*

Cowtails: *pats Bella's back* Hey it's okay...at least you're not alone...

Skipper: *comes downstairs looking guilty*

Private: I'm so sorry...


	75. Chapter 75

Bella: I'm 11! It is not ok! *sobs more*

SP: *glances at Bella sadly*

Kowalski: *comes downstairs* What happened?

Cowtails: *gives Bella a hug before taking Kowalski back into the lab* Not good things...like what YOU did to ME. *gives Kowalski a LOOK*

Kowalski: *frowns*

Cowtails: *sigh* *holds arms out for a hug* I can't stand it when you look so sad!

Kowalski: *awkwardly walks over to Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *jumps on Bella's bed* I'm so sorry...

Bella: *sits up* It's not your fault sis..

Skipper: She's right...it's mine...and I'm so sorry...

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and hugs Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Skipper said sorry in his whole life?! SHOCKER!

Bella: *laughs* You just know how to lighten the mood don't you?

SP: Um yes. But I was serious... I never heard him say sorry in my whole life!

* * *

Bella: *groan* It''s fine. He had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles a little* Wait.. I just realized that you could talk! Stupid me

* * *

Skipper: Really...I know I normally I would have stopped when you were screaming like that..I feel awful!

Private: Me too...I would nevah do anything dirty to SP if she was telling me no!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles again* I've been TRYING to tell you I'm smarter...*smirks*

* * *

SP/Bella: *smiles but says nothing cause they are touched*

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry but I got way more inventions than you! *playful smirk*

* * *

Skipper: *small smile* Will you let me hug you?

Private: *doesn't even ask and runs to hug SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *playful shove* Hey, I'm working on it! Besides, not all of mine have blown up and caused trouble! You been here way longer than me! *pouts*

* * *

SP: *flinches before hugging back*

Bella: *gets off bed and slowly hugs Skipper*

* * *

Kowalski: Hey! But point taken.

* * *

Skipper: I promise I won't ever do anything like that again...*smiles*

Private: same goes for me! *waggles tail feathers adorably*

* * *

Cowtails: Duh, point taken! *giggles* Plus, I fixed the radio! And I worked! So now I can dance all the time! *points* No watching me.

* * *

Bella: *smiles*

SP: *giggles* Seriously, where do you get your adorableness?

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts*

* * *

Private: I don't know...

Skipper: Me either, his parents weren't adorable at all... (YEAH PARENTS that claim to be his parents)

Private: Skippah! No, actually it's true...

—_

Cowtails: Sorry! But it was embarrassing! I'm not letting anyone see me dance ever, because I do it in the lab, and the only one who ever walks in there is you really. The others don't even know I can dance like that! *goes in lab* Hey the radio is still playing...*checks to make sure Kowalski isn't standing at the door* *starts dancing to Evacuate the Dancefloor*

*Then later, SP and Bella go To Sleep*

Private: That was a bit odd...

Skipper: *sigh* Sisters...*hears loud music* Wha? *goes upstairs* Kowalski, what is that?! *looks toward the lab*

* * *

Cowtails: *doesn't realize the music is so loud* *dances and has fun* :DDDD

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails...

Skipper: What the heck is she doing in there?! *goes to open the door*

Kowalski: NO! DON'T OPEN IT! SHE'LL KILL YOU!

Skipper: *opens the door*

Private/Skipper: O.O whoa...

Cowtails: WOOOOO! EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR! I'M INFECTED BY THE SOUND! *keeps dancing*

Kowalski: *can't help but smile*

* * *

SP: *wakes up* *growls* Whats with the noise?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at the door* *stops* *blushes, embarrassed* Kowalski! What the heck!

Kowalski: SKIPPER OPENED THE DOOR! *runs off smirking because Skipper is going to get in trouble*

Cowtails: SKIPPER!

Skipper: AHHHHHHHH!

(After a few minutes)

Private: *is downstairs with the babies and the sleeping girls*

Skipper: *comes downstairs* Don't open that door when she's dancing...*collapses*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues in the lab, forgets Kowalski is there*

* * *

SP: *is awake* Let that be a lesson to you.

Bella: *falls out of bed* OWW!

SP: Nightmares about the dirtiest penguin on earth.. *shakes head*

Bella: When are you going to drop it? *glares*

SP: How can I? You should've seen it coming!

Bella: Maybe you should've expected "That" would happen!

SP: Hey!

Bella: It really was bound to happen!

SP/Bella: *start punching and kicking each other*

Private: Whoa whoa girls! Stop that! *runs over and pulls SP away from Bella*

* * *

Cowtails: *hears a song* *is totally in her own little world* *acts like she's on a stage, about to sing* This is NOT for you, all my screaming fans! It's for Kowalski! The awesomest guy on Earth! *starts singing and dancing to Love You Like A Love Song*

* * *

SP: *growls and eyes glow dark red*

Bella: O.o

* * *

Kowalski: *is watching, trying not to laugh or it will give him away*

* * *

Private: Don't you do that to me, SP! *eyes turn red as well*

* * *

Cowtails: I I love you like a love song baby! *is giggling and laughing and dancing and singing and having fun* :DDD

* * *

SP: *growls fiercely*

* * *

Kowalski: *struggling to not laugh*

* * *

Private: *also growls* ENOUGH!

* * *

Cowtails: WOOOOOO! :D O.O Kowalski...?

* * *

SP: *breaks from Private's grip and storms out of the HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: 'Whoops...'

* * *

Private: *turns normal* Wh-what just happened?

* * *

Cowtails: Heh...WERE YOU WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!

* * *

Bella: You just got SP mad, thats all. *mutters, not to mention you both growled...*

* * *

SP: *angrily walking through park* ARGGG! *punches tree causing knuckle to pop* *knuckles start bleeding* Mystic...

* * *

Kowalski: Um... Yes?

* * *

Private: Oh dear...*runs through park* SP! Where are you?!

* * *

Cowtails: *sighs* I guess it's okay since you already have seen me...I haven't danced my way into my own little world like that in forever...it makes me miss home. When I would hear music like that, and no one but my friends from dance class or my dance teachers could see, I would feel so much better about everything...

* * *

SP: *is punching a tree angrily*

* * *

Kowalski: *stares at the ground not knowing how to reply to that*

* * *

Cowtails: But why share my bitterness with you? *smiles and turns the music back up*

* * *

Private: SP! Stop that!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles*

* * *

SP: NO! GO AWAY! *gets out gun*

Private: O.O *freezes* SP, calm down and put the gun away...

* * *

Cowtails: Dang...it's a slow song...*blush*

* * *

SP: NO! SHUT UP! *points gun at Private*

Private: *gulp* *winces and stays quiet*

SP: *goes back to punching the tree*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks over to Cowtails with a blush on his face*

* * *

Private: *tugs on SP's arm* come on, lets go home!

_—_

Cowtails: *blushing* Whatcha doing?

* * *

SP: *pulls away from Private* NO! *punches Private angrily*

* * *

Kowalski: I have no idea... *Starts slow dancing with her...*

* * *

Private: *looks hurt* SP snap out of it!

* * *

Cowtails: *dances with Kowalski with a blush on her face* *avoids eye contact*

* * *

SP: *slowly snaps out of it* *stares at Private* *eyes widen* *runs away crying* *runs in street and gets run over by a car and is STILL alive*

Private: *scared but goes after SP anyway*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...why are you dancing with me exactly..?

_—_

Skipper: *watching on TV trying not to laugh* (At Cowtails and Kowalski)

* * *

SP: This is not my day! I get raped... I scare my Boyfriend... I hurt my boyfriend... AND I GET RUN OVER! UGH! *takes out blade and cuts her arms and legs* *winces*

* * *

Kowalski: Because I wanted too?

* * *

Bella: ... *smirks* *sneaks behind Skipper* HEY SKIPPER!

* * *

Private: SP stop that! *takes knife away*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* You're a better dancer than you think.

* * *

Skipper: GAH! Bella don't do that! *breathes heavy*

* * *

SP: Oh come on Private! I'm going to die sooner or later!

* * *

Kowalski: Nah... Not good as you...

* * *

Bella: HAHA! I love scaring you... *giggles*

* * *

Private: No! You're not going to do this! You can't hurt yourself anymore!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* I may be better at dancing, but you're better and singing...

* * *

Skipper: Oh I'll get you back...


	76. Chapter 76

SP: YES I CAN! It's the only way... *sobs*

* * *

Kowalski: What? I'm better at inventing... Not singing.

* * *

Private: *sigh* *hugs SP* No you can't...

_\\\\_

Cowtails: No it's the other way around! I'm better at inventing, YOU'RE better at singing. *playful smirk*

* * *

SP: I hurt you! What else am I supposed to do?! *cries harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *playful glare* How is that? Boys aren't meant to sing!

* * *

Private: *chuckles* A simple I'm sorry can do! And then I can hug you and we can all be happy!

* * *

Cowtails: Some boys are! Including you, you have such a great voice! After watching the episode, I noticed ONE voice out of all the...surprisingly pretty...voices that sang. And that one voice was yours!

* * *

SP: *Frowns sadly*

* * *

Kowalski: Fine... But I'm still the better scientist! *smirks playfully*

* * *

Bella: *groans* SKIPPERRRRR I'm BOREDDDDD! *whines*

* * *

Private: :) Hey, it's okay...

* * *

Cowtails: No I am!

* * *

Skipper: Well what do you want to do?

* * *

SP: *whispers, No it's not. Life is so confusing... I don't even know what happy is anymore...*

* * *

Kowalski: Nu-uh!

* * *

Bella: That's why I'm whining! If I don't get something to do, I'm going to tickle you to death! *smirks*

* * *

Private: SP..You're happy a lot! What about Tux? He needs a mothah, and his mothah is you! And me! I NEED YOU SP! *starts breaking down*

* * *

Cowtails: And you're better at being adorable too! *giggles*

* * *

SP: *eyes soften* *tries to stand up but sharply falls back down* MYSTIC DANG IT!

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts* I am not!

* * *

Private: *sniffs* Sorry...shouldn't have broken down like that...here, let me help you...*picks SP up*

* * *

Cowtails: Aw, yes you are! Especially when you blush and pout! *pokes Kowalski's cheek*

* * *

SP: No, it's ok.

_—

Kowalski: *pouts some more and stamps his foot like a child*

* * *

Private: You got run ovah! You can't walk!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* I swear, you're only proving my point!

* * *

SP: How could you know?

* * *

Kowalski: *folds flippers, keeping the pout face*

* * *

Bella: i am officially bored! *tackles Skipper then tickles him*

* * *

Private: I saw it!

* * *

Cowtails: *tickles Kowalski a little*

* * *

Skipper: *girlish squeal * Stop it!

* * *

SP: Oh...

* * *

Kowalski; *moves away* HEY! How many times have I warned you to not do that?

* * *

Bella: YOU SQUEALED LIKE A GIRL! :D

* * *

Private: *giggles* Yeah...

* * *

Cowtails: I don't know, a few...*does it again* But it's fun!

* * *

Skipper: I did not! *blushing*

* * *

SP: Can we just go? Everything hurts...

* * *

Kowalski: *runs to another part of the lab* It is not!

* * *

Bella: YES YOU DID! *tickles under Skipper's flippers*

* * *

Private: *carries SP back to HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: Yes it is! And you say I'M the adorable one! *laughs*

* * *

Skipper: *squeals again* NO!

* * *

SP: *passes out*

* * *

Kowalski: *folds flippers again*

* * *

Bella: Yes! *soon gets tired* UGHHH Now I'm bored again...

* * *

Private: *puts SP on her bed* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and rolls eyes* *just starts dancing again*

* * *

Skipper: *sigh* Well...*tickles Bella* HAHAHA!

* * *

SP: *opens eyes* Oh dang it... Ahhh! *holds stomach* DANG IT DANG IT! I need... BATHROOM! AND I CAN'T WALK!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles*

_—

Bella: NOO! *giggles*

* * *

Private: *quickly carries SP to the bathroom*

* * *

Cowtails: *dances* There's no way I can make it without ya,

Do it without ya,

be here without ya!

* * *

Skipper: YES!

* * *

SP: *throws up in toilet*

* * *

Kowalski: *leans against his desk with a bigger smile*

* * *

Bella: NOO! I can't believe this all over a tickle!

* * *

Private: Are you okay?!

* * *

Cowtails: *some random song comes on* OOO! I love this song! It's hilarious! *sings* We pulled up to the bar, got too many drinks to count.

Noticed her in the back, walked up, and said...*strikes a pose* Hey there sexy! *giggles*

* * *

Skipper: That's what you get!

* * *

SP: OH... My stomach hurts! *lays on the floor in pain*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles*

* * *

Bella: AHHH! NOO! *laughs*

* * *

Private: Here...*carries SP back to bed* Maybe if you get some rest you'll feel bettah?

* * *

Cowtails: *Tribute by Tenacious D comes on* :D *puts arm around Kowalski and speaks in an ominous voice* Long time ago...me and my brother Kyle here...we was hitch hikin' down...a long and lonesome road...and all of a sudden..there shined a shiny demon...in the middle...of the road...

* * *

Skipper: AHH! YES!

* * *

SP: Mayb- *passes out*

* * *

Kowalski: *raises brow in confusion*

* * *

Bella: *laughs wildly*

* * *

Private: *sighs*

* * *

Cowtails: And he said! *makes a weird voice* Plaaaaaay the best sooooong in the world, or I'll eat your souls...

*normal voice* Well me and kyle...we looked at each other...and we, SAID! Okay.

And we played the first thing that came to our heads, it just so happened to beeeee

the best song in the world, it was the best song in the world!

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see one and one make two two and one make three

it was destiny...

Once every hundred thousand years or so, when the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow and the grass. doth. grooooooowwww!*finishes chorus*

* * *

SP: ...

* * *

Tux: *trying to get on her bed but is too short*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles*

* * *

Private: *lifts Tux up* Tux, mummy is sleeping right now...

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and continues* Needless to say...the beast was STUNNED.

Whipped track with his rumpy tail! And the beast was DONE. He asked us, *snort*

Be you angels?

And we said NAY! We are but MEN! ROCK! AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaaa! Whooooooa...whooooa..whoyooooowha...

* * *

Tux: *frowns*

* * *

SP: *turns a little in sleep* How many times do I have to tell you... FLIPPERS OFF MY COOKIES!

* * *

Kowalski: *holds back laughs*

* * *

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs* I can't...go on...too funny...

Kowalski: It sure is.. *chuckles*

* * *

Private: Your mummy has dreams like that a lot...

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs more and leans on Kowalski for support* I can't...breathe!

Tux: *giggles*

Kowalski: Careful...

Cowtails: *faints, then instantly wakes up* *eyes have a weird hypnotized look to them* I love Dr. Blowhole. With all my heart.

Kowalski: Um... Cowtails! What the heck are you talking about?!

Cowtails: *turns toward Kowalski* Ugh! You're so ugly it hurts to look at you! Why am I here?! I should be with Blowy! *is talking kind of weird*

Kowalski: *takes a step back with a hurt look on his face*

Cowtails: *shakes head* *eyes look normal again* What happened?

Kowalski: You said you loved Blowhole...

Cowtails: I did?! OMG I so didn't mean it! *eyes turn weird looking again* Ugh, I'm out of here! You're such an ugly nerd! *leaves to go find Blowhole's lair*

Kowalski: UGH! *walks out of the lab* Skipper? We got a problem...

* * *

Cowtails: *finds the lair* Blowy? Where are you? I'm here!

* * *

Skipper: What's the problem?

Kowalski: I think Blowhole is controlling Cowtails...


	77. Chapter 77

Cowtails: *runs through the lair* Whoa...cool invention stuff! :DDD I'm in heaven!

Lobster: Uh, why are you here? Doc didn't say anyone could look through his old discarded inventions..

Cowtails: Shut up, you! *still under control*

* * *

Skipper: Blast...wait, how do you know for sure it's Blowhole? Hans was controlling US just a few hours ago. It could still be Hans.

Kowalski: SHE SAID SHE LOVED BLOWHOLE WHEN SHE WAS BEING CONTROLLED!

Skipper: Alright, alright, so it is Blowhole.

* * *

Cowtails: *looks around some more* BLOWY! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Blowhole: Ow ow... *rides in on his Segway* Oh you're here.

Cowtails: Uh, yeah! I've been looking at all your old inventions and fixing them! God I'm such a nerd...

* * *

SP: *woke up and tried to stand up* Grr...

* * *

Blowhole: You have? *stares at the lobster as if to say, I thought I told you no one is allowed to touch my old inventions...*

Lobster: Sorry Doc, she scares me!

Cowtails: Really? Does this look like a face that is scary? *makes an adorable face at Blowhole*

* * *

Private: SP..Calm down...

* * *

Blowhole: Scary? It's adorable!

* * *

SP: NO! *grabs phone* I'm calling 9-1-1 on you Private! For trying to put a healthy teenager to bed!

* * *

Cowtails: I know! He's just stupid.

Lobster: Ugh! Evil lovebirds are the worst!

Cowtails: you better believe it! And get used to it!

* * *

Private: SP calm down!

SP: THATS IT! JAIL FOR YOU! *makes a cage appear out of no where and locks Private in it* Much better! *smirks* *somehow can walk* *walks out of HQ* Adios!

Private: AAAHHH! Tux! Angel! Help !

* * *

Skipper: *gets to the lair* Alright Kowalski, we're here!

* * *

Tux: ?

_—-

Kowalski: Finally!

* * *

Private: Use your powahs! Help daddy!

* * *

Cowtails: *hears Kowalski even though they're all the way across the lair* Uh oh...pen-gu-wins...

* * *

Tux: *tilts head* *uses his dark powers on the lock*

* * *

SP: *confused* Where am I?

?: To a nightmare you can't ever escape from.

SP: ...? I know that voice...! *goes toward the sound*

* * *

Cowtails: Blowy aren't you just gonna destroy them already! Ya know, with a smart person like me here, it could be easier...

Skipper: Blowhole! Enough with controlling her!

Blowhole: Who's gonna make me? *half smirks*

Kowalski: *growls* You better stop.. Or I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Cowtails: *stands in front of Blowhole* You'll have to get through me first...

Skipper: Ouch, that's gotta hurt...

Kowalski: What?

Cowtails: *uses fire power* *shoots fire at Kowalski and Skipper*

Skipper: Whoa! *dodges*

Kowalski: *dodges* *jumps on Blowhole's head*

Blowhole: May I ask what are you doing on my head?

Kowalski: So I won't get hit! She wouldn't risk hitting you so she could hit me!

Cowtails: Yes I would! *shoots and hits the control panel* Oh sh**...*stops being controlled* What am I doing here?! Kowalski? *controlled again* I love Blowy! *stops* Seriously?! I'm confused!

Skipper: whoa it's gone haywire!

Kowalski: *smirks at Blowhole*

Blowhole: Now look what you did!

Cowtails: Kowalski destroy the da** machine! *controlled* I love you Blowy! *stops* Hurry up!

Kowalski: I'll try... *jumps on control panel and punches it*

Skipper: I think it's destroyed...

Cowtails: BLOWHOLE HOW DARE YOU! *uses powers on Blowhole*

Blowhole: AHHH! *gets the heck out of there*

Cowtails: *breathes heavy* *is glaring in the direction Blowhole ran away*

Kowalski: Cowtails? We should probably go now...

Cowtails: *still in rage like when Skipper was mean* GGAAAH! *kicks the wall* *grabs a lobster and bangs him on the floor repeatedly*

Kowalski: Cowtails calm down!

Cowtails: MAKE ME SCIENCE BOY! *passes out*

Kowalski: *sighs* *picks up Cowtails and walks back to HQ* *goes downstairs and puts Cowtails in her bed* ? Private? Where's SP? She can't just suddenly walk anywhere...

Private: Oh yes she did! She put me in a cage! *runs off*

Cowtails: Kowalski...? Are you there...?*reaches out while laying on the bed*

Kowalski; Yeah I'm here.

* * *

SP: Blue? What are you doing here?

Blue: ...Classified.

SP: *thinks, whats going on here?*

* * *

Private: *searches for SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *grabs Kowalski's flipper and pulls him on the bed* *hugs him like a stuffed animal and goes to sleep*

* * *

Blue: We'll talk later. *walks out* (I should explain about Blue, he goes abusive suddenly for whatever reason because of his mind going black, so he doesn't remember hurting anyone)

SP: DANG IT! *sees a radio* :D *turns it on* *R.I.P. by 3OH!3 plays*I LOVE THIS SONG!

This town used to be a pretty place to stay

A place you'd stop off on the highway

But all of those things changed on a day

You packed up your bags

And you ran away

* * *

Kowalski: *blushes and smiles*

* * *

Private: *cries* Where could she be?!

* * *

Cowtails: *hums in sleep* My guardian angel... No... No matter what I do... Still a part of you... Kowalski...*says Kowalski where the song says Jacob*

* * *

SP: All they say is how you've changed

Everyday I stay the same

So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you

I'll keep the shitty tattoos

* * *

Pika: *was flying around* *flies next to Private* Whats got you down Private?

* * *

Private: SP ran off and I have no clue where she went! *cries*

Pika: SP? I saw her go that way. *points paw*

* * *

SP: I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

* * *

Private: BUT THAT'S WHERE BLUE IS! *runs to wherever Blue is* SP! WHere are you?!

Blue: *steps in Private's way* And where are you going? (He's in bi** mode now)

* * *

SP: I count the empty bottles upon the bar

But I give up, I can't count that far

The lights in this place are too dim to see

They're kickin' me out

It's a quarter past three

* * *

Private: Blue! I know you have SP here!

Blue: Yeah. *smirks* But I think she likes it here more...

* * *

SP: They tell me you're all I've got

I just need these dreams to stop

You can keep the necklace that I gave to you

I'll keep the shitty tattoos

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

* * *

Private: No she doesn't! She likes living with the rest of us at the HQ!

Blue: That singing tells me different...

* * *

SP: In the back of the car

On the way to your home

In the pouring rain

On the side of the road

In the light of the street

In the recline of the seat

You told me I should move on

In the back of the car

On the way to your home

In the pouring rain

On the side of the road

In the light of the street

In the recline of the seat

You told me I should move on

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burnt to ashes

I'm no longer in-between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

* * *

Blue: *opens door* SP!

SP: GHA! WHAT?

Blue: Come out.

SP: *laughs while coming out* That was fun!

Private: *confused face* SP?

SP: Hey Private! I ran into your brother! Isn't that cool! *grins*

Blue: *smirks* Told you she liked it better here. Now shoo! *gestures SP back into the room* I know he never loved you.

SP: W-What! That's not true!

Blue: Would I lie to you? (I honestly liked this part I added in :D )


	78. Chapter 78

Private: *crying* She can't possibly like it here!

* * *

SP: *sobbing*

* * *

Blue: *walks out* WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

Private: *pushes past blue and into the room* SP he was lying right?! You don't really like it here bettah right?!

SP: *stares at Private* He said you don't love me...

Private: WHAT?! SP, he was lying! It's not true! I love you with all my heart!

Blue: I am not! He's lying!

Private: I'm not lying! Think about it! I would nevah lie to you! I love you SP, please believe me!

* * *

Angel: *crawls onto the bed* *sits on Kowalskis stomach and sucks flipper*

* * *

SP: I-I don't know who to believe...*thinks, W-What's going on here?*

* * *

Kowalski: *had fell asleep*

* * *

Private: Wha? You would believe my abusive brothah ovah me?! WHY?!

* * *

Angel: *pokes Kowalski repeatedly*

Clemson: *silently comes in the HQ since Bella is with Tux, asleep* *gently pulls Cowtails away from Kowalski and gets on top of her* *starts doing dirty things*

Cowtails: *still asleep*

Angel: *clings to Kowalski's stomach* *starts crying*

* * *

SP: *stares*

Blue: *smirks*

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* Wha? HEY! *puts Angel down and kicks Clemson off Cowtails* STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PERVERT!

Clemson: *smirks and beats Kowalski out of bloody heck so he won't be able to move or talk*

Angel: *cries*

Clemson: *covers Kowalski in bruises and cuts and wounds just like Stone did to Cowtails*

Cowtails: *wakes up* What the-? *eyes turn black* GET AWAY FROM KOWALSKI THIS INSTANT!

* * *

Private: *tears up and runs away crying*

SP: *sighs* Private...*glares at Blue* WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!

Blue: *glares back* *Lets say he stated doing pervert things to her*

SP: NO WAIT! PRIVATE COME BACK!

Blue: Gimme a break! He isn't coming back!

* * *

Private: *sits in the park and cries his eyes out*

Skipper: *finds Private* Hey...what's the matter?

* * *

Clemson: *disappears*

Cowtails: *eyes turn normal* Kowalski! *runs over* Aw geez...*starts trying to fix some of the cuts* He broke your flippers...

* * *

SP: *after THAT* 'I have to get out of here..And find out what the mystic is going on!'

* * *

Kowalski: It's ok. *smiles*

* * *

Private: SP...she left me...for Blue!

Skipper: BLUE?! Really?! Come on...*leads Private back to HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: You're not okay! *picks Kowalski up and puts him on the bed* *puts casts on both his flippers* I'd be surprised if you can even move..this is worse than when Stone got me...

* * *

Bella: Hey guys. *frowns* Private you ok?

* * *

SP: *after knocking Blue out* *walks out of the base* *sighs* *thinks, Now what?*

* * *

Private: *sniff* Uh-uh...

* * *

Cowtails: *starts cleaning some blood off his wounds* You took care of me so many times...now I have to take care of you. I know you can't move anyway, but you are staying in this bed until you're better.

* * *

Bella: What happened?

* * *

Kowalski: *fake pouts* AW that sucks... I hate staying in one place!

* * *

SP: *gets knocked out*

Blue: I'm not stupid you know...*drags her back in*

* * *

Private: SP left me...for my abusive evil brothah...

* * *

Cowtails: I don't care! You stay there! *bandages the wounds* Tell me if this hurts too bad...*moves Kowalski's flipper a little*

* * *

*a note suddenly appeared the HQ*

Bella: Suddenly appearing objects? *thinks, that's SP's teleporting powers!* *reads note* Private, I would stop your moping. SP got raped by your brother.

* * *

Kowalski: *winces* Ow!

* * *

Cowtails: Sorry...*finishes so Kowalski has casts on both his flippers, bandages around one foot, his stomach, and his head* Aww...you still have bruises everywhere...and a black eye...*tucks Kowalski in the bed*

Kowalski: *looks embarrassed*

* * *

Private: What are we going to do?!

Skipper: Idk...

Private: Well you're no help! *leaves*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* Aw don't be embarrassed! Trust me, not bring able to move sucks, but being embarrassed makes it much worse...so just relax, it's only me!

Angel: *giggles*

Cowtails: Well...and Angel...*clutches stomach* OW! And whoever this is gonna be...

Kowalski: I feel like a child being tucked in! I'm a scientist! It's embarrassing...

* * *

Blue: I'm back.

SP: I noticed. *staring at arm that has bit** carved on it*

Blue: *tackles SP*

SP: GET OFF ME!

Blue: *smirks*

SP; HELP!

Blue: No one can save since Private hates you!

SP: *eyes fill with tears*

* * *

Cowtails: I'm a scientist too! Sort of...it was embarrassing for me! *giggle* Just get some rest...*takes Angel and goes into the lab* What should I fix now...? Oh! The TV in here! *starts working*

* * *

Private: *reaches Blues base* *goes into the room* GET OFF SP!

Blue: *growls* What the mystic?! (All people from Mystic island talk that way :/)

SP: *sobbing*

Private: *kicks him off* SP are you okay?

SP: *whispers, yes...*

Blue: *growls* NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!

SP: *cries harder*

Private: Wrong! I love her! *carries SP out*

SP: *still crying*

Private: *whispers* SP...He lied..

SP: *sniffs* Yeah... but he ruined my arm! *holds out arm that has bit** carved on it*

Private: *gasp* That's not true SP!

SP: It doesn't matter! *cries*

Private: *takes SP to her bed* SP... you're not that horrible word... you're amazing, and special to me...

SP: *blushes* Really?

Private: Of course!

SP: *smiles a little*

Private: *smiles back*

* * *

Cowtails: *turns TV on* *TV is the only source of light in the dark lab*

* * *

SP: *lays down*

* * *

Cowtails: *stands in front of the TV watching it*

Amarillo Kid: *appears on screen*

Cowtails: GAH! Why do all the villains keep popping up?!

Amarillo Kid: Well well...isn't it just the little girly I wanted to talk to!

Cowtails: What do you want, Kid? *glares*

* * *

Kowalski: *bored* Ugh, who knew laying in a bed would be so boring?

* * *

Cowtails: *still glaring* Private, or MR TUX, isn't going to play with you.

Amarillo Kid: He will if I take something special from him.

Cowtails: *looks at the background on the screen* Where are you? *hears a thud behind her and turns around*

Amarillo Kid: Right behind you *smirks and disappears with her*


	79. Chapter 79

Private: *wakes up and looks around*

Angel: *playing with Tux*

Skipper: *asleep next to Bella*

* * *

SP: *sighs and goes upstairs* *goes into the lab* The TV is on...But where's Cowtails?

* * *

Private: *sigh* Is she really not here? again?

Skipper: *wakes up* huh? Guys! Men! TV! *looks at the TV that's downstairs where Kowalski and everyone else is*

(on screen)

Amarillo Kid: Where's Mr. Tux?

Cowtails: *is not visible yet* *is struggling against ropes, has tape across her mouth*

SP: *runs downstairs* MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT AVAILABLE! SO SCREW OFF! *eyes glow red*

Private: *narrows eyes* Kid...what do you want?

Kid: *looks confused* Boyfriend? Oh no...you're wrong. I got something special to you. *smirks*

Private: What..?

Skipper: It's obvious...Kowalski's not gonna like this...

Kid: *pulls Cowtails onto the screen by her hair*

Cowtails: *tied up, struggling* MMMMPPH! *has a mad face and trying to say OW through the tape*

Kid: I've got your precious girl here! And you ain't gettin' her back until I get my game!

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow like "Excuse you?*

Kid: *turns the transmission off*

Private: Precious girl? What's that supposed to mean?

Kowalski: WHY IS EVERYONE KIDNAPPING MY GF!

SP: It's simple... He's got the wrong GF.

Bella: Obviously.

Private: So he thinks...that Cowtails is my girlfriend...okay?

Skipper: *turns on the TV*

on screen)

Cowtails: *tied to a chair, still has tape over mouth*

Kid: *rips the tape off*

Cowtails: OW!

Kid: Spill it. I know you know everything about Mr. Tux.

Cowtails: Um...not really. I know Kowalski the best. I don't know a lot about...Mr..Tux.

* * *

SP: *snickers* He's So stupid!

Bella: I know! *laughs a little*

Private/Skipper: watches

(on screen)

Kid: Oh come on, girly! I know you love him! And he loves you!

Cowtails: *double take* Wh-what?!

Kid: Don't play dumb with me! Spill it!

Cowtails: *raises eyebrows like "Excuse you, you're an idiot."* Sorry, you're stupid.

Kid: *narrows eyes*

Cowtails: 'At least I know he's not a violent villian...'

Kid: *backhands her* Do not call me stupid!

Cowtails: *looks angry* 'Nevermind..'

(HQ)

Private: *gasp* I didn't know he was brave enough to hurt someone now! That's not good!

SP: He IS stupid.. He thinks Cowtails is Private's GF when she's a nerd.

Private: *giggles* He was nevah that smart...

(on screen)

Cowtails: So you gonna let me outta here, stupid? I've got a baby in my stomach and powers that I'm not afraid to use.

Kid: *pokes her stomach* So there's another Mr. Tux comin'?

Cowtails: Stop that! I do not love Private!

Kid: You'll come around soon enough. *leaves the room and shuts the door, making the room pitch black*

(HQ)

Skipper: *turns tv off* So...we apparently have to wait until we know where they are?

Private: *sigh* Kowalski could do this if he were able to move... *sigh* This is boring...what should we do?

* * *

Kid: *walks back in* I realize I've made a mistake. You're not Mr. Tux's girlfriend, are ya?

Cowtails: Uh, DUH! No!

Kid: *sighs then smirks* But I'm keepin' ya.

Cowtails: What?! Why?! I'm not useful for you!

Kid: yes, but I DO recognize a slight southern accent when I see one..and your behavior is slightly southern redneck type things...where are you from?

Cowtails: Arkansas...

Kid: Yep! That's what I thought! And you're hot...so that's why I'm keepin' ya. *smirks and twirls a bit of her hair*

Cowtails: *hand struggles in the rope*

* * *

SP: *shrugs* When he realizes Cowtails isn't your GF, he won't get his GAME. *smirks*

Private: I still have a bad feeling..

* * *

Cowtails: Please stop touching my hair...*forgets being tough looking and gets nervous*

Kid: Why..? Does it make you...*whispers in her ear uncomfortable?*

Cowtails: *shivers*

* * *

SP: *scoffs* Everything is fine. He has nothing to get his revenge.

Private: If you say so...

Skipper/Private: *goes back to doing their own thing*

* * *

Kid: *keeps petting her head and her arms*

Cowtails: *blushing uncontrollably* 'Quit blushing at him! You idiot!' Uhhhhmm...p-please s-stop touching m-me...

* * *

SP: *teleports away*

Skipper: She's gone! Now we can watch! *turns TV back on* *gasp*

Private: K-kowalski do you...see this?

(on screen)

Cowtails: *face looks like she's in pain 'cause she's trying not to make any sound*

Kid: *is standing behind the chair, petting her head and her arms and now her face too*

Cowtails: *face is more red than skin colored*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* If I wasn't laying in this bed...

Bella: But you are so shut up.

* * *

SP: *lands hard* OW! Where did I land this time?

* * *

Private: Where's SP?

Skipper: *watches* Shh!

(on screen)

Cowtails: *gulp* St-stop..p-please...

Kid: Nah...I'm kinda havin' fun...

Cowtails: What do I have to do...?

Kid: Agree to stay here...and help me...instead of going back t' Tux..

Cowtails: HE** NO!

Kid: *continues* Then I guess I'll just have t' keep on doin' this to ya...*smirks*

SP: *pushes open a door* WHA! STUPID WALL! I'M TRYING TO FIND MY FRIEND! Where am I anyway? I wonder if I'm.. Nah.. As soon as I find light, I'm getting out of here! Cowtails is obviously not here!

Cowtails: *hears SP, opens mouth to scream*

Kid: *apparently heard SP too and covers her mouth with tape*

Cowtails: 'Dang!'

Kid: *turns lights off and locks the door,pulls her out of the chair but keeps the rest of her tied up, and presses both of them into the corner smirking*

Cowtails: *still blushing horribly* 'God SP if that really was you, please find us quickly...search every room 'cause he's trying to make us hard to find..'

SP: Huh? What was that? *walks around room* COWTAILS! ARE YOU IN HERE?! *smirks gets out gun points up and shoots, trying to make a hole in the roof so light will come through*

Kid: *hides deeper*

Cowtails: *whimpers*

SP: *spots them* I can see you... SO COME OUT YOU COWARD!

Kid: *comes out of the shadows*

Cowtails: *relieved sigh*

Kid: *turns around quickly* I'll getcha one day..*rolls away*

Cowtails: *slides down the wall, relieved*


	80. Chapter 80

SP: HEY! *huffs, walks over to Cowtails and teleports them both back to HQ, bangs on the ground* OWW... I got to work on that...

Cowtails: *struggles out of ropes and rips tape off mouth* Ugh...that stinkin' armadillo...

Private: You really do kind of have a southern accent..

Cowtails: Well I am from Arkansas! *goes over to Kowalski* Are you okay? Nothing happened while I was gone right?

Skipper: *snickers* Someone's getting babied by his girlfriend!

Kowalski: SHUT UP SKIPPER!

SP: That armadillo kid is a wimp! *dances and accidentally teleports* OH Mystic! *lands in park* *sighs* I got to learn how to use that...

* * *

Private: AH! Where'd she go?! SP!

Cowtails: *giggles and takes care of Kowalski*

Skipper: *laughing at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *growls at Skipper*

* * *

SP: *shrugs* No hurry... It's not like something bad is gonna happen! *closes eyes and relaxes*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles)

Private: (goes to look for SP)

* * *

SP: (suddenly strapped to a pole, opens eyes) I don't remember being here! (looks in front of her to see Blue smirking) NOT YOU AGAIN!

Blue: Oh relax, at least you'll see Private for a few seconds.

SP: *growls*

* * *

Private: *comes back sobbing* I can't find SP! What if Blue got her again?!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and gets out phone* I wish you penguins had phones...the only contacts I have are SP, Bella, and the HQ phone...*gets a text from an unknown person* Huh? *reads*

Text: I'll getcha...

Cowtails: *eyes widen* 'Kid...how'd he get my number?' *tries to act like it wasn't anything suspicious adds contact as Amarillo Kid and texts back, How did you get my number?*

Text: I have my ways..I see you at least like me enough to message back. ;)

Cowtails: *disgusted face*

* * *

Private: *drags Skipper to the upstairs TV to leave Bella with the kids and Cowtails with Kowalski* Look Skippah!

Blue: Hello lame excuse!

SP: *behind Blue so no one can see her* DON'T CALL HIM THAT!

Blue: *goes up to her and slaps her* SHUT UP!

SP: Ow...

Private: HEY! DON'T HURT HER!

Skipper: Why do you keep on trying to get SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *continues texting Kid back and forth*

Text: So if you don't like this villain...why do you keep answerin' me? ;)

Cowtails: O.O *doesn't answer, leaves the conversation up and leaves the phone on the bed next to Kowalski*

* * *

SP: HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A REASON!

Blue: *punches her in the face*

SP: *face is bleeding hisses in pain*

Blue: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

* * *

Kowalski: *looks at phone and frowns* Cowtails? Why are you texting the Kid?

Cowtails: *turns around and quickly snatches the phone, looking nervous* I..wasn't?

* * *

Private: *is about to cry* LEAVE HER ALONE FOR ONCE!

* * *

Kowalski: Yes you were! I saw the conservation!

* * *

Blue: *smirks and presses the button to what he think was supposed to shut the TV off* Now back to business! *grabs a blade*

SP: *struggles*

* * *

Private: *gasp* NO! BLUE NO!

* * *

Cowtails: I was not! *nervous look*

Phone: *text noise*

Cowtails: *looks at phone nervously*

Text: What's takin' ya so long, baby?

* * *

Blue: *craves bi** on her legs and stomach* There! *smirks*

SP: Why you Bi**!

Blue: Correction, the bi** is you.

SP: *gasps*

Blue: Why would Private love you? You're a bi***. *leaves room*

SP: *sighs with tears threatening to come out* *thinks, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM*

* * *

Kowalski: Yes you were! *gives Cowtails the, if you don't stop lying to me, I'm banning you from the lab look*

* * *

Private: is watching* SP! He didn't turn it off! Can you hear me?! *is about to cry*

* * *

Cowtails: But...I wasn't...*puppy face* 'Man I hate lying to him' He texted me! I don't even know how he got my number but he keeps texting me about how he's gonna get me and I'll be with him forever and we'll be together and blah blah blah...how I'm his perfect Southern girlfriend!

* * *

Blue: *comes back* Whoops, forgot to turn it off. *presses the right button*

* * *

Kowalski: Well that isn't gonna happen! *folds flippers* Because no one loves that jerk back!

* * *

Private: No! SP! *runs to Blue's place* WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?!

* * *

Cowtails: Heheh..yeah..*nervous look*

* * *

SP: *laying in a blood heap on the floor*

Blue: *smirks and walks out* Hello lame excuse.. Your GF is in there.

* * *

Kowalski: Do you love him?


	81. Chapter 81

Private: *pushes past Blue* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: Noooooo...?

* * *

SP: *is bleeding everywhere*

* * *

Kowalski: *holds back tears* Why?! Why do you love him?! He just is going to use you like all the others villains do!

* * *

Private: *picks SP up and runs away runs into the HQ* Bandages...bandages! SKIPPAH GIVE ME BANDAGES! *bandages SP hoping that it will work*

* * *

Cowtails: Like what other villains?! Blowhole is gone, Clemson is NOT coming back, Hans loves Pika, Blue just tries to get SP, Savio is dead, Stone is dead! And I have more in common with him than I do with you!

Kowalski: *winces then turns away* 'Why don't you go then if you love him that much!'

Cowtails: *gasp* Kowalski I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!

* * *

Private: no...no no no NO!

Skipper: *sigh* Private..

Private: NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!

SP: *groans softly* Ugh no... I don't like winkies Private! SKIPPER FLIPPERS OFF MY CANDY OR I'LL CUT YOUR FINS OFF!

Private: *gasp* She's alive! :D SP WAKE UP!

* * *

Cowtails: Please I didn't mean it!

* * *

SP: *wakes up and sees a spider* O.O SKIPPER WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR MINIONS!

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs*

* * *

Skipper: *rolls eyes* She's back...

Private: :DDDD *hugs SP*

* * *

Cowtails: Please answer me...*starts crying*

* * *

SP: *glares at Skipper* I got my eyes on you commando boy...

* * *

Kowalski: Please don't cry Cowtails... I can't stand to see you cry! 'Man I wish I could hug her!'

* * *

Private: *giggles*

Skipper: O.O Yeah...

* * *

Cowtails: I just...*cries more* I can't...*stands there crying like an idiot*

* * *

SP: *eyes glow red and growls at Skipper*

Bella: Wha..?

* * *

Kowalski: *manages to move closer even though everything hurt like heck hugs Cowtails weakly*

* * *

Skipper: O.O Bella...save me...*hides behind Bella*

Private: SP..please calm down...

* * *

Cowtails: *hugs back, but continues crying*

* * *

SP: *growls louder*

Bella: O.O

_—

Kowalski: *unsure what to say the whole time*

Cowtails: *sniff wipes eyes* Sorry...I shouldn't have made you move...gosh I'm such an idiot..*sniff*

* * *

Skipper: *gulp* mommy...

* * *

Kowalski: No you're not... I wanted to hug you anyway. *small smile*

* * *

SP: *growls very loud *

Bella: *ducks* RUN!

SP: *punches Skipper*

Bella: Why do I have a feeling, Blue did something else to her?!

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles and sits on the bed again* What do we do about Kid? *gets another text*

Text: Come on baby, you gotta answer me sometime.

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and texts back,Please don't harass me. I'm warning you.*

* * *

Private: Oh I don't know! Maybe because she's being violent FOR NO REASON!

* * *

Kowalski: Too bad you can't block him...

* * *

SP: *is punching Skipper*

Bella: SP STOP IT!

SP: *pauses* What was I doing?

* * *

Cowtails: This phone won't let me block people...gets a call from a blocked number answers Hello?

Kid: Pretend this isn't me...because I can see you right now on cameras, sweetie.

Cowtails: *looks nervous* Uhhhmm...yes Gramma I'm fine in New York with the penguins...um, how did you get my number again?

Kid: I told you, i have my ways.

Cowtails: Right, Grammaa...

* * *

Private: You were about to kill Skippah!

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails...?

* * *

SP: Oh yeah...

* * *

Cowtails: Um...hang on..Gramma...*puts phone down but makes sure Kid can still hear* Yes Kowalski? *looks nervous*

* * *

Private: SP NO!

* * *

Kowalski: *frowns* You never said anything about a Gramma...

* * *

SP: SHUT UP YOU!

* * *

Cowtails: chuckles nervously I d-didn't? Well...she was who I lived with when y-you penguins found me...I guess she finally got my number?

Kid: *into phone so Kowalski can hear* Give it up sweetheart.

* * *

Private: *whimpers and stays quiet*

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed* That's the kid! Can't you ever leave my GF alone?!

* * *

SP: *calms down suddenly and tumbles down the stairs* Owww...

* * *

Cowtails: Heh..yeah...

Kid: Hey baby, listen here. I'm watching you both, and realizing the poor state of your little boyfriend here,

Cowtails: *glares at the phone*

Kid: And the fact that your kids and everyone else is upstairs...I could just come and take you right now. And no one could stop me.

Cowtails: *gulp* Wh-where are you now?

Kid: *appears right behind Cowtails* What are you gonna do to stop me?

Cowtails: GAH! Quit doing that!

Kid: *grabs her around the waist and pulls her off the bed*

Cowtails: *kicks* HEY! WATCH THOSE HANDS!

Kid: *disappears*

SP: Annnnd there goes Cowtails.

Private: What? What happened Kowalski?

Skipper: WHy don't we just find out?

(on screen)

Kid: *running while carrying her*

Cowtails: *sigh* You're getting on my nerves...

Kid: *sets her down in the middle of the desert*

Cowtails: It's hot out here...

Kid: Well, that would be because of you. *smirk*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* When are you gonna give up?

* * *

Private: Ohhhh...man, Kid was my enemy...now he's everybody's..this is my fault...

* * *

Skipper: How is that remotely possible!

(on screen)

Cowtails: *fans self with hand* Are we gonna get somewhere or what?

Kid: *takes her the rest of the way to a secret place*

Cowtails: Phew...

Kid: I've noticed a few things about you that I can use against you...watching you at your HQ..*smirks deviously*

Cowtails: *scoff* Like what?

Kid: *tickles her*

Cowtails: 'Don't show weakness don't show weakness..' *girlish squeal* EEEEEEEE! NOOO! 'So much for no weakness...'

* * *

SP: No it isn't! He just came out of nowhere and kidnapped Cowtails! (LOL BEST LINE BY SP)


	82. Chapter 82

Skipper: *watches* This is amusing...

(On screen)

Cowtails: laughing STOP IT!

Kid: Nah...

* * *

SP/Bella/Kowalski: *glares at Skipper*

Skipper: Whaaat?

(on screen)

Kid: Say uncle!

Cowtails: UNCLE!

Kid: *stops* Well that was easy...*shows her to a bedroom that's SO her*

Cowtails: Whoa...

Kid: I'll see you later...*winks and shuts the door*

Cowtails: Ugh...it's like Beauty and the Beast..she's forced to stay for her own good...

* * *

SP: I have to agree. It is like beauty and the beast... But I just hope she doesn't fall in love with him...

Private: Oh I hope not! For Kowalski's sake..*looks worried*

(on screen)

Cowtails: looks around ? There PoM stuff all over this room...this room is so me...it's got leopard print walls...and zebra bed sheets...ANd all these books! ANd a TV! AWESOME! It's got PoM plushies...and DVDs! EEEEEEP! *grabs a Kowalski plushie and sits on the bed, watching PoM episodes* :D *looks in closet* Are you KIDDING?! Well at least there's no dresses...*closet is full of western looking clothes* Gosh Kid...*puts on cowboy pajamas and curls up on the bed*

Kid: *comes in and chuckles* Well well. I'd love to see you in your new clothes. Cowgirl suits you, miss Southern Belle.

Cowtails: I ain't a Southern Belle! I'm more like a Southern Bill! Heck to the no on the girly stuff!

Private: *giggle* Southern Bill...

(on screen)

Kid: *sits on the edge of the bed* So...

Cowtails: *scoots away a little* What..? *gets nervous* Whatcha doing?

Kid: *gets closer* Oh nothin'...just this...*takes her hand*

Cowtails: *drop of sweat rolls down her forehead* Uhh...*gulp*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

SP: O.O

* * *

Kid: *laughs at her nervousness* Dinner is in half an hour...*narrows eyes* I expect you'll be there. *leaves*

Cowtails: *hugs the heck out of the Kowalski plushie* I don't like it here so much anymore...

* * *

SP: I wonder where THEY are? I don't trust myself to teleport again...

Private: No clue...we lost the signal aftah they went into the desert...then got it back when they got into wherevah they are now...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *starts crying* I wanna go home... I don't know if you guys are watching on your screen..but if you are *looks around* PLEASE HURRY! We're in the desert of-

Kid: *comes in* Who are you talkin' to?

Cowtails: N-no one...just myself..

Kid: *takes her hand and leads her out of the room* Come on now!

Cowtails: Am I just gonna eat in my pajamas?

Kid: Yup! If you want to!

Cowtails: ?

Kid: *leads her into a small western looking dining room*

Cowtails: *looks around* O.O

* * *

SP: ...*thinking, OMG WHY DOES COWTAILS GET TO BE THERE. WHY NOT ME.*

Private: Well...while we're waiting...and Skippah's stalking them..

Skipper: Hey!

(on screen)

Cowtails: So...um...*awkwardly eats food*

* * *

SP: *folding arms with a irritated look* 'Calm down or someone is going to suspect something!'

Private: SP what's the mattah?

SP: Nothing!

Private: You seem a bit tense..

Skipper: *narrows eyes* And suspicious...

SP: *looks up* OF COURSE NOT!

Private: ? What?

(on screen)

Cowtails: *finishes*

* * *

SP: *nervous smile*

Private: WHy do you seem so nervous?

(on screen)

Cowtails: Um...what now?

Kid: Well...we could-

Cowtails: no!

* * *

SP: No reason!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...

Kid: Just go to your room. *annoyed face*

Cowtails: *runs down the hall to her room and lands on the bed crying*

* * *

Private: *narrows eyes* Really SP!

SP: Whaaaat?

Private: You're acting suspicious! And nervous! *sigh* Maybe I'm just ovahreacting..like Skippah..

SP: Yes...Maybe...*thinking, WESTERN...*

Private: *narrows eyes*

SP: Aw come on Private, no need to be a Skipper!


	83. Chapter 83

Private: I'm not a Skippah!

SP: Well you are narrowing your eyes at me...

Private: *mad face* Don't call me Skippah! I'm not as bad as him!

(on screen)

Cowtails: *sitting on bed crying*

Kid: *comes in* So about this...pregnant thing...

Cowtails: *sob* I have no clue what it's gonna look like because Stone raped me then Kowalski did...*cries more*

* * *

SP: I DIDN'T CALL YOU SKIPPER! I SAID YOUR ACTING LIKE HIM! *storms out of the HQ*

Private: *sits down and huffs* Same thing...

Skipper: *watching* Oh gosh Kowalski are you seeing this?

(on screen)

Kid: *puts his arm around her*

Cowtails: *just keeps sobbing*

* * *

SP: *walking through the park* Boys can be jerks at times!

Private: Sometimes SP is just...gaaahh! Too much! *huffs*

Skipper: Private don't say that!

* * *

Cowtails: Wait...why are you...hugging me?

Kid: Because you're hot...*smirks and winks*

Cowtails: *blushes* 'Don't blush at him!'

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

* * *

SP: It' not my fault I'm interested in western! What a jerk! Stupid, stupid jerk! *punches a tree* I hate life. *trips over tree root* AHH! Ow. Can this day get any better?! (I believe the term is worst SP xD)

* * *

Private: I guess you're gonna tell me I should go get her?

Skipper: Yep.

(on screen)

Kid: *leans in*

Cowtails: 'Oh crud...' *doesn't move*

* * *

?: *walks up to SP* Are you ok?

SP: Ugh... Yeah...

?: Need help? *holds out flipper*

SP: Yeah, thanks... *takes flipper*

?: *helps me up* Rayn by the way.

SP: Rayn? *eyes widen* Where have you been all my life?!

* * *

Kowalski: *has the most ticked off face possible*

* * *

Private: *goes through the park* SP-*spots her* Whaaa?

(on screen)

Cowtails: *shuts eyes tight* 'Brace yourself Cowtails...'

Kid: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *face looks like she's kinda enjoying it but not really*

* * *

Rayn: Hiding from you. *winks*

SP: Aren't you a joker?

Rayn: Hey... *pouts*

SP: *mutters, still so adorable*

Rayn: Hows life?

SP: Can't complain.

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

* * *

Private: *watches from behind a tree*

(on screen)

Kid: *stops*

Cowtails: *eyes are still clamped shut*

Kid: *chuckles* WHY so nervous sugar pie?

Cowtails: *blushing and shaking*

* * *

Rayn: *about to lean toward her*

SP: *jumps back* No. I mean come on! Aren't we just friends?

Rayn: *dramatic sigh*

SP: Nice try.

Rayn: Dang it

* * *

Private: *sighs in relief* SP! *waddles over* I'm sorry...for getting mad ovah nothing...

SP: *turns around* It's ok. *small smile*

Rayn: *jealous face*

Private: *hugs SP while glaring at Rayn*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *sighs* Just...i need to think...

Kid: I knew you'd come around...*smirks and walks out*

Cowtails: No...no Cowtails, this cannot happen. You are about to have your BOYFRIEND'S child because of something...you CANNOT do this..

* * *

SP: *hugs Private back*

Rayn: *glares back at Private*

Private: *growls*

SP: Boys quit it, I WILL put Private with the badgers and Rayn with Leopard Seals.

* * *

Skipper: *shocked face* Kowalski did you hear that?

Bella: So what? Does it mean something?

* * *

Private: *shivers* No! Not badgahs!

* * *

Skipper: Uh yeah! It means she's falling for the Kid!

* * *

SP: Then be nice!

Rayn: 'Man what a baby!'

* * *

Kowalski: Oh yes, this helps a lot! *annoyed*

* * *

Private: Ok-kay...*still thinking about badgers* *whimpers*

* * *

Skipper: I know!

(on screen)

Cowtails: *holds the Kowalski plushie and the Kid plushie* *lip quivers* Noooo! *starts crying* that's not fair! I'm supposed to love Kowalski! *looks up like she's talking to God* Why do you always do this?! You switch it up! First it was Skipper, then Blowhole, then Kowalski, then Fred, then Dylan, then Dustin, now THIS?!

* * *

Rayn: So can I stay for a few hours?

SP: Sure you can!

* * *

Skipper: Yep! She's in love with Kid!

* * *

Kowalski: *goes under covers and sobs silently*

* * *

Private: *keeps glaring at Rayn*

(on screen)

Cowtails: Guys if you're watching this...don't bother anymore...I don't know if I can even...decide at all...I hate myself right now because if I know anything about Kowalski, if he's watching, he's crying right now...please don't hate me...and Kowalski, if I'm right, don't cry...I still love you...


	84. Chapter 84

SP: *is far ahead*

Ryan: Dude, glaring is rude. *narrows eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: *pulls cover off* *wiping eyes*

* * *

Private: So is trying to steal someone's girlfriend. *glare*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *looks at TV in her room* Wait...guys...I can see you! Can you hear me?

(HQ)

Skipper: *nods* Can you hear us?

(screen)

Cowtails: *freaks out, happily smiling* Yes! Yes I can!

* * *

Rayn: *Innocent face* Me? Steal? *laughs* What makes you think that?

Private: *glares* You almost tried to kiss her. I saw it.

* * *

Cowtails: Guys! Please hurry and find me!

Skipper: We're trying, we don't know where you are!

Cowtails: Is that Kowalski over there? Kowalski! Hey!

Kowalski: What?

* * *

Rayn: *sigh while smirking* I doubt you love her as much as me.

Private: *grits beak* I love her more than anyone evah could!

* * *

Cowtails: Are you okay? I know you've probably seen everything...*suddenly looks embarrassed and nervous*

* * *

Rayn: *scoffs* Whatever!

* * *

Kowalski: Pretty much...

Skipper: I'm just gonna...leave you two to talk...*drags Bella upstairs*

Cowtails: So...you know...?

* * *

Private: *offended look* I'm being serious! You have no idea how much we've been through!

* * *

Kowalski: Uh yeah. 'I think?'

* * *

Rayn: Yes, "mister I'm scared of badgers"... *smirks*

Private: *growls* Don't make fun of that...they're vicious!

_))))))))))))))_

Cowtails: About...like...what I just said...when I said all those names..

* * *

Rayn: *smirks* *laughs coldly* Your scared of them while I can face them like a actual penguin!

* * *

Kowalski: Uh yeah.

* * *

Private: *tears come to eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: You're not mad...right?

* * *

Rayn: *runs to catch up with SP*

SP: Where's Private?

Rayn: Dealing with a problem.

SP: *shrugs and keeps walking*

* * *

Kowalski: No, I'm not mad. Do you know where you are Cowtails?

* * *

Private: *kicks a tree, angry*

* * *

Cowtails: I THINK we're in the Sahara Desert...

* * *

SP: *walks in HQ with Rayn* I'M BACKKKK!

* * *

Kowalski: Figures... *sighs* I wish I could get up...

Cowtails: *facepalm* I coulda just used my healing powers! I'm so stupid!

* * *

Private: *follows, fuming*

* * *

Kowalski: No you're not! You're really smart!

Cowtails: I'm freaking falling in love with an armadillo! 'Why did you tell him that?! you just broke his heart!'

Kowalski: *frowns* Well, it's your choice who you want to be with. *hint of hurt in eyes*

* * *

Bella: Hey Private, whats up?

* * *

Cowtails: *gasp* Wait...Kowalski...

* * *

Private: That darn guy Rayn...he's hurtful! *starts crying*

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs* What?

* * *

Bella: What? Uh whoever this guy is, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt a fly.

* * *

Cowtails: I SO did not mean that...*smirks* wait, I did.

* * *

Private: But he would hurt a Private! (Best line for Private)

* * *

Kowaski: Ugh! *gets out of the bed and falls down* *growls*

* * *

Bella: How can he hurt you? You don't have any signs of him hurting you!

* * *

Private: *frowns* He was being mean...and saying stuff about stealing SP...

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes head* Kowalski! Are you okay?! Why did you do that?!

* * *

Bella: He wouldn't do that!

* * *

Kowalski: You meant to fall in love with the kid! You said you meant it!

Cowtails: I did? When? The problem is you! Get back in that bed mister, you're not better yet!

* * *

Private: Yes he would!

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs* Fine.. *limps into the bed* *folds flippers*

* * *

Bella: Would not! Well, Maybe..

* * *

Cowtails: There. Now, don't be stupid and get out of bed! Stay there!

* * *

Private: *folds flippers and huffs* I know what I heard...

* * *

Kowalski: Since when Am I STUPID?!

* * *

Bella: He might, he might not. It's hard to tell what that bird might do!

* * *

Cowtails: Since you got up out of that bed when you can barely move!

* * *

Private: Exactly!

* * *

Kowalski: *groans and buries head in a pillow trying to ignore Cowtails*

* * *

Bella: Just don't worry Private! I don't know what to tell you!

Private: *annoyed*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski I'm warning you don't ignore me!

* * *

Bella: Don't give me that just because I'm trying to help! *snaps*

* * *

Kowalski: What are you going to do if I ignore you? Glare me to death?

* * *

Private: Why is everyone being mean?! *goes off in the corner alone, about to cry*

* * *

Cowtails: *growls* Stop being so annoying!


	85. Chapter 85

SP: *walks over* Private? Whats wrong?

* * *

Kowalski: 'I'm ending this conversation' *gets out of bed and struggles to stand*

* * *

Private: Rayn! And Bella! Everyone's being mean!

* * *

Cowtails: *stomps foot* UGH! *ends transmission*

* * *

SP: Are you sure you're ok? Rayn and Bella are never mean! Bella is going through the pregnancy, so it's possible for her to be cranky.

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes and limps upstairs* Almost.. THERE! *finally limps into lab and shuts door behind him* *passes out on the floor*

* * *

Private: If I tell you what's wrong you'll just do what Bella did..you won't believe me...

* * *

Cowtails: *uses TV in lab to spy on Kowalski* *gasp* Concentrate...*uses powers to heal him completely and float him back to the bed* *turns off the TV* *small frown* He hates..he hates me...I hate fighting! I've never had a fight like this with him!

* * *

SP: *frowns* I'm your girlfriend and you think I won't believe you?

Private: Well...I guess...Rayn is being really mean, he's threatening to steal you from me..and making fun of my fear of badgahs..

SP: *yells from across the room* STOP BEING MEAN RAYN!

Rayn: Sorry!

Private: *small smile* All bettah...

* * *

Cowtails: *hopes Kowalski is awake*

(HQ)

Skipper: *goes downstairs and turns on the TV*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *staring at a Kowalski plushie* I hate it when we fight...

* * *

SP: Besides I told him we are just friends.

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up slowly* What... Happened?

* * *

Private: *sighs in relief* Good...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *sings* You (me) We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye... like fire and rain. You can drive me insane...but I can't stay mad at you for anything...

SP: *smiles and runs downstairs*

Kowalski: *stares at screen*

Private: *follows*

(on screen)

Cowtails: Like venus and Mars...we're two different stars...but you're the harmony to every song I sing.. and I wouldn't change a thing...

(HQ)

Private: Awwwwww!

(on screen)

Kid: *walks in* WHat are you doing?!

Cowtails: *hides the plushie* Nothing!

(HQ)

Private: Almost..

Kowalski: *different emotions are going through his head*

SP: Stupid Kid...

Private: *nods* He was always stupid...

(on screen)

Kid: I know you were talkin' to your lil' boyfriend...and I know you had this big fight. *smirks*

Cowtails: *about to cry* I-I...

* * *

Kowalski: *gets angry* LEAVE HER ALONE FOR ONCE!

SP: Um.. He can't hear you...

Private: Poor Kowalski...at least he's healed..wait, how are you suddenly perfectly fine? *confused face*

* * *

Cowtails: *starts crying* I didn't mean to call him stupid! I was just mad!

Kid: *hugs her* You still have me.

Cowtails: *cries harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* *jumps out of the bed* At least I know where she is.

SP: You found out? Or she told you?

Kowalski: She, um, told me.

SP: *snickers*

Private: Well where is she?! *holds back laughs*

(on screen)

Kid: *pushes her onto the bed*

Cowtails: No no! Not yet! Hey!

Kid: I've done enough waitin' for you to decide!

Cowtails: Stop! Please!

* * *

Kowalski: Sahara Desert... 'I think!' Now lets go! I'm not letting this happen!

SP: I'm not letting this happen to my best friend! Nu-uh! If a girl says no, it's no!

Private: *suddenly looks a bit guilty* yeah...*Follows Kowalski and SP*

* * *

Cowtails: Please! I don't want this!

Kid: I don't care!

Cowtails: I've had it happen enough times!

* * *

SP: *They get to the Sahara Desert* MAN IT'S HOT!

Kowalski: *rolls eyes* *runs toward the base.. thingy* We're almost there...

*in base thingy*

SP: O.O This place is awesome...

Kowalski: You and your western!

* * *

Kid: *gets on top of her*

Cowtails: *cries* Please! I don't want to!

Private: *hears* That way! *goes down a long hallway*

Kowalski: *runs down really fast and bursts in the room* GET OFF HER! *eyes darken*

SP: The one thing I can't ever beat...

Cowtails: *jumps away and over to Kowalski* *hugs him tight*

Kid: *narrows eyes*

Private: *backs away*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails back while death glaring at the Kid*

SP: I would run for your life If I were you... *walks off to look at the western stuff*

Private: *rolls eyes and follows SP*

Cowtails: *lets go of Kowalski and turns back around* I already told YOU that I wasn't going to do that!

Kid: But-

Cowtails: *kicks him in the nuts*

Kid: *cries out in pain*

* * *

SP: So cool... *staring at western stuff* So cool I could fall in love with it... *smirks* IF I DIDN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

* * *

Kowalski: oi... Thats gotta hurt!

* * *

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Kid: *lifts her up by the front of her shirt*

Cowtails: *glares and kicks* Put me down!

Kid: Not likely! *raises fist to punch*

Cowtails: *uses dancing skills to kick all the way up to his hand*

Kid: OW! *drops her*

Cowtails: *fights like Skipper trained her* *kicks Kid's butt*

* * *

SP: *is hugging western stuff* So cool...

* * *

Kowalski: Wow.

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* are you ready to go yet?

* * *

Kid: *runs away*

Cowtails: *breathes heavy* I guess I never was brave enough to use my training until now? *giggles*

* * *

SP: *clings to western stuff* NOOOO I LOVE THIS PLACE!

* * *

Kowalski: Yes I see. *chuckles* We better get out of here before SP makes out with the western stuff.

* * *

Private: *pulls SP off* Come on!

* * *

Cowtails: But all this PoM stuff...I'm keeping this! *grabs Kowalski Plushie*

* * *

SP: *screams* NO NO NO! I LOVE THIS PLACE! I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE!

* * *

Kowalski: *looks amused*


	86. Chapter 86

Private: *carries SP out quickly and goes back to the HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *hears* Uh...let's go...*blushing*

* * *

SP: *struggles* NO NO NO NO NO!

* * *

Kowalski: *nods with a smile* *begins walking back to the HQ with Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sigh* *huggles plushie* You're not mad about anything...right?

* * *

Private: *puts SP on her bed next to Angel and Tux* SP! Calm down!

* * *

Kowalski: Nope.

* * *

SP: I NEED WESTERN! *about to run right back there*

* * *

Cowtails: Good...*clutches stomach* AHH! NOT NOW!

* * *

Private: *tapes SP to the bed* There. Stay!

* * *

Kowalski: You mean.. It's time for... *eyes widen*

* * *

SP: *screams* NOOO!

Private: SP...*groans*

* * *

Cowtails: *screams* YES! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!

* * *

Rayn: Not again! *grabs a needle from a bag he had and stabs it in her arm*

SP: OW! *blinks* Um.. can someone explain why I'm tapped to my bed?

* * *

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and runs to the doctor* *gulp* Not again... *looks nervous*

* * *

Private: *sigh* Thank you...

* * *

(after a while)

Cowtails: *gulp* I don't know what it's gonna look like...Kowalski or Stone...

Doctor: Who did you do it with last?

Cowtails: *blushing horribly* *points at Kowalski*

Doctor: *snickers* Then it's going to be his. *leaves*

Cowtails: O/O

* * *

SP: I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IF I DON'T WHY OUT WHY I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED!

Rayn: *bursts out laughing*

* * *

Kowalski: *faints*

* * *

Private: Sorry..*untapes SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

Doctor: *brings the baby in*

Cowtails: *gulp* *takes HIM* *gasp* AWWW! You're so cute!

Baby: *is a penguin that has her eyes but looks just like Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Was someone going to rape me?

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* Ow... Never faint on the floor! *jumps on night table*

* * *

Private: no...you were going crazy.

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* Kowalski he looks just like you! except for the eyes.. *squeal* He's so cute!

* * *

SP: Oh.. Can't help it.. I think western is cool!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles*

* * *

Private: Yes...we know. *giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: Um...how about we name you...OOH! Dallas!

* * *

SP: *sighs and gets off bed* I'm gonna go check on Bella... *walks upstairs* Hey Bella!

Bella: What?

SP: Hows the stomach?

Bella: Fine. *shrugs*

Skipper: *gets a call* Um...we have a hospital situation...

* * *

Cowtails: Do you like that name?

* * *

SP:What kind?

* * *

Kowalski: Yep *smiles*

* * *

Skipper: Well...Good...sorta.

Private: Does it involve the same thing that Bella and SP will have?

Skipper: Yeah.

* * *

Cowtails: *happy squeal* Aren't you just the cutest thing ever! Just like your daddy!

Dallas: :D

SP: Why are we here then? *teleports* *lands* OW!

Cowtails: *surprised* Oh hi SP!

Private/Skipper: *takes Bella and Angel and Tux to hospital*

Skipper: We can't teleport like you! *annoyed*

Angel: *reaches for Cowtails and whines*

SP: Poor Skippy.. I can gladly teleport him for a needle appointment!

Skipper: AGH! NO! *hides behind Bella*

Cowtails: *giggles*

Angel: *whines more*

Cowtails: Sweetie look...it's your brother..wow I never thought I'd say that...

SP: THE SP STRIKES AGAIN! *smirks*

Cowtails: *plays with Dallas*

Angel: *crawls onto the bed* :D *plays with Cowtails and Dallas*

Private: *shakes head* Oh SP...

SP: What Did I do? *huffs and leans against the doorway*

Private: Scaring Skippah..although it was funny...*giggles*

SP: It's my thing to scare him! It's a double scare when he hides behind his girlfriend! *laughs*

Skipper: *pouty face*

Angel: *points at Skipper and laughs*

Cowtails: Even Angel agrees. And she's only like half a year old!

SP: Your girlfriend isn't going to protect you forever ya know.

Bella: Shut up SP.

SP: *huffs and walks out*


	87. Chapter 87

Cowtails: Ugh...I wanna go home...

* * *

SP: *almost to the hospital doors* Wait- *teleports back to HQ* *falls on bed* UH... Julien? How did you get in here?

King Julien: I can be getting anywhere I want! I'm king!

SP: Private won't like it if you're in here anyway, so get out. *points at stairs*

King Julien: Why would I want to leave?

SP: Because you made me break Private's heart the first time!

* * *

Private: Well...we could go now?

Skipper: Yay let's go. *takes Bella and goes back to the main room of the HQ*

Private: *takes Tux*

* * *

Cowtails: D: I wanna leave! DOOOC!

Doctor: What?!

Cowtails: Can I leave?

Doc: Yes.

Cowtails: Yippee! *gets up* can you carry Angel Kowalski?

Kowalski: Sure. *carries Angel*

SP: Don't make me kick you out!

King Julien: *shuts the door by the stairs that got put there a while ago*

SP: DANG IT! I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THIS OUT!

King juilen: *locks door*

SP: OH MYSTIC DANG IT!

Private: *puts Tux with Bella and Skipper and goes downstairs* ? this door isn't usually shut...*knocks* SP? I know you're in there! Can I come in?

* * *

Cowtails: *comes in HQ with Dallas*

Dallas: *already laughing like he's a few months old*

Cowtails: *giggles* Well you're a happy chick.

* * *

SP: U-

King Julien: *death glare* (OOC. OOC. DIE ME.)

SP: *says nothing*

King Julien: *tackles her*

SP: RAPE ALERT RAPE ALERT!

Private: ! What?! Who's in there?! *jiggles doorknob* UNLOCK THIS DOOR!

King Julien: *does dirty things*

Private: *eyes glow red* *busts door down* GET AWAY FROM HER JULIEN! *kicks him off*

King Julien: ! Since when does this bird's eyes glow monstrous color?

SP: Since a event that was my fault. NOW GET OUT!

Private: *eyes turn normal* *angry face* Get. out.

King Julien: *huffs* Fine. *stomps out of the HQ*

SP: *sits on her bed* Jerk.

Private: *still really angry* *kicks the wall* Julien was nevah like that! Why does he all of a sudden have to be like that around MY girlfriend?! Why not Cowtails or Bella?!

SP: PRIVATE! Cowtails has been through enough! And Bella is already going through something! *lays down* How did he even get in here? I thought Rico stayed behind!

Private: I don't know...he probably annoyed Rico until he passed out...

* * *

Cowtails: OH guys! I SO forgot to show you this!

Skipper: Let me guess, it's an invention?

Cowtails: *nods excitedly*

SP: Probably. *goes upstairs* Why is Cowtails so excited?

Private: *follows*

Skipper: Invention..

Cowtails: Before I fixed the lab TV, I did this thing that can show your memories! It's cool! Come on! *goes in lab and hooks up this weird looking machine to the TV* *puts this helmet looking thing on her head and gets out a remote* This shows all my memories like a DVD player!

Skipper: *sigh* Let's hope it doesn't blow up..

SP: Shut up Skipper...

Cowtails: *presses play and watches the TV screen*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *is three years old and running through a park laughing*

Cowtails' Mom before she died: *is sitting on a bench holding baby brother* *laughs* Careful, Sweetie, you'll trip!

Cowtails: No I won't mommy! I'm used to getting hurt anyway! Remember daddy does it all the time!

Mom: *looks around at everyone suddenly staring at them* Shh sweetie not so loud...

* * *

SP/Kowalski: *staring at the screen sadly*

Bella: O.O

Cowtails: Heh...yeah...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *is five years old, dancing in her first recital* *is doing better than anyone else* *falls over* O/O oopsie..*keeps dancing even though the whole auditorium is laughing*

(reality)

Private: *giggles* You were adorable!

Cowtails: NO I was NOT!

Kowalski: *silent*

SP: Actually, Private has a point, who wouldn't think a little five year old is adorable?

Private: True...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *still a five year old* *crying in the kitchen* NO Mommy no! *screams*

Dad: *just slammed her mom's head in the oven and killed her*

Cowtails: *screaming*

(reality)

Cowtails: O.O forgot that part...

SP: This is just cruel...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *a six year old* *at the park with Jess, Dustin and Brandon* Hey guys! Watch this! *climbs up and tree and hangs upside down on a branch* *laughing*

(HQ)

Cowtails: Okay, so that's not so bad...

SP: Thats a better! Looks nice and not cruel!

Private: Definitely bettah!

(on screen)

Cowtails: *falls* AHH!

Dustin: *catches her and falls on the ground*

Cowtails/Dustin: *laughing*

Jess: AWW! You're the princess and he's your prince!

Cowtails: *gets up quickly* Uh no. I'm not a princess. I'M A SOLDIER! *fighting stance like the penguins do*

Everyone else: *laughs* Yeah right.

* * *

SP: *bursts out laughing* A solider.. *laughs* So true...

Cowtails: that actually came true...*giggles*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *seven years old* *sitting on the couch watching POM* *laughing her head off*

Dad: *slams door open* SHUT UP ALREADY!

Cowtails: *gets quiet* *watches and giggles again*

Dad: *slaps her*

(reality)

Cowtails: O.O Next one..skip skip! *presses skip button*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *seven yrs* *dancing in her room and singing loudly and off key*

Kowalski: How'd you get so good at singing if you used to be off key?

Cowtails: IDK...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *8 yrs* *trying to escape*

Dad: *comes in drunk with his friends*

(HQ)

Cowtails: OKAY SKIP!

Kowalski: Yes please skip!


	88. Chapter 88

(on screen)

Cowtails: *is ten and living at her gramma's house now* *in the kitchen with her gramma, lip-singing to old songs*

(reality)

Cowtails: *blushing* Forgot that part...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *is still 10* *dancing around in her room with a Kowalski plushie* *is singing along, better this time* You know I doooo! You know I doooo! Gonna say those words, never been so sure! Wanna spend my life with you! You know I do!

(HQ)

Cowtails: *blush*

Kowalski: *blushing*

SP: You guys are such blushers.. Unlike me my past hasn't involve blushing!

Cowtails: Well maybe you should do this after me! so you can be embarrassed too! *giggles*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *at school with Jess, dustin and Brandon* Hey guys...you know how I'm like totally obsessed with POM?

Jess: Yeah?

Cowtails: I found a website called Fanfiction and I write stories now for it- *a bunch of the POPULAR girls walk by*

Lexi: Ew, watch out, it's the dorks. Did I hear you say something about your stupid little penguin cartoon? *baby voice* Does wittle Gwacie love the penguins?

Cowtails: Don't call me Gracie! I hate it! And the cartoon is NOT lame!

Lexi: Whatever, losers. *shoves her into a wall* *walks away*

Cowtails: *sad face* *about to cry*

Dustin: Hey don't worry! We think it's totally awesome! *puts his arm around her*

Cowtails: *blushing because that's when she had a crush on him*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *twelve yrs* *laying in bed in short shorts and a tank top*

Jess: *laying in the floor with shorts and a Tshirt*

Cowtails: UGH! Sleepovers SUCK when it's this hot...

Jess: Maybe not..*smirk*

Cowtails: OOOH I like that look in your eyes...

Jess: The boys are having a night at Dustin's house right? And it's 3 in the afternoon right now? Well, I heard Dustin say they're going to see a movie at 3:30 and going to Dustin's place at 5. We should prank them.

Cowtails: *rubs hands together and smirks deviously* I've already got a plan...

* * *

SP: *laughs* I wonder what you guys did.

Cowtails: *chuckles* You'll see...

(on screen)

Cowtails/Jess: *in Dustin's backyard* Now all we gotta do is wait...

(later)

Dustin/Brandon: *walks into their bedroom*

Cowtails: *is dressed up as an unrecognizable zombie* *is laying in the floor in a pool of fake blood*

Jess: *comes out of the closet, also unrecognizable as a zombie* *limps toward Brandon*

Brandon: O.O Dustin...

Dustin: *tries to open the door but it's locked* WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Cowtails: *sits up slowly and crawls with one hand* *bites Dustin's foot*

Dustin: AAAAHHHH!

Dustin/Brandon: *girlish screams*

SP: *bursts out laughing*

Private/Skipper: *laughs*

(on screen)

Cowtails: *stands up laughing*

Jess: *falls over laughing*

Dustin: SO NOT FUNNY!

(later)

Cowtails/Jess: *asleep at Cowtails' gramma's house*

Dustin/Brandon: *sneaks into the room*

Dustin:*whispers, This'll show them...*

* * *

SP: Did they get their payback?

Cowtails: *chuckles* No, they were too stupid. Unlike us, they were unprofessional and sloppy.

(on screen)

Dustin: *stands over Cowtails on the bed* *whispers loudly* Ready?

Cowtails: *hears and sits up and jumps into a fighting stance out of reflex* *can't see in the dark but punches Dustin and kicks his legs to make him fall* *notices Brandon and does the same* Jess wake up!

Jess: *wakes up and turns the lights on* *stands up, laughing*

Dustin/Brandon: *are both on the ground, groaning in pain*

Cowtails: Looks like we got ourselves a couple of pranking amateurs. *chuckles* What should we do to 'em?

Jess: IDK, we could do anything...*chuckles evilly*

Brandon: No please we've had enough!

Cowtails: Never mess with Cowtails...

* * *

SP: *laughs hard*

Skipper: *laughing his head off*

(on sscreen)

Penguins: *bursts into the room in their fighting stance*

Cowtails: GAH! *freezes* OOOOHHHH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! *starts freaking out*

Skipper: Yeah, yeah we know. *blushing* *explains how she's going to live with them*

Cowtails: *blushing also* COOL! EEEEEEP! BYE GRAMMA!

Gramma: bye sweetie! Be safe!

* * *

SP/Bella: Anything else we need to know?

Cowtails: Ummm...no! That's about al-

(on screen)

Skipper: *kisses her goodnight* *smiles sweetly and goes upstairs*

Cowtails: *gets out a Kowalski plushie* :D *gives it a kiss and goes to sleep cuddling it*

(reality)

Skipper: D: Hey!

Cowtails: *blushing*

(After that SP did get a turn...But it was fake memories.)

Cowtails: And it DIDN'T explode...that's ONE invention. *smirks playfully at Kowalski and picks up Angel* *goes downstairs where Dallas is asleep on the bed*

Kowalski: *pouts*

SP: *laughs* *runs downstairs* *trips* Ow...


	89. Chapter 89

Cowtails: *giggles* AW poor Kowalski. *kisses his cheek* I'm gonna go to bed 'cause it's late and I'm tired. So you can either stay down here or go up to your bunk. *gets in bed next to Angel and Dallas and goes to sleep*

* * *

SP: *gets in bed*

* * *

Kowalski: Ok... *goes upstairs and goes to sleep in his bunk*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up and yawns* *gets up because the kids are still asleep* *walks around barefoot* *sigh*

SP: *was reading a book in bed*

Cowtails: *wanders upstairs in the dark and mopes around like a zombie* Ugh...

Private: *turns over and rolls out of the bunk* *lands on the floor, still asleep*

SP: *runs upstairs* *sees Private* *stares* *gets out a marker* *draws a funny face on Private's face without waking him up* *smirks* *giggles*

Cowtails: *goes into lab and looks around, with half open eyes* Why...why...why am I so dizzy..? I feel so awful...*feels forehead* GAH! *forehead is burning hot*

* * *

Private: *snores a little* *wakes up* Oh hey SP..*yawns*

SP: *falls over laughing* HAHA!

Private: ? What?

* * *

Cowtails: *gets dizzier* I feel like I'm gonna..puke...*faints* *hand hits a glass tube so it crashes to the floor loudly*

Skipper: *wakes up* What was that?!

Kowalski: *wakes up* *runs into the lab* AHHH! *picks up Cowtails and takes her back downstairs to her bed*

SP: *gives Private a mirror* *giggles*

Private: *looks annoyed*

Skipper: *looks at Private* *bursts out laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: *groans* I feel dizzy...and sick...my forehead's hot..

* * *

SP: *giggles* I couldn't help it! You were on the floor and I had to!

* * *

Kowalski: You might have a fever or something...

* * *

Private: Well get it off! *giggles a little*

* * *

Cowtails: *groans* Da**it...

* * *

SP: *whines* But I don't wanaaaaa...*grabs a camera and takes a picture of Private's face* There! *grabs a bucket of water and dumps it on Private's face* There gone!

Private: *annoyed face* You had to dump watah on me?

* * *

Cowtails: I wanted to go do something today! I don't wanna be sick!

* * *

SP: *smirk* Maybe...

* * *

Kowalski: 'Well, you're sick anyway...'

* * *

Private: Uh oh...

* * *

Cowtails: Hey I heard that!

* * *

SP: *gets out water gun* *squirts Private with water* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps back surprised* Hey! Don't read my mind!

* * *

Private: *jumps away* Hey!

* * *

Cowtails:*confused* You didn't say that out loud?

* * *

SP: GRR STAY STILL! *shoots water at Private again*

* * *

Kowalski: No...

* * *

Private: AHHH! COLD!

* * *

Cowtails: Whoa...cool...alright, think something. Anything.

* * *

SP: *smirks* *shoots water at Skipper and Rico who was still asleep*

Rico: *wakes up glaring* GRRR...

SP: Whoops?

* * *

Kowalski: 'Like what?' *rolls eyes*

* * *

Skipper: *also glares* You. are. dead.

* * *

Cowtails: Umm...you just said,"Like what."

* * *

SP: Oh my, look at the time... *runs out of HQ*

Rico: *chases her* GABAA!

SP: AHHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: No.. I thought it!

* * *

Private: *giggles*

Skipper: *laughing really hard*

* * *

Cowtails: Same diff!

A while later...

Rico: *comes back*

SP: *limps in HQ* Everything feels... WEIRD. BUT I DO NOT REGRET USING THAT WATER!

Private: *giggles* Well...that's what you get for spraying Rico...

* * *

Cowtails: Do it again!

* * *

SP: I still don't regret it! *vision goes fuzzy* What.. The... MYSTIC?! *passes out*

* * *

Kowalski: *whines* But I can't think of anything...

Private: SP! *picks her up and takes her downstairs* *puts her on her bed, worried*

Cowtails: AHA! Private just thought,"OH dear I hope she's okay!"

Private: *turns around shocked* H-how did you know that?!

Kowalski: She can read minds...

Cowtails: Uh huh! So cool! Um...think something!

Private: Okay, got it!

Cowtails: *giggles* You thought 'SP is beautiful!'

Private: *blushes*

SP: *sits up* MY HEAD!

Private: *sigh* SP are you okay?

SP: *eyes keep flashing black then to blue-green rapidly* Uh oh...

Cowtails: *reading Kowalski's mind* *starts blushing*

Private: *gets freaked out by the eyes* Your eyes! What's the mattah?!

Kowalski: What is it?

Cowtails: *blushing* um..I found the thoughts about me...

SP: O-Oh? *slaps self* *eyes go normal* There we go!

Kowalski: What did you find?

Cowtails: *blushing* No...I'd rather not repeat some of the stuff you think about me...and I thought skipper was the dirty penguin...geez! *still very red* Stop thinking that stuff! Dirty one!

Kowalski: *smirks and continues to think about the dirty stuff* I'M THINKING ABOUT IT!

Cowtails: *gasping over and over* Kowalski! Stop it! OMG I did NOT need that in my head...

Kowalski: *thinks it one more time then smiles* Ok I'm done!

Cowtails: *has eyes shut tightly* *face is more red than a tomato*

Kowalski: *walks upstairs laughing* I'll just leave you alone then!

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Oh I'll get him back...what he doesn't know is that I can put myself in other people's minds too...*goes into Kowalski's mind and says the same dirty things in her voice*

Kowalski: AHHHHH!


	90. Chapter 90

Cowtails: *hears Kowalski scream and says,'You know you want it Kowalski...'* xD

Kowalski: NO I DON'T! *screams*

Cowtails: *smirks and continues* He doesn't even think about the possibility that it's me...*says,'You've been thinking about it since you were controlled to do it...what are you waiting for?'* *falls over laughing*

Kowalski: NOO I WASN'T!

Cowtails: *says,I read your mind. I saw everything. You can't lie. I saw every single thought.

Kowalski: AHHH!

Cowtails: *continues, smirking* *walks upstairs and stands in the doorway* *acts normal, but still does it*

Kowalski: *holding head* AHHHH! *bangs head on wall* WHAAA!

Cowtails: *suddenly stops and stands by the wall smirking*

Kowalski: Oh whew it- How. DARE. YOU.

Cowtails: *looks innocent* What? Thinking more dirty thoughts about me?

Skipper: *over in the corner with Tux*

Kowalski: NO!

Cowtails: *smirks deviously* Good...I hope you learned something from this...do you know what it is?

Kowalski: Um... That... It's not funny to have a dirty mind?

Cowtails: *smirks and walks really close* *whispers,No...it's that I like it better that way...* *smirks and walks back downstairs*

Kowalski: *beak is hanging open in shock*

Skipper: Geez Kowalski if she'd been like that with me...let's just say we'd have a lot more than two kids...

Kowalski: O.O

Cowtails: *yells from downstairs* I HEARD THAT SKIPPER!

Skipper: yeah...oh and a voice that sounds like her is in my mind and it's saying "Get Kowalski downstairs." *acts like it's normal* *shakes head* Wait, what?

Kowalski: Oh dear. *walks downstairs*

Cowtails: *giving Kowalski THE LOOK*

Kowalski: Um...What?

Cowtails: *is totally being controlled by something* *starts talking dirty to Kowalski by saying it in his mind*

Kowalski: Stopp!

Cowtails: Why would you want me to stop?

Kowalski: Because.. It's weird...

Cowtails: *jumps on Kowalski*

Kowalski: Gha!

Cowtails: What's the matter Kowalski..? *devious smile*

Kowalski: I was just surprised... Heh...

Cowtails: *starts doing dirty things* Surprised?

Kowalski: AHHH!

Cowtails: *girlish giggle which should give away the fact THAT SHE'S NOT her RIGHT NOW* *continues*

Kowalski: Please get off...

Cowtails: Nah...don't think so...*continues doing dirty things*

Private: *sees and freezes* COWTAILS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Cowtails: Shut up idiot!

SP: First of all, DON'T TALK TO MY PRIVATE THAT WAY! *shoves Cowtails off Kowalski* Second of all, ARE YOU MAD?

Kowalski: Worse. Nightmare. EVER!

Cowtails: *shakes head* Why am I on the ground?

Kowalski: A classified reason...

Cowtails: ? Seriously, what happened? Everything was black...

Kowalski: I don't want to freak you out...*goes upstairs*

Cowtails: *hurt face* Well then. *huffs* *sits on the bed*

Private: Oh dear...I hope this doesn't turn into a fight...

SP: You just did some dirty things to him...

Cowtails: Yeah. Like I'd believe that. Kowalski didn't have to be such a *yells upstairs so he can hear* JERK! about it...

Private: Oh no..

Kowalski: *huffs* *but doesn't move from the table*

Skipper: Whoa! What's the matter with you?

Private: Cowtails, he just didn't want to scare yo-

Cowtails: HE WAS BEING A JERK!

Private: How-

Cowtails: He can talk to me! I'm his girlfriend!

Kowalski: Cowtails was doing dirty but didn't know. I didn't want to freak her out by telling her and now she's mad.

Skipper: Well let her be mad! She can be mad over stupid things! Show her you don't care!

Cowtails: *yells upstairs* I HEARD THAT!

Kowalski: But I do care!

Bella: SKIPPER STOP BEING A JERK! *snaps*

Skipper: Geez...I was just saying, if you act like you don't care, she'll forget about it!

Cowtails: *sitting on bed staring at the Kowalski plushie* You suck.

Bella; And no one gives a fu** about that! They should just work it out!

Kowalski: Well she probably hates me right now, So no we can't work it out.

Skipper: I seriously doubt she hates you. Watch. You watch on TV up here, and I'll go downstairs. *turns on TV and walks downstairs* Cowtails. So, why are you mad?

Cowtails: I don't even know. Kowalski's just being STUPID!

Kowalski: I'm NOT STUPID!

Cowtails: *hears and yells back* YES YOU ARE!

Kowalski: NO I'M NOT! *storms out*

Cowtails: *screams in frustration* *punches the wall angrily* *breaks fist*

Skipper: Whoa take it easy! *goes to find Kowalski*

Private: Cowtails! Stop that!

Cowtails: *cries* NO!

(Now I'm going to move ahead to the fight in the park)

Kowalski: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

Cowtails: More than you think...keeping me from staying with Kid, for one. *crosses arms and glares*

Kowalski: Excuse me? He was about to rape you!

Cowtails: Maybe I would've liked it better than when you did!

Kowalski: *cold laugh* Rape is apparently fun to you. *walks past Cowtails* Don't know why you were screaming then...

Cowtails: *glares and follows* I don't know why I even came back here with you. I loved him a lot more. Heck, I love Fred a lot more.

Kowalski: Pftt You don't love anyone! You just break everyone's heart!

Cowtails: Excuse you?! EVERYONE'S?! And who's EVERYONE, may I ask?!

Kowalski: Oh I don't know, Skipper's, probably a bunch of others. *walks in HQ*

Cowtails: *goes in HQ* I've had it with you! I'm DONE!

Skipper: Whoa! What's going on here?

Kowalski: *glares at Cowtails with hatred*

Bella: I think they are breaking up...


	91. Chapter 91

Cowtails: Yep! Righto! Bella guessed it. I'M DONE! *stomps downstairs and sits on the bed* *angrily bandages hand and then rips up the Kowalski plushie*

Private: Whoa! Cowtails! What the heck?!

SP: I believe they have broken up. Done. Finished. *goes upstairs*

Private: What?! Why?!

Cowtails: None of your business Private. *glares*

Private: *gulps and goes upstairs*

* * *

SP: *shakes head* ... Ugh...

* * *

Cowtails: *tears the plushie to shreds and starts crying*

* * *

SP: *stares at the stairs frowning*

Skipper: *talking to everyone but Kowalski and Cowtails* We have GOT to get them back together..

SP: If you haven't noticed.. That is a mission failure. That will never work. THEY hate each other.

Skipper: Come on. I know for a fact both of them are already regretting it. In a day or two, they'll be avoiding each other. Then, they'll be stealing glances at each other and blushing. Then they'll have this big romantic make up. Classic Love Story. But that won't work! We gotta make it go FASTER!

SP: And how will we do that?

Skipper: No clue. Uhhh...keep them in the same room as much as possible, act like we did when they were dating, so be casual..um..eventually, lock them in the lab together?

Private: *shrugs* Okay...

SP: UHhh Skipper? How the mystic do we get them BOTH in the lab?

Skipper: Uh...hmmmm...either trick them while acting casual...or excessive force.

SP: *rolls eyes* Alright then...

Private: Um...who do I talk to?

Skipper: Uh, Cowtails. SP gets Kowalski.

SP: This better work...Or a certain penguin is gonna get it!

Private: *goes downstairs* Cowtails..?

Cowtails: *face first on the bed sobbing* Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

* * *

SP: *walks in lab* HELLLLLLOOOOOO!

Kowalski: SP! You do not have to yell from across the lab!

SP: Sorry?

* * *

Private: I just wanted to talk to you...

Cowtails: *sits up* *wipes tears off* Why...?

Private: Because I think you and Kowalski were being a bit rash...weren't you?

Cowtails: *gets mad* No! *eats ice cream like a classic breakup*

* * *

Kowalski: Ugh So what do you want?

SP: Just a simple thing... I don't see what could've caused you guys to break up!

Kowalski: That is none of your business!

* * *

Private: Well...why did you break up?

Cowtails: I don't wanna talk about it...*eats more ice cream*

Private: This is going to sound weird...but if there's one penguin here that you know you can talk to, it's me.

* * *

Cowtails: I know...I just don't normally talk to boys about this stuff...

* * *

SP: TELL ME!

Kowalski: *growls but explains basically about the break up*

SP: *mother glance* KOWALSKI! That's not very nice!

* * *

Private: Come on...you've got to talk to him!

Cowtails: *throws empty ice cream cup at Private* I don't wanna talk to him! I hate him! If he hates me then I'm just returning the favor!

Private: *goes upstairs* Well Skippah...that didn't turn out very well...

* * *

Kowalski: Don't care.

SP: *groans, storms out*

Private: How did it go..?

SP: Awful. At least I kinda found out why they broke up..

Private: Why?

SP: *tells Private what Kowalski told her*

Private: That's mean!

Skipper: Maybe we should try the other way around...girl talk to girl and guy talk to guy.

Private: *sigh* Maybe you should talk to Kowalski then...

Skipper: You're the nice one!

Private: *goes in lab* K-kowalski?

Kowalski: NOW WHAT?!

* * *

SP: *goes downstairs and trips* GAH! Oof! Hi Cowtails.. *stands up*

Cowtails: *giggles a little* Hi..?

* * *

Private: Well...I've talked to Cowtails...

* * *

SP: *shakes head* If theres something I can't stand, it's people hating each other.

* * *

Kowalski: So?

* * *

Cowtails: *raises eyebrows* Your point?

* * *

Private: PleasE! You two love each othah Kowalski! You can't just avoid each othah and say you hate each othah!

SP: My point is, I DON'T LIKE YOU TWO HATING EACH OTHER!

* * *

Kowalski: Doing it anyway!

* * *

Cowtails: Well...*fiddles with thumbs* I don't...HATE...him...exactly...

* * *

Private: You've got to make up with each othah!

* * *

SP: 'HA! I knew it!' Of course... Deep inside you know you don't hate him.

* * *

Skipper: Ugh. EVEryone! GEt in here now!

Cowtails: Uggg...*walks upstairs*

Private: *drags Kowalski out of the lab*

Skipper: Alright. Line up!

Cowtails: *stands on the opposite side fo the line from Kowalski*

Private: *sigh*

Skipper: *winks at everyone but her and Kowalski* Alright! Due to SOME circumstances, we are not going to have a normal day. We are also very much out of shape, since we have not properly trained since I trained Cowtails. So, we are going to have training exercises. All. day.

Private: 'Ohh I get it...he's going to use this as a way to get them...I see what he's doing.'

Cowtails: *smirks* Fine with me. I need to punch something.

Private: *gulps*

SP: ALL DAY?!

Private: You can do it SP!

Skipper: *drags everyone up top* Alright. First, uh, Rico! Pair up with Cowtails.

Cowtails: You did this to me on my first day! You think I can't handle it now?!

Private: I remembah that...*shivers* Poor Rico...first time getting beat by a girl...

Skipper: Like I said, we're all out of shape.

Cowtails: *beats Rico BAD*

Skipper: Next! SP and Kowalski.

Kowalski: *somehow got out a spider* *puts it on the ground*

Spider: *crawls toward SP*

SP: AHHHHHHH! *faints*


	92. Chapter 92

Cowtails: *glaring at Kowalski*

(after a while)

Private: Skippah please...I believe we've all had enough...*faints*

Skipper: *breathing heavy* *looks around at everyone else tired*

Cowtails: *still standing like she's full of energy*

Skipper: No...*deep breath* One more. Cowtails. Kowalski. You're up!

Cowtails: *glares*

Private: ? *sits up to watch*

SP: *sits next to Private* The final test...

Skipper: This is gonna be good...

Cowtails: *glares and punches Kowalski right in the face*

Private: *stares in shock*

Kowalski: *stumbles but doesn't fall* *kicks her in the stomach*

Cowtails: *falls over* *kicks him in the nuts*

Private: *covers eyes* Oh dear

Kowalski: *groans in pain* OWWWW!

SP: OHHH! Right in the batteries!

Cowtails: *stands back up* *tackles Kowalski into the water*

Skipper: Ooh! This just got interesting.

Kowalski: GHA! 'WHOSE IDEA IS TO FIGHT IN THE WATER?!'

Cowtails: *reads his mind* MINE! BECAUSE I CAN DROWN YOU! *tries to keep him underwater*

Skipper: Okay...

Kowalski: *struggles and punches*

Cowtails: OW! *gets pushed back*

Kowalski: *jumps out of the water* Thats what you get for trying to kill me!

Cowtails: *jumps out of the water*

Skipper: WHOA! *holds her back* Okay that's enough! I've seen enough!

Cowtails: Get off me! *shoves Skipper off and stomps into the HQ*

Skipper: GAh! *falls in the water*

Private: *whimpers* *goes inside* Cowtails! Really was being that violent necessary?!

Cowtails: HE DID IT TOO!

SP: *follows* THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TRY TO KILL HIM!

Cowtails: In case you didn't notice, HE DID THE SAME TO ME! *stomps into the lab*

Skipper: Gah! She went in the lab! Now if only we could trick a smart guy into going in there...

SP: *gulp* IDK... They probably hate each other EVEN more.

Skipper: Well obviously we do this my way. More training tomorrow.

Private: *groans*

Skipper: Don't worry, no one but those two will actually have to work. We just keep putting them against each other, the more they beat each other up, the more they get tired of it! And then they make up.

Cowtails: *comes out of the lab and sits in the corner with a notebook* *starts drawing and doing random super hard math equations*

SP: I almost died today...0.o Are you sure this isn't payback for all those times I almost killed you? *glares*

Skipper: Well, maybe today was. But I swear, the next couple days are different.

Cowtails: *realizes the equations are shaped like Kowalski* GOD DA**IT! *wads it up and throws the paper ball across the HQ*

SP: *goes downstairs*

Tux: *throwing a certain penguin's lunacorn in the fireplace* :D

SP: o.O AHHHH! *teleports another lunacorn and puts it in Private's bunk*

Private: *notices* SP what are you doing with that lunacorn?

* * *

Skipper: *grabs Cowtails and throws her up top*

Cowtails: HEY!

Skipper: *does the same with Kowalski* Everyone's agreed that you two need uh...extra training.

Cowtails: Skipper it's almost dark out!

Skipper: Exactly! And you two have night recon. Up on the bell tower. ALL. NIGHT.

Cowtails: Skipper!

Skipper: No buts! It starts in twenty minutes.

Cowtails: *glaring at both Skipper and Kowalski*

Kowalski: *groans* But she'll try to kill me! AGAIN!

* * *

SP: UMMM Putting it in your bunk...? I found it downstairs.. So yeah.. Heh...

* * *

Skipper: No she won't. *gives Cowtails a look* Right?

Cowtails: *groans* Right...

Skipper: and same for you. Well off you go. Up to the bell tower.

Cowtails; Ugh. *gets her notebook and a pencil and hops up onto the bell tower*

* * *

Private: But...that's not MY lunacorn...my lunacorn had a little mark on it right there from where Rico's flamethrowah skimmed it...

* * *

Kowalski: *follows though he doesn't want to*

* * *

SP: UMMM... *very nervous* UHHHH...

Private: I appreciate anothah lunacorn...but where's my old one?

* * *

Cowtails: *sits on the far end of the bell tower and leans against the bell, away from the edge* Soooo not sitting on the edge...*starts writing in notebook*

* * *

SP: *sighs* I'll show you...*drags Private downstairs* *gives Tux a spare Lunacorn* Wait for it...

Tux: *throws the lunacorn in the fireplace* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *on the other side of the bell* *lost in his thoughts*

Cowtails: You know, you didn't have to be so cruel when you were up against SP.

* * *

Private: *girlish scream* AAAHHH! MY LUNACORN! BAD TUX! BAD!

* * *

Kowalski: Well, it was either that or get chainsawed to pieces.

* * *

Tux: *whimpers*

SP: 'It's a lunacorn... Not a big deal...'

* * *

Cowtails: Still...that was cruel! But it's you, so it didn't really surprise me. *goes back to drawing*

* * *

Private: *puts Tux in the corner* *starts sobbing* D:

* * *

Kowalski: Excuse me? I'm not always cruel for your information.

* * *

SP: It's just a lunacorn! A toy!

* * *

Cowtails: I beg to differ. *stands up and throws the paper ball as far as she can into the park because she accidentally drew another Kowalski*

* * *

Private: That was more than just a toy! WE've been through everything togethah!

* * *

Kowalski: *glares slightly*

* * *

SP: It's. A. TOY! It doesn't talk, or move or anything!

* * *

Cowtails: What are you looking at you jerk?! *notices the edge and backs away a little*

* * *

Private: *glares* IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!

* * *

Kowalski: WHAT MAKES ME A JERK?! You tried to drown me!

* * *

SP: IT'S A STUPID TOY! *storms upstairs*

Tux: *whimpers* (This might be why Tux is a jerk. He HEARD THESE KIND OF THINGS as a baby.)

Private: UGH! *kicks the wall*

(I can just see Tux crying and scooting closer to the corner. D:)

* * *

Cowtails: And I'd gladly do it again! *punches Kowalski in the stomach*

* * *

SP: *had walked out of the HQ to sit on a bench* *huffs*

* * *

Kowalski: *staggers then glares* *punches Cowtails in the face*

* * *

Private: *sigh* I should go find her, right? Yeah...*goes to find SP*

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *runs away from the edge quickly* *glares*

* * *

SP: *kicks a wall really hard* ARGGG!

* * *

Kowalski: *glares back*

* * *

Private: SP STOP BEING STUPID! QUIT THAT!

* * *

Cowtails: *kicks Kowalski in the stomach* JERK!

* * *

SP: This isn't being stupid! CRYING OVER A STUPID TOY THAT CAN BE REPLACED IS STUPID!

* * *

Kowalski: *Holds stomach* *glares* *pushes Cowtails without thinking*

* * *

Private: THE TOY ISN'T STUPID!

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *falls over the edge* AAHAHHHH! KOWALSKI! *grabs a ledge a few feet down with one hand* Don't look down...*looks down* AAHHHHHH!


	93. Chapter 93

SP: YES IT IS! *death glare*

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes widen* OH gezz sorry! *runs over and pulls Cowtails up*

* * *

Skipper: *watching Cowtails and Kowalski* *smiles* Maybe...

* * *

Cowtails: *breathing heavy* *runs away from the tower as quick as possible* I HATE HEIGHTS!

Skipper: *groans* Almost...Cowtails, why'd you run away?!

Cowtails: Because we were high up! I don't like heights and he shoved me off the tower! *shakes Skipper* He tried to kill me!

Skipper: You can't just run away after that! That was almost a romantic moment!

Cowtails: NO IT WAS NOT! WE HATE EACH OTHER! *goes in the lab*

Skipper: Looks like I'm gonna have to trick Kowalski...

* * *

SP: *storms past Private* * goes into the HQ with red glowing eyes* *goes downstairs and sits on her bed* *huffs*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks back to HQ slowly*

* * *

Private: Ugh! Girls...*angry face*

* * *

Skipper: Hey Kowalski nicetoseeyou! *shoves Kowalski in the lab and locks the door and barricades it with stuff*

Cowtails: *glares* What are you doing in here?

Kowalski: O.o I didn't want to come in here... 'I didn't want to shove you off the tower either...'

Cowtails: *hears his thoughts and glares* Yeah, sure. You tried to kill me!

Kowalski: I wasn't thinking straight alright?! I didn't know you were scared of heights!

Cowtails: Oh, Mr. Genius wasn't thinking? That's a shocker.

Kowalski: ...

Cowtails: *sigh* Look I know you didn't mean to. But do we really have to be violent with each other?!

Kowalski:...No. Its not really going to fix anything.

Cowtails: I don't see the use of any of this! *starts crying* Aw da**it don't cry cowtails...

Kowalski: *awkwardly walks over and nervously hugs Cowtails* I still don't like to see you cry..

Cowtails: *sniff* Why did we even break up...

Kowalski: I don't know...

* * *

Skipper: *watching on the TV* :D Finally!

* * *

Cowtails: I didn't want to...

Kowalski: Same here...

Cowtails: *small smile* Second Chance?

Kowalski: *smiles* Yep!

Cowtails: *hugs Kowalski* Yay! Now uh...how do we get out of here?

* * *

Skipper: Eh...they should be fine for a while..

* * *

Kowalski: Beats me... Skipper blocked the door...

* * *

SP: *ripping Private plushies open with a blade* ARGGGGG! *mutters, how about I rip your heart out? THEN you'll feel my BURNING pain.*

Private: *comes in from the park* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF THAT!

* * *

Cowtails: Um, so you're saying, we're trapped in here? With nothing but inventions, no food, no water...AAAHHHH!

* * *

SP: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!

* * *

Kowalski: Uh yeah- Wait no food?! AHHH!

* * *

Private: *freezes* So that's it then? We're done...? Good riddance! *walks upstairs about to cry*

* * *

Cowtails: We're gonna die if someone doesn't let us out of here soon!

Kowalski: NOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! AHHHH!

* * *

Private: *sniff*

Skipper: Aw, buck up Private! You'll be okay!

Private: DARN RIGHT I WILL! I'LL SHOW HER! I-wait...where's Cowtails and Kowalski?

Skipper: Probably after they made up they went to celebrate by staying at a hotel. *winks*

Private: Skippah! TMI!

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes Kowalski * GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

* * *

SP: *falls on bed tired* Meh... *closes eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: *calms down* Oh right, sorry. I just hope Skipper lets us out soon...

Cowtails: *listens to Skipper's thoughts* Dang it! I can't talk to Skipper through his mind, it won't work! Grrrr...*blushes badly* Oh God...but I can see his thoughts...on why he's not letting us out..

* * *

Private: Skippah...what do I do?

* * *

Kowalski: WHYYY?

Cowtails: He thinks that after we made up, we SOMEHOW found a way out, and went to "celebrate" by..*blushes even worse* "going to a hotel for the night so we wouldn't wake the others up"

Kowalski: GHA! Why is he always so dirty?! Gezzz..

Cowtails: Pssh...that's easy...because he's an idiot! so...twenty questions?

* * *

Skipper: Private all you gotta do is show her you don't care! She'll come running back to you!

Private: Are you...sure?

Bella: *scoffs* SP doesn't go back running to people. If she's gonna hate someone, she's SET on hating someone.

Private: I knew it! She hates me! *sobs*

* * *

Kowalski: Sure.

Cowtails: Okay, go.

Kowalski: Is it a animal?

* * *

Bella: What caused this to happen anyway?

* * *

Cowtails: yes...and no.

* * *

Private: *sniff* a toy.


	94. Chapter 94

Kowalski: ? Can.. it talk?

* * *

Bella: Eh? A toy? *confused look*

* * *

Cowtails: 'haha...' Yes...and No.

* * *

Private: My lunacorn caused this whole thing to happen...

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs* Is it a food?

* * *

Bella: Your lunacorn?

* * *

Cowtails: 'I'm enjoying this too much..' Yes. And no.

* * *

Private: It's..complicated...

* * *

Kowalski: *starting to get annoyed* Can it fly?

* * *

Bella: *sighs* Obviously

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles* Yes...and no.

* * *

Private: What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

Kowalski: GRR... You got to give me something!

* * *

Bella: It means it must be complicated since you won't even talk about it!

* * *

SP: *glaring at a Private plushie* If only looks could kill...

* * *

Private: Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* But it was funny!

* * *

Bella: Ugh fine... *goes downstairs* Um... SP?

* * *

SP: *still glaring at the Private plush*

* * *

Private: Oh no...NOW SHE'S GONNA TALK TO SP!

Skipper: This can be a good thing!

* * *

Cowtails: *sighs* *goes over to a table and sits in the desk chair* *spins* Hey! This thing spins! WWWEEEEEE!

* * *

Bella: Can I ask why you are glaring at a plush?

SP: *looks at Bella* ...

Bella: You can not be mad at Private forever!

SP: WATCH ME!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *sad face* See? She hates me Skippah...

* * *

Cowtails: *goes flying off the chair* AAAHHH! *crashes* That was awesome!

* * *

Bella: UGH! *walks upstairs* I Never thought SP would be that mad...

* * *

SP: *picks up Private plushie* 'I hate you' *throws plushie across the room*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles*

Cowtails: Ugh..now I'm bored again...*gets notebook and starts drawing*

* * *

SP: *goes upstairs and leaves HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes drawing of Kowalski smiling cutely* :D

* * *

Private: Why does she have to be dramatic like that? *annoyed*

* * *

Cowtails: *starts giggling wildly at the picture*

* * *

Bella: What do mean Dramatic?

* * *

Kowalski: ? *walks over*

* * *

Private: She's being a drama queen! Yelling and making a big deal of leaving the HQ!

* * *

Cowtails: Oh hey Kowalski...*hides notebook*

* * *

Bella: ...

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts* AW, why can't I see?

* * *

Private: Don't look at me like that!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...no reason...

* * *

Bella: UGHHHHH! *stomps away*

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs*

* * *

Skipper: Bella wait! *follows Bella*

* * *

Cowtails: If you really wanna see...*shows him the notebook*

* * *

Bella: WHAT?!

* * *

Kowalski: You were hiding a picture of me from me?

* * *

Skipper: Well geez...

* * *

Cowtails: Um...yes?


	95. Chapter 95

Private: *sobs* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: Um..truth or dare?

Kowalski: Sure.

* * *

SP: *smiles and begins going back to HQ*

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever

You always know how to make me feel better

Because of you we are much closer than we used to be

You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town

You turn up whenever I feel down

you let me know like no one else

That it's ok to be myself

Private: Oh no...I feel like I can really hear it ! I'm going mad!*sobs*

* * *

Cowtails: Okay. *smirks* I warn you, I'm good at this game...truth or dare..?

Kowalski: Um... Dare...

* * *

SP: You'll never know what it means to me

that I'm not alone

That I'll never have to be

My life, My life, My life, My life. *enters HQ* This penguin saved me life...

Private: AH! I CAN REALLY HEAR IT! *sobbing and running around like crazy*

* * *

Cowtails: *chuckles evilly* I dare you to... uh...man, there's nothing good in here...lick the floor.

* * *

SP: Why are you running around?

* * *

Kowalski: *stares at Cowtails in shock* WHATTTTTTTT!

* * *

Private: I can't stop hearing her! AAHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: You heard me. Lick the floor. *giggles*

* * *

SP: *huffs* Fine then...*stomps downstairs*

* * *

Kowalski: NO NO! YOU HAVE GONE NUTS!

* * *

Private: Oh...that really was her.. SP! Wait!

* * *

Cowtails: Ugh you're no fun! Fine...my turn.

* * *

SP: *sits on bed* There's a lot of talk about me,

People lining up to meet me.

I'm on a verge of celebrity,

So what you think about that?

I've got friends in high places,

Louis Vuitton suitcases,

Look at all their pretty faces

So what you think about that?

* * *

Kowalski: Whew! 'Knowing her, she'll probably pick dare! Or maybe truth... Um... STOP THINKING!'

* * *

Private: *sad face* *listens quietly*

* * *

Cowtails: I pick...dare.

* * *

SP: So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

You make me wanna shut it all down,

Throw it all away,

Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,

All the money in the world,

If I can't blow it all on on you.

* * *

Kowalski: Knew it! I dare you to Sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' with the actions.

* * *

Private: *is about to cry 'cause the song is getting to him*

* * *

Cowtails: *groans* AW Man! *does the actions* I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout just tip me over and pour me out. THERE! That was embarrassing..*blush*

* * *

SP: So, send the cars back,

Put the house on the market,

And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,

Now without you here,

I'm the loser of the year.

I'm at a party in a mansion

There's a lot of high fashion,

And I'm cooler than I've ever been

So what you think about that?

* * *

Kowalski: HAHA!

* * *

Private: *listens, getting happier*

* * *

Cowtails: Not cool...alright, your turn. Truth or dare?

* * *

SP: I'm livin' life in a fast lane I've got fridge full of champagne,

And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.

So what you think about that?

So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

You make me wanna shut it all down,

Throw it all away,

Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,

All the money in the world,

If I can't blow it all on you.

So, send the cars back,

Put the house on the market,

And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,

That without you here,

I'm the loser of the year.

I'm the loser of the year.

* * *

Kowalski: Truth.

* * *

Private: *smiles a little*

* * *

Cowtails: Umm...when did you first start actually "liking" me?

* * *

SP: I can try real hard,

I can try to pretend,

That all these dreams make any sense

Without you.

But that just ain't true

I thought these things would make me forget

About you and me

But you're stuck in my head

I'm a loser,

If I lose her.

You make me wanna shut it all down,

Throw it all away,

Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,

All the money in the world,

If I can't blow it all on you.

You make me wanna shut it all down,

Throw it all away,

'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

So, send the cars back,

Put the house on the market,

And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear...


	96. Chapter 96

SP: That I need you near,

And it's all so clear,

Now without you here,

I'm the loser of the year.

Loser of the year.

I'm the loser of the year.

Loser of the year.

*sighs and sings again* Wrap me in a bolt of lightning

Send me on my way still smiling

Maybe that's the way I should go,

Straight into the mouth of the unknown

I left the spare key on the table

Never really thought I'd be able to say

I merely visit on the weekends

I lost my whole life and a dear friend

I've said it so many times

I would change my ways

No, never mind

God knows I've tried

* * *

Kowalski: Um... 'What do I do? Tell her that I was jealous of her and Skipper?'

* * *

Private: *starts crying again* I can't take it! SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *reads his thoughts* *giggles* so that's why you always acted funny after I started dating Skipper..that's sweeet! Now...my turn! I pick truth!

* * *

SP: *lost in her singing* Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I finally put it all together,

But nothing really lasts forever

I had to make a choice that was not mine,

I had to say goodbye for the last time

I kept my whole life in suitcase,

Never really stayed in one place

Maybe that's the way it should be,

You know I live my life like a gypsy

I've said it so many times

I would change my ways

No, never mind

God knows I've tried

* * *

Kowalski: If you woke up one day and noticed that you were invisible, what would be the first thing that you would like to do?

* * *

Private: SP...*sobs*

* * *

Cowtails: *chuckles* SCARE PEOPLE!

* * *

SP: Call me a sinner, call me a saint Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I'll always keep you inside, you healed my

Heart and my life... And you know I try.

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

So, I'll be on my way

So, I'll be on my way

*shoves head into pillow* I don't want you to hurt...

* * *

Kowalski: Of course you would... *laughs*

* * *

Private: *comes in* I don't want you to hurt...SP...*sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *sits down against a wall across from Kowalski* Your turn...*stomach growls loudly* *wince* Truth or dare?

* * *

SP: *thought she heard Private's voice in her mind so she stays in the position*

* * *

Kowalski: NO. DARE.

* * *

Private: SP? *hops onto the bed next to her* Um..hello?

* * *

Cowtails: *stomach growls again* UGH! *bangs head backwards against the wall repeatedly*

* * *

SP: 'No No... You are in my mind.. Get out of it!'

* * *

Kowalski: *tries to break open door again* OPEN!

* * *

Private: *shakes SP* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: No...use...we're gonna die of starvation...*sigh* I'm bored again...*draws in notebook* *draws a picture of her and Kowalski hugging* :)

* * *

SP: Ugh... Please... I'm tired...

* * *

Kowalski: NEED FOOOOOD! *faints*

* * *

Private: SP please listen! I still love you! I didn't want to break up!

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! *crawls over* *shakes him* Wake up!

* * *

SP: Meh... UGH... *not really listening*

* * *

Kowalski: *doesn't respond*

Cowtails: Dear lord please tell me your just passed out! WAKE UP! *gives up* *groans in pain* stomach...gah! *faints*

* * *

Private: SP!

SP: *sits up annoyed* WHAT?!

Private: Please listen..I nevah should've yelled..or fought with you...I regret breaking up because I still love you SP!

SP: *fuzzy vision* *raises one eyebrow*

Private: Please believe me SP...

SP: *continues to stare*

Private: *starts crying* I'm sorry...

SP: ... Why...? *passes out*


	97. Chapter 97

Private: SP! Wake up! *cries* Please!

SP: Meh... *mutters in sleep* The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

Private: *smiles slightly*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* Gah...we've been in here for two freaking days! Kowalski! Wake up! *shakes him*

Kowalski: Food...Need...

* * *

SP: *sleepily grabs Private and cuddles him*

Private: *smiles*

* * *

Cowtails: So do I...Kowalski my stomach..gah! *faints* *soon slips into a coma*

* * *

SP: *mutters, Shadup Lily...You don't know Private like I do...*

* * *

Kowalski: *faints again*

* * *

Private: *smiles*

* * *

Cowtails: *coma*

* * *

Maurice: *comes in* Hey guys, Julien wants- why is all that stuff in front of Kowalski's lab? *moves stuff out of the way* Eh, it's locked. *leaves*

* * *

SP:*wakes up* There's something wrong... *teleports in front of the lab* *unlocks it and shoves it open* OH MY MYSTIC!

Cowtails: *still coma*

Private: What is i- OH MY GOSH! KOWALSKI!

SP: WE GOT TO GET THESE TWO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! You get Cowtails I'll get Kowalski! *grabs Kowalski and teleports to the hospital*

Private: *picks Cowtails up and runs to get where SP is* What do we do?!

SP: WE NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

Doc: What the heck is wrong with these two?! *gets nurses to put them in a room together*

SP: I believe they are in a coma!

Doc: Yes but why?!

Private: Well...um..*embarrassed*

SP: All we know is that we found them in the lab passed out.. 'it's weird that they looked... Thin...' I think it's because they weren't eating. There was no food they could eat.

Doc: Well that was stupid! Who was responsible for it!

Private: That would be Skippah, sir...

SP: I'm gonna KILL THAT PENGUIN!

* * *

Cowtails: *opens eyes slightly* *sees Kowalski in a bed nearby* *vision goes black*

* * *

Private: *nods* We promise sir, it won't happen again..

SP: 'Because I'm chaining him to the table for a month!'

Private; Well...when can we go in?

Doc: They're both in comas! Who knows if they'll be able to take in even food through a tube in time?

SP: Ok if we can't go in.. Can I at least know if my sister came here?

Doc: Oh yes, she's in that room right there. *points*

Private: *goes in*

SP: *runs in* HOW MANY FLIPPING DAYS HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE?!

Bella: Ugggh I think MORE THAN DAYS.

Skipper: We've been in here for two days, Bella.

Bella: What the what?

SP: *glares at SKipper* URG! If only looks could kill...

Skipper: ? What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Private: *shocked* You really don't know?!

SP: KOWALSKI AND COWTAILS ARE IN A COMA BECAUSE OF YOU! *huffs*

Skipper: WHAT?! How is that possible?!

SP: How?! They were locked in the lab;No food;No water!

Skipper: Oh...oops?

Private: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! OOPS?!

SP: MAN YOU'RE SO STUPID!

Bella: *shakes head* *sighs* Thats just cruel Skipper...

Skipper: I didn't know! I didn't mean to!

Private: Well, now the Doc says if they don't come out of the coma enough to take in food through a tube, THEY'LL DIE!

SP: *death glares*

Skipper: *guilty look*

Private: When they- IF they wake up, you're going to apologize.

Skipper: I'm your commanding officer! You don't tell me what to-

Private: *death glares*

Skipper: Fine...

SP: *walks over to Bella* So did they get it out?

Bella: I think... I don't feel so stressful anymore...

Doc: *comes in* Well, we finally got it able to breathe and stuff on its own...*hands the baby to Bella*

Skipper: *sweating and breathing heavy* *faints*

Private: I think Skippah's a bit nervous..

Bella: :)

Private: *tries to peek* Is it a boy? Is it a girl? What's it's name? can I see?

SP: She hasn't named it yet silly...

Private: *peeks and faints*

Bella: Oh... It's a girl...

SP: Why'd Private faint? *kicks Skipper* WAKE UP YOU MORON!

Private: *wakes up* Oh dear...too innocent...

Skipper: I'M UP I'M UP!

SP: Lets just hope she won't grow up to be a ninja...

Private: *shrugs* Skippah's daughtah...I know for a fact he's going to at least train her a little...

SP: AHHHH!

Private: What?!

SP: I don't need another ninja! *sighs*

Doc: *comes in* Well as long as you're all here...your friends have just been fed *wince* through a tube, so, there's small chance of them dying. they're both unconscious, but they'll be fine.

Private: How long do they have to stay here?

Doc: Uh...we're not sure. At least two weeks, could be longer.

Private: *faints again*

SP: oh boy...

Bella: Well I happen to be naming her Ninja. *smirk*

SP: *faints*

Skipper: *smirk* And that's why I love Bella.

Bella: You love me, because I can make my sister faint?

Skipper: Nope. because you're you!

* * *

Cowtails: *is still unconscious, but dreaming about Kowalski*

* * *

Bella: *smiles*

* * *

Kowalski: *opens eyes slowly* *groan*

* * *

Skipper: *smiles also*

* * *

Cowtails: *uses mind to talk in Kowalski's mind* *says,Kowalski! Are you awake?! I can hear everything, everything the doctors have been saying, BUT I CAN'T WAKE UP!*

Kowalski: 'Yes... But for some reason I don't feel as hungry as before...'

Cowtails: *says, That's because they fed us through a tube once we were out of a coma...I heard the doctor say that we'd have to be in this place for two weeks, at the LEAST. That sucks, since the bad thing here, is I CANNOT WAKE UP!*

Kowalski: *opens beak to scream but no sound comes out* 'I think I'm too weak to scream... Anyway, AHHHH! I can't stay here for two weeks! I HAVE A LIFE!'

Cowtails: *says,Yeah. at the HQ. Which can wait. I have a life too!*

Doc: *comes in * Ah, you're awake. Oh, well except her. But, you know, you will have to stay here, for...*checks clipboard* two and a half weeks. Tell us if she wakes up, okay? *leaves*

Kowalski: Dang it.

Cowtails: *Hey, at least they didn't put us in two separate rooms...* *blushes in sleep*

Kowalski: 'Right. I WOULD DIE!'

Cowtails: *No you wouldn't. But speaking of dying, I think I might...the nurses were saying something was different in my body that I couldn't exactly understand..but it didn't sound good.*


	98. Chapter 98

Kowalski: 'YOU CANNOT DIE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!'

Cowtails: *If I had a choice I wouldn't die! But they said something like "She's been through so much stuff...some kind of chemical is in her that suddenly was sparked when I almost starved to death...it only affects humans like that..and when they said the name...Kowalski, that chemical was in Jiggles! When Jiggles ate me, when I was inside him, that's how the chemical got in me!*

Kowalski: 'GRR! I'm sorry... Jiggles should've never been re-created...'

Cowtails: *It's not your fault! But I swear, I'm trying SO hard to wake up...but I bet I'm not even moving. Watch* *finger twitches* *Did I move at all?*

Kowalski: 'Your finger twitched..'

Cowtails: *ReallY?! Yay!*

Kowalski: *smile*

Cowtails: *hang on...* *body moves a little bit* *opens eyes* *small gasp* I'm awa-e! ? I- aw—e...*voice sounds scratchy and squeaky*

Kowalski: *quiet chuckle*

Cowtails: *says,Okay, so I can't really talk...oh well. I'm awake!* *weak smile since she's still pretty weak*

Kowalski: Hey doctor! Why is my voice so... Oh... Must my voice must be quiet from all that screaming...

Cowtails: *Uh, duh!* *sigh*

Nurse: *comes in* Doc said to come in this room..*holds up a needle* Both of you need to get this. You'll still be very weak, but this helps you get the nutrients.

Cowtails: C-can't we get food instead?

Nurse: Well, you can't exactly chew food yet, so would you rather be fed through a tube?

Cowtails: N-no...*disgusted face*

Nurse: Then you'll need this shot.. *gives Kowalski the shot and comes over to her* *gives her the shot*

Cowtails: *whimpers* Owie...

Nurse: *leaves*

Cowtails: *sigh* *turns on the TV* *episode where Kowalski dances comes on* *smirks*

Kowalski: Oh no...

SP: *runs in without Doctor's permission* YOU GUYS ARE AWAKE!

Cowtails: Yeah...*says weakly* *doesn't look away from the TV*

(on screen)

Kowalski: No such thing..as psychic..powers...

Chicken: Baaaaaaalk...*narrows eyes*

Kowalski: Diiiid anybody else just see that?

* * *

SP: *looks at TV and giggles*

Cowtails: I love this episode...*giggles*

(on screen)

Kowalski: Pfft! Anyone can pick from a given set of options!

Private: Isn't that what you do?

Kowalski: I DO IT WITH SCIENCE!

* * *

SP: Me too... *giggles*

Cowtails: Especially when Kowalski dances. *laughs*

(on screen)

Kowalski: This one goes out to all the fine chicken ladies.

Hen: Kowalski? what?

Kowalski: Put down that chicken feed, 'cause I got what you need, the Kowalski!

* * *

SP: *laughs really hard* OMG! HAHAHA!

(on screen)

Hen: Um, what are you doing?

Kowalski: La'more...

Hen: That's idiotic!

Kowalski: Tell it to the swagger end, baby! *slaps butt*

(reality)

Cowtails: *uses mind to tell Kowalski this so SP can't hear* *says,Well that was sexy.* *smirks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *blush*

SP: *still watching TV* HAHAHA! No wonder all the fangirls love you Kowalski!

Cowtails: Every fangirl probably fainted when they saw this...*giggles*

(on screen)

Kowalski: Darling I'mma start a scandal 'cause you know that you can't handle the Kowalski.

Hen: no! I'm above this! The brain is stronger than desire.

Kowalski: Ain't nothing stronger than desire! Cerebral poultry sista, Put you on my sultry list-a, the Kowalski. MMM sing it with me now!

* * *

SP: And then Alice ruined his smexy dancing!

Cowtails: *growls* I know right...I coulda watched that forever...*smirks*

Kowalski: *blushes again*

Cowtails: What's the matter Kowalski? Why are you blushing? *giggles*

Kowalski: *covers face* noreason!

Cowtails: *Says,"You're cute when you blush..."* *just trying to embarrass Kowalski more*

Kowalski: *blushes even harder*

Cowtails: *giggles quietly* SP! *whispers* I'm embarrassing Kowalski...it's SO fun...*says,Why are you hiding that gorgeous face?* XD

SP: *Giggles*

Kowalski: *blushes some more*

Cowtails: *Come on, show me those beautiful eyes!* *giggles*

Kowalski: Nu-uh! *acting like a kid who doesn't want to give away his toy*

Cowtails: *starts telling him a little more "adult" things* *smirks*

Kowalski: *uncovers face* STOP IT! *big blush on his face*

Cowtails: *smirks and continues*

Kowalski: ST- *falls out of the bed* OWW...

* * *

Bella: Is Private awake yet..? *looks over bed*

* * *

Cowtails: oops..

Doc: *comes in and helps Kowalski back on the bed* *sighs and leaves*

Cowtails: Ooopsie? *innocent face*

* * *

Skipper: Nope. *slaps Private*

Private: Gahk!

Skipper: he is now!

Bella: So Private, did you and my sis make up yet?

* * *

Kowalski: Now look who is being cute!

* * *

Private: Well..yes..*blush*

* * *

Cowtails: I'm not being cute!

* * *

Bella: Wha? How?

* * *

Kowalski: You're right... You're beautiful.

* * *

Private: Long story...long embarrassing story...

* * *

Cowtails: *blushes*

* * *

Kowalski: You even have a beautiful voice- Ohh ho... Now look who's blushing!

* * *

SP: *runs into Bella's room* They are awake now!

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* 'Dang it...he's gonna do the same...'

* * *

SP: *pushes Skipper in the other room* NOW GO SAY YOU'RE SORRY MISTER! A REAL APOLOGY!

Skipper: Ugh...guys I'm sorry about leaving you in the room...Why is Cowtails really red?

Cowtails: *hiding face from Kowalski*

Kowalski: *smirk* lets say she had a blush overload. *laughs*

Skipper: Okaaay...*leaves*

Cowtails: Not cool! *says, At least he stopped way before I did...* 'Wait..did I just say that in his mind instead of mine?'

Kowalski: *playful smirk*

Cowtails: *chuckles nervously*

* * *

Bella: WHEN CAN I LEAVE! SP get the doctor...

SP: Ok. DOCTOR! MY SIS WANTS TO LEAVE!

Doc: Ugh..yes you can leave. Please do...

Private: Geez..rude..

* * *

Cowtails: *nervous chuckle* *says,He's gonna do it. Why did I ever say that stuff? Wait...I DID IT AGAIN! Say stuff in your own mind, Cowtails!*

* * *

SP: LETS GO! *teleports... TO THE WRONG PLACE*

Bella: *gets off bed* Ok.. *still holding Ninja*

* * *

Kowalski: *begins talking about what Cowtails was saying before*

* * *

Private: *sigh* And there she goes teleporting again...

Skipper: *helps bella get back to the HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing again* Kowalski!


	99. Chapter 99

SP: *lands* NOT YOU! AGAIN!

* * *

Bella: I'm not a old lady! I can walk!

Skipper: Yes but you just had a baby...*smirks*

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* hey..where's SP? I thought she teleported here?

* * *

Cowtails: *covers ears* Nope can't hear you so I can't blush lalalalala!

* * *

Bella: That does NOT mean I can't walk!

* * *

Blue: You're the one that teleported here! *smirks*

SP: AHHH! *gets knocked out*

* * *

Kowalski: *groan*

* * *

Private: HELLO?! Missing SP!

Skipper: Again?

* * *

Cowtails: *stops* *Please don't...please don't...he called me beautiful...then he said my voice was beautiful...why the heck does he wanna make me blush so much?* *doesn't realize that she still talking in Kowalski's mind*

Kowalski: Because you made me blush!

* * *

SP: *opens eyes* I CAN'T SEE A BLASTED THING!

* * *

Bella: *notices the TV turned on* Ummm guys?

Blue: *is wearing black cloak* *uses a sinister voice* Greetings...

Skipper: Ah great...didn't Kowalski kill Stone?

Private: I don't think it's Stone this time Skippah...

* * *

Cowtails: Heheh...*Says,let's just hope he stops there...*

* * *

Blue: I have something that... belongs to you. *points at Private when he said you*

SP: *in background* OH SHUT UP!

Blue:*annoyed*

Private: I knew it! How did you get her?! Who are you?!

Blue: Get her...? NO No. She came to me!

SP: *mouth drops*

* * *

Kowalski: *continues*

* * *

Private: *face drops* Wh-what?

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! *hides face* Not cool! I'm not beautiful!

* * *

Blue: *smirks* *moves out of the way to show SP strapped to a wall*

SP: YOU LIAR! I accidentally came here!

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah you are!

* * *

Private: *watching totally shocked*

* * *

Cowtails: No I'm not...

* * *

Blue: *presses the button to end*

* * *

Kowalski: *sing song voice* YESSS YOUUU AREEE!

* * *

Private: *mad face* SKIPPAH TURN THAT TV ON RIGHT NOW!

Skipper: Okay okay..*turns it on*

* * *

Cowtails: *annoyed face* No. I'm. Not.

* * *

SP: You're a monster!

Blue: I can make electricity purse through you with JUST this button...

SP: O.O

* * *

Kowalski: Fine... I won't call you beautiful... For now.

Doc: *rushes in* WE NEED THAT BED! EMERGENCY! *moves Kowalski onto Cowtails' bed and moves all the equipment attached to him as well* You two can share, right? Thanks! *takes the other bed and leaves*

Cowtails: *is now shoulder to shoulder with Kowalski* Are. you. kidding?! *crosses arms and pouts*

Kowalski: Heh... *tries to lighten the mood* Remember when we got stuck together like magnets?

Cowtails: *chuckles a little* Yeah...that was embarrassing..

Kowalski: Yeah...*laughs*

Cowtails: *rests head on Kowalski's shoulder and sighs* I don't like the hospital...

Kowalski: Nobody likes the hospital... *sighs*

Cowtails: *finds a random notebook and pencil out of nowhere* *writes something down so no one else hears and hands it to kowalski* *turns on the TV waiting for him to answer*

Note:Here's something I don't understand...I have two kids...one of them is yours...SP has a kid, and it's Private's...Bella has a kid, and it's Skipper's...so why aren't we all married? (Now originally they story was going to end with everyone getting married! BUT I want to expand it for you guys.)

Kowalski: Huh.. Good question..

Cowtails: Yeah...I was just wondering that...I've wondered that ever since I had Dallas..

Kowalski: Maybe when we get out of this hell hole.

Cowtails: *confused face* What are you saying?

Kowalski: I meant when we get out of this hole, we could MAYBE get um married. Just don't know if Skipper would like it if everyone got married.

Skipper: *somehow was about to walk in the room to see them* Correction. I was thinking about doing the same with Bella. So yes.

Cowtails: :D :D :D *hugs Kowalski tight*

Kowalski: OOF! *smiles*

Skipper: Aw...it's sweet, yet...sickening. Goodbye lovebirds! *leaves*

Skipper: *goes home* *hides a ring behind his back* Bella...I have a question to ask...*winks at Private*

Private: *gasp*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* *still has arms around Kowalski* *yawns and falls asleep*

* * *

Bella: What is it?

Skipper: *shows the ring* Will you marry me?

Bella: :D OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! YES! *runs around the HQ screaming* ALL MY DREAMS HAVE CAME TRUE! *runs back to Skipper* I think i'm done... *squeals* Ok! Now I'm done!

Skipper: *puts ring on Bella's finger, laughing*

Private: AWWW! *looks sad* *mutters,I wanted to propose to SP...*

Bella: *hears* Too bad we can't find SP... *sigh* What if that mysterious person kills her? Wait- Nah.. My sis is way stronger than that...

Skipper: Of course she's stronger than that!

* * *

Cowtails: *squeezes Kowalski tighter* *talks in sleep* No you stupid hen...Kowalski is mine...I like his dancing better..

Kowalski: *chuckles*


	100. Chapter 100

Private: Wait...I think I know who took her! I think it's Blue!

* * *

Cowtails: No...let go of me you stupid armadillo...no...Kowalski! Stop that you darned hen! Let go! Stop it!

* * *

Bella: Obviously.. He always does... But he might have moved to a different hideout...

* * *

Kowalski: *confused face then falls asleep*

* * *

Private: Hmmm...where's the tracking device? *finds it and tracks SP* Got it! Move out!

Skipper: That's my line!

* * *

Cowtails: *appears in Kowalski's dream as a cartoon version of her* *looks left and right, then forward* *waves hi*

* * *

Bella: If you haven't noticed.. SP has said that before and you said nothing...

* * *

Kowalski: *grunts confusedly in sleep*

* * *

Skipper: Right..*follows Private*

Private: Blue?! Where are you, YOU FIEND!

* * *

Cowtails: *in the dream* Kowalski! You're dreaming! And I'm in it! Just like I did to SP a long time ago! COOL!

* * *

Blue: Looking for your GF eh? Well hate to break it to-

SP: *behind Blue* *whacks Blue in the head with a frying pan*

Blue: *gets knocked out*

SP: Don't. Mess. With. Me.

Private: SP! *hugs* When we get back to the HQ I've got to- uh..show you something...

Skipper: *winks at SP like he knows*

* * *

Cowtails: *still in dream* Hey...hey! *runs around* I can't get out! I can't leave your mind! *bangs on what would be the screen like he's watching a TV* HEY! (XD XD I laughed so hard at this!)

* * *

SP: ? OK THEN! *teleports to HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* HUH WHAT?

* * *

Private: *follows quickly with Skipper, and gets a ring on the way*

Skipper: *smirks*

Private: SP...i've got to ask you a question...

* * *

Cowtails: Get me out of here! *runs around* *gasp* Whoa..I can see everything you think about up here! *walks around among all the inventions and giant equations and pictures of her* Just...don't think of anything scary, okay?

* * *

SP: Ok.. *shrugs*

* * *

Kowalski: I'll try... *taps flippers together nervously*

* * *

Private: *sigh* Will you marry me? *shows the ring*

* * *

Cowtails: *sees a dinosaur coming* Really Kowalski?! *looks back at the dino* AAAAHHH! *runs away* *gets chased by the dino*

* * *

SP: O.O *thinks, Did I really get this far?* YES!

* * *

Kowalski: Whoops?

* * *

Private: *giggles and puts the ring on SP's finger* *hugs* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *acting like a TV show that would be hilarious to watch* JUST IMAGINE IT DISAPPEARING!

Dino: *picks her up in it's tiny arms*

Cowtails: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

SP: I never thought I would marry a penguin... *giggles*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm trying!

* * *

Private: *giggles* But I'm happy you are!

* * *

Cowtails: *screams*

Dino: *disappears*

Cowtails: phew...*sees a bunch of zombies* ARE YOU KIDDING ME KOWALSKI?! YOUR MIND WAS FILLED WITH INVENTIONS AND MATH! IT WAS HEAVEN UNTIL I SAID THE WORDS"SCARY STUFF"! *runs*

* * *

SP: Of course I'm happy! *jumps up and gets stuck on the top* OK WHO PUT GLUE HERE?!

* * *

Kowalski: SORRY! *tries to think of something else*

* * *

Skipper: Rico...?

Private: Skippah! *tries to pull SP down*

* * *

Cowtails: YOU THOUGHT OF A CORNER?! *gets cornered by zombies* Heheh...

zombie: *lunges for her*

Cowtails: *dodges hundreds of zombies before they pile on top of her* AAAHAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

SP: HELP!

Rico: Heh...

* * *

Kowalski: EEP! *thinks harder*

* * *

Private: *pulls harder* I can't do it!

* * *

Cowtails: *is suddenly standing onstage in front of a giant crowd of guys wearing a revealing outfit* *grumpy face* Really?! *notices crowd* ooh hello cutie...

Kowalski: *thinks of something else angrily*

* * *

SP: I'm gonna die!

Private: You're not gonna die! We'll get you down! Rico! Glue removah!

)++_

Cowtails: *is now surrounded by inventions and equations* *squeal* I'M IN HEAVEN! *runs around looking at everything*

Rico: WGMAGA! (translation, Private, there's no such thing as that!)

Tux: *waddles in* *lifts SP off the top somehow, to the ground with his dark magic* (Mages use their eyes for magic BECAUSE SCREW LOGIC)

SP: O.O Oh... Thanks Tux...

* * *

Kowalski: Much better... *falls asleep again*

* * *

Private: There is such thing as glue removah!

* * *

Cowtails: *hears creepy music* What the- *looks around and walks toward the sound* Wow...he's got pictures and memories of me everywhere...*reaches the place where the creepy music is coming from* *reads the sign* Nightmare zone? Pfft, nice joke Kowalski. *opens door and everything goes black* *gulps* Uh oh...

* * *

Rico: *mocks Private in his gibberish voice*

* * *

Kowalski: *still sleeping*

* * *

Private: *annoyed face* Just shut up Rico!

* * *

Cowtails: *walks around in total darkness* Uhm... *hears a whooshing noise behind her* *turns around* *hears it again* Uh...Kowalski? This is your dream...and I'm in it...you might wanna stop having a nightmare! *nightmare switches to her being in an old creaky house* *gulp*

* * *

Rico: *mocks Private AGAIN*

* * *

Kowalski: *moves a little in sleep* Meh...

* * *

Private: *growls* Why are you in such a mood?!

)+_

Cowtails: *walks up the creaky stairs* Um..Kowalski? *hears footsteps running down the hallway but sees nothing* *turns around and sees a black entity with red eyes in the corner* *screams bloody murder*

* * *

Rico: *shrugs with smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* Huh? Meh. *goes back to sleep*


	101. Chapter 101

Private: *annoyed face* Geez...

Skipper: *laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: *sees the entity moving closer* *screams* KOWALSKI KOWALSKI PLEASE WAKE UP DREAM ME OUT OF THIS PLACE AHHHHHHH! *gets tackled by the thing* Don't look into the eyes...they'll kill you...*shuts eyes tight* KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: *jumps up awake* I'M UP!

* * *

SP: *holds back laughs*

Private: Oh of course you're all laughing! *starts laughing himself*

* * *

Cowtails: GOOD! NOW THINK ME OUT OF HERE! *screams* *peeks at the eyes* *now can't look away* *screams louder than ever* NOOOWW!

* * *

SP: *rolls on floor laughing* HAHAHA!

* * *

Kowalski: OKAY OKAY OKAY! *struggles to think Cowtails out*

* * *

Private: Yeah...that is enough laughing...

* * *

Cowtails: *is suddenly in a bean bag in comfy pajamas with an ice cream cone* :D *claps like a child* *licks the ice cream*

* * *

SP: HAHAHAHAHA! *faints*

Private: *rolls eyes and takes SP to her bed*

* * *

Cowtails: Ice cream! And math! and SCIENCE! Did this become my dream? What did you think of? "Whatever Cowtails wants"? *suddenly One Direction appears* Ugh...*1D disappears and Colton Dixon appears* *fangirl squeal*

Colton: *kisses her*

Cowtails: :D :D :D

Kowalski: *goes back to sleep*

* * *

SP: *sleep talk* No No No NO NO... First of all blue, Private Isn't lame.. YOU'RE LAME!

Private: *chuckles*

* * *

Cowtails: Ah geez...*Austin Moon and Dez from austin and ally appear and start hugging her with Colton* OMG! I'm-wait..there's one guy missing...*Gabe from Good Luck Charlie appears and joins* Okay now I'm in heaven...*gets kissed by every one of them* :D :D :D

* * *

SP: I got my eye on you stupid Blue... ZZZ... Oh no.. NOT LILY AGAIN! FOR THE LAST TIME... Private is MY boyfriend! NOT YOURS! NOW GET A LIFE! *wakes up* *doesn't notice Private* The nerve of Lily trying to steal my boyfriend! *huffs*

* * *

Kowalski: AGHHHH! *smacks his head*

* * *

Private: Who's Lily?

* * *

Cowtails: *all the hot guys disappear* Aw man...*pouts* It was Colton Dixon! THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH!

* * *

SP: My friend... Who wants to... Wait... O.O you heard that?!

* * *

Kowalski: I don't really care! GGGRR! *covers head* NOW PLEASE GET OUT OF MY MIND! I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!

* * *

Private: *giggles* Yep.

* * *

Cowtails: *gets shaken like an earthquake* *falls over* I can't! PLease calm down! Just relax and nothing bad will happen!

* * *

SP: How embarrassing...

* * *

Kowalski: CALM DOWN?! YOU LET GUYS KISS YOU! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!

* * *

Private: Not really...I like how you defended me. and called Blue lame...*giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *scoots away into the corner* Don't hurt me! *gets scared*

* * *

Kowalski: *slowly calms down* ... ...*deep breaths*

Cowtails: You're kind of scary when you yell like that...*slowly stands up*

* * *

SP: *sighs* I'm bored...

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry...

* * *

Private: Bored? Oh dear...

* * *

Cowtails: Let me try...um...*tries to get out of Kowalski's mind* *wakes up* Hey! It worked! Finally, you were scaring me...*turns away from Kowalski and stares at the wall*

* * *

SP: Yep! *tackles Private and tickles him* TICKLE TIME!

* * *

Kowalski: I'm really sorry... I never had someone in my mind before you know...

* * *

Private: AAAHHH! NOO! *laughs*

* * *

Cowtails: I've never BEEN in someone's mind like that before...it kind of scared me...and then you were freaking out and it was more scary...

* * *

SP: YES! I HAVE THE POWER!

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs* I wasn't trying to scare you...

* * *

Private: NNOOOOOO! STOP IT! *laughs uncontrollably*

* * *

Cowtails: I know...but you did...*turns back to Kowalski* I wanna get out of this place...I don't exactly think we're as weak as they think we are..

* * *

SP: Never! *awhile later* Ugh... I'm tired.. *sits on floor* Too tired to tickle...

* * *

Kowalski: Me too... *gets off bed and walks around to see if he will fall down*

* * *

Private: *smirks and tackles SP* MY TURN! *tickles her*

* * *

Cowtails: *does the same*

* * *

Doc: *walks in* WHOA! Obviously, you're much stronger than we thought...well, that shaves off a LOT of your time in the hospital.

Cowtails: How much time?

Doc: All of it. Let me run a few tests and then you're free to go!

Cowtails: YIPPEE!

* * *

SP: NOOOO! *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: YES! This place is awful... and boring...

* * *

Private: NOW I HAVE THE POWAH!

(after a while)

Cowtails: Finally! *runs home without Kowalski*

Skipper: 'I hope Kowalski's gonna finally ask her that question..'

* * *

SP: Oh really? *giggles wildly*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks the whole way back, of course getting a ring on the way* *walks in HQ nervously*

* * *

Private: Yes! *tickles SP mercilessly*

* * *

Cowtails: *running around crazy* I'M FREE!

Skipper: *catches her before she face plants and stands her up* I think Kowalski needs to talk to you. *snickering at Kowalski's nervousness*

Cowtails: Okay...?

* * *

SP: *teleports on the bed* Silly... I can teleport anytime I want to!

* * *

Kowalski: *glares at Skipper then walks over to Cowtails* Umm.. Cowtails?

* * *

Private: *pouts* No fair!

* * *

Cowtails: Yeeeees?


	102. Chapter 102

SP: *smirk* i win!

* * *

Kowalski: *takes out ring* Will you marry me?

SP: *runs upstairs* ? 'Huh? Is Kowalski purposing to Cowtails?' *smirk* 'About time!'

Private: *runs upstairs* Awww!

Cowtails: *squeals loudly* YES YES YES! :D :D :D

Kowalski: *laughs and puts ring on Cowtails finger*

SP: WOO HOO! NOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET MARRIED!

Cowtails: *cheers* YYAAAAAY! There's nothing that could make me frown right now! :D

Private: Me eithah!

SP/Bella: *running around squealing*

Julien: *jumps in* HELLO NEIGHBORS!

Cowtails: Except that...

Julien: So...why are all of the royal queens having rings on their fingers? I did not give them rings!

SP: *frowns* *groans* JULIEN! YOU RUINED MY MOOD! Ugh.. Tux, get rid of Julien!

Tux: *waddles up to julien*

Julien: eh, who is this?

Private: MY SON!

Julien: *laughs* That's ridiculous! Who would be stupidy enough to have your offspring?

Cowtails: *jaw drops*

Tux: *eyes glow red* *growls angrily* *teleports Julien into Joey's place*

Julien: *sees Joey cracking his knuckles* *gulp*

* * *

Private: *tears are in his eyes*

Cowtails: Poor Private...that was just cruel...

SP: What did Julien mean by that? *slightly confused*

Cowtails: *whispers* That no one would want to have a kid with Private...that was a cruel insult! I swear I'm gonna go show him that Joey is a butterfly compared to me! *stomps out to find Julien* Hey Joey!

Joey: Yeah love, what is it?

Cowtails: I think I got it handled.

Joey: Alright. *tosses Julien over the habitat wall*

Cowtails: *grabs Julien by the neck* Now, if you ever-

Julien: You have a ring too my queen! What is with these rings?!

Cowtails: I thought you liked SP!

Julien: I do.

Cowtails: YOU'RE SICKK!

* * *

SP: NOT COOL! *huffs*

Tux: *waddles over to Private and hugs*

Private: *picks up Tux and hugs him back* *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *slapping Julien several times*

Julien: *thinks it's a game and tackles her*

Cowtails: GET OFF ME! *rolls over so she's on top* *punches Julien*

Julien: You know you are very dominant for a woman *winks*

Cowtails: Wha-

Julien: *rolls them over again* But I am more so.

Cowtails; *talks in Kowalski's mind* *says,HELP ME!* *starts trying to kick at Julien*

Kowalski: *runs out of HQ and tackles Julien* OFF HER YOU SICKO!

Cowtails: He won't listen to force! Watch! *grabs Julien and throws him up against a wall*

Julien: *stumbles over to her* You know you are very being the sexy when you are mad...

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski and gives him the "See?!" look*

SP: *had stormed out of the HQ* That's no way to deal with a moron. *gets out gun* *points gun at Julien* Step away from Cowtails and no one gets hurt!

Kowalski: O.O

Julien: *gulp* *runs away*

Cowtails: Well that was easy...thanks SP!

SP: *puts gun away* No problem! I had to show that moron what happens when you ruin everyone's mood!

Cowtails: *giggles* He does ruin everyone's mood doesn't he? Oh well...

SP: Yep.. *teleports back to HQ*

Cowtails: *follows SP* *can't stop smiling*

Private: Why are you smiling so much?

Cowtails: *gives Private the "really?" look*

Private: Oh yeah...

SP: Silly Private... Thats why we are all happy! Now back to the mood!

SP/Bella: *go back to running around and screaming*

Cowtails: *goes in the lab*

Private: *rolls eyes, laughing*

Kowalski: *goes in the lab too*

Cowtails: hey, I have an idea for a machine thingie...but I need help..hold *grunts as she holds up a heavy metal thing* this thing up while I get underneath and fix the wires together...?

* * *

Private: SP I think that's enough running around!

* * *

Kowalski: Oh sure! *runs over and holds up machine for Cowtails*

* * *

SP: NOOOOO!

* * *

Cowtails: *bends into the machine and fixes the wires* Wait...aw dad gum does the red go with the yellow or the blue? I forgot...*tries one and gets electrocuted* *jumps away* GAH! RED GOES WITH BLUE, NOT YELLOW!

* * *

Private: I'll tickle you if you don't stop! *smirks*

SP: NU-UH! CAUSE BELLA HASN'T STOPPED!

Bella: *still running* :D

* * *

Cowtails: Well now my hand hurts really bad...*pouts like a child*

* * *

Skipper: I've got that covered...*tackles Bella and tickles her*

* * *

Kowalski: What do you want me to do? *puts the machine down*

* * *

Bella: *laughs* NOOO!

* * *

Cowtails: *small smile* Kiss it better?

* * *

Private: SP...I'll tickle you!

SP: OH NOOO YOU WON'T!

* * *

Kowalski: *takes Cowtails hand and kisses it* Better?

* * *

Private: I'll kiss you if you stop?

* * *

Cowtails: Maybe...*smiles*

* * *

SP: *stops* what is this? The romantic scene? Or just the get me to stop scene?

* * *

Kowalski: Maybe?

* * *

Private: *smiles* Romantic...*kisses SP*

* * *

Cowtails: I might need another one..

* * *

SP: *kisses back*

* * *

Kowalski: Another kiss on your hand? *Rolls eyes, smiling*

* * *

Private: *smiles in kiss*

* * *

Cowtails: Not exactly...*smiles bigger*


	103. Chapter 103

SP: *happy blush*

* * *

Kowalski: What exactly do you mean then? *playful smirk*

* * *

Private: *becomes more "passionate"*

* * *

Cowtails: Just kiss me. *kisses Kowalski*

* * *

SP: *surprised* *blush*

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses back, smiling in kiss*

* * *

Private: :D *continues kissing*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing*

Kowalski: *then he turns the kiss more passionate*

* * *

Private: *pulls away to breathe* *smiles*

* * *

Cowtails: *surprised* *blushing*

* * *

SP: *giggles* That was unexpected... *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: *shyly continues kissing since he has NEVER EVER done that before*

* * *

Private: But fun...*smiles before kissing SP AGAIN*

* * *

Cowtails: *embarrassed* *pulls away and smiles* That was kinda...

* * *

SP: *happy blush*

* * *

Kowalski: Awesome? But of course, I AM KOWALSKI! :D

* * *

Private: *continues becoming more "passionate"*

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* Yes of course you are.

* * *

SP: *blush*

* * *

Kowalski: If I wasn't awesome.. I couldn't do this! *kisses Cowtails AGAIN*

* * *

Private: :D *continues with a huge smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *shocked but kisses back*

* * *

SP: *blushes more*

* * *

Kowalski: *passionate kiss*

* * *

Private: *stops and smiles* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing but happy*

* * *

SP: What is it?

Private: I love you...

* * *

Cowtails: *pulls away* *smiles*

* * *

SP: I love you too.. *smiles*

* * *

Kowalski: *sweet smile* I love you Cowtails..

* * *

Private: *hugs SP* :D

* * *

Cowtails: :D I love you too...*bear hug*

* * *

SP: *hugs back with a big smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles*

Cowtails: *squeal* I can't think straight... Too happy...

* * *

Private: *big smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

SP: I wonder if Skipper killed my sister with tickling...(And SP kills the mood)

Skipper: No...just made her pass out.

* * *

Cowtails: *gasp* ANGEL! DALLAS! We forgot...oh da**! *runs downstairs to where Angel and Dallas are no longer there* DA**IT! WHERE ARE THEY?!

Kowalski: AHHHHH! Wait.. Are all the kids missing again?!

SP: *runs downstairs* WHAT HAPPENED?!

Cowtails: ANGEL AND DALLAS ARE GONE!

Skipper: Well...Bella has Ninja with her...and Tux is...*looks around* Over there.

Cowtails: AAAHAHH!

(on screen)

Kid: *holding Dallas and has Angel in the background* You have quite cute children, missy. When did this one get here? It looks like him! *points at Kowalski*

Angel: *is tied up, but laughing because she's only six months old*

Dallas: *crying*

Kowalski: *growls* Give our kids back you jerk!

(on screen)

Kid: I don't think so...*snickers* *turns TV off*

Cowtails: *growls* IF I DON'T GET MY KIDS BACK!

Kowalski: We are going to get them back!

Cowtails: *pouts*

Kowalski: Why would he want the kids anyway?

Cowtails: *glares at the floor* Something I said..when I was with him...*suddenly looks nervous*

Kowalski: What did you say?

Cowtails: Uhm...nothing...

SP: JUST SAY IT! WE PROBABLY CAN'T FIGURE THIS OUT UNTIL WE KNOW THE REASON!

Cowtails: FINE! I was starting to like him a little bit and when we were talking about the fact that I already had a kid and I was pregnant again, he started flirting and I told him...*looks down* That since I had kids, you know, it would make him easier to like if I knew he was good with kids...

Kowalski: Oh.

Cowtails: We've gotta find where they are and let me kick Kid in the batteries!

Kowalski: Get the tracker device!

SP: Who had it last?


	104. Chapter 104

Private: I did! Here it is! *tracks Kid* He-

Cowtails: *snatches it* Is in the same place! He's so stupid...MOVE OUT! *stomps out*

SP/Kowalski: *follow*

Cowtails: *goes in the house* *sneaks around and finds the room Angel is in* *is about to walk in*

Kid: *steps in front of her* And where are you going?

Cowtails: Kid. You can do anything to me. ANYTHING. But if you take my kids, YOU DIE! *tackles Kid and starts strangling him*

Private/Skipper: O.O WHoa...

SP: ? *walks off to look... at western stuff* so beautiful...

Private: *rolls eyes and follows SP*

Cowtails: *punching the heck out of Kid* YOU DON'T MESS WITH ANGEL OR DALLAS EVER!

Kid: *rolls them over and pins her hands down* Who would even want to have that second one?! It was a waste of time to have a kid with that freak of a bird! *points at Kowalski*

Cowtails: *growls inhumanly* *somehow gets on top of him and chokes him* TAKE IT BACK!

Kowalski: *annoyed* I am not a freak!

* * *

SP: *hugs western stuff* I could look at this forever...

Private: Remembah last time you were here? I think we should get you away from here..*tugs on SP's arm*

* * *

Kid: *coughing* *punches Cowtails across the face*

Skipper: Oh so all those times she gets kidnapped and stuff and NOW she chooses to start being tough and using her training?

Cowtails: EXACTLY! *gets up and narrows eyes*

Kid: *narrows eyes as well*

Cowtails/Kid: *circle each other like in an old western movie*

SP: *snaps out of it* I sense.. EPICNESS! *runs back to watch* OHHHH... Interesting..

Kid: *tackles her and pins her arms down* No way to fight. *smirk*

Cowtails: *kicks him in the nuts hard enough to flip him over her head* *jumps up and gets into a fighting position*

Kid: *does the same* You've gotten more "commando" than the last time we fought...

Skipper: Duh! I trained her!

Cowtails: Stay out of it Skipper!

SP: Kicking in the nuts always work!

Kowalski: Oh yes it does.. *shudders*

Cowtails: *remembers when she kicked Kowalski there* Sorry Kowalski! GAH! *dodges Kid's fist*

Kid: *swings a golf club around and trips her* *points it in her face like he did to Private in "Mr. Tux"*

Cowtails: *gulp* *says in everyone's minds, Don't save me...got a plan, just act like I'm doomed.*

Skipper/Private: *confused but obeys*

SP: *salutes* WE'RE DOOMED!

Private: *rolls eyes, trying not to laugh*

Kid: Any last minute decisions, hmm?

Cowtails: Like staying with you? Fat chance.

Kid: *pulls out a switchblade* i guess I have to do this the hard way. *holds it up to Kowalski's neck*

Cowtails: *gets up* HEY!

Kid: *digs it into Kowalski's neck deep* I wouldn't move if I were you.

Cowtails: *growls* *acts like it doesn't bother her* Fine. Do whatever you want to him. I still won't stay. *reads Kid's mind*

Kid: 'It doesn't bother her? Well then...' *goes toward Angel*

Cowtails: *eyes widen* KID DON'T YOU DARE!

SP: O.O 'Angel has powers right? SOMEONE TELL HER TO USE THEM!'

Kid: Simple. Stay with me, I won't touch her.

Cowtails: *looks down* *looks at Kowalski, then at Kid* I'll stay...

Private: What?! Cowtails you can't!

Kid: Zip it, Tux! She said she'd stay...*tosses Dallas and Angel to Kowalski and Skipper* In exchange for safe kids. And save YOU. *points at Kowalski*

SP: *groan* But i already have a kid named Tux! You can't call *points at Private* him Tux! GEzz...

Kowalski: *growls at the Kid*

Kid: I can call him whatever I want! *somehow shoos everyone out but Cowtails*

Cowtails: *just staring at the ground, going into some kind of depression*

SP: DANG IT. I guess we go home?

Angel: *reaches back toward the door* *looks up at Kowalski with a "What are you doing?!" look*

Skipper: *holds Dallas* I guess so...

Private: But...why would she just say yes?! It doesn't make sense!

Cowtails: *talks in everyone's minds* *says,Guys, trust me, I have a good reason to stay here. Kid is a lot more violent these days, I don't want him to hurt any of you because of me.*

Kowalski: *frown and steps away from the door, holding Angel*

SP: I could've shot him where he stood!

Kowalski: So you would've killed someone?

SP: So? Whats the problem?

Kowalski: *shakes head sighing*

Private: It's true, Kowalski. She killed Cowtails' dad. and you killed Stone...(I thought SP DID Pri..)

* * *

Cowtails: *sitting on her old bed* *sighs and stares at the ring on her finger*

* * *

Skipper: *turns on the TV* I think I need to see this...

(on screen)

Cowtails: *staring at the ring*

Kid: *comes in* So you're engaged to the freak?

Cowtails: *nods* And he's NOT a freak!

Kid: *smirks*

Cowtails: Why are you-

Kid: *rips the ring off her finger and throws it somewhere in the room*

Cowtails: AAH! NO!

Kid: *puts a different ring on her finger* Well that's cancelled because now you live with me.

Cowtails: *about to cry* I don't love you like I love him!

Kid: Too bad!

* * *

Kowalski: *clearly annoyed*

Skipper: Well you know what we have to do!

Private: Bust in and save her and get SP to kill him?

Skipper: I like the way you think Private!

SP: Of course I'll kill him.. HE GETS NAMES WRONG! Plus he is ruining my friend's life!

Skipper: Move out!

Private: *follows Skipper*

Skipper: *busts into the room*

Kid: *was dipping Cowtails like the end of a dance*

Cowtails: *glaring daggers and crying*

Kid: *drops her*

Cowtails: GAH!

Kid: So what do you want now? *throws her over into the corner*

Cowtails: OW!

SP: You. Die. *smirks*

Kowalski: DUCK AND COVER!

Private/Skipper: *hides behind the doorway*

Cowtails: *gulp* *runs past SP to where the guys are* Oh geez thank you...one slight problem...

Skipper: Can't it wait until we get back to the HQ?! *starts going*

Cowtails: NO! the ring! I don't want this ring! *takes Kid's ring off and crushes it* I wanna find the one Kowalski gave me but Kid threw it somewhere!

SP: *gets out gun* GOODNIGHT! *shoots at the Kid*

Kid: *dead* (I like to think that some point when SP is in mage form, the KID isn't really dead. And thinks SP is Private's pet.)

Cowtails: That was easy...*digs around in the PoM stuff* Gotta be here somewhere...AHA! FOUND IT! *puts ring back on* Okay now we can go..

SP: Yep! *teleports back to HQ* My BF isn't going to be happy that I left without him again...Oh well...

Tux: *waddles over and reaches up* Mummy!

SP: Ye- O.O *picks up Tux* Whoa...


	105. Chapter 105

Skipper/Cowtails: *heads back*

Cowtails: *picks up Angel*

Angel: *baby giggle*

Cowtails: *ruffles Angel's feathers* You're growing up waaay too fast...only six months old and you're already laughing, crawling, trying to talk, using your powers...

Angel: *smiles at Kowalski* Dada!

Cowtails: O.O First word! :D

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Cowtails: EEEP! WEDDING DAY FOR BEELLAAAA! *runs around excited*

SP: *giggles* I can't believe my little sister is getting married!

Skipper: *upstairs with the guys* *nervous* Oh gosh...the whole zoo is coming to see this...oh for the love of Manfredi and Johnson!

Kowalski: It's going to be fine. But-

Rico: *nudges him hard*

Kowalski: OW!

Private: *giggles and puts a bow tie on SKipper* You'll be fine Skippah!

(later at the actual wedding in the park)

Skipper: *standing at the front, with the guys and the bridesmaids waiting for the bride to come out* *gulps* 'The entire zoo...is here...'

SP: *giggles* This is awesome...

Cowtails: *whispers* I know.. :D

Bella: *finally walking up nervously* 'THE. WHOLE. ZOO. IS HERE!'

SP: *mutters, Finally...*

Cowtails: *gives Bella a thumbs up*

Skipper: *gets super nervous*

Private: *whispers* Skippah you'll be fine!

Mason: *is the minister*

Bella: *small smile*

SP: *small squeal* it's happenin'!

Mason: *says all the stuff he's supposed to* Now, Skipper, do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Skipper: *nervous* I do...

Mason: Bella, do you take Skipper to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Bella: *happily* I do!

SP; :D

Mason: *yawn* and all this stuff, I pronounce you penguin and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Skipper: :D *kisses Bella while the entire zoo claps*

SP: *squeals* WOO HOO! *had been holding Ninja in one arm while she held Tux with the other arm*

Tux/Ninja: *chirps happily*

Angel/Dallas: *are in the audience being held by Marlene* :D

Skipper: *hooks arms with Bella and walks out*

Cowtails: *does the same with Kowalski and follows*

Private: *does the same with SP and follows* :D

SP: *laughs*

Tux/Ninja: *waddles behind chirping happily*

* * *

Cowtails: *running around again* ANOTHER WEDDING! :D

Private: *upstairs* I'm more nervous than Skippah was! *breathing heavy*

Kowalski: You should've seen SP.. She was more nervous than you!

SP: *downstairs* * AHHHHHH! NO DRESS! *running away*

Bella: *chasing her* GET BACK HERE! *somehow gets dress on her* *Walks out to Cowtails* Ugh... My sis is a pain...

Cowtails: *giggles* Don't worry. *look darkens* You two will have WAY harder times getting a dress on me. *mood lightens again* But anyway! HAPPY DAY!

Private: *standing where Skipper was with the entire zoo again and the guys behind him*

Cowtails: *waiting with Bella* :D

SP: *VERY nervously walking up the so called aisle* O.O *thinks, MYSTIC HELP ME.*

Private: *nearly faints when he sees how pretty SP looks in a dress*

Mason: *says all the stuff again* Private, do you take SP to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Private: *cheerfully answers* I do!

Cowtails: *giggles*

Mason: Do you, SP, take Private to be your lawfully wedded husband?

SP: 'Seriously, thats why we are here, right?' I do. *smiles sweetly at Private*

Mason: I now pronounce you penguin and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Private: :D :D :D *beyond happy* *kisses SP*

Cowtails: *whistles*

Bella: *laughs*

Private: *exits with SP* :D

Cowtails: *follows*

Skipper: *follows*

SP: *dancing* I'm so happpppyyyyyy!

Cowtails: *giggles*

Private: now the only one left is...

Cowtails: *gulp* Yes I know Private...I'm already nervous..

Kowalski: *blush* Oh yeah...

Cowtails: *wakes up the next day* *doesn't run around in joy this time* *runs around* AAAHHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE!

SP: *takes out a rope*

Bella: *gets out the dress* COME HERE YOU!

SP/Bella: *chase Cowtails*

Cowtails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Private: *helping Kowalski* *hears Cowtails screaming* OH dear...probably trying to put a dress on Cowtails...

SP: *had tied Cowtails to floor* Great! Now we got to replace your PJs with a d-

Bella: SP?

SP: Ohh yea... *uses teleporting skills to teleport a dress on Cowtails* *unties Cowtails* THERE!

Cowtails: Wearing a dress feels..weird..

(later)

Marlene: *comes in* Hey! What's up? I heard you needed to ask me a question before the wedding?

Cowtails: I'm about to have to go..so one question..HOW DO I NOT LOOK STUPID?!

Marlene: Just...don't trip.

Cowtails: Got it...

Marlene: *leaves to get in the audience*

SP: *runs out of HQ* So awesome!

Bella: *follows SP*

Mason: *minister again*

Private: *standing behind Kowalski* :D You'll do great!

Kowalski: 'Wheres my clipboard when I need it?!'

Cowtails: *walks in nervously* 'Don't trip...don't trip..' *trips and lands on face* 'Great...' *walks the rest of the way, embarrassed*

Kowalski: *nervous* 'Clipboard if you can make yourself magically appear.. DO IT!'

Mason: *says all the stuff* Cowtails, do you take Kowalski as you lawfully wedded husband?

Cowtails: I-i-i do...

Mason: Kowalski, do you take Cowtails as your lawfully wedded wife?

Kowalski: 'Dang it.. So no clipboard...' I do. *small smile*

SP/Bella: WOO! *squeals*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

Mason: I now pronounce you penguin and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Kowalski: :D *kisses Cowtails*

Cowtails: :D

SP: That was awesome!

Cowtails: *nodding* Now if you'll excuse me..I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS DRESS. *runs downstairs*

Private: *rolls eyes*

SP: *giggles*


	106. Chapter 106

Cowtails: So SP, where are you and Private going?

SP: Um...

Cowtails: 'cause Marlene is babysitting Angel and Dallas...

SP: O.O *just remembered about Tux* UM UM.. now I'm just worried about my kid...more than thinking where to go... *picks up Tux*

Tux: *whines*

SP: Sorry sweetie but No, you can't come...

Marlene: Hey, I can babysit for everyone! I love babies!

SP: Ok then.. But I must warn you... Tux can be a troublemaker when he wants too... teleporting people and attacking with his dark powers... *puts Tux down* Be a good boy for Marlene okay?

Tux: *chirps happily*

Marlene: *takes Ninja* Don't worry. All of the kids are in good hands. So, where are you going with Private?

SP: Let me think... Oh yes Now I remember! Las Vegas! *adorable smile* I love it there! *squeal*

Private: That would be fun!

Marlene: and Bella, what about you and Skipper?

Bella: Maybe.. Um.. No thats too childish...

Cowtails: *reads her mind* DISNEY WORLD IS SO NOT CHILDISH I love it there! You're never too old to go to Disney World!

Bella: *embarrassed blush* But some people think it's childish!

SP: Cowtails is so right! DISNEY WORLD IS FOR EVERYONE!

Cowtails: As for me and Kowalski...HAWAIII!

SP: Cool!

(A WHILE LATER)

Cowtails: *hiding in the back of a plane with Kowalski* I can't wait...*squeal*

Kowalski: *chuckle*

* * *

SP: *groan* Nobody told me it would take forever!

Private: *rolls eyes* it's only been ten minutes, SP..

SP: WHAT?! Dang it...

Private: *giggles* Soon we'll be in Los Vegas, and we can sneak off this plane. Okay?

* * *

Cowtails: *fell asleep in Kowalski's lap a long time ago*

* * *

SP: Ugh.. ok... *leans against a hard part of the plane and falls asleep out of boredom*

* * *

Kowalski: *has his flippers wrapped around Cowtails

* * *

Private: *sigh* *moves SP over so she's leaning on him*

* * *

Flight attendant: What's that sir? you heard talking back there? That's ridiculous, there's only piles of luggage back there.

Man: Well I heard something.

Flight attendant: I'll check...*sigh*

Cowtails: *still asleep*

* * *

SP: My cookie... zZZZ... Don't take it... It's mine... ZZZZ...

* * *

Kowalski: *whispers Cowtails! Wake up!*

* * *

Private: *chuckles*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* What is it?

Flight attendant: *right in front of the pile that they're behind* *freezes* Hello? WHo's there?

Kowalski: *whispers, someone is coming...*

* * *

SP: Meh.. I don't want sugar... I want my cookie...

* * *

Cowtails: *starts climbing* Come on, follow me...

* * *

Private: *laughs* Dreaming about cookies..

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

SP: ZZZ.. Forget about the cookie... Where did Private go...? ZZZZ... I hope he didn't eat all my candy again... ZZZZ...

(Let's say Cowtails scared the FA away)

Private: *sighs* Oh SP...

SP: *cuddles up to Private* Found mah cookie...

* * *

Private: *smiles sweetly* *wraps flippers around SP*

*A while later*

Private: SP! We're here!

SP: Huh? Finally!

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails, we're here!

* * *

Private: *opens the hatch* Come on this way!

* * *

Cowtails: Yippee! *grabs bag and hops out the hatch*

* * *

SP: YAHOO! *jumps out* I hope I don't break my leg again!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

Private: *follows*

* * *

Cowtails: *finds a hotel somewhere* It's five star...we could sneak in an empty room?

Kowalski: *nods, studying the hotel*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and climbs up the fire escape and onto a ledge* *opens a window* This one's good!

Kowalski: *follows still taking glances at some parts of the hotel*

Cowtails: *hops on the bed* Man this hotel is like the one you and the chimps were in in Madagscar Three!

Kowalski: *looks around* Huh.. Yeah it is...

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and whacks Kowalski with a pillow*

Kowalski: Ow... What was that for?

Cowtails: For fun...*does it again*

Kowalski: AHH! *whines* Quit hitting me with a pillowwwww!

Cowtails: *giggles* Make me! *hits him again*

Kowalski: *playful smirk* You just did not Hit me again! *jumps on bed and lightly tickles Cowtails*

Cowtails: *wiggles away* Yes I did! *does it again*

Kowalski: You just crossed it! *tackles Cowtails and tickles her* This is why we don't hit me with a pillow!

Cowtails: *squeal* NOOOO!

(Later in Los Vegas Hotel)

SP: *walks into bathroom* *shuts door and locks it* *does her shower stuff*

Private: *relaxes on the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: *wiggles away again* This is war! (TO THE RIGHT, TO THE LEFT-Okay I'm done xD) *whacks Kowalski with the pillow again*

Kowalski: Owwwww... No fair! *grabs a different pillow and whacks Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *walks out of bathroom with red clothes on* *looks in her bag* would someone explain why there is a dress in my bag? I don't remember packing it.. *frowns*

* * *

Cowtails: Yes fair! *whacks him again*

* * *

Private: *giggles* Bella may have put that in there secretly..

* * *

Kowalski: *whacks* You started it!

* * *

SP: I would murder her if she did.

Private: Well...maybe I did...

* * *

Cowtails: *lands in the giant pile of pillows*

* * *

SP: Ah ha! I knew it! Dresses look horrible on me! HOW COULD YOU!

* * *

Kowalski: Good thing there's pillows there...

* * *

Private: SP you look beautiful in dresses! :D

* * *

Cowtails: Okay...I wanna go swimming! Since it's almost night time, there's nobody out there!

* * *

SP: Nu-uh! Dresses are way toooo girly..

* * *

Kowalski: Ok then. *smile*

* * *

Private: Not necessarily...

* * *

Cowtails: *goes in the bathroom and puts swimsuit on* Oh crud...Kowalski's supposed to see me in a bikini? Uh...no thanks...*puts Tshirt and shorts on over it* Not until we get there, this is gonna be embarrassing..

* * *

SP: How would you know? You're not a girl! *laughs* When in the world would I wear a dress anyway?

* * *

Kowalski: *pacing in the bedroom* are you ready yet Cowtails?

* * *

Private: Um...heh...*pulls out a brochure for a dance in the casino* Romantic evening for couples?

* * *

Cowtails: *comes out* Yeah... *gets to the pool* Man it's dark out here...*gulp* *takes off shorts and t shirt and jumps in the pool*

* * *

SP: O.o Um... *double takes* THE CASINO?! But fine fine... Wait... Where did you get that...Brochure.. Did you go somewhere when I was taking a shower?

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*


	107. Chapter 107

Private: Um..I went downstairs...

* * *

Cowtails: Come on! *splashes Kowalski*

* * *

SP: OHHHH... *sighs* *sits on bed* i am bored...

* * *

Kowalski: Ok ok.. hold your horses Miss Bikini... *jumps in water*

* * *

Private: Well..there's a whole Las Vegas out there...what would you like to do?

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Okay, that's not funny.

* * *

SP: IDK... Thats why I'm bored!

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts* AW why not?

Cowtails: *blushing* It's embarrassing..

Kowalski: Oh well.. *splashes Cowtails* Thats for splashing me...

Cowtails: Oh really? Yeah? *splashes Kowalski big time*

Kowalski: HEY! *splashes Cowtails again** No one is allowed to splash me!

Cowtails: Oh really? What are you gonna do? Chase me to death? Even if you are a penguin, you can't outswim me!

Kowalski: Nope... *goes underwater and grabs Cowtails foot, pulling her underwater*

Cowtails: HEY! *holds breath* *underwater, signals "You. Are. Dead."*

Kowalski: BYE BYE! *lets go of Cowtails and swims away in the water really fast*

Cowtails: *swims after him just as quickly* *catches his foot*

Kowalski: AHHH!

Cowtails: *drags him under and goes ahead of him* *says, SUCKER!*

Kowalski: *growls* *and if this even freaking possible, he catches up and grabs Cowtails leg pulls her backwards then goes ahead with a smirk*

Cowtails: *starts choking on water* *coughs and goes up to the surface* *is choking*

Kowalski: *surfaces* ARE YOU OK?!

Cowtails: *stops* Yep! Gotcha! *continues ahead of Kowalski* *surfaces again* HA! I BEAT YOU!

Kowalski: Dang it... *pouts*

Cowtails: Haha! *gets out and hops onto the diving board* I'm enjoying this too much! *dives in*

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

SP: *sighs* Still bored...

* * *

Cowtails: *pops up in front of kowalski* I'M HAVING FUN ALREADY! *giggles*

* * *

Private: We could go to that dance...*holds up the brochure again*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle* I can see that...

* * *

SP: *annoyed* I know what you mean.. It isn't a dramatic movie, so you don't have to hold up the thingy. *looks through her bag*

Private: *giggle* So...?

* * *

Cowtails: *does flips in the water*

* * *

SP: What does the dress look like again?

* * *

Kowalski: Are you sure you're a person? That looks like something an DOLPHIN would do... *laughs*

* * *

Private: Well...it's short...ish...and it's shiny...and it's your favorite colah!

* * *

Cowtails: What like Doris? *floats on her back*

* * *

SP: *takes out the dress* WHAT THE WHAT! Short... O.O 'Kill Me now...'

* * *

Kowalski: Whos Doris?

* * *

Private: *smiles nervously* Would you put it on for me?

* * *

Cowtails: *facepalm* nevermind...*gets out and picks the lock to the store room* *gets out a towel*

* * *

SP: *jaw drops* Fine. But only cause you're adorable. *goes into the bathroom and shuts the door* *switches her clothes with the dress* .-. This is my death. *walks out of bathroom* This is weird... I feel weird...

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps out of pool and shakes his feathers to shake the water off*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles*

* * *

Private: *stares like he did at the comics in Danger Wears A Cape* (OMG. PRIVATE-YOU-)

* * *

Kowalski: What?

* * *

SP: *annoyed* Uh hellooo?

* * *

Cowtails: Nothing, you're just cute. *starts walking*

* * *

Private: *shakes head* Uh yes, yes, ready?

* * *

Kowalski: *follows* I'm not cute!

Cowtails: Yes you are! *giggle*

Kowalski: Preposterous!

Cowtails: Fine fine...*smirks* *says, Then you're sexy.* *goes into the room*

Kowalski: *Blush* *follows*

Cowtails: *smirks and changes into pajamas* *turns on the TV*

Kowalski: *jumps on the bed and falls asleep in two seconds*

* * *

Private: *leads the way* HA! We're here! *is in a club like place that's dark with the lights and loud music everywhere*

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* *yawns and falls asleep*

* * *

Private: do you want to dance?

SP: Um. To be honest, I don't know how to do a couple dance.. (at least not in human form XD)

Private: It's okay! Just follow me! *smile*

SP: 'I'm. GONNA. DIE.' *weak smile*

Private: *puts flippers around SP's waist* Just take two steps forward, one step back..

SP: *big blush* *does what Private told her to do*

Private: See? You're doing fine!

* * *

Cowtails: *yawns and wakes up* ? Where-? Oh yeah...married..honeymoon...*leans back and smiles*

* * *

SP: *small smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *still sleeping*

* * *

Private: *kisses SP*

Girls around them: Awww!

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and goes and takes a shower* *is now wearing short shorts and a tank top*

* * *

SP: *kisses back*

Private: *smiles* I'm having a good time, what about you?

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes Kowalski* Hey! Wake up!

* * *

SP: Yep! *smiles back*

* * *

Kowalski: Huh.. What?

* * *

Private: Just don't get drunk..

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! Wake up! We fell asleep before we could go to this awesome club down the street!

* * *

SP: Don't worry i won't get drunk!

* * *

Kowalski: So you're saying we have to leave right this second? *sits up, rubbing eyes*

* * *

Private: Alright...giggles* *sits at the bar*

Bartender: *hands Private and SP shot glasses*

Private: Oh no, I dont-

Bartender: Come on, try it!

Private: *tastes the beer* Ohhh..that's good..

* * *

Cowtails: YES! *excited squeal* It's like a dance club!

Kowalski: *rolls off the bed* Ok.. Just don't drunk again! You thought a table was.. Gha.. I can't remember...

* * *

Private: *drinks like five glasses* :D *falls off the barstool*

* * *

Cowtails: YIPPEE! *runs to the club and starts dancing* WOOOO! *you can barely hear over the loud music and people talking*

* * *

SP: Oh Private.. *shakes head* Wait- WHY ARE YOU DRINKING MORE THAN ONE?!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows* Man it's louder than the last club we went to!

* * *

Private: Don't worry about it babe *hiccups* *slurrs when he talks* I'm fine...

* * *

Cowtails: I KNOW! :D*goes crazy* *gets surrounded by people who are watching her dance and cheering*

Kowalski: *wanders over to the bar*

* * *

Private: *wraps flipper around SP and gives her "a look"* Oh, I'm fine babe...Why don't you take a drink?

* * *

Cowtails: *still dancing*

Bartender: *confused, but gives Kowalski a glass* On the house!


	108. Chapter 108

SP: One drink! Thats it! *drinks glass* 'Just one glass even if it is really good!'

* * *

Kowalski: hmm... what does beer taste like? *tastes drink* :D Really good! *drinks the rest of it*

* * *

Private: Come on...*gets the bartender to refill the glasses* *drinks another glass* Come on you have to drink more than one!

* * *

Cowtails: *jaw drops* Kowalski! *runs over* Are you...?! *facepalm*

* * *

SP: What?! Since when?!

* * *

Kowalski: *had drunk more than five* It's good...

* * *

Private: For me baby? *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: You told me not to get drunk! And now look at you!

* * *

SP: Fine Fine... *drinks another* *thinks, just remember the spell...As long as I do that, I won't be totally drunk..*

* * *

Kowalski: *slurs when talking* I'm fine...

* * *

Private: *clings to SP* *seductive look* Drink with me, baby...

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* *sits next to Kowalski* You're not fine!

Bartender: *hands her a drink*

Cowtails: Um...I don't think I should drink...

* * *

SP: O.o Oh come on Private!

* * *

Kowalski: But It's good... *begging eyes for her to drink*

* * *

Private: *begging face* Please babe? Do it for me?

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* Fine...ONE drink...*drinks it* Aw man, that is good...

* * *

SP: Fine...*drinks one more* *jumps off stool* *stumbles* Oh, a little dizzy...

Private: *catches SP* *seductive smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *keeps on drinking* *totally drunk* You were right Kowalski...*giggling uncontrollably*

* * *

SP: *blush*

* * *

Kowalski: *wink*

* * *

Private: *rubs SP's hips* Want to go back to the room yet..? *smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushes*

* * *

SP: *blushes harder* Yes... *thinks, so I can whack you with a frying pan from my bag...*

Private: *leads SP back to the room and instantly pins her to the bed* *smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *is drinking more and more* *getting more drunk*

* * *

SP: Prrrivate! I need to..Um get something from my bag.

* * *

Kowalski: *watching with seductive smile*

* * *

Private: I don't think so...*kisses down SP's neck*

* * *

Cowtails: Why are you looking at me like that? *confused face*

* * *

SP: ... *sigh*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh no reason...

* * *

Private: Don't try to hide it, you enjoy this..*smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* *hops down off the stool*

* * *

SP: *stares*

* * *

Kowalski: *gets of the stool* Want to go back to the room? *seductive look*

Cowtails: *blushing and giggling* Sure...

* * *

Private: *rubs SP's hips again*

* * *

Kowalski: *takes Cowtails back to the room*

* * *

SP: *blushing* 'Come on.. Ignore it.. Ignore it...'

Private: *smirks and rubs harder*

* * *

Cowtails: *stumbling the whole time* *half smile*

* * *

SP: *blushes harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *places Cowtails on the bed*

Cowtails: *blushing* U-um...

* * *

Private: *smirks and does the ACTUAL...thing...* (NAMI'S CREATION.)

* * *

Kowalski: *gets on bed and rubs Cowtails hips*

* * *

SP: O.O

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing worse* Um K-kowalski..? Wh-what are you doing?

* * *

Private: *smirking* Come on, you're enjoying this...

SP: 'You wish...'

* * *

Kowalski: *smirk* Don't worry babe you'll like it.. *rubs harder*

* * *

Private: *smiling seductively*

_—-_

Cowtails: *blushing* *gulps* 'Oh sh**...'

* * *

SP: 'Tomorrow you're gonna die.. from my no more beer lecture..'

* * *

Kowalski: *continues doing other stuff*

* * *

Private: *stops* *passes out*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! *enjoys this* No! I'm not enjoying it!

Kowalski: Yes you are...

Cowtails: Gezz...*moans on accident* 'Da**it! Please pass out soon!'

Kowalski: *continues for a while before passing out*

Cowtails: *sigh* Finally...*falls asleep*

(the next morning)

Cowtails: *wakes up with a small headache because she didn't drink as much as Kowalski* *sighs and takes a pill to make the headache go away* *remembers last night* OH dear...I hope I don't get...pregnant again..

Kowalski: *still passed out*

Cowtails: How do I wake him up and make sure he knows he's in trouble at the same time? Hmmmmm...*gets next to Kowalski's face* *sings loudly and offkey* TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!

Kowalski: AHHHH! *jumps up* I DIDN'T DO IT! Wait- What did I do?

Cowtails: *hands on hips, tapping foot* You got drunk. You got me drunk. And I'm PRETTY SURE you got me pregnant again. *sigh*

Kowalski: *taps flippers together nervously* S-Sorry...

* * *

SP: *frowns at Private* *Stands on floor* Time for the wake up call... *eyes glow red* PRIVVVVVATE!

Private: GAH! MY HEAD! *rubs head* Owie...

* * *

Cowtails: It's okay...let's just um..enjoy the rest of this week?

* * *

SP: *stamps foot with still glowing eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: Sure.

* * *

Private: What? What did I do?

* * *

Cowtails: Good! 'Cause I saw this thing that you can swim with dolphins! They're coming by the near side of the island and they only do it once every year! Can we go? Please please please?

* * *

SP: So many things... Got drunk, got me to put on a dress, got me Kind of drunk, AND PROBABLY GOT ME PREGNANT AGAIN! WHEN ONE WAS ON THE WAY!

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah sure. *smile*


	109. Chapter 109

Private: *puts head down* Sorry...

* * *

Cowtails: Yay! *puts on bikini under clothes and leaves* *goes to the thing at the beach* *pays the guy at the stand*

Guy: Go ahead, have fun!

Cowtails: Yay! Come on Kowalski! There they are! There's no people out there though...more for us! *jumps in the water*

* * *

SP: *frown* *eyes stop glowing* It's wayyyyyy too hard to stay mad at you!

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps in water too*

* * *

Private: *small smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *swims around with the dolphins for a while with Kowalski* *waves hi at all of them* *spots a familiar dolphin and freezes*

Doris: Kowalski?

Cowtails: *hides behind a dolphin*

Doris: *swims over* Oh Kowalski...I've missed you so much!

Kowalski: Huh? Who? what? 'Who is she? AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?! She looks familiar though...' 'Wait! She's Doris!' Oh hey Doris.. *looks around* 'Where did Cowtails go?'

Doris: *huggles Kowalski* Kowalski I haven't seen you in forever! *kisses his cheek*

Cowtails: *growls from behind a random dolphin*

Kowalski: Um... *embarrassed blush*

Doris: *smile* Kowalski didn't you miss me?

Cowtails: OKAY ENOUGH! *swims over* Put him down and keep your flippers off of him!

Doris: Who the heck are you?!

Cowtails: I'm his...*looks at hand* wife!

Doris: WIFE?! YOU'RE CRAZY!

Kowalski: Um.. Doris? She is my wife...

Doris: But I thought-WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING OBSESSED WITH ME?! YOU JERK!

Cowtails: HEY! No one calls him a jerk but me!

Doris: You shut up!

Cowtails: WHY YOU! *tackles Doris into the water*

Doris: *tries to strangle her*

Kowalski: Oh dear...

Doris: *can breathe underwater* *holds her under*

Cowtails: *CAN'T breathe underwater* *struggles and kicks* *tries to get air from the surface*

Kowalski: *panics* *dives underwater* *pulls Cowtails from Doris grip and brings Cowtails to the surface* THAT DOLPHIN IS CRAZY! Trying to kill someone... *shivers*

Cowtails: *coughing and breathing heavy*

Doris: One day...*points at her with a glare* ONe day I'll get you...*swims away with all the other dolphins*

Cowtails: *glaring in the direction she went* Well this was a fun idea...

Kowalski: *shudders* That was scary... That dolphin scares me...

Cowtails: She scares me now too...*giggles* You used to be so obsessed with her...in one episode you were tracking her! *laughs*

Kowalski: Well I forgot about her!

Cowtails: *giggle* So...there's still stuff to do while we're at the beach! *swims around*

Kowalski: *laughs*

Cowtails: *starts messing around in the sand* *smiles like a child* :D

Kowalski: Thats cute Cowtails... *chuckle*

Cowtails: It is not cute!

Some random couple walking by: AWWW look at that girl playing in the sand! So cute!

Cowtails: *pouts*

Kowalski: Told ya!

Cowtails: *smirks and reaches over to the water* *splashes Kowalski*

Kowalski: NYA! *jumps out of water*

Cowtails: That's what you get for calling me cute! *sees a jellyfish* OOOH! A jellyfish! *gets stung* OW!

Kowalski: Oh dear, are you ok?

Cowtails: *hands starts swelling* *hides it* Uh yeah I'm fine..*winces*

Kowalski: *frowns*

Cowtails: WHat? I'll be fine...*hand gets water on it* OWWWWIE!

Kowalski: Did you get stung?

Cowtails: *holds up swollen hand* Okay, so maybe it's a little worse than I thought..

Kowalski: Oh my...

Cowtails: What's with all the 'oh my's and 'oh dear's? You sound like Private...*giggle*

Kowalski: Yeah I know... *laughs* *gets out bandages from nowhere and bandages Cowtails hand*

Cowtails: *sighs* *accidentally says,Come on sunset, hurry up! Romantic evening on the beach *squeal* would be epic!* *leans back against a rock and sticks feet in the water*

Kowalski: *sits next to Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sigh* Long day...But a happy day! Sorta...*leans head against the rock and looks at the sky*

Kowalski: *smile*

Cowtails: *leans on Kowalski's shoulder, staring at the water* It's pretty out there...

Kowalski: *smile* Not as pretty as you...

Cowtails: *blush* Aww you're sweet

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly*

Cowtails: *ruffles Kowalski's feathers a little* You're so cute when you do that!

Kowalski: *blush* I'm not cute!

Cowtails: Yes you aarrrre! *sing song voice*

Kowalski: Don't make me tickle you...

Cowtails: *stands up quickly* No, you won't tickle me...*pats Kowalski's head like a dog* You're too cute! *takes off running*

Kowalski: *chases Cowtails* Get back here!

Cowtails: AH! NO! *runs faster*

Same couple from earlier: AWwwwww..

Girl: That's so cute!

Cowtails: *growls as she runs by them*

Kowalski: *still chasing Cowtails*

Cowtails; *trips* *does a flip in the air before landing* O.O THAT WAS AWESOME! Uh oh...

Kowalski: *tackles Cowtails and tickles her*

Cowtails: NOOOO!

Girl: Why don't you do that to me Robert?!

Guy: Um...can we stop stalking them?

Kowalski: Yes!

Cowtails: *slips away* HA!

Kowalski: *pouts*

Cowtails: AWWW poor Kowalski...you're still cute when you do that :D *starts the sort of long walk back to the hotel*

Kowalski: *follows*

Cowtails: It's nice out here...to be walking home. *sigh* *gets tackled by some boy her age* WHOA! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

?: You don't remember me? *smirk*

Cowtails: *studies him* Nooooo? *narrows eyes* Should I?

Kowalski: ...

Cowtails: WAIT A SECOND!

?: Remember me now? *smirking*

Cowtails: *blushing* Yes...Phillip...

Kowalski: *walks up* And who the heck is Phillip?

Phillip: Her boyfriend. *stands up and helps her up*

Cowtails: *scratches the back of my neck* Well...

Kowalski: *lifts brow*

Phillip: Well what? We never broke up, and you just suddenly disappeared. Your grandma never would tell anyone where you went, but now I finally found you. *puts arm around her*

Cowtails: *blushing* Uhm...uh...

Kowalski: *gives Cowtails a look*

Cowtails: What? Don't look at me like that!

Phillip: So uh..I know you're with two girls and the characters from the show you like...and I see this one. Where are the others?

Cowtails: Uh...Disneyland...Vegas...

Phillip: ?

Kowalski: they are on their honeymoon...

Phillip: Oh that makes sense. So, you two are here with the crazy one and his doll?

Cowtails: Uh..no...we're here alone.

Phillip: Whyyyyy? *gives her a look*

Kowalski: '..This won't end well.'

Cowtails: Because..uh...*says quickly to Kowalski, HELP PLEASE! He was an abusive boyfriend, every time I tried to dump him he would nearly kill me...if he finds out...I'm dead!*

Phillip: *sees the ring on her finger* What is that ring for? *narrows eyes*

Cowtails: Um...*backs away toward Kowalski* I may kind of be on a honeymoon as well...

Phillip: WHAT?!

Kowalski: *jumps in front of Cowtails* YOU. STAY. AWAY. FROM HER!

Cowtails: *cowers* *says,Kowalski he may not be skilled in fighting like we are but he's extremely-*

Phillip: *Kicks Kowalski and throws him a few feet away*

Cowtails: Strong..*whimpers*

Phillip: *throws her over his shoulder and starts running*

Cowtails: *is resting her head on her hand on his back* What a great honeymoon...*sigh*

Kowalski: *slides after them* HEY BRING HER BACK!


	110. Chapter 110

Phillip: NOPE! *runs faster*

Cowtails: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Kowalski: BRING MY WIFE BACK YOU MORON!

Cowtails: *blushes* :D

Phillip: *dives to the left and throws her into an empty dumpster*

Cowtails: HEY!

Phillip: *jumps in and shuts the top*

Cowtails: It's dark in here! *yells* KOWAL-

Phillip: *covers her mouth and blindfolds her* *holds a knife to her throat*

Cowtails: *gulp*

Kowalski: *slowly walks toward dumpster* 'Cowtails?'

Cowtails: *reads his mind* *says,DUMPSTER! LOOK IN THE DUMPSTER!*

Kowalski: *opens the dumpster* GET AWAY FROM HER!

Phillip: *presses knife into her neck* I wouldn't come any closer.

Cowtails: *can't see anything or talk*

Kowalski: *growls fiercely* *eyes darken*

Phillip: *ties her hands behind her back* Be right back, babe. *tackles Kowalski off the side of the dumpster and locks her inside*

Cowtails: *sitting in the dark, with a blindfold and no way to talk or move and a bleeding neck* *sigh*

Kowalski: *punches Phillip wildly*

Phillip: *can't fight back* OW OW OW EE OOF I- STOP OW PLEASE OW

Kowalski: STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!

Phillip: OW OKAY OW OW I'M DONE! *runs away with the key*

Kowalski: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT KEY! *sigh* *tries to break open the top*

Cowtails: *mumbles through the stuff that's on her mouth* *struggles to get hands free*

Kowalski: UGH! 'Any ideas?'

Cowtails: *says, I think I saw some spare stuff in the trash bags across the alley. You might find some wires or something to pick the lock*

Kowalski: *runs over to the trash bags* Hmmm... *luckily finds some wires* *runs back and tries to pick lock*

Cowtails: *feels something bite her foot* *can't scream because of the thing over her mouth* *OWW! I think there are rats in here, so hurry!* *feels more bites*

Kowalski: *picks lock*

Cowtails; *is screaming inside her head, OW! KNOCK IT OFF YOU STUPID RATS! OWWW!*

Kowalski: *jumps in and takes the thing off Cowtails mouth* *then unties her hands*

Cowtails: Um...*takes blindfold off* *sigh* Why does everything happen on the days when I'm having FUN?!

Kowalski: *shrugs*

Cowtails: *walks the rest of the way to the hotel room* *flops onto the bed face first* I hate this...

Kowalski: You hate what?

* * *

SP: *struggling to call Bella over and over* WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER!

* * *

Cowtails: THIS DAY! MY LIFE!

* * *

Skipper: Bella, your phone is ringing.

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh*

* * *

Bella: *answers* WHATTTTT!

SP: calm down miss cranky... Anything strange happen last night?

Bella: *narrows eyes* Like what?

SP: Like... I don't know... A HUSBAND GETTING DRUNK!

Bella: Um..No.

SP: Ugh.. Oh well... Got to give Private the no more beer lecture...*hangs up*

* * *

Skipper: What was she on about?

* * *

Private: Uh oh...

* * *

Cowtails: *curls up and falls asleep quickly,snuggling one of the pillows*

* * *

Bella: She was saying something about a husband getting drunk..

* * *

SP: *and she gives Private the beer lecture* Just because beer tastes good that doesn't mean you should drink it, it can get you in big trouble... Plus you do things that could get your wife pregnant.. *continues*

* * *

Kowalski: *gets on bed and falls asleep*

* * *

Skipper: So what, did this happen to her? *puts flippers on hips*

* * *

Private: *listens while looking guilty*

* * *

Cowtails: *sleeptalk* Yes...Austin...kiss me! *kisses the pillow*

* * *

Bella: I guess...

* * *

SP: *finishes* Okay I'm done. *falls asleep on bed*

Private: *sigh* *wraps flippers around SP and falls asleep*

* * *

Cowtails: *is now kissing Kowalski's flipper* Austiin...

Kowalski: *keeps sleeping*

* * *

SP: Meh... Commander... We are gonna crash.. ZZZZZ THE CLONES HAVE GOTTEN AWAY...

Private: *wakes up* ?

* * *

Cowtails: *is hugging Kowalski* *cuddles up to him* I love you Austin..

* * *

SP: Can't let the clones get away... They'll take away all the beer.. Meh... I'm more worried that the badgers are gonna eat my cookies...

Private: B-badgahs?

* * *

Cowtails: *keeps saying I love you Austin*

* * *

SP: Stupid badger.. Private isn't a cookie... Oh wait... BADGERS EAT PENGUINS! AHHH! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!

Private: *whimpers* She's dreaming about- Ohhh dear..*faints*

* * *

Cowtails: *kissing Kowalski's flipper* Will you marry me Austin?

* * *

SP: AHHHHHHH! *wakes up* That was weird... A badger ate Private... *stares at Private* Ummmm Private?

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* O.O

* * *

Private: *out cold*

* * *

Cowtails: *mumbling* Love...Austin...marry...

* * *

SP: YO PRIVATE! *gets out drums and plays them loudly*

* * *

Kowalski: COWTAILS!

* * *

Private: GAAHH! *falls backwards off the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* AAHH WHAT?!

* * *

SP: *giggles* Anyway, why in the name of tuna were you passed out?

* * *

Kowalski: Who in the world is Austin?

Cowtails: Oh...heh..austin..you see, I can explain that..

* * *

Private: You were dreaming about badgahs..eating me..

* * *

Kowalski: Explain then.. It's not the name that bothers me... It was the fact that you were kissing my flipper...Is what bothers me...

* * *

SP: Oh yeah... I was... And no one was there to help...


	111. Chapter 111

Cowtails: Heh...I may be married, but I'm fourteen! I can still dream about hot guys! *crosses arms*

* * *

Private: *gulp* But I was there...BEING EATEN!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

SP: So? It's just a dream! You were dressed like a cookie in my dream anyway... And badgers in my dreams... love cookies!

* * *

Cowtails: Besides, he is just a character on a Disney channel show!

* * *

Private: B-badgah...*faint*

* * *

Kowalski: I guess that makes it even funnier.

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes* *goes outside* *sees a baby badger* :D SOOOO CUTE! *picks it up and runs back inside* But I'll have to hide you or Private will see you! *gets out a box with air holes and puts it inside* There!

* * *

Cowtails: OH haha funny. THIS is funny. *whacks Kowalski off the bed with a pillow* *falls over laughing* OH I can't breathe!

* * *

Private: *wakes up* Wh-what happened?

* * *

Kowalski: GHA! HEY!

* * *

SP: Um, you passed out again. *hugging box close to her*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing hard and holds stomach* *kicks feet* Can't...breathe!

* * *

Private: what's in the box?

SP: NOTHING!

* * *

Cowtails *stops laughing and mocks Kowalski* Whatcha gonna do about it? *makes funny faces at him from the bed*

* * *

Private: Oh..uh...okay.

* * *

Kowalski: *tackles Cowtails and tickles her*

* * *

SP: *lays down, hugging box*

* * *

Cowtails: AHAHH! WHY?! *struggles while giggling*

* * *

Private: Okay...I've got to see what's in the box..

* * *

Kowalski: Cause you whacked me!

* * *

SP: *asleep*

Private: *slowly pulls the box away from SP* okay...*opens box* *screams*

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls over on my stomach* AGH! *reaches for the edge of the bed*

* * *

Baby badger: *squeals cause it was frightened by Private's scream* *jumps out of box and onto the bed*

SP: HUH? WHAT? *picks up baby badger* Hi cutie! Wait.. Wheres the... *notices Private* OH. 'Uh oh...'

* * *

Kowalski: *sits on bed pouting*

* * *

Private: *against the wall* WHY DO YOU HAVE A B-B-BADGAH?!

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...stop looking so sad...*smiles* Or I'll...um...I'll..

* * *

SP: BUT IT'S CUTE! It's just a baby...

Private: A...*gulp* Flesh-eating...baby...

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles innocently*I'll just embarrass you. *sits on Kowalski's lap and cuddles up to him* *watches TV*

* * *

SP: He wouldn't hurt a fly!

* * *

Kowalski: *blush*

* * *

Private: *whimpers* I remembah Becky and Stacy...nevah trust a badgah..

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles but doesn't move*

* * *

SP: *facepalm* Suit yourself! *lays down, holding the baby badger*

Baby Badger: :D

* * *

Private: *pouts*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiling* *says, WHy are you blushing so much? I'm not really doing anything...*

Kowalski: *continues blushing*

* * *

Baby Badger/SP: *falls asleep*

Private: *growls at the badger* Stupid badgah...

* * *

Cowtails: *smirks* AWwwww you're so cute when you blush!

Kowalski: *whines* No I'm not...!

* * *

Private: *continues pouting*

* * *

Cowtails: *cuddles up to him* Aw, yes you are!

* * *

SP: Zzzz...

Baby badger: *wakes up and crawls around the room* *curious noise*

* * *

Kowalski: Nu-uh!

* * *

Private: *fighting stance* STAY BACK EVIL BADGAH!

* * *

Cowtails: *falls asleep on Kowalski's lap*

* * *

Baby Badger: ?

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Private: *whacks the badger away* I SAID STAY BACK!

* * *

Cowtails: *cuddles in sleep* :D

* * *

Baby Badger: *hops back on bed squealing in fear*

SP: *wakes uP* Private! What did you do to the cute little badger?!

Private: I MADE IT STAY AWAY FROM ME, THE FLESH EATING LITTLE BEAST!

SP: PRIVATE THAT IS ENOUGH! IT'S NOT A BEAST! IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND YOU JUST WHACK IT!

Private: *pouts* It is a little beast..

Baby Badger: ):

SP: JUST STOP IT! *eyes glow* I have taken care of a lot of baby badgers and only got a few bites from them! They don't eat people or PENGUINS!

Private: *too busy glaring at Baby Badger to listen*

Baby Badger: *cries and hops into her arms*

SP: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!

Private: No. Why should I listen to you defend something that will kill me?

SP: *glares at Private and storms into the bathroom and locks the door*

Private: *folds flippers and glares at the floor*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* Hmmmm? *doesn't want to get up from Kowalski's lap* Kowalski?

* * *

SP: *sets the baby badger on the toilet lid* *opens a drawer* Razors are here? Lucky... *slices razor across wrists a few times before putting the razor back* GRR!

* * *

Kowalski: Hmm?

* * *

Private: *hears* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: Can I just lay here for the rest of my life? *wraps arms around Kowalski again*

* * *

SP: *ignores Private* *sits on floor*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

Cowtails: I don't think I was kissing..I mean, kidding!

* * *

Private: *knocks on door* SP? Are you alright?

* * *

Kowalski: First time you messed up a sentence... *laughs*

* * *

SP: 'No.. You ticked me off* UGH YES I'M FINE!

* * *

Cowtails: Oh, like you've never done it..*lightly pokes him in the stomach*

* * *

Private: *winces at her yelling* Are you sure?

* * *

Kowalski: Of course I haven't!

* * *

SP: YES! *punches wall*

Private: You don't sound okay! *busts door down* WHY DO YOU HAVE CUTS ON YOU?!

* * *

Cowtails: Yes you have. *yawn* But I won't get into that...*smile*

* * *

SP: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Private: *rolls eyes* SP you're hurting yourself and since I love you, it is my business! Now tell me! Why were you doing this?

* * *

Cowtails: *poking Kowalski In the stomach several times*

* * *

SP: 'Trust me, you don't want to know.'

* * *

Kowalski: Why are you poking me?

* * *

Private: Please tell me!

* * *

Cowtails: because I'm bored...*pokes more*

* * *

SP: *glares at Private* You.

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails cause he doesn't like being poked*

* * *

Private: *face drops* Wh-what?

* * *

Cowtails: *surprised* *kisses back* :D

* * *

SP: YOU! You judge a badger just by looking at them! And you whack it! IT DID NOTHING TO YOU!

Private: *starts crying* I'm sorry! YOu know how scared I am of badgahs!

* * *

Cowtails: *goes back to poking Kowalski* *pokes his flipper, then his face, then his stomach, then his foot, then his beak, then stomach, then his face, then flipper, and continues*

* * *

SP: Yeah but a BABY badger won't hurt anyone!

* * *

Kowalski: Come on Cowtails! *whines*

* * *

Private: I just can't get ovah this fear!

* * *

Cowtails: Come on what? *continues poking his beak*

* * *

SP: Your fear isn't my problem! You hurting the badger is my problem!

* * *

Kowalski: Stop poking me... *whines more*

* * *

Private: I'm sorry!

* * *

Cowtails: *stops* *wiggles around trying to get comfortable, probably creating a certain "problem" with Kowalski*

* * *

Baby badger: *crawls over*

SP: Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the badger!

Private: *whimpers* S-sorry baby b-badgah..

Baby badger: :D *crawls past Private* *happy noise*

SP: *walks out forgetting about her cuts*

Private: *relieved sigh*

SP: *lays on bed* *falls asleep* zzz...

Baby Badger: *lays on end of bed*

Private: *lays on bed and gets as far away from BB as possible*

Baby Badger: *frowns* *but goes to sleep*

Private: *asleep*

* * *

Kowalski: *blush*

Cowtails: *wiggles around trying to get comfortable*

Kowalski: *blushing harder*

Cowtails: What are you blushing about? *giggling*

Kowalski: Ummm nothing...

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow* are you hiding something?

Kowalski: Nooooo...

Cowtails: Kowalski. Out with it. Or I'll tickle you...*moves again, making it worse*

Kowalski: *blushes harder* It's just.. *points*

Cowtails: O.O *dark blush* Yeah...*scoots off Kowalski's lap and away from him* *freaked out*

Kowalski: Heh...

Cowtails: *curls up and watches TV* *ignores Kowalski* *looks really freaked out* *can't stop thinking about it* GAH!

Kowalski: *looking at wall embarrassed*

Cowtails: *twitching* Broken..p-p-promise...*twitch* m-mother...

Kowalski: Promise what...? *looks confused*

(next morning in SP's location)

SP: *yawn* *bored* Meh... Private still asleep... I'm officially bored.. *sits on Private's stomach with a bored look on her face*

* * *

Cowtails: *ignores Kowalski because she's still freaked out*

* * *

Private: ? *opens one eye tiredly* SP what are you doing?

SP: Being bored...

* * *

Cowtails: *faints and falls off the bed*

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* Could you maybe get off of me?

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps off and picks up Cowtails then puts her on the bed*

* * *

SP: Maybe... Why? Is this girl too heavy for you? I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Private: No..it's just making me rathah uncomfortable..*blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up with a start* AAHH TAYLOR LAUTNER! (Long story short, she lost her memory and Kowalski lost his patience a little.)

* * *

SP: AW why?

Private; Um..

SP: *continues sitting there while pouting*

Private: *sighs and picks SP up* Does this hotel have a pool?

SP: Hey! Who gave you permission to do that? But yeah this place has a pool.

Private: Good. I'm going to go throw you in it. *starts walking*

SP: O.O OH NO YOU'RE NOT! *struggles*

Private: *gets to the pool* *counts down* Three! Two!

SP: *teleports away* HAHAHA!

Private: Aw! *chases SP* Get back here!

SP: AHHHH! NO! *running away* I DID NOTHING TO GET THROWN IN A POOL!

Private: *tackles SP* HA! *throws her in the pool*

SP: EKKK! *quickly gets of pool* 'CLOTHES. THAT AMI GOT ME. RUINED.' *shoves Private in the pool angrily*

Private: GAH! *surfaces* HEY! No fair!

SP: You ruin my clothes that aren't supposed to get wet, I drench your feathers.

Private: *pouts*

SP: Don't give me that! You ruined my clothes! *teleports back to room* *gets into new clothes* *lays on bed*

Private: *slumps and goes back to the room* *comes in* Come on, that was funny!

SP: *Scowls* *sits up* It was not!

Private: *giggles* Yes it was!

SP: I fail to see how ruining my favorite clothes is funny!

Private: *stops laughing* S-sorry.. Are you mad at me? *sad face* *hops onto the bed next to SP* Please don't be mad at me?

SP: ...

Private: *sad face* Fine then. *plops down on the opposite side of the bed*

SP: *goes to bathroom* *Somehow door is back, shuts it* *grabs razor and lightly runs it on arm*

Private: ? *knocks on door* SP?

SP: *ignores*

Private: *bangs on door* SP!

SP: GO AWAY! *digs razor in arm*

* * *

Cowtails: *walks out of room* UGH! Stupid Kowalski...*elevator doesn't work* Da**! *opens the stairs door* Huh...lots of stairs...*door hits me* GAH! *falls all the way down a whole flight of stairs*

* * *

Private: WHAAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! *busts door down again*

* * *

Kowalski: *winces* Oh... *peeks out the stairs door* thats gotta hurt... Hope she's ok...

* * *

SP: *annoyed* The door wasn't locked... gezz...

* * *

Cowtails: *gets up* OW! This is all Kowalski's fault...*falls down another flight*

* * *

Private: *glaring* WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT AGAIN?!

SP: *tries to push Private out of the room* JUST GET OUT!

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes head* wha? How did I get down here? And why does my head hurt so bad? *rubs head* Where's Kowalski?

* * *

Private: Stop pushing! Why are you cutting yourself again?!


	112. Chapter 112

Kowalski: *rushes down the stairs* Cowtails you ok?

* * *

SP: *continues trying to push him out* THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...yeah..*cluutches stomach* But the baby didn't like that..how did I get here?

* * *

Private: SP PLEASE! IT DOES MATTAH!

* * *

Kowalski: You fell down the stairs...

* * *

SP: BECAUSE OF YOU!

* * *

Cowtails: Yes, I see that..but how did I even get near the stairs? How did I get out of the room? *still clutching stomach and head*

* * *

Private: *winces* *beak quivers* B-because of...m-me?

* * *

Kowalski: You were acting like... you lost your memory of living with us and SP and Bella...

* * *

SP: YES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THESE CLOTHES ARE RUINED! SOME ONE SPECIAL GAVE ME THEM!

* * *

Cowtails: ? Why would I do that? Oh well, the important thing is, whatever that was, is over. *tries to get up* *stumbles a little and falls over again* GAH!

* * *

Private: *cries* I'm sorry! I didn't know!

* * *

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and goes up stairs*

* * *

SP: MYSTIC! *eyes glow red* *angrily is about to throw blade at Private but it slips out of her hand and cuts her neck* OWW! *falls backwards, passing out*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* You didn't need to do that.

* * *

Private: SP! *runs around trying to find bandages* AAAHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: But you fell down! What should have I done? Called 911?

* * *

SP: *still passed out*

Baby Badger: *pushes a box of bandages from under the bed* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* I could've gotten up...eventually..

* * *

Private: Thanks baby badgah! *grabs the bandages and bandages SP's neck and other cuts* Please wake up...please! *puts her on the bed*

* * *

Kowalski: Maybe...

* * *

SP: *sits up* 'First of all, why does my neck hurt? Second of all, why is there bandages on me?!'

* * *

Cowtails: *pouts* You can put me down now...

* * *

Private: SP? Are you okay?

* * *

Kowalski: Ok... *puts Cowtails on the bed*

* * *

SP: *glares at Private* 'what makes you think I want to talk to you?! Why can't I... Talk at all?'

* * *

Cowtails: *curls up, clutching stomach* Gaaaaaaaaahhh...the baby REALLY didn't like that...owwwwwww..

* * *

Private: *confused face* Please SP? Answer me?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh dear... Ok, these quotes aren't even mine! (Even the story is letting Kowalski know that THESE quotes aren't his! XD)

* * *

SP: *shakes head angrily*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* *sits up* *sigh* Dum da dum da dum...*hums while slowly walking toward Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *sad sigh* Why won't you talk to me?

* * *

Kowalski: *confused face*

* * *

SP: *points at neck and shakes head*

* * *

Cowtails: *says slowly* Kooowaaalski?*smiling innocently*

* * *

Private: Oh dear..you can't talk can you?

* * *

Kowalski: Yesss?

* * *

SP: *shakes head* 'Heh... I overreacted just cause of clothes!'

* * *

Cowtails: *hugs Kowalski tightly* Nothing...I just wanted a hug...

* * *

Private: OH NO! *runs around panicked* WHAT DO I DO?!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs then hugs back*

* * *

SP: *facepalm*

* * *

Cowtails: *closes eyes and smiles* I could stay like this forever. *freezes* Did I say that out loud?

* * *

Private: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SP CAN'T TALK! SP CAN'T TALK!

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah. *laughs again*

* * *

SP: *tackles Private with the, I'm going to be fine, face*

* * *

Private: *calms down slowly* So...what are we going to do then?

* * *

Cowtails: *lets go* *sigh* Aw..the fluffy moment is over...

Officer X: *busts down the door* HA! I KNEW IT!

Cowtails: *squeal* *clings to Kowalski again*

Officer X: Last time I saw you, penguin...I lost my job completely...so I moved to Hawaii. But when I got the call about strange noises comin' from this room, I knew it had to be a PENGUIN! *insane twitch*

Cowtails: *gulp* *whispers* He's crazy...

* * *

SP: *shrugs* *smiles and hugs Private*

* * *

Kowalski: Crazier than crazy! HE'S INSANE!

* * *

Private: ? Um...*hugs back*

* * *

Cowtails: *gulps* Stay back!

Officer X: Oh, the girl can talk. She must be in cahoots with the penguins...what exactly are you? Some kinda robot? where are the others?! TALK FREAKISH GIRL!

Cowtails: WE ARE ON OUR HONEYMOON! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE OTHERS ARE!

X: He's the smart one right? The tallest one?

Cowtails: Yesss...?

X: That's the only one I really wanted anyway. The smart one. I'll find the others later. *smirks and swings her into a bag*

Cowtails: HEYYY!

X: Come here smart guy...*grabs Kowalski* *laughs insanely*

Kowalski: *glares* PUT ME DOWN!

* * *

SP: *still hugging*

* * *

X: I KNEW IT! THEY CAN TALK! *throws him in the bag with Cowtails and ties it tight*

Cowtails: *already having trouble breathing* *can't see in the dark bag* K-kowalski? *reaches out for him and touches his beak* That is you, r-right?

* * *

Private: Um...SP? You can...oh what the heck..*keeps hugging*

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah... He'll have trouble getting the others though...

* * *

SP: *smiling*

* * *

Cowtails: Well duh! But he won't try! Did you not hear him?! All he cares about is you! *pokes Kowalski* But I can see why, obviously he has great taste...*slaps self* I mean, he's gonna do EXPERIMENTS on you! Stuff that you would never even think of! And he won't let you live either...*voice trails off in a squeak*

* * *

Private: *chuckles* YOu're so cute!

* * *

Kowalski: O.O *faints*

* * *

SP: *stops hugging and shakes head*

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! NO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FAINT! *slaps Kowalski*

* * *

Private: Oh, yes you are!

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* Oh MANMANMAN!

* * *

SP: *shakes head again*

* * *

Cowtails: GET A GRIP KOWALSKI! WE NEED A PLAN AND WE CAN'T THINK OF ONE WHEN WE'RE GOING CRAZY!

X: *whacks the bag* SHUT UP!

Cowtails: *gets hit in the face* *faints and falls in Kowalski's lap*

* * *

Private: *giggles* Yes you are oh yes you are! *acts like he's talking to a baby*

* * *

Kowalski: O.O

* * *

SP: *gets out a notebook and pencil and writes: Fine.. But you're adorable!*

* * *

X: *is in some sort of underground lab* *takes Kowalski out of the bag and puts him in a plexiglass box with breathing holes* *straps Cowtails to the table* Well, I can always wait until I have all the penguins before I do anything to you...but a girl who acts just as commando as the rest of you! Why, I can't wait to experiment on that! *laughs insanely* *gets out all these sharp tools* And I'll make sure you watch, smart guy!

* * *

Private: *blush* NO I'm not! Why does everyone always say that?!

* * *

Kowalski: *cries* NO DON'T HURT HER!

* * *

SP: *writes, yes you are!*

* * *

X: *laughs again*

Cowtails: *wakes up* What the-AAAAAHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE!

X: Too bad so sad *cackles* I'm gonna cut you open and see what's inside you...that makes you so weird...

Cowtails: *whimpers*

* * *

Private: NO I'M NOT!

* * *

Kowalski: NO LEAVE HER ALONE! *bangs against box*

* * *

SP: *writes, YES YOU ARE!*

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* Wh-where's Kowalski?

X: Is that the smart guy's name?

Cowtails: *nods*

X: Eh, he's in that box. *points*

Cowtails: KOWALSKI!

x: Shut up already! *lifts her shirt so he can cut down her stomach* *holds the knife up*

Cowtails; *squeal* NOOOO!

* * *

Private: *smirks* If I'm cute, then you're beautiful!

* * *

Kowalski: *bangs harder* please no! I'll do anything! Don't hurt her!

* * *

SP: *shakes head really fast*

* * *

X: Heheh...*stops* Anything?

Cowtails: NO! He didn't mean that...he just-

X: *grabs Kowalski and shoves her in the box* *laughing insanely*

Cowtails: HEY! DON'T TOUCH HIM!

* * *

Private: *smiles* Yes you are! You're beautiful!

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails stay out of this! I'm not letting you get hurt!

* * *

SP: *shakes head again, holding back tears*

* * *

Cowtails: BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!

X: *straps Kowalski to the table* *laughing maniacally* FINALLY I SEE WHAT THE HECK IS WITH YOU PENGUINS!

Cowtails: NO! STOP IT!

* * *

Private: SP! *hugs* I promise you, you're beautiful!

SP: *shakes head* *tears escape eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: *closes eyes*

* * *

Private: *hugs tighter* SP don't cry please!

* * *

Cowtails: *covers eyes* I CAN'T WATCH!

X: *gets a call* Boss? I'm just onto these penguins! And I've got this girl..*explains* Oh?...really?...Leave the penguins 'til later, test the girl now?...Okay..*shoves Kowalski in the box and grabs her again*

Cowtails: Oh dear...

Kowalski: Dang it...

* * *

Private: I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* Heh...you know, your baldness goes great with that uniform...it really suits you...

X: OH you think? 'Cause I was wondering about the color-Wait a second! *throws her on the table*

Cowtails: OWWWW!

X: *straps her down* I'm not falling for that!

* * *

SP: *hugs Private while silently crying*

Private: *hugs back* It's okay...I didn't mean to upset you...

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* *turns head to the side*

X: First...hmmm...the hands...*cuts open her hand*

Cowtails: *grits teeth* *wincing*

* * *

SP: *slowly stops crying*

* * *

Kowalski: *covers eyes*

* * *

Private: *smiles sweetly* See? It's okay...

* * *

Cowtails: *says,KOWALSKI! OPTIONS! BEFORE HE CUTS OPEN MORE THAN JUST MY HAND! OWWWWWWW! * *tears are running down face* *trying not to scream*

X: *accidentally pokes a nerve in her hand*

Cowtails: *twitches* OOWWWW!


	113. Chapter 113

SP: *continues hugging Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *bangs against box* BREAK!

* * *

Private: *sigh* *keeps hugging back, smiling*

* * *

Cowtailss: *opens eyes* *uses other hand to force one of the screws on the box out* *says, THERE! BREAK IT OPEN! I CAN'T TAKE-* *eyes roll into head*

X: Finally! She's out! NOw I can look in her heart!

Kowalski: *breaks box open* *growls* *jumps on officer X's head* GET AWAY FROM HER!

X: *faints*

* * *

SP: *falls asleep while leaning against Private in the hug*

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps on the table thing* OH NO OH NO OH NO!

* * *

SP: *snuggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *unconscious*

* * *

Private: *blush* :)

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails wake up!

* * *

SP: *smiling sweetly in sleep*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* *struggles against restraints* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Private: *smiles and wraps flippers around SP*

* * *

Kowalski: Calm down Cowtails! We just need to stitch up your hand!

* * *

SP: *snuggles again*

* * *

Cowtails: *still freaking out and screaming* GET ME OUT OF HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Private: *giggles* *cuddles back*

* * *

Kowalski: *breaks the restraints* Calm down, please!

* * *

SP: *smiles*

* * *

Cowtails: *still screaming*

* * *

Private: AWwwwww...this is much bettah than a Lunacorn! *cuddles*

* * *

Kowalski: COWTAILS!

* * *

Baby Badger: *staring at SP and Private confused*

* * *

Cowtails: *screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Private: *whimpers* Nice badgah..

* * *

Kowalski: COWTAILS! *shakes her* Calm down!

* * *

Baby Badger: *tilts head*

* * *

Cowtails: *calms down* Wh-what? *cries* My hand hurts!

* * *

Private: *shakes* D-don't...attack..

* * *

Kowalski: We need to stitch it!

* * *

Baby Badger: *hops off bed and nudges SP*

SP: *wakes up* ? *uses one hand to pet the Baby Badger*

Baby Badger: *happy noise*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpers* You mean...um...a needle kinda stitching?

* * *

Private: AWWWWWWWWWW...*slaps self*

* * *

Kowalski: Do you want your hand to get better?

* * *

Baby Badger: *nudges Private*

SP: *writes in notebook, the badger IS cute...*

* * *

Cowtails: *holds hand out* FIne...just...do it quickly...*winces*

)+_

Private: *shakes a little less* Well...you are a bit cute...*pets the badger lightly*

* * *

Kowalski: *gets out the stitching stuff from nowhere and fixes Cowtails hand*

* * *

Baby Badger: *happy noise and hopes back on bed*

SP: 'If I could squeal.. I would'

* * *

Cowtails: *sniff* Now what? *curls up and whimpers* I have no clue where we are...and I'm scared!

* * *

Private: *giggles* Come back here! I'll get you! *follows BB*

* * *

Kowalski: You're scared? There's nothing to be scared of...

* * *

SP: *smile*

Baby Badger: *makes happy noise again*

* * *

Cowtails: *screams* I'M SCARED! I WANNA GO HOME! HOME IS GOOD! HOME IS SAFE! *clings to Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *tickles the badger* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *holds Cowtails and walks out*

* * *

Baby Badger: *squeals*

* * *

Cowtails: *is freaking out* Home is good...home is safe...

* * *

Private: *giggles* You're so CUTE!

* * *

Kowalski: ...

* * *

Baby Badger: *happy noise*

SP: *sweet smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *runs into the room and hides under the covers* *trembles*

* * *

Private: Gootchie gootchie goo! *tickles BB again*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks over* Cowtails? Why are you scared?

* * *

Baby Badger: *squeals again*

* * *

Cowtails: BECAUSE THERE COULD BE SOMEONE IN HERE AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW UNTIL WE WERE DEAD! *trembles*

* * *

Private: I can't believe how cute you are! :D

* * *

Kowalski: ?

* * *

Baby Badger: *makes happy noise again*

SP: *now watching TV*

* * *

Cowtails: *jumps on Kowalski* SAVE ME!

* * *

Private: You're almost as cute as SP!

* * *

Kowalski: Save you from what?

* * *

Baby Badger: *runs around on bed making it's happy noise*

* * *

Cowtails: EVERYTHING! *whimpers* I'm gonna die...

* * *

Private: :D *faints from cuteness*

* * *

Kowalski: No you're not! There's nothing scary here!

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes then goes back to the TV*

* * *

Cowtails: *scoots away* YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME TOO! *hides under the bed*

* * *

Private: *wakes up and shakes head* What are you watching SP?


	114. Chapter 114

Kowalski: No I'm not! I would never hurt you! (Famous last words.)

* * *

SP: *shrugs*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpering* I can't trust anybody...

* * *

Private: OOH OOH! Can we watch the Lunacorns? Pretty please?

* * *

Kowalski: Ugh.. *shakes head* Why the heck is she... scared? *thinking face*

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes with a smile and changes the channel to where the Lunacorns are on*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpering to self* Now he's thinking of a way to KILL ME! *squeak*

* * *

Private: YAY! *sits happily and watches*

* * *

Kowalski: 'Officer X cut a nerve.. so this must be why... But how do we fix it...' Hmmmm...

* * *

SP: *smirks* *quickly sits on Private's lap*

Private: *blush* Ummmmmm...

* * *

Cowtails: *sees a speck of dust* *screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! *jumps out the window and starts running, screaming at everything she sees*

Kowalski: GHA! *chases Cowtails* COWTAILS COME BACK!

* * *

SP: *eating a cupcake that she got from nowhere* :D

* * *

Cowtails: NOOO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! *runs into a brick wall* NOW THE BRICK IS TRYING TO KILL ME TOO! AND THE DUMPSTER! AND THE ROAD! AHHHHHHHH! *keeps running*

* * *

Private: *blushing* Um, SP? *smile* What exactly are you doing? You know, on my lap?

* * *

Kowalski: I'm trying to help you!

* * *

SP: *shrugs with a smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *faints from screaming so much*

* * *

Private: *sigh* *wraps flippers around SP and continues watching his show*

* * *

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and brings her back to the room*

* * *

SP: *after a while* *frowns* *shifts,getting into a comfortable position*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* AAAHHHHHH! LET GO! LET GO OF ME!

Kowalski: Ugh no! *puts Cowtails on the bed and knocks her out* *gulp* *gets out the tools*

Cowtails: *unconscious*

* * *

Private: *dark blush* Um...SP...*tries to hide it* IF you could...be s-still..

* * *

Kowalski: *does the cutting hand stuff and fixing nerve stuff*

* * *

SP: *continues trying to get comfortable*

* * *

Cowtails: *twitches* *wakes up* K-kowalski? M-may I ask wh-why my hand is c-cut open? and why are y-you holding a knife?

* * *

Private: SP! *blushing* Be still!

* * *

Kowalski: You were scared of everything! I was fixing your nerve!

* * *

SP: *looks confused*

* * *

Cowtails: Oh...well thanks..?

* * *

Private: Please just be still!

* * *

Kowalski: *stitches hand back up*

* * *

SP: *lifts eyebrow then goes back trying to get comfortable*

* * *

Cowtails: *calms down* Well, not thrilled about the needle stitching thing...but okay thanks...

* * *

Private: *problem is worse* GAH! SP please stop it...*whimpers while trying to hide it*

* * *

Kowalski: *nods*

* * *

SP: *finally gets comfortable*

* * *

Cowtails: *gets bored* *starts poking Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *sigh* Finally...'Now if only it would go away quicker...'

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes Cowtails hand away*

* * *

SP: *watching TV with a bored look*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues poking Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *problem doesn't go away* Um..SP? Could you get off me for a second? I need to um...do something...

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes her hand away annoyed*

* * *

SP: *pouts but gets off Private's lap*

Private: *runs and locks the bathroom door* I'm staying in here until it goes away...

* * *

Cowtails: *confused face* What's the matter with you?

* * *

SP: *confused face* *shrugs then falls asleep on bed*

* * *

Kowalski: I just don't want to be poked...

* * *

Private: *gulp*

* * *

Cowtails: Well then, mr. Grumpy.

Kowalski: *folding flippers*

Cowtails: *confused face* Lighten up Kowalski! *nudges him lightly* It's happy time finally!

Kowalski: *rolls eyes* Whatever...

* * *

SP: *wakes up* *walks over to bathroom* *knocks on door lightly, as if to say, Why are you in the bathroom?*

* * *

Cowtails: Geez...don't have to be a jerk, Mr. Grumpy Fins.

* * *

Private: *problem goes away* Um...*opens the door* Heh..you're probably wondering why I locked myself in the bathroom..?

* * *

Kowalski: I'm not a jerk!

* * *

SP: *folds arms while nodding*

Private: Well..um...you see...uh...

* * *

Cowtails: *crosses arms* You're kinda acting like one...

* * *

SP: *taps foot*

* * *

Kowalski: NO I'M NOT! *growls*

* * *

Private: There was...sort of an issue...when you were moving around on my lap...

* * *

Cowtails: *flinches* Take a chill pill, geez...

* * *

SP: *looks confused then it changes to creeped out look*

* * *

Kowalski: *slaps Cowtails cause he was annoyed by what she said* SHUT UP!

* * *

Private: *chuckles nervously* Heh...*blushing*

* * *

Cowtails: *shocked* Kowalski, what the heck is wrong with you?!

* * *

SP: *quietly sits on the bed*

* * *

Kowalski: THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH ME!

* * *

Private: Um...SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *facepalm* Kowalski...you slapped me. You're not violent! Or an idiot! Or a jerk! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!

* * *

SP: *doesn't respond*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm not! SO SHUT UP! *slaps her again*

* * *

Private: *slowly walks over* S-SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *flinches again* There's something wrong with you...please just tell me!

* * *

SP: *continues to not respond*

* * *

Kowalski: NO THERE ISN'T!

* * *

Private: *sad and confused face* Are you mad?

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* Fine fine you win.. Be a jerk. *hops onto the bed*

* * *

SP: *shakes head*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls*

* * *

Private: Then why won't you...um...respond? 'She can't talk, but this is ridiculous..'

* * *

Cowtails: Oh now you're growling at me. *mocks scared face* Real scary. Honestly, Kowalski, enough with this "mad at everything" act and tell me why you slapped me.

* * *

SP: *just sits there*

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps on bed* *smacks Cowtails*

* * *

Private: *sigh* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *stumbles back and falls down* Seriously, what's gotten into you?!

* * *

SP: *ignores*

* * *

Kowalski: NOTHING!

* * *

Private: *groans and falls face first on the bed* I'm about to give up..

* * *

Cowtails: Oh really? *scoots away a little* Then why are you acting like you're mad, yelling, and HITTING ME?!

* * *

SP: *scoots away and stares at Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *glaring*

* * *

Private: *banging head on a pillow* WHy...why...why...why...

* * *

Cowtails: *loses all confidence* *gulp* K-kowalski? I'd appreciate if you didn't glare at me...*voice trails off in a scared squeak*

* * *

SP: *continues staring*

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* AND why is that?

* * *

Private: Why are you staring at me? *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *voice is still squeaky from being scared* Because you're starting to freak me out...

* * *

SP: *shrugs* *turns head away*

* * *

Kowalski: *keeps his glare on*

* * *

Private: *starts crying*

* * *

Cowtails: *scoots away and hides behind a pillow* Yeah, if you need me...I'll be here...sleeping...*squeaks* Scared out of my wits!

* * *

SP: *pokes Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *keeps glaring*

* * *

Private: *sniff* Now what? *gives SP a really adorable sad face*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpering* *can't fall asleep because she can feel him glaring at her*

* * *

SP: *writes in notebook, why are you crying?*

Private: Because you're ignoring me! *cries*

* * *

Cowtails: *finally falls asleep* *cuddles up to Kowalski in sleep*

* * *

SP: *writes, I'm just creeped out...*

* * *

Kowalski: *raises brow but does nothing*

* * *

Private: You could've said that in the first place! *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues* *whispers,Don't hurt me...Kowalski...I love...*

* * *

SP: *writes, Sorry...*

* * *

Kowalski: *had fallen asleep sitting up*

* * *

Private: It's okay...*smiles a little*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up screaming* AAAAHHHHH HE'SGONNAHURTME!

* * *

SP: *tiny smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *falls off bed* GHA! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

* * *

Private: *hugs* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *winces* *reaches out a hand to help him up* S-Sorry! Please don't hurt me!

* * *

SP: *hugs back*

* * *

Kowalski: *waps hand away and gets up* *mutters under his breath*

* * *

Private: So we're okay now? *happy face*

* * *

Cowtails: *fiddling with fingers* I really am sorry...I d-didn't mean to...just had a nightmare about...you..

* * *

SP: *nods slowly*

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes and goes back to sleep*

Cowtails: *runs into the bathroom and slams the door* *gets out phone and calls SP* *prays Kowalski can't hear*

Private: Um...your phone is ringing!

SP: *answers* *shakes head at Private*

Private: Put it on speakah! Hello, Cowtails! SP can't exactly speak, but she can hear you!

Cowtails: You have GOT to help me! I don't know what happened...

Private: What exactly do you mean?

Cowtails: It's Kowalski! And I'm praying he doesn't hear me right now...

Private: Why would you pray he doesn't hear you? *worried* Is something wrong?

Cowtails: YES! *quickly covers mouth*

Kowalski: *wakes up and storms over to the door* *growls* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Cowtails: NOTHING! *whimpers*

Private: Was that...Kowalski?

Kowalski: *stalks away from door*

SP: *shakes head* 'Kowalski would never yell at Cowtails!'

Private: SP is right! That couldn't be Kowalski! Thanks for pranking us!

Cowtails: NO NO YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! *says quite loudly*

SP: *eyes widen* 'For real?'

Private: For real?

Cowtails: YES FOR REAL! *door collapses from it's hinges from when she slammed it* *doesn't notice and continues yelling*

Private: Oh dear...are you sure it's Kowalski?

Cowtails: YESSSS!

Kowalski: *stands in doorway* WHAT THE HE** ARE YOU DOING?!


	115. Chapter 115

Private: That is Kowalski!

Cowtails: Um nothing! *hides phone* JUst...talking to myself?

Kowalski: *glares then walks away*

Cowtails: Da**! Lost connection!

* * *

Private: Hello? Hello?

* * *

Cowtails: *walks out of the bathroom and runs into Kowalski* GAH!

Kowalski: *glaring*

* * *

SP: *pacing room* 'What do we do.. What do WE do?'

Private: What are we supposed to do? I think someone was threatening Kowalski and Cowtails! Someone who sounds like Kowalski!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?

* * *

SP: *shrugs*

* * *

Kowalski: What were you doing...? *growls*

* * *

Private: Oh well...Cowtails is good at acting...perhaps it was a prank after all..

* * *

Cowtails: Um...calling SP...?

* * *

SP: *glares at Private* 'Thats impossible!'

* * *

Kowalski: Why...

* * *

Private: Right...*slaps self* IT WASN'T A JOKE! COWTAILS AND KOWALSKI ARE IN DANGAH! AHHHHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *shuts eyes tight* I told her that you're going insane and that I'm going to die if I stay with you...

* * *

SP: *writes in notebook, correction, Cowtails is in danger*

* * *

Kowalski: *slaps Cowtails* I'M NOT GOING INSANE!

* * *

Private: Do you mean...Kowalski...IS the one putting Cowtails in dangah?

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpers* Yes you are or you wouldn't be hurting me...

* * *

SP: *writes, I think... *

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* *storms over to the bed and passes out from all the anger and yelling at Cowtails*

* * *

Private: Oh dear...that's not good at all...

* * *

Cowtails: *gulps and crawls on the bed* *goes to sleep*

* * *

SP: *Writes, obviously...*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* Gah..stupid fly..*swats at the fly several times* *accidentally slaps Kowalski* O.O oh crap..

Kowalski: *wakes up and glares* DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!

Cowtails: N-no...? *gulp*

Kowalski: *continues glaring*

Cowtails: Uh...yeah...please don't do that...*whimpers*

Kowalski: *growls then goes back to sleep*

Cowtails; *relieved sigh* welll, he's not totally violent...

* * *

SP: *flipping through channels on TV quickly cause she's worried about Cowtails*

* * *

Cowtails: *turns on the TV and watches it*

* * *

Private: SP calm down! I'm sure Cowtails is fine!

SP: *shakes head and continues to flip through channels*

Private: *sigh* Well if you're so worried, why don't we just call her again?

SP: *grabs phone and dials Cowtails number*

Cowtails: *gulp* *answers phone* H-hello? *tries not to wake up Kowalski*

Private: SP seems to be VERY worried about you...we're trying to see if you're alright...

Cowtails: And I'M trying not to wake up the one who's trying to hurt me all the time!

Private: Would that be Kowalski?

Cowtails: DUH!

SP: 'I don't really understand why Kowalski would be suddenly all violent...'

Private: I don't think Kowalski would hurt you on purpose...and if you're trying not to wake him up, I suggest you stop yelling...

Cowtails: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP YELLING WHEN YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME?!

SP: *frowns at Private* 'Cowtails wouldn't lie if she is yelling...'

Kowalski: *wakes up and glares at Cowtails* And what are you doing?

Cowtails: HE'S AWAKE NOW! HELP MEE! *ignores Kowalski*

Private: Well I told you not to yell! What is he trying to do? Has he hurt you in any way?

Cowtails: HE SLAPPED ME FIVE TIMES ALREADY! I HAVE A BRUISE ON MY CHEEK FROM IT!

Kowalski: *growls* *grabs her phone and throws it on the bed* WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! *punches Cowtails*

Cowtails: nothingnothingnothing PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Private: *gasp* Did you hear that?!

Kowalski: *glares* GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY!

SP: *nods while frowning* 'And you didn't believe Kowalski would hurt her...'

Private: What's gotten into him?! He would nevah hurt Cowtails like that!

Cowtails: Because you love me? *scoots away*

SP:'You're telling me!'

Kowalski: *glares for a while*

Private: *speaks through the phone so Kowalski can hear* I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU KOWALSKI, BUT STOP IT!

Cowtails: *facepalm* Private...

Kowalski: *glares at phone* OH SHUT UP YOU BAST***! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!

SP: O.O

Cowtails: Kowalski! Don't talk to Private like that!

Private: *tears up* I thought Kowalski and I were brothahs...

Kowalski: *slaps Cowtails* You shut up too!

* * *

SP: *hugs Private* 'There is something really wrong here... Since when does Kowalski talk to Private like that...'

* * *

Cowtails: NO! *stands up* You can hit me all you want, but you and Private are like brothers! You are NOT going to talk to him like that!

* * *

Private: *whimpering, trying not to cry* He...h-he called me a b-b-bast***!

* * *

Kowalski: AND what are you gonna do about it? *smirk*

* * *

SP: *sad face* 'Poor Private...'

Private: *sniff* I'm s-sorry...I shouldn't have cried like that..

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* *says in Kowalski's mind instead of hers by accident, He never smirks like that unless he's playing around...something is really wrong with him...*

* * *

SP: *writes in notebook, no, it's ok.*

* * *

Kowalski: *stops smirking* THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

* * *

Private: No...I should be brave...I shouldn't cry...

* * *

Cowtails: *backs away a little because Kowalski is about to explode*

* * *

SP: *shakes head* *writes, being brave is MY job, not yours!*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks toward Cowtails getting even angrier*

* * *

Private: *small smile* Thanks SP...

* * *

Cowtails: *backs up into the wall* *gulp*

* * *

SP: *smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *punches Cowtails rapidly*

* * *

Private: SO...now what do we do?

* * *

Cowtails: GAH OW STOP IT PLEASE! *cries*

* * *

SP: *shrugs* 'We're still on our honeymoon so I can't just teleport us there!' (THAT'S the logic this story is going with?)

Private: Maybe we should just relax...they're probably fine...

* * *

Cowtails: *shoves Kowalski in the bathroom and locks the door* *uses the TV to call the HQ* Rico...Rico he's the only one at the HQ but he can help...

* * *

SP: *stares at Private like he's crazy*

* * *

Rico: Huh?

* * *

Private: Right...probably not fine...but if I know Cowtails, she's going to use that brain of hers and get some kind of help!

* * *

Cowtails: Rico! You've gotta help me! Kowalski's gone CRAZY! *has plenty of small bruises but a very large noticeable one on her face where she's been SLAPPED so many times*

* * *

SP: *nods and lays on the bed*

* * *

Rico: *eyes widen* how?

* * *

Private: *smiles* So don't worry...just relax.

* * *

Cowtails: I trapped him in the bathroom, but that isn't gonna hold him long. He keeps hitting me and yelling and screaming and he CALLED PRIVATE A BAST*** AND MADE HIM CRY OVER THE PHONE! and he's mad at everything I do! You gotta help me!

* * *

SP: *had fallen asleep*

* * *

Rico: *beak drops* *waves flippers around as if to say, how do I help?!*

Cowtails: *facepalm* Okay, this is going to sound weird. Rico, if there were anyone in the zoo besides SP that is my "best friend" it would be you. I trust you, okay? Now think, very carefully, is there ANY way, you can get to Hawaii? Any way, no matter how...Rico...the way is?

Rico: Hmm... :D *hacks out a missile and runs outside to fly off...*

Cowtails: *cuts off the transmission* Now if only he can get here before Kowalski breaks out...

Kowalski: *breaks down the door* *growls*

Rico: *crashes through the roof at that moment* WHA!

Cowtails: *relieved sigh* Kowalski...please don't hurt me...

Kowalski: *growls* WHAT THE HECK IS RICO DOING HERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Cowtails: *shields self* I CALLED HIM BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!

Kowalski: *goes forward to smack Cowtails*

Rico: *punches Kowalski away* Nu-uh! Bad Kowalski! *knocks Kowalski out*

Cowtails: *calms down a little* Oh geez Rico thank you...

Rico: What we gonna do?

Cowtails: Um...Get Kowalski and find a way home?

Rico: hmm... Airplane?

Cowtails: Yeah, probably good...*lifts up Kowalski and starts walking*

Rico: *follows*

Time skip brought by Cowtails powers

Cowtails: *bored* *is looking through people's luggage* WHOA! Someone got past the metal thingie with a dart gun'! *shoots it at the wall* COOL!

Rico: THA! *ducks*

Cowtails: Ooops..sorry...*goes over and pokes Kowalski* Geez, how hard did you hit him? He's been out for hours...

Rico: *shrugs*

Cowtails: Eh... *finds a blanket in someone's bag* *curls up next to Rico* *falls asleep*

Rico: *bored* *gets out Miss Perky from nowhere* :D

Cowtails: no don't hurt me...*rolls over*

Rico ? ?

Cowtails: GAHH! *wakes up* *curls into a ball* Okay, sleep...bad idea..

Rico: ...

Cowtails: *sigh* 'I'm half hoping Kowalski wakes up just to get out of this awkward moment...'

Kowalski: *starting to wake up*

Cowtails: O.O Oh sh**...

Kowalski: *wakes up* WHAT THE HECK!

Cowtails: AHH! I'M GONNA DIE!

Kowalski: YOU'RE GOING TO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

Cowtails: *whimpers* But I don't wanna shut up..

Kowalski: *growls*

Cowtails: *hides behind Rico* I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Rico: *fight position*

Kowalski: ARG! *lunges forward*

Rico: *knocks Kowalski out AGAIN*

Cowtails: *hiding inside someone's suitcase* I'm never coming out...ever! *squeak*

Rico: *shakes head, sighing*

Cowtails: *sees a spider in the suitcase* *squeal* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs away

Rico: Oh boy..

Cowtails: *clings to Rico* Spider! SpideR! I saw a spider...*squeal*

Rico: *rolls eyes*

Cowtails: OH chiz...*faints*

Rico: *goes to sleep, sitting up*

Cowtails: *giggles* I think I'm going insane...oh well...*wakes Kowalski up* *shouts in his face* I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO! *continues*

Kowalski: *pins Cowtails* Oh you're so going to regret that... *glaring*

Cowtails: *continues* I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO!

Kowalski: *punches her in the face*

Cowtails: GAH! I STILL LOVE RICO I STILL LOVE RICO!

Kowalski: *punches her rapidly*

Cowtails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO!

Kowalski: SHUT UPPPPP!

Cowtails: NEVER! I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO! *continues while running around* I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO!

kowalski: *growls while chasing Cowtails*

Cowtails: *whacks Rico to wake him up as she runs by* YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO CATCH MEE! I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO!

Rico: *annoyed*

Cowtails: *runs faster* HAHAHAHA! I LOVE RICO I LOVE RICO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME HAHA!

Rico/Kowalski: *are now both chasing Cowtails*

Cowtails: *trips* OH sh**...of course...

Kowalski: *tackles Cowtails* *glaring*

Rico: *frowning*

Cowtails: Heh...you know it was a joke right..? *gulps*

Kowalski: *punches Cowtails* WHY YOU LITTLE-

Rico: *pushes Kowalski off Cowtails*

Cowtails: *runs away and hides in the suitcase again*

Rico: *knocks Kowalski out*

Cowtails: *blushing* sorry Rico...that probably wasn't a smart idea...

Rico: *nods then grabs miss perky again*

Cowtails: Hmmmm...*spots something in someone's bag* What the heck is thi-*gets blown back* *smacks against the wall* GAH!

Rico: O.O ?

Cowtails: What in the name of-*whatever the thing is turns into a hammer and starts trying to hit her* AAHHH! *dodges*

Rico: *is REALLY confused*

Cowtails: *relieved sigh* *hammer turns into a missile like in Dr. Blowhole Strikes back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around with it chasing her*

Kowalski: *wakes up annoyed* WHAT IS WITH THE SCREAMING!

Cowtails: I'M GONNA DIE! *ducks and runs the other way*

Missile: *follows* *says in a robotic voice* Must destroy Cowtails.

Cowtails: WHO THE HECK IS ON A PLANE WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

Kowalski: *for the first time in a while, looks confused*

Cowtails: AAAAHHHHH!

Missile: *turns into a robot*

Cowtails; ARE you KIDDING?!

Robot: Must. Destroy. Cowtails. *picks her up*

Cowtails: WHOA WHOA WHOA! PUT ME DOWN!

Rico: *groans then smashes into the robot*

Robot: What. Was. THaaaaa-*powers down*

Cowtails: *falls to the ground* Kowalski, did you put that in there?!

Rico: *gives her a look*

Cowtails: Who the heck is on this plane? *hears creepy laughing* Oh no...I know that laugh...biggest evil genius on earth...

?: *appears right behind her* Yes, and your little husband fell for it when I ran away screaming. *laughs and grabs her* I followed you onto this plane, and if you don't take me back, that robot is the least of your worries...

Cowtails: How the heck did you fool Kowalski? HOW DID HE NOT NOTICE YOUR EVIL GENIUS SIDE?! KOWALSKI!

Phillip: Aw...is your husband going to save you...? *sees the bruises on her face and arms* *smirks*

cowtails: Um...I can explain those...

Rico: Um. *slaps Kowalski a bunch of times*

Kowalski: OW OW! WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME?!

Phillip: heh. He gave you those bruises didn't he?

Cowtails: Kinda...?

Phillip: *gets some kinda machine out and looks at her through it* HA! and the insane one hurt your feelings!

Cowtails: *blush*

Phillip: Well this is no place for a princess like you. Off to first class with me! *leaves the back of the plane*

Cowtails: wait! HEY!

Phillip: *puts her in the chair next to him and buckles her in* *pushes the massage button*

Cowtails: You won't get awa- oh god...*closes eyes* relaxing...

Phillip: So...*leans over* Will you let me, say, show you a good time? *seductive smile*

Cowtails: Surrrrre...*opens eyes* wait the what?!

Phillip: *starts trying to...ya know...*

Cowtails: HEY WATCH THOSE HANDS BUSTER!

Phillip: *continues*

Cowtails: *stands up and gets a baseball bat out of nowhere* *whacks him on the head many times*

Phillip: *unconscious*

Cowtails: *runs back to the back of the plane* I DID IT RICO!

Rico: Where's walski?

Cowtails: I thought he was in here! Hating me, plotting, you know.

Rico: *shrugs*

Cowtails: Where did he go? Did you fix him or something?

Rico: Don't know yet...

Cowtails: I better...hide...just in case...*edges toward the suitcase*


	116. Chapter 116

Kowalski: *gets back* Huh?

Cowtails: What? *keeps edging toward the suitcase*

Kowalski: Why are we on a plane?

Cowtails: You don't remember anything?

Kowalski: A better question... What is Rico doing here? Why do you have bruises?! WHATS GOING ON?!

Cowtails: Well, the bruises are from you going completely insane, I called Rico to help because you were getting scary, and now we're going home...

Kowalski: Oh... WAIT WHAT! Oh dear.. I'm so sorry...

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow* *edges toward Rico* This...isn't a trick?

Kowalski: Would I be sorry if this was a trick?

cowtails: I guess not...*hugs* I'm so glad you're back to normal!

Kowalski: *smiles then frowns* You're sure thats all that happened?

Cowtails: Well...you did probably ruin your brother kinda relationship with Private...by yelling at him through the phone and calling him a bast***...

Kowalski: O.O OHH SH**..

Cowtails: Yeah...*plane lands* FINALLY HOME! *hops out the hatch and runs to HQ*

Kowalski and Rico: *follows*

Cowtails: Oh hey! Skipper and Bella are already back!

Bella: Hi, guys! So how was your honeymoon? :D

Cowtails: Um...let's say,eventful...*uses healing power to quickly heal the bruises* No more bruises for me...

Bella: I'm gonna call my weird sister to see when she's coming home... *calls SP*

SP: *looks at phone annoyed*

Private: *answers for SP* HELLO?

* * *

Cowtails: *goes in the lab* AH, finally...I get to work on something!

* * *

Bella: When are you guys coming back! Wait- Why didn't SP answer?

Private: Well..we could come back anytime, I suppose...and SP can't answer because she can't exactly...speak...

Bella: Oh... Well, we got back before you!

SP: *pacing the room* 'Come on slowpoke!'

Private: I know...everyone's there except us, right?

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! Come look at this!

* * *

Bella: Yep!

SP: *bored*

* * *

Kowalski: *rushes in lab* What?

* * *

Private: Um...SP? Would you like to go home yet?

* * *

Cowtails: CHECK IT OUT! I made an invisibility ray! *shoots it at a cup of water*

Cup: *explodes*

Cowtails: DANG IT!

* * *

SP: *nods and picks up the baby badger*

* * *

Kowalski: You mean the explode ray? *laughs*

Cowtails: NOOO! It turned a pencil invisible a minute ago! It must've malfunctioned...*whacks it*

Ray: *shoots at Kowalski, making a small explosion*

Cowtails: *tries to not laugh* S-Sorry?

* * *

Private: we're on our way! *hangs up*

* * *

Kowalski: *looks ticked off*

* * *

SP: 'Finally he hung up!' *grabs phone and puts it in her bag*

Private: Let's go! I'm following you!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...*no longer laughing* Kowalski?

* * *

SP: *runs out of the room* 'COME ONE SLOWPOKE!'

* * *

Kowalski: *glaring*

* * *

Time Skip brought by hyper cute

Private: *looking around, bored*

* * *

Cowtails: Uh...I'm gonna...go..*runs toward the lab door*

* * *

SP: *playing with the baby badger*

* * *

Kowalski: *tackles Cowtails* Oh no you're not! *punches her all over again* NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT GUN!

* * *

Private: *giggles* SO CUTE!

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! NOOOO! OW KOWALSKI STOP!

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes* 'Didn't we just go through this?'

* * *

Kowalski: *ignores and continues to punch*

* * *

Private: *tickles both BB and SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *cries* STOP IT!

Skipper: *knocks on the door* Everything alright in there? *suspicious tone*

Kowalski: *stops* Ugh, yes Skipper!

* * *

SP: *moves away*

Baby Badger: *squeals*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpering*

Skipper: Alright...*walks away from the door*

* * *

Private: :D *continues*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks away from Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *moves away again*

Baby Badger: *squeals again*

* * *

Cowtails: *runs downstairs and quickly covers all the bruises with concealer* *gulp*

* * *

Private: *laughs* I have the powah!

SP: *shakes head* 'I can't even giggle silly...'

Private: Even if you can't laugh, I can still tickle you! *tickles SP's sides*

SP: *squirms away*

Private: :D *continues*

* * *

Skipper: Okay, so until SP and Private return, we are all going to have...training! No, not obstacle course or drills...combat training!

Cowtails: *gulp* 'these bruises are going to be the death of me during training...'

Skipper: Rico, you and Cowtails!

Cowtails: *whimpers*

Rico: *lifts brow at Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *continues to squirm away*

* * *

Skipper: Come on Cowtails! We all know you can beat him!

Cowtails: Um...sure...*weak fighting position*

* * *

Private: :D You can't get away forevah!

* * *

Bella: You beat him last time, I heard, didn't see...

* * *

SP: 'oh yes I can!'

* * *

Cowtails: *weakly beats him*

Skipper: Alrriiight..*confused* Next! Bella and Kowalski!

* * *

Private: *tickles harder* NO MERCY!

* * *

Bella: Aww darn it... *a short while later* Ouch... since when was Kowalski that strong?!

* * *

SP: 'NOO!'

* * *

Cowtails: 'Since he became insane...'

Skipper: Allright, winner against winner! kowalski against Cowtails!

Cowtails: *gulp* Are you serious?

Skipper: Of course!

Cowtails: *weak fighting position*

* * *

Private: *laughs insanely* I HAVE ALL THE POWAH!

* * *

Kowalski: *acting NORMAL*

* * *

SP: 'And I have gone to creeped out city'

* * *

Cowtails: *weakly kicks Kowalski in the stomach*

* * *

Private: MWUUUHAHUUUAAAAAA!

* * *

Kowalski: 'Are you kidding me?' *punches Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *pushes Private away* 'CREEPED OUT!'

* * *

Cowtails: *falls over in pain* Gahh! 'He hit me in the same spot! Ouch!' *tries to trip Kowalski*

* * *

Private: FIIISH FIIISH! LOOK I'M SKIPPAH! KOWALSKI GIVE ME OPTIONS! NOW I'M JULIEN BOOGIE BOOGIE SHAKE MY BOOTY! *dances while mocking Julien's speech* NOW I'M KOWALSKI AND I'M SAYING BIG SMART WORDS AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SP: O.O *takes off shoe and throws it at Private* 'SHUT UP!'

* * *

Kowalski: *kicks Cowtails in the stomach*

* * *

Private: *gets knocked out*

* * *

Cowtails: *groans in pain* *weakly kicks Kowalski in the nuts!*

Skipper: 'What in the world is wrong with Cowtails? She normally beats Kowalski...'

* * *

SP: 'Whoops...'

* * *

Kowalski: *punches Cowtails again*

Cowtails: *curls up on the ground* I GIVE UP! HE WINS HE WINS!

Skipper: Nice job Kowalski! Cowtails..what was that?!

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski* Um...nothing...just not feelin it today Skipper...*crawls over to the sidelines and collapses*

* * *

Private: *out cold*

Bella: WHAT IN THE WORLD?!

* * *

SP: *pokes Private*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes into the lab* Gah...I can barely...move...without...pain!

* * *

Private: *salutes* REPORTING FOR DUTY SKIPPAH! wait...oh...hi SP..'

SP: *smile*

Private: What happened? *rubs head*

* * *

Skipper: She seemed quite off her game...Kowalski, Rico, do you know anything about this?

* * *

SP: *writes in notebook, you went crazy...*

* * *

Kowalski: *scoffs* No.

Rico: *opens beak to say something*

Kowalski: *glare*

Rico: nu-uh

Skipper: Yeah. Okay. *takes bella inside*

* * *

Cowtails: *working on the invisibility ray*

* * *

Private: I went...crazy? How?

SP: *Writes, you were laughing insanely and saying a bunch of crazy stuff...*

* * *

Cowtails: *peeks out the lab door and shoots Kowalski accidentally, turning him invisible* *gasp* *shuts the door again and hides the ray* *hides under a table*

Skipper: Biscuits and gravy! Kowalski!

* * *

Private: I was? Wow, I don't remembah that..

* * *

Kowalski: What- *looks at self* AHHH!

* * *

SP: 'Do you ever remember anything?' *looks out a window* 'hey! We're almost there!'

Private: Oh we're almost home! Finally!

* * *

Cowtails: *rocking self under table* Please don't find me...please don't find me...

Kowalski: *running around the HQ screaming*

Skipper: Cowtails! No shooting your husband with invisibility rays!

Cowtails: Why..why would you tell him it was me? *saying this to self*

* * *

Private: OOH! The plane is landing!

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* *storms in the lab and shuts the door behind him*

* * *

SP: :D *plane lands* *picks up BB and jumps out of the hatch and runs to the HQ* 'COME ON!'

Private: *follows* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *can't see Kowalski but can hear his footsteps* *gulp*

* * *

SP: *goes in HQ*

Bella: Oh hey SP!

SP: *smiles*

Bella: ? Can't you talk?

SP: *shakes head*

Bella: *facepalm*

* * *

Kowalski: GRR.. WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Private: There was a bit of a problem...

Skipper: Private, you DO realize there's a badger in here?

Private: Yes I do! *cuddles BB*

Skipper: O.O

* * *

Cowtails: *goes further under the table but hits her head* OW!

* * *

SP: *giggles* 'Wait I can make sounds?' *tries to talk but coughs* 'Dang it. Can't talk yet'

Baby Badger: :D

* * *

Kowalski: *pulls Cowtails from under the table and punches her rapidly*

* * *

Private: :D AT least you can make sounds SP! :D

* * *

Cowtails: *screams* NOO! STOP! *whimpers* OW! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

* * *

SP: *smiles then frowns, hearing Cowtails* *runs toward door and busts it down* *confused face*

Cowtails: *whimpering in the corner* I know this looks weird SP...trust me I'm just...*too afraid to tell anyone* working on an invention...that ended up exploding...nothing out of the ordinary..*weak smile*

SP: 'Cowtails I know who's hurting you! But I got to convince the others!' *puts door back up* 'Wait... What was I gonna do?'

Private: SP look! *tickling BB*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpers* K-Kowalski I swear I won't tell if you don't hurt me anymore!

* * *

SP: *giggles*

Baby badger: *squealing*

* * *

Kowalski: *smacks Cowtails* You better not! *walks out*

SP: O.O 'THE DOOR IS OPENING BY ITSELF!'

Cowtails: *gulps and shoots Kowalski, making him visible again*

Skipper: That's better! A Kowalski I can see!

Cowtails: *quickly runs downstairs and uses more concealer to cover up all the new bruises*

SP: *glares at Kowalski* 'Oh you're gonna get it...'

Cowtails: *stumbles back up the stairs* *winces with every move she makes*

Private: Cowtails...are you alright?

Cowtails: Yes...ow..*wince* Perfectly fine...

SP: *STILL glaring at Kowalski*

Private: Stop glaring at him, SP, he's back to normal, remembah?

Skipper: Right, Cowtails explained everything to us. Kowalski was fixed by a good slapping. He's perfectly fine and so is she. *pats Cowtails on the back*

Cowtails: *falls face first on the floor* Ow...*faints*

Private: *pats her cheek* Wake up! Wait...*rubs her cheek until the bruise is visible* This is makeup! She's hurt!

Skipper: It's all over her arms and legs too! Who knows anything about this? *narrows eyes* Who let anyone suspicious in the HQ? *shakes her instead of slapping* Cowtails! Wake up!

Cowtails: *sits up slowly* Gah...what? *stands up* I'm awake, I was just..sleepy?

Private: Cowtails, stop the act please!

Cowtails: *notices all the makeup is gone* Um...

SP: *glares* 'Tell them the truth Cowtails...'

cowtails: *looks nervous* Um...well...*edges toward Rico* um...a certain person...has been hurting me...

Bella: WHO?

Skipper: I'd like to know this myself, so I can pound them.

Private: Me too! No one should do that to a person!

Cowtails: *hides behind Rico with a squeak* It's Kowalski...

SP: *growls at Kowalski*

Kowalski: Why you-

SP: *slaps Kowalski* *growls*

Private: Kowalski! How dare you!

Skipper: *repeatedly slaps Kowalski with a fish* HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH?!

Kowalski: OW OW OW!

Cowtails: *whimpers and runs out of the HQ* *runs to the lemur habitat* HIDE ME!

Maurice: And you came here why?

Cowtails: It's the last place they would expect! Now please I'm begging you hide me!

Julien: Eh, why are you being covered with the bruises?

Cowtails: THAT'S WHY I NEED TO HIDE!

Maurice: Okay okay... *grabs her around the waist and hops over to the plastic volcano* Down there!

Cowtails: *jumps into the volcano*

* * *

SP: *sighs*

Kowalski: OW OW! WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME?! WITH A FISH?!

Private: Skippah stop! I think he's fixed for good!

Skipper: *stops* I hope you're happy soldier! *pokes Kowalski in the chest* YOU just finished nearly immobilizing your wife by beating her!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* It's dark down here Maurice!

Maurice: Hang on, I'm comin'! Julien, Mort, if the penguins come, just tell them I'm sleeping. And don't tell them you saw Cowtails! *jumps in the volcano with her*

Cowtails: *gulp* *explains everything*

Maurice: Yeah, now it all makes sense..

* * *

Kowalski: not again! *runs in lab sobbing* NOT AGAIN!

SP: ...

Skipper: OH NO SOLDIER! *goes in the lab* She ran out once she confessed that it was you! You are going to search this zoo until you find her! And if she's not in the zoo, search everywhere else!

Private: Poor Cowtails...

Kowalski: ok ok ok... *runs out of HQ STILL sobbing of... guilt* COWTAILS! WHERE ARE YOU!


	117. Chapter 117

Cowtails: *gulp* I hear him...

* * *

Julien: *sitting on throne* HEY SMARTY PENGUIN! Why are you being the loud? Yelling for my queen?

Kowalski: She's not your queen! SHE doesn't even love you! *tears running down his face* Have you seen her anyway?

Julien: If she wasn't loving me, why would she have come to this very habitat two minutes ago pleading for help? *looks proud*

* * *

Maurice: *facepalm*

Cowtails: *whispers, OH please Julien, don't say anymore...just don't give him anymore info*

* * *

Kowalski: Because I hurt her! I didn't know what I was doing!

Julien: So you're looking for her hmm? Well I happen to know exactly where she is in this exact habitat!

Mort: YAY! SO DO I!

* * *

Cowtails: *annoyed face* And you cater to his every whim...all day..every day?

Maurice: Welcome to my world.

* * *

Cowtails: I'm so sorry...

* * *

Kowalski: Where is she? *sniffs*

* * *

Cowtails: DOn't say it...

* * *

Julien: Over there, with Maurice. In dah volcano.

* * *

Cowtails: Oh no...HE FOUND ME HE FOUND ME MAURICE SAVE ME! *clings to Maurice*

* * *

Kowalski: *slowly walks over to the volcano* Cowtails...? *sniffs*

* * *

Cowtails: AAHAHHHHHHHHH! HE FOUND ME!

* * *

Maurice: *hops up to the top with her still clinging to him* Alright, I know what you did to her, so I think it best if you leave. Before it happens again.

Cowtails: *scared to death*

Kowalski: *tears up more* Bu-But.. *runs away crying, OMG POOR KOWALSKI*

Cowtails: Wait a second...I think he was fixed! *gets off Maurice*

Julien: NONSENSE! He was clearly about to kill you.

Maurice; He's right, I think you should stay here, and out of the penguin habitat for a while.

Cowtails: You're probably right...

Mort: YAYY! THE PRETTY LADY STAYS! *hugs her leg*

Cowtails: *giggles*

* * *

Kowalski: *runs in the HQ* AND NO! I'm not going after her again so leave me be! *runs in lab and locks door, shoving things against so no one comes in* *sobs*

Skipper: So I'm guessing he didn't find her?

* * *

Julien: *puts arm around her* Don't worry, you will be perfectly the happy over here! DANCE PARTY! *turns up the music*

Cowtails: *hops down from the concrete thing and finds a comfy spot on the grass in the corner* I'm not feeling like dancing right now Julien...*curls up and goes to sleep*

* * *

SP: *shakes head*

Skipper: Where is she then?

(after a nap)

Julien: *is standing over Cowtails* WAKE UP!

Cowtails: GAH I'M UP I'M UP! *stands up*

Maurice: *walks over* get used to that.

Julien: I am hearing that you have been dancing since you were very the little!

Cowtails: Yep.

Julien: I have also heard that you're very good!

Cowtails: *smirks* Yep. I bet I'm even better than you.

Julien: WHoa whoa whoa! What?!

Maurice: *chuckles* This just got interesting. I bet you probably are...

Cowtails: You may dance all day and all night, but I dance hip hop,ballet, jazz, contemporary, lyrical AND tap.

Maurice: Wow.

* * *

SP: *shrugs*

Private: *is looking out the scope thing* I found her...

Skipper: Let me see! *looks*

* * *

Cowtails: *is whipping Julien's butt in a dance contest! xD*

Jullien: *collapses* Can't...win...

Cowtails: HA!

Maurice/Mort: *laughing*

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes then goes outside for a SIMPLE walk*

* * *

Cowtails: *dances in victory* WOO!

Julien: *jumps up and dips her like the end of a dance*

Cowtails: O.O

Julien: I'll admit, you are quite the dancer...I like that..

Cowtails: *blush* *gulp*

Maurice: *jaw drops*

* * *

SP: ... *bag goes over her* *yelp* 'HEY!' *some time later* *wakes up on a big bed* *weak voice* Wh-where am I? wait.. I can talk.. It hurts to talk though...

Private: Um, Skippah! You may want to get Kowalski! and...where's SP?

Skipper: *Breaks down the lab door* We've found your wife and it ain't pretty! Go out there and get her before you lose her!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulps*

Jullien: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *doesn't move* O.O

* * *

Kowalski: NO! She's scared of me... *sobs*

* * *

Blue: *comes in smirking*

SP: Oh great.. You again... *stomach aches* tha! I need you to let me go! I have to go to the hospital!

Blue: And let another accident be born? I don't think so! *leaves*

SP: *holds stomach* *whimpers*

* * *

Private: *goes to look for SP* ?

* * *

Skipper: No she isn't! LOOK THROUGH THAT SCOPE! SHE NEEDS YOU! *shoves Kowalski toward the scope*

Kowalski: *looks* AHHH! Why.. is julien kissing Cowtails! *sobs* 'Why Cowtails...?'

Skipper: Exactly! She needs you!

* * *

Cowtails: *finally shoves Julien off* Sorry, but..EEWWWW! NO! *hops onto the bouncy and sits there* *wipes a tear away*

* * *

Kowalski: No.. she doesn't! What if I hurt her again? *sniff*

Skipper: Trust me, we fixed you for good. And there won't be any more hurting. NOW GO!

* * *

Mort: *hops next to Cowtails* Why is the pretty lady crying?

Cowtails: It's...older people stuff Mort...*sniff*

Mort: I don't like it! *huggles her* I MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!

Cowtails: *giggles*

* * *

Kowalski: *flinch* *slowly walks out of the HQ* *gulp* noshedoesn'twanttoseeme!

Mort: HEY LOOKY IT'S THE SMARTY PENGUIN! *points*

Cowtails: *looks down* He wants to hurt me..so if he comes in this habitat, distract him okay?

Kowalski: *hears and freezes*

Mort: Hey looky there he is! HEY SMARTY PENGUIN! WE'RE OVER HERE!

Cowtails: Mort...just go touch the feet...if I get in trouble I can handle it...

Mort: FEET! *runs away*

Cowtails: *sits on the bouncy*

Kowalski: *walks slowly toward the habitat with tears STILL in his eyes*

Cowtails: K-K-kowalski?

Kowalski: *cries* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Cowtails: *shocked* Hey! Hey calm down! calm down..

Kowalski: I can't calm down! I hurt you and now you're scared of me! *sobs*

Cowtails: *walks over slowly* Hey! Calm down! I'm fine, see? Just a few bruises...

kowalski: *hugs Cowtails crying harder* It's not just a few bruises! I done so many terrible things to you!

Cowtails: *hugs back* *sigh* Kowalski, calm down...it's okay..

Kowalski: *finally starts calming down*

Cowtails: Kowalski, it's all okay. I'm fine...a bit sore, but I'm fine.. *small smile*

Kowalski: *sniff* If you say so. *gulp* 'I hope Maurice doesn't shoo me out again!'

Maurice: *hops down* AWWW! So sweet you two!

Cowtails: Were you watching?!

Maurice: Yep!

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: *embarrassed blush*

* * *

SP: *crying into a pillow* I have to get out of here.. I have to...

* * *

Cowtails: *hugs* Well at least everything is back to normal!

* * *

Private: I have to find SP...

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles* Yep.

Cowtails: Now...I GOTTA FIX THAT INVISIBILITY RAY! *runs back to HQ*

* * *

Private; *is at Blue's place* SP! where are you?!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

SP: *groaning, grasping pillow* *stomach aches* *screams*

Private: *follows the scream* SP! What's wrong? *picks her up* I'm getting you out of here!

* * *

Cowtails: *accidentally shoots self before Kowalski gets there* Oh crap. *guns explodes* THAT'S NOT GOOD! AHH!

Kowalski: *comes in lab* Cowtails?

* * *

SP: *grasps Private's feathers* *groaning in pain*

* * *

Cowtails: *running around screaming* AAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Private: Oh dear...baby? *walks out*

* * *

kowalski: ?

* * *

SP: *weakly gasps* Hospital... *passes out*

Private; *runs to the hospital* DOCTAH! DOCTAH!

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes Kowalski* HELP ME! I'M INVISIBLE! AND THE RAY EXPLODED!

* * *

Doctor: WHAT?

* * *

Kowalski: What should i Do?! *panics*

* * *

Private: She's having a baby! DO SOMETHING!

* * *

Cowtails: FIX IT!

* * *

Doctor: Ok Ok.. *a while later*

SP: *wakes up* *voice is still weak* Wha.. Where am I?

* * *

kowalski:*grabs ruined ray and TRIES to fix it*

* * *

Private: You're in the hospital.

* * *

Cowtails: *sneaks out* I'm invisible...I can scare people...heh...*walks behind Skipper and Bella* BOO!

Skipper: GAH! Who's there?!

* * *

SP: ohhh...

Doctor: *comes in and hands baby to her* We got it out just in time.

SP: Oh yeah... Blue was trying to kill my baby! *the baby is a girl penguin chick with blue-green eyes* Why is every baby cute?

* * *

Bella: WHO DARES SCARE ME! I SCARE PEOPLE! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Cowtails: EEP! *runs back in the lab*

* * *

Private: AWW! It looks like you!

SP: And it's cute! And my voice is still weak... *weak sigh* And I'm going to name her... Nami.

* * *

Cowtails: *sneaks up behind Kowalski and grabs him*

* * *

Private: :D I like that! *smiles sweetly*

* * *

Kowalski: EPP! Who grabbed me!

* * *

SP: *weak smile*

Private: *frown* Are you okay..?

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing her head off* ME!

* * *

SP: *nods* Uh-huh. Why?

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes with a chuckle and goes back to trying to fix the ray*

* * *

Private: You just seem a bit...weakah..than normal...

* * *

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski...*deadpans* What day is it?

* * *

SP: It's probably only temporary.

* * *

kowalski: Um... *looks at calendar* *says whatever the date is*

Cowtails; *facepalm* I totally forgot...how could I forget that I turn fifteen TOMORROW?!

* * *

Private: If you say so...*smiles*

* * *

Kowalski: *shrugs* *almost done fixing the ray*

* * *

SP: Uh doctor!

Doctor: What?

SP: Can I go? I don't get a kick out of hospitals..

Doctor: *rolls eyes* Yeah sure.

SP: *holding Nami* *gets off bed then falls on bottom* what the... I thought only my voice was weak.. Not my legs!

!\~

Cowtails: *bangs head on wall* I don't want my birthday to come...

* * *

Private: Oh dear...*picks up SP and Nami* :D I can do it!

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes widen* Huh? Why not?

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: Because it's always a huge disappointment...

* * *

Private: *carries SP back to HQ* :D

* * *

Kowalski: Why is that? *frown*

Cowtails: Every year my dad would beat me within an inch of my life for reminding him of my birth...gramma never really cared, and I never had any parties of any kind..

* * *

Private: *sets SP down on the bed*

* * *

Kowalski: Well your Dad is dead so there's not going to be a disappointment on your birthday!

* * *

SP: *lays on the bed, asleep, holding Nami*

Nami: *goes to sleep too*

Baby Badger: *runs down the stairs and hops on the bed and lays at the end of the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: *happy face even though you can't see her* Really?

* * *

Private: *freaks out* TOO CUTE! :D :D :D

* * *

Kowalski: *nods with a smile* One more touch... I think it's fixed!

* * *

SP: No no.. Those are my cookies Rico.. Go get your own... ZZZ...

* * *

Cowtails: Good...fix me so I can hug you! :D

* * *

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Kowalski: *prays that it will work* *shoots ray at Cowtails*

* * *

SP: ZZZ... No no no no... Blue you aren't allowed to touch the baby badger... It didn't do anything to you! ZZZZZ..

Private: *frowns when he hears the name Blue*

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *gets blown back into a wall* *plastered to wall and covered in ashes* *cough* Well...at least I'm visible again...*coughing*

Kowalski: Are you ok? *puts ray on the table*

* * *

SP: NOOO... Nami and Tux are not accidents you bast***... zzzz

* * *

Cowtails: *coughing* Yeah...just a bit too much KABOOM if you ask me...now about that hug.*smiles and hugs Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *eyes widen* accidents?

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs and hugs back*

* * *

SP: *wakes up* ? Huh.. Weird dream...

* * *

Cowtails: Huh...maybe for once I actually can't wait for my birthday! :D

* * *

Private: What was that part about Tux and Nami being...accidents?

SP: Blue was saying that Tux and Nami were accidents.. A mistake that they were born... *tear drops* 'GHA! NO CRYING!'

Private: *hugs SP* It's okay...you know how Blue is..

SP: A bast***. HE is a bast*** who tries to kill me. And ra** me.

Private: *nods* I don't see why he won't just leave you alone..

* * *

Cowtails: Almost done...*holds up a gun* HAHA! I DID IT! You know what it is? *smirks*

Kowalski: *gulp* Something bad?

Cowtails: 'Nope, just a tickling ray!' Let's just say the rays from this thing...will make you laugh. *shoots it at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *falls to the ground laughing*

cowtails: *giggles* Can you guess what it is now? *stops*

Kowalski: Oh yes...

Cowtails: *giggles* That was hilarious...your face!

Kowalski: *pouts*

Cowtails: Awww poor wittle Kowalski...I'm not giving you the ray. So don't ask.

Kowalski: Awwww...

Cowtails: *giggle* Sorry. *works on some kind of blueprints* *confused but too embarrassed to ask Kowalski* Um...hmmm...what...?

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails; *trying to figure it out on her own* How does that...? Huh?

Kowalski: *walks over to Cowtails* Are you confused again?

Cowtails: Um, no...?

Kowalski: You sound confused.

Cowtails: Maybe I'm a bit confused...*blush*

Kowalski: *chuckles*

Cowtails: Don't laugh! *blushes more*

Kowalski: What are you so confused about anyway?

Cowtails: I don't get it! That wire doesn't fit like it does in the blueprint.

Kowalski: *guides her hands to the right places like he did WAAAY back in the story*

Cowtails: *blush* *whines* Kowalski..!

Kowalski: *whines back* Whatttt?

Cowtails: Do you have to do this...again..? *blushing*

Kowalski: Sorry miss confused.


	118. Chapter 118

Cowtails: *turns around so she's facing him but he's still super close with his flippers around her* I wouldn't say that...*smirks then blushes*

Kowalski: Right.. Cute blusher.

Cowtails: *blushing more* I'm not cute!

Kowalski: Oh yes you areee!

cowtails: Prove it! *still blushing*

Kowalski: You're blushing! Thats the proof!

Cowtails: Oh and where's the proof that says you shut up?

Kowalski: That proof is lost. *playful smirk*

Cowtails: No...I think I found a way to make you shut up...*kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: *surprised but kisses back*

Cowtails: *stops before Kowalski can enjoy it* *smirk*

* * *

SP: Now if you excuse me... *tries to get from Private's flippers to the bed*

* * *

Kowalski: *whines* Heyyyy NO FAIRRR!

* * *

Private: *puts her on the bed* :D

* * *

Cowtails: What are you gonna do about it? *smirk*

* * *

SP: Hey, I got legs don't I?

* * *

Kowalski: Simple. *kisses Cowtails*

* * *

Private: But you can't walk!

* * *

Cowtails: *shocked* *kisses back* *blushing*

* * *

SP: Oh yes I can! I can do ANYTHING!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles in kiss*

* * *

Private: *folds flippers* Really? Try to walk then.

* * *

Cowtails: *stops kissing again* *face is redder than a cherry*

* * *

SP: O.o Um... *gets off bed and tries to walk but falls down* 'I hate you.'

* * *

Kowalski: And thats what I'm going to do about it! *playful smirk*

* * *

Private: Yep. That's what I thought. *puts SP back on the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: *still looks like a cherry* Not cool!

* * *

SP: *pouts*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *giggles* NOw who's pouting?

* * *

Cowtails: Don't laugh at me! Do I need to get the tickle ray? *reaches for it* wait...where is it?

* * *

SP: I WILL tickle you if you start laughing at me...

* * *

Kowalski: Oh... You mean this? *takes IT out*

* * *

Private: *giggles* FIne then...*tries not to laugh* I won't laugh..

)_

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

SP: I'm got my eye on you...

* * *

Kowalski: *shoots ray at Cowtails* HI-YA!

* * *

Private: *can't take it anymore* *bursts out laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: *collapses laughing* NOOO! EEEEEP!

* * *

SP: *moves over and tickles Private's stomach*

* * *

kowalski: :D

* * *

Private: *squeal* AH nO!

* * *

Cowtails: *wiggling around and clutching stomach* TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! MERCY! *says through giggles*

* * *

SP: I warned you...

* * *

Kowalski: Oh fine... *turns it off*

* * *

Private: NO NO! *laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes downstairs and curls up in her bed* I can't wait for tomorrow...*falls asleep*

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep*

Private: *goes to sleep next to SP and Nami*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* *sleepily walks into lab* *looks at the calendar* *looks away* *looks at it again and squeals loudly*

Private/Skipper: *wakes up*

Skipper: WHAT THE DEUCE?!

Kowalski: *wakes up* AHHHH!

Cowtails: *stops squealing and runs out of lab* ;D :D

Kowalski: Looks like someone is happy. *chuckle*

Cowtails; *nods* DUH! FIRST BIRTHDAY WITH THE BEST PEOPLE EVER!

Kowalski: *laughs*

Cowtails: :D :D ;D *squeals again* :D :D I'M FINALLY FIFTEEN!

* * *

SP: *puts head under my pillow* Whats with all the noise?

Private: It's Cowtails' birthday and she's VERY excited...

SP: Oh...

* * *

Cowtails: *running around in circles outside, screaming WOOOHOOOO*

Julien: *hops into the habitat* PARTY! YOU MUST HAVE A PARTY TODAY!

Cowtails: *stops* I've never had a party...*continues running and screaming*

* * *

SP: *tries to see if she can walk* *falls* AWW MAN!

Private: SP I told you not to do that! *puts her back on the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: *running around*

Julien: *follows her* :D

Cowtails: *jumps in the water* :D

Julien: Eh, I'm not following you in there..

* * *

SP: You're not the boss of me...

Private: But you're not going to get bettah if you keep doing that!

* * *

Julien: Eh, why not? *jumps in the water*

Cowtails: Stop following me! *jumps out of the water*

Julien: I AM JUST WISHING YOU TO BE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So..*raises eyebrows* Are the slap happy penguins throwing you a party?

Cowtails: I don't know...I've never had a birthday party before...

* * *

SP: Laying down won't help either!

* * *

Julein: *walks in the HQ* HEY SMARTY PENGUIN! AND THE BOSSY ONE! AND THE THROW UPPITY ONE!

Skipper: *talking to Rico and Kowalski* *groans* What do you want, Ringtail?

Julien: Are you going to be throwing the queen a party?

* * *

Private: It'll give you rest and you'll get bettah fastah!

* * *

Kowalski: Of course we are!

* * *

SP: But it's boring... *whines*

* * *

Julien: OOH! Is a going to be a surprising party? :D Because I can get her to stay away from here!

Skipper: That's true...Cowtails does get distracted easily, and if Ringtail is with her, she won't be bored enough to come in here.

* * *

Private: Then watch TV or something! Or I'll tickle you! :D

* * *

Kowalski: Ok then.

* * *

SP: You are not allowed to tickle me!

Private: *tickles SP's sides lightly* :D

* * *

Julien: Yay! You be working!*hops outside* Follow me! *starts running*

Cowtails: What? Why?! *runs after him* Where are we going?!

* * *

SP: *rolls away* I won't let you!

Private: *tickles more* :D

SP: *squeal* *teleports accidently in the pool outside the HQ* AHHHH! NOT THE WATER!

Private: Oh dear...*follows SP outside* are you okay?

* * *

Cowtails: *stops running, while breathing heavy* Julien...I can't run anymore..

Julien: Good! Neither can I...

Cowtails; *looks around* Why are we here?

Julien: Um...

* * *

SP: *too weak to swim* HELP!

Private: *pulls SP out of the water*

SP: *clings to Private* Scary water!

Private: *holds SP and walks back in the HQ* What are you three doing? *confused*

Skipper: Trying to set up some kinda surprise party...

* * *

Cowtails: *walks back to the zoo* This is ridiculous.

Julien: No! Wait! You can't go back to the zoo!

Cowtails: And why not?

Julien: Umm...the smarty penguin! He is talking to his new girlfriend!

Cowtails: ! Excuse me?!

* * *

SP: Water not safe!

Private: You're fine SP! No more watah!

* * *

Julien: I said what I meant!

Cowtails: You mean, Kowalski has a girlfriend?!

Julien: Yep.

Cowtails: WHo?!

Julien: Um...the crazy badger that the cute penguin is afraid of...

Cowtails: BECKY?!

Julien: Yeah her!

Cowtails; *fuming because she thinks he's telling the truth*

* * *

SP: *looks at water you can see from the inside of HQ* AHHH!

Private: *goes downstairs where there's no more windows*

)_

Maurice/Mort: *comes in with Marlene, Joey, Leonard, and a few other small zoo animals* She's coming! Hide!

Maurice: *turns the lights off*

Cowtails: *stomping toward the HQ*

Julien: Wait! Wait! *running after her*

* * *

SP: NOW it's safe!

* * *

Skipper: *hides*

Cowtails: *stomps in* KOWALSKI! WHY IS IT SO DARK?!

Julien: *follows behind her and hides*

Cowtails: *confused* Seriously...why is it so dark?!

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes and puts SP on the bed* Don't move this time!

* * *

Kowalski: *hiding* :D

* * *

SP: *hides smirk* Ok.. Fine...

* * *

Maurice: *turns the lights on*

*everyone yells surprise*

Cowtails: *jaw drops*

* * *

Private: *sigh* Thank you!

* * *

Kowalski: :D

* * *

SP: Heheheh... *lays down bored*

* * *

Cowtails: *looking around at everyone smiling* :D OMG...I LOVE ALL OF YOU! JULIEN! EPIC FAKE OUT!

Jullien: Eh, yes...fake...

* * *

Private: *sigh*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

SP: *sits up and pokes Private*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes over to Kowalski while everyone starts talking and doing whatever* :D did you do this? *looks like she's gonna explode*

* * *

Private: *looks at SP* ?

* * *

Kowalski: *big grin* Do you like it?

* * *

SP: *continues poking Private*

* * *

Cowtails: *giant hug* OF COURSE I LOVE IT YOU DOOF! :D

* * *

Private; *annoyed* SP! *whines*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

SP: WHATTT? *whines back* *keeps poking*

* * *

Private: *continues whining* Stop poking;meee!

* * *

Cowtails: :D OMG I LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D :D

Everyone: *turns to look at her*

cowtails: *blush*

* * *

SP: Nu-uh! *keeps poking*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle*

Cowtails: *smiles happily* This is an awesome birthday!

* * *

Private: *whining* Stop it...stop it...stop it..

* * *

Kowalski: Of course it is! *smile*

* * *

SP: *whining back* No No No... *continues*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* I've never had a good birthday EVER!

* * *

Private: *moves away*

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles bigger*

* * *

SP: Great. Now I'm bored again!

Private: Well if you want, I'll tickle you! *smirk*

* * *

Cowtails; *stays with Kowalski the whole time*

Marlene: *comes up* Hey, I know you probably aren't used to this, with your past and all, but here you go! Happy birthday! *hands her a bracelet made of string with all these designs on it*

Cowtails: *puts it on* Cool! Thanks Marlene! *hug* :D

* * *

SP: No thanks.

* * *

Skipper: *yanks Kowalski over after watching Marlene do that* Um, Kowalski? Did you by any chance get her something?

* * *

Private: Then stop complaining! *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski : Ow.. easy with the yanking!

* * *

SP: But It's in my DNA to complain! *whines*

* * *

Skipper: Well did you?

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes and chuckles*

* * *

Kowalski: Of course I did!

* * *

SP: I saw that! *playful glare*

* * *

Skipper: Then go give it to her! *smirk*

* * *

Private: *glares back playfully* saw what?

* * *

Kowalski: Fine I will! *walks back to Cowtails*

* * *

SP: I saw you roll your eyes!

* * *

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski! Best day ever, right? :D

* * *

Private: *plays dumb* no...I don't remembah doing that..

* * *

Kowalski: Yep.. *takes out a box and gives it to Cowtails*

* * *

SP: Don't play dumb with me! I SAW you!

* * *

Cowtails: *opens box* *gasp* ( it's a heart locket with 'Kowalski and Cowtails' engraved on it) Kowalski!

* * *

Private: Saw me do what?

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly* yes?

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes* You know what I'm talking about!

* * *

Cowtails: Where did you find something like this?! It's so sweet! *hug*

* * *

Private: What are you talking about?

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs back*

* * *

SP: *eyes glow slightly red* ARGGGGG! *shoves head in pillow frustrated* 'I. AM. NOT. DEALING. WITH. THIS.' *goes to sleep*

* * *

Cowtails: *puts on the locket* :D You're so sweet Kowalski!

* * *

Private: I didn't mean to make her that mad...

~'

Kowalski: *smiles sweetly*

Cowtails: AW! Especially when you smile like that!

Everyone: AWWWWW!

Kowalski: *groans* Does everyone have to 'AWW?'


	119. Chapter 119

Cowtails: *giggle* If you're so cute then they do!

Everyone: *watching* AWWWWW!

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

Joey: Oi! Enough a' that already! *kicks her toward Kowalski so they're kissing xD*

Everyone: *cheers*

Kowalski: *rolls eyes while smiling in kiss*

Cowtails: *blushing* *stops kissing and whines* Jooeeeeeye!

Joey: *laughing*

Kowalski: *bursts out laughing*

Cowtails: *pouting*

Marlene: *straps a party hat on her head*

Cowtails: WHat the-?

Maurice: *holds up a POM cake*

Cowtails; *jaw drops* :D

Kowalski: *has stopped laughing* *smile*

Cowtails: *makes a wish and blows the candles out*

Marlene: *takes the party hat off* Okay, you might want to pull your hair back into a ponytail...

Cowtails: *does it* Okay...why? What does it hav-

Skipper: *sneaks up behind her and shoves her face in the cake*

Everyone: *laughing*

Cowtails: AGH! SKIPPER! *laughing*

Kowalski: *laughs*

Bella: *on the floor laughing*

Cowtails: Oh you think it's funny Kowalski? *takes some off her face and shoves it in his face*

Kowalski: THA! It's only funny when it isn't ME... *is laughing a little anyway*

Everyone: *is laughing at their mini-food fight*

Cowtails: *grabs more cake and shoves it in his face* HAHA!

Kowalski: Two can play at that game! *grabs some cake and shoves it in Cowtails face*

Cowtails: GAH! *hides behind a table and throws some at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *pouts*

Cowtails: HA HA SUCKER! Now I'm gonna go get this off my face...*goes downstairs and gets all the cake off her face* *goes back upstairs* Yuck...I smell like vanilla frosting...

Kowalski: And that suddenly isn't a good smell. *goes outside to the pool to get the cake off his face* *comes back in*

Cowtails: *sigh*

Everyone: *starts leaving*

Cowtails: Thanks for coming! It was awesome! *sigh* *once they're alone, if you count Bella, Skipper and Rico, hugs Kowalski* This is by far the best birthday I've ever had...

Kowalski: *hugs back, smiling* Glad to hear that.

Cowtails: It was epic! *squeal* I'm never taking this necklace off!

SKipper: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: *laughs*

Cowtails: Now...if you PEOPLE WITH LESSER INTELLIGENCE would excuse me...I'm off to the land of science! *runs in the lab*

Kowalski: *smiles, shaking his head*

* * *

SP: *had been asleep most of the day*

Private: Um...SP? *shakes*

* * *

Cowtails: *shocked face* Jiggles? You're still...you're still alive?

Jiggles: *wiggles around and makes a sniffing noise*

Cowtails: *finds an old can of whipped cream* *feeds some to him* :D We've gotta keep you a secret this time...even from Kowalski. He'll get SO mad at me..

* * *

SP: *stays asleep*

Private: *shakes harder* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles*

Jiggles: *hops onto her head*

Cowtails: *topples over from surprise* *is on the floor with him on her head, laughing loudly*

* * *

SP: *groans and weakly pushes Private away in sleep*

Private: *sad face* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *is playing with Jiggles* *accidentally knocks a tube off the table, making a loud crash* *continues laughing*

* * *

Skipper: WHat the deuce is she doing in there Kowalski?!

* * *

SP: *groans and stays asleep*

* * *

Kowalski: *knocks on the lab door* You ok Cowtails?

Cowtails: *still laughing too loud to hear him*

Jiggles: *is on her head*

* * *

Private: *huff*

* * *

Kowalski: *starts opening door* Cowtails?

* * *

SP: *mutters, He's harmless... ZZZ...*

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *quickly and rather loudly hides Jiggles behind her back* *forces a smile* H-hey Kowalski!

* * *

Private: ?

* * *

Kowalski: *lifts brow* What are you doing in here?

* * *

SP: *slowly wakes up* Aww man.. I WOKE UP!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...

* * *

Private: ? SP, what were you dreaming about?

* * *

Kowalski: *waiting for Cowtails to Answer*

* * *

SP: *squeal* It was a cute baby penguin! He was cute... Though he looked like... Um...

* * *

Cowtails: I was trying to...fix the invisibility ray...so it wouldn't explode when you use it?

* * *

Private: He looked like who?

* * *

Kowalski: Why were you laughing then?

* * *

SP: Um.. i don't think I should tell you WHO he looked like...

.~

Cowtails: Uhhhh...because...um...I was thinking of a joke someone told me...

* * *

Private: No! Tell me! Pweeease?

* * *

Kowalski: Ohhh.. *walks out*

* * *

SP: 'Even If it looked like Blue... IT WAS STILL CUTE!'

Private; *narrows eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues playing with Jiggles* That was close.

* * *

SP: *nervous* 'I didn't say that aloud Did I?' What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Private: What do you mean, Blue is cute?

SP: Not Blue! The baby penguin in my dream that looked like Blue is cute!

Private: *annoyed huff* Same thing... (Uh no, its not.)

SP: It is not!

Private: IS TOO!

SP: IS NOT!

Private: YES IT IS!

SP: *glares*

Private: STOP THAT! *slap* *freezes then gasps* SP I'm so sorry!

SP: WHAT THE MYSTIC?! *teleports outs of HQ and runs out of the zoo crying*

Private: SP NO! *runs after her*

SP: AHHHHH! STOP CHASING ME!

Private: I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!

SP: *continues to run*

Private: *tackles SP* Come on, I didn't mean it! Please!

SP: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Private: STOP IT!

SP: AHHHHHH!

Private: *sigh* SP really?

SP: AHHHH!

Private: *growl* WOULD YOU STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME!

SP: AHHHHH!

Private: *yells in her ear* CALM DOWN!

SP: *gets tired of screaming* OWWwwww...

Private: *talks calmly* Will you please listen to me now?

SP: *NO.*

Private: Really, I didn't mean to...you were just making me mad, I'm sorry!

SP: 'Something about being sorry.. Didn't catch the rest.'

Private: Please listen! You can slap me back if you want!

SP: *annoyed* I could but it wouldn't even hurt! Unlike your slap. It really hurt since I'm weak! WHY should I listen to you?! *tears threatening to come out*

Private: Because I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to! Most people wouldn't even have the guts to apologize!

SP: *glare*

Private: I'll do anything! Please believe me!

SP: *stares at Private frowning*

Private: anything you want! I'll do it! Just to prove I mean it!

SP: 'OHH no... I'm not ready to forgive you yet'

Private: *puppy face*

* * *

Jiggles: *falls on the floor and splits in two*

Cowtails: Uh...oops...well, I guess I can take care of two of you...

Jiggles: *continues hitting things*

Cowtails: Four of you...eight of you...sixteen of you...STOP IT!

Jiggles: *jumps onto the invisibility ray making it explode* *continues multiplying*

Cowtails: GAH! *is in the corner, up to her elbows in Jiggli* STOP IT!

Jiggli: *continue multiplying by bouncing off one another and hitting the walls and the ceiling*

Skipper: *hears her scream faintly* What was that?

* * *

SP: I'm sorry Private but I'm just simply not ready to forgive you yet!

* * *

Kowalski: *bangs on the door* What in the world is going on in there?!

* * *

Private: *sniff* You do believe I'm sorry though, don't you?

* * *

Cowtails: HELP ME! KOWAL-*goes under* *is drowning in Jiggli*

* * *

SP: Maybe... Just not ready to forgive! *folds arms*

* * *

Kowalski: *opens door* O.O

Skipper: SWEET MOTHER GOOSE IS SHE IN THERE?!

Cowtails: *is somewhere under all the Jiggli, can't breathe very well* HELP!

* * *

Private: *starts to cry* No...I'm not going to cry anymore!

* * *

Kowalski: Where did these jiggli come from?! *digs through the Jiggli* COWTAILS WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

SP: Now may I please get off the ground?

Private: So-Sorry...*gets off SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *coughing*

* * *

SP: *walks back to the HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: *digs deeper* Come on.. Where are you...

* * *

Private: *follows, sniffling sadly*

* * *

Jiggli: *continues multiplying*

Cowtails: *sees movement above her and reaches up* *pokes Kowalski's foot*

* * *

SP: *goes in HQ* *walks downstairs and plops on her bed* *huffs* *lays on bed, stuffing her head in a pillow*

Nami: ?

* * *

Kowalski: *looks down and pulls Cowtails out of the Jiggli* *pulls her out of the lab and shuts the door* HOW DID THE JIGGLI GET THERE?! *freaking out*

Private: *stays upstairs, in his bunk*

Cowtails: *looks embarrassed* Um...well..

Kowalski: You didn't make jiggles.. AGAIN? Did you?

Cowtails: Well..not exactly...he was just kinda...there. So I said I would take care of him...

Kowalski: Oh.. But now we got a jiggli problem!

Cowtails: I'm sorry! *gulp* What do we do?!

Kowalski: IDK! There's no temperature thing to freeze them in there!

*door bursts open and they start spilling out*

Cowtails: IF we just let them get in here then we can freeze them! *fights way into the lab and starts pushing them into the main room*

Skipper: *Shoves Bella and Private downstairs* You two are on your own! *follows Bella and Private and shuts the stairs door*

SP: *narrows eyes* Um, whats going on up there?

Bella: No idea.

Private: I don't know eithah!

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* They're all in here Kowalski! *there's so many Jiggli that they're like a few inches from the ceiling*

Kowalski: Ok good! *struggles over to the temperature thing and hesitates*

* * *

SP: Skipper what the mystic is going on here?!

* * *

Cowtails: What's wrong?

* * *

Skipper: Cowtails decided that since one little Jiggles was still alive, that she would take care of it. Instead of destroying it. And we have to stay down here while she and Kowalski fix it.

* * *

Kowalski: Um... Oh boy... *turns the thing to the cold*

* * *

SP: Well duh! Jiggles is cute! The only person this HQ who would destroy jiggles would be YOU.

Skipper: HEY! They almost suffocated Cowtails!

* * *

Cowtails: *starts shivering* 'I'm not a penguin...I can't stand this cold either!' *lips turn blue*

* * *

SP: Well sorry mister bossy!

* * *

Kowalski: Oh crap...*somehow drags Cowtails downstairs*

Private: Cowtails! You're blue!

Cowtails: I kn-kn-know! *clinging to Kowalski for warmth*

Kowalski: Freezing probably wasn't the best thing... *wraps his flipper around Cowtails*

Skipper: Ya think?

Cowtails: *starts regaining some of her normal color*

Kowalski: NOW I don't know what I'm going to do about the frozen Jiggli upstairs...

Skipper: Do what you did last time. Or let Rico blow them up.

Cowtails: B-b-blow them up?! MY BABIES!

SP: You're such a Kowalski! *snickers*

Cowtails: I'll take that as a compliment. *stops shivering finally*

SP: Uh huh... *lays down*

Nami: *playing with the baby Badger*

Private: *giggles*

Cowtails: Hey, it's not a bad thing to be a Kowalski!

SP: *staring up blankly*

Private: SP are you okay?

Cowtails: *starts clutching stomach* No...not now...on my birthday really? *wince*

SP: ...

Kowalski: Whats wrong...?

Private: ? SP?

Cowtails: What do you think, smart guy? *snaps* GAAHHHOWWWW!

SP: *snaps* WHAT!

Kowalski: Oh my.. The baby?

Private: *flinch* N-nothing...I was just trying to see if you were okay...*walks away*

Cowtails: DUH!

SP: 'UGH MY HEAD HURTS! I need some air..' *teleports out of the HQ* *sighs and walks around zoo*

Kowalski: *somehow takes Cowtails to the hospital*

Private: *Sniffling*

* * *

DOc: Yeesh, again?! *takes Cowtails into a room*

* * *

Bella: ? Private? whats wrong?

* * *

Private: SP...I accidentally slapped her and now she hates me! *cries*

* * *

(a while later)

Doc: *brings it in*

Cowtails: *holds the little chick* AWWW! How cute! You look just like your daddy!

Baby girl: :D

* * *

Bella: You slapped SP? Dang...

Private: I didn't mean to!

* * *

Cowtails: I guess I'll name you...*gasp* LIGHTBULB! I'll name you Charlie! :D

Charlie: *is a girl that looks like Kowalski*

* * *

Bella: Don't know what to do sadly...

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Private: Neithah do I! I tried everything and she's yelling at me!

* * *

Cowtails: *plays with Charlie* :D You're so cute! Just like your daddy!

* * *

SP: *blindfold goes over eyes* What the... *gets dragged* HEY!

TIME SKIP

* * *

Cowtails: *goes upstairs and looks at all the Jiggli* I guess I should get rid of these...*fights way into the lab* *door gets slammed shut* Uh oh...DA**! It's freezing in here! *shivers* *tries to get the door open but it's blocked by the Jiggli*

* * *

Private: Hey...wasn't SP ovah there a minute ago?

Bella: She just can't disappear- *pauses* O-O Well she actually can disappear...

SP: *blindfold gets taken off* Seriously?! Blue do you ever give up?!

Blue: Nope... *gets on top of her* (I'm glad Blue doesn't remember ANY of THIS)

SP: AW mystic...

* * *

Private: She might've tried to teleport again...

* * *

Cowtails: *banging on door* Can anyone hear me?! I'M FREEZING! oh give up Cowtails...with the steel door and all the Jiggli blocking it...and the fact that everyone's downstairs...they'll never hear you. *sits in the corner* *shivering violently*

* * *

Bella: Probably... Wonder where she is...

* * *

Blue: *gets off her and walks out smirking*

SP: *bored sigh* At least I got singing..

Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up, I refuse!

* * *

Private: *shrugs* Hey...Kowalski? Where did Cowtails go? Did she go to get rid of the JIggli?

* * *

Cowtails: *laying in the corner, freezing* *skin is colorless and her lips are blue* I'm gonna die...ii-i-i-if I d-don't get out off h-h-here...*tries to talk in Kowalski's mind but is too weak*

* * *

Kowalski: IDK... *goes up stairs* Cowtails? ARe you up here?

* * *

SP: This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in


	120. Chapter 120

Cowtails: *passes out* *is either gonna get frostbite or die*

* * *

Private: *sigh* I wish SP wasn't mad at me...I really did mean it when I said I was sorry but she didn't believe me!

* * *

Kowalski: *looks at lab door and frowns* 'Maybe...' *goes over and shoves the door open* HOLY SCIENCE!

* * *

Bella: What do you expect me to do? IDK what to do!

Private: I don't know...maybe we should look for her...

* * *

Cowtails: *unconscious*

* * *

Bella: Maybe...

* * *

Kowalski: *runs over and picks up Cowtails* *runs out and runs downstairs* Gha... What was SHE doing up there?! *puts Cowtails on her bed*

* * *

SP: The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

Don't close your eyes

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

* * *

Private: *is thinking about the song that SP is singing*

Cowtails: *won't let go of Kowalski because he's warm*

Bella: ?

* * *

SP: Break their hold

Because I won't be controlled

The can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

* * *

Private: What are you looking at me like that for?

Cowtails: *opens eyes slightly* *still shivering* K-K-Kowal..s-sk-ski?

Bella: What in the world are you thinking about?

Kowalski: Yes?

* * *

SP: The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

Don't close your eyes

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back

* * *

Private: Um...a song...*embarrassed*

Cowtails: I'm c-c-c-cold...*closes eyes and hangs onto Kowalski*

Bella: Ohhh... ok then.

Kowalski: *wraps flippers around Cowtails*

* * *

SP: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

Don't close your eyes

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die

Not gonna die

Not gonna die

Not gonna die

Not gonna die tonight

*changes song*

Sparks fly, it's like electricity

I might die when I forget how to breathe

You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be

Time stops like everything around me is frozen

And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen

* * *

Private: *glad she didn't ask what song* *goes into the park to look for SP*

Cowtails: *shivering* I w-w-was just t-trying to get in th-the l-l-lab...to f-f-ix the disintegration ray...s-s-so I c-could get r-rid of the J-Jiggli..'

* * *

SP: 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

*starts dancing around*

Past loves, they never got really far Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart And I promise I wouldn't do this 'Til I knew it was right for me But no one, no guy that I met before Could make me feel so right and secure And have you noticed I lose my focus?

* * *

Kowalski: *frown* Well you shouldn't try that when you could freeze to death.

* * *

Private: *suddenly it hits him* Blue...BLUE! *gulp*

* * *

Charlie/Dallas/Angel: ? *playing with each other on Cowtails' bed* (AWWW)

Cowtails: S-S-Sorry...

* * *

SP: And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

* * *

Kowalski: It's ok.. Just don't do that again.. 'You almost gave me a heart attack!'

* * *

Private: *runs to Blue's place* SP! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Cowtails: *still hugging Kowalski* Man I'm still freezing! *lips are still blue* My lips probably look like I ate a blue popsicle or something!

* * *

Blue: *steps in front of Private* That is it! I have had enough of you! (*hides*)

Private: *gulp* I want SP back! STop taking her already!

Blue: You don't get her back! *then he probably does what he did those years ago.. abuse the heck out of Private*

* * *

SP: I've never felt nothing like this You're making me open up No point even trying to fight this It kinda feels like it's love 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.. *stops* Whats that noise?

Private: *is too weak to even fight back* STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!

Blue: SHUT UP YOU BAST***! *continues beating him up* (This makes me sad. :/)

SP: *struggles to open door* What the mystic is going on out there?!

Private: BLUE PLEASE STOP! *coughs up blood*

* * *

Cowtails: *turns on the TV and an old western show comes on* *gets reminded of something* *gasp* Jake...

* * *

Blue: I SAID SHUT UP!

SP: *barges out of the room* O.O *eyes glow scary red* HEY! NO ONE HURTS MY PRIVATE, EXCEPT ME! *shoves Blue away from Private* *punches him across the room* DON'T EVER DO THAT TO HIM AGAIN!

Blue: *gets the heck out of there*

* * *

Kowalski: Who?

* * *

Private: *still coughing up blood*

* * *

Cowtails: Jake...I met him...in Memphis Tennessee...at a concert...and we..*eyes are wide* he was perfect...he sang...we had a song...

* * *

SP: *eyes go back to normal* Ow.. My hand! *turns around* HOLY MYSTIC!

* * *

Kowalski: oh...

* * *

Private: *laying on the floor*

* * *

Cowtails: *sighs dreamily* He was perfect...so cute, and so country...and he was so sweet and he sang so well...and he loved me so much...*dreamy smile*

* * *

SP: *grabs Private and teleports to the HQ, downstairs* MADAY! MADAY! PRIVATE IS REALLY HURT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOO! AHHH!

Cowtails: *still thinking about Jake, but tells SP exactly what to do* :D *gets a call* Hello?

Skipper: *rolls eyes* Get him upstairs in his bunk, I;ll help.

Cowtails: *eyes widen* Jake? Yes, I saw it on TV too! I haven't seen you in forever!

Jake: I remember when we were dating. *sigh* I still love you just as much as I did back then...

Cowtails: *starts telling Jake everything about her powers and stuff but leaves out the part about ever dating Kowalski by accident* And I'm going to get you to see me with the powers! *uses force to get Jake from Memphis all the way to the HQ* And here you are!

Jake: *hug* That's so cool!

* * *

SP: *runs upstairs and puts Private in his bunk* I wish I had the chance to kill Blue! URGGG!

* * *

Kowalski: 'Um...'

* * *

Skipper: *helps do whatever to keep Private from dying* How exactly did this happen?

* * *

Jake: You remember our song?

Cowtails: OF COURSE! :D

Jake: Then sing it!

Cowtails: *blush* *sings* Lookin' at you through a misty moonlight

Katy did singin' like a symphony,

Porch swing swingin' like a Tennessee lullaby

Melody blowin' through a willow tree...

What was I supposed to do...

Standin' there lookin' at you...

A lonely boy far from hoooome?

* * *

SP: I come out of a room since Blue kidnapped me.. AGAIN. And there was that bast*** beating the mystic out of Private!

Skipper: Why won't he ever give up?!

Private: *opens eyes* S-SP?

* * *

Cowtails/Jake: Maybe it was Memphis!

Maybe it was southern summer nights

Maybe it was you! Maybe it was me!

But it sure felt right! *repeats*

* * *

SP: Huh? yes? What?

Private: *groans in pain*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiling like she's lovestruck* You can still sing as good as ever...

Jake: And what about you? You're amazing!

Cowtails: *blushing*

* * *

SP: 'Did Blue always do that much damage?'

* * *

Kowalski: *focusing his attention on the kids*

Angel: *giggling* Daddy! *points at Cowtails and Jake*

Cowtails: *looking lovestruck* You're just as sweet as you were the last time I saw you!

Jake: Why thank you! *mocks a bow*

Cowtails: *giggles girlishly which is SO NOT HER*

* * *

Private: That's by far the worst Blue has evah gotten...

Kowalski: *smiles at Angel then narrows eyes at Cowtails*

* * *

SP: Ok... I guess that answers my question! How Far does he usually get?

Private: Usually it would be just knocking me out...a few very large bruises...sometimes he would use a weapon of some sort to make me bleed...but nothing evah that bad..

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles*

Jake: I was wondering...if you wanted to continue where we left off when you moved back to Arkansas?

* * *

SP: Thats just sad... 'I swear, one of days, I'll find out what really happened to Blue.'

* * *

Kowalski: 'And leave your kids behind? Oh yeah.. Great plan!'

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski and snaps out of it* Why are you looking at me like that?

Angel: *giggling* *makes a kissy face*

Cowtails: angel stop that! *looks at Jake and giggles again* Did I introduce you to everyone?

Jake: Nope...

Cowtails: Oh well... :) *giggles again*

SP: *goes downstairs and trips* OWWWWWWWW! *gets back up* O.o

Cowtails: *watching the show* :D

Jake: *sneaks his arm around her*

Cowtails: *blush* Um...

Angel: *watching Jake with the look that Mort has when he sees Clemson* Dadddy! *points*

Kowalski: *jealous look*

SP: *lifts eyebrow* I'm confused... Who the mystic is he?

Cowtails: He's Jake...*dreamy sigh* *giggle*

Skipper: Is that the real Cowtails? She's acting all girly and lovesick...

SP: NO! *whispers, she has obviously has forgotten she married Kowalski!*

Skipper: Or that she was dating him...what the heck could've made her forget all that?

Cowtails: *laughing at something Jake said* You're still so cute! *freezes* Did I say that out loud?

Jake: *sweet smile* Yep. And obviously, you're adorable!

Cowtails: I am not!

Jake: *tickles her side*

Cowtails: *squeal* *scoots away*

Jake: Yes you are! There's the proof!

SP: I'm getting out of this room! TOO MUCH LOVE MUSH! *runs upstairs*

Skipper: Kowalski, what happened to her?

Cowtails: *squealing* Get off me!

Jake: Never! *tickles her*

Kowalski: Lovestruck. And it's creeping me out...

Skipper: Her girlish attitude is what's creeping me out! We gotta fix this!

Cowtails: *goes upstairs to get something*

Skipper: Now's our chance. *walks up to Jake* You've gotta leave.

Kowalski: o-o 'oh boy.' *gulp*

Jake: Why?!

Skipper: Because Cowtails is married. to him. *points at Kowalski*

Jake: *smirk* So that just means she loves me more, since she's acting that way?

Skipper: Whatever that song was obviously did something to her, so leave, before I make you.

Jake: *sad sigh* Fine...*trudges out*

Skipper: That was easy!

Cowtails: *is in the lab, and snapped out of it* What happened? Eh...*starts working on the ray that turned Skipper into a baby*

Ray: *explodes after blasting her*

Cowtails: *coughing* *now can't even reach the table* what the-? *voice sounds squeaky* *looks at self in the mirror* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *is a three year old*

Kowalski: What the... *runs upstairs and opens lab door* Cowtails? Are you in here?

Cowtails: *turns around as a three year old* *has pigtails and a purple shirt and little striped pants* This is not good!

Ray: *explodes*

Kowalski: EGAD! What in the world?!

Cowtails: *huff* The dad gummed whatever-it's-called! It zapped me! *stomps foot* And now I'm three! *still talks like a three year old, so three sounds like "thwee"*

Kowalski: *laughs* You're so cute! But you can't be a three year old forever... *walks over to table and frowns at invention*

Cowtails: Yeah, good luck with that. (So is luck, wuck? XD)

Ray: *is completely ashes*

Cowtails: *walks downstairs*

Private: O.O Who are you?

Cowtails: Really? *really sounds like willy* It's me!

Skipper: Me who?

Cowtails: Cowtails! *glares*

* * *

Kowalski: *frowns harder*

* * *

SP: YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE! *squeal*

Cowtails: I'm not adorable! *huff* *yawn* But I am slee- (Sweepy? XD) No I'm not! *yawns again*

Skipper: *is a little freaked out* Kowalski! Get down here!

Kowalski: *comes down* What? Yes I know she turned into a three year old.

SKipper: Yeah, but it's YOUR problem. Which means, you take care of her. NOT us. *puts her in Kowalski's flippers*

Cowtails: *asleep*

Private: *giggle*

Kowalski: When i fix the invention... I'm turning you BACK into a baby! *goes back to the lab*

Skipper: *glare*

Private: Little child...SO CUTE! *runs after Kowalski* Kowalski! Kowalski! you can't go in the lab when you have to take care of Cowtails!

Cowtails: *curls up in Kowalski's flippers*

Kowalski: But I have to build another ray to turn her back to normal... *looks at Cowtails*

SP: 'Wait... is anybody sure that Private is well enough to get around?'

Private: *is going through something like when the others were doing dangerous things with Eggy* NO! You have to pay attention to a child like that! And bringing her in the lab is dangerous! *shoves Kowalski out of the lab* *is freaking out*

Cowtails: *wakes up* Um...why are you holding me?

Kowalski: Oh come on Private! How can I take care of Cowtails, when a new ray is needed?

Private: Just wait! Maybe she'll do the same as Jiggles and grow!

Cowtails: HEEEY! I'm not like (wike. XD) Jiggles! *pouts* That's not fair!

Private: *holds up a doll*

Cowtails: *smile* *frown* NO! *resists urge to grab it* *reaches out* Um...*grabs the doll and hugs it* :D *couldn't resist*

Kowalski: *stares at Private in shock*

Private: Just take care of her like a normal child and she'll grow up! :D *goes back downstairs*

Cowtails: *looking at Kowalski with narrowed eyes* So that means...OH no...no no! Don't you dare treat (Tweat XD) me like you guys tried to treat Skipper!

Kowalski: Afraid so..

Cowtails: No way! *crosses arms*

Skipper: Yes way! *shoves her in a high chair*

Cowtails: HEY! I'm still me!

SP: *laughs* This is just sad... *giggles*


	121. Chapter 121

Cowtails: Don't laugh at me! I can still do everything I could when i was fourteen!

Skipper: Oh really? Try and climb up that ladder.

Cowtails: *stands at the bottom of the ladder and looks up* *grabs the bottom thing but she can't pull herself up* *falls on her butt*

Skipper: *laughing*

Cowtails: *glares*

SP: *slaps Skipper upside the head* Shut up Skipper. You couldn't climb up the ladder when you were a baby!

Private: *picks Cowtails up* SP is right. Cowtails shouldn't be doing dangerous things!

SP: Not my point Private!

Cowtails: PUT ME DOWN! I do dangerous things all the time and I'm perfectly fine!

Skipper: Put her down Private...she's only ever going to let Kowalski pick her up like that.

Cowtails: Hey! *blush* *tries not to but reaches for Kowalski*

Skipper: Told ya.

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails* aw, aren't you cute,,,

SP: Don't make me go red eyes on you Skipper. I WILL shoot you.

Skipper: But I didn't do anything!

Cowtails: *giggle* 'What the heck are you doing? Stop acting like a baby!'

SP: Nice try... But you did do something... Now if you excuse me... * goes to the thing called, don't let Private out of her sight*

Private: SP? Why are you following me around?

Cowtails: 'just tell Kowalski, put me down.' Can I have chocolate? 'If I could facepalm, I would...'

SP: I have to make sure you don't fall down or hurt yourself...

Kowalski: Are babies supposed to eat chocolate? *laughs*

Private: How would I do that? *trips* *faceplant* Oops..owie..

Cowtails: *pout* I'm not a baby!

SP: *grabs Private and puts him in his bunk* You're not allowed to go any where unless I say so!

Kowalski: Of course you are! *tickles Cowtails stomach* :D

Private: *whines* But SP!

Cowtails: *squeal* No no tickling! *giggles*

SP: no buts! I'm not letting you walk around! Your brother just beat you up badly!

Kowalski: But you're so adorable!

Private: *pouts* I can still walk...

Cowtails: I am not adorable! I'm just three! *reaches up to her head* GAH! Get these pigtails out of my hair!

SP: I'm not letting you!

Kowalski: *whines* But you look adorable...

Private: *groans* This isn't fair..*lays down*

Cowtails: *huff* Fine...let's just hope I grow fast. *grows a tiny little bit and is now wearing a T shirt and a tutu from dance* Aw come on! One year older and I wear a tutu?!

SP: oh but it is fair. I'm looking out for you no matter if you like it or not! *frowning*

Kowalski: *laugh*

Private: *huff*

Cowtails: *rips the bow out of her hair* UGh! I hate girly stuff! *struggles* I swear if you don't let me go kick Hans' butt...

SP: Don't you huff me mister!

Kowalski: Hans didn't do anything...

Private: *huffs again just to annoy SP*

Cowtails: Yes he did! He did something! Or Blowhole, or Blue, whoever! Let me go! *struggling*

Skipper: *watching while shaking his head*

SP: Stop huffing at me!

Kowalski: No! None of them did anything!

Private: *does it again*

Cowtails: *pouting* I don't wanna be four years old! No one will let me do anything! You won't even put me down!

Skipper: He won't put you down because even if you can't climb the ladder, you'll go in the lab or find some way to hurt yourself!

SP: *eyes glow scary red* STOP IT!

Private: *gulps* S-Sorry!

Cowtails: Kowalski! *whines* I'm hungry! ANd I swear if you put me in that high chair, I'll choke-

Skipper: *shoves her in the high chair* *snickers*

Cowtails: *crosses arms*

SP: *eyes slowly go back to blue-green* Um... what just happened?

Kowalski: *chuckle*

Private: I don't know...but you scared me!

Cowtails: It's not funny, Kowalski!

Skipper: *gives Kowalski a spoon*

Cowtails: I can eat normal food! I'm not six months old! *pouts*

SP: I scare everyone if you haven't noticed! *clenches fits, tears threatening to come out*

Kowalski: She's got a point Skipper...

Private: No...not everyone! It's just the color of your eyes wasn't normal! I didn't mean it that way!

Skipper: Ugh, fine...*hands Cowtails some cheese and crackers*

Cowtails: :D *eats all of it* Can I have chocolate now?

SP: Yes everyone! Why do you think my past boyfriend left me?!

Kowalski: Eh... No.

Private: because they were a jerk to leave someone like you! *smiles*

Cowtails: *whines* WHY NOOOOOT?

SP: That's cute, but no. He hated me, so he left, out of fear.

Kowalski: You have to wait til your sixxxxx!

Cowtails; Why do I have to wait?! *pouts adorably*

Private: Well, I can't imagine why! You're so special, I wouldn't do that for anything in the world!

Kowalski: Cause i said so silly!

SP: *frowns while sighing*

Private: *smile goes away a little* What's wrong now?

Cowtails: *pout* *reaches arms up for him to pick her up*

SP: Nothing.. *walks downstairs* *lays on bed with a sigh*

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails up*

Private: *follows* SP, I mean it when I say I won't evah leave you. If I didn't mean it, I would nevah have said,"I do."

* * *

Cowtails: *huggles into Kowalski's shoulder and falls asleep*

Skipper: *takes a picture* *starts laughing*

* * *

SP: WHAT THE WHAT? Did I say you could leave your bunk? *trying to hide blush*

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes at Skipper* Don't you have someone else to bother?

* * *

Private: *smiles cutely* :)

* * *

Cowtails: *asleep* Mommy...

Skipper: *still laughing his head off*

* * *

SP: *folding arms and frowning* *blushing*

* * *

Kowalski: *huffs* Can't you please go annoy someone else?

* * *

Private: *hugs SP* WHy are you frowning?

* * *

Skipper: *sticks his tongue out at Kowalski*

Cowtails: *grows a little* *is now five with these little pink shorts and a tank top and she has pigtails again*

* * *

SP: *doesn't respond* 'Oh just that this THING inside me is threatening lives.'

* * *

Kowalski: *glares* I will get out the needle...

* * *

Private: *pouty face* Please answer me!

* * *

Cowtails: *yawns* Why won't you two shut up? *still hanging onto Kowalski*

* * *

SP: 'I choose... No.'

* * *

Kowalski: Why can't Skipper shut up? He's being annoying!

* * *

Private: *brings out the puppy dog eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: *uses force power to slap Skipper against the wall*

Skipper: *unconscious*

Cowtails: *giggles like a little girl*

* * *

SP: It's killing- Tha! Nothing!

* * *

Kowalski: Much better!

* * *

Private: *makes them even more adorable* Pleeeease?

* * *

Cowtails: Yay! *holds up hand* High five! *whacks Kowalski's face* um...oopsie?

* * *

SP: N-No.. I can't... *rocks back and forth, holding knees to chest* No.. I can't!

* * *

Kowalski: Ow...

* * *

Private: SP You can tell me anything!

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs* You should've seen your face!

* * *

SP: No I can't! I don't want you to worry! It makes things worse!

* * *

Kowalski: *pouty face*

* * *

Private: Worry about what? You can tell me!

* * *

Cowtails: *falls and hits her head on the floor* *starts crying* OWW! 'Since when do I cry with a little bump to the head?! This being five thing is changing me!'

* * *

SP: 'I'll show but i won't tell!' *Lifts hand uses a bit of dark sparks* (And not the usual)

* * *

Kowalski: Oh dear... *picks Cowtails up* 'Uhh what should I do?'

* * *

Private: SP, what are you doing?!

* * *

Cowtails: *cries harder* 'Well I'm a baby...'

* * *

SP: I'm showing you what's wrong! *sparks grow* *then suddenly stops* I think...something inside me is killing me.

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails on top of the head with a embarrassed look on his face* Better?

* * *

Private: KILLING YOU?! AHHHH! *runs around screaming* OH NOOOO!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* *stops crying* :D Can I have chocolate now?

* * *

SP: **sigh* It's not a big deal...

* * *

Kowalski: I said SIX not Five.

* * *

Private: YES IT IS! SP IS GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *whines loudly* KOWALSKIIIII! Why can't I have chocolate?

* * *

SP: Does it really matter if I die?

* * *

Kowalski: Because I said so?

* * *

Private: *shakes SP* YES! VERY MUCH! IF YOU DIE, I'LL DIE!

)_

Cowtails: *groans* Can we at least do something fun? Can we go in the lab?

* * *

SP: *faints*

* * *

Kowalski: Everyone says the lab is too dangerous for you.

* * *

Private: *freaks out* AAHHHHHHHH! *picks up SP* WHat do I do?!

* * *

Cowtails: *groans again* Not fair...so...what do we do? *says, You can't exactly kiss a five year old...*

Kowalski: *sits down and sets Cowtails down* i douno...

Cowtails: *thinks for a minute* We could play-*slaps self* NO WAY! NO DOLLS! *grabs the plastic Barbie anyway* Why the heck am I-? *giggles and plays with it*

Kowalski: *chuckle*

* * *

Bella: *goes downstairs* May I ask why SP is passed out?

Private: I DUNNO! WHAT DO I DO?!

* * *

Cowtails: *presses a button on the doll's back*

Doll: You and I can be best friends!

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Creeper...

* * *

Bella: Take her to the hospital then.

* * *

Cowtails: *grows a little bit* *now has jeans a t shirt like normal* *throws the doll across the room* Can i have chocolate now?!

* * *

TIME SKIP

Doctor: What seems to be the trouble?

* * *

Kowalski: *groan* Fine! *gives Cowtails Chocolate*

* * *

Private: SHE'S IN A COMA YOU IDIOT! FIX IT!

)_

Cowtails: YYYYAAAAAY! *eats the chocolate* *becomes really hyper and giggly*

* * *

SP: *sometime later gets in a hospital room* ...

* * *

Kowalski: I knew that was a bad idea..

* * *

Private; *is nervous*

* * *

Cowtails: Whosaysthiswasabadidea?! *running around* ilovechocolatesomuchit'sawesomeheyicanbeaprincessithinkiheardanexplosion! *jumps on Kowalski's lap* *giggling* you're cute!

* * *

Doctor: *comes out of room* Some bad news and good news...

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes while smiling*

* * *

Private: Tell me the bad news last! *whimpers*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* no really! You could be like Prince Charming!

* * *

Doctor: The good news is that she'll wake up soon.

* * *

Kowalski: *embarrassed blush*

* * *

Private: *smile grows a little, then fades* And the bad news? *gulp*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* And now your face is red! *pokes his cheek over and over* It's still cute!

* * *

Doctor: She'll end up losing her memory in the process.

* * *

Kowalski: *blush*

* * *

Private: *freaks out* WHAT?! NO! SHE CAN'T LOSE HER MEMORY! ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED SHE CAN'T FORGET THOSE! FIX IT! WHY CAN'T YOU FIX IT?!

* * *

Cowtails: :D *jumps up and climbs the ladder** HEY LOOK! I can climb it now! See ya suckers!

Skipper: Cowtails you can't go out there!

Cowtails: YES I CAN! *goes outside and runs away from the HQ*

* * *

Doctor: I just can't!

* * *

Kowalski: *chases Cowtails* COWTAILS COME BACK!

* * *

Private: *cries* NOO!

* * *

Cowtails: NEVER! *giggles* *jumps into the rhino habitat* ROY! You gotta hide me!

Roy: Do I know you?

Cowtails: It's me Cowtails!

Roy: ?

Cowtails: No time to explain! Hide me!

Roy: In the hay.

Cowtails: *jumps into the pile of hay*

Kowalski: Cowtails! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

* * *

Private: *cries* can I at least see her?

* * *

Cowtails: GAH! *jumps out of the hay and continues running* *runs to the childrens zoo and runs into a hen* Ouch! Sorry! I'm trying to get away from-

Hen: Kowalski, huh? Because you want to be outside, even though you turned into a little girl?

Cowtails: *gasp* No...you're supposed to be-

Blue Hen: I'm back now! *smirking* *grabs her and takes off*

Cowtails: *struggling* 'Maybe being outside wasn't a good idea..

* * *

Doctor: Yes... I think she's awake.

* * *

Kowalski: COWTAILSSSSS!


	122. Chapter 122

Private: *goes in the room quickly* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *is screaming* Let me go! Kowalski's back at the zoo! He's probably freaking out right now!

Hen: I don't think so...*chuckle* But you're so cute little girl! *pinches her cheek*

Cowtails; *slaps her wing away* Don't touch me! I won't be a little girl for long! I'll grow until I'm fifteen again!

Hen: *locks her in a cage that's really high above ground and seals a plexiglass ball around it so you can't hear anything she says* Not if I don't feed you! *laughs*

Cowtails: *deadpan* Uh oh...

* * *

SP: You may be cute.. and adorable.. BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!

* * *

Kowalski: OH no OH NO- *sees chicken footprints* I'm GONNA KILL THAT HEN!

* * *

Private: Because we've been dating for a long time and we're married!

* * *

Hen: *chuckles as she watches Kowalski on a screen* And now he's fallen right into my trap. If he keeps following those footprints, a certain trapdoor will open. And he'll be trapped in here as well!

Cowtails: *mad face* *bangs on the plexiglass and yells a bunch of stuff*

Hen: *can't hear anything* Bang on it all you want, you can't break plexiglass. And if you do break it, you'll fall thirty feet to a concrete ground! I wouldn't recommend it. *laughs*

* * *

SP: WHAT THE WHAT! Thats impossible... I would not marry a penguin! NEVER! I would never date a penguin either!

* * *

Kowalski: *following the footprints*

* * *

Private: *tears up but continues* You know who I am! I'm Private! From your favorite show!

* * *

Hen: *opens the trapdoor right under him* *laughs*

Cowtails: *bangs on the glass again*

* * *

SP: *remembers her favorite TV show* Oh yeah... YOU'RE MAH FAVORITE PENGUIN! *tightly hugs Private*

* * *

Kowalski: GHA!

* * *

Private: I know I'm your favorite penguin! Because after an incident with Cowtails, we started dating, we got captured, we were rescued and we helped rescue CowTails and Kowalski, and then alllllllllllllll of this stuff happened and then we got married!

* * *

Hen: *makes Kowalski appear in the lair in a little cage next to her* Finally! I've been waiting for this!

Cowtails: *bangs on the ball* REALLY! I get a ball and he just gets a little cage on the floor?!

Hen: *still can't hear anything she says* Oh look! Your little girl doesn't seem too happy about this! *laughs*

* * *

SP: UHH NO! *stops hugging* none of that is possible! END OF STORY!

* * *

Kowalski: Oh great... Whats your retarded plan now?

* * *

Private: BUt it is possible because it happened!

* * *

Hen: I'll have you know, Kowalski, I'm twenty times smarter than you and your entire team combined! And besides, if you really are the smartest, you'd come work with me instead. *smirk*

Cowtails: *jaw drops* You are NOT STEALING KOWALSKI FROM ME YOU-*yells a bunch of profanities and bangs on the glass until her fists bleed*

Kowalski: I'll never join your side! I have to turn my wife back to her full age!

* * *

Private: You can ask anyone at the zoo! It happened! *is about to cry*

* * *

Cowtails: *puts hands on hips* HAH!

Hen: I knew you'd say that! and that's where your little "wife" comes in! *pulls a lever and a little robot arm comes in through the top of the bubble*

Cowtails: What the-

Arm: *pokes her*

Cowtails: *slaps it away*

Arm: *slaps back and knocks her into the side of the bubble*

* * *

SP: NO NO NO! IT DID NOT!

* * *

Kowalski: Hey! Leave her alone!

* * *

Private: YES IT DID! I REMEMBAH IT ALL PERFECTLY!

* * *

Hen: I have more than just that! *pushes a button* *arm goes away*

Cowtails: *shivers* It's cold in here! REALLY COLD!

* * *

SP: No it didn't! *huffs and runs out of hospital*

* * *

Kowalski: STOP THAT! She's not a penguin!

* * *

Private: *follows* If you let me take you back to the zoo, I'll show you!

* * *

Hen: Exactly! And with her little six year old self, she's more fragile than usual!

Cowtails: HEY! I'M NOT FRAGILE! *shivering*

Hen: *evil look* *turns it really hot in the bubble*

Cowtails: *sweating* *breathing heavy*

Hen: She'll die a lot faster with heat stroke than freezing..,*laughs evilly*

* * *

SP: Ugh... Wheres the dumb zoo anyway?

* * *

Kowalski: NO! DON'T KILL HER! *freaks out*

* * *

Private: *takes SP's hand and leads her back to the HQ* Skippah! Bella! I need help!

* * *

Cowtails: *backs up against the side of the bubble* OWWW! *the bubble is so hot it burned her skin*

Hen: *laughing* *turns the heat off*

Cowtails: *stands there for a minute, looking like she's drunk and then faints*

* * *

Bella: Whats the problem..? SP looks fine...

SP: How does SHE know my name? Explain that!

* * *

Kowalski: AHHHHHH! *freaks out even more*

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* She's your sistah! Bella, she doesn't remembah ANYTHING!

* * *

Hen: *takes Kowalski out of the cage but doesn't let go of him* Now, think of what a genius like me and a lesser genius like you could do together!

* * *

Bella: Oh great...

* * *

Kowalski: *blush* 'Come on.. Think Kowalski... THINK!'

Hen: Come on Kowalski...what do you say?

* * *

Private: What do I do?! She doesn't believe anything I say!

* * *

Kowalski: *slowly smirks* *clears throat* *does the most irrational weapon of all!*

* * *

Bella: Maybe she'll get her memory back on her own...

* * *

Hen: Whaat the-? No! I'm above this! you're not distracting me this...time...

Cowtails: *sits up and rubs head* *looks at the ground where they are* *jaw drops* O.O

* * *

Private: Maybe...but I can't stand it! She doesn't remembah anything we did and that hurts! *sniff*

* * *

Kowalski: *contuines*

* * *

SP: *trips downstairs onto her bed* AHH! MORE CUTE PENGUINS! *hugs Tux and Nami* :D

Tux/Nami: ?

Tux: Mummy?

SP: O.O Um... *puts the kids down*

Private: See? These are our kids!

* * *

Cowtails: O.O *smiles a little*

Hen: I'm not opening that bubble! You'll have to try harder than that!

Cowtails: *arm appears again* Oh crud..

Arm: *whacks her stomach*

* * *

SP: O.o wait... *knows how babies are made* AHHH! NOOOO! THIS IS A DREAM! AHHHHH! I WOULD NEVER HAVE S** WITH A PENGUIN!

* * *

Kowalski: *tries harder*

* * *

Private: Well...that wasn't exactly how it happened...but it did happen!

* * *

Hen: GAHH! Stop that!

Cowtails: *watching* xD

Hen: Fine! I'll open the cage! *smirks*

Bubble: *starts cracking*

Cowtails: Uh oh...

BUbble: *shatters*

Cowtails: *falls* AAAHHHHHH!

* * *

SP: NOO! AHHHH! *freaking out*

* * *

Kowalski: *stops and runs over* *catches Cowtails then runs back to HQ* Ok.. I'm back...

* * *

Private: YEEESS! *huff*

* * *

Cowtails: *still six* *still scared* *looks at Kowalski* That was interesting to watch. *smirk*

* * *

SP: NO NO NO NO NO! THATS NOT POSSIBLE! *runs around screaming* AHHHHH! *clutches stomach* OUCH! What the... I didn't eat any candyyyyy... WHY DOES MY STOMACH HURT!

* * *

Kowalski: *embarrassed blush* Ok... FYI thats inappropriate for little kids!

* * *

Private: Because of a certain brothah of mine!

* * *

Cowtails: But I'm not a little kid on the inside! And it was interesting! *smirk* *says, and sexy*

* * *

SP: Your brother made my stomach hurt?

* * *

Kowalski: Ok stop that! *blush*

* * *

Private: My brothah made you pregnant!

* * *

Cowtails: *says, Nah, you're sexy when you blush so I''m gonna keep doing it.*

* * *

SP: O.O *faints*

* * *

Kowalski: *blushes harder*

* * *

Private; *groans* SP! Wake up!*shakes*

* * *

Cowtails: xD Bye! *skips into the lab* Now...hmmm...

SKipper: Hey! She can't go in there!

* * *

SP: *wakes up* AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED! AHHHHH! *rocks back and forth* *whimpering*

* * *

Kowalski: *runs in and carries Cowtails out* Oh no you don't!

* * *

Private: It seems to happen a lot here...Blue won't leave you alone!

* * *

Cowtails: *whines* But I wanna do something! Why do you have to act like a parent?

* * *

SP: Blue? Who the heck is BLUE?!

* * *

Kowalski: *mocks Skipper it's YOUR problem. Which means, you take care of her. NOT us.*

Cowtails: PROBLEM?! I'm not a problem! Am I?

* * *

*smoke fills room*

SP: I CAN'T SEE! *gets shoved in a bag* HEY!

* * *

Kowalski: Ask Skipper.

* * *

Private: HEYY! Don't touch her!

* * *

Cowtails: *walks up to Skipper* Am I a problem? *cute six year old face*

Skipper: Yes. *doesn't even look at her*

Cowtails: *sniff* *runs in the lab and locks the door*

* * *

*smoke clears*

SP: *gone* *in Blue's place* *gets dumped on a bed* NYAH! And you are...?

Blue: *rolls eyes and takes out a needle*

SP: AHHHH!

* * *

Bella: SKIPPER! *slaps him*

* * *

Private: *follows* WHERE THE HECK DID THEY GO?!

* * *

Skipper: *snaps out of it* What?

* * *

Cowtails: *crying* *trying to fix the dad gum ray*

* * *

Blue: *stabs SP's side with needle*

SP: ouch! That wasn't nice... *eyes flash* *slowly getting memory back*

* * *

Bella: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! MAKING A SIX YEAR OLD CRY?!

* * *

Private: *tries to find Blue's place* GAH!

* * *

Skipper: She's just being a baby.

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes ray*

Ray: *blasts her*

Cowtails: At least I'm fifteen again...but...*looks in the mirror* AAHH! THIS IS WORSE! WAY WORSE! *is shrunk down to like a fourth of the size of baby SKipper compared to the others* *voice sounds higher like Kowalski's when he got shrunk* *tries to jump on the table but it's WAY too tall* KOWALSKI! HELP!

Ray: *explodes*

Cowtails: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS EXPLODE AFTER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS?!

* * *

SP: *memory back* Blue?! NOT AGAIN! Wait.. How did i get here?

Blue: *smirking*

SP: What was in that needle?!

Blue: *evil chuckle* Something...

* * *

Bella: ARGGGG! *storms downstairs*

* * *

Kowalski: *busts lab door down* ?

Cowtails: *voice is high* Down here! GAH! DON'T STEP ON ME!

* * *

Private: *Finds Blue's place* BLUE GIVE HER BACK!

Blue: *glares* You just can't stay away can you? *gets out a blade* Coming here will only get you killed.

SP: Hey don't touch him! *holds head* Ugh... My head... *arms and hands are starting to change* AHHH! BLUE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

* * *

Kowalski: *looks down* O.O Oh dear...

* * *

Private: *gasp* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

* * *

Cowtails: HEY! I'd rather not die!

Skipper: *comes in lab* *accidentally steps on her* Kowalski where did Cowtails go?

Cowtails: *squished*

* * *

SP: *whole body changing* AHHHH! *falls backwards into a box* (Now she originally turned into a baby penguin but I chose to change it that she turned into a baby mage)

Blue: *smirk* *walks over to the box and grabs the scuff her neck and lifts her out*

SP: Hey.. Wait... How are you doing that? And why does the ground look lower than usual?

* * *

Kowalski: *screams* YOU STEPPED ON HER!

* * *

Private: *gasp*

* * *

Cowtails: *squeak*

Skipper: *lifts foot* Oops...

Cowtails: That's why I wanted someone to pick me up...*coughs*

* * *

SP: What?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my.. *carefully picks Cowtails up*

* * *

Private: *gulp*

* * *

Cowtails: *stands on Kowalski's flipper* How do we fix this?! I don't like being tiny! It's worse than being a little girl!

Skipper: Technically...*chuckles* you are a little girl..

Kowalski: Not funny Skipper!

* * *

Private: you might be...um...

* * *

Skipper: Aw look at how cute she is Kowalski! *tickles Cowtails' tummy*

Cowtails: *falls over* *squeals and hangs onto Kowalski's flipper* That's a long fall to the floor!

* * *

SP: Come on! Blue put me down!

Blue: *throws her across the room*

SP: OWWW... *rubs face* My face.. *cries*

* * *

Kowalski: Skipper this isn't the time for your stupidity!

* * *

Private: *picks up SP* BLUE!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles*

* * *

Skipper: At least you have a wife that you can do ANYTHING to now...*smirk* *leaves*

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

Blue: What? I put her down didn't I? *smirking*

* * *

Kowalski: Don't listen to him Cowtails.. He's just joking around...

* * *

Private: *glaring darkly* Fix her.

* * *

Cowtails: Yeah but...you never know...

* * *

Blue: Theres no way to fix her. *evil laugh*

SP: *sniff* *teleports her and Private back to HQ* I hate that penguin... What happened anyway?

* * *

Kowalski: The only thing I'm going to do is never let you go. You might get hurt or something!

* * *

Private: Um...*gives SP a mirror*

* * *

Cowtails: *stands up* PFFT! I won't get hurt! *hops down* Ouch...*hops down the stairs* *jumps onto the bed and gets on her laptop* A new video on Youtube? *jumps on the button to click Play* *sees the video* XD

* * *

SP: *looks* Oh.

* * *

Kowalski: *goes downstairs* *annoyed*

Cowtails: *giggling*

* * *

Skipper: *comes downstairs* Has anyone seen- *sees SP* Is that-? *doubles over laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: *looks up* Oh hey Kowalski...*jumps on random keys to change the page* Just um...checking my email?


	123. Chapter 123

SP: Don't laugh! *pouts*

* * *

Kowalski: Umm ok?

Cowtails: *crosses arms* Now about that never letting me go thing...

* * *

Private: *giggles* You're just so cute!

Skipper: How the heck did that happen?! *still laughing*

* * *

Kowalski: *raises brow*

* * *

SP: Blue is what happened!

* * *

Cowtails: How exactly do you plan to do that? *ready to run away at any minute* And why exactly do you want to do that?

* * *

Skipper: how did he do that?

Private: *evil smirk* With a NEEDLE! *laughs insanely*

Skipper: O.O AHHH! *runs away*

Private: *stops* Finally, he's gone...

* * *

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails in a flash* So you don't get stepped on! Or sat on.. Or anything!

* * *

SP: *yawns and stretches like a cat** yep.. wait- NO! I'm not tired!

* * *

Cowtails: But I'll be fine! I promise!

* * *

Private: AW...someone looks sleepy! *picks up SP*

* * *

Kowalski: Eh no.

* * *

SP: no! I'm not! *yawns again*

* * *

Cowtails: *whines* *starts getting creeped out by how big everything is* *gets closer to Kowalski* Ok...maybe that isn't such a bad idea..

* * *

Private: *rocks SP* Yes you are..

SP: No I'm... *falls asleep*

Private: *continues rocking SP* :D

* * *

Skipper: *comes over* So is your tiny little wife under control yet?

Cowtails: *struggling but it's hard to get away when he's WAAAY bigger than her*

* * *

SP: *sleeping with a adorable face*

* * *

Kowalski: No!

* * *

Private: :D So cute!

* * *

Skipper: Just knock her out then!

Cowtails: *struggling* WH-What?!

Kowalski: Heck no!

Skipper: *flicks her in the head*

Cowtails: *unconscious*

Skipper: There, problem solved.

kowalski: *annoyed*

Skipper: *glare* Then just wake her up! Let her be like Eggy on steroids! Because that's all she's acting like! Since you're protecting her, she wants danger and adventure!

Kowalski: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: Fine. don't listen. *slaps Cowtails*

Cowtails: *wakes up and falls to the ground* HIYA! *kicks Skipper in the foot*

SKipper: OWW!

Cowtails: *tries to climb up the ladder but she's way too short*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails again* what do I Have to do?! Put you in a hamster cage?

Cowtails: *gulp* Um...

Kowalski: *puts her in a hamster cage*

Cowtails: HEY! *shakes the bars* That's not fair!

Kowalski: Yes it is! You keep running away! *notices Private holding SP* Where did Private get the baby...thing? *confused*

Cowtails: *tries to slip through the bars* :D *sneaks out of the HQ*

Private: It's SP...Blue turned her into a baby...*sees Cowtails leave the HQ* Um...did you let Cowtails out of her cage?

Cowtails: *jumps out of the habitat* WEEEEE! *runs*

Kowalski: AHHH! *runs after Cowtails* GET BACK HERE!

SP: *squirms in sleep cause of Kowalski's screaming*

Private: *rocks SP* NO...shush...stay asleep...

* * *

Cowtails: *runs* NOOO! YOU'LL PUT ME IN THAT CAGE AGAIN!

Julien: *picks her up*

Cowtails: GAH!

Julien: Look! They have made a toy doll that looks like my queen! *shakes her around*

Cowtails: GAAAAHHH!

Kowalski: *marches up to Julien and takes Cowtails away* She's not a toy you moron! *goes back to HQ* If I DON'T put you in the cage.. Will you stop running away?!

* * *

SP: *stops squirming*

* * *

Cowtails: NO! *squirms*

* * *

Private: :) *keeps rocking*

* * *

Kowalski: *using other flipper he presses a button that locks the hatch*

Cowtails: *struggling* LET...ME...GO!

* * *

SP: Put me down Skipper... I can get my own food... I don't want the high chair...

* * *

Kowalski: No! I can't let you!

* * *

Private: *chuckles*

* * *

Cowtails: Why not?! I'll be fine! I'm tougher than I look!

* * *

SP: *wakes up* Can I please get down? I'm hungry now.. *dying whale hunger sound from stomach*

* * *

Kowalski: Skipper might step on you! Again.

* * *

Private: *giggles* Sure...*puts SP in a high chair* :D

* * *

Cowtails: No he won't! I can protect myself!

* * *

SP: NOO NOT THE HIGHCHAIR!

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh* Fine but I AM keeping my eye on you. *puts Cowtails down*

* * *

Private: But you're a baby! You have to have a high chair! *gives SP some "age appropriate" food*

* * *

Cowtails: HA SUCKER! *runs across the HQ toward the stairs*

* * *

SP: I'm not eating that! It's baby food!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows carefully*

* * *

Private: Well you can't eat normal food yet! You'll choke! (Private has no idea how Baby MAGES work xD)

* * *

Cowtails: *falls all the way down the stairs, which is a long way since she's tiny* OW...OOF..OUCH..EEP...GAH! *lands on the floor*

* * *

SP: *pouts* Not eating it!

* * *

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails up and sets her on her bed*

* * *

Private: *crosses flipper* Well then you can starve.

* * *

Cowtails: *groans* Maybe you're right...

* * *

SP: *TRIES to slap Private with her tiny paws* You'll never get me to eat it!

* * *

Kowalski: Of course i am!

* * *

Private: Fine. Don't eat then.

* * *

Cowtails: Don't rub it in! I can be your worst nightmare now that I'm little! *punches Kowalski's flipper* See? I can't hurt you...*climbs on Kowalski's head* But I can annoy the heck out of you!

* * *

SP: *whines* But it tastes gross... *pouts* Fine, I won't eat! *gets out of high chair and tries to fly but smashes to the ground* OWWWW...

* * *

Kowalski: Good luck with that...

* * *

Private: *gasp* SP! *picks her up* Don't do that!

* * *

Cowtails: *stomps on his head* Thank you!

* * *

SP: *bored face* *sarcasm* yes mother!

* * *

Private: *annoyed* Don't talk to me that way young lady!

* * *

Cowtails: (after a while) *falls off his head, tired* *lands in his flippers like a baby*

* * *

SP: Who am I? Your kid? *frown*

* * *

Kowalski: *laugh*

* * *

Private: You may not be my kid, but you're still mine. *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *yawn* Don't...laugh...tired...*cuddles up to Kowalski and falls asleep*

* * *

SP: *pouts* fine then but i'm not letting anyone treat me like a baby! *glares at everyone then jumps from Private's flippers* *climbs on highchair then jumps on Skipper's head* The REAL coffee table!

Private: Oh dear...

Skipper: GEt OFF ME! *tries to get SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *opens one eye* Kowalski? *yawn*

* * *

SP: Whoa... *clings to Skipper's head* WHEEEE!

* * *

Kowalski: Yes?

* * *

Private: Skippah stop it!

Skipper: *Throws her across the room*

Private: Skippah!

* * *

Cowtails: *smirks inside head* Will you sing for me?

* * *

SP: *bangs against wall* *cries*

* * *

Kowalski: Alright... You lift me up with your love

You lift me up with your love

You lift me up with your love

You lift me up

Waiting for the sunrise

Waiting for the day

Waiting for a sign

That I'm where you want me to be

* * *

Private: *picks up SP and rocks her* It's okay...he's just a jerk...

* * *

Cowtails: :D *listens while smiling*

* * *

SP: *sniff*

* * *

Kowalski: You know my heart is heavy

And the hurt is deep

But when I feel like giving up

You're reminding me

That we all fall down sometimes

But when I hit the ground

You lift me up when I am weak

Your arms wrap around me

Your love catches me so I'm letting go

You lift me up when I can't see

Your heart is all that I need

Your love carries me so I'm letting go

* * *

Private: It's okay...*smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *can't help it* *Sings along*

* * *

SP: No it's not.. *whimper* My head hurts...

Ninja: O.O *runs downstairs after seeing throwing across the room thing*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle* *continues* You lift me up with your love

You lift me up with your love

You lift me up with your love

You lift me up

I know I'm not perfect

I know I make mistakes

I know that I have let you down

But you love me the same

* * *

Skipper; Ninja! Come back sweetie! *goes after ninja*

Private: Just close your eyes...*strokes SP's fur*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues singing along*

* * *

SP: *calms down and closes eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: And when I'm surrounded

When I lose my way

When I'm crying out and falling down

You are here to

Lift me up when I am weak

Your arms wrap around me

Your love catches me so I'm letting go

You lift me up when I can't see

Your heart is all that I need

Your love carries me so I'm letting go

* * *

Private; :) *continues*

* * *

Cowtails: *sings the last note* :) I'm not tired anymore...

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep* ZZZ...

* * *

Kowalski: Does that mean I should stop singing?

* * *

Private: *chuckles*

* * *

Cowtails: *clings to Kowalski* NO! Sing another song!

Kowalski: *rolls eyes with a smile* Into the fire on my own, hey

I know I won't see your face again, hey

Are you sitting there alone? Hey-ey

Are you thinking like me

of the laughing times,

of all the sad and loving times?

Everything that's left of us is fading away

Cowtails : :D *hums along while sitting on Kowalski's stomach*

Kowalski: Promise me to think of us as a time so wonderful

Promise me to think of us – still bright, still colourful

Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed

Surrounded by flames everywhere,

What I used to be, I'm not even there

The absence of you is killing me, hey-ey.

* * *

Ninja: *jumps in Bella's arms* *scared chirp*

Bella: What are you afraid of?

* * *

Cowtails: *closes eyes* *falls forward onto Kowalski's chest and falls asleep*

* * *

Skipper: *comes in* Ninja sweetie, why are you running?

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle*

* * *

Bella: Oh, what did you do now? Tick SP off? Or did you make someone cry?

Skipper: Well...I may have kinda thrown SP across the room...

)_

Cowtails: ZZZZ...*sings in her sleep*

I remember the moment, I remember the pain,

I was only a girl, but I grew up that day..

Tears were fallin'

I know you saw me...

* * *

Bella: No wonder Ninja is frightened of you...

Skipper: I didn't mean to! She was annoying me! I would never do it to Ninja!

* * *

Cowtails: Heart is heavy to carry

So alone

I was doing my best

Trying to be strong

No one to turn to...that's when I met you

All this time

From the first tear cried

'Til today's sunrise

And every single moment between

You were there you were

Always there

It was you and I

You've been walking with me all this time

WHo-oh-oh oh Who-oh-oh-OH-oh

you've been walking with me all this time..

* * *

Bella: Unless if she annoyed you. *smirk* *stops* But of course you wouldn't. She's a chick. Wait... How in the name of danger did you throw SP across the room?

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: She was on my head!

* * *

Cowtails: *rubs eyes* *looks at Kowalski* Why are you smiling?

* * *

Bella: Typical.. She always wanted to do that.. Waittttt...She would have to be smaller THAN you to do that!

* * *

Kowalski: You were singing in your sleep.

* * *

Skipper: She got turned into a baby by Blue! She is smaller than me!

)_

Cowtails: *blush* Um...what exactly was I singing? *says accidentally* I hope I didn't say anything about the dream I was having...*

* * *

Bella: Ohhhh...

* * *

Kowalski: That depends what your dream was.

* * *

Skipper: YEaaaahhhhh...

* * *

Cowtails: Um...well...*sits up on Kowalski's stomach* *blush*


	124. Chapter 124

Cowtails: I was dreaming about...this...*makes her dream appear in Kowalski's mind*

Dream: *is a music video of that song starring her and Kowalski*

Kowalski: *smile*

Cowtails: *blushing* Now ya know...

Kowalski: *smile grows*

* * *

SP: *wakes up and is now bored*

Private: Finally awake? *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing more* are you just trying to make me blush or something?

* * *

SP: Yep... *jumps out of private's flippers* *sigh* I'm bored...

* * *

Kowalski: Maybe...

* * *

Private: Careful!

* * *

Cowtails: *annoyed huff* When are you gonna let me do something fun? And I do not mean tickling!

* * *

SP: I'm fine... gezzz... Don't be such a mom Private! *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: When you are regular sized.

* * *

Private: *annoyed*

* * *

Cowtails: *groan* Why does everything have to be so huge and painful? *suddenly grows to the size of baby Skipper* O.O

* * *

SP: *jumps around* *dying whale sound in stomach again* *groans* *whimper since she's feeling weak from hunger*

* * *

Kowalski: O.o

* * *

Private: Now are you ready to eat? *raises brow*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues growing until she's normal size* *still sitting on Kowalski's stomach* :D

* * *

SP: I won't eat.. Baby food... *groans*

* * *

Kowalski: Oof... You can get off now...

* * *

Private: Fine then...

* * *

Cowtails: *raises brow* Oh, so you're saying I'm heavy? I can't believe what I'm hearing!

* * *

SP: *lays on ground, groaning* 'I rather starve than eat it!'

* * *

Kowalski: No.. It's just... *trying not to laugh*

* * *

Private: SP! Just eat the food! It's not that bad!

* * *

Cowtails: It's just what? That I'm fat? I think that's what I'm hearing here!

* * *

SP: No no... You can't make me.. *groan*

* * *

Kowalski: You are definitely not fat!

* * *

Private: I know I can't make you!

* * *

Cowtails: *crosses arms* No, no, I believe I've heard enough.

* * *

SP: *sigh/groan* *tries to get in the highchair* *pouts*

* * *

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails* Not heavy;not fat.

* * *

Private: *puts SP in the high chair*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* You can put me down now...

* * *

SP: *stares at baby food before eating it* *two minutes later* UGH! TASTES HORRIBLE!

* * *

Kowalski: Nope!

* * *

Private; *rolls eyes* At least you're getting food that won't choke you!

* * *

Cowtails: *whine* Kowalskiii! Why not?

* * *

SP: *after eating the baby food* I hate that food! *jumps out of high chair and runs around* Need to get out my inner spirit! *trips downstairs* *lands on her bed* :D

* * *

Kowalski: because I don't feel like it?

* * *

Private: SP! *follows* You could have hurt yourself!

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* That's not a reason!

* * *

SP: Who are you? My mother?

* * *

Kowalski: Yes it is!

* * *

Private: *jaw drops* I would nevah act like...

* * *

Cowtails: *pouts while blushing* *says, at least he's not doing anything else...*

* * *

SP: Point taken. SKIPPER ACTS LIKE MY MOTHER! *bursts out crying*

Private: *picks SP up* no no don't cry!

SP: *sobs* I can't help it! He threw me across the room!

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails*

Cowtails: *blush* *okay, maybe it could've gotten worse!*

* * *

Private: It's okay! He won't do it again!

SP: You wouldn't know.. *sniff* He's a stupid jerk.

Private: He won't do it. I promise. If he does, I'll really get him!

* * *

Cowtails: *stops* Okay, now will you put me down?

* * *

SP: *hug*

* * *

Kowalski: Fine... *puts Cowtails down*

* * *

Private: *hugs back smiling* :)

* * *

Cowtails: *puppy face* Can I go outside noooww?

* * *

SP: Ok.. I want to get down now...

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *smile*

* * *

Private: Nope.

* * *

Cowtails: WOOHOO! *changes into a swimsuit and goes outside* *cannonballs into the water*

* * *

SP: *whines loudly* why not?

Private: Because you could hurt yourself!

* * *

Cowtails: *backflips* *runs into something* What the-? *surfaces* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! *gets lifted out of the water* AND WHO THE HECK HAS GOT ME?!

Doris: Well that would be the one that I figured could help, since he hates Kowalski as much as I hate you.

Cowtails: *gulp*

Parker: *throws her over his shoulder* *hops on Doris' back and somehow gets them out of there*

* * *

SP: Would not!

Private: Yes you would!

SP: *tries to tickle Private with wings* nu-uh!

* * *

Cowtails: PUT ME DOWN! What the heck do you want Doris?!

Doris: *swims into this underground lair like in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean* I want Kowalski. Parker wants revenge on Kowalski. *smirk* Perfect way to keep both of us happy is to get rid of you. And we do that when Kowalski-

Cowtails: *gulp* W-Wait go back to that "get rid of you" part please?

Parker: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *giggles* *tickles SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *goes outside* Wha? Wheres Cowtails?

* * *

SP: *squeal* *tries to escape from Private*

* * *

Doris: Parker? Could you take it from here while I send a little "message?" *leaves the room to another one* *calls the HQ on the TV*

Cowtails: *gulp*

Parker: *puts her in a cage*

* * *

Private: *puts SP on the bed so she can't get away* *continues tickling* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *runs back in HQ* How many times am I going to run in here?

* * *

SP: *more squeals* hey! No tickling!

* * *

Doris: *bats eyelashes* Oh hi Kowalski. *smile*

Skipper: *lifts brow*

Doris: I just wanted to- *Cowtails' very loud screams are heard in the background because Parker is doing...you know what...* *looks back toward the door* WOULD YOU SHUT HER UP?!

* * *

Private: :D Yes tickling! *continues*

* * *

Kowalski: Where is Cowtails, Doris?! *growls*

* * *

SP: *squirms*

* * *

Doris: Cowtails? Well, isn't she with you? I hardly think she's such a good wife if she runs off all the time..*innocent look* *CowTails' screams are still heard* SHUT HER UP PARKER! *screams immediately end in a squeak* *turns back to Kowalski* *angel face*

* * *

Private: *laughs* You're not getting away from me!

* * *

Kowalski: *raises brow* She just went out for a swim... And I know those screams are hers!

* * *

SP: *teleports outside into the pool* Gha! *starts swimming toward the stone island*

* * *

Doris: Well, obviously, you should keep better watch over her. Or just dump her and go with me. *wink*

Skipper: *snicker* Yeah, Kowalski may have been crazy for you, but when it comes to Cowtails...

* * *

Parker: *covering Cowtails' mouth* If you don't shut up...I swear I'll kill you now...*has a knife on her throat*

Cowtails: *whimper*

* * *

Private: *gasp* *runs outside*

* * *

Kowalski: I'll never go with you! I love Cowtails!

* * *

SP: Almost there...

* * *

Doris: Fine then...but you should know if you don't she's PROBABLY gonna die. Because you know how Parker hates you and everything...He'd do ANYTHING to get his revenge...*opens the door* And I'd say he's just about done.

Cowtails; *unconscious on the floor* *bleeding like heck*

* * *

Private: *picks SP up out of the water* Don't do that!

* * *

Kowalski: *clenches Flippers while eyes are starting to darken*

* * *

SP: You're the one that tickled me!

* * *

Doris: I'll leave the decision to you. *turns off the TV while smirking* Get rid of her, quick!

Parker: Heheh...she'll either bleed out, drown when she wakes up, or some shark will smell the blood and eat her...*throws Cowtails in the ocean*

* * *

Cowtails: *floats away*

* * *

Private: You're the one that teleported!

* * *

Kowalski: GRAHAAA! *storms out of the HQ and goes to find Cowtails*

* * *

SP: Cause you tickled me!

* * *

Doris: Oh Kowalski you came! *glomps him*

* * *

Private: *huff* Fine you win.

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes* WHERE. IS. COWTAILS? *he looks like he could kill someone right this minute*

* * *

SP: I always win silly! *laugh*

* * *

Doris: OH, her? She went out for a little...*glances at Parker* swim...with the sharks..*chuckle*.*tries not to look in the direction where the trapdoor to the ocean is*

* * *

Private: Not always!

* * *

Kowalski: *notices what Doris was doing* *pushes Doris away from him* *goes toward the trapdoor*

* * *

SP: *raises eyebrow* Oh yeah? Prove it!

* * *

Parker; *stands in front of Kowalski* Yeah, I don't think so.

Doris: *grabs Kowalski* Why don't you stay a while, sweetie?

* * *

Private: Um...*blushing in embarrassment*

* * *

Kowalski: HEY! Let me go!

* * *

SP: HAHAHA! TOLD YA SO!

* * *

Doris: *gets angry* You are NOT going to save that little piece of SH**! You're staying here with me! She'll bleed out! Or she'll get eaten! Either way, she'll die! And there's nothing YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

* * *

Private: *huff* yeah, you're coming inside now. *carries SP inside*

* * *

Kowalski: NO! *struggles*

* * *

SP: *gets bored* Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

* * *

Doris: *angry face* *let's him go* You would really leave me?

* * *

Private: *listens with a smile*

* * *

Kowalski: Why not? You broke my heart. And I don't see a reason why I should forgive you for it. *goes toward trap door again*

* * *

SP: When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

* * *

Doris: I won't do it again! *smile*

Parker: Ugh...give up Doris. *opens trap door and shoves Kowalski in the water* *makes out with Doris*

Doris: *makes out back* (EEEEW!)

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: *looks for Cowtails*

* * *

SP: Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

Private: *smile* I like the song you're singing...

* * *

Cowtails: *floating in the ocean*

Shark: *smells blood* *starts coming toward her*

* * *

SP: *smile* You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

* * *

Kowalski: *swims over and grabs Cowtails* *swims away* AHHHH!

* * *

Private: *happy face*

* * *

Cowtails: *not breathing*

Shark: *gives up*

* * *

SP: You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: *surfaces* Don't die on me Cowtails!

* * *

Private: :D You sing so pretty!

* * *

Cowtails: *limp* *still not breathing*


	125. Chapter 125

SP: *blush* Thanks... Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?

Scream but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

* * *

Kowalski: *swims more, holding Cowtails trying to find a way back to the HQ*

* * *

Private: :D I like this one!

* * *

Cowtails: *STILL limp* *STILL not breathing*

* * *

SP: *another smile* You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

* * *

Kowalski: *SOMEHOW gets to HQ*

* * *

Private: *sets SP on the bed and listens*

* * *

Skipper: *takes one look at Cowtails and double takes* What the heck?! Is she dead or something?

!

SP: You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you'll know

* * *

Kowalski: I don't know! *freaking out*

* * *

Private: *hums along*

* * *

Skipper: Well do something!

* * *

SP: *giggle* You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

* * *

Kowalski: IDK what to do!

* * *

Private: *giggles* *continues*

* * *

Skipper: Uh, CPR! Bandages? Mouth to mouth? SOMETHING!

* * *

SP: Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

* * *

Kowalski: *goes into the lab and bandages Cowtails*

* * *

Private: :D

* * *

Skipper: *DUH voice* Uh, Kowalski! She's NOT BREATHING!

* * *

SP: Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Kowalski: She was also bleeding!

Private: *getting a little carried away* *sings along*

* * *

Skipper: Yes, but SHE'S NOT BREATHING EITHER! SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD! *talks in a sort of comforting voice* Just give up...

* * *

SP: *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: *cries* no! I can't live without her!

* * *

Private: *stops* OH...heh..*blush*

* * *

Skipper: Kowalski, she's gone...

* * *

SP: *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: NO... *hugs Cowtails while crying uncontrollably*

* * *

Private: What?

* * *

Skipper: *pulls Kowalski away* Come on...

* * *

SP: Nothing.. *jumps on bed* WHEE!

* * *

Kowalski: NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! NOT YET!

Skipper: *quickly pulls Kowalski out of the room* Kowalski...she's gone...you're gonna be fine...

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* Be careful!

* * *

Kowalski: I'm not going to be fine! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!

* * *

SP: *zooms upstairs* WHEE!

Private: *follows* Careful! Whoa..what's going on in here?

Skipper: Kowalski, it's not the end of the world.

Cowtails: *is some kinda invisible looking ghost kinda thing* *looking at her dead body* What the-? *goes through the lab door and sees everything happening* Did I...die?

Kowalski: HOW CAN YOU SAY ANY OF THIS?! IF YOUR WIFE DIED WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!

Private: Cowtails died?

Skipper: Yes Private! And Kowalski is overreacting!

Ghost Cowtails: *wince*

SP: What?! Cowtails can't die! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! *cries*

Private: *picks SP up* Shhhh...it's okay...

Ghost Cowtails: Wha-? I don't want everyone to be sad like this! I don't want to die!

Ghost: *appears next to her*

Cowtails: GAH!

Ghost: It's too late. To come back to life you must go through a ritual, so painful, even for ghosts, you shall feel extreme pain-

Cowtails: I'll do it!

Ghost: It'll take two weeks.

Cowtails: *whine* WHy so long? They'll forget about me by then!

Ghost: Let's just say, this is a brutal task that involves a volcano, an ancient jewel, and a lot of running and climbing. Can you do this?

Cowtails: YES! *takes off*

SP: *sniff* No It's not! My best friend is gone!

 **Two weeks later**

Skipper: Skipper's log...it's been two weeks, and SP and Kowalski have been total wrecks. Kowalski is on the edge of insanity...SP just misses her. At least Private is acting normal...

Private: *holding SP and sniffling*

Cowtails: *is all beat up even for a ghost*

Ghost: *appears next to her* You have not failed! HA! You're the first ghost in years who hasn't been obliterated on that mission!

Cowtails: *smug look* Well I am Cowtails after all! I was trained by the penguins!

Ghost: And now, it may take a while, but you can get back into your body. You will not be able to move for a few minutes, but then you will be restored to full health.

Cowtails: WOO! *starts returning to her body*

SP: *still crying*

Private: It'll be okay SP...*rocks*

Skipper: Kowalski? *looks over at Kowalski in the corner* Do you want to eat yet?

Kowalski: *eyes are all crazy, meaning he hasn't slept at all* NOOOO... There's no point in eating if Cowtails Isn't alive... *twitch*

Private: Kowalski, you'll have to get ovah it eventually...you need to eat!

Kowalski: She was the air I breatheeee! I rather dieeee! *insane twitching*

Skipper: Kowalski! Eighty six the insane talk and eat something!

Ghost Cowtails: Come on...almost there..

Kowalski: NOO... SHE WAS APART OF MY LIFEEEEEE... *more insane twitching*

Skipper: *glare* Kowalski! *stuffs a fish in his mouth* EAT IT! that's an order!

Private: *gulp* This is just sad...poor Kowalski...*hears coughing from the lab* ? Do you hear that?

Cowtails: *coughing up all the sea water* *sits up* *coughing and shaking head*

Kowalski: *takes fish out of his mouth* ? *walks over and slowly opens lab door*

Skipper: *jaw drops* But she's-

Cowtails: *stops coughing* *looks up*

Kowalski: *jaw drops too* COWTAILS! *runs over and hugs her*

Cowtails: Can't...breathe...*tries to hug back*

Kowalski: *stops* Whoops.. Sorry...

SP: *peaks in lab*

Private: Cowtails! You're alive!

Skipper: How-?

Cowtails: Long...LONG...painful..story...*hugs Kowalski* But I'm happy I'm back...

SP: Yippee! *flies around the lab yelling yippee*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and giggles*

Skipper: I'd like to hear this painful story. *sits at the table*

Cowtails: *sigh* Well...*tells about how she epicly fought a dragon in a volcano to get this stupid old purple ancient jewel*

SP: *sits under the table*

Private: *giggles and gets SP out*

Cowtails: *doesn't let go of Kowalski* But like I said, I'm just glad I'm back...

Skipper: Well I know Kowalski is glad you're back...*whispers* You need to get him to eat something..

SP: PRIVATEEE! Quit ruining my fun time! *gets out pink nail polish with magic* But I finished some of my fun... *points at Skipper's feet* *giggle*

Private: *snickers*

Cowtails: *hands on hips* Kowalski! Did you eat anything?! *pokes his stomach*

Skipper: *sigh* Finally...everything is right again...*glances down* *double take* What the-? WHO DID THIS?!

Kowalski: *nervous laugh* No?

SP: *laughs wildly*

Skipper: *angry look* *comes toward SP*

Private: *picks up SP and runs downstairs*

* * *

Cowtails: *points to a plate of fish* Eat it. Every single bit.

* * *

SP: *giggling*

* * *

Kowalski: Ok ok ok.. *eats fish*

* * *

Private: Skippah's going to kill you, you know that?

* * *

Cowtails: *cute smile* Thank you!

* * *

SP: Oh, don't worry. He'll have to catch me first!

Private: ? *hears banging* *hides*

Skipper: *busts through the door*

* * *

Angel: *is almost a year old*

Dallas: *three months*

CHarlie: *one month*

Cowtails: Oh gosh...I just now noticed...look! Dallas is the boy, and he looks just like you! Angel is the girl that looks like me, and Charlie is the girl that looks like you, but has my eyes! ? *hugs all of the kids*

Kids: :D :D :D

* * *

SP: AHHH! *flies away from Private and flies around screaming* EVASIVE MANEUVERS!

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: GRRR! THAT'S MY LINE! *chases SP*

* * *

Angel: Daddy!

Cowtails: Angel's right! This is a group hug! Come on, Kowalski!

* * *

SP: AHHH! All this over nail polish?!

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes and comes over and hugs*

* * *

Skipper: *catches SP* *growl*

Private: Skippah!

* * *

Cowtails: :D

Angel: Mommy! *giggle*

Cowtails: GOOOSHHH why do you have to be so adorable?! all of you! *smile* But of course you're MY children, you're bound to be good looking.

* * *

SP: Um...

Skipper: *about to attack*

Private: *runs over* SKIPPAH STOP! *takes SP* SKIPPAh! Don't be mean! It can come off!

* * *

Cowtails: *holds Angel's flippers*

Angel: *stands up* *walks a couple steps*

Cowtails: O.O ANGEL OMG! You walked!

* * *

SP: Gezzz anger management!

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: *still fuming*

* * *

Cowtails: *playing with all the kids*

Kids; *all crawl onto her at once*

Cowtails: *falls over* Whoa!

* * *

SP: *hangs on to Private* It's nail polish!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: It's going to come off! Just go jump in the pool!

Skipper: *stomps out*

))_

Cowtails: *annoyed* hey kids! Go jump on daddy!

Kids; *knocks Kowalski over*

Kowalski: Gha! *falls over* *laughs*

* * *

Private: Geez he's grumpy!

* * *

Cowtails: Oh it's not done yet! *sits on Kowalski's stomach with the kids* Now I'm satisfied. *innocent smile*

Charlie: *giggle*

Kowalski: *laughs more*

Angel: Daddy! *hug*

Charlie/Dallas: *sitting on Cowtails' Lap on Kowalski's stomach*

Kowalski: *hugs back while laughing STILL*

Cowtails: What about my hug? *fake pout*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails*

Cowtails: *blush* much better.

Kowalski: *laugh*

Cowtails:*starts glowing* *doesn't notice*

Kowalski: Cowtails...?

Cowtails: WHat? *is like, glowing white*

Kowalski: YOU ARE GLOWING!

Cowtails: *looks at self* WHat the-?!

Ghost: I told you, there would be some effects of coming back to life.

Cowtails: *is freaking out* *starts floating in the air* I don't get it! What kind of effect is this?!

Ghost: You'll see.

Kowalski: O.O

Cowtails: *is suddenly wearing this white sorta gown and has sparkles in her hair and she glows* What the-? Why do I look so girly?

Ghost: You have been given this power for punishment.

Cowtails: PUNISHMENT?! FOR WHAT?!

Ghost: This is the power of beauty. Until you stop denying everyone who compliments your appearance, this is what you will look like. This power basically means that a spell is cast onto your beauty. Any male won't be able to keep from being right next to you if he sees you.

Cowtails: *groans* That's not fair! I have to wear all this and look all glowy and pretty?

Ghost: Yep. and I would run from him *points at Kowalski* If I were you. and any other male who sees you. *disappears*

Cowtails: *stamps foot*

Kowalski: O.O

Cowtails: Kowalski? Why are you looking at me like that?

Kowalski: *Now he probably runs up and kisses her*

Cowtails: GAH! *jumps out of the hatch* That's not good!

Maurice: *hops into the habitat with Julien* Oh hey...heeeyyyyy...*sees her* *puts an arm around her* Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Cowtails: *steps away* Maurice!

Julien: *grabs her arm and pulls her to him* Do you have any plans tonight?

Cowtails: *squirms away* I don't like this punishment!

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski! I know you're under some kinda spell too but could you get out here?!

Julien/Maurice: *continues flirting*

Cowtails: *runs*

Julien/Maurice/every other guy in the zoo: *running after her*

Cowtails: I HATE THIS PUNISHMENT!

Bella: *was outside* Ummmmm... Whats going on?

Cowtails: *yells at her, explaining what happening while running away*

Julien/Maurice/Roy/Bada/Bing/Phil/Mason/Mort/Burt/Joey/Leonard: *chasing her until she's cornered*

Cowtails: *gulp*

Bella: Um, wonder what i should do?

Cowtails: GET KOWALSKI! BUT DON'T LET SKIPPER, PRIVATE, OR RICO SEE ME!

Skipper: Hey Bella what's going-*sees her and gets this lovestruck look* How did I not notice THAT? *walks over and joins the mob that keeps flirting with her*

Mason: *pulls her toward him* She's mine!

Joey: *grabs her* No, she's mine!

Roy: *lifts her up by the back of her dress with his horn* NO, MINE!

Burt: *lifts her high in the air with his trunk* NO, MINE!

Cowtails: GAH!


	126. Chapter 126

Bella: *annoyed* *drags Kowalski over there* *drags Skipper back to HQ*

Kowalski: SHE's NONE OF YOURS!

* * *

Skipper: *snaps out of it once he can't see Cowtails anymore* Huh? What?

* * *

Cowtails: 'I hope Kowalski doesn't go nuts too...'

Burt: *won't put her down, so the other guys start trying to climb BUrt*

Cowtails: *screams*

Kowalski: *getting really annoyed*

* * *

Bella: CLASSIFIED.

* * *

Cowtails: ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME!

Everyone: *still flirting with her*

Cowtails: *surrounded* STOP IT!

Kowalski: *trying to push everyone away*

Cowtails: LET GO OF ME! *uses the force to move everyone back to their habitats* THANK YOU! *drags Kowalski back to the lab* Gosh!

Kowalski: *goes crazy*

Cowtails: Oh dear...

))))))_

Skipper: *locks them in the lab so he won't see her*

Cowtails: GAH! OPEN!

Kowalski: *continues going crazy*

Cowtails: Kowalski...calm down...where is that ghost?

Ghost: *appears* He's just going to go crazy and lovestruck until you admit you're beautiful!

Cowtails: PSHT! That's never gonna happen!

Kowalski: *still going crazy*

Cowtails: *backs away* Kowalski get away! Okay okay! YOU DA** GHOST! I 'M BEAUTIFUL! THERE I SAID IT!

Ghost: *turns her back to normal* *smile* now was that so hard?

Cowtails: *glare*

Kowalski: *stops* what just happened? *sees door locked* you better open the door this time!

Cowtails: First, you went all crazy trying to kiss me. And Skipper locked the door! I can't open it!

Kowalski: AHHH! SKIPPER OPEN THE DOOR!

* * *

Skipper: Bella do you hear something?

* * *

Cowtails: 'Heh...this ought to impress Kowalski...' hmmm...*walks up to the door* *looks over it for a minute* *checks something on a clipboard* *taps the door three times in certain places then punches it as hard as she can*

Door: *swings wide open*

Cowtails: *smug look*

Kowalski: *jaw drops*

cowtails: *smirk* *walks out and walks downstairs*

Skipper: *jaw is hanging wide open like Kowalski's*

Kowalski: How.. What...

Bella: Skipper close your beak before you start catching flies .

Skipper: *blush* *closes his beak*

Cowtails: *sigh* *comes back upstairs and slowly pushes Kowalski downstairs*

Kowalski: *still shocked*

Cowtails: *closes Kowalski's beak for him* *stands in front of him* :/

Kowalski: Sorry...

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* It wasn't THAT impressive.

Kowalski: Yeah it was!

Cowtails: *blush* It was not! All I did was open a locked steel door with my bare hands!

Kowalski: Thats the point!

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* You could do it!

Kowalski: *folds flippers* I could not!

Cowtails: *giggle* Ha! Gotcha to admit it! *pokes him*

Kowalski: O.O

Cowtails: *laughing* Heh...

SP: *jumps off her bed* *tugs on Cowtails' pants* YOU GOT TO SEE WHAT I DID!

Cowtails: Okay...what did you do? *giggles because she's CUTE*

SP: *points at sleeping Private* *giggles*

Cowtails: *snickers* SP! That's mean...but brilliant! High five! *holds out hand where SP can reach*

SP: *high fives* :D

Private; *wakes up* Cowtails? SP? Why are you standing there?

Cowtails: OH we were just...talking...girl stuff...*tries not to laugh*

SP: *snickers*

Private: *narrows eyes* WHy do i have the feeling SP did something?

Cowtails: *shrugs* Well, she didn't do anything other than talk to me, so I don't know.

SP: *giggles*

Private: My face feels weird...

Cowtails: Maybe it hurts from the funny face you were making in your sleep?

Private: *looks in the mirror* AH! SP!

Cowtails: *laughs*

SP: *laughs*

Private: *picks up SP* *annoyed face* You know what I'm gonna do?

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski sleeping next to the kids* *devious smirk* Perfect...*draws glasses and a mustache and a goatee on him*

SP: No...?

Kowalski: *stirs but stays asleep*

Private: TICKLE! *tickles SP*

Cowtails: *laughs* Oh I can't wait until he wakes up...

SP: *squirms* AH NO!

Kowalski: *wakes up* ?

Private: AH YES! *tickles*

Cowtails: *tries not to laugh* Oh hey Kowalski...

SP: *Struggles to get away* *squeal*

Kowalski: Hi Cowtails.. *stretches*

Private: *giggle* *tickles harder*

Cowtails: *snorts* *snickers a little*

SP: *laughs* Stop tickling me!

Kowalski: What is it?

Private: *huff* Fine...*glances over at Kowalski* *snickers*

Cowtails: *giggle* Oh nothing...

SP: *looks at Kowalski* Nice glasses. *laughs*

Kowalski: SP.. I don't wear glasses!

Private: I think you got some new ones then...*giggle*

Cowtails: *laughs*

Kowalski: *grabs a mirror* AHHHH!

SP: *laughs* HAHA!

Kowalski: *rubs face* Oh no you didn't! *tackles Cowtails and tickles her*

Cowtails: *squeal* AGH! NOO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Kowalski: You drew on my face!

SP: Now I'm leaving before someone tickles me again... *flies upstairs and goes toward ladder*

Private: Oh no you don't! *grabs SP and tickles her*

Cowtails: *innocent look* Says who?

* * *

SP: *Squeal*

* * *

Kowalski: Says your laughing.

* * *

Private: xD *continues*

* * *

Cowtails: ? *vision goes blurry* Speaking of glasses...

* * *

SP: *teleports accidentally to the lemur habitat* Whoops...

* * *

Kowalski: Are you saying you need glasses?

* * *

Private: Oh dear...

* * *

Cowtails: NO! NO WAY! I DON'T WANT GLASSES! *pushes Kowalski off* I don't need them. *rubs eyes* *blurriness doesn't go away but pretends it does* I'm fine, see?

Kowalski: Ok then...

* * *

Julien: OOH looky Maurice how cute! *picks SP up*

))_

Cowtails: Yeah. I'm fine. *runs into a wall* I'm okay! *slowly gets upstairs*

* * *

SP: Oh great...

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh*

* * *

Julien; And what is your name, you little cutie? *makes baby noises*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes upstairs* Hey Skipper hey bell- *runs into the table*

Skipper: *lifts brow*

* * *

SP: Julien! It's me! SP!

* * *

Bella: Cowtails.. You need glasses.

* * *

Julien: WHo in the heck is SP? OOH! Does that stand for Super Penguin? (And SP isn't a penguin xD)

* * *

Cowtails: NO I DON'T! I'M FINE! *sits down*

Skipper: *raises brow* Uh huh...you're sitting on Rico. Not the chair.

Cowtails: *blush* I'm going downstairs...*falls downstairs* Or I'm falling...that works too..

* * *

SP: It doesn't stand for anything! ITS JUST SP!

* * *

Kowalski: You really need glasses..

* * *

Julien: Who's that? OH! Is that the pretty lady who is one of my queens? Where is she?

)_

Cowtails: NO I DO NOT! I'll be fine! I can see perfectly fine just like always!

* * *

SP: It's me! I turned into a baby!

Julien: Who did?

* * *

Cowtails: *trips over some random baby toy in the floor that she should've seen* ow...

* * *

SP: Me! SP!

* * *

Kowalski: YOU NEED GLASSES! Why don't you want any?

* * *

Julien: Who's SP? Is that one of my queens?

))_

Cowtails: Because I'll look uglier than I normally do!

* * *

SP: You could say that.. Now.. put me down so I go to Private..

* * *

Kowalski: You would look more beautiful, not ugly.

* * *

Julien: OH no, I don't think so! A cute little baby does not wander alone!

* * *

Cowtails: No I wouldn't...I don't want glasses! *runs into a wall* *looks up from the ground* Fine...

* * *

SP: *whines* But I'm still the same tough person in the inside!

* * *

Kowalski: Lets go get you some glasses then.

* * *

Julien: Aw very cute! But you cannot fool me baby dog! :D

* * *

Cowtails: *whines* If I have to get glasses then you're carrying me!

* * *

SP: 'DOG? UGH, temper SP...' What do you want from me... *whines more*

* * *

Kowalski: ok then. *carries Cowtails out of the HQ*

* * *

Julien: Well I have to take care of you until your mommy comes! :D

* * *

(later)

Eye Doc: *holds up four fingers* How many fingers am I holding up?

Cowtails: *squints* Uh...one...no, five...Three! Final answer!

Eye Doc: *uses the eye charts with all the Es on it*

Cowtails: Um...

Eye Doc: Yeah...you DEFINITELY need glasses...

Cowtails: *whines*

* * *

SP: Oh darn it.

Julien: *tries to give SP a bottle* :D Come on...

* * *

Doc: How about these? *puts old lady looking glasses on Cowtails*

Cowtails: How about this? *throws them across the room*

* * *

SP: nooooo...

Julien: *shoves bottle in SP's mouth* :D There!

)_

Doc: *gives Cowtails some pink glasses*

Cowtails: NO WAY!

Doc: How about...these? *hands her these big square black ones that look like classic nerd glasses*

Cowtails: Hmm...these aren't bad...

* * *

SP: MEH!

Julien: Drink it up! Cutie baby!

* * *

Cowtails: *gives the Doc money and goes into the waiting room where Kowalski is* *hiding face because she's embarrassed*

* * *

SP: 'are you kidding me? What's in this?'

* * *

Kowalski: *smile* SOOO?

* * *

Julien: *giggle* I hope you like it! It was my very own milk! It came from Mort!

* * *

Cowtails: *hiding face* I look stupid...

* * *

SP: 'SAY WHAT!' *throws bottle out of her mouth with magic* AHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: Beautiful you mean.

* * *

Julien: AW MAN! That was pure milk right there! You wasteful baby.

* * *

Cowtails: No, I mean stupid...*still doesn't show her face*

* * *

SP: Thats pretty cruel.. *has a adorable about to cry face*

* * *

Kowalski: Please let me see?

* * *

Julien: AW HOW CUTE! No no don't cry please?!

* * *

Cowtails: *huff* *looks up*

* * *

SP: *cute face*

* * *

Kowalski: :D *faints from all the beautifulness*

* * *

Julien: You are SO CUTE! I just want to give you all the toys I have for you!

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* *starts dragging Kowalski* *gets to the park and slaps him*

* * *

SP: Toys?

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* I'm up!

* * *

Julien: *gives SP a bunch of baby toys like stuffed animals and rattles*

* * *

Cowtails: *glaring* *takes off glasses* I do NOT like these...

* * *

SP: *only grabs the stuffed animals and plays with them* :D

* * *

Kowalski: *whines* But they look great on you!

* * *

Julien: Hey what about theses? *shakes a rattle in her face*

* * *

Cowtails: No they don't! Everyone will laugh! *gives them to Kowalski*

* * *

SP: Rattles I do not like!

* * *

Kowalski: *frown* we didn't get these glasses so you could NOT wear them!

* * *

Julien: AW comeon! *shakes the rattle*

* * *

Cowtails: *puts them on* Fine...*walks in the HQ*

Skipper: *starts laughing his head off*

Cowtails: *glare* *stomps into the lab*

Kowalski: HEY! Why did you laugh at her!?

* * *

SP: nU-uh!

Private: There you ARE! *picks up SP*

Julien: Wait WHAT? You're the mommy?!

* * *

Skipper: The glasses...HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Cowtails: *sitting in the corner* *takes the glasses off* *sniff*

* * *

SP: *laughs* No.. but he acts like it.

* * *

Bella: *slaps Skipper* *drags him to the building where the zoo doctor keeps the needles*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks in the lab*

* * *

Skipper: GAAhHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *crying*

)_

Private: *annoyed* Come on. *goes back to the HQ*

* * *

Bella: You just can't stop being a jerk can you?!

* * *

Kowalski: *walks over* Cowtails?

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep in Private's flippers* ZZZ..

.~

Skipper: What?! What did I do?!

* * *

Cowtails: What? *sniff*

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Bella: You laughed at Cowtails glasses! You just have to find a way to get everyone to cry? Don't you? *darkly glares*

* * *

Kowalski: *hug* Sorry about Skipper.. I think Bella is taking him to the needle doctor...

* * *

Skipper: No!

* * *

Cowtails: *small giggle* Does this mean I still have to wear the glasses?

* * *

Bella: Really? Cause thats what it looks like to me. *continues dragging him to the needle doctor*

* * *

Kowalski: I'd like it if you would wear them.. but your choice... Crash into things or not crash into things.


	127. Chapter 127

Cowtails: *puts them on* Fine...I still think they look stupid...

* * *

Skipper: NO! NOT NEEDLES!

* * *

Kowalski: And I still say you look beautiful with them on

* * *

Bella: Oh yes! Everytime you're a jerk, I take you here! *shoves Skipper in the place*

SKipper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_)))_

Cowtails: *blush* *goes outside to walk in the park*

Phil/Mason: *stare as she goes by*

Cowtails: *looks away*

ROy: *stares*

Cowtails: *looks down*

Burt: *does the same*

Cowtails: *hides face and continues walking* Was this a bad idea?

* * *

Bella: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: *freaking out*

* * *

Cowtails: *walks quicker toward the park* Oh I wish Kowalski came with me...

Julien: *hops in front of her* Eh, who are you?

Maurice/Mort; *hops down behind Julien*

Maurice: I believe that's Cowtails.

Julien: No! Cowtails does not have ridiculous squares on her face!

Kowalski: *was secretly following Cowtails* Hey! *jumps out* It's called glasses stupid!

* * *

Bella: UGh.. *grabs a needle from somewhere*

* * *

Julien: *laughs* Silly penguin! There is no glass on her face! *takes Cowtails' glasses* OH! It is Cowtails!

Cowtails: Yeah! Now give those back stupid!

Julien: Why? *twirls them on his finger* They are shiny! And the king declares he must have all shiny squares! *hops away*

Cowtails: HEY WAIT! *trips over Mort*

* * *

Skipper: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY OWN WIFE HAS TURNED AGAINST ME!

* * *

Kowalski: Hey! SHE NEEDS THEM! *runs after King Julien*

* * *

Bella: *shakes head and tackles Skipper to the ground* *and gives him a shot*

* * *

Cowtails: *is trying to see but all she sees are blobs of color*

?: *is a penguin* *walks up to her* Um...

Cowtails: *looks like Kowalski to her* Kowalski?

?: *smirks and imitates Kowalski's voice* Yes Cowtails?

Cowtails: I can't see...can we get some new glasses?

?: Sure! *picks her up like Kowalski would and carries her away*

* * *

Skipper: *faints from fright*

Bella: *rolls eyes and drags Skipper back to the HQ*

Skipper: *unconscious*

Private: *carrying SP* What did you do to him?!

* * *

?: *takes Cowtails somewhere deep in the forest*

Cowtails: *squints* Where are we?

?: Just trust me Cowtails...*sits down*

Cowtails: *stands up* Kowalski? are we lost?

?: *smirking* I can assure you we're perfectly fine. 'She's practically blind! Ha!'

Cowtails: *hears a wolf howl in the distance* *clings to ?* EEP!

?: *wraps his flippers around her* Calm down, we'll be okay...

* * *

Bella: I gave him a shot for being a jerk.

Private: What did he do this time?

* * *

?: *once she fell asleep, calls kowalski with a little handheld camera* *smirking*

* * *

Bella: Laughed at Cowtails glasses.

* * *

?: *smirks* Hello Kowalski. *doesn't show Cowtails on the camera yet*

* * *

Private: Glasses? I'd imagine she already was embarrassed...Skippah will nevah learn, will he?

* * *

Kowalski: *lifts brow* Uh and who the hell are you?

* * *

Bella: Oh yes he will.. Every Time he is a jerk... I give him a shot!

* * *

?: As far as Cowtails here is concerned, I'm perfect. *shows her asleep while cuddling him*

Cowtails: *cuddles up to him*

* * *

Private: *shrugs* Not a bad idea.

* * *

Kowalski: ? *is VERY confused* *then glares*

* * *

Bella: that will teach him to keep his beak closed if he has nothing nice to say!

* * *

?: So, I'm afraid your little wife here loves me just a LOT more than she loves you.

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: That cuddling doesn't prove anything!

?: Really? How so?

Cowtails: *smiles in sleep* *wakes up* What are you holding? *squints at the camera*

?: *imitates Kowalski's voice again* Oh nothing...you should just go back to sleep.

Cowtails: *whines* But I'm not tired anymore!

?: But you're still cute.

Cowtails: *blush* Oh haha funny. *pokes ?*

Kowalski: 'Either it's just me.. Or that guy is pretending to be me! wait.. That doesn't sound right...'

?: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *kisses back*

Kowalski: *is still thinking* 'Well she has no glasses so it's natural for her to do that... If she thinks it's me...'

?: *puts the camera on the ground but Kowalski can still see*

Wolf: *howls again but he's coming toward them*

Cowtails: *whimpers* I can't see...,but I'm pretty sure that's a wolf!

?: *beats the wolf up horribly*

Cowtails: *jaw drops* Since when are you that strong?

?: Um...when you're in the lab, I...train?

Kowalski: *shakes head* 'But I'm NOT that strong.'

Cowtails: *hears more howls*

?: *wraps flippers around her, smirking at the camera* It's gonna be okay...

Kowalski: *runs out of the HQ to go find Cowtails*

Cowtails; *hearing footsteps* NYAH! I'M SCARED VERY SCARED CAN WE GO BACK TO THE HQ?!

?: *sigh* No, Cowtails. *smirking* We have to get you to the doctor for new glasses. *keeps her moving away from the direction the footsteps are coming*

Kowalski: COWTAILS! Where are you?!

Cowtails: *hears* Um...WHY ARE YOU YELLING WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME?!

?: *covers her mouth* SHHHH! *pulls her over behind a bush* I think you should know something...but be quiet!

Cowtails: *nods*

Kowalski: Cowtails! Theres no tellin who that guy that pretends to be me is gonna do to her! *freaking out* ohdearohdear! *running around worried*

?: *smirks* I don't actually love you.

Cowtails: Wh-What?!

?: I just used you...I've been spending all this time gaining your trust to lead you out here! So I could finally get rid of you!

Cowtails: K-Kowalski! *cries*

?: *beats her up*

Cowtails: KOWALSKI! STOP IT!

Kowalski: *hears* *runs over* *ticked off* *growl*

Cowtails: *freaked out* *scooting away*

?: NOT YOU! *punches Kowalski*

Cowtails: *uses force power to get her out of the forest* Wh-Where am I?

Random Worm: *country accent* Why, you're in Florida!

* * *

Kowalski: *fights back* *eyes darkening*

* * *

Cowtails: Great...*starts crawling in the direction of New York*

* * *

?: *probably dead by now*

* * *

Kowalski: *somehow gets where Cowtails is* (XD) COWTAILS!

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski as a blur, but it still looks like the guy who took her* AHHHHHHHH! NO GET AWAY! *runs*

Kowalski: Cowtails wait! Don't run away! *chases* I'm trying to help you!

Cowtails; *cries* YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIX IT! *steals her glasses back since he got them from Julien and puts them on* *runs faster*

Kowalski: Cowtails please come back! That guy who hurt you wasn't me!

Cowtails: YES IT WAS! *runs in the zoo* SOMEONE HIDE ME!

Kowalski: No it wasn't! I wouldn't hurt you cause then that would hurt me!

Cowtails: *runs in the HQ* Someone hide me!

Private: Why on earth would you want to be hidden?

Cowtails: *explains everything "Kowalski" said and did* *hides in the lab*

Kowalski: *runs in HQ* *trying to catch his breath* Gha.. *passes out from chasing Cowtails*

SP: EEh. NO. the real Kowalski wouldn't do that. I have all denial to it!

Private: SP is right! Kowalski wouldn't do that!

Cowtails: *yells from inside the lab* HE DID IT!

SP: No he didn't! Do you remember seeing two of them?

Cowtails: No...*comes out of the lab* Why would I see two kowalskis?

SP: Cause I bet you didn''t have your glasses on the whole time you were with this fake!

Cowtails: Ugh...whatever...*drags Kowalski in the lab and slaps him* You idiot... *sits in the corner*

Kowalski: *wakes up* OW!

Cowtails: Yeah, OW. *glaring*

Kowalski: i swear... That wasn't me!

Cowtails: Whatever...*takes off the glasses and throws them across the room* These stupid things caused all of this!

Kowalski: 'Oh dear...'

Cowtails: I HATE THEM! EVERYONE STARES AT ME! I LOOK STUPID!

Kowalski: *silent*

Cowtails: *sits back down* *buries face in arms*

Kowalski: *slowly sighs*

Cowtails: *hears* What?

Kowalski: If you won't wear the glasses then how in the world are you going to stop crashing everywhere? *worried face*

Cowtails: I don't know...maybe I'll wear them...but I'll just stay in here for the rest of my life...so no one makes fun of me...

Kowalski: Stay in the lab?! all your life?! You have to leave the lab sometimes... But.. *sigh* Your choice.. *stands up and walks out of lab*

SP: She's not coming out is she?

Kowalski: Nope.

Bella: WHY NOT?!

Private: She's too embarrassed and afraid she'll be made fun of. *glares at Skipper*

Skipper: heh...

* * *

Cowtails: *puts them on* *sighs and looks in the mirror* You look so stupid...

* * *

Bella: Thats nothing to worry about! Cause Skipper is going to get a shot if he does!

SP: *since everyone is busy, teleports out of HQ to the most often place she accidentally teleports to*

Private: GAH! *goes outside* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *punches the mirror*

* * *

SP: *lands* *looks up* Oh mystic! NOT BLUE!

Blue: *picks her up by the scruff of her neck* Back I see... *smirk*

SP: PUT ME DOWN!

Blue: *throws her in the weapon room and locks the door*

* * *

Kowalski: *runs in lab* What happened to the mirror? *surprised face*

* * *

Private: *running around* SP! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Cowtails: *fist is bleeding* My FIST! That's what happened! *is about to cry*

* * *

SP: *looks around* ? *stares before evilly smirking* Oh yeah.. This is gonna be fun... *grabs a baseball bat with magic* I guess he keeps his junk in here too...

* * *

Kowalski: *grabs bandages from the desk and bandages Cowtails fist*

* * *

Private: *finds Blue's place* Blue! Where is she?! *sees the weapons room* Please tell me you didn't put her in there...

* * *

Cowtails: *crying*

* * *

Blue: Maybe... *evil laugh*

SP: HEYY BLUE! I'M THROWING YOUR WEAPONS AWAY!

Blue: *annoyed* *runs in the weapons room* WHERE ARE YOU!

SP: *jumps on Blue's head* RIGHT HERE!

Blue: *growls*

SP: *repeatedly bangs Blue on the head with the baseball bat* HI-YA!

Blue: GHA! (OMG. Poor Blue.)

* * *

Kowalski: Whats wrong Cowtails? *hug*

* * *

Private: *snickering*

* * *

Cowtails: I look ugly with glasses! Everyone was staring!

* * *

Blue: Hey! Quit laugh- OW!

SP: *gets off his head and hits Blue in the nuts with the baseball bat*

Blue: HOLY MYSTIC! *fall over*

SP: *hits Blue again and again with the baseball bat*(OMG my pity to Blue.)

* * *

Kowalski: It doesn't matter what they think! You look beautiful to me!

* * *

Private: :D *laughing* go SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *sniff* Are you sure?

* * *

Blue: *annoyed* *two minutes later, Blue is all beat up on the ground*

SP: *walks out* My work here is done!

* * *

Kowalski: *nods with a sweet smile*

* * *

Private: *picks up SP and continues walking* That was dangerous! *scolding* *smiles* BUT AWESOME!

* * *

Cowtails: *small smile*

* * *

SP: *whines* Well I'm dangerous!

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *hugs* Well I guess you made me a little better... :)

* * *

SP: ? Whats so funny? *cute face*

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs back*

* * *

Private: You're just so CUTE! *giggle*

* * *

Cowtails: Besides, I guess they do kinda look nerdy...and nerdy is in these days! *giggles* :P

* * *

SP: *tiny blush* I am not!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: Yes you AARREE! *tickles lightly*

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* I'm tired...but I still wanna go on a walk...will you come with me this time?

* * *

SP: *squeals and jumps out of Private's flippers* Adios! *flies away* YEEE HAWW!

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *smile*

* * *

Private: GAH! NO! come back here! *runs after SP*

* * *

Cowtails: Yay! *runs to the park*

* * *

SP: NOO! *jumps in the badger habitat*

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

Becky/Stacy: OMG look how cute it is!

* * *

Cowtails: *walks around* It's so pretty out here...*is looking around*

* * *

SP: Umm... Bye... *creeped out*

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles while watching Cowtails*

* * *

Becky: *grabs SP* What is it Stace?

Stacy: I don't know, but it sure is adorable!

* * *

Cowtails: *sees a snow cone cart* OOH!

* * *

SP: Don't you know a baby mage when you see it?

* * *

Kowalski: Let me guess.. you want one?

* * *

Stacy: HEY! Are you friends with that Private cutie? THe one that helped Marlene betray us?

* * *

Cowtails: *nods like a little girl* Pleeease?

* * *

SP: You keep your stupid badger paws off MY Private!

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *laugh* *gets Cowtails a snowcone*

* * *

Stacy: *growls*

Private: *hops in* Let go of SP!

* * *

Cowtails: :D *eats the snowcone* :D

* * *

SP: *tries to slap becky* Put me down so I beat the mystic out of you!

Private: *snatches SP away*

Stacy: HEY GIVE HER BACK!

Private: No!

* * *

Cowtails: *throws the paper away* :) *giggles* Thank you...OOH! I wanna climb a tree! *starts climbing the highest tree in the park*

* * *

SP: 'Ugh... Why do I feel like a toy?'

* * *

Kowalski: Careful Cowtails!

* * *

Private: Don't touch SP again!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits on a branch and looks down* I'll be fine! Come on!

Kowalski: *sigh* *climbs tree*

* * *

Private: *takes SP back to the HQ* *sigh* That's why you don't run away!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* :D *continues climbing*

* * *

SP: *pouts*


	128. Chapter 128

Private: Aw You're so cute when you do that!

* * *

Cowtails: *slips* EEP! *grabs the branch with one hand*

* * *

SP: I am not!

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes widen* *keeps climbing up worriedly*

* * *

Private: Yes you ARE!

* * *

Cowtails: *pulls self up*

* * *

SP: NO I'm not! *tries to get out of Private's flippers*

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh of relief*

* * *

Private; Oh no you don't!

* * *

Cowtails: I can take care of myself! WAH! *falls* *lands on the branch next to Kowalski* GAH!

* * *

SP: Oh come on! Put me down! *whines*

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes widen again* Are you ok?!

* * *

Private: NOPE!

)_

Cowtails: *rubs head* Yeah...*keeps climbing anyway* :D

* * *

SP: *squirms*

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs then continues climbing*

* * *

Private: *holds SP tighter* You're not going into more dangah!

)_

Cowtails: *gets to the top* HA! I made it!

* * *

SP: Thats who I am! What do you want me to do?! Change? Would that finally make you happy?! *snaps*

* * *

Kowalski: Now the question is how will you get down without falling? *wants to get off the tree right this minute*

* * *

Private: *freezes* N-no! That's not what I meant at all!

* * *

Cowtails: *shrugs* I don't know...*slips* EEP!

* * *

SP: Thats what it sounded like!

* * *

Kowalski: *grabs Cowtails hand*

* * *

Private: No! I swear!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Heh...I guess this is one way to get down..

* * *

SP: *continues trying to get down*

* * *

Kowalski: *lifts brow*

* * *

Private: *holds SP tighter* NO!

* * *

Cowtails: Let go!

* * *

SP: *now it's starting to hurt* *struggles*

* * *

Kowalski: LET GO?! YOU'LL FALL!

* * *

Private: Stop trying to get away!

* * *

Cowtails: THAT'S THE POINT! *lets go of Kowalski's flipper* *grabs branches on the way down so she slows down and don't get hurt* *reaches the ground* see?

* * *

SP: NO! *struggles more*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh. *climbs down*

* * *

Private: Stop it please!

* * *

Cowtails: :D *stops* Wait a second...*hears music somewhere* Where is that coming from? *follows the sound*

* * *

SP: NO! *struggles harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *follows with a sigh*

* * *

Private: *stops holding on* Why do you want to get away so badly? *hurt face*

* * *

Cowtails: *reaches it* Wh-what?! :D IT'S A PARTY! *has lights and decorations everywhere and people dancing* WOO! *dances and sings along* HEEEY I'LL BE GONE TODAY!

* * *

SP: *escapes from Private* 'Simple... I don't want to be near you right now!' *runs downstairs* *gets under covers on her bed and sobs* 'It's who i am.. Why can't people understand that?'

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes while smiling*

* * *

Private: *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *grabs Kowalski and pulls him over there* HAVE A LITTLE FUN!

Kowalski: *whines* But I can't dannnnnce!

Cowtails: Yes you can!

Kowalski: Not with all these people here!

Cowtails: *smile* Come on!

Kowalski: *doesn't move* please cowtails... i'm not dancing just in case there are fangirls in the area!

Cowtails: *puppy face* Pweeeease? For me?

Kowalski: fine but don't blame me if fangirls try to kiss me... *dances awkwardly*

Cowtails: *dances again, giggling* Don't worry, if they show up I'll keep them away!

Kowalski: I hope they-

Kowalski fangirls: OMG!

Kowalski: OH COME ON!

Cowtails: *stands in front of him* BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

Kowalski Fangirls: NO OURS!

Kowalski: EEPPP! *runs away*

Kowalski Fangirls: *are in a huge crowd and run after Kowalski: EEEE!

Cowtails: HEY! *runs to catch up with Kowalski* What do we do?! *is running beside him*

Kowalski: IDK! SP can't shoot them away since she is a baby!

Cowtails: *jumps up and grabs a branch* *grabs Kowalski with one arm* *lifts self up so they're hanging above the crowd*

Crowd: EEE! Where did Kowalski go?

Cowtails: *grunts* You're heavy...and I'm using one stinking hand...*can't lift up any higher*

Crowd: D: *leaves*

Kowalski: Ok... They left!

Cowtails: *drops Kowalski and jumps down to the ground* Geez! How much do you eat? *stretches arm* I could barely hold up both of us!

Kowalski: Not that much!

Cowtails: *skeptical look* Yeah...okay...maybe we should go get something to eat...*starts walking toward a random pizza place*

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

SP: *comes out from under the covers* *eye color is black* Might as well take 'CARE' of those badgers... *teleports to the badger habitat* WHERE YOU STUPID BADGERS!

Stacy: Hey look Becky it's that annoying baby again!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits down and orders a pizza* *sighs boredly* What do you wanna do after this?

* * *

SP: *reveals claws** *smirk*

* * *

Kowalski: *shrugs*

* * *

Becky: Why is she doing that?

Stacy: I dunno! Hey, why are you doing that?

* * *

Cowtails: *smile* Movie?

* * *

SP: *jumps on becky and attacks her**

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles back* Sure.

* * *

Becky: AAHHHH!

Stacy; *gulps* OH NO! *runs*

* * *

Cowtails: Yay! I heard there's this really scary movie playing tonight...and I want to see if it scares me!

* * *

SP: *chases* GET BACK HERE!

* * *

Kowalski: I just hope i won't get scared.

* * *

Stacy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *hops down after finishing the pizza* Let's go then!

* * *

SP: *tackles Stacy accidently in the HQ* YARG! *twists Staceys arms at a weird angle* TAKE THAT!

* * *

Kowalski: Ok ok, hold your horses..

* * *

Private: *gasp* SP what are you doing?!

* * *

Cowtails: *sneaks into the theater and sits in the very back* :D *waits for the movie to start*

* * *

SP: killing this badger! *breaking all of Stacey's bones*

* * *

Kowalski: Looks like someone is excited. *laugh*

* * *

Private: WHY?! STOP THAT!

* * *

Cowtails: Duh! *giggle* *room darkens* OOH! It's starting!

* * *

SP: None of your business! *breaks all of Stacey's bones* *then probaly teleports her out* NOW I'm done. *goes downstairs*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Private: *follows* Why did you do that?!

* * *

Cowtails: (after five minutes) *staring at the screen in horror* So that's what's inside an eyeball...

* * *

SP: Is none of your business another language to you? Maybe I felt like wanting to kill someone!

* * *

Kowalski: *staring at the screen interested*

* * *

Private: But...you can't just kill someone for no reason!

* * *

Cowtails: *covers eyes* Demons...everywhere...the one thing I'm afraid of...demons...*whimper*

* * *

SP: I can't kill someone for no good reason? Shocker. (That demon scares me. Yeah, there is a demon controlling SP)

* * *

Kowalski: *wraps his flipper around Cowtails while staring at screen still*

* * *

Private: *annoyed* It's wrong!

* * *

Cowtails: *watches again* GAH! *hides face in Kowalski's shoulder*

* * *

SP: What are YOU going to do about it?

Private: *sigh* *facepalm* I don't know what I'm going to do with you...

* * *

Cowtails: *trembling* Okay...this is scary...

* * *

SP: Lets keep it that way.

Private: *huff* What's gotten into you all of a sudden?

* * *

Cowtails: *movie ends* *still trembling* I'll b-be fine...

Kowalski: Are you sure? You're shaking..

* * *

Bella: *had came downstairs* Let's just say, in her current mood, she could kill us in our sleep.

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes still* No-no I'll b-be okay...*sneaks outside* GAH IT'S DARK OUTSIDE IT'S REALLY REALLY DARK AHH! *whispers scared* Demons...

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and goes back to HQ*

* * *

Private: O.O *whimpers*

* * *

Cowtails: *has eyes shut tight* *clinging to Kowalski tightly* Tell me when it's over tell me when it's over...

* * *

Bella: Just be careful. *goes upstairs*

* * *

Kowalski: *enters HQ* We're not outside...anymore.

* * *

SP: *watching TV*

Private: *gulp*

* * *

Cowtails: *still afraid* *lets go of Kowalski* There's no demons in here...right?

Kowalski: Nope.

Bella: Except SP.

Kowalski: *annoyed*

Cowtails: *whimpers*

Kowalski: What do you mean by that anyway?

Bella: Lets say... Don't go to sleep or... She. WILL. KILL. YOU.

Skipper: *lifts brow* Well that's settled. I'm sleeping with you and Ninja tonight.

Cowtails: EEP! *clings to Kowalski again*

Bella: *facepalm* It;'s like I have TWO kids.

Kowalski: *sigh* I'D be more worried if Private got killed in his sleep.

Skipper: *nods* She's gonna go after him eventually...

Cowtails: *whimpering*

Kowalski: *notices* OK SUBJECT CHANGE!

Skipper: Why? Talking about this stuff thrills me! All the danger and suspense..

Cowtails: *winces*

Skipper: the possibilities of getting hurt...

Cowtails: *whimper*

Skipper: Of getting killed!

Cowtails: NYAH! *runs in the lab scared*

Kowalski: Ok..Go and get killed then! *runs after Cowtails and slams the door shut*

Cowtails: *whimpering in the corner* I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die...

Kowalski: *locks the door* Not unless the door is locked.. Then I think SP shouldn't be able to come in.

Cowtails: It's SP! She can get in anywhere!

Kowalski: oh.. 0.0 yeah... WE'RE GONNA DIE! *runs around screaming* Waitwait... How is SP, the baby, gonna kill us?

Cowtails: *shrugs* Idk...she can do anything...which is exactly what I"m afraid of! *squeak*

Kowalski: On the bright side... She can't shoot us... Since she is small...

Cowtails: You never know...which is exactly why I'm in the corner...she could teleport in here at any minute...

* * *

Bella: 'Maybe.. I'll.. Live.' *goes downstairs to her bed with ninja*

Skipper: *follows* Like I said, I'm not leaving you and Ninja alone..

* * *

Cowtails: *goes downstairs* *the kids apparently are being taken care of by Marlene again* *gets in her bed, trembling*

Bella: Uh-huh.. *accidently falls asleep*

Kowalski: *follows TO protect*

Skipper: *stays wide awake just in case*

Cowtails: *falls asleep*

SP: *smirks when no one is looking*

Skipper: *watches Private as well*

Cowtails: *asleep*

Private: *asleep*

SP: *goes upstairs*

Rico: *asleep*

* * *

Skipper: *falls asleep*

* * *

SP: *attacks Rico*

Rico: GHAAAA!

* * *

Skipper: *hears* *sits up*? Eh...nothing...*goes back to sleep*

Kowalski: *had fallen asleep on the floor*

SP: *goes over to Kowalski and attacks**

Kowalski: GHAAA!

Cowtails: *hears and snaps awake* *sits up* What was that? *room is dark* *sees Kowalski* Kowalski what happened?!

SP: *hops on Cowtails bed* *growl*

Cowtails: *gulp* Kill me quickly! *squeak*

SP: *attacks her*

Cowtails: *screams*

Skipper: *wakes up* What the deuce?! Kowalski, Cowtails, what happened?!

Cowtails; *groans*

SP: *jumps over to Skipper* *growl*

Skipper: Oh crud...

SP: *attacks Skipper*

Skipper: GAHHAA!

Private: *wakes up whimpering* S-SP?

SP: *jumps over to Private* *fierce growl*

Private: *squeal* S-SP please c-c-calm down!

SP: *attacks Private*

Private: *crying* SP please stop it! *can't move* I'm sorry for whatevah I did to make you mad! I nevah should have said it!

SP: *eye color goes Green-blue* *looks around room* *gasp* *flies out of HQ crying*

Private: *tries to get up* DANG IT!

Cowtails: *uses the last of her healing power to heal Private* Go!

Private: Thank you! *runs after SP*

SP: *sitting against a tree in the park, sobbing her eyes out*

Private: *finds SP* SP! *runs over*

SP: *still crying*

Private: *wraps flippers around SP* SP, please don't cry...

SP: *ignores and keeps crying*

Private: SP please...*hugs her tighter*

SP: I hurt.. you.. and everyone... stay away from me... *sob*

Private: I could nevah stay away from you...*keeps hugging*

SP: *tries to push Private away*

Private: SP I love you no mattah what...

SP: *crying softly*

Private: SP look at me...

SP: *looks at Private with teary eyes*

Private: I couldn't evah stay away, and I'll love you no mattah what you do or say...*smile*

SP: Love isn't the problem.. *sob* I am the problem...

Private: SP you're not a problem...

SP: Oh yes I am... I almost killed everyone... *sobs*

Private: And I'm sure they would all forgive you!

SP: *scoots against the tree* Would not.. *sniff*

Private: *sits next to SP* Yes they would...or at least Cowtails and Kowalski would!

SP: I don't want to show my face there... *sniff*

Private: Oh SP...you'll be okay! *puts flipper around SP*

SP: 'I'm not leaving the park... and I'm not going to the HQ'

Private: Come on...just come back, you'll be fine!

SP: *shakes head* no...

Private: Why not?

SP: I told you why...

private; They'll forgive you! Please come back with me?

* * *

Skipper: Um Bella? Could you wake up? *can't move* *wince*

Cowtails: *whimpers* I knew I was gonna die..

Bella: *wakes up* what in the name of commando?! At least you're not dead...

* * *

SP: *shakes head and sobs*

* * *

Skipper: That is true, but none of us can MOVE.

* * *

Private: SP...come on! *picks SP up*

* * *

Bella: What do you want me to do?

* * *

SP: *whimper*

* * *

Skipper: Um...Idk...Cowtails? Can you heal anymore?

Cowtails: I can't heal myself...but I think I can heal you and kowalski...

Skipper: Do it then!

Cowtails: *heals Kowalski, then Skipper* That...*heavy breathing* Completely drained my powers for now...\

* * *

Private: *carries SP back to HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: *stands up* Who-o-o-o...a Not sure what happened there...

SP: *whimpering*

Private: *carries SP in*

Skipper: GAH! WHY WOULD YOU BRING HER BACK HERE!

Private: *glare* Because you're going to forgive her...

Cowtails: *winces in pain* SP is my friend! Of course I'd forgive her!

SP: *clinging to Private*

Private: *holds SP* and you are going to forgive her! Kowalski and SKippah! Both of you!

Cowtails: *heals self...sorta* *gets out of the bed but it still hurts and limps toward Kowalski*

Kowalski: I am?

Cowtails: *glares at Skipper*

Skipper: alright alright! I forgive her!

Cowtails: *nudges Kowalski hard*

Kowalski: Oof! Yeah! Of course I do!

SP: *still unsure but doesn't show it*


	129. Chapter 129

Private: See? Everyone's fine..

Cowtails: Actually...my healing didn't work very well...it'll be a while before I have no pain...but I'll be fine!

SP: *sniff* Ok... *falls asleep in Private's flippers*

Private: *holds SP* *smiling*

Cowtails: *uses Kowalski for support* My leg...is completely useless..and that is NOT good.

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails on her bed*

Cowtails: No...*whines* I don't wanna be left in bed...

Kowalski: You're not leaving this bed till all the pain is gone..

Cowtails: *whines* BUt that will take a long time! And I'll be bored! and lonely! AND BORED!

Kowalski: Sorry Cowtails!

Bella: Wait.. WHAT HAPPENED TO RICO?!

Private: Oh dear...he's still upstairs...

Cowtails: *whines* At least stay with me so I'm not bored?

Bella: *runs upstairs* 'I hope he isn't dead!'

Rico: *just fainted*

Bella: Oh good...

* * *

Kowalski: Sure.

Cowtails: :D *pokes Kowalski repeatedly*

Kowalski: Way to get unbored.

Cowtails: I know right...*continues poking him*

Kowalski: *pokes back*

Cowtails: HEYY! *whines* *pokes more*

Kowalski: *pokes MORE back*

Cowtails: *stops* Okay! You win! geez...use my own weapon against me...

Kowalski: *laugh* It's not really a weapon... If I could.. I would tickle you... TICKLING is 100% a weapon.

Cowtails: *gulp* heh-heh...it's a good thing you can't...*cleans glasses nervously and starts poking Kowalski again*

Kowalski: *pokes back*

Cowtails: *gets a call* ? *looks at the caller ID* *eyes widen* Oh shoot...*answers with a really good old lady voice* Heeelllo?...No, I don't know who that is...what?...what?...WHAT?...

Kowalski: *whispers* Cowtails? Who is calling you?

Cowtails: *shakes head*...Sorry...who is Cowtails?...young man, I don't appreciate you playing games with me!...*eyes widen and face goes really red* Da**it...

Kowalski: WHO is calling you?

Cowtails: *is blushing* No...I'm never telling you where I live! SP killed you! There's no way you're alive!

?: You're with those stupid penguins aren't you?

Cowtails; Um...

?: Yeah, I'm coming to get you right now. *hangs up*

Cowtails: *screams*

Kowalski: WHO WAS THAT?!

Cowtails: *shakes Kowalski* MY DAD IS ALIVE! HE LIVED!

Kowalski: AHHH! NOT GOOD! But I won't let him hurt you!

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow* Like LAST time? When I almost died? HE'S GONNA BE SUCCESSFUL THIS TIME!

Kowalski: I won't let him!

Cowtails: Whatever! THAT JUST MEANS HE'LL KILL YOU BEFORE HE KILLS ME!

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails*

Cowtails: *holds on to Kowalski's feathers* *crying*

(later)

Cowtails: KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: HUH WHAT?

Cowtails: MY DAD IS COMING TO KILL ME!

Bella: You think we're just gonna stand here when he comes in? Well.. Skipper might just stand there...

Skipper: HEY!

Cowtails: *giggle* Probably...

SP: *goes over where the others are* So what are you guys talking about?

Private: *follows*

Cowtails: *Freaking out again* MY DAD IS ALIVE!

SP: WHATTT! I may be a baby but I can still kick butt! Just like Blue's fate... That is unless he starts scaring me...

Private: Oh no! You're not going anywhere NEAR her dad! He's more dangerous than Blue!

Cowtails: *gets a call again* *answers it with a gulp* H-Hello?

SP: I'm not letting him hurt my friend!

Cowtails: *makes a shhh sign* Yes...no...um...I don't know...okay? *hangs up* I have to do this...but someone needs to follow me. Hide yourself and follow me. *goes to the park to meet the guy who called her*

Kowalski: *of course follows and hides self*

* * *

SP: I wonder who called her...

* * *

Cowtails: *is in the middle of the park* *goes up to a certain tree* The smurfs are cute! the smurfs are cute!

Man: *walks out of nowhere* Sweetie?

Cowtails: *creeped out face* Why are you calling me sweetie?

Man: *hugs her to death* OH my gosh you've grown and you're so pretty! The last time I saw you was when you were just one year old!

Cowtails: *pushes him away* and who are you exactly?

* * *

Private: *shrugs*

* * *

Kowalski: *still hiding* *tilts head in confusion*

Man: I'm your father...your real father...

Cowtails: ?

Kowalski: 'Well it makes sense...'

Man: You really don't remember? When you were one...a man...the one you thought was your abusive father...he was an enemy from work...he kidnapped you and your mother and made sure I couldn't find you...once I found out that you were alive, I tried as hard as I could to find you...

Cowtails: When did you find out I was alive?

Man: Six years ago...*smiles*

Cowtails: *tears up* Six years? Looking for me? WHY?

Man: So I could see my daughter again...

Cowtails: *hugs him tightly* :D *crying*

Kowalski: *comes out of hiding and just smiles*

Cowtails: I've always wondered who I looked like...because I didn't look like MOm...or "Dad"

Dad: *looks at her face* I'd say you look like me!

Cowtails: *giggles*

Kowalski: *keeps smiling at them*

Cowtails: *starts telling her dad everything that happened* *when she mentions Kowalski she freezes* OH! *facepalm* KOWALSKI!

Dad: ?

Cowtails: Get out here please!

Kowalski: *walks over* I'm so glad this is your real dad.. *smile*

Cowtails: I am too! *is way super duper happy* :D :D :D I can't believe I never knew it!

Dad: So...you live with...the penguins? From that cartoon?

Cowtails: Heh...yeah... but they're awesome, don't worry!

Kowalski: Except Skipper... He's a jerk..

Cowtails: *starts laughing* Yeah...but it's fun to beat SKipper up during training so yeah...

Dad: *crosses arms* I think I should come and meet these guys. If you're living with them. I already think your "husband" is okay.

Cowtails: *groans* You were fun for two minutes and NOW you act like a real dad...

Kowalski: Just let him meet the rest of the team..

Cowtails: *shrugs* *leads Dad back to the HQ and goes downstairs where everyone is*

SKipper: WHo in the halibut is THAT?

Kowalski: Her REAL dad moron!

SP: 'At least she knows WHO her Dad is.'

Private: ? Real...dad?

Cowtails: *explains*

Dad: *eyeing all the guys*

Cowtails; *rolls eyes* Like I said, a REAL dad...

SP: What do you mean? Why is he looking at all the guys like that?

Cowtails: He's "inspecting" this place...because everything has to be "perfect for his little girl"

Dad: That's right it does! And it looks like everything is fine! *huggles her*

Cowtails; *blushing* DAD!

SP/Bella: *sad smile*

Private: SP what's wrong?

Cowtails: *trying to get Dad to stop*

Dad: *is messing with her and Kowalski*

Cowtails: *blush* DAddy!

SP: ...I don't know who my Dad is...So I guess..I'm a little jealous.

Kowalski: *covering face*

Cowtails: Daddy enough!

dad: *laughing his head off* Alright alright...I'm leaving I'm leaving! I live in Pennsylvania just so you know. *kisses her cheek and leaves*

Cowtails: Thanks dad! *sigh* Wowwww... Sorry...my dad is apparently annoying like I am..

Kowalski: You're not annoying, either is your dad.. Thats just dads...

(A bit later)

Cowtails: *looks nervous* Gotta go somewhere...*leaves the HQ quickly* *is sneaking around the zoo suspiciously*

Kowalski:?

Cowtails: *secretly hoping Kowalski follows* *is acting suspicious, like a girl would if she was cheating on somebody*

Kowalski: *sigh* I better go after her... *quietly follows Cowtails, staying hidden*

Cowtails: *talks to self* Why is cheating so hard...?

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails: *jumps into the lemur habitat* *whispering* Hello?

Maurice: *grabs her waist from behind*

Cowtails: EEP! Maurice don't you dare scare me like that! *whacks him playfully*

Maurice: *rocks her back and forth like they're dancing* *chuckles*

* * *

Private: *sigh* Bella? Should we do something for her birthday? *points at the sleeping SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes narrow*

Maurice: *dips Cowtails*

Cowtails; *looks around* maurice, stop that, what if Julien wakes up? or someone sees us?

Maurice: I couldn't really care less baby. *twirls her* Did you ever dance like this with Kowalski...?

Cowtails; Well...no...

Kowalski: *quiet growl*

Maurice: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *is acting like she enjoys it*

Kowalski: *Glare*

Cowtails: *starts laughing in kiss*

Maurice; *pulls away, laughing like she is*

Cowtails: I can't go any further! *gasping for breath* *laughing* Too hard!

Maurice: I can't believe I did that! I haven't played a prank that real in ages! *laughing hard*

Kowalski: *is now confused*

Cowtails: Kowalski I know you're hiding somewhere! Come here! *still laughing*

Julien/Mort/a bunch of other zoo animals: *comes out of hiding, laughing along*

Kowalski: *slowly comes out* What is going on? *looks SUPER confused*

Cowtails: It was just a joke Kowalski...*giggling*

Maurice: It was Joey's idea!

Joey: *shrugs* Can't deny it.

Kowalski:*embarrassed blush* ohhh...

Burt: *laughing* I guess someone was jealous?

Julien: *goes right up to Kowalski* HA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR PENGUINY JEALOUS FACE!

Cowtails: Heh...Julien that's enough...

Julien: BECAUSE IT WASN'T EVEN THE KANGAROO'S IDEA! IT WAS HERS!

Cowtails: Julien!

Julien: IT WAS ALL HER PLAN TO DO THIS SO SHE COULD MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A JO-

Cowtails: *knocks Julien out* Heh...

Kowalski: Are you sure it was a joke? I really would prefer the truth..

Other animals: *dead silent* *goes back to habitats quickly*

Maurice: *wide eyed* Um...

Cowtails: *nervous looking* What do you mean? It's Julien! He's insane!

Kowalski: That nervous look tells me different...

Cowtails: What look? I think you're just a little shocked still let's go back to HQ and forget this whole thing bye Maurice!

Maurice: *nervous as well* *waves bye smiling awkwardly*

Cowtails: *walks away quickly*

Kowalski: *sighs and follows*

Cowtails: *jumps in the HQ and walks around in circles* *talking to self in the lab* This is not smart...you really did almost get caught...you shouldn't be doing this, you're supposed to be a good person..

Kowalski: *stares at lab door confusedly*

Cowtails: *still doing it*

Kowalski: *knocks on door* Are you ok Cowtails?

Cowtails: *nervous* I'm fine!

Kowalski: *annoyed* I can hear you talking to yourself you know!

Cowtails: *comes out of lab* You can? No you can't...y-you're lying...besides, I'm fine, I told you...

Kowalski: *folds flippers* Why can't you ever tell me the truth?

Cowtails: I am telling you the...truth...?

Kowalski: It was obvious what you did. The nervousness? The dead silent animals? WHY are you cheating on me? Did I do something wrong?

Cowtails: N-no...I'm n-not! REally!

Kowalski: Yes you are! You enjoying that kiss isn't cheating? You dancing with Maurice isn't cheating?! It is cheating! Why would you do it?!

Cowtails: I didn't! There was a perfectly good reason that I did that! It wasn't cheating!

Kowalski: THEN WHAT WAS IT?!

Cowtails: It's...*taps hands together* Hard to explain...

Kowalski: Please... I have to know... I don't want to believe you were cheating...

Cowtails: I don't want you to believe that either! It's just...Maurice was helping me...sort of...

Kowalski: Helping? How?

Cowtails: Well...there's this thing in the park...I wanted to try out for...and it's about..you know, a girl cheating on her boyfriend, and this whole dramatic thing happens. You're supposed to get a VIDEO of you acting like in the script and send it in as the try out thing...and Maurice was just helping me play the guy...I figured it would be easier...and less embarrassing...in hindsight it really wasn't...*hiding face*

Kowalski: o-o Oh...

Cowtails: Yeah...but you really believed..that I would cheat on you?

Kowalski: I wouldn't ever want to believe that...

Cowtails: But you did? *tears up* You acted like it..

Kowalski: No.. If I believed it.. I would be screaming at you. *hug*

Cowtails: *giggle* That's true...

Kowalski: *smiles*

(TTTIIIIME Skip into tomorrow and somehow everything makes sense.)

SP: *wakes up* bored... *looks at calendar* O.O I'm getting out of here.. *flies out of the HQ* AUGG!

Private: WAIT SP! IS it her birthday? Is that why she ran away?

* * *

Cowtails: (as I said, somehow makes sense xD) But anyway, I did get good videos...I wish I hadn't already emailed them...*tosses the tape in the trash* Eh...*looks at her computer and reads the email out loud* This is not material we want for auditions...what? *opens the video* Oh sh** this is what I sent?! *video is of her singing Firework* *reads more* however we have contacted other means of getting you discovered not for acting but for singing...Oh dear..*faints*

~]

Bella: Probably... Determined to have a normal day...

Private: *sigh* *smirks* Then can you please help me get this ready?

* * *

Cowtails: *phone rings* *wakes up immediately and answers* Hello? *deadpans* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Bella: Sure. *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: What's wrong?

* * *

Private: *starts decorating* :D

* * *

Cowtails: Yes...you saw it?...I can't believe this...a private jet?...awesome!...I can't wait!...*hangs up but she looks like she's about to explode* Guess...who...that...was...

* * *

Bella: *helps*

* * *

Kowalski: Some guy from hollywood?

* * *

Private: Now if only we knew where SP was...

* * *

Cowtails: Blake...Shelton...*scream* He's a country singer who started the Voice! OMGGG! He wants me to come sing for him! THOSE AUDITONS PEOPLE PUT THAT VIDEO OF ME SINGING ONLINE! *squeal*

* * *

SP: *comes back to HQ* I think I was just imagining things... Woo... Tired...

* * *

Kowalski: *half smile*

* * *

Private: SURPRISEEEE! :D

* * *

Cowtails: *grabs his flipper* Will you come with me? Please?!

* * *

SP: *fighting position* NYAH! You scared me out of my fur! Wait.. *looks at calendar* AHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: *full smile* Sure.

* * *

Private: *smile* We have cake?

* * *

Cowtails: YA! *drags him to the airport to find their PRIVATE JET OH YEAH!*

* * *

SP: 'No don't go to the cake..' No no.. I won't.. I won't...

Private: *frowny face* I did this just for you...

* * *

Cowtails: (after ten minutes on the jet) OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! *running around* THis is so cool! Massage chairs and flat screens! :D :D and Blake Shelton! The hottest country singer evver...*nearly faints* I'm okay! :D

* * *

SP: I just can't!

Bella: Stop being a jerk and be happy!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: YES! Listen to Bella! ...Except for the jerk part.

* * *

Cowtails: (ten MORE minutes later) *is sideways across Kowalski's lap, asleep*

* * *

SP: *sigh* Fine. Now.. Is there really cake or is this just a trick?

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles*

* * *

Private: *holds up a cake* :)

* * *

Cowtails: *turns onto her stomach* Blake...autograph..

* * *

Private: *gives SP a huge piece of cake* happy birthday!

* * *

Cowtails: (sometime later when she's entering Blake's backstage studio at the Voice) *looking around in awe* *jaw drops*

* * *

SP: *eats it*

Private: *giggles* Hungry?

* * *

Blake: So you're the famous Cowtails I saw on the Internet? Nice to meet you! *holds out hand*

Cowtails: *still staring* *too shocked*

* * *

SP: I just love cake... *laughs*

* * *

Kowalski: Don't just stare Cowtails.. *laughs*

Cowtails: *shakes his hand* Sorry!

Blake: Now...*paces* I know you're good...good enough that before you are on this show...instead of starting with Jamie, I'll start you with Mary.

Cowtails: *jaw drops* O-O-okay...

Blake: *lets Mary in* I'll be back in an hour. *leaves*

Mary: Stand up straight, girl!

Cowtails: *excited*

* * *

Bella: *gives SP a small box* Joe said someone saved this for you but wouldn't tell me who this someone was.

SP: *opens box* *A necklace with a weird crystal on it* Hm...

Private: *watching*

* * *

Mary: A minor!

Cowtails; ? *sings an A minor*

Mary: C major!

Cowtails: *sings C major*

Mary: Highest G chord on the piano!

Cowtails: *sings this really high note* *coughs*

Mary: What was that?!

Cowtails: Sorry...

Mary: Sorry...Pfft.

Cowtails: When do I actually sing? I know all this stuff!

Mary: *gets really close to her face* You...KNOW...everything? Do you?

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

SP: *takes necklace out* HMMMMMMM... *touches crystal* *eyes glow blue* What the? *pulls paw away*

Private: *watching with interest* ?

* * *

Mary: Fine. Sing "Part Of Me" chorus only. In the key of C.

Cowtails: This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no-

Mary: Stop! Sing "Titanium" loud and clear.

Cowtails: Bulletprooff! Fire away fire awa-

Mary: Stop!

Cowtails: But I wasn't finished!

Mary: *glare* Sing "Hurricane." The entire song.

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* Even the parts that sounds like rap? That doesn't sound like you.

Mary: SING IT!

Cowtails: Think the clouds are fogging up my brain

Like the weather drain

Same as the tears on my face

And I'm stuck up in the storm eyyee

I guess I'll be alright

Oh oh oh..and it hits me like oh noooo...

* * *

SP: Cool! *puts necklace on* *crystal glows blue* AWESOME!

Private: C-cool...how does it glow?

* * *

Mary: I've heard enough! *leaves*

Blake: *comes in a few minutes later* Wow.

Cowtails: What did she say?

Blake: Something that's totally unlike her...*gives her a small tape recorder*

Cowtails: *listens*

Recorder: Mary: It's amazing! She can sing anything! Pop country rap slow things high notes low notes everything! She's wonderful! She even has the right attitude and look that she needs to pull it off!

Cowtails: :D NICE!


	130. Chapter 130

Bella: I think it's that so called weird power inside her that makes it glow.

SP: *raises wings in the air* WOO! *eyes glow blue* *lights go out* Didn't see that coming...

Private: Cool...*afraid his gift is gonna be lame now*

SP: But now it's dark!

Private: Well...you could try to turn them back on..

* * *

Blake: Congrats! You are going to be on the next season of The Voice! And that's only two weeks away!

Cowtails: THanks!

Blake: *leaves*

Cowtails:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

SP: *points wings up* *lights go back on* *small smirk* *eyes flash blue* *the upstairs lights turn off where Skipper probably is*

* * *

Kowalski: Uh Cowtails? You ok?

* * *

Skipper: AHHH!

Private: *giggle* Well...SP...I got something for you...it might not be as good as the one you're wearing..

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes Kowalski* I'M GONNA BE ON THE VOICE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *faints*

* * *

SP: OOH what is it? *jumping everywhere*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my...

* * *

Private: *gives SP a box that has a necklace with a heart on it, the heart has P+SP Always on it*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* I can't wait! Kowalski! :D

Blake: Oh yeah, and you have a hotel to stay in. There's a car that will take you there.

CowTails: *runs out to the car*

* * *

SP: :D

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

Private: I'm not sure if it comes anywhere close to the necklace you have though...

* * *

Cowtails: *in the hotel* *jaw drops* This...is...AMAZING! I'M GONNA BE ON THE VOICE!

* * *

SP: Who cares! *runs around happily*

Private: *giggle* SO you do like it then?

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...*suddenly becomes nervous* Do you think I can do this? theres lot of pressure and a lot of people...

* * *

SP: YES!

* * *

Kowalski: Of course! *smile*

* * *

Private: *smile* Good...

* * *

Cowtails: I don't know...being on the Voice...takes a lot of nerve...I CAN'T DO IT!

* * *

SP: *bounces around*

* * *

Kowalski: Yes you can! You don't want to let that guy down!

* * *

Private: SP calm down a little!

* * *

Cowtails: THAT'S WHAT I'M AFRAID OF! That I'll slip up! I ALWAYS slip up!

* * *

SP: NEVER! *stops as crystal glows black* Is that normal?

* * *

Bella: o-o

* * *

Kowalski: Just try.. PLEASEEE...

* * *

Private: *freezes* Um...

* * *

Cowtails: Why do you care? *huff* You don't willingly sing anyway...

* * *

SP: *eyes flash* UGH.. NO!

* * *

Kowalski: *frown* *sigh*

* * *

Private: *backs away* O.O SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *smirks to self* Unless...will you...just once...sing with me? Just to help me?

* * *

SP: AHHHH! *suddenly disappears*

Private: AHH! SP! What do we do?!

Bella: ?

* * *

Kowalski: Sure..

* * *

Private: SP got taken! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

* * *

Cowtails: Now? *puppy face*

* * *

Bella: IDK...

* * *

Kowalski: If you want, Puppycakes.

* * *

Private: *freaks out*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Why the nickname?

Kowalski: Cause you had puppy eyes. *laughs*

Cowtails: *blush*

* * *

SP: *wakes up in a cage* WHERE THE FUDGE STICKS AM I?!

Blue: Guess.

SP: OH COME ON!

* * *

Private: *freaking out*

* * *

Cowtails: Will you sing with me now?

Kowalski: Sure.

* * *

SP: What do you want?

Blue: Thats for me to know and you to find out. *takes out knife*

SP: AHHH! *twenty minutes later, a lot of cuts on her body* *cries*

* * *

Cowtails: You start...*nervous*

* * *

Blue: *had left room*

SP: *a blue light shines from wings* Hm..? *accidentally shoots light at cuts* *cuts disappear* What the...?

* * *

Private: *is looking everywhere* D:

* * *

Kowalski: I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

* * *

SP: *picks the lock on her cage and finds a phone and calls her own phone* Someone please answer...

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and sings along*

* * *

Skipper: *hears SP's phone* PRIVATE! SP's phone is ringing!

Private: *picks up the phone* HELLO?

SP: IGOTCAPTUREDBYBLUEAGAIN!

* * *

Kowalski: *smile* These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

* * *

Private: WHAT THE WHAT?! AGAIN?!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

and you still have

All of me

* * *

SP: And... *looks out a window* HOLY MYSTIC! THE HIDEOUT IS UNDERWATER! IN NEW YORK BAY!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs* You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me

* * *

Private: I'm on my way! *takes the phone with him*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* *continues singing along even though she's embarrassed*

* * *

SP: *sigh*

Blue: *comes in glaring*

SP: NYAH! *drops phone* *backs in a couner* *whimper*

* * *

Kowalski: These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

* * *

Private: *finds the place* *jumps in the water and looks for the hideout*

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes the song* *blushing* *hears a knock at the door* *opens it to see a bunch of hotel guests and workers*

Worker ONe: That was amazing!

Guest: I could hear from next door!

Worker Two: Hey, you're that girl that's gonna be on the Voice!

Everyone: *starts talking at once*

Cowtails: *gulp*

Kowalski: *trying to not use a freeze ray on the guests and workers*

* * *

SP: *running away from Blue* HELPPP!

* * *

Cowtails; *finally just slams the door* Geez...

One person: OMG! *comes in through the window* I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Cowtails: Fan?

Person: DUH! Millions of people have seen you on the Internet! I'm Stacy by the way! *holds out hand*

Cowtails: *shakes her hand* Thanks! You kinda look familiar...

Stacy: Yeah! we talked once when you sat by me at the theater!

Cowtails: OH YEAH! When I saw Pitch Perfect! *grabs a cup out of nowhere and sets it on the table* *and does that cup song thing*

* * *

Private: *comes in* GET AWAY FROM HER BLUE!

* * *

Kowalski: *staring*

* * *

Blue: STAY OUT OF THE WAY FOR ONCE! *Growls* *glares at SP* What did you do you bit**!

SP: Thats not nice to call a baby a bit**...

* * *

Stacy: WOW! You can sing SOOOO GOOD! ANd I can't wait to see you on the voice!

Cowtails: I can't wait to be on the Voice...wait..before you go, can you sing?

Stacy: Hmmmm...*pauses then sings* They say the road ain't no place to start a family...

Cowtails: *gasp* I love that song!*sings along* OHH Girl, you stand by me!I i'm forever yours...Faithfully!

Stacy/Cowtails: *starts laughing*

Stacy: As far as singing goes, I think we're-

Cowtails: BEST FRIENDS! *more laughing*

* * *

Private: *tackles Blue away from SP*

Blue: *kicks Private in the stomach angrily*

* * *

Stacy: BYE!

Cowtails: Bye Stacy!

Stacy: *leaves*

* * *

Private: *groans in pain and falls off Blue* *gets back up and punches him*

Blue: *fights back aggressively*

SP: *flies out of the room in fear*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* I have another song...you wanna hear it?

* * *

Private: *continues fighting* *determined not to get hurt badly this time*

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *smile*

* * *

SP: *hearing the fighting and whimpers*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing* Pull up a seat and set a spell well this spooky tale I relate. About the meanest set of steel and wheels man ever did create. THe bus called Graveyard Eight! *laughing*

* * *

Private: *tackles BLue again* *punches repeatedly* DON'T TOUCH SP AGAIN!

* * *

Kowalski: *whines* But thats my song... *laughs anyway*

* * *

Blue: *growls* *kicks Private off* I already did what I intended to do. So take the stupid bit** with you.

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing* Then you sing it!

* * *

Private: *narrows eyes* What did you do?

* * *

Kowalski: Fine, I will! Wait... What? Dang it... Runs midnight to dawn, no driver in sight,

Fuelled by evil incarnate,

Never slowin' down as it prowls the town,

Mowing animals down to their fate.

Better run from Graveyard Eight!

* * *

Blue: *smirk* Wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

Kiki: *comes in and looks at SP* Who are you?

SP: SP... Long time no see...What's with the brick?

* * *

Private: *glare* I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me...

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* *sits on the bed to listen*

* * *

Blue: *cold laugh* you'll kill me? HA! What a joke! I just put some kind of liquid in her when I cutted her.

* * *

Kowalski: So hear and fear, and keep the kids clear,

Of this express to the Pearly Gates...

* * *

Kiki: *comes in room* 'What the mystic is Private doing here?' *hides brick behind back*

Private: What kind of liquid? *is gritting his beak because of what Blue said*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing* :D

* * *

Blue: Dark liquid. Why do you care? You're just a mistake.

* * *

Kowalski: The bus called Graveyard Eight! Yah!

* * *

Private: *refuses to cry* I'm n-not a mistake! I care because if anything happens to SP, you're dead!

* * *

Cowtails: *falls off the bed laughing*

* * *

Blue: Yes you are! It's your stupid fault that your parents died! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU OR THAT BIT**!

Private: *starts crying* NOT TRUE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AND PEOPLE DO CARE ABOUT ME! PEOPLE CARE ABOUT SP! YOU'RE THE BIT**! *picks up SP and runs*

* * *

Cowtails: *humming to self*

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder...

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky, anything you need, that's what I'll be...

* * *

SP: Private? What happened?

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Private: N-Nothing...*goes back to the hQ*

)_

Cowtails: *hangs head off the edge of the bed and continues*

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder...

If you wanna run, I'll be your road..

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need, that's what I'll be, You can come to me...

* * *

SP: Well, something happened... *frowns*

Private: Nothing that isn't normal so just leave me alone! *sniff* (Yep, you sure raised HIM Blue. He's refusing to tell about painful things :/)

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski while her head is hanging off* heh...you're upside down!

* * *

SP: Sorry... *walks downstairs and lays on her bed* *goes to sleep*

* * *

Kowalski: Nu-uh! Your head is! *laughs*

* * *

Private: *sniffling* I'm not a mistake..

* * *

Cowtails: Prove it! WAH! *falls off the bed* *stands up* Okay, point proven...

Kowalski: So. Now what?

Cowtails: Well...you could hug me! *cute face*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails*

Cowtails: 'Here we go...doing something that's not me again...' *kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: *surprised but kisses back*

Cowtails: *evil idea* *tickles Kowalski in the kiss*

Kowalski: *squirms* 'HEY!'

Cowtails: *doesn't let Kowalski move away from the kiss but keeps tickling him*

Kowalski: *keeps squirming*

Cowtails: *stops kissing* XD *still tickles him*

Kowalski: *moves away* HEY!

* * *

SP: *phone rings* *answers* HELLLOOOO!

?: Is Skipper there?

SP: Skipper who?

?: Don't play dumb with me!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* Sorry...I thought it would be funny...

* * *

?: Is SKIPPER THERE?

SP:NO! HE IS NOT! *hangs up* Sounds like your ex girlfriend Skipper!

* * *

Kowalski: It's just.. Who tickles and kisses at the same time? *chuckle*

* * *

Skipper: Star?! Oh geez...

* * *

Cowtails: I do! *does it again*

* * *

Star: *calls again* What is Skipper doing if he isn't there?

SP: He's... Um..

Skipper: *whispering* In California! Buried! Dead!

* * *

Cowtails: *gets a call* *whines* Right when I was having fun...*answers* Hello?

?: HEEEEYYYY GIIRRRRL!

Cowtails: ? Who's this?

?: Brittany, duh!

Cowtails: I think you have the wrong number...

?: No, Brittany, Blake Shelton's assistant! He told me to get all the stars down to the studio because in two hours, we're going to let everyone meet each other and talk before the first episode shooting.

Cowtails: So...The Voice, Season Five, Episode One...is going live, tonight?

Brittany: Yep!

Cowtails: *hangs up* OMG...In TWO hours...I'm going to be ON TV...IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD!

* * *

SP: He said he's burying himself? In California?

Star: ?

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails* :D

* * *

Skipper; No! Say I died! In battle!

* * *

Cowtails: *doesn't return the hug* Kowalski...I'm scared!

* * *

SP: He went to battle?

Star: DOn't be dumb... You sound confused!

* * *

Kowalski: No need to be. You'll do great! *smiles*

* * *

Skipper: *faceflipper* I died!

* * *

Cowtails: and what if I don't? What if I mess up?


	131. Chapter 131

SP: He died?

Star: .-.

* * *

Kowalski: You won't!

* * *

Skipper: *sigh*

* * *

Cowtails: How are you so sure?

* * *

Star: What is he doing?

SP: Having a headache! BYEEE! *hangs up*

* * *

Kowalski: because you're the best singer ever.

* * *

Skipper: really SP? You couldn't just say that I died?

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Let's go! *starts walking to the studio*

* * *

SP: HEY! But- *knocking on hatch* *flies up to hatch* *opens it then closes it* SHES HERE!

* * *

Kowalski: *follows Cowtails*

* * *

Skipper: Oh that's just great...Bella, you and Ninja hide!

* * *

Cowtails: (later, in the studio) *is surrounded by six other people who will compete on the show* *laughing and joking with them*

Danielle: *is a dark haired girl with a strong country accent*

Jake: *is like the guy version of Danielle*

Kristy: *looks like she came from a photo shoot for Vogue* *is prissy and snotty*

Sarah: *really sweet and quiet redhead*

Toby: *is a really cute and flirty guy*

Karli: *a loud, outgoing, weird and random person that's really nice*

Cowtails; *laughing with all of them*

* * *

Bella: *confused but takes ninja downstairs*

SP: Why do they need to hide?

Skipper: Just in case...

* * *

Cowtails: *is making really good friends with everyone except for Kristy*

Toby: *continuously flirts with her*

Kristy/Jake: *already dating*

Sarah/Karli/Danielle: *making kissy faces at her and Toby*

* * *

SP: Right..

Star: *comes in* Oh look.. Not dead.

Skipper: Now you stay away from me!

(a while later)

Blake: *is on stage* *after everyone else has sung and is backstage again* And any moment now, will come the one that you all have been waiting for, Cowtails!

Kristy/Jake: *glaring at her because they do not like her*

Danielle/Karli/Sarah: *giving Cowtails a thumbs up* Good luck!

Toby: *gets close to her face* Have fun out there...*smirk*

Cowtails: *blush* Heh...Kowalski! *sees Kowalski in the corner* I'm SO SCARED!

* * *

Star: And why would I want to do that? What did I ever do to you?

* * *

Kowalski: *glares at Toby before looking at Cowtails* You can do it!

* * *

Skipper: *narrows eyes* I'm married. So go away.

* * *

Cowtails: *calls the HQ*

Private: Hello?

Cowtails: Private! Who all is downstairs?

Private: Me, Bella and Ninja.

Cowtails: Turn on the TV to the VOice now! *hangs up*

Private: That was odd...*turns on the Voice*

Cowtails: *walks out nervously* *starts singing* Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string..

Broke away, learned to fly, if you want her back, gotta let her shine.

So it looks like the joke's on you...

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew! *starts getting louder and more into it* *smile*

She's so gone!

That's so over now!

She's so gone!

You won't find her around!

You can look but you won't see

THe girl I used to be 'cause

Sheeee

She's so gone!

* * *

Star: *glares* You won't get rid of me that easily...

* * *

Bella: I CAN'T BELIEVE COWTAILS IS ON TV! :D

* * *

Skipper: *growl* I said. Leave. Now.

* * *

Private: She's good too! :D

)_

Cowtails: *finishes the song*

Everyone: *lines up on the stage*

Blake: *introduces everyone again and says how everything will work* Every night, each of these seven will sing one song. The judges come together and eliminate one. Up until there is two left, there is fierce competition between the last two and the winner sings the last song of the week. Good night everybody! *cameras go off*

Everyone: *goes backstage*

Everyone but Kristy: *is all happy and excited*

Kristy: *trips Cowtails* *fake gasp* Oops! I'm SO sorry! Good luck losing. *struts off*

Cowtails: *scoff* There's a diva in every show...*goes over to Kowalski* :D

* * *

Star: *growls back* You don't tell me what to do!

SP: *points paw at Star* *teleports her out* THERE!

* * *

Kowalski: Did she hurt you when she tripped on you?

* * *

Skipper: Finally!

Private: SKIPPAH! SP! COWTAILS WAS ON TV!

Skipper: ? *goes downstairs* Really?

* * *

Cowtails: My arm...a little...I'm fine...I'm still super nervous about that whole thing...did I do okay?

* * *

SP: Ugh.. I better go check that she's not in the zoo... *goes outside* OH come on.. I teleported you on the stone island?

Star: *picks her up by the scruff of her neck* You're gonna pay for that!

SP: Yeah right!

* * *

Kowalski: Yep! *smiles*

* * *

Private: Where's SP?

Skipper: Probably still upstairs...or outside...

Private: *goes upstairs* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *hug* Thanks! :D

* * *

SP: Now put me down!

Star: *throws her into the fence*

SP: *a bone breaks and she starts drowning* Oh Mystic...

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs back*

* * *

Private: *goes outside* S- *gasp* What happened?! *doesn't notice Star and picks SP up*

* * *

Cowtails: *heads back to the hotel, walking on the sidewalk*

* * *

SP: Ouch! SHE HAPPENED! *points at Star*

* * *

Kowalski: *follows*

* * *

Private: Star?! WHat are you doing here?!

* * *

Cowtails: *always wanted to do this* *holds Kowalski's flipper while they're walking* :D

* * *

Star: What do you think I'm doing here? *steps toward Private threateningly*

SP: Back off freak!

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Private: *steps away* You're probably here to try and get Skippah back, so we can beat you again!

* * *

Cowtails: *hums the song she sang quietly* *smiling* There is NOTHING that could keep me from smiling right now!

* * *

Star: *steps forward again*

SP: *takes a breath*

Star: Uh.. What is she doing?

SP: *screams very loud*

Star: *covers earholes* URG!

* * *

Kowalski: Glad to hear that. *bigger smile*

* * *

Private: *doesn't need to cover earholes* *smirking*

* * *

Cowtails: *finally gets to the hotel* *gets in the elevator with Kowalski* :D

Elevator; *breaks down* *lights go out* *pitch black and in between floors*

Cowtails: oh no...

* * *

Star: GHAAA! SOMEONE SHUT HER UP! *runs away*

SP: *stops* *smirk*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh darn it..

* * *

Private: *giggle* That problem is solved!

)_

Cowtails: This isn't good...and it's even worse that it's dark!

* * *

SP: Yep! But I think something is broken..

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs* You're telling me!

* * *

Private: Uh oh...what?

* * *

Cowtails: *clings to Kowalski* I don't like the dark!

* * *

SP: IDK whats broken!

Private: Hmmm...*starts poking random parts of SP's body*

SP: *getting irritated*

Private: tell me where it hurts...

SP: *touches hip* OOWOWOWOW! *blue light glows from wings*

Private: *Gasp* What on earth?

SP: *blue light shoots at hip* *moves around* ? Thats really weird.. That happened too with the cuts Blue gave me..

Private: ? That is weird...

* * *

Cowtails: *sitting in the corner of the elevator* *falls asleep in the darkness since she can't find Kowalski* *head hits the wall with a loud CLUNK*

* * *

SP: Hm- *blue light shoots from wings at the water* *water magically gets cleaner*

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails?!

* * *

Private: *staring in shock*

* * *

Cowtails: *falls onto her side, hitting her head again and making a THUD noise*

* * *

SP: AWESOME! It's like I can purify things! *squeals*

* * *

Kowalski: THAAA!

Cowtails: *talks in sleep* no...stop it..

Kowalski: Cowtails?

Cowtails: *whines in sleep* Stop it...that hurts..

Kowalski: Cowtails!

* * *

Private: Every time someone gets hurt you can just heal them! :D

* * *

Cowtails: *sits up* *hits head* OW! *rubs head* Where am I?

* * *

SP: Not just that, I can heal ANYTHING!

* * *

Kowalski: what? You forgot already? *facepalm* You're in the pitch black elevator

* * *

Private: That's DEFINITELY helpful...

* * *

Cowtails: Oh yeah...AAHHHH! This is gonna be like the time we were trapped in the lab with no food!

* * *

SP: Yep! *smile*

* * *

Kowalski: O.O

* * *

Private: *smiling happily*

* * *

Cowtails: *suddenly smirks to self* Wait...you can't see me, right?

Kowalski: No.. why?

Cowtails: :D *evil smirk* *sneaks up behind Kowalski and scratches the back of his head lightly* *screams like she got hurt*

Kowalski: GHAA! *fighting position* Wait...

Cowtails: *quietly makes her voice sound like a demon* *laughs evilly* Kowalski...you will die...*scratches the wall making screechy noises*

Kowalski: *screams bloody murder then faints*

Cowtails: *giggles and sits on him* *slap* WAKE UP! *still using demon voice*

Kowalski: *wakes up and girly screams* DON'T WANNA DIE!

Cowtails: Too bad! Although, I should've made you watch your wife die! She was very pretty...haha! *puts fingernails on his throat*

Kowalski: *high pitched scream* NOOO! NOT COWTAILS!

Cowtails: Scared much, smart guy? Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot...

Kowalski: AUGGGGGG!

Cowtails: *starts giggling* *uses normal voice* I can't do it anymore! *buries face in Kowalski's chest and laughs her head off*

Kowalski: *now is annoyed* HEy... That wasn't funny! I actually thought you were dead!

Cowtails: *laughing still* I know...and you screamed like a girl...

Kowalski: SO? I sometimes do that.. *its dark so you can't see his embarrassed blush*

Cowtails: *still laughing* It was still funny... :D

Kowalski: Except that i thought i was going to die...

Cowtails: Yeah...sorry about that...but I'm so bored in here!

Kowalski: i know.. *kicks elevator* Stupid Elevator!

Elevator: *moves* *lights turn on*

Cowtails: *steps out* Well that was easy...

Kowalski: *follows* JUST ONE KICK!? THATS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO WORK! *bangs head on a wall*

Cowtails: *pulls Kowalski away from the wall* Stop that...

Kowalski: Sorry.. just overacting.. *glares at Elevator* That the stupid thing opened to a kick!

Cowtails: *giggling* Calm down...at least we got out of there! *goes into the room* I'm so nervous about the Voice tomorrow...what if I get eliminated?

Kowalski: I'm pretty sure you won't.

Cowtails: *shakes him* WHAT IF I DO?!

Kowalski: Ummm... 'IDK!'

Cowtails: *stops freaking out* Okay...i think I got this...

Kowalski: *smile*

Cowtails: *sigh* Now I'm bored. *randomly does a handstand*

Kowalski: You're good...

Cowtails: *looks at him* ? What do you mean? *puts legs down so she's in a backbend* *stands up*

Kowalski: My point is that i don't know many people that can do a handstand

Cowtails: Eh...I took gymnastics while I was taking dance...I didn't just do a lot of dance competitions, I WON a lot of gymnastics. *giggles* I do it when I'm bored. Sometimes my coach would use the ULTIMATE weapon against me...that's how I learned to do a perfect handstand. If I did it wrong, or wasn't perfect, he would tickle my stomach until I fell over!

Kowalski: *laughs* No wonder...

Cowtails: Yeah...he was a good coach, until he died and I got a bi*** for a new one...she whacked me with a yard stick every time I messed up...*does another hand stand* *uses only one hand*

Kowalski: Girl teachers are sometimes bit**es... *shakes head* Why are you so good at everything?

Cowtails: I'm not good at everything! *moves over by the bed and flips onto it*

Kowalski: Name one thing you're not good at.

Cowtails: Knitting...sewing...modeling...looking pretty...um...typing...egh...cook- wait no..I can cook...wr- No, I can write stories and stuff too...

Kowalski: Point taken except for the looking pretty...

* * *

SP: Man I'm bored! *walks around* Man.. I need something to shoot at...

* * *

Cowtails: *glares playfully, still upside down* You're never gonna stop calling me pretty, are you?

* * *

Private: ? Well...um...you could go outside and help that poor little bird that I saw earlier! It had been run ovah by Alice's golf cart! (Golf cart? You mean ZOO cart?)

* * *

Kowalski: Nope...

* * *

SP: Little bird?! NOBODY HURTS BIRDS OR ANY ANIMALS ON MY WATCH! *runs outside and finds the little bird* Poor birdy... *shoots blue light at bird*

Little Bird: *flies up*

SP: *reaches out wing*

Little Bird: *lands on it*

SP: :D

* * *

Cowtails: *still upside down* *moves leg forward and whacks Kowalski's head with her foot* HA! Still got it!

* * *

Private: AWW! SO cute! *giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: Owww.. *rubs head*

* * *

SP: *whines*

Little Bird: *flies around her then flies off*

SP: I help animals big or small! AND THEY LOVE ME BACK! *dances around*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and flips back down* I forgot how fun gymnastics is...

* * *

Private: :D What about me? I'm a small animal! *mocks fainting* And...I need...help...too...*smiling*

SP: *rolls eyes* You're fine Private.. You got no wounds.

Private: But I want to be loved back! *fake pouts*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes to sleep* (next day) *wakes up before Kowalski* I know what I'm going to do...I know I'm already in shape...but I'm gonna exercise...every day...

* * *

SP: I do love you back. You're just not hurt. *flies around zoo* HAHAHA!

Private: *chases* Get back here!

* * *

Cowtails: *leaves a note* Hey K, I know I'm already a dancer, gymnastics, volleyball, and basketball, but I'm gonna start exercising...because I feel fat. So That's where I am if I'm not there when you wake up. *puts on exercise clothes* Kowalski's never seen me wear something like this... *because she's wearing only a sports bra and short shorts like a normal girl that runs* *leaves and starts jogging*

* * *

SP: NEVER!

Private: *chasing* Stop it! I'm going to get you eventually!

* * *

Cowtails: *after a while, stops running for a break*

?: *is taking pictures of Cowtails like paparazzi would*

Cowtails: *is fanning self to cool down, then starts jogging again*

?: *posts a few pictures on the internet*

* * *

SP: *sing song* NO YOU'RE NOTTTT!

* * *

Cowtails: *starts going back to the hotel* *sigh*

* * *

Private: Oh really?! *tackles SP* HA!

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* ? *reads note* I hope she didn't wear something embarrassing ...

* * *

SP: NOOOO!

* * *

Cowtails: *walks in* Finally you're awake!

* * *

Private: YES! *tickles SP*

* * *

Kowalski: OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!

* * *

SP: *squeal*

* * *

Cowtails: I was running! Geez! A lot of girls wear stuff like this when they're out running!

* * *

Private: *giggle* ADMIT THAT YOU'RE CUTE!

* * *

Kowalski: *goes over to the computer in the room and presses a button* *the photos that that person uploaded appear on the screen*

* * *

SP: NEVER!

* * *

Cowtails: *eyes widen* Oh geez...*reads the captions out loud* The newest star of the Voice goes out running...obviously this sexy new singer is single and ready for- WHAT?!

* * *

Private: Then I guess I'll just keep tickling you...*continues*


	132. Chapter 132

Kowalski: oh my.. what is it?

* * *

SP: *teleports back to HQ* I don't think so!

Private: GAH! almost!

* * *

Cowtails: Okay, one: It called me sexy. Two: It called me single, Three: It said I was ready for...Blegh...

Kowalski: READY FOR WHAT?!

* * *

SP: *crystal glows red* *then goes back to blue* What in the-?

Private: *goes back in the HQ* Why did you teleport? *whining*

* * *

Cowtails: *shows him the laptop*

* * *

SP: Cause... I don't want to be tickled!

Private: But I like tickling you!

* * *

Kowalski: Oh.. *gag* my...

* * *

SP: *crystal glows red again* WELL I DON'T! *dark powers starts forming from wings*

* * *

Cowtails: Uh yah! *looks at the computer* Ugh...now it's everywhere! Google..Facebook, Twitter, Blogger...it's on freaking MSN news! *facepalm* Ugh...

* * *

Private: *backs away* SP?

* * *

Kowalski: What the heck?!

* * *

SP: WHAT?! *dark powers get get bigger* *shoots dark power at Private*

* * *

Cowtails: Going running wasn't a good idea...Oh well. This hotel has a gym. *goes downstairs* *gasp* a really big gym...that has gymnastics equipment! :D Light Bulb!

* * *

Private: *dodges* AAAHHHH!

SP: *shoots again* *growls*

Private: *keeps trying to dodge* SP STOP IT!

)_

Cowtails: *gets up on the bar with her earphones in* *turns on the music*

* * *

SP: *keeps shooting* SHUT UP!

Private: *gets hit* AH!

* * *

Cowtails: *doing random tricks in between dance moves but stays on the bar*

Someone: *taking a video of her*

* * *

SP: *crystal goes back to normal* *teleports to park* *sniff* Whats wrong with me...? *walks out of the park* *walks into city while crying*

* * *

Someone: *puts the video on the internet*

Cowtails: *says in Kowalski's mind, Come down to the gym! It's so cool!*

* * *

Private: *in pain*

* * *

Kowalski: *comes to the Gym* o-o

* * *

SP: *walks in a alley, crying and sobbing*

* * *

Cowtails: *still dancing* *finishes with a handstand* *flips off the bar in a finishing pose* :D WOO! YEAH! I FEEL ALIVE!

* * *

Private: Grr...*gets up and limps away, trying to find SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

SP: *crawls in a box* *cries self to sleep*

* * *

Cowtails: Oh hey Kowalski! Did you see that? I just broke ALL known laws of gymnastics!

* * *

Private: *somehow finds SP* SP!

SP: *doesn't respond and she keeps sleeping there*

* * *

Cowtails: *talking to Kowalski* *still wearing what she was wearing earlier*

Guy who posted a video of her on the internet: *comes over, putting an arm around her* So babe, you free tonight?

Cowtails: Um...no.

Guy: Come on, I can show you a great time! *keeps moving hand lower and lower*

Cowtails: *blushing* Um...let me think...NO! *moves toward Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *sighs* *picks SP up even though he's in pain and carries her*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks over and pushes Cowtails behind him* Hands off my wife!

Guy: *starts laughing* Really? a hottie like you, who can be on the Voice and can do something like THAT on a bar? ANd can wear THAT...

Cowtails; *blush*

Guy: Is married to a penguin? PFFT! THAT"S HILARIOUS! *laughing*

Kowalski: *gets out freeze ray* DON'T MAKE ME FREEZE YOU!

* * *

SP: *blue light shoots at Private from her wings**

* * *

Guy: *stops laughing immediately* Whoa...

Cowtails: Yeah! BEAT IT!

Guy: I know your room number! *runs out of the gym*

Cowtails: Creeper...*gets a call* OH! Totally forgot! Yeah thanks Blake! *hangs up* WE GOTTA GO!

* * *

Private: *is healed* *runs back to the HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: *puts ray away* Lets go then!

TIMESKIP

Cowtails: *gulp* Nervous nervous nervous...*goes out, waving* So scared...*starts the music*

So we back in the club

Get that bodies rockin' from side to side side to side

Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie come back to life back to life

Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?

Think I remember those eyes eyes eyes, eyes eyes eyes!

* * *

Private: *shakes* SP! Wake up!

SP: *wakes up* *eyes widen* *flies away and runs downstairs* *jumps under the covers on her bed*

Private: *follows* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes the song* :D Thank you!

Everyone: *lines up*

(later)

Kristy: *eliminated* *PO face*

* * *

Cowtails: *relieved sigh*

* * *

SP: *cries under the covers*

Private: SP please don't be sad!

* * *

Blake: *backstage, talking to Cowtails, Danielle, Jake, Toby, Sarah, and Karli* So, I've arranged for all of you to go to a club tonight! First night of actual competition, so all of you need to break the ice. Get in that limo and go!

Everyone: :D *gets in the limo*

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski in there too*

*everyone is still wearing the clothes they performed in* *since she's the only one that did a "wild" song, she only have on short shorts and a sparkly looking low cut shirt...so basically a very revealing outfit*

* * *

SP: I hurt you.. *sob* AGAIN!

* * *

Kowalski: *has his freeze ray close to him just in case*

* * *

Private: No SP don't think like that!

* * *

Cowtails: *disappears in the crowd with the rest of them* :D

Toby: *hands her a beer* Come on! You've gotta!

Cowtails: *makes sure Kowalski is no where in sight and drinking*

* * *

SP: *covers ears*

Private: Please! Listen to me!

* * *

(a few minutes later)

Random dude: *comes up to Kowalski* You're the husband of that famous girl Cowtails right? You might wanna control your wife a little bit...*points across the club at her*

(here comes the weird part)

Cowtails: *completely drunk*

Toby: *grinding with her* *smirking*

Cowtails: *holding a beer in her hand* WOO!

Toby: *has his hands all over her*

Cowtails: *letting him* :D

Kowalski: GHAAA! *storms over* WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! *looks like he is about to explode*

* * *

SP: *refuses to listen*

* * *

Cowtails: ? Talking penguin?

Toby: Dude, chill! She's just dancing with who she REALLY likes! (OH WOW. That must sting)

Cowtails/Toby: *continues*

* * *

Private: *picks up SP* please listen to me love...

* * *

Kowalski: *glares at them*

* * *

SP: Nu-uh!

* * *

Cowtails: *since she's super drunk, she doesn't know anything right*

Toby: *kisses her*

Cowtails: *kisses back*

Toby: *is still being dirty*

* * *

Private: Why not?

* * *

Kowalski: *growls* *slowly gets out the freeze ray* *eyes darken*

* * *

SP: *doesn't answer and struggles* 'Cause I will hurt you!'

* * *

Crowd around them: *cheering*

Toby: *moves his hand to her butt*

* * *

Private: Please love why won't you listen?! It's okay!

SP: *shouts, NO IT ISN'T OK!*

Private: SP it is okay!

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes Toby away from Cowtails* *and freezes him* And I'm taking you out of here! *drags Cowtails back to the hotel room then knocks her out*

* * *

SP: NO IT ISN'T! *cries*

* * *

Cowtails: *does not get knocked out* HEY! Who the heck are you?! Why did you do that?! *still super drunk*

* * *

Private: I promise, it's all okay!

* * *

Kowalski: First of all, you were about to get raped! Second! It's me Kowalski! *tries to get Cowtails to pass out* 'If All fails, I'll just use the sleeping dart gun'

* * *

SP: NO! You shouldn't forgive me! I don't even forgive myself!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggling* *clings to Kowalski in a dirty way* I remember you.

* * *

Private: I have to forgive you...I love you SP, I hate that you wouldn't forgive yourself...

* * *

Kowalski: I hope so Or I will have to go in a long explanation...

* * *

SP: But I don't. I hate myself.

* * *

Cowtails: *smirking*

* * *

Private: You shouldn't hate yourself!

* * *

kowalski: *rolls eyes* Ok.. Whats with the smirk?

* * *

SP: I can't help it.. *sniff*

Private: well I certainly don't hate you...*small smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *is acting dirty* No reason...

* * *

SP: Well I do... I hate how I look.. I hate this broken heart.. I hate how I act...

* * *

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails on the bed* Uh no. No dirty business.

* * *

Private: Please don't hate yourself...I hurts me to hear you say that..

* * *

Cowtails: *continues, ignoring Kowalski*

* * *

SP: It hurts to be ME.

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed groan*

* * *

Private: SP...

* * *

Cowtails: *lifts brow* *starts laughing loudly for no reason*

* * *

SP: *cries* What?

Private: Please calm down...I love you too much to let you hurt like this..

* * *

Cowtails: *passes out*

* * *

SP: How are you going to stop me from hurting?! It's impossible!

Private: *sad face* I don't know how to make you feel better...

* * *

Cowtails: (next day) *wakes up* GAHHH! *holds head* Kowalski!

* * *

SP: *looks away from him*

* * *

Kowalski: Yes? *slight anger in voice*

* * *

Private: How do I make you feel bettah SP? I don't know! *almost starts crying*

* * *

Cowtails: ? Why does my head hurt so freaking bad? And why are you acting mad?

* * *

SP: 'IDK...'

* * *

Kowalski: Lets see... You obviously got drunk then let Toby grind you then I had to drag you back here!

* * *

Private: Please tell me!

* * *

Cowtails: I what now? Grinding? Huh?

* * *

SP: IDK...

* * *

Kowalski: *face flipper*

* * *

Private: *sniff* Please just don't hate yourself! I don't like that at all! *cries*

* * *

Cowtails: Eh...don't worry. Toby only kissed me...no big deal.

* * *

SP: I can't help it!

* * *

Kowalski: Not a big deal?! It is a big deal!

* * *

Private: I know...*sniff* It was stupid for me to cry...

* * *

Cowtails: It was just one kiss...a few touches...a little dancing...then it was over! Not a big deal...*does a handstand while talking to him because she's bored*

* * *

SP: Everybody cries in every once in a while...

* * *

Kowalski: It IS a big deal! *clenching flippers* It ticked me off!

* * *

Private: I guess you're right on that one...*giggle* I've seen Skippah cry before...

* * *

Cowtails: *still upside down* Chill out! Everything's fine now because you dragged me back here!

* * *

SP: Skipper? CRY? Ok ok.. Point taken.. About his break up?

* * *

Kowalski: *huff* This is why I shouldn't let you go to clubs.

* * *

Private: Yes...*giggle* It was funny...

* * *

Cowtails: *stands up and faces Kowalski* I'll go to clubs if I want to!

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: So you're telling me you want to get drunk and raped? *raises brow*

* * *

Private: Rico told me after Cowtails left for Blowhole he was laying in his bunk crying with a picture of her!

* * *

Cowtails: I can protect myself! I don't need you watching me like a creeper!

* * *

SP: *falls out of private's flippers laughing*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm trying to protect you! Not to be a creeper! You can't always protect yourself!

* * *

Private: I know right! It's funny!

* * *

Cowtails: I can too! I don't need you!

* * *

SP: *stops laughing* But kinda sad at the same time...

* * *

Kowalski: *huff* *storms out* *mutters, I'd like to see you try.*

* * *

Private: Yeah...

* * *

Cowtails: *follows him into the hallway* Where are you going?!

Kowalski: *keeps walking* Why do you care? You said you don't need me.

Cowtails: WELL MAYBE I DON'T! JUST BE A BABY! GO BACK HOME! *goes back in the room and slams the door*

Kowalski: *storms out of the hotel*

* * *

Cowtails: *punches the wall* *gets a call* *answers* ? Hello?

Toby: Hey, I know you're kinda goin' through a rough time right now...

Cowtails; What? How would you know that?

Toby: I saw...I live in this hotel too. Open your door.

Cowtails: *opens the door*

Toby: *standing there* Need a hug?

Cowtails: *sniff*

Toby: *hugs her then smirks*

* * *

Kowalski: *somehow gets to HQ* *muttering angrily*

Private: Kowalski? Why aren't you with Cowtails in LA?

* * *

Cowtails: *later at the studio* *nervous*

Toby: *kisses her cheek* You'll do great. *wink*

Cowtails: *blushing* *goes out* *starts singing*

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse.

I'm waking up I feel it in my bones

But don't make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, the new age

Whoa oh oh Whoa oh I'm radioactive radioactive

Whoa oh oh Whoa oh I'm Radioactive radioactive!

* * *

Kowalski: Drunk. She got drunk and she doesn't mind one bit that she almost got raped! *huff*

SP: oh my... *turns on TV and flips through channels* So glad I don't have to deal with this!

Private: Isn't that the truth...

* * *

Cowtails: *is at the club again* *let's just say Toby took her to his hotel room and something bad happened*

* * *

SP: *fell asleep at TV* ZZZZ.. No.. My cookie... ZZZ...

Private: *picks SP up, chuckling*

* * *

*it's just Cowtails and Toby left*

Toby: *gets back from singing* Good luck...

Cowtails: *goes out* Listen, I know you're all probably expecting something big and exciting right? Well...not tonight...

Private: *watching this while holding SP* Kowalski! Come look at this!

Kowalski: *stumbles downstairs* ? What?

Cowtails: *sigh* I'd like to tell you a little about this...on the second night of the Voice, we all went to a club. And I did something I probably shouldn't have, because I was drunk. My husband and I got into a big argument about it...

Private: *watching* Look at Cowtails on the TV!

Kowalski: *tilts head*

Cowtails: He left...with the rest of our friends...and the next night I admit...I did something I shouldn't have...I was too drunk to know left and right and the same guy took me to his hotel room...you can figure the rest out...anyway, this song tonight is just...basically for my husband, but I know he's not watching anyway... *starts singing* Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened...

Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic

Kowalski: *smiles a little*

Cowtails: And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't there is one thing that i wish you knew

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind, all the time, it's true...

*finishes*

Everyone: *cheering*

Private: Awwwww!

Kowalski: *smiling*

SP: *had been awake when Cowtails started singing* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *falls asleep again*

Private: *giggle*

Cowtails: *standing next to Toby*

Blake: *reading a card* And the winner is...Cowtails!

Cowtails: *jaw drops* Are you serious?! :D


	133. Chapter 133

Kowalski: I knew she could do it! *happy smile*

Private: I think you should go back to LA Kowalski...

* * *

Cowtails: *smiling happily*

Blake: And you all know that the winner of the Voice gets a record deal! SO Cowtails will be at Star Records, recording all her new songs and becoming our newest music artist out there!

Cowtails: :D AH!

(later)

Cowtails: *gets out of the limo at the hotel* *gets swarmed by people* No no, please, I just want to get to my room...

* * *

Kowalski: Back.. To LA? Wouldn't that be awkward?

Private: You would surprise her! Come on, it would be so romantic after what she sang for you!

* * *

Cowtails: *gets to the room after signing maybe a million autographs* *flops onto the bed* Ugh..

* * *

Kowalski: AWKWARD...

SP: *wakes up* *teleports Kowalski* There!

Kowalski: *lands* THA! HEY! NOT cool SP! I was going to go on my own!

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Cowtails: *startled* What the wha-? Kowalski?!

Kowalski: *Laughs nervously* Hi? Beautiful song that you sung. YES I was watching.

Cowtails: *blushing* You saw that? Heh...

Kowalski: Yep! And loved it!

Cowtails: Well...I meant it. And I'm SO sorry...the night you left...Toby got me drunk again and I didn't know any better! *starts crying*

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails* It's ok.. It's not your fault guys are retarded enough to get you drunk.

Cowtails: I was retarded enough to let him!

Kowalski: You're not retarded! You just weren't thinking clearly!

Cowtails: *small smile* I guess you saw that I won, too?

Kowalski: Yep! I told you, you could do it! *hugs happily*

Cowtails: *starts freaking out* I know! I never thought I could actually be famous! AHHH!

Kowalski: *smiles*

Cowtails: *does a bunch of backflips since she's happy*

* * *

SP: I better make sure I put Kowalski in the right place... *grabs phone and calls Cowtails*

Cowtails: *answers* Huuullllloooo?

SP: HI COWTAILS! Kowalski is there, right?

Cowtails: Yeah...he's here.

SP: Oh good.. Good thing I teleported him to the right place! So what happened after you won? Did you get famous or something?

Cowtails: YES! I'm getting a record deal! EVERYONE HERE IS ASKING FOR AUTOGRAPHS! I've never experienced this...people KNOW who I am!

SP: Now that is annoying! And thats why you never see me wearing glasses..

Cowtails: *giggles* I'm coming back to NY now...

SP: YAY! *jumps up and down* WAIT... Why am I acting like a really happy kid? It's wrong. VERY wrong...

Cowtails: *laughs* Star Records is in New York, so if I want my record deal, I have to come home anyway. *giggle* See you in a while! *hangs up*

SP: *puts down phone* :D

Private: Why are you so happy?

* * *

Cowtails: (on a plane with Kowalski) *is in first class this time* I like first class a lot better...

* * *

SP: Cowtails is coming back! TO NY!

Private: Goody!

SP: *dances around* And she's famous! Which doesn't surprise me.

Private: Well she did win...

* * *

Cowtails: *comes in* I'M HOME! and I'm getting AWAY from people for a while...too many fans...*goes in the lab*

Private: *rolls eyes*

SP: She's got a point Private... I ran away from everyone when my writing got TOOO popular.

Private; Your writing...I nevah really read your writing...Skippah wouldn't let me, Kowalski, or Rico read any of it...

* * *

Cowtails: *working on something in the lab* OW!

* * *

SP: You're not allowed to read it.. You would never talk to me again. Rico would think I'm a traitor... Kowalski would beat me up.. Skipper would triple beat me up. Wait, does Skipper read it.. I advise he doesn't read any of my stories.

* * *

Kowalski: *opens lab door* you ok?

* * *

Private: Skippah read them. That's why he won't let us read them.

)_

Cowtails: NOO! *whines like a little girl* I burned my finger!

* * *

SP: Ohhhh... O.O I hope he didn't read The Dirty Penguin.. *hops on laptop* Just cause I'm small that doesn't mean I'll let you read them!

* * *

Kowalski: *gets a bandage and puts it on Cowtails finger* How in the world did you burn your finger?

* * *

Private: *giggles and picks SP up* Skippah read ALL of them...and you KNOW Cowtails has read all of them...

* * *

Cowtails: That stupid machine I was working on overheated! I'm surprised it didn't blow up! *keeps talking about sciencey stuff most average people wouldn't understand* *goes on and on*

* * *

SP: I'm going to show that penguin! *flies away and storms upstairs* SKIPPER! How dare you read my stories!

SKipper: Hey! I had to! Just to make sure! And they are DISGUSTING! I would never do some of that stuff to Private! You should be glad I didn't let the others read them!

* * *

Private: *gets Kowalski and Rico and drags them downstairs* *shows them SP's stories* O.O

* * *

SP: It's a story you moron! *is staring up and glaring*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my... *runs in bathroom to throw up*

Rico: O.O

* * *

Skipper; still...blegh!

* * *

Private: O.O

Cowtails: *comes downstairs* Um...guys? What's with all the freaked out looks?

Rico: SP.. SICK.

Kowalski: Those stories are sick!

* * *

SP: According to those sounds downstairs.. Your whole team just saw all my stories..

* * *

Cowtails: I like some of them! Like the one about you and private...called Brotherhood! But yeah, a few of them are kinda disturbing...

Skipper; WHAT?! *goes downstairs* I TOLD ALL OF YOU NOT TO READ THOSE!

Kowalski: *whines* But I didn't drag myself down here...

Private: *nervous giggle*

Cowtails: They're just stories Skipper. *stands in front of the guys* Chill out.

SKipper; *raises a flipper to hit her so she'll move*

Cowtails: You really think that's a good idea? *doesn't even flinch* I've got Kowalski, and Rico. And SP. and Bella. You hit me and it'll be the last thing you do.

SP: *behind Skipper with dark powers forming from her wings* I wouldn't even try to hit Cowtails If I were you... *fierce growl*

Skipper: *turns* Oh? Maybe I'll just hit you then!

Private: *stands in front of SP* Don't you dare!

Skipper: That's insubordination soldier! *slap*

Private: *slaps back*

Skipper: Did you just slap your commanding officer?!

Private: Maybe...

SKipper: *raises a flipper*

Cowtails: *tackles Skipper*

SP: *uses magic to separate Cowtails from Skipper* (So basically, they're both in the air*

Cowtails: *crosses arms* *smirking*

Skipper: *struggling* Let me at her! Let me at her!

SP: maybe Skipper you could stop with jerkiness and the slapping!

Skipper: NEVER! *gets to Cowtails*

Cowtails: GAH! *punching*

SKipper: *punching back*

SP: *gets angry* *lets them slam to the ground* STOP IT! *shoots dark powers*

Private: SP!

Cowtails/Skipper: *dodges* WHOA!

SP: *growls* *dark power coming from wings*

Cowtails: AHH! *hides behind Kowalski*

Skipper: KNOCK IT OFF!

SP: *shoots dark power at Skipper* SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF JUNK!

Skipper: *hides in the corner*

Private: SP! Stop it!

Cowtails: *uses Kowalski and Rico as shields*

SP: *shooting dark power all over the room* SHUT UP!

Kowalski: NYAH!

Cowtails: *hides under the bed*

Skipper/Private: *hiding in the corner*

SP: *shoots at Skipper and Private*

Private: *whimpering* *ducks*

Skipper: GAH! *gets hit*

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski and Rico under the bed* *whispers* are you two idiots?! Stop standing out in the open!

Kowalski: Sorry.. In a state of shock...

SP: *shoots at Private*

Private: AHHH! *dodging and running everywhere*

Cowtails: PRIVATE! HIDE!

SP: *keeps shooting at Private* *growl*

Private: *gets hit in the foot* OWW! *can't run*

SP: *shoots dark power at the bed* *bed comes to life in a evil way*

Kowalski: AHHH!

Cowtails: *squeal* *makes a break towards the door*

SP: *shoots at the door* *the door comes to life*

Kowalski: WE ARE GONNA DIE!

Rico: GHAAA!

Cowtails: *runs back to where Kowalski and Rico are* I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!

SP: *shoots at Private's lunacorn*

Lunacorn: *comes to life and shoots dark lasers from it's horn*

Kowalski: AHHH! NOT GOOD!

Cowtails: EEP! *runs away* SP! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!

SP: *growl* *eyes are dark red and her crystal is glowing black*

Cowtails: Oh dear...*hides in the bathroom*

SP: *keeps shooting everywhere*

Kowalski: SOMETIMES I WISH I WASN'T THE OPTIONS GUY! *running around*

Cowtails: What am I doing?! I have powers too! I'm just a wimp...*comes out of the bathroom and stands in the middle of the room* *gulp*

SP: *shoots at Cowtails*

Cowtails: *uses fire power to cut off the dark power* SP! You have to stop!

SP: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Cowtails: You're not the only one with powers! You've already hurt Skipper! Stop trying to hurt me and Kowalski and Rico!

SP: *growls and shoots Kowalski*

Kowalski: *smacks into a wall* GHA!

Cowtails: *eyes turn black* Okay...that's it...

SP: *shoots a huge dark ball*

Cowtails: *stops it with water power* *shoots fire*

Private: *barely conscious* *watching from on the ground across the room*

SP: *flies over the attack and shoots dark power*

Cowtails: *ducks* Kowalski! If you're conscious give me options!

Kowalski: Problem.. I GOT NO OPTIONS!

Cowtails: Well you're a big help aren't you?! *keeps dodging* I don't know what to- wait...the force won't work, but maybe...*uses earth power and makes vines grow out of the floor* *uses the vines to trap SP* Maybe that'll work...

SP: *use dark powers*

Bella: *comes down* What the heck is going- *door slams on her arm* WHAT THE SWORD?! *struggles to pulls arm away* Why did the door move on it's own?!

Cowtails: *uses force to swing the door open and moves Bella out of the way* Your sister hit EVERYONE but me...she's going CRAZY!

Bella: NOT GOOD! Not easy to knock her out either..

SP: *rips vines away from her* *growl*

Cowtails: *gulp* Now, SP! Look at everyone you've hurt! You hurt PRIVATE! You've gotta calm down!

SP: Should I care?! *growl*

Bella: 'Uh yeah!'

* * *

SP: *accidentally teleported to the top of a skyscraper* GHA! *turns to normal* *hangs on to a edge* I do NOT remember being here!

* * *

Cowtails: Oh no...Private! GO help! *uses healing powers on Private*

Private: *runs*

* * *

SP: *losing grip* AHHH! *closes eyes*

Private: *somehow gets to the top of the building* SP! *runs over*

SP: *loses grip more* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Private: *grabs SP's Paw* HANG ON!

* * *

Cowtails: *heals Kowalski and Rico*

Skipper: Hey what about me?!

Cowtails: I don't know...YOU started this whole thing!

* * *

SP: *looks up* Hey.. Might what to explain what I'm doing here?

* * *

Kowalski: She's right! You're the one that got SP all mad and crazy!

* * *

Private: *pulls SP up* well...*starts explaining everything that happened*

* * *

Skipper: Why you- *tackles Cowtails*

Cowtails: HEY! Get off! This is the reason SP went crazy in the first place! *punches back*

Skipper/Cowtails: *strangling each other*

* * *

SP: O.O um... The stuff I brought To life.. ARE STILL ALIVE!

* * *

Bella: *simply walks over and gives Skipper a shot with the needle she got out*

Skipper: HAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *faints*

Cowtails: *pushes him off her* *cough* Geez...what a baby...I'm not gonna be a nerdy wimpy baby anymore! *stomps upstairs*

* * *

Private: *carries SP and starts running* Oh no!

* * *

Lunacorn: *had followed Cowtails while growling*

Bed: *tries to eat Kowalski*

Kowalski: AHHHH!

Cowtails: OH NO! NOT YOU! *uses powers against Lunacorn* *hears Kowalski scream* Geez...you guys are supposed to be the tough commando guys...*uses powers against the bed*

Lunacorn: *falls over*

Bed: *stops*

Kowalski: THAT EVIL BED TRIED TO EAT ME! *kicks it*

Bed: RARWRRR!

Kowalski: AHHH! *runs away*

Cowtails: You guys are supposed to be the tough ones! *starts acting fearless at everything that she would normally be scared to death of* *shoots at the bed*

Kowalski: Sorry.. But It's not everyday.. that i see a bed trying to eat me!

Bed: *goes back to normal

Cowtails: Uh huh. Yeah. Like I said, I'm not going to be the wimpy kid who's afraid of everything anymore! I'm not gonna be a nerd either! *stomps away*

Kowalski: *face flipper*

Cowtails: *completely disappears for a few hours*

* * *

SP: *had hopped on Private* COME ON! What are you? The slowest horse in history?! Or the slowest penguin horse in history?!

Private: *rolls eyes, smiling* *goes faster*

* * *

Skipper: Kowalski, where did Cowtails go?

* * *

Cowtails/King Julien: *making out*

* * *

SP: WOO! RIDE LIKE THE WIND!

* * *

KowalskI: *shrugs*

Skipper; *looking out the scope* I think I found her...

Cowtails: *still making out with Julien*

* * *

Private: *goes faster* *laughing*

SP: YIPPEE!

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes Skipper aside* *looks* O.O

Private: *reaches the HQ* Hey! ? What are you looking at?

Kowalski: *slowly walks away from the scope*

SP: ?

Private: *looks* Oh...my...

Cowtails: *struts in after leaving Julien shocked* What's everyone looking at?

SP: I don't understand what's going on at all!

Cowtails: What do you mean? Crazy little BABY...*stays on phone* *gets a text* See ya! *walks out again*

SP: Hey! *mutters, I'm not a baby... *pouts*

Private: What's gotten into her?

(a few hours later)

SKipper: *still looking through the scope* Oh my God...

Cowtails; *walks in wearing all black and a leather jacket* What are YOU looking at, bi***?

Skipper: *grabs her arm* Where have you been, and why are you wearing that ridiculous stuff?! You look like some kind of rebel, Kowalski is going to kill you!

Cowtails: He can't tell me what to do. Neither can you! *rips her arm away* Maybe I want to be a rebel! I said I'm not going to be the wimp or the nerd that gets bullied anymore! I AM THE BULLY!

Kowalski: *walks out of the lab* ... *slowly face flippers* *backs into the lab and shuts the door*

Cowtails: (later is somehow on top of the tallest building in NY)

Skipper: *is at the bottom with Kowalski and Rico* I SWEAR COWTAILS DO NOT JUMP! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH AN INSANE KOWALSKI IF YOU DIE!

Cowtails: *jumps* WOOOOOO!

Kowalski: AHHH! *covers eyes*

Rico: O.O

Cowtails: *does a bunch of flips and lands on the lawning* *flips off* THAT WAS AWESOME! You big bunch of babies! *laughs*

Some random dude; *walks up and starts flirting* Man, that was pretty awesome!

Cowtails: *ends up making out with him*

Kowalski: *choosing to not uncover his eyes*

SKipper: Kowalski are you really gonna just stand there?!

Cowtails: Of course he is, he's a big baby like the rest of you! *walks away back to the zoo*

Kowalski: *uncovers eyes* Uh yeah pretty much. There's not much i can do about the rebel.

Skipper: She's kissing other guys...who knows what she'll do next?! She jumped off a building for land's sake! You've gotta do something! ACt like a parent for once!

Kowalski: I can't do anything! *storms back to HQ* *goes into his lab* UGHH...

Cowtails: *had set his inventions on fire* *snickering while sitting on the ice floe*

Kowalski: *face flipper* Really Cowtails?

Cowtails: *sometime later is dancing with Julien at his party like she was dancing with Toby*

Julien: Who needs penguins?!

Cowtails: NO ONE! WOOO!

Kowalski: *is sitting at his desk bored*

* * *

SP: *flipping through channels on TV*

* * *

Skipper: *gets fed up with the noise* *goes over* Uh...Kowalski...you might want to go get Cowtails..

* * *

Private: *sitting with SP*

* * *

Kowalski: Ugh why? She'll just get ticked.

* * *

SP: TV.. IS... Boring. Why isn't there anything to watch?

* * *

Skipper: Well she's doing the one thing that gets YOU ticked.

* * *

Private: We could watch the Lunacorns!

* * *

Kowalski: I thought she was partying with Julien.. I fail to see how that gets me ticked.

* * *

SP: The lunacorns?! *faints as if thats the worse thing she's ever heard of*

* * *

Skipper: *drags Kowalski to the lemur habitat to show him what Cowtails is doing* She's doing THAT!

* * *

Private: *offended face*

SP: What? 'I simply think it's for little kids!'

Private: The Lunacorns is a good show!

* * *

Kowalski: THA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cowtails: *looks angry* *leaves Julien* Nothing's wrong with me! Obviously something's wrong with you though, if you won't let me have a good time!

Kowalski: Grinding? I fail to see how that is a good time!

* * *

SP: *huff* You do realize the Lunacorns are meant for little kids, right?

* * *

Cowtails: It's better than being with you! You're like an overprotective dad, you won't let me do anything!

Skipper; *staring at her* Is that...make up?

Cowtails: *has black eyeshadow on* MAYBE IT IS, GENIUS!

* * *

Private: *tears up*

* * *

Kowalski: *face flipper* UGHH...

* * *

SP: *doesn't notice and jumps on her bed and goes to sleep*

* * *

Skipper: Something is wrong with you...Rico! Help me get her back to the HQ!

Cowtails: *struggles* Let go of me!

* * *

Private: *sniff* How is Lunacorns for little kids!


	134. Chapter 134

Rico: *helps drag Cowtails back to HQ*

Kowalski: *follows*

Cowtails: WOULD YOU TWO HEATHENS LET GO?!

Skipper: *ties her to a chair* What the heck is wrong with you?! All of a sudden you're acting like some rebel teenager!

Cowtails: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!

Kowalski: YES THERE IS! You never acted like this before!

Cowtails: I told all of you, I'm not going to be the wimp anymore! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm so vulnerable that they can kidnap me and having to be protected all the time by Kowalski! It's not fair! *sniff*

Skipper: O.O

Kowalski: Oh come on.. You're not weak! You never were!

Cowtails: YES I WAS! People kidnap me all the time, they think I'm so easy to get on their side!

(Lets just say Kowalski got her mad and she escaped the HQ)

SKipper: You can't just give up! You've gotta find her!

* * *

Cowtails: *is back to wearing her normal stuff, but she's still acting the same* *walks down the street, crying*

* * *

Kowalski: You apparently missed what happened. Besides I don't even know where she is!

Skipper: That's why I said LOOK for her!

* * *

Cowtails: (three days later) *still living on the street somewhere in New Jersey* *tries to continue walking but is coughing too badly*

* * *

Kowalski: *goes out of the HQ to go look for Cowtails* She won't be happy to see me... Especially with this weak business going on. When she isn't.

* * *

Cowtails: *sits in this filthy alley behind a dumpster* *shivering because it's cold and she's sick from being outside without any food or a place to sleep* *coughing*

* * *

Kowalski: *still walking* COWTAILS! You can't stay out here forever! 'she could be sick.. OH DEAR.'

* * *

Cowtails: I can't believe I'm acting like this...so weak...*has another coughing fit* *leans against the wall*

* * *

Kowalski: COWTAILS! you go to be somewhere... *sighs but doesn't stop looking*

* * *

Cowtails: *coughing her head off* *gets up and keeps walking further* *shivers from the wind* *her clothes and her face are all filthy and she's already covered in bruises* *gets blown over by the wind* *coughs again*

BIg truck: *drives by through a puddle and splashes water all over her*

Cowtails: Gah! *pulls her jacket tighter and shivers* *keeps walking*

Kowalski: *runs* COWTAILS! Where the heck are you?!

Cowtails: *hears her name from far off* ? *finds another alley* *sits against the wall at the back of the alley and coughs so much you would think she's dying*

Kowalski: *almost there* COWTAILS! *breathing hard from running*

Cowtails: *shivers and looks up at the sky* Why aren't there any stars? stupid New Jersey...*coughs again*

Kowalski: *slowly nears alley* *heavy breaths*

Cowtails: *still coughing*

Kowalski: *slowly walks over* Cow..tails?

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski* Kowalski I-*another coughing fit*

Kowalski: *runs over* Oh god... What happened to you?

Cowtails: I don't know-*MORE coughing*

Kowalski: *nervous about asking this* Do you need...*wince* Help?

Cowtails: No! Maybe...-*coughs violently*

Kowalski: Yes.. I have made up my mind.. I'm taking you to HQ cause you're sick, you need food and you need shelter.*picks up Cowtails and walks*

Cowtails: *too weak to fight back*

Kowalski: *walks back to HQ*

Skipper: What the heck happened to her?

Cowtails: *another coughing fit* No...

Kowalski: None of your business. *goes downstairs and puts Cowtails on her bed*

cowtails: *tries to get up because she's being stubborn*

Kowalski: *sigh*

Cowtails: *barely standing* Why do you even-*starts coughing again* care?

Kowalski: Because I love you.

Cowtails: *blushes but you can't see it because of the dirt on her face* I don't want help! *starts breathing heavy* I was fine!

Kowalski: I fail to see how coughing fits prove you're fine. You got dirt on your face... I can tell you're not fine...

Cowtails: *gets dizzy* I'm not the weak little girl! I don't nee-*starts coughing*

Kowalski: I know you're not weak... You NEVER were weak.

Cowtails: I don't believe that! you're probably just gonna- *collapses on the ground coughing* boss me around again if I stay!

Kowalski: I would never boss you around on purpose! And If I did, I'm sorry..

Cowtails: *glare softens* Fine...*next time she coughs blood comes out*

Kowalski: *eyes widen*

SP: *wakes up* HOLY CHICKEN FEATHERS!

Cowtails: *unconscious*

Private: What in the world happened?! She looks awful!

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails on her bed* Long story...

Private: Does it have to do with that "bit**y, rebel, sl*tty attitude" SKippah told me about? His words, not mine..

Kowalski: Kind of...

SP: Thats crazy talk!

Cowtails: *wakes up* Egh...*tries getting up again*

Kowalski: *sigh*

Cowtails: *staggers into the bathroom and cleans herself up* *changes into sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt to hide all the bruises that she has* *looks at herself in the mirror, all sick looking* RRRRRRRAH! *punches the mirror*

Private: What was that?! Cowtails?!

Kowalski: *stands in the doorway* *looks at the mirror then to Cowtails*

Cowtails: *hand is bleeding* *glaring at all the broken pieces on the floor*

Kowalski: Cowtails? Why did you punch the mirror?

Cowtails: Because it's stupid! I look stupid! Every time I look in a mirror, I wanna...*growls* *punches it again*

Kowalski: You don't look stupid!

Cowtails: YES I DO! I FEEL STUPID FOR GIVING IN!

Kowalski: What do you mean giving in?

Cowtails: BEING WEAK! *coughing fit from all the yelling* *sigh* I feel awful...*hugs self* *sneeze*

Kowalski: *takes Cowtails back to bed* i know you don't want to stay in this bed but I just want you to get better.

Cowtails: I don't! *coughs* I'm fine! I'm just..*shivers* really cold...

Kowalski: *sigh*

Cowtails: *sneeze* Okay...I see your point...*covers face with a pillow* Meh...*bangs face with it*

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails: Kowalski...why do i feel awful! I've never been sick before, i don't like it!

Kowalski: *sighs* i don't like it either...

Private; Who would like being sick? I think you have the flu.

Cowtails: Why on earth would I have the flu?

Private: From being out in the cold. Without a place to stay. Or food.

Cowtails: *stomach growls* And what happens when I have the flu?

Private: Sneezing...coughing...headaches...you'll feel cold but you actually have a fever..

Cowtails: So does that mean I can't stand in front of the heater? *shivers*

Private: right.

SP: Good thing it's not the swine flu! Wait.. How do swines get the flu anyway?!

Kowalski: *had walked off to find some food for Cowtails*

Private: *rolls eyes* It's called the swine flu because..um...Cowtails?

Cowtails: *explains*

Private: Yeah. what she said.

Cowtails: ACHOO! *shivers again*

SP: Oh...

Private: *feels Cowtails forehead*

Cowtails: What are you doing?

Private: Checking for a fevah! You're burning up!

Cowtails: *whines* I know! *coughs*

Kowalski: *comes back down* is she ok?

Private: She's got a fevah...a bad one...

Cowtails: We know that already! *annoyed*

Kowalski: *sighs worriedly*

Cowtails: What are you so worried about? I'll be fine...*stomach growls loudly* *covers stomach*

Kowalski: Sounds like you're hungry not fine.

SP: Yeah.. and the only things you probably have are, fish, fish, fish, fish and fish.

Kowalski: *annoyed*

Cowtails: I eat fish...sometimes...

Private: *rolls eyes* We have soup!

Cowtails: *lifts eyebrow*

SP: Shocker.

Private: *hands Cowtails a bowl of chicken noodle soup*

Cowtails: What is THIS?

Private: It's for when you get sick!

Cowtails: *crosses arms* Yeah. Like I'd eat that...

SP: According to some things.. Soup is supposed to help you get better... Have you never gotten sick before or something?

Cowtails: Nope never. And I'm not eating that...

Private: Well, I'm not going to feed you. *looks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: Cowtails please! I don't want to force you to eat it... Besides I thought you were hungry!

Cowtails: I'm not hung-*stomach growls loudly*

Private: *whispers to Kowalski what to do*

Kowalski: excuse me?

Private: You heard me! You want her to get bettah don't you?

Cowtails: *narrows eyes at the whispering*

Kowalski: Um yes... But... she won't be able to BREATHE.

Private: That's the point! When she opens her mouth, put the food in! You're smart enough to do that!

Kowalski: *groans* 'better think of a excuse...' *walks over to Cowtails and holds her nose with the excuse that someone put a stink bomb in here*

Cowtails: *raises eyebrow*

Private: *giggle*

Cowtails: *after a while face turns purple* *opens mouth to breath* GAH! Kowalski!

Kowalski: *stuffs a spoonful of soup in Cowtails mouth*

Cowtails: *swallows and starts coughing* Kowalski! *pushes his flipper away* What the heck?!

Kowalski: It was Private's idea! *whining*

SP: *trying not to laugh*

Cowtails: *glaring at Private* Really Private?!

Private: Well you have to eat something! *makes a cute face* Pleasse?

Cowtails: doesn't work on me.

Private: *annoyed* Kowalski can make a puppy face too.

cowtails: you wouldn't dare...

Kowalski: Since when? *raises brow at Private*

Private: Since she thinks you're adorable!

Cowtails: Hey! *blush*

Kowalski: I STILL don't have a puppy face.

Private: well do something!

Cowtails: FINE! I'll eat it! *eats the soup* THERE! Happy?

Kowalski: Thank you! That wasn't so hard now was it?

Cowtails: Yes! I don't like it! *curls up in a ball* There I go again...giving in..

Private: *rolls eyes and goes over to SP*

Kowalski: Don't like soup?! *sighs*

SP: Oh brother... *reading stuff from a book that a baby shouldn't be reading*

Cowtails: No I don't! And I'm bored...that's not a good thing, I tell you!

Private: *sees the book* *eyes nearly pop out of his head* SP! Why are you reading that?!

Kowalski: Yes I know...

SP: Cause I am? I'm mature enough!

CowTails: Can I just-

Skipper: *comes in* I'm gonna need everyone on this mission! Except Cowtails.

Cowtails: Just because I'm sick-

Skipper: No, if you sneeze you might jeopardize the mission.

Cowtails: Aw gee thanks..I'll just take a nap while you're gone...

Skipper: *drags Kowalski, Private, Rico and SP out of the HQ*

SP: Skipper always has to ruin my reading time...

Kowalski: Do you always have to drag us? *annoyed*

Skipper: You weren't going fast enough!

Private: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up to loud music* What the- AH my head! *clutches head* Why am I in the lemur-

Julien: *pops out of nowhere into her face* Because you are sick-y! You must get better and I must be the one to make you!

Cowtails: With loud music..? *still holding head* ACHOO!

* * *

Kowalski/SP: YOU DRAGGED US BEFORE WE COULD EVEN TAKE A STEP!

Skipper: Exactly!

(a few hours later)

Skipper: *drags them back to HQ just to annoy them*

* * *

Cowtails: Please...stop...*coughing fit*

Julien: *swinging her around trying to make her do some sort of ritual dance* EW EW! Do not cough on the king! *drops her on the concrete*

Cowtails: *dizzy from hunger* *head is pounding* Agh...

Julien: *picks her up by her feet*

Cowtails: *upside down* OH MY HEAD!

* * *

SP: THATS IT! *flies on Skipper's head and scratches him*

Skipper: GAHHH!

Private: SP stop that! Skippah stop yelling, I bet it hurts Cowtails' head!

Skipper: Yeah right...

Private: She's just downstairs! She can hear you!

* * *

Cowtails: Put me...down...*getting dizzier*

Julien: *drops her on her head*

Cowtails: *can't even stand up* *vision is blurry*

Julien: It is not working, Maurice!

Cowtails: *coughing again*

* * *

SP: *continues scratching*

Kowalski: *runs downstairs then zooms upstairs* SHE'S GONE!

Skipper; GAHH!

Private: What?! How?!

* * *

Cowtails: *uses hands to keep self from falling flat on her back* Just let...me go home...ACHOO!

Julien: WHy? You are not being better yet!

Cowtails: *shuts eyes* Stop yelling! *is whispering because even small noises hurt*

Kowalski: I'm going to look for her... *looks around the zoo* Cowtails? *goes into the lemur habitat* Julien.. What in the wide world are you doing?!

* * *

SP: *jumps off Skipper's head* HMMP!

Skipper: *sigh* Finally...THAT HURT!

* * *

Julien: MAKING HER FEEL THE BETTER!

Cowtails: Yelling...please stop...yelling...*coughing*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails* You're making her worse! *goes back to HQ* Stupid lemur...

Cowtails: *coughing* *goes limp*

Kowalski: *goes downstairs and puts Cowtails on her bed*

Cowtails: *coughing again* Kowal-*cough* Oh my head...*clutching head again*

Kowalski: What's wrong with your head?

Cowtails: It's pounding...Gah...when that messed up lemur held me upside down...ACHOO! *sniff*

Kowalski: *face flipper* Stupid Julien...

Cowtails: I need...medicine of some kind...*sneezes again* *head hurts even worse*

Kowalski: *finds some medicine*

Cowtails: *sees the bottle* Wait a second...not THAT!

Kowalski: I couldn't find any other medicine than this!

Cowtails: It tastes disgusting! 'Oh man...he knows how to get me to eat stuff..'

Kowalski: you and i both know what I'll do if you don't take this willingly.

cowtails: *gulp* I'm not taking that!

Kowalski: *walks over* You have to if you want to get better!

Cowtails: *scoots away* NO NO!

Kowalski: *bored face* Do you want to get better?

Cowtails: *gulp* yes...

Kowalski: Then I suggest that you take the medicine.

Cowtails: NO! *scoots away* *cough*

Kowalski: *tries to stuff medicine in Cowtails mouth*

Cowtails: *swallows* *shivers* EWWW! *cough*

Kowalski: *runs off and hurries back with a glass of water* This should drown out the taste.

Cowtails: *drinks the water* Egh...Kowalski? Can I go outside..?

(You're probably wondering what SP was doing during this time? She was beating up Skipper. For certain reasons.)

Kowalski: I guess...

Cowtails: Can you come with me?

Kowalski: Sure.

Cowtails: *holds arms up* Will you carry me? *cute face*

Kowalski: *smile* *picks up Cowtails and carries her out of the HQ*

Cowtails: *giggle* Finally I can be outside! I feel a lot better! *starts growing* What the-? *falls out of Kowalski's arms* Oh no...*grows back to normal human size* What in the world?!

Kowalski: I'm clueless as you... *confused face*

Cowtails: *hears laughing* Blowhole...*tracks the sound*

Blowhole: that's right, Swee-ee-eetheart. I have finally gotten you! Now that you're my size, it'll be much easier!

Cowtails: Like heck it will!

Blowhole: *grabs her by the neck* I know you're still sick darling...now matter how much you say you feel better, you're still defenseless and we-e-e-ak.

Cowtails: *growls when she hears the word "weak"*

Blowhole: *disappears*

* * *

Kowalski: *face flipper* Why does everyone always take her?! TAKE SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE! *goes off to find Blowhole's lair*

* * *

Cowtails: You better let me go or I'll-

Blowhole: *hangs her in a room* You'll what? *chuckles*

Cowtails: *coughing* (after some kind of thing with Blowhole) *coughing and starving to death*

Blowhole: Maybe I just won't feed you then! Or let you get better! I'll just let you get worse and worse!

Cowtails: *is still hanging but is coughing up blood*

Blowhole: *leaves the room and turns the temperature WAY down*

Cowtails: *gets colder* ACHOO! *quickly uses mind to tell Kowalski where they are* *says,H-hurry I'm f-f-freezing...ACHOO!* *shivering where she's hanging* *coughing violently*

Kowalski: *hurries over there* the question is.. which room...?

Blowhole: *rides in front of Kowalski* Oh no you don't! She's going to die for what she said to me!

Cowtails; *freezing to death* *turns blue* *coughing her head off*

(then SP teleported out of the HQ after having a little fight with Private. And Blue gets her. Again.)

Kowalski: *eyes darken* GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID FISH!

Private: *growls* WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO IMMATURE!

Cowtails: *hears* ? *huddled up in the ropes* Meh...*shaking like a leaf*

Blowhole: I AM NOT A FISH! I AM A MAMMAL!

Kowalski: SHUT UP! If you kill my wife, I'll kill you! *kicks Blowhole aside and runs in the room* *looks up* Oh geez... 'Now how do I get her down?'

* * *

SP: *rolls over and falls to ground* OUCHHHHH! MY n- Wait... *sits up and looks in a mirror* Since when did I turn normal again?

Blue: *standing in doorway* Since.. A few moments ago.

SP: Nu-uh! You're the one that turned me into a baby in the first place!

Blue: *raises brow* You're a little crazier than I remembered.

SP: Don't change the subject! YOU'RE STILL EVIL!

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpering* H-h-h-elp...

* * *

Private: *pacing, waiting for SP to come back*

Bella: *comes downstairs* Private? Wheres SP?

Private: She teleported somewhere...*huff*

Bella: I just hope she stupidly didn't get taken by Blue again... *goes upstairs to watch TV*

* * *

Blowhole: *locks the door* Maybe you pen-gu-ins can withstand this temperature, but a human sure can't! Especially not a small human! *shrinks Cowtails again through the door*

Cowtails: *sneezes again* This isn't-*coughing fit* Good!

* * *

Private: *gasp* BLUE! *runs*

* * *

SP: *walking around the whole lair* This place is pretty cool... AUG! Headache...

Blue: What the mystic are you doing?

SP: Walking!

Blue: *picks her up and puts her back on the bed* *walks out*

SP: Bored again...

* * *

Kowalski: Oh Dang it... *slams into door*

* * *

Private: *finds Blue's place* BLUE!

* * *

Cowtails: *shivering* *sneezes* K-K-Kowalski! That door is s-s-steel with an aut-t-tomatic lock! It's n-no use!

* * *

Blue: ? What? *he sounds calm*

* * *

Kowalski: What do we do then?!

* * *

Private: *suspicious look* Where's SP..?

* * *

Cowtails: I d-d-don't know! *sneezes* D-don't yell at m-m-m-me! *huddled in the corner*

* * *

Blue: *opens door* *SP's gone* *face flipper* Now where did she go?

SP: *falls down some stairs* O.O I may or may not be the cause of the mess upstairs.

* * *

Kowalski: I'm sorry... I just don't want you to die...

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: I don't wanna die either! *clings to Kowalski* I'm c-c-cold...


	135. Chapter 135

SP: Oh hey Private!

Blue: I don't understand how you got out of that room.. Without me noticing!

SP: i teleported!

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs Cowtails*

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes, smiling this time*

* * *

Cowtails: *lets go of Kowalski* *starts coughing like crazy*

* * *

SP: And I kinda blew up your room Blue...

Blue: *gives her a look*

SP: WHATTT?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my... *getting more worried by the minute*

* * *

Private: *snickers* That's what happens when SP gets bored...

* * *

Cowtails: *says in between coughs* Can't...breathe...

* * *

SP: Exactly. *goes over to Private* *whispers, BLUE is acting weird Weird for Blue...*

* * *

Cowtails: *stops coughing* *breathes heavy*

* * *

Private: ? Like...HOW weird?

SP: HE Helped me? Turned me back to human? WEIRD.

* * *

Kowalski: *kicks the door* Blowhole! OPEN THE DOOR!

* * *

Private: That is weird...Blue?

* * *

Blowhole: NO! NOT UNTIL SHE DIES! Unless...*chuckles evilly* YOU die instead.

Cowtails: *eyes widen* No no no! NO!

* * *

Blue: What?

* * *

Kowalski: Fine, I die. she lives.

* * *

Private; Are you feeling okay? Has anything...happened recently?

* * *

Cowtails: NO NO NO NO!

Blowhole: *laughs his creepy laugh* *opens the door and puts both of them in cages* *has lobsters carry them into the main room of his lair*

Cowtails: *stills shivering and coughing* Kowalski wh-what are you doing?!

* * *

Blue: Other than Kiki smashing my head on a brick and total darkness? no, not really.

* * *

Kowalski: I'm trying to save you.

Cowtails: NO! *sneezes* *falls over*

Lobster carrying her: *puts her cage on a table and hands her a blanket and some hot chocolate and some food* Here...Blowhole's orders!

Cowtails: *still watching Kowalski be carried over some dangerous looking opening*

BLowhole: You're going to die SLOWLY and PAINFULLY!

Cowtails: *throws the blanket aside* *bangs on the cage* DON'T TOUCH HIM!

Kowalski: Don't get into this Cowtails... *glaring at opening* Though i don't get what it is!

* * *

Private: Hmmm...

* * *

Cowtails: *bangs harder* (...I took this in a entirely different way)

*a table comes up from the opening and straps Kowalski to it*

Blowhole: Oh, the opening is just your parting gift...as in, part of you here, part of you there, and part of you WAY over there, staining the wall!

Cowtails: GAHH!

* * *

SP: WHAT? Whats with the thinking?

* * *

Blowhole: This table is going to rip you apart!

Cowtails: HOW?!

Blowhole: *presses a button and the table splits down the middle and starts moving in opposite directions* *since Kowalski has half of him strapped to either side, it is stretching him* HA! Eventually, it will pull him apart!

Cowtails: *screams* NO NO STOP IT!

Kowalski: *grossed out look* MAN YOU ARE SICK!

Blowhole: *growl* *makes it go faster* Get the girl out of here! Take her home!

Lobster: *salutes* aye, sir. *starts taking her back to the HQ*

Cowtails: NO!

Blowhole: *brings something out of the opening that would always make Kowalski afraid* HAA!

Sea lion: *bite*

Kowalski: GHAA!

* * *

Private: Let's go...shall we?

* * *

Blowhole: *laughs evilly again*

Sea lion: *keeps biting, trying to eat Kowalski*

Table: *stretching Kowalski like a rubber band, almost to the point of him dying*

* * *

SP: *pouts* Fine. But I don't know what I'm doing to do with the broken Skipper on the ground in the HQ!

* * *

Kowalski: CALM..CALM... STAY.. AHHH!

* * *

Private: ? He kind of deserved it..

* * *

Cowtails: *now in the HQ* RICO! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME! *crying* *still really bad sick*

* * *

Blowhole: *laughs* *makes it go faster*

* * *

SP: Still don't what to do about him! *drags Private to the HQ*

* * *

Rico: *takes Cowtails to her bed*

* * *

Kowalski: GHAAA!

* * *

Cowtails: NO NO RICO!

* * *

Private: ? Skippah, are you really still on the floor?

Skipper: *nods, in pain*

* * *

Blowhole: *calls the downstairs TV* *laughs* *shows Kowalski*

Cowtails: *runs over to the screen* KOWALSKI! *coughing*

Blowhole: Any last goodbyes before he is ripped in half?

Cowtails: *opens her mouth to say something*

Blowhole: Time's up, oh well BYE! *ends the call*

Cowtails: NOOOOO!

* * *

SP: *shoots blue light at Skipper* Sorry about that.. I overreacted...

Skipper: ? Is this a joke?

* * *

Cowtails: Rico, this is what I needed your help with! *huddles up in a corner and cries* Too late now...

* * *

Blowhole: Aw, poor little Cowtails! I think you've had enough stretching. *drops Kowalski into a really small plastic tank full of water so he can't breathe* You'll drown eventually. *leaves the room, forgetting a small hole in the tank*

* * *

SP: Is what a joke? *looks confused*

* * *

Kowalski: *bored face* *punches the hole trying to make it bigger*

* * *

Skipper: You're being nice to me!

* * *

Private: *goes downstairs* Cowtails why are you crying?

Cowtails: Blowhole killed Kowalski so I would live! *sobs*

* * *

SP: I fail to see the problem with being nice. Maybe I'm just happy that I'm back to normal! *walks downstairs* ?

* * *

Kowalski: *makes hole a lot bigger* *squeezes out* NYAH! *sneaks out of lair painfully* Ow ow ow...

* * *

Private: Cowtails says that Kowalski was killed...

* * *

Cowtails: *locks self in the lab and sobs* It's not fair! *coughing*

* * *

Kowalski: *falls in HQ painfully* OWWW!

SP: Thats crazy talk.. I just heard Kowalski come in! *points upstairs*

Private: ? *runs upstairs* Kowalski!

Cowtails: *keeps hearing his name* *covers ears* GAH!

Kowalski: What?

Private: Cowtails thinks you're dead! She won't come out of the lab! The door is locked!

)_

Cowtails: *starving and sick but she doesn't care* Stupid Blowhole..stupid table...stupid LIFE...

Kowalski: *limps over to door and knocks on it* Cowtails! I'm not dead!

Cowtails: *covering ears* NO! I'M JUST HEARING HIM IN MY HEAD!

Private: See? That's what she's been acting like!

Kowalski: Oh boy... *tries to knock the door down*

Private: *ends up picking the lock using his flipper* There!

Cowtails: *in the corner, crying*

Kowalski: *opens door* *limps over* Cowtails? I'm not dead..

Cowtails: *cough* You're...OH MY GOD! *tackles Kowalski in a hug*

Kowalski: Oof! *hugs back lightly cause of stupid Blowhole!*

Cowtails: YOU'RE ALIVE YOU'RE ALIVE YOU'RE ALIVE! *sobbing*

Kowalski: Yep.. Blowhole was stupid enough to leave a hole in the tank he put me in...

SP: I'm confused.. Why was Kowalski about to be killed in the first place?

Cowtails: *still sobbing because she didn't like the thought of losing him*

Private: *whispers* So he wouldn't kill Cowtails..

SP; Oh.. How sweet.. but thank goodness he didn't die! *goes downstairs and reads her book*

Private: *rolls eyes* Stop reading that book!

* * *

Cowtails: *still crying hard*

* * *

SP: Hey... But I'm old enough now! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm mature enough!

* * *

Kowalski: *keeps hugging* Cowtails? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?

* * *

Private: It still is a gross book...

* * *

Cowtails: Because you almost died! I was scared! *sob* You just said "FINE I"LL DIE!"

* * *

SP: It's gross to you but interesting to me. I'm learning all I can so I can protect myself better. *gives Private a LOOK*

* * *

Kowalski: Cause I didn't want you to die... *frowning*

* * *

Private: *looks guilty*

* * *

Cowtails: I didn't want YOU to die either! When I tried to get Rico to help, all he did was try to put me back in bed! *coughs*

* * *

SP: *goes back to reading book*

* * *

Kowalski: *frowns more*

* * *

Private: *sigh* But now I have nothing to do...

* * *

Cowtails: Okay...*stands closer to Kowalski* *slaps him* Now I feel better...

* * *

SP: *shrugs* Wait... *throws book down* Where the mystic are Tux And Nami?!

* * *

Kowalski: Ow.. What was that for? *whining*

* * *

Private: I think Marlene has them...Marlene has Ninja, Angel, Dallas, and Charlie, so she probably has Tux and Nami too.

* * *

Cowtails: For saying that you would die...But I'm better now! *cute smile* one more hug?

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes* *walks over to Marlene's to get her kids*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs and hugs Cowtails*

* * *

Marlene: Oh hey! *is being nearly driven crazy by the kids since Ninja is the only one WITHOUT powers*

* * *

Cowtails: *gets a call* *answers* Oh my gosh..REALLLY?! NOW? AH! *runs out of the HQ*

* * *

SP: I probably should... *grabs her kids and Ninja then walks out* My sister probably will be wondering where Ninja went...

* * *

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails: *uses the force to make Kowalski follow until they're at Star Records Studio* *goes all the way up to the top* HI BLAKE!

Blake: Ready to record your first song?

Cowtails; *high fives* Oh yeah!

Blake: This is your DJ, Tyler.

Tyler: *turns around from the soundboard* *looks her straight in the eyes* O.O

Cowtails/Tyler: *frozen*

* * *

Private: *appears next to SP to carry one of the kids*

* * *

Kowalski: Um.. Cowtails?

* * *

SP: Marlene is having a hard time with those kids...

* * *

Cowtails: *shakes head* Um...Hi, I'm Cowtails...*shakes Tyler's hand*

Tyler: I'm Tyler...*smile* well we're going to be spending quite a while together, I'm your...personal DJ. So let me show you around this area of the studio! *starts walking* Follow m-*trips over his chair* Gah!

Cowtails: *giggle*

Tyler: *keeps falling when he tries to get up*

cowtails: *covers mouth* Here...*helps him up* *giggle*

* * *

Private: I know...that's because five out of six of them have powers that they can barely control yet..

SP: Oh yeah...

Tux: *breaks a brick wall with powers* :D

SP: *annoyed*

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Tyler: *shows Cowtails around the break room with all the snacks and stuff, the room with the soundboard and DJ equipment, and lets her go into the recording studio where the mic and all the instruments are* *keeps on being super clumsy*

Cowtails: *laughing* You're kind of clumsy, aren't you?

Tyler: Yeah...so, should we get started?

Cowtails: Yeah!

* * *

SP: What else are you going to break? Skipper?

Private: Don't give them ideas!

* * *

Tyler: Excuse me, your penguin friend, he-

Cowtails: He can stay!

Tyler: Okay then...*starts the music*

Cowtails: *sings*

I see your dirty face

Hide behind your collar

What is done in vain

Truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie.

Because when I arrive,

I, I bring the fire

make it come Alive

I can take you higher

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you Let it Rock,

Let it Rock, let it rock!

* * *

SP: Ok ok. Forgot what I s- *enters HQ*

Tux: *uses his powers on Skipper*

SP: *groans* OH COME ON! Me and my big mouth...

Skipper: AhHHHH!

Private: Bad TUx! BAd!

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes the song* *comes out of the recording box*

Tyler: That was awesome! Great on the first take! Now all I have to do is send it off and you've released your first single!

Cowtails: *high five* AH! SWEET! *hugs Tyler* O.O Oh, sorry...got a bit too excited...*lets go of him*

Tyler: no it's okay..*blushing*.*tries to sit down but misses the chair and hits the floor*

Cowtails: *giggle* Bye Tyler...

* * *

Tux: *whines*

SP: Yeah Private's right! Whats the use of a Skipper if he is broken on the floor?

Private: SP! *puts flippers on hips*

* * *

Tyler: WAit!

Cowtails: *turns around* ?

Tyler: Before you leave, c-can can I have your number? *blushing*

Cowtails: *smile*

Tyler: I-i mean like, if we ever n-needed to do something in the studio...or we needed t-to schedule something-

Cowtails: *gives him her number, giggling*

* * *

SP: WHATTT?

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes when Cowtails wasn't looking*

Private: That's not nice!

Cowtails: *goes back to HQ*

Skipper: *gets off the ground in pain* So how was...*wince* First day in the studio?

Cowtails: Awesome! And I met this guy Tyler, who's my DJ, he's really funny, and sweet...and cute..

Skipper: *lifts brow*

cowtails: I mean, uh, he's nice?

SP: But It's true!

Kowalski: I'm ok with that.. *mutter, won't be ok with it if they start dating...*

Private: *rolls eyes*

)_

Cowtails: *hears* *scoff* We won't start dating, I'm married!

Kowalski: I wonder why you gave him your number then! And why he asked for your number.. Every guy you think is cute always likes you or some guy always has a crush on you.

SP: Don't you roll your eyes at me! *shoots blue light at Skipper* As I said, no use if he's... you know... *goes downstairs*

Cowtails: Not true! Not always! He probably just wants a friend, I mean come on, did he look like a guy who would have a lot of friends?

Private: *sigh* Oh SP...

* * *

SP: *falls to the ground on stomach* Oww.. Oh yeah.. Forgot about that.. Stupid mystic dang stomach...

* * *

Kowalski: IDK...

* * *

Private: Heh...Blue?

* * *

Cowtails: The answer is no...I'm just trying to be nice to him! *gets a bunch of texts from Tyler* Heh...*starts texting back and forth with him* *sits on her bed*

* * *

SP: Blue? of course Blue isn't here silly... OH.. you mean the that... *gets back up and falls back down painfully* OW!

Private: *helps SP up*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughing at everything he says*

Tyler: *texts a cute emoticon*

Cowtails: Aw how cute!

Tyler: Yeah, it's my second favorite face!

Cowtails: What's your favorite?

Tyler: Yours...

cowtails: *doesn't text back* *blushing* Oh geez...

Kowalski: TOLD YOU SO...

* * *

SP: And-OW-OW.. I'm going to the hospital... *walks out of HQ while saying OW*

Private: Not alone! *takes SP to the hospital*

* * *

Cowtails: Um...okay, MAYBE..he POSSIBLY likes me...you COULD be wrong..

* * *

SP: *facepalm* I can walk myself!

Doctor: Let me guess-

SP: Yes another baby, now hurry it up doctor!

Doctor: OK OK...

* * *

Kowalski: *scoffs* I am NEVER wrong.

* * *

Private: Stupid doctah...

* * *

Cowtails: *gives Kowalski a LOOK* Yeah, you keep on believing that...


	136. Chapter 136

*A while later*

SP: UGh.. I'm bored... TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!

Doctor: *from other room* *groans* SHUT UP!

SP: *smirk*

* * *

Kowalski: What's that supposed to mean?! I don't remember a time I wasn't right!

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes, smiling*

* * *

Cowtails: I DO! Almost every time you say it's okay or I promise!

* * *

SP: IT'S GETTING BORING IN HERE!

Doctor: *comes in with the baby* Here. Gezz... *hands her the baby*

SP: Don't be rough with my baby you nerd!

Doctor: *rolls eyes and walks out*

* * *

Kowalski: It's not my fault the unexpected is sometimes too unexpected! *huff*

* * *

Private: *giggle* Nerd..

* * *

Cowtails: Yeah right. Sometimes it is your fault!

* * *

SP: it's true.. Doctors are nerds! *looks at baby* Hey.. He looks like that one baby penguin from my dream! :D

* * *

Kowalski: How is it MY fault?!

* * *

Private: ? What do you mean? *suspicious look*

* * *

Cowtails: You said you were going to DIE! I STILL want to slap you for that! And I will! *slaps Kowalski*

* * *

SP: What's with the look? I Told you! I told you I saw a cute baby penguin that looks like Blue! And this baby looks like that baby in my dream!

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed* I was trying to save you!

* * *

Private: ? Okay then...I just think it's odd..

* * *

Cowtails: I didn't need to be saved, I could have gotten out on my own! I DON'T NEED YOU ALL THE TIME!

Kowalski: You were about to freeze to death!

* * *

SP: whatever... *hugs the baby*

Baby: :D

* * *

Cowtails: Still could have gotten out on my own. *glaring*

* * *

Private: So cute..*giggle*

* * *

Kowalski: No! You could have not gotten out! *storms upstairs*

* * *

SP: I'm gonna name him Herb. Don't ask why.

* * *

Cowtails: *gets really mad* I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! WITHOUT YOU! *shoots fire at Kowalski*

* * *

Private: Okay...?

* * *

Kowalski: *dogges* What the hell?!

* * *

SP: *picks up Herb and walks out of the hospital* BYE NERDY DOCTOR!

Doctor: *annoyed*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues* SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! I HATE YOU!

* * *

Private: *laughs and follows*

* * *

Kowalski: *huff* *stomps into his lab and slams the door closed*

* * *

SP: *gets to HQ* I sense tension...

Skipper: You sense correctly...Cowtails and Kowalski are having another fight..

Private: Again?

Skipper: This time it looks like when they broke up...

SP: technically They can't break up since they are married... They could only-

Bella: Don't want to hear it!

SP: Ok... Gezz...

Private: Only what? Divorce?

Skipper: *face flipper* Yes Private...

Cowtails: *somehow appears at the doorway* Yeah, Private got it right. He always has to be so protective then be a jerk about it! I'M THROUGH WITH THAT FU*KING PENGUIN!

Private: Cowtails, you can't say that!

Cowtails: I JUST DID!

SP: I'm.. leaving. *teleports downstairs* *gets on her bed and shoves head in pillow*

Private: *follows*

Skipper: You can't just divorce Kowalski and leave!

Cowtails: YES I CAN! *stomps out* *stomps all the way to where Tyler lives* *knocks*

Tyler: *answers* Cowtails?

Cowtails: Can I stay with you?

Tyler: Oh-sure sure come on in! You mind telling me what's wrong?

Cowtails: (after a few days) *is living with Tyler...crying every day...*

* * *

Skipper: *knocks on lab door* Kowalski!

Kowalski: *ignoring* *just staring around the lab all freaked out*

Skipper: *opens the door* Kowalski? What the heck is wrong with you?

Kowalski: *Shakes Skipper really hard* YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG DA**IT! THESE STUPID MEMORIES WON'T GO AWAY! I SEE THEM WHENEVER I TRY TO DO ANYTHING!

Skipper: What memories?! *tries to get Kowalski to stop shaking him*

* * *

SP: Private have you ever thought...We might divorce?

Private: That won't happen!

SP: You can't predict the future. But it probably won't...

Private: Why are you saying "probably?"

SP: Because you can't predict the future and I'm not sure...

* * *

Kowalski: MEMORIES OF COWTAILS YOU IDIOT! *pushes Skipper away* *goes back to looking around freaked out*

* * *

Private: Why wouldn't you be sure? *hurt face*

* * *

Skipper: KOWALSKI SHE'S GONE!

* * *

SP: IDK... Why do you look so hurt about it?

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes Skipper out of the lab* LEAVE ME ALONE! *slams door and locks it*

* * *

Private: That means that there's a chance we would get a divorce! *sniff*

* * *

Skipper: .-. You're gonna have to accept it sometime Kowalski! And take care of your kids!

* * *

SP: What the mystic would we fight about? *lays down* That this book *waves book in the air* is inappropriate? I think not.

* * *

Kowalski: 'kids!' AHHH! *unlocks door and runs out of HQ to Marlenes* *grabs his kids and zooms back to HQ*

* * *

Private: Well...

* * *

Angel: ? Mommy?

Dallas/Charlie: Mama mama mama! *whining*

* * *

SP: Well what?

* * *

Kowalski: *wince* she went away..

* * *

Private: It IS inappropriate...

))))))))_

Angel: ? Huh Daddy?

Dallas: *cries* MAAAAAAAAMAAAA!

* * *

SP: Is not! Not for me! I'm MATURE enough! You're not! *folds arms*

* * *

Kowalski: *doesn't know what to do*

* * *

Private: What's that supposed to mean?!

* * *

Dallas: *keeps crying*

Charlie: *starts crying also*

Angel: Daddy?

* * *

SP: It means you can't handle what i can handle!

* * *

Kowalski: *hugs Angel crying*

* * *

Private: I can handle anything you can!

* * *

Angel: *sniffle* D-daddy?

* * *

SP: Can not! If you had my powers you would be freaking out; unlike me!

* * *

Kowalski: *keeps crying*

* * *

Private: *glare* That's not true!

* * *

Angel: Daddy! *cries* *nudges Kowalski* DADDY!

* * *

SP: Is too!

* * *

Kowalski: What? *sniff* *tries not to cry again*

* * *

Private: IS NOT!

* * *

Angel: No cry, Daddy! *sniff*

* * *

SP: IS TOO! *eyes glow red*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm sorry Angel..

* * *

Private: *eyes turn red as well* IS...NOT!

* * *

Angel: *giggle* *reaches up to Kowalski* Play Daddy!

* * *

Cowtails: *crying*

* * *

SP: IS TOO! You freaked out when you found out your eyes could glow!

* * *

Kowalski: *tiny smile* *plays with Angel*

* * *

Private: SO WHAT?! ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD!

* * *

angel: :D *laughing* *jumps on Kowalski's back*

* * *

Cowtails: *sitting with Tyler on his couch* *sniff* I already regr- NO I DON'T! I'm not weak, I don't need him!

* * *

SP: AT LEAST I DIDN'T FREAK OUT!

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: EXACTLY WHY I SAID ANY normal PERSON!

* * *

Angel/Charlie/Dallas: *playing with Kowalski*

Blowhole: *calls on the TV* HA! *Cowtails can be seen in a cage in the background* I noticed you escaped Kowalski, but this time, I got your precious wife and I WON'T let her escape!

Cowtails: *facepalm* Idiot...*yells at Blowhole* NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE STUPID!

Angel: Mommy! *cries*

* * *

SP: So you're saying I'm NOT normal?

* * *

Kowalski: *doesn't want to look at the tv or he'll cry*

* * *

Private: *calms down* I...I don't know...

* * *

Blowhole: Aw, are these your kids? Aren't they just the ugliest things I've ever seen?

Cowtails: *grits teeth* Leave them alone...

Blowhole: *presses a random button lazily*

Cowtails: *running on a conveyor belt* What the-?! *conveyor belt has a bunch of stuff like in Operation Plush and Cover but way more extreme* BLOWHOLE YOU COWARD! KILL ME LIKE YOU TRIED TO KILL KOWALSKI! KILL ME WITH YOUR BARE FLIPPERS!

* * *

SP: Because thats got to be the rudest thing anyone has EVER said to me!

Private: Well I-...

* * *

Blowhole: *grabs Cowtails by the throat* Fair enough! *squeezes*

Cowtails: *cough* Is that all you...got?

Angel: DADDY! LOOK! MOMMA! *cries and points*

* * *

SP: THAT YOU'RE REALLY LIKE SKIPPER?! A JERK?!

* * *

Kowalski: *peeks at TV and silently cries*

* * *

Private: No...I-I didn't mean it!

* * *

Cowtails: *turning purple* Come on, this really isn't your thing is it? *shaky gasp*

Angel: Daddy save Mommy! *crying*

* * *

SP: YES YOU DID! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING YOU DO! EVERYTHING!

* * *

Kowalski: *frozen*

Angel: DADDY! *screams*

Cowtails: *can't breathe anymore* *kicking* Go ahead...kill me!

Blowhole: *growl*

* * *

Private: NO! I DIDN'T!

* * *

Kowalski: Ow ow.. ok.. *zooms out of HQ*

* * *

SP: *pushes Private aside and storms out of HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *closes her eyes* *looks calm*

Blowhole: *stops squeezing so hard, but still squeezing*

* * *

Private: UGH!

* * *

SP: *storms to Blue's place*

Blue: What are you doing here?

SP: Taking a long break from my he** of a so called husband!

* * *

Cowtails: *stops breathing*

Blowhole: *drops Cowtails on the floor* *laughs*

Cowtails: *still alive, still breathing just barely*

* * *

Private: *pacing* She'll come back...right?

* * *

Kowalski: *enters lair* *feels tears build up* *kicks Blowhole right off his segway*

* * *

Blue: ...Why?

SP: He said I wasn't normal! WHY THE NERVE! That stupid, son of a bast***! *more cussing*

Blue: ...Oh dear.

* * *

Blowhole: HEY! Not you again!

* * *

Private: *freaking out like Kowalski was*

Skipper: ah, not you too!

* * *

Kowalski: *Doesn't say a word* *punches Blowhole across the lair*

* * *

Bella: *comes downstairs* Wh- What is he doing...?

* * *

Cowtails: *gasp* *cough*

Blowhole: Aw, MAN! I didn't kill her?!

* * *

Skipper: Having memories about SP...

Private: DON'T SAY HER NAME, IT REMINDS ME OF HER!

Bella: Obviously...

* * *

Kowalski: *beats up Blowhole*

Blowhole: *gets the heck out of there*

Cowtails: *breathing heavy* *glaring at Kowalski*

* * *

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

Private: *still freaking out*

* * *

Kowalski: *wince, takes a step back* 'Oh boy...'

* * *

SP: *muttering Stupid penguin, stuck on my heart like a tattoo.

* * *

Cowtails: You couldn't have just LET him kill me?

* * *

Private: I WANT TO FIND HER! WHERE IS SHE?!

Skipper: I don't know!

* * *

Kowalski: no... First of all, Angel was screaming and second of all, something told me to not let him kill you.

* * *

Bella: *rolls eyes and turns on the tv* What happened to the stalker's ideas?

* * *

Cowtails: Something...told...you...*gets closer slowly* and what would that SOMETHING be?

* * *

Skipper: ?

PRivate: *going crazy* WHERE IS SHE?!

Bella: *turns on the stalker thingy xD*

On-screen

SP: i hate him i hate him..But stupid heart says I love him. *glares at wall*

* * *

Kowalski: That something was my.. Heart.

* * *

Skipper: She's with your brother?

Private: *runs as fast as he can*

* * *

Cowtails: *face softens a little* I um...

* * *

Bella: Private! Prepare to get a angry SP...

* * *

Kowalski: What..?

* * *

SP: No... Not going to forgive.. Not til I feel like it!

Private: *finds SP* SP! I'm really sorry!

* * *

Cowtails: Um...I MAY have overreacted..a TINY bit..*avoiding eye contact*

* * *

SP: *huff* You think i'm going to forgive you that easily?

* * *

Kowalski: No you didn't overreact.. I started it... I honestly admit it. I'm not always right.

* * *

Private: Not really...*sad face*

* * *

Cowtails: *small smile* *tries to hide the smile because she's being stubborn again*

* * *

SP: *folds arms with a mad face*

Private: I'm sorry SP...I didn't mean to say that...

SP: *covers ears* NO NO NO YOU DID MEAN IT YOU JERK!

* * *

Kowalski: *small smile* You don't have to hide it.

* * *

Private: I'm not a jerk! I didn't mean any of it!

* * *

Cowtails: *still hiding* Hide what? I don't know what you're talking about...

* * *

SP: Yes you did! *faces away*

* * *

Kowalski: Your wonderful smile.

* * *

Private: No I didn't! I so nevah wanted to hurt you...

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* I believe you're confused...I have no smile..

* * *

SP: *refuses to listen*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs* Yes you do!

* * *

Private: *begging* Please...

* * *

Cowtails: *looks back at Kowalski* I don't smile anymore...

* * *

SP: NO NO NO!

* * *

Kowalski: But I love your smile... Besides I saw you smile for two seconds.


	137. Chapter 137

Private: *sniff* I'm sorry!

* * *

Cowtails: That was an accident...I don't smile! Nothing can make me smile!

* * *

SP: NO YOU'RE NOT! *throws a hand held mirror at him*

Private: *ducks* GAh!

SP: *keeps throwing random stuff at him*

Private: *keeps dodging* SP PLEASE STOP THIS!

SP: NO! I HATE YOU! *uses dark powers*

* * *

Kowalski: *forces Cowtails to look him in the eyes* Thats not true, you do smile, and it's a beautiful and amazing one.

* * *

Private: *gets hit* AHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* *can't help but smile*

* * *

SP: *glaring*

* * *

Kowalski: *Sweet smile*

* * *

Private: *on the ground* *groans in pain* SP...please...

* * *

Cowtails: Your eyes are pretty...*cough* I mean, uh...geez don't do that! You got me to smile but don't do that again! *shoves him away playfully*

* * *

SP: NO SHUT UP! *fires dark power again*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *gets hit* AAAOOOOWWW!

* * *

Cowtails: Not funny! So um...does this mean we're..?

* * *

SP: *keeps shooting*

* * *

Kowalski: Together again?

* * *

Private: *cries*

* * *

Cowtails: Yeah...*blushing again*

Kowalski: *hugs as if he is a little kid* :D

Cowtails: *giggle* And you call me the adorable one...

Kowalski: Are you trying to say I'm adorable? 'I thought I was sexy...'

Cowtails: *reads his thought* *smirk* Oh you are. But you're adorable too!

Kowalski: *blush* Um, want to go back now? Or are we going to hang out at Blowhole's lair all day? Plus the kids really miss you.

Cowtails: OMG! *runs back the HQ at inhuman speed* What the-? How am I so fast?

Angel: *crawls over* MOMMY!

Cowtails: *hugs all the kids* :D

Kowalski: *follows* *smile*

Bella: Where have you two been?

Kowalski: Long story...

Tux: *banging TV remote on the ground*

Skipper: Ugh, why is Tux doing that? *whines*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* I'll be right back, I've got to get my phone...*barely looks like she moved but her phone is now in her hand*

SKipper: O.O Do you have teleporting powers too?

Cowtails: No...

Tux: *whines and keeps doing it* *is trying to turn on the TV* Mommy... Where?

Skipper: Ohhhhh...he wants to see- I got it. *turns the TVo n*

Private: *on the ground crying*

SKipper: GAH!

SP: *eyes scary red with a tint of purple* JUST DIE! *shoots more*

Tux: *whimper* *covers eyes*

Skipper: *turns the TV off* Tux shouldn't see that! Someone has to help Private!

Cowtails: Heh...well I know a certain Throbbing Cerebellum that would be happy to...*runs in the lab with the kids scared*

Kowalski: *rolls eyes* *rushes out of HQ* *gets to Blue's place* Now the question is... where is Private?

* * *

Private: *screams*

* * *

Cowtails: stay with Skipper, kiddos. *uses her apparently new power of super-speed to be right next to Kowalski in seconds* HI.

Kowalski:*hears scream* I think he's in there... *walks in room*

SP: *glaring* *breathing hard*

Cowtails: *goes in the room as well* Private! OMG ARe you okay?!

Private: *in pain* NO!

SP: *aims dark power*

Kowalski: I got an idea,, LETS GET PRIVATE AND US THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Cowtails: *picks up Private and grabs Kowalski's flipper* *uses super speed* AHHHH!

Kowalski: Whoa!

Cowtails: *get back to HQ* Super speed is cool!

Private: *groans*

Cowtails: Oh right...*uses healing powers on Private*

Kowalski: Private why in the world was SP attacking you?!

Private: I was apologizing...

Cowtails: And she was ATTACKING YOU for it?! OH I'm gonna- *starts to stomp away*

Private: *grabs the back of her shirt and holds her back* No no don't do anything!

Bella: Forgiving people isn't her favorite thing to do...

Private: I can tell...

Cowtails: I still don't think she should've ATTACKED you!

Kowalski: I still don't understand why you were apologizing to her...

Private: because I called her not normal...

Bella: And... she just attacks you? Rude much!

Cowtails: I know right? Girls don't do that!

Private: *rolls eyes*

* * *

SP: *looks at a mirror* *sees eyes* EKKK! *eyes go back to normal* Was... That me?

* * *

Private: Should I go back?

Cowtails: NO! She could hurt you again!

Private: I have a feeling in my gut she won't!

Cowtails: Private-

Private: DON'T DENY MY GUT!

Kowalski: Private calm down... YOUR GUT CAN'T TALK TO YOU!

* * *

SP: *sits in a corner crying* I hurt him really bad... Didn't I? Oh geez! I'm talking to myself!

* * *

Private: Just leave me alone! *goes back to where SP is* SP!

)))_

Cowtails: Well he's gonna die. In the meantime, check this out. You wanna see me run to Skipper and back? *blurs a little bit like she just barely moved* You wanna see me do it again? xD

Kowalski: *laughs*

* * *

Private: *approaches slowly* SP?

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* Super speed is EPIC! *runs to Skipper and pokes him* *does it repeatedly but does it so fast you can barely tell she's moving*

Skipper: What the deuce?!

* * *

SP: *aims dark power* STAY AWAY FROM ME! *screams*

* * *

Bella: *laughs wildly*

* * *

Private: *backs away* SP please don't do this again!

* * *

Skipper: Who the heck?

Cowtails: *disappears completely* Heh...more than just ONE new power...*reappears* Man could these two powers be useful...and fun...*turns invisible again and stands on Skipper's head*

Skipper: GAHHH! It hurts! IT HURTS!

* * *

SP: just stay away!

Private: WHy?

SP: IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! *sobs and trembles*

Private: *doesn't even flinch* I can't stay away from you!

SP: You have to! Or I will hurt you again! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!

Private: I'm fine now! This has happened a lot of times, and BOTH of us have gotten through them TOGETHER! Why not this time?

SP: BECAUSE I ALMOST KILLED YOU THIS TIME! *buries face in hands and cries*

Private: *slowly walks over and hugs SP*

SP: *doesn't hug back and keeps crying* *tries to push Private away*

Private: Please come home SP...I can't live there without you...you can even ask Skippah, I was a mess..

SP: I'm pretty sure everyone else saw me trying to kill you so no!

Private: *sigh* Please! I love you too much to just let you slip away like that!

SP: Going back would be so awkward though.. * sniff*

Private: No one would care! If Skippah says anything, I'll punch him! Same with Kowalski or Rico!

SP: Fine., I'm not walking there though... *teleports to the HQ, downstairs* *hides under her bed*

Private: *sighs and goes home*

Cowtails: Hey Private, where's SP?

Private: Hiding somewhere probably..

Cowtails: *scoff* She should be. Private you should stay away from her.

Private: Why?!

Skipper: Because she could hurt you again! And all of us!

Kowalski: Exactly! She's dangerous! She almost killed you!

Private: Cowtails almost killed you, but you still love her!

Cowtails: HEY!

Kowalski: Cowtails cannot shoot creepy dark stuff from her hands!

Private: SHE CAN SHOOT FIRE!

Cowtails: This isn't about me alright! This is about you, trying to hang out and love a MONSTER! *pushes Private back*

Private: SHE'S NOT A MONSTAH!

Kowalski: Yes she is! Why can't you just accept the most simplest things?!

SP: *hears* *feels like crying but holds tears back*

Private: Because it isn't simple! I know SP, and she's not a monstah!

Cowtails: She'll hurt you again Private, it's happened countless times before!

Skipper: and then she'll do the same to us, she might kill us all!

SP: *grabs a pillow and covers her head not wanting to hear anymore*

Private: *annoyed huff* *stomps downstairs and sits next to SP* Don't listen to them SP...

SP: *sob* But they're right...

Private: No they're not!

SP: Are too!

Private: SP, you're not a monstah! *picks SP up* And I'm going to prove it! *carries SP upstairs*

Skipper: Private take that thing back downstairs!

Private: NO!

SP: WHAT THE MYSTIC ARE YOU DOING?! TAKE ME BACK DOWN!

Cowtails: Take her back down there before she kills all of us!

SP: *trying to get away from Private so she can go hide again*

Private: *doesn't let SP get away*

SP: TAKE ME BACK DOWNSTAIRS PRIVATE!

Private: NO!

Cowtails: *shoots fire* GET HER AWAY!

Private: *runs downstairs*

SP: EPPP!

Cowtails: Geez..we're living with a monster, you'd think they'd at least keep it downstairs...

Skipper: Exactly!

Private: *breathing heavy* Okay, that didn't work...

SP: *goes back to hiding under the bed*

Private: SP! You don't have to hide!

Cowtails: *yells from upstairs* SHE SHOULD!

SP: *sob*

Private: SHUT UP COWTAILS! SP, please...

Cowtails: Oh, he did NOT just tell me to shut up!

Kowalski: I think he just did...

SP: *runs in bathroom crying* *slams door* I'll just stay in here... FOREVER.

Private: No you won't! SP! Grrrr...*goes upstairs* WHY WON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!

Cowtails: Don't tell me to shut up Private! I'm warning you!

Kowalski: *narrows eyes at Private*

Private: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

Skipper: You don't tell your commanding officer to shut up! *slap*

Private: *slaps back*

Cowtails: PRIVATE! STOP IT! WHY CAN'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES?! *pins Private against the wall* Private, you've got to understand that she's dangerous!

Private: She IS NOT! Let go of me!

Kowalski: Gosh, where were you when SP was shooting her dark power at you?!

Private: *struggling*

Cowtails: *slams him back against the wall* STOP IT! GET RID OF HER!

SP: *its no use she can still hear* I can't take it anymore! *teleports out of the HQ and runs out of the zoo* I HATE THIS PLACE! *sob*

Private: *hears and runs after SP* WAIT! SP!

SP: Are you crazy?! STOP FOLLOWING ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK!

Private: *grabs SP* I'll make them understand!

Cowtails/Skipper: *was secretly following them*

SP: How are they going to understand? They are jerks... *sniff*

Cowtails: *growl*

SKipper: *holds her back* Not yet..

Private: They may be jerks, but Cowtails is your best friend! At least she'll undahstand! And I undahstand...*grabs SP's hand*

SP: Oh yes the so called best friend who tells you to get rid of me.. I think not! No one on this dang planet understands!

Private: I undahstand, SP..and I'll always be with you, no mattah how many are against you...*hug*

Cowtails: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Skipper: *slaps his flipper over her mouth* SHH!

SP: *weird face*

Private: Come on...*turns SP's face toward him* Let me see that smile...:)

SP: *pushes Private away playfully while smiling uncontrollably* You jerk! *laughs*

Private: *laughs as well*

Cowtails: *talking to Kowalski and Skipper* I think we were wrong...besides, that was SO SWEET!

Skipper: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!

Private: Did you hear that SP?

SP: Uh-uh. *turns toward their hiding place* STALKERS!

Cowtails: *jumps out* *drags Kowalski and SKipper with her* SP I'm so sorry! So are they! Right?! *elbows them both really hard*

Skipper: OW! Right...

Kowalski: OWWW! Yes...

SP: It is taking all my might not to laugh at that.

Cowtails: *laughs* I couldn't help but saying that, even if you did hear me...THAT WAS SO SWEET!

Private: *blushing*

SP: Though i did NOT want to smile! *pouts*

Cowtails: *giggle* Well, I was working on something, So finally, back to the lab! *heads back to the HQ*

?: *is running around the zoo, telling everyone that she works as a spy for Hans, she hates the penguins, she burned Private's lunacorn, all this stuff to make them hate her*

Everyone in the zoo: *believing it* *getting super mad*

SP: *is getting confused* I'm confused...

Kowalski: This isn't good... *runs back to the HQ*

Private/Skipper: *follows*

?: *stops in front of them after Kowalski goes inside* *tells them all the bad stuff*

Skipper/Private: *getting mad*

Cowtails: I'll be right back...gotta get something...

Skipper: *stops her* Where do you think you're going?

Cowtails: To get some uranium?

Skipper: *doesn't believe her* Sure you are. Are you sure you're not sneaking out to work with HANS?!

Private: Or destroying Lunacorn products?! *angry face* Or cheating on Kowalski?!

Cowtails: What?

Skipper: *pushes her into the water*

Cowtails: *cough* Hey! What's your problem?! *gets out and heads out of the zoo*

Maurice: *stops her* WHOA! Where do you think you're going?!

Cowtails: To get some uranium! Geez!

Maurice: Are you sure you're not trying to steal the king's stuff and sell it AGAIN? Greedy little DIRTBAG!

Cowtails: Maurice!

* * *

Private: URG! I can't believe Cowtails!

Skipper: I wanna punch her in the face...KOWALSKI! Have you heard?! EVERYTHING?! Cowtails is worse than SP when she went crazy!

* * *

Cowtails: *keeps getting stopped by everyone in the zoo* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? ! I didn't do any of that! *runs back to the HQ scared* AHH!

* * *

Kowalski: Yes and I don't believe a word of it!

Skipper: Why not?! It's true! It fits! And she's in the lab! Probably plotting AGAIN!

Private: *crosses flippers* She's the one who kept helping Blue get SP in the first place!

* * *

Cowtails: *hiding in the lab* I didn't do any of that...*sniff* Do they really believe I would do stuff like that?

* * *

Kowalski: Did not! How does that even make sense?! *walks in the lab* Cowtails? You ok?

* * *

Private: *goes downstairs to SP* You KNOW all the times Blue got you are HER fault, right?!

* * *

Cowtails: NO! Why on earth would I do all that?! Work with Hans, cheat on you, destroy Lunacorns?! the lemurs think I sell Julien's stuff for money, Burt thinks I steal his peanuts and give them to mice, Joey thinks I hate Australia, Marlene thinks I hate her guts and that she's ugly!

* * *

SP: Thats not really possible... Blue just was a sneaky penguin!

* * *

Kowalski: Thats impossible.. What kind of idiot would believe that? Private apparently thinks you were helping Blue take SP all the time. Which is next to impossible.

* * *

Private: *gives some kind of proof that sounds real*

* * *

Cowtails: I wouldn't do that!

* * *

SP: B-But she's my friend! Why would she do such a thing?! *cries*

* * *

Kowalski: Yes I know!

* * *

Private: I don't know, clearly she's betrayed the entire zoo!

* * *

Cowtails: I don't like this...*gulp* I wanna go to the park but I can't *voice keeps getting higher* without being viciously chased by everyone in the zoo!

* * *

SP: But that doesn't explain how she could be possibly be working for Hans... Or that she burnt up your lunacorn!

* * *

Kowalski: *paces trying to think of what to do about this*

* * *

Private: *keeps saying more "proof"*

* * *

Cowtails: I'm just gonna run for it...or sneak around...to get out of the zoo...(a couple minutes later, in the park) *sigh* Finally...

Mason/Phil: *appears right behind her*

Phil: *says something in sign language*

Cowtails: *gasp* Phil! Mason! Not you too!

Mason: *glaring*

Cowtails: AHH! *runs*

* * *

SP: How is that possible?! Your lunacorn is on the floor!

* * *

Kowalski: *secretly follows Cowtails*

* * *

Private: I didn't say she burned MY Lunacorns! She runs around destroying the ones that belong to innocent little children!

* * *

Cowtails: *climbs up a tree to confuse them* HA!

Fred: What are YOU doing here, TRAITOR?!

Cowtails: uh oh...*is now being chased by the chimps AND Fred and a few other zoo animals like the lemurs and Joey*

* * *

SP: *stares* I give up! And I'm going to shower... *goes into the bathroom and shuts door*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my... *chases after them* I need a plan.. and fast!

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes*

Cowtails: *runs into the HQ*

Everyone in the zoo: *pounding at the fishbowl entrance*

Kowalski: *had followed* This is getting worse by the second...

Skipper: *pins Cowtails against the wall* Why are YOU back?!

Kowalski: Let her go Skipper!

Skipper: Why?!

Kowalski: *pulls Skipper away from Cowtails* Because I said so!

Skipper: I'm your commanding officer! You don't tell me what to do!

Cowtails: *gulp* I didn't do any of that stuff!

Skipper: *slaps her* SHUT UP!

Kowalski: *slaps Skipper* DON'T SLAP HER!

Cowtails: *whimpers and backs away* *backs into Private*

Private: *starts yelling at her*

Cowtails: Private! What happened to the sweet Private?!

SP: *had been done taking a shower* *walks upstairs* EPP! *goes back downstairs* STOP THE YELLING! I DON'T LIKE IT!

Private: I'm sorry SP but she needs to go!

Cowtails: WHY?!

SKipper: *slaps again*

SP: MYSTIC NO! SHE'S MY FRIEND! *stomps upstairs and shoves Skipper away from Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sighs in relief*

Skipper: *shoves SP away* SHE'S DANGEROUS SP! SHE'S GOT POWERS AND SHE'S WORKING AGAINST US!

Cowtails: I AM NOT!

Skipper: *chases her out of the HQ*

Cowtails: *runs into an angry zoo animal every few feet until she got cornered* OH SH**! WHY ME?!


	138. Chapter 138

cowtails: LOOK! ALICE!

Everyone: *turns around* Where?!

Cowtails; *runs to the park, crying*

SP/Kowalski: *follows Cowtails*

Cowtails: *climbs a tree to the VERY top* *sits there crying*

SP: *looks up* Um.. Is she going to be ok?

Kowalski: Heck no.

Cowtails: *sees SP and Kowalski and moves around so they can't see her* *sobbing*

Fred: *appears* WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

Cowtails: I didn't do anything!

Fred: *shoves her*

Cowtails: *grabs the branch before she fell* Fred please!

Fred: You chose a penguin over me!

Cowtails: Fred you're not mean! Please don't be mean! Especially when I'm hanging off a tree...forty feet in the air...*gulp*

Fred: *steps on one hand*

Cowtails: *lets go with one hand* OW!

SP: Did you hear that?

Kowalski: I think.. *walks around*

Cowtails: *yells* HELP ME!

Fred: *grabs her wrist and holds her out so if she falls, she can't grab any of the branches*

Cowtails: *is hanging by one hand* *gulp*

Fred: If you yell again, you get dropped.

Kowalski: Cowtails? Where are you? You could fall off another tree! *shudders at the thought*

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski a few trees away* *whimper*

Fred: I'm warning you, if you yell for him...

Cowtails: I won't...*gulp* *says in Kowalski's mind, LOOK. UP. TWO TREES AWAY! HURRY!*

Kowalski: *looks up* *eyes widen* *runs over angrily*

Cowtails: KOWALSKI!

Fred: That's it! *drops her*

Cowtails: *scared face but closes eyes anyway*

Kowalski: *of course catches Cowtails*

Cowtails: *whimpering* Did I live? *still has eyes closed*

Kowalski: Yep... Now we need to get you somewhere that no one tries to kill you..

Cowtails: *still crying* WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

Private: *comes out of hiding with Skipper*

Cowtails: AHHH! *clings to Kowalski*

SP: *jumps in their way* You two stay away from Cowtails!

Private: No no...we've come to...apologize..right SKippah?

Skipper: Huh? What?

Private: *gives him a look*

Skipper: Oh yeah...

SP: *raises eyebrow* Ok then... *steps aside but keeps a suspicious glance on*

Private: I'm sorry Cowtails...

Cowtails: *still hanging on to Kowalski just in case*

Private: Please...we're all very sorry...

Skipper: Except me.

Private: *glare*

SP: *aims gun at Skipper* I will shoot you! You should be sorry!

Skipper: Why should I?

Cowtails: *whimper*

SP: *glare*

Private: Skippah!

Skipper: Fine. *still glaring at Cowtails* Now let's go...

Cowtails/Private: *follows back to the HQ*

Cowtails: *feels uncomfortable*

SP: *growl*

SP/Kowalski: *follow*

SP: When can I be allowed to KILL him?!

Cowtails: never! It's fine, he apologized...sort of...

Skipper: *sitting at the table, glaring*

Cowtails: *gets uncomfortable* *stays near Kowalski*

Private; *whispers to Skipper* What's gotten into you?

Skipper: I'm not forgiving that bi***, I don't believe any of that was made up...

Private: *sighs and goes downstairs with SP*

SP: I still want to kill him...

Private: I know...*decides not to tell anyone what SKipper said even though that's kinda dangerous*

Skipper: *still glaring at Cowtails*

Cowtails: *whispers* Kowalski...I'm a little scared...

Kowalski: Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. *glares at Skipper*

Cowtails: *backs into the corner* *writes in her notebook until like everyone is asleep in their bunks*

Private: *is downstairs with SP, sleeping*

SKipper: *hops out of his bunk, since he's the only other one awake* *walks over to her corner*

Cowtails: *looks up* *gulp* Hi Sk-

Skipper: *covers her mouth* Shh!

Kowalski: *still asleep*

Cowtails: *scared face*

Skipper: *glaring* I may have acted like I was sorry but I don't trust you one bit, you bit**...I know you're working with our enemies, admit it!

Cowtails: But Skipper I'm no-

Skipper: *pins her to the wall by her throat* I better get the truth...

Cowtails: I am telling the truth...KOWALSKI!

Skipper: GAH! *drags her outside before Kowalski wakes up* *slap* DOn't do that again!

Kowalski: *wakes up* Hmm? *looks around*

Skipper: *drags her all the way to a corner across the zoo* *slaps her back and forth over and over* *beats her up* Now, when I leave, count to forty and THEN go back to the HQ...okay?

Cowtails: *nods, scared*

Skipper: *goes in the HQ and acts worried* Kowalski! Be quiet, don't wake anyone up, but Cowtails is missing!

Cowtails: *comes in* *has red marks across her face and a few bruises*

Skipper: *is totally acting, but it looks real* There you are! Where were you?!

Kowalski: *eyes widen* Cowtails what in the world happened to you?!

Cowtails: *stumbles down the steps* I um...*looks at Skipper*

Skipper: *glare*

Cowtails: I fell into Joey's habitat...it was dark and he couldn't see it was me...so he kind of went all Joey on me...

Kowalski: Why were you out of the HQ in the first place?

Cowtails: Because um...I was...sleepwalking?

Kowalski: Ok Then.. Just be more careful..

Cowtails: Yeah...Okay...*scared still*

Skipper: Back to bed everyone!

Cowtails: *stumbles down the stairs and goes to bed*

Skipper: *growling* *already thinking of another plan*

(next night)

Skipper: *drags her out of her bed by her hair* *drags her to the storage room and throws her into a box* Listen here.

Cowtails: Why do you keep doing this?

Skipper: *gets closer* IF I let a creature like YOU live in MY HQ, this happens EVERY night. And if you tell anyone, you WILL die. Understood?

Cowtails: *nods, VERY scared* *bruises and marks have already gone but this time she gets them ten times worse*

Skipper: *leaves* *hops into the HQ* Kowalski! Wake up! SHe's gone again!

Kowalski: *wakes up annoyed* It's quite amazing you know she is gone again... *sarcasm*

SKipper: I'm very protective of my soldiers.

Cowtails: *falls in and lands on her head* OW!

SKipper: There she is!

Cowtails: *can't even get up because she's sore and in pain...*

Kowalski: *runs over and picks Cowtails up* You look worse than last time! What in the world happened this time?!

Cowtails: Um...I wanted a snack...and I fell in the popcorn cart...and popcorn kernels started shooting out because it was malfunctioning...and they were big...so it hurt...

Kowalski: *lifts brow* All these, from popcorn kernels?

Cowtails: Yes?

Kowalski: That sounds very.. unusual.

Cowtails: Well it happened...*starts going downstairs* *says OW every time she takes a step*

Kowalski: *looks worried*

(A week later)

Skipper: *does the same thing and leaves* *pretends he was asleep*

Cowtails: *can't move at all without pain* *drops into the HQ and lands on her back* GYAAHH!

Skipper: *jumps out of his bunk* I found her!

Kowalski: ok this is getting very suspicious! *picks up Cowtails carefully*

Cowtails: *whimpers*

Private: Where were you this time Cowtails?

Cowtails: *doesn't even think* Storage room...*whimpers in pain again*

Private: Why don't we all go see the footage..? Just to be sure?

Skipper: *glaring at Cowtails*

SP: Check it then! I already got a guess why Cowtails always comes back all hurt!

Private: *leads EVERYONE to the storage room and gets onto the computer* Let's see...hmmm...should we start..here? I'm not the tech guy...*presses a random button*

Footage: *starts at the first night Skipper brought Cowtails in there*

SP: Yeah.. My guess is coming clear...

Private: *gasps every time he hits Cowtails* Skippah! How could you?!

Skipper: *glaring daggers at Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sitting against a wall, can't move because duh she's still in pain*

Skipper: Because I don't trust this darn bit**! *kicks her in the chest*

Cowtails: *cough* *breathing heavy*

Kowalski: *shoves Skipper away and stands in front of Cowtails* Stay away from her!

SP: Can I kill him NOW?!

Private: Something is really wrong with Skippah...No don't kill him...just keep him in that cage that you guys put me in when I hated Kowalski...

Cowtails: *whimpering*

SP: Fine... *teleports Skipper in the cage*

Bella: *walks in* What the...?

Private: *helps get Cowtails back to HQ* HE has been the reason Cowtails has been getting hurt the entire time!

Skipper: *growls* *reaches through the bars*

Cowtails: *scoots away*

Private: *trying to explain things to Bella*

Cowtails: *when she's just sitting there, waiting for Kowalski*

Skipper: *grabs her by her shirt through the bars*

Cowtails: AHH! GAH STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! *trying to pull away*

Private: *talking at the same time she is, trying to get Skipper off*

Kowalski: GRR... HE'S ACTING LIKE WILD ANIMAL! *pulls Cowtails away*

Cowtails: *whimpering* *hangs onto Kowalski* I wanna get out of here!

Bella: *glares at Skipper*

Skipper: Don't look at me like that! Come on baby! *reaches for Bella*

Private: *slaps his flipper away* Don't touch any of the girls!

SKipper: *turns to Cowtails, glaring viciously* This is YOUR fault!

Cowtails: *gulp*

Skipper: I'll find a way out of this cage, and when I do, I'm gonna make you wish you had never been born!

Cowtails: *scared squeak*

SP: No you're not! You touch my friend and I'm gonna shoot you!

Bella: He's obviously being controlled again... *shakes head angrily*

Cowtails: There can't be anyone controlling him, or we would know! He's been this way so long, we would have figured it out by now! Someone must have done something to him...to change him...

SP: How the heck is that possible? No one has gotten ahold of him!

Cowtails: Wait...when Skipper and I were dating...*gasp* Quick! Whoever told you all those rumors, what did they look like?!

Skipper: Well he was really ugly, he looked like you.

Cowtails: *tries not to cry*

Private: *glaring at SKipper* He was tall, he had lots of acne...he had blue eyes and kind of this wild look on his face...

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Joey...

SP: ...WHO?

Cowtails: Joey...this guy I used to go to school with...the time he got my address on FanFiction and he kidnapped me and Skipper while we were on a date! While I was unconscious, Joey must've done something! I knew it...Joey was always jealous of Dustin and Brandon hanging out with me all the time...

SP: So I really have to kill him?!

Cowtails: No...*wince* we have to do some kind of operation...I think I know how to fix it...but since I'm IN SEVERE PAIN I'm gonna need help...SP you can do whatever you want to keep him unconscious...feel free to be violent..

SKipper: HEY!

Cowtails: And someone needs to be helping me keep him calm for the parts where he has to be AWAKE...Bella can do that...and then I need someone actually helping me get whatever it is out.

SP: *cracks knuckles*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes, laughing*

Skipper: Oh boy...

Cowtails: *opens the cage door*

SP: *repeatedly hits Skipper with her fists*

Skipper: *unconscious*

Cowtails: Okay...*gets Kowalski, SP, and Bella in the lab and Skipper on the table* Ohhhh I'm really not gonna like this...*cuts open Skipper's stomach* *quickly does something* Okay...now Bella just be calming him down because I have to wake him up...Kowalski hold his flippers down just in case...*slaps Skipper*

Skipper: AHHHHH! *sees his stomach cut open* I knew I couldn't trust you! KILLER!

Kowalski: *holds Skipper's flippers down*

Bella: She's not trying to kill you! We have no choice but to do this!

Skipper: AHHHH!

Cowtails: *quickly does whatever she had to do* *gets some kind of little virus looking silver thing and put it in a jar* SP! Knock him out again!

Skipper: AHHHHH!

SP: *knocks Skipper out*

Cowtails: *quickly closes up Skipper's stomach and slaps him again*

Skipper: Ugh...why am I on a table? Kowalski...Cowtails...this better not be another experiment! *hops up* Well, everything looks like it's not gonna blow up, so we're good.

Cowtails: I'd say he's fine...*goes to a corner of the lab to study this little virus thing like a nerd*

Skipper: *leaves the lab*

SP: Then i'm going to get some shut eye... *goes downstairs* *gets on her bed and goes to sleep*

Cowtails: *takes the thing out of the jar* Hey Kowalski come look at this!

Thing: *starts moving*

Cowtails: Whoa...

Thing: *jumps on her and dissolves into her skin*

cowtails: AHHHH! THAT'S NOT GOOD!

Private: *follows SP*

Kowalski: NOT GOOD! *hides behind table*

Cowtails: *gulp* I don't think it has taken effect ye-*something changes about her eyes* *kicks Kowalski* WHy the heck are you on the ground?!

Kowalski: Ouch...

Cowtails: *yanks him up*

Private: *comes into the lab* What's with all the yelling?

Cowtails: Shut up you pansy! *slaps Private and leaves the lab*

Private: *shocked and about to cry*

SP: *comes upstairs* it's impossible to sleep around here!

Cowtails: *groans in annoyance* UGH SHUT UP!

Private: What's wrong with Cowtails? *rubs cheek* That slap hurt...

Kowalski: Now she has the thing inside her... NOT GOOD.

Private: The thing that made Skippah mean? That isn't good at all!

Kowalski: Exactly.

Private: What do we do?!

Kowalski: IDK!

Cowtails: *comes in the lab glaring* WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP ALREADY?!

Private: *wince*

Cowtails: *gets closer to Private* I'm sorry, did you have something to say?

Private: *clings to Kowalski* N-no!

Cowtails: Good! *leaves the HQ*

Kowalski: I have no idea what to do about this... *frown*

Private: Well...you're smart! You could do what she did to Skippah!

SKipper: *appears in the lab* Yeah, because she would certainly let us operate on HER.

Private: SHE operated on YOU.

Skipper: *embarrassed* Point taken..

Kowalski: how are WE going to knock her out and calm her down? *lifts brow*

SP: *walks in* IDK.. You're the science guy!

Private: Well, Kowalski is the smart one, he can do the actual...operation...thing...I could calm her down...I don't think it would be wise to let Skippah keep her unconscious

Skipper: AW MAN!

Private: So SP could do that...

* * *

Cowtails: *walks past the rhino habitat*

Roy: Where are you going at this hour?

Cowtails: What's it to you, big guy? *glare*

Roy: Okay geez hot stuff! Don't get your panties in a wad...

Cowtails: EXCUSE ME?! *starts beating the heck out of Roy*

* * *

SP: Ok then.. But where IS Cowtails?

Private: *looking through the scope* Found her...

SP: Ugh what do I have to do? Teleport her? *snaps fingers*

Cowtails: HEY!

SP: What happened? *turns around*

Cowtails: I was beating up Roy and I appeared here! Why did you have to teleport?!

Private: Because we-

Cowtails: *slap* SHUTUP!

SP: *angrily knocks Cowtails out* NO ONE SLAPS MY PRIVATE EXCEPT ME!

Private: *scared*

Skipper: Okay...now what?

Kowalski: What we did to you! Gosh! *picks up Cowtails and puts her on the table in the lab* I'm not going to enjoy this...

Private: *covers eyes* Neithah will I

Kowalski: *does the stomach cutting thing after lifting Cowtails' shirt a little bit*

SP: Can I go throw up?

Kowalski: no!

Skipper: *keeps flipper over Private's eyes*

Kowalski: *does whatever*

SP: Do we wake her up?

Skipper: Now we do...*slaps Cowtails*

Cowtails: OWWW! WHY AM I ON A TABLE?!

Kowalski: Can someone keep her arms still please!

SP: Not me! I'm going to have to knock her out again...

SKipper: *holds Cowtails' arms down*

Cowtails: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Kowalski: *does the rest of the stuff and takes the thing out and puts it back in the jar* Knock out time!

SP: *knocks Cowtails out*

Cowtails: *unconscious*

SP: I don't want to go through this again.. NO MORE TOUCHING THAT THING! *points at jar*

Private: *pokes the jar just to be funny* :D

SP: *annoyed*

Cowtails: *rubs her head* UGh...what happened?

SP: *glares at Private then looks at Cowtails* You went all rude like Skipper..

Cowtails: TELL me I didn't do anything TOO bad...

SP: Slapped Private.. Beat up Roy... Hmmm..

Cowtails: OMG Private I'm so sorry!

Private: It's okay...*small smile*

SP: Now small warning to everyone.. If ONE person or penguin touches that thing in that jar... I WILL KILL YOU! *walks out of lab* THAT MEANS YOU TOO PRIVATE!

Private: *giggles and pokes the jar again*

SP: *laying on her bed*

Private: *pokes it again* *jar falls and opens*

THing: *goes into Private*

Cowtails: Uh oh...

SP: *had went to sleep*

Private: *slaps Cowtails* SHUT UP!

Cowtails: I didn't sa-

Private: *another slap* I SAID SHUT UP!

SP: *wakes up* WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!

Private: *goes downstairs* YOU SHUT UP!

SP: Don't tell me to shut up!

Private: *slap*

SP: *slaps back* DON'T YOU SLAP ME!

Private: *kicks SP*

SP: *smacks against wall* URG... WHAT THE MYSTIC IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Private: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

SP: *gets up and slaps him* DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU BAST**!

Private: *punches SP*

Cowtails: *runs downstairs* PRIVATE! STOP THAT!

Private: *punches her and Skipper*

SP: *shoves Private into a wall* WILL YOU STOP THAT!

Private: NO!

Cowtails: SP! The thing is inside him!

Skipper: *sarcastic* Really?! I had NO IDEA! *dodges Private*

Cowtails: Now is NOT the time to be sarcastic Skipper!

(Lets say that SP got the heck out of there)

Cowtails: *shakes Private* What is wrong with you?!

Private: *starts doing what Skipper did*

Cowtails; AH! KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: *comes downstairs and shoves Private* What the heck! *stands in front of Cowtails* what the heck is wrong with you?! Can't you do that to someone else that isn't Cowtails!

Private: *slaps Kowalski*

Skipper: *jaw drops*

Cowtails: 'Kowalski and Private are like brothers! Oh no...'

Kowalski: Did..? You..? Just..? JUST SLAP ME?

Private: YES I DID! *punches Kowalski in the stomach*

Cowtails: *jaw drops as well*

Kowalski: OK THATS IT! *kicks Private*

Private: *kicks back* WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!

Cowtails: Guys!

Kowalski: *punches* You're the one thats annoying!

Cowtails: *pulls on Kowalski's flipper* Stop that!

Skipper: *trying to hold Private back*

Kowalski: But he...

Cowtails: *keeps pulling Kowalski away* *turns around and sticks her tongue out at Private*

Private: *gets away from Skipper and tackles her*

Cowtails: GAH! *fights back*

Skipper: *tackles Private* *fights as well*

Kowalski: .-. You know we have to fix Private too!

Private: NEVAH! YOU WON'T TOUCH ME! *punches Cowtails*

Cowtails: HEY! *punches back*

Kowalski: *pulls Private away and throws him into a wall, hoping that will knock him out*

Private: *unconscious*

Cowtails: Phew...*has a few MORE bruises now* I feel ALIVE! WOO!

Skipper: *rolls eyes*


	139. Chapter 139

Kowalski: NOW we need to fix him...

Cowtails: *quickly tries to fix Private*

Private: *wakes up* AHHHRRRHHHGGG!

Cowtails: EEP! hold him back! hold him back!

Kowalski: *holds Private back*

Cowtails: *finishes fixing him* *pokes him* Private?

Private: What? What happened?

Cowtails: Phew! He's normal! THAT is why you don't touch silver glowy virus thingies!

~ later

Cowtails: Okay Kowalski...what the heck do we do?

Kowalski: IDK...

Cowtails: *pokes the jar*

Thing: *pops out and goes into Kowalski*

Cowtails: *groans* Not again...

Kowalski: THA! *stands there for a moment*

Cowtails: ? Hmmm..Kowalski? *pokes*

Kowalski: *slap* Don't touch me!

Cowtails: *groans* Here we go...

Kowalski: *glaring*

Cowtails: Kowalski, you've got something in you...just let me fix it please...*slowly pulls him toward the table*

Kowalski: *struggles* There's nothing in me! You're crazy!

Cowtails: Fine. *lets go* Prove it then.

Kowalski: ...

Cowtails: *takes Kowalski downstairs where Skipper and Private are* Kowalski got the thingy.

Skipper: UGHHHH! *groans*

Cowtails: And he's not really doing anything...

Private: ? Why not?

Cowtails: *shrugs* Maybe it didn't have any effect on him? *turns to Kowalski* Slap me and Private.

Kowalski: *slaps Cowtails then slaps Private hard* STOP TALKING! *storms upstairs*

Private: *sniff*

Cowtails: *puts an arm around Private* Okay, so it does take an effect on him...

Cowtails/Private: *have red marks on their faces* *looks at each other*

Cowtails: You go find SP!

Private: *leaves to find SP*

Cowtails: *goes upstairs* Kowalski! You can hit me all you want, but you do NOT hit your brother like that!

Kowalski: I'll do whatever I want! *slap*

Cowtails: *glaring* It's only because of this thing inside you! That's the reason that you're acting like a bi**h!

Kowalski: You're the bi**h! NOT me!

Cowtails: *tries not to cry* 'It's just the virus...it's just the virus...' *slaps Kowalski* JERK!

Kowalski: *slaps back*

Cowtails: *face is getting red marks* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Kowalski: *punch*

Cowtails: OW YOU JERK! *punches back*

Kowalski: *kicks*

Cowtails: *slams against the wall* Just let me fix you!

Kowalski: i don't need to be fixed!

Cowtails: Yes you do, or you wouldn't be hurting me! You wouldn't be acting like a bit**! *kicks Kowalski*

Kowalski: *kicks back*

Cowtails: *pins Kowalski against the wall* STOP IT!

Kowalski: *struggles* NEVER!

Cowtails: *tries not to let Kowalski go but isn't exactly strong enough to keep him against the wall* JUST LET ME FIX YOU!

Kowalski: *struggles wildly* NO! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

Cowtails: *accidentally lets go of him* *backs away from his rage* Yes there is!

Kowalski: No there isn't! *growl*

Cowtails: YES. THERE. IS!

Kowalski: No there isn't!

Cowtails: The virus went inside you, that's why you are being a bit**!

)_

Private: *sniff* *goes in the HQ* *gasp* (Private was sniffing because Drama with SP)

Kowalski: THERE'S NO STUPID VIRUS!

Bella: *comes in* ?

Cowtails: Yes there is! It was in Skipper, then me, then Private, now it's in you! *drags Kowalski into the lab* Urg...SKIPPER! HELP ME KNOCK HIM OUT!

Bella: ... YOU HEARD HER! GET UPSTAIRS SKIPPER!

Skipper: *knocks Kowalski out*

Cowtails: *trying to go quickly* Private, wake him up...

Skipper: *prepares to keep Kowalski's flippers on the table*

Private: *gulp* *slap*

Kowalski: GHAAA! YOU ARE CRAZY!

Cowtails: I'm helping you! *does the rest and knocks him out* *closes his stomach up* Geez...Rico, go destroy this thing maliciously. I don't care how. *hands the jar to Rico* *lifts Kowalski up and puts him in his bunk* *sits on the edge of his bunk waiting for him to wake up*

Rico: *runs off to hammer the jar to death*

Kowalski: *slowly wakes up* Arg... *looks around* Since when dId I get in my bunk?

Cowtails: Since you got the virus. and I had to get it out of you. *has a few bruises on her face*

Kowalski: D..Did I do that? What else did I do? *feels like he did something horrible*

Cowtails: Yeah you did that...you slapped Private...you called me a bit**...

Kowalski: *faints from horror*

Cowtails: *sigh* *shakes him* Wake up...Kowalski!

Kowalski: *wakes up* I'm so sorry Cowtails...

Cowtails: It's okay...the one you really should apologize to is Private.

Kowalski: I hit him hard didn't I? *wince*

Cowtails: Yeah...really hard...you left a pretty nasty mark, and it's still there...

Kowalski: *Horror seems to grow on his face* Where.. is he?

Cowtails: He's downstairs moping about SP...he's had a pretty bad day...

Kowalski: *sigh* *walks slowly downstairs*

Private: K-Kowalski? *sniff* You're not going to hurt me are you?

Kowalski: No.. *walks over to Private and bear hugs him* I'm sorry Private...

Private: *small smile* *hugs back*

Cowtails: *standing in the doorway* AWWW!

Kowalski: Way to ruin the moment Cowtails.. *laughs* *then frowns* Where did SP go Private?

Private: She was at a club..*sad face again* She wouldn't accept my apology...she was just trying to annoy me...

Cowtails: Awww Private...*hug* I'm sorry! *gets an idea* *quickly pulls Private into a different room* I have an idea...

Private: I like the look in your eye! What is it?

Cowtails: We can make SP and Kowalski JEALOUS...*smirk*

Private: How do we do that?

Cowtails: Be subtle...but act like we starting to like each other.

Private: oohhhhh I see. *smirk* Let's do it!

Cowtails: *high fives*

SP: *comes back from club* Stupid sexy boys... THOSE were my cookies! (IDK what happened either O.O)

Cowtails/Private: *comes out of the room* *giggling at each other*

SP: ?

Kowalski: ?

Cowtails: Oh...hey SP...*shares a glance with Private* *giggles again*

Private: *forces a blush to make it look real* *laughing*

SP: ... YEAHH..*runs downstairs* CREEPY!

Private: *whispers* Do you think it's working?

Cowtails: *shrugs*

Cowtails/Private: *walks downstairs hand in flipper but "stops when they see Kowalski and SP"*

SP/Kowalski: *squirms*

Cowtails/Private: *heads back upstairs*

Cowtails: We're just gonna do...SOMETHING...

Private: *wraps his flipper around her before they are out of sight*

SP/Kowalski: *jealous look*

Private: *whispers* I think we got them this time...

cowtails: *smirk* Now...comes the weird part...Skipper, get Kowalski and SP up here!

Skipper: Okay...? *goes downstairs*

Private: I think I get what you're saying. Not awkward. Just get it over with. *kisses Cowtails*

Cowtails: *acting like she's enjoying it*

Skipper: Cowtails wants you two. *drags SP and Kowalski back upstairs* *sees her and Private* *jaw drops*

SP: AHHH! *runs downstairs screaming in complete horror*

Kowalski: *follows her beak wide open*

Private: *pulls away laughing*

Cowtails: *giggles* Almost...

Cowtails/Private: *goes downstairs hand-in-flipper again*

SP: *still screaming*

Kowalski: *Is still in shock*

Private: SP calm down!

Cowtails: *laughing* Kowalski, it was a joke...

Kowalski: a joke?! not..

SP: COOL! 'Ohh but I'm gonna get you back!'

Private: *laughing* *goes back upstairs to watch the Lunacorns*

Cowtails: sorry...*giggle* *sits on her bed and gets lost in her own little world with her phone*

SP: *whispers to Kowalski, we need to get payback*

Kowalski: *smirk* Oh yes we do!

SP: *laughs* Hehe..

Cowtails: *lifts brow at the whispering but closes her eyes and listens to music*

SP: *drags Kowalski outside*

Kowalski: Why are we outside?

SP: This payback is going to awesome so... *runs around the zoo* I THINK KOWALSKI IS SEXY I THINK KOWALSKI IS SEXY! *goes back to Kowalski* Thats ought to get the word around!

Cowtails: *gets a text from Maurice* WHAT?! *text says about SP saying that* PRIVATE GET DOWN HERE!

Private: *comes downstairs* *sits on the bed* What?

Cowtails: *shows him the text*

Private: *jaw drops*

* * *

Kowalski: So everyone knows?

SP: Yep.. *giggle*

* * *

Private: How dare she! *jealous*

Cowtails: *glaring at the phone*

* * *

SP: *drags Kowalski in the HQ, humming happily*

* * *

Cowtails: *now growling* *jealous*

Private: *stays with her* I don't think I want to see SP yet...

Cowtails: I don't either...*breaks a random toy that was on her bed from crushing it*

* * *

SP: *still holding kowalski's flipper* I need a new idea... TO THE LAB! *drags Kowalski in the lab*

* * *

Private: Let's go...

Cowtails/Private: *sneaks up the stairs*

Cowtails: *whispers* They must be in the lab...

* * *

SP: *laughing wildly*

Kowalski: Whats so funny?

SP: Your sexy face. *more laughing* (SP. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU.)

Cowtails/Private: *peeking in the lab*

Cowtails: *quiet growl*

SP: Now that I think of it... Every part of you is sexy! *giggle*

Kowalski: *fakes a blush*

Private: *jealous look*

Cowtails: Imma go all gangster on her...

Private: *holds her back* Wait...

SP: *kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: *acts like he likes it*

Cowtails: *busts door open* OKAY! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! COME ON! *holds up her fists*

Private: *follows, looking pi**ed*

SP: *pulls away* *funny face* *snorts* *bursts out laughing*

Kowalski: *laughing*

Cowtails: Oh haha funny! *looks jealous*

Private: *looks at her and smirks*

Cowtails: *says in Private's mind, THIS IS WAR!*

SP: Can't breathe! *stops laughing* I'm ok now!

Kowalski: *snorts*

Cowtails/Private: *leaves the lab, holding hands/flippers* *smiling*

SP: *looks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: Two can play at that game!

Cowtails/Private: *acting all flirty and stuff* *kissing*

Skipper: *is a bit freaked out* 'Cowtails and Private don't go very well together...'

SP: Ok.. I got something else... *evil smile* *takes out papers and writes random stuff thats NOT true about her and Kowalski*

Kowalski: *goes over* You know the last gossip almost got Cowtails killed...

SP: Don't worry! This isn't going to make them hate Cowtails! *a while later* Now we just got to post these papers EVERYWHERE!

Cowtails/Private: *pretending to have fun with each other* *walks around the zoo* :D

SP: *had around posted everything everywhere* Now we wait...

Kowalski: Are you sure this is going to work?

SP: Uh-huh!

Cowtails/Private: *sees papers* *jaws drop*

Private: *picks her up bridal style and carries her back to the HQ* *makes sure SP can see and kisses her*

Cowtails/Private: *making out* 'Ha!'

SP: UGH GAG! GET A ROOM!

Kowalski: *pulls her back into the lab*

SP: Ok we need a new plan...

Kowalski: I got one but it's not going to be pretty...

Cowtails/Private: *peeks in the lab*

SP: I don't care. What is it?

Kowalski: *whispers plan*

SP: Ok I guess that could work... but it'll be dangerous since everyone but those two will think it's true.

Cowtails: ?

SP: *grabs papers and writes stuff about Private and Cowtails that are sick and untrue* *teleports papers everywhere in the zoo*

Cowtails/Private: *are walking around*

Joey: OI! Why you be cheatin' on your mates, mate? *punches Private*

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

SP/Kowalski: *looking at the surveillance*

Kowalski: Still sure?

SP: *smirking* oh yes. i'm sure! This is a game... And we're going to win!

* * *

Joey: *throws Cowtails*

Cowtails: *lands next to Private in the gorilla habitat* oh man...not the best place to land...

* * *

SP: *chuckle* This is going out well... *eyes are tinted black*

* * *

Cowtails/Private: *running around the gorilla habitat screaming*

Bada: For two GOODY TWO SHOES kids, you sure are JERKS!

Bing: Yeah, what Bada said! *picks Cowtails up and holds her upside down* *takes her to the lemur habitat*

Bada: *does the same with Private*

Cowtails: Dizzy! *face turns red*

* * *

SP: *laughing* This is cracking me up!

* * *

Bada/Bing: *hangs Cowtails and Private upside down like the penguins when Maurice was ruling the kingdom*

Cowtails: This isn't a fun game anymore...

Private: I'm gonna puke!

Julien: SILENCE! *whacks them both with a stick*

Cowtails: OW!

* * *

SP: *more laughing* This getting good!

* * *

Cowtails: Julien, why do you care about all the stuff on that paper?!

Julien: Oh I don't. I just know you did bad stuff and I get to punish you. *whacks her head with the stick* Now shut up.

Cowtails: *sniffle* I want Kowalski...

Private: I WANT SP!

* * *

SP: *scoff* Well you should've thought of that before playing that so called funny joke!

Kowalski: 'THIS... Is bad'

* * *

Cowtails: So when are you going to let us go?

Julien: YOU HAVE TO ENDURE THE MOST PAIN OF ALL!

Cowtails: Right, like falling on the ground, or you hitting us?

Julien: EVERYBODY GRAB YOUR STICKS!

Cowtails: Wait...what?!

Everyone in the zoo: *grabs a stick and starts hitting her and Private*

Cowtails/Private: OWWWW! *crying*

* * *

SP: *smirk*

Kowalski: You're acting like you expected this to happen!

SP: Oh I did..

Kowalski: *surprised* W-What?

SP: *walks over to the lemur habitat with a evil smile*

Kowalski: *follows* But they just wanted to do it.

SP: Oh come on Kowalski: *cold laugh* Haven't you heard of offering to hit someone?

* * *

Cowtails: *screams* WOULD ALL YOU IDIOTS STOP IT! *has bruises everywhere*

Private: *has bruises too but is just crying*

SP: *arrives at the habitat smirking*

Cowtails: SP! I think you can quit now! You win the game! *still getting hit* OWW!

Private: *crying*

SP: Why would I want to quit? I'm enjoying this! *cold laugh*

Cowtails: *jaw drops*

Private: ENJOYING THIS?! SP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cowtails: *gets hit in the face* OW! JOEY!

SP: *just laughs more*

Cowtails: *cries* Kowalski!

Private: *clings to her* MAKE IT STOP!

Cowtails: I'm trying!

Kowalski: *about to try to help*

SP: *grabs Kowalski's flipper* OH no you don't! You'll ruin everything!

Cowtails: What the heck is going on?!

Private: I think SP is ruling or something...*sniff*

Cowtails: ?

SP: *jumps on the stone platform* You betcha! And nothing is going to stop me!

Kowalski: *had been put in a cage*

Cowtails: Can we at least not hang upside down?!

Private: *still clinging to her* *sniffling*

SP: Alright... GUYS, do your worse. *smirk*

Cowtails: *eyes widen*

Private/Cowtails: *clinging to each other* AAHHHHHHHHH!

Kowalski: NOO!

SP: SHUT UP!

Cowtails/Private: *crying and being beaten hard*

SP: *laughs coldly*

Cowtails: SP PLEASE STOP!

SP: Never! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER! BE MISERABLE!

Private: I ALREADY AM! *sobbing*

SP: *glares* SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!

Private: *sobs harder*

* * *

Bella: *looking rough scope* SKIPPER!

Skipper: what?

Bella: COME LOOK!

Skipper: *looks* OH my GOD what do we do?!

Bella: IDK! YOU'RE THE LEADER! *freaking out*

Skipper: *takes Bella and marches over there* SP STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! LET KOWALSKI OUT OF THAT CAGE AND STOP HITTING PRIVATE AND COWTAILS!

SP: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!

Bella: *gulp* Does this mean they are going to hit us too?

Skipper: IDK...*is suddenly put in a cage with Bella* HEY!

SP: *smirk* As I said, no one is going to stop me!

Kowalski: Whats next? She's going to side with the villains?

Cowtails: DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS, KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: I'm not!

Skipper: YOU EVIL PERSON!

SP: *laughs*

Cowtails/Private: *ropes break* AHH! *falls to the ground*

Cowtails: *gulp* *grabs Kowalski*

Private: *gets Skipper and Bella and runs*

SP: *chuckle* I'll get you later...

Kowalski: How did she start ruling in the first place?!

Cowtails: IDK! *still has bruises everywhere* *in pain* Ow...

Private: *same as her, in pain*

Kowalski: *brings Cowtails and Private into the lab and helps them with their bruises*

Cowtails: Sorry Kowalski...this game really got carried away, huh?

Private: *nods* Im sorry too!

Kowalski: It's ok.. *smile* *rubs Private on the top of the head, thus messing up his feathers up there*

Cowtails: *giggle*

Private: Kowalski! My feathahs!

Kowalski: *laughs*

Private: *pokes Kowalski repeatedly*

Kowalski: *pokes back*

Private: *messes up Kowalski's feathers to get him back* :D

Kowalski: *rolls eyes smiling*

Cowtails: *yells* AWWWWW!

Kowalski: *looks at Cowtails*

Cowtails: Sorry...it's just...YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!

Kowalski: I see..

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and messes up Private's feathers as she walks past* We gotta figure out something to do...about SP.

Kowalski: You're right... *follows*

Cowtails: *cautiously walks outside*

Private: *follows*

Kowalski: I wonder where she is...


	140. Chapter 140

Cowtails: Kowalski I'm scared...*clings to Kowalski*

Private: Me too...*clings to Kowalski also*

'Kowaski: I don't see her anywhere...

Cowtails: *whimper* I'm still scared...

*a smoke bomb lands in front of Kowalski*

Kowalski: Um...

Cowtails/Private: *runs back inside* AH!

Kowalski: what t- *gets knocked out and stuffed in a bag*

SP: Good job Julien.. Now we need to get Skipper, Bella, and Rico. *smirk*

Cowtails/Private: *was watching on the TV* *looks at each other* AHHHHHH!

Bella: Why are you screaming?!

Cowtails: SP g-got K-K-Kowalski...don't go out there!

Skipper: *scoff* *goes outside* SEE? nothing happened.

Julien: *knocks Skipper out* (WAIT. MAYBE with A STICK. OMG. MORE OOC!)

Skipper: *unconscious*

Cowtails/Private: AHHHHH!

SP: *stuffs Skipper in the bag*

Bella: o.o

Rico: O.O

Bella: um.. *sticks hand out of HQ* *gets pulled out and stuffed into the bag* OH COME ON!

Rico: *goes out of HQ and is about to attack when he gets stuffed in the bag*

Cowtails/Private: *whimpers* What do we do now?!

SP: *drags bag and leaves the zoo with the small animals in the zoo*

Cowtails/Private: *slowly comes out of the HQ*

Cowtails; What do we do now?

Private: I don't know!

* * *

SP: *goes to some lair* *turns bag upsides down to dump them out*

Bella/Rico: OWW!

Skipper: OWWCH! What the heck SP?!

SP: *smirk*

SKipper: I have a bad feeling about the look in her eye...

Bella: Not good...

SP: You're gonna do what I say OR the consequences will be severe...

Kowalski: I doubt the consequences will be THAT bad.

Skipper: For once I agree with Kowalski. What could YOU do?

SP: *punches Skipper* That for instance.

Skipper: OW! What are you even gonna DO if you control us?

SP: That is classified you stupid commando!

Skipper: *growl*

* * *

Cowtails: What are we gonna do?!

Private: IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

SP: *goes to some table and plans* *mutters, Gonna have to get them under my control...without magic* *gets out a sleeping dart gun*

SKipper: What's that?

SP: *shoots it at Skipper, Bella, Kowalski and Rico*

Kowalski/Rico/Bella: *passes out*

Skipper: *faints*

SP: *drags them into a room and chains them to a wall*

Skipper: *wakes up* What the-?

SP: *press a button* *whips come out of no where and whips them*

Kowalski: Ow!

Rico: GHA!

Bella: Ouch!

Skipper: OW What the heck?!

SP: You listen or you suffer!

Skipper: *gets a bit scared* FIne...

Kowalski: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Bella: OW OW!

Rico: GHAAA!

Skipper; *just glaring* Why the heck do you have us here?

SP: To get rid of two certain people...

Skipper: You don't mean...

SP: *smirk*

Kowalski: You're crazy!

Skipper: NO WAY! I'm not doing anything to Private!

SP: *presses buttons for more random torture things*

Skipper: OKAY OKAY!

Kowalski: *gives Skipper the look that says, ARE YOU CRAZY?!* OWCH!

Skipper: *winks when SP isn't looking*

SP: *presses button to stop*

Kowalski: Ugh..

Skipper: What do you want us to do about it?

Cowtails/Private: *slowly walking around the zoo*

SP: You are the toughest unit, are you not? Anyway, Julien go get the stupid penguin and that annoying idiot!

Kowalski: *growl*

* * *

Julien: *goes back to the zoo*

Cowtails: Private it's too quiet...

Private: I don't like it!

Cowtails: Me either...

Julien: *shoves Cowtails and Private into a bag quickly*

Cowtails/Private: AHHHHHH!

Julien: *drags bag to the lair and turns bag upsides down*

Cowtails/Private: *falls out*

Cowtails: OW! HEY!

SP: *unchains Skipper, Bella, Kowalski, and Rico and enters where Cowtails and Private are*

Skipper: What do we do?

Cowtails: *gulp*

SP: You're lucky I let you slip away last time.. You're getting much worse than sticks this time!

Private: *whimpers* You mean...*sees Skipper, Bella, Rico and Kowalski* Why are they here?

Cowtails: *stands close to Private*

SP: To get rid of your stupid existence.

Private: *tears up* K-Kowalski?

Cowtails: *looks scared*

Kowalski: ... *cannot look at Private's face* (Well Skipper must have a plan? But Kowalski has no idea, so he's confused so yep that's my reasoning xD)

Private: *clings to Cowtails and sobs*

Cowtails: *glaring at Kowalski more than anyone else*

Kowalski: *wince*

Cowtails: *turns back to SP* And exactly how do you plan to "get rid of our stupid existence?" *has one arm around Private to make him feel better*

SP: *glares* *shoots dark powers everywhere bring random things to life*

Private/Cowtails: *looks around, afraid*

SP: Prepare to die you bit**es!

Things brought to life: *attacks*

Private: AHHHH! *runs around, dodging everything*

Cowtails: *dodges* *uses powers on some of them* SP! *ducks* Why are you doing this?!

SP: *ignores*

Bella: Wait.. i think i got a idea!

Skipper: What is it?

Cowtails: *by now has gotten a few bruises from some things* *stands in front of Private* Private, if something hits me, you RUN okay?

Private: But what abou-

Cowtails: OKAY?!

Private: Okay...*whimper*

Bella: It has something to do with turning SP back into a BABy.. But I don't know How I'M going to turn her back when she'll probably attack...

Skipper: Kowalski's the smart guy!

Cowtails: *gets hit by something big*

Private: Cowtails! *gets hit by something as well*

Kowalski: But IDK either! *kicks SP on accident*

SP: *smacks into wall and accidentally turns back into a baby* *whines* OUCHHH! *something falls on her head* GHA! *every object drops* Why am I here?

Skipper: *very mad* *starts yelling to explain everything*

Cowtails/Private: *laying in different corners* *unconscious*

SP: *rubbing head*

Kowalski: *pokes cowtails nervously* Cowtails?

Bella: *shaking Private*

Cowtails: *still unconscious*

Private: ? *groans quietly* Am I in heaven? DId I die..?

Bella: Uh... no. You're still alive. Kowalski got SP to normal.. well sort of...

Private: ? But Kowalski..b-betrayed us...and so did you! And Skippah and Rico!

Bella: No we didn't! You could say we were pretending...

SP: *has a sick look on her face*

Bella: *goes over to Cowtails and slaps her* WAKE UP!

Private: *looks at SP with a hurt face*

Cowtails: *sits up* AH! WHAT?! Private did what I told him right?!

Bella: He's sitting right there. *points*

SP: *looks at Private* *suddenly has these flash backs of the EVIL stuff she did* 'UGHHH NOT AGAIN!'

Cowtails: *groans* Private? Why didn't you run?

Private: Because I got hit too!

Cowtails: Are you okay?

Private: NO!

Cowtails: WHy not?

Private: *sniff* I'm confused...I thought they all betrayed us...

Cowtails: SO did I...*looks around confused*

Bella: We were pretending so we could think of something...

SP: *stands up weakly* ouch.. *too sick feeling to even listen to Skipper's explaining*

Private: *slowly walks over to SP* SP?

Cowtails: *stands up, glaring at Kowalski no matter how hurt she is*

SP: *doesn't hear Private* *looking at the ground SUPER confused and guilty* *pawing the floor*

Kowalski: *sad face* oh come on Cowtails, you would actually think I would join the EVIL side?

Private: SP? *touches her shoulder*

Cowtails: *doesn't answer, just glares more*

SP: *looks up with a very sad and sickish look on face*

Kowalski: Why are you glaring at me..?

Private: Are you okay..? You look sick...

Cowtails: It's not about ACTUALLY joining the evil side or not. It's because when Private asked you about it...you wouldn't even look at him! What kind of a brother are you?! *limps out of the lair*

SP: *weak voice* Nooo.. Everything feels wrong...

Private: *picks SP up*

Cowtails: *back in the HQ* *glaring at the wall*

Skipper: *gets everyone back to the HQ*

Private: *small smile to try and comfort SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *downstairs, sitting on her bed* *glaring daggers at the wall*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks into his lab and slowly closes the lab door*

* * *

SP: *stares at Private with a frown*

* * *

Cowtails: *says in Kowalski's mind a bunch of things like "What kind of a brother are you?" "Didn't even look at him.." "Betrayed..." and makes it all echo really creepy*

* * *

Private: What's wrong? It's okay...

* * *

Kowalski: GHA! What is this?! A movie?! *covers head*

* * *

SP: *shakes head since it hurts to talk*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues, less dramatic,"You're a jerk. You didn't even apologize to him...he's heartbroken*

* * *

Private: ? Can't you talk to me?

* * *

Kowalski: *closes eyes tightly*

* * *

SP: It hurts to talk... *whining*

* * *

Cowtails: *he'll never forgive you Kowalski...*

* * *

Private: Then don't talk!

* * *

Kowalski: *screams*

* * *

SP: *cries* You're the one that wanted me too...

* * *

Cowtails: *hears the scream and smiles, satisfied*

* * *

Private: I'm sorry!

* * *

Kowalski: *runs downstairs* WHAT THE HECK?! I don't need you to repeat everything thats going on in my head!

* * *

SP: *sniff* I'm the one that should be sorry..

* * *

Cowtails: *innocent smile* I know. Just making sure you knew. *smile that looks threatening*

* * *

Private: No...it's okay. *small smile*

* * *

Kowalski: I mean come on! I couldn't look at his face!

* * *

SP: *sniff* When will you stop forgiving me- *remembers in the flashback that Kowalski didn't look at Private's face* What a minute...

Private: What?

* * *

Cowtails: Of all people that could do that to Private...It was his own brother! And that hurt him!

* * *

SP: ... Ummm...Kowalski did something.. right?

* * *

Kowalski: i know... *looks away guilty* I just don't think he'll forgive me.. After all you did say it.

* * *

Private: *face suddenly looks sad* Oh...kind of...

* * *

Cowtails: *crosses arms* *pats the bed next to her* Sit down...

* * *

SP: I'm sure he didn't mean too... Sure, I had bad experiences with my brother.. (what do you mean HAD?)

* * *

Kowalski: *sighs and goes over then sits down*

* * *

Private: No...It just really hurt!

* * *

Cowtails: *puts arm around Kowalski* He'll forgive you...he's Private! And he loves you! *smiles*

* * *

SP: I'm sure it did..

* * *

Kowalski: *looks at Cowtails* thats true..

* * *

Private: He wouldn't look at me! *tears up*

* * *

Cowtails: I guess I did get carried away...I'm sorry...*smile*

Kowalski: No it's ok. *heavy sigh* 'I never thought apologizing to Private could be so scary... But It is'

Cowtails: *pushes Kowalski slightly* Come on...

Kowalski: *stands up* Here we go... *slowly walks up stairs*

* * *

SP: *jumps away and walks over to Bella*

Cowtails: *follows smiling* *stands with Bella and SP*

Private: *sitting in his bunk, sniffling*

Kowalski: *gulp* *pokes Private* Private? I'm sorry...

Private: *looks up* *small smile* *huggles Kowalski*

Kowalski: *smiles* *hug*

SP: Awww...

Cowtails: *freaking out like a fangirl* SO CUTE!

SP: *rolls eyes* no need to be a fangirl... Unless if the feathers get messed up.. Then thats adorable cute.

Private: *messes up Kowalski's feathers* :D

Cowtails: NOW can I be a fangirl?! :D

SP: ... Uhh yes.

Kowalski: *rolls eyes smiling* *then he messes up Private's feathers*

Private: :D *cute smile*

Cowtails: *squeal*

SP: SOOO DANG CUTEE!

Cowtails: IKR!

Private: Are you two done now?

SP: ... You ruined the moment...

Private: *giggle*

SP: *sick feeling comes back* I'm going down... *tumbles downstairs*

Private: SP! *goes downstairs quickly*

Cowtails: *gets a call and answers it* Hello?...Daddy?...what do you mean?...okay...I'll meet you there...bye...*hangs up*

Kowalski: hmm?

Cowtails: My dad says he wants me to come to the ice cream shop...he wants me to meet someone...can you guys come with me?

SKipper: Eh, Rico and Kowalski can. *pushes them all out the hatch*

Cowtails: Rude...

Kowalski: GEzz are you sure we fixed him?

Rico: *slap*

Kowalski: I was kidding...

Cowtails: *giggles* (at the ice cream shop)

?: *Comes up, she looks like Cowtails, but she's two years older and has a darker hair color* HI! You're Cowtails! I'm Amber! *shakes her hand*

Cowtails: *confused* Hi...?

Dad: *comes up behind Amber* Gr-

Cowtails: Dad, it's Cowtails...

Dad: Cowtails, this is your older sister. You never met her.

Cowtails: *jaw drops* I have a sister?!

Rico: *jaw drops*

(later after the two got to know each other)

Amber: Dad wants me to live with you and the penguins and your friends...I hope that won't be bad...

Cowtails: Of course not! You can stay with us!

Amber: Thanks lil sis...*ruffles her hair*

Cowtails: *whines* Aw...you're just like Dad...

Rico: *staring at Amber*

Kowalski: *Decides this is the time to be annoying* RICOLIKESAMBERRICOLIKESAMBER!

Rico: *chases him*

Kowalski: AHHH!

Cowtails: *giggles*

Amber: *blushing*

Cowtails: Ohhhh so you like Rico?

Amber: *watching* Maybe a little...

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* *takes Amber back to HQ and shows her around*

Kowalski: *follows quickly*

Rico: *follows also*

Skipper: Now who is THIS?

Cowtails: This is my older sister...she's seventeen...

Amber: Hi!

Cowtails: She's living with us. *gives Skipper the "I'll kill you if you treat her like you treat us" look*

Bella: You have a sister?

Cowtails: apparently.

amber: *nudges her*

Cowtails: DOn't make me. I have powers! *squirts Amber with water*

Amber: HEY! *runs away*

Cowtails: HAHA! *chases* The younger sister has ALL THE POWER!

Amber: *jumps in the pool* HAAHHHHH!

Cowtails: *jumps in after her* :D I'm done now.

amber: Of course you are. *splashes her* *laughing*

Cowtails: *having a war with Amber* KOWALSKI HELP ME!

Amber: What! no fair! Then it would be two to one!

Kowalski: *speeds out* wheres the Emergency?!

Cowtails: *splashing Amber* HELP!

Amber: That is NO fair!

Kowalski: ... *raises brow*

Rico: *appears behind him and pushes kowalski into the water*

Cowtails: *laughs*

Amber: *laughing and blushing*

Cowtails: *still splashing Amber, now with Kowalski*

Amber: AHH! HOW IS TWO TO ONE FAIR?! *laughing

Cowtails: *tackles Amber*

Amber: COWTAILS! *throws her onto the platform*

Cowtails: OOF! Dang...playing every single sport does good to arm strength...

Amber: *climbs onto the platform* YEP. You may have powers, but I have POWER. *does a "flexing my muscles" pose*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Bella: Ugh, bored... *goes into the lab since the radio was in there* *turns it on*

Skipper: *hears music* Cowtails must be dancing again...wait- she's outside...*walks to the lab door*

* * *

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski inside quickly to keep Rico out there*

Amber: *laying on the platform, looking at the sky* *hums to self*

* * *

Bella: *dirty dancing* WOO!

* * *

Rico: *staring at Amber*

* * *

Skipper: *watching* *jaw drops*

* * *

Amber: Oh hey Rico...*blushing*

* * *

Bella: *doesn't notice Skipper*

* * *

Rico: *looks away blushing*

* * *

Skipper: *smirks and walks up behind Bella*

* * *

Amber: *is braver than Cowtails so she's just gonna tell Rico* *sits up* Hey Rico...I wanna tell you something...

* * *

Bella: *still not noticing*

* * *

Rico: hmm?

* * *

Skipper: *grabs Bella around the waist*

* * *

Amber: *deep breath* I like you. LIKE YOU like you...

* * *

Bella: THAAA!

* * *

Rico: *blush* Like you too.


	141. Chapter 141

Skipper: *chuckle* I didn't know you could dance like that...

* * *

Amber: *keeps going* And I know you like Miss Perky- *stops* Wait what?

* * *

Bella: You weren't supposed to see!

* * *

Rico: LIKE YOU. A Lot.

* * *

Skipper: Ah, but I saw anyway.

* * *

Amber: *happy face* Really?

* * *

Bella: *annoyed and embarrassed*

* * *

Rico: *nods, smiling*

* * *

Skipper: Aw don't be embarrassed babe...*kisses Bella*

* * *

Amber: *hugs Rico* :D Awesome! But uh...let's keep this a secret...don't tell anyone yet, okay? *giggle*

~\

SP: *sighs bored*

Private: *sighs also*

* * *

Bella: 'I thought I put a rule for that.. But whatever.'

* * *

Rico: *nod*

* * *

SP: No copying!

* * *

Skipper: *chuckle*

* * *

amber: *goes inside*

Cowtails: Oh hey Amber! *yanks her...Somewhere* Any romance? *squeal*

Amber: *sigh* No Cowtails...geez you're such a little sister...*smile*

Cowtails: *pouts*

* * *

Private: No copying!

* * *

Bella: What are you chuckling about?

* * *

SP: Privy stop it!

* * *

Skipper: You're really cute..

* * *

Private: Don't call me Privy!

~\

Bella: *trying not to blush*

* * *

SP: *smirk* Privy Privy Privy!

* * *

Skipper: *smile*

* * *

Private: *whines* SP!

* * *

Bella: Well anyway now that you saw me dirty dance, you cannot leave this lab til you dirty dance too.

* * *

SP: *whines back, PRIVATE!*

* * *

Skipper: *eyes widen* Uh... *backs toward the door*

* * *

Private: *smirks* I'll call you by your real name...

* * *

Bella: *quickly closes the door* Nu-uh! I'm not letting you leave til you dirty dance. *smirk*

* * *

SP: SP is my real name :/

* * *

Skipper: Fine. *grabs Bella and dirty dances WITH her*

* * *

Amber: *in front of Kowalski and Rico* *has Cowtails in a headlock* Tell me!

Cowtails: I thought you knew already! OWW!

Amber: What is your real name?! Dad never told me!

Cowtails: I'm not saying my real name! OWWW LET GO!

Amber: *stops shaking her, but still has her in the headlock* Not letting you go until you tell me your real name...

Cowtails: *struggles* NEVER!

* * *

Bella: 'ok.. THAT is not what I meant'

* * *

Kowalski: Why is this even important?!

* * *

Skipper: *smirks*

* * *

Cowtails: I"M A NERD! I can't get out of the grip of a female Hercules!

Amber: That's it! *lets her go*

Cowtails: Uh oh...*jumps out the hatch and runs* AHHHH!

Amber: *chases*

* * *

Bella: *blushing madly*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh dear..

* * *

Skipper: *flippers move lower*

* * *

Cowtails: *stops running*

Amber: *tackles her* TELL ME!

Cowtails: Whyyyy? *whines* It's a boy name...

Amber: So?

* * *

Bella: *blushes more*

Skipper: *smirks*

* * *

Cowtails: It's the opposite of clumsiness.

Amber: Grace?

Cowtails: Now add an 'n' at the end of it...

Amber: Gracen is not a guy's name!

Cowtails: *covers her mouth* YES IT IS!

* * *

Bella: *rolls eyes STILL blushing*

Skipper: *lets go* Can I leave now?

* * *

Amber: *gets off Cowtails and helps her up*

Cowtails: Are you done now?

Amber: Nope. *runs around the HQ* COWTAILS' REAL NAME IS GRACEN! COWTAILS' REAL NAME IS GRACEN!

Cowtails: AMBER!

Bella: Ugh Yes.. *pulls Skipper out* *mutters, note to self... dance more privately*

Kowalski: Hate to spoil your fun but we already know that.

Skipper: *hears and laughs*

Cowtails: HA!

Amber: *ruffles her hair* I know.

Cowtails: *whines* Again? Really? Why the hair?

Bella: *annoyed* I'm gonna be paying more attention so don't expect to see more dirty dancing from me.

Cowtails: *runs around and gathers everyone up* I...have an idea!

Skipper: oh no..RUN!

Cowtails: No no it's a fun idea! We should play seven minutes in heaven!

Private: OHHH COOL!

Skipper: And where would the "closet" be exactly?

Cowtails: The lab.

Skipper: Fine...

Bella: If you haven't noticed.. SP is a baby so she can't even play.

Private: Yes she can!

(later)

Cowtails: *after everyone's in a circle and the boys put something in a box* SP goes first! :D

SP: *whines* Do I have toooo?

Cowtails: YEP!

Amber: *rolls eyes* 'I hope I get Rico...'

SP: *closes eyes and reaches in box* I still don't understand How I can even play...

Cowtails: *zaps SP* There. You're temporarily a human. :D

SP: Ohh I wish i could kill you!

Cowtails: *giggle* You pulled out a Lunacorn! *shoves SP and Private in the lab* TIME STARTS NOW!

Private: *blush* Heh...

SP: I still want to kill her.. *glaring at door*

Private: *gulp* *distracts SP by kissing her*

SP: *surprised but kisses back*

Private: *backs SP into the wall* *moves his flipper down her side*

* * *

Cowtails: I wonder what they're doing...*sitting there humming*

Amber: Gracie don't be a perv!

Cowtails: *huff* You can call me by my real name, but if you call me Gracie or Grace again, I'll murder you.

Amber: Geez...violent..

Cowtails: Says the one who had me in a HEADLOCK!

* * *

Private: *kisses down SP's neck and slips his flipper up the back of her shirt*

SP: *blush*

Private: *gets nervous* *pulls SP's shirt off*

SP: *nervous*

Private: *lifts SP's legs and puts them around him* *unclips her bra* (O/O I'm laughing xD)

SP: *blushes more*

Private: *gets hard* *gulp* *grinds against SP to see her reaction*

SP: *moans and blushes hard*

Private: *slips his flipper into SP's jeans*

Cowtails: *knocks* TIME'S UP LOVEBIRDS!

Private: *jumps away* S-Sorry...I think I got too carried away...

SP: It's ok.. *puts bra and shirt back on*

* * *

Cowtails: *opens the door* *drags them out*

Skipper: Why are you in such a rush?

Amber: It's YOUR turn. *smirk*

Cowtails: Oh sh**...

Amber: *puts her hand in the box*

Cowtails: *growls* I can do it myself. *pulls out a wrench* ?

SP: Seriously Kowalski?

Kowalski: *glares at her*

Amber: *pushes Cowtails and Kowalski in the lab* TIME STARTS NOW LOVEBIRDS!

Private: *staring at Amber* She really is just like Cowtails...

Bella: Who goes after Cowtails?

* * *

Kowalski: ... We could've walked in here...

* * *

Amber: YOU go after them. *points at Bella*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing at the awkwardness*

* * *

Bella: O.O I suddenly have to.. Um.. go to the bathroom... *zooms downstairs*

Amber: *catches Bella* Oh no ya don't!

Bella: NOO!

* * *

Kowalski: *gets fed up with the awkwardness* *grabs Cowtails and dips her*

* * *

Amber: YESSS! :D

* * *

Cowtails: *surprised squeal*

* * *

Bella: How could you!

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails*

* * *

Amber: *giggle* Sorry...*sits next to Rico*

Private: *suspicious glance*

* * *

Cowtails: *surprised but kisses back anyway*

* * *

Bella: *huff* I don't want to though.

* * *

Kowalski: *moves his flipper To Cowtails hair and starts moving his flipper through it*

* * *

Amber: *looks at Skipper* I thought you would want to...with him...*smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing*

* * *

Bella: Maybe... *small smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *leaning against the table*

* * *

Skipper: *blushing*

* * *

Kowalski: *moves his flippers down then back up Cowtails shirt*

* * *

Bella: SCORE! I MADE HIM BLUSH!

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing worse*

* * *

Skipper: Not cool!

* * *

Kowalski: *takes Cowtails shirt off*

* * *

SP: HA!

* * *

Cowtails: *shiver* meh...

* * *

Private: *watching Amber and Rico suspiciously* *whispers* SP...does it look like they're...holding hands?

Amber: *was holding Rico's flipper behind her back*

SP: Yes... *not really looking, is too busy writing a story*

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses down Cowtails jawline to her neck*

* * *

Private: *rolls eyes* Nevahmind..

)_

Cowtails: *blushing again*

* * *

SP: *notices* Whatt?

* * *

Kowalski: *moves Cowtails up so she is sitting on the table* *gets hard?*

* * *

Private: Ambah...and Rico...holding flippahs? I said this...two seconds ago?

* * *

Cowtails: *squeak* 'Oh dear...'

* * *

SP: Oh sorry didn't hear you. *goes back to writing*

* * *

Kowalski: *presses himself against Cowtails*

* * *

Private: *still staring*

Amber: Whatcha lookin' at, Privy?

Private: *annoyed* Nothing...

* * *

Cowtails: *Squeal*

* * *

SP: HEY! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM PRIVY! *eyes glow red*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle* *slips a flipper between Cowtails legs and slides it upwards*

* * *

Amber: Whoa...chill, I was just kidding...

* * *

Cowtails: *blushes madly* *leans backwards*

* * *

SP: *eyes go back to normal* good. *goes back to writing again*

* * *

Kowalski: *follows and climbs on top of Cowtails and the table

* * *

Private: *snorts trying not to laugh at Amber's freaked out expression*

amber: I knew she and my sister had powers...and so do their kids..but it's gonna be a WHILE before I get used to that...

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing more*

Kowalski: *grinds his hips against Cowtails hips*

Cowtails: *squeak* *relaxes*

Kowalski: *moves his flipper into Cowtails jeans*

Cowtails: *gasp*

Skipper: *opens the door* TIME'S U- *covers eyes with flipper and backs out of the lab* DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT! *shuts the door*

Kowalski: *gets off Cowtails blushing*

Cowtails: *puts shirt back on* *small smile but her face looks like a tomato*

Kowalski: *smiles and opens door*

Bella: WHY do I have to go next?!

Cowtails: *puts her legs in her sister's lap and lays her head in Kowalski's lap* *bored*

Amber: IDK...

Bella: NM.. give me the dumb box.

Cowtails: *uses the force to float the box her way since she does not want to get up*

Bella: *reaches in box*

Skipper: *hopes she pulls out what he put in there*

Amber: *since Cowtails' feet are in her lap, tickles her foot*

Cowtails: EEP!

Bella: *of course she did pull out what Skipper put in there*

Amber: *pushes them in the lab* :D

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* Amber are you just trying to get rid of people?

Amber: You bet, Grace!

Cowtails: *groans* Again with the name!

* * *

Bella: I COULD'VE WALKED BY MYSELF!

Skipper: *kisses Bella*

* * *

Cowtails: *looks up* Kowalski? Will you sing again?

Amber: *was talking to Rico* *hears and snorts, trying not to laugh*

Kowalski: Shut up Amber.

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

* * *

Bella: *kisses back*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles because she likes this song!*

* * *

Skipper: *backs Bella into the wall* *flippers move lower*

* * *

Kowalski: I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

Oh darling, just take a chance please

You seem quite right for a boy like me

* * *

Bella: *blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush*

* * *

Skipper: *kisses Bella's neck* *flippers move lower*

* * *

Kowalski: Cause I'd like to show you and make you see

That although we're different types

We were meant to be

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

* * *

Bella: *pulls Skipper's head back up and kisses him*

* * *

Cowtails: *smile*

Amber: *staring at Rico the entire time*

* * *

Skipper: *moves flippers back up and takes Bella's shirt off*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh darling, just take a chance please

So I gotta ask you,

I can't be afraid

I gotta take a chance at love

So what do you say

* * *

Bella: *leans her back against the wall*

* * *

Cowtails: *interrupts* I SAY YES!

Amber: Awwwww...

* * *

Skipper: *lifts Bella's legs so they're around him* *moves flipper up Bella's leg to her back*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs* Oh darling, I love you so

Oh darling, just take a chance please

Oh darling, I love you so

Oh darling, just take a chance please

* * *

Bella: *blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle*

* * *

Skipper: *unclips Bella's bra* *gets hard

Bella: *BLUSHES harder*


	142. Chapter 142

Skipper: *presses himself against Bella*

Bella: *blushes even harder* *moans then kisses Skipper*

Skipper: *moves his flipper to the back of Bella's jeans*

Cowtails: *bangs on the door* TIME'S UP!

Cowtails: ANd now it's Amber's turn! *smirks* *shoves her and Rico into the lab* :D (LOL don't worry, Skipper and Bella left xD)

Amber: *blushing*

Rico: *kisses Amber immediately*

Amber: *kisses back*

Rico: *moves his flipper up Amber's shorts* *kisses her neck*

Amber: *moans* *rests her hands on Rico's chest*

Rico: *gets hard*

Amber: *smirks and grinds against Rico*

Rico: *moans then takes Amber's shirt off* *slips her bra off and kisses Amber hungrily*

Amber: *smirks and grinds against him again*

Rico: *runs his flippers over Amber's body*

Amber: *kisses him again*

Rico: *slides his flipper between Amber's legs*

Amber: *blush*

Cowtails: *knocks on the door* TIME IS UP!

Amber: *leaves the lab*

Cowtails: *whispers* Are you dating Rico? *narrows eyes*

Amber: *sigh* Yes...

Cowtails: WWOOOOOO! I CALLED IT! SKIPPER OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!

Skipper: *huff*

Rico: *confused face*

Bella: *laughing*

Amber: You made a BET about whether I was dating Rico?

Cowtails: DUH! You and Rico are perfect together!

Amber: *rolls eyes* Yep. You're MY sister alright... *sits in her lap*

Cowtails: Uh...Amber?

Amber: Hmm?

Cowtails: Having fun there?

Amber: *innocent smile* Yep!

Cowtails: You're heavy...*whines* Get off...

Amber: Nah...

Kowalski: *is not really paying attention around him since he is lost in his thoughts*

Amber: *looking at Kowalski* Does he always do that?

Cowtails: Yep...*snaps fingers in front of his face* YO!

Kowalski: *snaps out of it* ?

Cowtails: You were lost in Kowalski-Land again...

Kowalski: No... I was lost In Cowtails land..

Cowtails: *blush*

Amber: ooohhhh Gracie...

Cowtails: Stop calling me that!

Amber: no thanks.

Cowtails: *growl* I'll make a deal with you.

Amber: *lifts brow* Oh?

Cowtails: If I can beat YOU in basketball, you stop calling me that!

Amber: Pshh fine. Prepare to be called Gracie for the rest of your life.

Cowtails: You forgot...I played basketball too!

Cowtails/Amber: *having a glaring war*

Skipper: Girls knock it off!

Amber: *tackles cowtails*

Kowalski: *holds Cowtails back*

Rico: *holds Amber back*

Skipper: *stands between the girls* COME ON! SP AND BELLA DON'T FIGHT LIKE THIS!

Cowtails/Amber: *kicking and struggling* *both punches Skipper at the same time*

Skipper: OW!

Cowtails: You have strength on your side, but I have training! *slips away from Kowalski* *fight position*

Amber: *rolls eyes and breaks away from Rico* *lunges at her*

Cowtails: *dodges and kicks her legs, tripping her* HA!

Amber: *grabs her foot and pulls her down*

Cowtails: AGH!

Amber: *drags her all the way outside*

Cowtails: OMG IT'S TONY ROMO!

Amber: WHERE?!

Cowtails: *pushes her in the water* :D *points and laughs*

Amber: *grabs her hand and pulls her in*

Cowtails: *sniff* I don't like this...I thought having a sister would be fun...like SP and Bella...

Amber: So did I! *glaring*

Cowtails: *tears start coming out*

Amber: *face softens* Oh don't cry!

Skipper: *watching this along with Rico and Kowalski* O.O

Amber: *hugs Cowtails* Don't cry...I shouldn't have said that...

Cowtails: *sniff*

Amber: *still hugging her* *sigh*

Cowtails: *stops crying* I feel stupid..

Amber: Why?

Cowtails: For crying...

Amber: Hey..even I cry sometimes...*smile*

Cowtails: *giggle* i'd like to see that...

Amber: *pulls her out of the water* Were you snoops watching the whole time? *talking to Skipper Kowalski and Rico*

Skipper: Pretty much.

Cowtails: *stands up* Well now we're wet...

Amber: Wow...really?

Cowtails: *playful shove* I'm gonna go to the park...*starts walking*

Amber: I'm coming with! *walks with her*

Cowtails: *walks around the park with Amber*

Hans: *hops in front of them* It's been too long...heh..

Cowtails: *stands in front of Amber* Too long? I think it's been just long enough. In fact, I would have been FINE if it were even longer.

Hans: I get my revenge! *drops a smoke bomb* *disappears with her and Amber*

Cowtails: *in a cage in Hans' lair*

Hans: *has Amber around the waist* So...tell me...Cowtails...since I nevah do have any more chance...who is dis lovely lady..?

Amber: *freaked out* *struggles*

Cowtails: *grits teeth* My sister...and you better not TOUCH her!

Pika: *of course is trying to find Hans*

Hans: *calls the HQ*

Skipper: HANS!

Hans: Skipper. *smirk* *pulls a lever that puts Cowtails in some sort of glass chamber*

Cowtails: *growl* *bangs on the glass*

Amber: *Hans still has her very tightly around the waist* *wince*

Kowalski/Rico: *glare*

Hans: Dis chamber...will activate a new invention of mine! Sleeping spray...

Cowtails: *scoff* *kicks the glass*

Hans: It makes its victim go into a deep sleep...like a coma...and they can't be woken up. It will keep them alive...but JUST BARELY! UNTIL THEY EVENTUALLY DIE! *laughs and pushes a button*

Chamber: *fills with green smoke*

Cowtails: Oh...AHH! *bangs on glass but all you can see is her hand because of the smoke* *hand slides down*

Amber: Gracie!

Hans: You're next, sister! *shoves Amber in a different chamber*

Kowalski: *faints from horror*

Rico: *growls*

Amber: *collapses*

Hans: Oh...did I mention there is no cure? *laughs insanely*

Amber/Cowtails: *since the chambers are gone, they're just laying on the floor*

Private: *hears the TV upstairs* I wondah what they're watching up there...it sounds scary...

SP: funny... Since when did... HANS?! *runs upstairs* I thought Pika was taking "care" of him...

Skipper: So did I...*slaps Kowalski* WAKE UP!

Hans: *still laughing*

Kowalski: *wakes up* I'm up!

SP: *screams* SHUT UP YOU STUPID MYSTIC SAKEN PUFFIN! I CAN TELL PIKA ON YOU!

Hans: AH! NO! And whatever you do, DO NOT look in Brooklyn. Because I am not there. *hangs up*

Skipper: How stupid can he get?

SP: I'm gonna tell on him anyway!

Skipper: But then we still wouldn't have Cowtails and Amber! Kowalski! Rico! Go get those two! And put Hans out of his misery, I don't care how violent you are.

Kowalski: Alright then.

Rico/Kowalski: *leaves*

* * *

Hans: *dragging Cowtails and Amber through the lair* *throws them in a room and locks the door*

Kowalski/Rico: *goes to Hans lair*

Kowalski: WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID PUFFIN?!

Hans: *fight position* I believe YOU are the stupid ones!

Rico: *fierce growl*

Kowalski: Oh no.. You were stupid enough to take MY wife. *growls*

Hans: *scoff* Vhatever, SHE was even stupider. And the other one! The sister! *laughing* She wasn't even in a cage and she didn't fight back! STUPID, i tell you!

Rico: *hacks out a chainsaw* GRRR...

Kowalski: Now you did it.

Hans: AHHH!

Rico: *beats the heck out of Hans with the chainsaw*

Pika: *comes in* do i want to know why Cowtails and some other girl is in that locked room?

Hans: AAGGGHHHH! PIKAA HEEELPPP!

Pika: *annoyed* What am I going to do with this puffin? *pushes Rico away* Thats enough Rico.. *throws the key at Kowalski* Now I got to lock up my BOYFRIEND AGAIN! *drags Hans away*

Kowalski: *walks over to the door and unlocks it*

Hans: AHHHH!

Cowtails/Amber: *on the floor* *coma...sort of*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails*

Rico: *picks up Amber*

Kowalski/Rico: *run back to HQ*

Skipper: exactly what do we do with these two if they're gonna be like this until they die?

Kowalski: IDK!

SP: *runs to the park and sits in a tree, writing in her notebook* Gezz.. I really need a break from those people...

Skipper: Kowalski's the smart guy. FIX IT!

Kowalski: Ok ok gezz! *goes in his lab*

Skipper: In the meantime...I'll try this. *slaps Cowtails and Amber back and forth* WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!

Bella: *annoyed glance*

Skipper: *still slapping*

Bella: STOP IT! It's not working!

Skipper: I know...I just like slapping!

Cowtails/Amber: *have red marks on their faces*

Bella: *slaps Skipper five times* *huffs then storms downstairs*

Skipper: *shocked* *not because she slapped him, but he has an idea*

Bella: *sitting on her bed* Can HE just not slap? Is that really hard to do?! *huff*

Skipper: Kowalski! Rico! I got it! Hans has a cure! He just didn't tell us about it. *smirk* And WE are gonna steal it.

Kowalski: *comes out* easy enough.

Skipper: Move out! Ignore the slap marks on their faces!

Kowalski: *glares at Skipper*

Rico/Kowalski: *leave the HQ*

Skipper: (at Hans lair) FOUND IT!

Kowalski: Do you have to yell?

Skipper: Yes I do, Kowalski! *hops down holding some kind of glowy purple jar*

Kowalski: no you don't! Now lets go! I do not want my wife to die!

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: *walks out* Don't just stand there people! LETS GO!

Skipper: (back at the HQ) *hands Kowalski the stuff* Here, I don't wanna do it...

Kowalski: What do we exactly do with it?

Skipper: *shrugs*

Kowalski: Hmm. *somehow makes the girls drink it*

Cowtails/Amber: *coughing* *wakes up and looks at each other*

Amber: *rubs head* What happened?

Cowtails; I don't kn-*sees Kowalski and Skipper* AHAHHHHHHH! *clings to Amber*

Kowalski: ?

Amber: *clings to Cowtails as well* DON'T HURT US!

Cowtails: *whimper*

Kowalski: Whoa, we aren't going to hurt you!

Amber: YES YOU ARE!

Cowtails: You're gonna kill us...and do something horrible to our dead bodies! *scared squeak* *hug* AMBER SAVE ME!

Amber: And what am I supposed to do to save you?!

Kowalski: I would never do that! *shudder* That just sounds creepy...

Skipper: What's the matter with you two?!

Cowtails: *starts crying* Amber I don't wanna die...

Amber: WHO DOES?!

SP: *comes in* whats going on?

Amber: AHHH! There's the girl he told us about!

Cowtails: *whimpering and crying like a Private*

SP: ? What..? *super confused*

Amber: Don't hurt us...*squeak*

Skipper: They apparently think we're going to hurt them. Kowalski, what was in that stuff?!

Hans: *somehow appears on the TV and it looks like he's doing it in secret* HA! The so called "Cure" made them think that I am the most amazing person on earth, and that I saved them. They also think YOU are trying to kill them. I made sure to include the boyfriends, that one *points at Amber* thinks he *points at RIco* wants to ra** her and kill her, and that one *points at Cowtails* thinks he wants a live test subject. *points at Kowalski* Good day! *turns off the TV before Pika finds him*

Kowalski: ... I'm finding a way to fix this... *goes in lab*

SP: *facepalm* And I'm getting away from all you weirdos... *goes back to the park*

Cowtails/Amber: *looks at each other*

Skipper: *rolls eyes and goes back to his own thing*

Cowtails/Amber: *stays in the corner, crying*

Bella: *STILL talking to herself about how mad she is at Skipper xD*

Kowalski: hmm.. *thinking*

Skipper: *goes downstairs* Bella what are you doing?

Amber/Cowtails: *were talking about how they needed food*

Amber: you're asking...

Cowtails: Wh—WHy me?

Amber: You're younger!

Cowtails: How does that make sense?!

Amber: *pushes her toward the open lab door* Ask him!

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

Bella: *throws a pillow with a brick in it at Skipper's face*

Skipper: OW! What was that for?!

* * *

Amber: *shoves Cowtails in the lab* ASK! *runs back to the corner*

Cowtails: *standing in the middle of the lab, scared to death*

* * *

Bella: it's a pillow! *huff* It's for your jerkiness!

* * *

Kowalski: *still thinking*

* * *

Skipper: What do you mean?

* * *

Cowtails: *stutters when she speaks* Um...excuse me...tall guy...

(lets say Kowalski got a little offended at that tall comment.)

* * *

Bella: *slaps Skipper* YOU IS WHAT I MEAN! Has there been one time in your life where you haven't slapped someone!

* * *

Cowtails: *backs away* S-s-sorry...*scared whimper*

* * *

Skipper: Eh...not really...

* * *

Kowalski: *turns to Cowtails* So, what did you want? *looks around awkwardly*

* * *

Bella: Of course not. You don't care if it will hurt someone's feelings! YOU'RE JUST A HEARTLESS PENGUIN! *storms past him* *runs outside angrily*

* * *

Cowtails: M-my sister and I haven't eaten in...a long time...she wanted me to ask for f-foodpleasedon'tkillme!

* * *

Skipper: Bella! *follows*

* * *

Kowalski: First of all, I'm not going to kill you. Second of all, the food is in the fridge.

* * *

Bella: *had ran really fast* *was on sitting on the top of the tallest tree*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimpers* Hans says the penguins want to kill us...and that you want a test subject...and that flat headed penguin wants to hurt us...

* * *

Skipper: *trying to find Bella* BELLA! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Kowalski: No... Private wouldn't hurt a fly! And I do not want a test subject...

* * *

Bella: *chooses to not answer*

* * *

Cowtails: HANS TOLD US NOT TO TRUST YOU!

* * *

Skipper: *spots Bella* BELLA! Come down here!

* * *

Kowalski: *just keeps speaking calmly* Hans is the one you shouldn't trust... Why in heck would YOU trust him?

* * *

Bella: NO!

* * *

Cowtails: He saved my sister and I! we were going to die on the streets and he saved us! He told us any penguin would just break our hearts or try to kill us... *sits in the corner of the lab*

* * *

Skipper: YOU'RE GOING TO FALL! Get down here!

* * *

Kowalski: Thats impossible.. I wouldn't kill you.

* * *

Bella: AM NOT! *glare*

* * *

Cowtails: Yes you would... *whimper*

* * *

Skipper: YES YOU ARE! Come down!

* * *

Kowalski: Would not...

* * *

Bella: *hangs upside down on a branch* No I'm not! I'M NOT COMING DOWN!

* * *

Cowtails: *starts crying because she's scared*

* * *

Skipper: BELLA!

Bella: WHAT!

Skipper: Stop that!

* * *

Kowalski: *walks over and hugs Cowtails* Don't cry.. please..

* * *

Bella: NO! I can do whatever I want!

* * *

Cowtails: I don't want to be killed! *cries more and tries to scoot away*

* * *

Skipper: *annoyed groan*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm not going to kill you.. I would NEVER kill you or hurt you...

* * *

Bella: *hangs there for a while until the branch breaks* O.O Whoops...*she falls to the ground* *gets knocked out by the force of the fall*

* * *

Cowtails: *sniff* *is apparently really shy around Kowalski now because she doesn't know him*

* * *

Skipper: BELLA!

Bella: *EVERY single bone is broken*

Skipper: *carefully picks up Bella*

SP: *jumps off a different tree* Do I want to know what happened? *eyes are narrowed*

Skipper: she was being stubborn! *starts carrying her back to HQ*

* * *

Amber: *in the corner staring at Rico*

* * *

Cowtails: *still crying*

* * *

SP: *lifts eyebrow and follows* It does run in my family...

* * *

Kowalski: *still hugging and trying to get Cowtails to stop crying*

* * *

Skipper: OBVIOUSLY!

* * *

Cowtails: *stops crying because she's scared* Wh-Why are you hugging me?

* * *

SP: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: Because I don't like to see you cry.

* * *

Rico: *slowly walks over to Amber*

* * *

Skipper: *lays Bella on her bed and starts trying to help* um...

* * *

Cowtails: B-but I've been told you like seeing us hurt... *sniff*

* * *

Amber: *whimper* Please don't hurt me..

* * *

Bella: *wakes up* OW OW OW! Why does everything hurt? Oh yeah... I.. Fell... Off A tree...

SP: WHY WERE YOU IN A TREE?!

Bella: Um...

* * *

Kowalski: Oh no no, It pains me to see you hurt.

* * *

Rico: no hurt.. *hugs


	143. Chapter 143

Skipper: *ignores SP and tries to help Bella*

* * *

Cowtails: Why would it pain you...? *still in Kowalskis flippers*

* * *

Amber: *gulp* Why are you hugging me? Where is my sister? What did that tall guy do to her?!

* * *

Bella: *growl*

* * *

Kowalski: Cause I don't like it... It hurts me to see you hurt.

* * *

Skipper: *sees Bella's mad face* What? I told you you would fall!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* You're just saying that to get me on your side…

* * *

Bella: Why thank you mr. slapper.

* * *

Kowalski: No I'm not.. I'm telling you the truth…

* * *

Skipper: *sigh* Bella...

* * *

Cowtails: *starts crying again* no...you're not…

* * *

Bella: *snaps* What!

* * *

Kowalski: Yes I am.. PLEASE don't cry…

* * *

Skipper: Im sorry! You don't have to snap at me!

* * *

Cowtails: *stops crying* You really don't want to hurt us...? *suddenly realizes Kowalski still has his flippers around her and blushes*

* * *

Bella: Uh yeah I kinda do. The slapping, the rudeness.. UGH!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles softly* No I don't.. I wouldn't dream of it.

* * *

Skipper: *huff*

* * *

Cowtails: *small smile* I guess you guys aren't that bad…

* * *

Bella: *glaring*

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles bigger* I just hope Rico didn't freak your sister out…

* * *

Skipper: I said I'm sorry. If you don't want to accept it...

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle*

Amber: *still scared* *slowly walks in the lab* *sees her in Kowalskis flippers and gasps*

* * *

Bella: *a panicked expression quickly overcomes face*

* * *

Kowalski: um…

* * *

Skipper: *lifts brow*

* * *

Cowtails: Amber...not now...*still looking at Kowalski*

Amber: *walks out of the lab* R-Rico?

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails*

* * *

Rico: *walks up to Amber and kisses*

* * *

Bella: *sigh* I'm sorry.. I just don't like the slapping.. It hurts people.. I don't like to see people get hurt! It's scary.. *turns head away*

* * *

Cowtails: *shocked but kisses back*

Amber: *scared for a minute*

* * *

Skipper: Im sorry...

Bella: It's fine..

Skipper: *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *suddenly clutches head* GAH!

Amber: *same thing is happening to her*

* * *

Kowalski: Are you ok?!

* * *

Rico: *worried*

* * *

Cowtails: *collapses onto Kowalskis lap* *looking up at him* What happened..? *rubs head*

* * *

Amber: *collapses on the floor* *rubs head*

* * *

Kowalski: Hans is what happened. You thought I was going to hurt you...

* * *

Rico: *helps Amber up*

* * *

Cowtails: why would I do that..?

* * *

Amber: *groans* Rico what happened?

* * *

Kowalski: We thought we found a cure for the coma thingy but it just got that problem..

* * *

Rico: scared... of me.

* * *

Cowtails: Ohhh...so how did you fix it..?

* * *

Amber: ? I wouldn't be scared of you!

* * *

Kowalski: Uh.. Kissed you?

* * *

Rico: Fake cure..

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* *pulls his head down and kisses him*

* * *

Amber: *still confused* 'I'll ask Gracie later..' And what was the REAL cure?

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses back*

* * *

Rico: Kiss..

* * *

Cowtails: *smile*

* * *

Amber: *blushes* Uh huh…

* * *

SP: Yeah.. I'm going to find Private... *walks around HQ trying to find Private*

Private: *is watching the Lunacorns*

SP: Of course you would do this Privy...*snorts, trying not to laugh*

Private: *lost in the TV* :D

SP: ... i'm gonna regret this.. *giggle* I hope Privy doesn't throw me in the pool.. *gets a pail of water and dumps it on Private*

Private: NYAH! SP! *shocked* Oh you're going to pay for that…

SP: uh-huh... sure... *laughs and snorts*

Private: *picks up SP* *takes her outside* :D PAYBACK! *throws her in the water*

SP: *pulls Private in the water* double payback!

Private: *splashes SP*

SP: *splashes back* ha!

Private: *grabs SP's foot and drags her under*

SP: EPP! CHEATER!

Private: *slips flipper around SP's waist* Ha ha...

SP: *pouts* You and I both know that I can't BREATHE underwater!

Private: *moves his flipper a little lower*

SP: *blush*

Private: *has more like a seductive smile than a smile* *kisses SP and moves his flipper lower*

SP: *kisses back while blushing harder*

Private: *moves his flipper up SP's shirt*

SP: *blushing harder*

Private: *makes SP lean against the platform* *moves his flipper lower again*

SP: *Blushing dark red*

Private: *chuckle* *grinds against SP*

SP: *squeals in surprise*

Private: *smiles and does it again*

SP: *blushes EVEN HARDER*

Private: *kisses down SP's neck* *flippers move into her pants*

SP: *squeals again*

Private: *chuckles* *continues*

SP: *smiles shyly*

Private: *whispers in her ear* You're so cute...*smile*

SP: *giggles*

Private: *pulls away* *shy smile* I may have gotten a bit carried away...

SP: No it's fine. *smile*

Private: *helps SP out of the pool* *smile*

Cowtails: *in a swimsuit* *jumps in the pool* :D

SP: And now I'm going to change... *goes in HQ*

Private: *follows*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski come on you slowpoke!

Kowalski: *Comes out* I'm not a slowpoke! *jumps in the water*

Cowtails: Yes you are! I beat you! :D

Kowalski: *splashes*

Cowtails: Hey! *splashes back*

Kowalski: Thats what you get for calling me a slowpoke! *splashes again*

Cowtails: *splashes continuously*

Kowalski: *goes underwater and grabs Cowtails foot, pulling her under*

Cowtails: *cough* Hey!

Kowalski: HA! *slips his flipper around Cowtails waist*

Cowtails: *blush*

Kowalski: *moves his flipper lower*

Cowtails: *blushes more*

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails and moves his flipper lower*

Cowtails: *kisses back* *blushing more*

Kowalski: *moves his flipper up Cowtails swimsuit*

Cowtails: *small squeak*

Kowalski: *makes Cowtails lean against the platform* *moves his flipper lower again*

Cowtails: 'I should've worn more than a swimsuit...' *blushing*

Kowalski: *grinds against Cowtails*

Cowtails: *squeaks*

Kowalski: *chuckles then does it again*

Cowtails: *blushing harder*

Kowalski: *kisses down Cowtails neck*

Cowtails: *quiet moan*

Kowalski: *smiles then continues*

Cowtails: *squeal*

Kowalski: *whispers, You're so adorable..* *smile*

Cowtails: *shy smile*

Kowalski: *pulls away* Heh..

Cowtails: *blushing a lot*

Kowalski: Sorry.. *rubs back of neck while looking up embarrassed*

* * *

SP: Ugh, bored. *teleports... SOMEWHERE*

* * *

Cowtails: It's okay...*giggle* *wraps arms around Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *watching the Lunacorns again*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

Cowtails: *blush* *splashes Kowalski and runs inside*

Kowalski: Hey... *follows*

Cowtails: *changes into dry clothes*

(Two hours later)

SP: *stumbles into the HQ* whoa a little too much extreme…

Private: SP! There you are, where have you been?! And why are you stumbling all ovah the place?

SP: Just a little fun.. Nothing to worry about.

Private: okay then...*confused*

SP: *stumbles downstairs and gets on her bed* *passes out*

Private: *worried*

SP: *mumbling 'sexual stuff in sleep*

* * *

Amber: *playing some sort of game with Cowtails that she learned at school*

Private/Skipper: What the heck kind if game is that?!

Cowtails: Can it talk?

Amber: *slaps her* Nope. Okay...is it alive?

Cowtails: *slaps Amber* Nope.

Kowalski: *quizzical look*

Private: What are you two doing?!

Cowtails: A game Amber taught me...it's like twenty questions...but if you get a question wrong, you get slapped. If you get a question right, you get kissed...and if you guess what it is, the other person chooses what happens to you. Is it an animal?

Amber: Aw man...*quickly kisses her cheek* Um...is it something you could find in the HQ?

Cowtails: *quickly kisses Ambers cheek and wipes her mouth* I don't like this part...

Kowalski: Thats um.. Whats the word i'm looking for?

Skipper: Disturbing?

Cowtails: Is it a puppy?

Amber: *smirk* DING DING DING! And this is what I choose.. *picks her up*

Cowtails: um...

Amber: *dumps her in the pool*

Cowtails: AMBER!

Rico: *laughs*

Kowalski: *nudges Rico in the stomach hard*

Rico: gha! *glares at Kowalski*

Cowtails: Okay...*climbs out of the pool* now you keep going.

Amber: Is it a ray gun?

Cowtails: *shoves Amber in the pool* Correct, sister dearest.

Kowalski: *snorts*

Rico: *steps on his foot*

Kowalski: Ow!

Amber: *gets out* *looks at Kowalski and Rico, then at Cowtails*

Cowtails: *smirk*

Cowtails/Amber: *shoves Kowalski and Rico in the pool*

Kowalski/Rico: Nyah!

Cowtails/Amber: *laughing their heads off* Suckers!

Kowalski/Rico: *pulls Amber and Cowtails into the pool*

Cowtails: AHH!

Amber: NOT COOL!

Kowalski: You pushed us in!

Cowtails: Because you two were being annoying!

Amber: Yeah!

Cowtails/Amber: *talks at the same time* Meanies! *looks at each other*

Cowtails: Oh yeah!

Amber: *high five*

Kowalski: All we did was laugh though.. *whining*

Rico: *looks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: Oh wait... whining can be annoying…

Cowtails/Amber: *smirks at each other, having the same idea* *keeps talking at the same time* Pickles.

Kowalski/Rico: ?

Cowtails/Amber: Fire. Worms. Cute little kittens! *giggles at the same time*

Kowalski: Ok.. Then... *goes inside the HQ*

Rico: *still confused*

Cowtails/Amber: :D We confused them! Booyah! *gets knocked out* AGH! *disappears*

Rico: ?

Cowtails: *wakes up in a cage* ERGH NOT AGAIN!

Amber: *sitting in the corner of the cage* Hey...I've been up for a while now..

Cowtails: Who is it this time?

Amber: Some red lemur...

Cowtails: Clemson..*growls*

* * *

Rico: *runs in HQ* GRABA!

Kowalski: Will you slow down! I can't understand you!

Clemson: *appears on the TV* You may not understand him, but you will understand this! Bring me all your inventions. All your weapons. All your files. Everything you have. Or these two...well, you can guess what will happen. *grabs Cowtails out of the cage* Here's an example. *uses a knife and carves a C on her face*

Amber: HEY! Don't touch my sister, you freakish red mole!

Cowtails: *sniff*

Clemson: *shoves Cowtails in the cage and takes out Amber* Here's another example! *slashes it across Amber's cheek* TA ta.. *turns the TV off*

Kowalski: what does he need all that stuff for?

Skipper: Weapons and inventions? To take over New York! Files? To expose us and get us killed!

* * *

Cowtails: *bangs on the bars* Paws off my sister, Clemson!

Clemson: *moves his paws lower on Amber, just to annoy Cowtails * *shoves Amber in the cage* You better hope those penguins do what I say.

* * *

Kowalski: WHAT DO WE DO THEN?!

Rico: *freaking out*

Skipper: *shrugs* Whatever you did when you got them from Hans?

* * *

Cowtails: (later) *is strapped to some sort of target* I really don't see how this is threatening...it's so cliche.

Clemson: Not when you have bad aim.

Amber: *hanging upside down across the room* What do you mean, bad aim?!

Clemson: *throws a knife*

Cowtails: *knife sticks into her hand* *clamps eyes and mouth shut trying not to scream*

* * *

Kowalski: thats kinda different…

Skipper: Not really. You violently broke in and stole them from Hans, right? Do that this time.

Kowalski: No... Rico beated up Hans with a chainsaw then Pika locked Hans up…

SKipper: exactly! beat up Clemson with a chainsaw!

* * *

Cowtails: *has a knife stuck in her hand, in her stomach, and in her legs* *has several cuts on her face*

Clemson: *has Amber up against the wall doing dirty things*

Kowalski: *drags Rico to Clemson's lair?*

Cowtails: *dizzy because she's losing a lot of blood* D-don't touch...my...sister...

Amber: *crying* Let me go! Stop it! I'm not ready for this!

Rico: *gets in before Kowalski* GRABARGA! *throws Clemson away from Amber and hacks out chainsaw*

Amber: *breathing heavy* G-Gracie?

Cowtails: Hmm?

Amber: *starts trying to unstrap her from the wall*

Cowtails: OW! Ow...ow...OW!

Kowalski: Clemson... Is gonna die...'

Clemson: AHHHHHHH!

Rico: GRABAHA!

Clemson: *runs away*

Cowtails: *still has the knives* Amber please just stop! *frees one hand and rips them out of her skin* *screams*

Amber: *winces* *helps her down* Are you okay..? *has ripped clothes*

Cowtails: I'm...fine...you're the one that got ra...*collapses*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and walks back to HQ*

Amber: *follows, feeling like she's sick*

Cowtails: *barely awake*

Rico: *follows looking at Amber worried*

Amber: *looks like she's about to fall but keeps walking*

Cowtails: Kowalski? ... *still bleeding* *unconscious*

Kowalski: Yes?

Cowtails: *opens one eye* Is Clemson...gone...?

Kowalski: oh yes.. you guys are safe.

Cowtails: Is Amber okay..?

Amber: *comes up behind Kowalski* WHy are you worrying about me?! You're losing so much blood you could die, and you're worried about me?!

Kowalski: Well cause Clemson could've got you... you know...

Rico: O.O

Amber: Yeah but...she's DYING FOR GOD"S SAKE!

Cowtails: I'm not...dying..?

Kowalski: No she's not going to die! *gets to HQ and runs in the lab*

* * *

SP: *looks at clock* Gotta go.. *runs out of HQ to cheat.. AGAIN*

Private: I wondah where she keeps running off to...

* * *

Cowtails: *opens eyes* What on earth...happened...?

Kowalski: Don't you remember?

Cowtails: No..? Should I..? Last thing I remember, Dad told me over the phone he wanted me to meet someone..

Kowalski: *groan* *explains what happened*

Cowtails: *confused* So...I have a sister...and she's dating Rico...*scoff* Good one Kowalski...*walks out of the lab* *sees Amber with Rico* AHH!

Kowalski: *walks out* Told you so…

Cowtails: Okay...I believe you now...*gets a call* Aw now? Really? I gotta go to the studio...and record a LOT of songs...

Kowalski: You better get there then..

* * *

SP: *in a alley making out with some random guy*

* * *

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski to the studio*

Blake: *is there with Toby* You know...you're not here to record something...I want to know if you can write your own songs.

Cowtails: *deadpans* Um...well...sort of...maybe...yeah...

Blake: You can play piano and guitar, correct?

Cowtails: Yeah...

Blake: You'll be fine...*smile* That's all I wanted to talk to you about. You need a new song by the end of the week.

Cowtails: *leaves* HOLY SH**!

* * *

Private: *goes looking for SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes back to HQ* Hmm...what's this? *goes to a random door that's next to her bed* I haven't seen this before..*gets a call*

Blake: Forgot to tell you. I had a little special something put at your home to help your songwriting. *hangs up*

Cowtails: ? Kowalski? Do you have any idea what's in there?

kowalski: *shrugs*

* * *

SP: *still making out with the guy*

Private: *somehow finds them* *jaw drops* SP?!

* * *

Cowtails: *opens the door*

Room: *is a small room with a piano, an acoustic guitar, a bass guitar, and an electric guitar, all the best money can buy* *has soundproof walls and a bunch of sheet music stacked on top of the piano*

Cowtails: *jaw drops*


	144. Chapter 144

SP: *pulls away from guy* ?

Private: *suddenly very angry and very hurt* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

SP: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

Private: Then why are you making out with a random guy in an alley?!

* * *

Cowtails: OMG! *grabs the acoustic guitar and strums in* *puts it back down and plays a few piano keys* THIS IS AWESOME!

* * *

SP: Because I want too!

Private: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO?! YOU"RE MARRIED!

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...did you know about this?! How is that even possible?! :D

* * *

SP: Thats none of your business!

* * *

Kowalski: No i didn't know. *looking around the room*

* * *

Private: *looks really angry* *grabs SP's arm* You're coming home!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits on the piano bench with the guitar* *strums it a couple times*

* * *

SP: NOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! *struggles*

Private: *drags her* YOU'RE COMING HOME!

* * *

(I should say, we are going to pretend Cowtails made these songs xD)Cowtails: *randomly starts a song*

You never enjoy your life

Living inside the box

So afraid of taking chances

How you gonna reach the top?

Rules and regulations

Force you to play it safe

Get rid of all the hesitations

It's time for you to seize the day!

* * *

SP: NO NO NO NO!

Private: *drags her more*

* * *

Cowtails: Instead of just sitting around

And looking down on tomorrow

You gotta let your feet off the ground

The time is now

* * *

SP: LET GO OF ME! *struggles more*

Private: *gets to HQ and drags SP downstairs*

SP: *struggle* LET ME GO!

Private: NO!

SP: LET GO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!

* * *

Kowalski: *was now in his lab* *hears the door lock* O.O *shiver*

* * *

Private: I'M YOUR HUSBAND!

* * *

Cowtails: *still in the music room, messing around*

* * *

SP: *growls* That doesn't mean you control my life!

* * *

Kowalski: 'don't turn around.. Don't-' *turns around to see Lisa* OH GOD.

Lisa: You can't keep me away forever..

Kowalski: *still in shock*

* * *

Private: THAT MEANS YOU DON'T GO MAKE OUT WITH RANDOM GUYS!

* * *

Cowtails: ? Where did Kowalski go...?

* * *

SP: *pushes Private away* IT'S MY LIFE! *gets on bed*

* * *

Lisa: *pins Kowalski to the ground and does dirty things*

Kowalski: GET OFF ME!

* * *

Private: *angry huff* *stomps upstairs*

* * *

Cowtails: *puts down the guitar and goes upstairs* Hey Skipper? Did Kowalski come upstairs?

Skipper: I think so...

* * *

SP: *lays on bed* *gets knocked out and disappears*

* * *

Kowalski: HE-

Lisa: *covers Kowalski's beak and continues being dirty*

* * *

Private: *in his bunk, annoyed*

Cowtails: *shrugs and sits down at the table* *hums*

* * *

Kowalski: *struggles*

Lisa: *one hour later* *knocks kowalski out and unlocks the lab door and walks out smirking*

* * *

SP: *wakes up chained to a wall* Where am i..? I thought I was at the HQ!

?: Shut up you! *slap*

SP: OW! JERK!

?2: Boss... Please, you'll never get your chance if you tick her...

* * *

Private/Skipper/Cowtails: LISA?! *surrounds her*

Cowtails: What are you doing here, bit**?!

Lisa: Coming here to get rid of you...

Kowalski: *stumbles out of lab* meh.. *faints*

Private: *runs over to Kowalski* KOWALSKI! *shakes him*

Cowtails: *death glare* Good luck with that...what did you do to him?!

Kowalski: *wakes up* *groan* Ugh.. what?

Lisa: What i did last time... *smirk*

Private: Are you okay? What happened?!

Cowtails: *curls hands into fists*

Skipper: Now you did it...

Cowtails: *punches Lisa in the face!*

Kowalski: She raped me what else?

Lisa: *smacks into wall* OUCH!

Private: Well...Cowtails doesn't seem to like that...*points at HER*

Cowtails: YEAH OUCH! I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT IF YOU TOUCH MY KOWALSKI!

Skipper: *holding her back*

Kowalski: Oh my...

Lisa: Creepy lady!

cowtails: *growls inhumanly* SKIPPER LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!

Skipper: I know she deserves bad...but she does NOT deserve me letting you go!

Cowtails: SKIPPER! *kicking and struggling *

Lisa: AND I'm outta here! *races out*

Cowtails: *calms down a little* I COULD HAVE TURNED HER INTO A PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR!

Skipper: Exactly why I didn't let go of you! *lets her go*

Cowtails: *punches the wall so hard it cracks*

Kowalski: Cowtails.. it's fine.. She's gone.. *groan*

Cowtails: IT IS NOT FINE! IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN I'M GONNA-

Skipper: *covers her mouth* Privates present!

Kowalski: I doubt she'll come back..

Cowtails: *calms down* And she did...what she did LAST time?

Kowalski: This isn't the first time she has raped me..

Cowtails: *growls at the word rape* She didn't do anything else did she? She didn't hurt you?

Kowalski: No, I am not hurt. I am FINE.

Cowtails: *sits at the table and bangs her head on the concrete* I. Still. Want. To. Kill. Her.

Kowalski: *sigh*

Cowtails: *hugs Kowalski* I should have found you before it happened...

Private: *looking around* SP?

Kowalski: It's fine..

* * *

SP: *had been fed lies* *trembling in terror*

?2: *unchains her* Now come on.. *grabs her hand and drags her to a bedroom*

SP: Who are you any-anyway?

?2: It's lucas. And you'll be safe here..

SP: I hope so.. *whimper*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes downstairs* *goes into music room*

* * *

Private: *looking around outside*

Kowalski: *goes back into lab* Ugh...

Skipper: *watching TV again*

* * *

Cowtails: *playing her guitar in the music room*

* * *

Private: *starts to freak out*

* * *

Lisa: *somehow stuck into the lab*

Kowalski: OH SH-

Lisa: *pins him and does dirty things again*

Kowalski: Nyah!

Cowtails: *heard something* *tries to open the door but it's locked* HEY!

Kowalski: HELP!

Lisa: *covers his beak*

Cowtails: *heard the scream* KOWALSKI!

* * *

Kowalski: *struggles*

Lisa: *continues*

* * *

Cowtails: *bangs on the door* HELP! LET ME OUT!

Skipper: *for some reason opens the door*

Cowtails: *runs to the lab and bangs on the door * KOWALSKI SAY SOMETHING!

Kowalski: MEFFF!

Lisa: Uh oh...

Cowtails: OPEN THIS DOOR! *bangs on it*

Lisa: *continues*

cowtails: *breaks down the door* DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON THE FIRST TIME?!

Lisa: *jumps off Kowalski*

Kowalski: *passed out on the floor*

Cowtails: I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Lisa: I NEVER WILL STAY AWAY! HE WILL BE MINE!

Cowtails: HE'S MY HUSBAND! *shakes Kowalski* Kowalski! Wake up!

Lisa: *growls*

Kowalski: *wakes up* URg... That bit** just doesn't know when to give up...

Cowtails: I KNOW! *growl* *starts going toward Lisa*

Lisa: *fighting position*

Cowtails: *eyes turn black* *grabs Lisa by the throat*

Lisa: 'Didn't see that coming..' *struggle*

Cowtails: *talking dangerously calm* If you ever...touch Kowalski again...I'll make you wish you had never been born...*leans closer* Understand..?

Lisa: Y-yes...

Cowtails: *yells freakishly loud* DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Lisa: YES! *struggles*

Cowtails: NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY KOWALSKI! *throws her out the hatch*

Lisa: NYAH!

Kowalski: *heavy breathing*

Cowtails: *helps Kowalski up* YOU need to go lay down...

kowalski: *stumbles to his bunk* wait.. wheres Private...? What if Lisa gets him and puts him in a cage again?!

Cowtails: Didn't think about that...OH SH**! He's OUTSIDE! Looking for SP! WHERE LISA IS!

Kowalski: Oh no.. *gets so worried he passes out*

Cowtails: *slap* WAKE UP! *goes outside* PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU?! SOUND OFF!

Kowalski: *follows* PLEASE be ok.. PRIVATE!

Private: *hanging in a cage in the park* HELP!

cowtails: PRIVATE!

Kowalski: STUPID Lisa! *runs to the park*

Private: HELP ME BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!

cowtails: *starts climbing up the tree the cage is hanging from*

Kowalski: Grr. i wish I could just tear that lisa apart then throw her in a- *goes on what he wish he could do to Lisa*

Private: *looks like he's going to puke*

Cowtails: Kowalski! Private's present,enough with the gore! *climbs onto the branch* Why does it have to be a thin branch..? *balances like she's on a tightrope* *tries walking slowly*

Kowalski: Oh right.. Sorry Private...

Private: Are you sure you can walk on this branch Cowtails..? It's awful thin...

Cowtails: Y-yeah...*takes another small step* *branch cracks a little* If I can get all the way to the end...*gulp*

Kowalski: *worried glance*

Private: Cowtails you can't do it! Get back!

Branch: *cracks more*

cowtails: *slips* *hangs onto the branch with one hand* *irritated noise* *starts scooting along the branch*

Branch: *cracks more*

Cowtails: *falls on the ground* OWW! Well played Lisa...

Private: Um...*points behind them*

Lisa: You didn't think i would actually leave did you? *small smirk*

Kowalski: *growl*

Cowtails: I swear you...let Private go...

Private: Oh dear..it's about to get real ugly real fast...*covers eyes*

Lisa: Eh no.

Kowalski: WHY THE HECK NOT!? *looks like he's ready to kill Lisa in two seconds*

Cowtails: *growl* *sees a vicious looking badger under the cage, which is now starting to slip because of the broken branch*

Private: AHHH! NOT A BADGAH! AHHH!

Cowtails: PRIVATE! HANG ON!

Private: *whimper*

Kowalski: YOU'RE JUST PLAIN EVIL!

Cowtails: *tries to chase the badger away*

Badger: *bites her arm and shakes her around like a chew toy*

Cowtails: AHHHH!

Kowalski: *kicks Badger* GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ANIMAL!

Private: *cage falls* AHHHHH!

Cowtails: *epicly uses the force to throw a hairpin at him quickly*

Private: *picks the lock and jumps out* AHHH!

Cowtails: *catches Private* Don't worry you're fine...

Kowalski: *kicks and punches the Badger away*

Private: *hides his eyes, scared to death* *hugs Cowtails*

Cowtails: *sigh* Private, you're okay...

Lisa: *had ran off*

Kowalski: *walks over*

Cowtails: *mouths* He's scared to death...

Private: *whimpering and clinging to her* B-b-badgah...

Kowalski: it's ok Private.. the Badger is gone..

Private: It w-was scary...*doesn't let go of her*

Cowtails: *sigh* *starts walking*

Private: *walks, still clinging to her*

Cowtails: Private, if you let go of me, we'll help you find SP. Okay? *smile*

Private: *lets go* YAY!

Kowalski: SP is gone? I don't see why we can't check the Surveillance.

Cowtails: That's a good idea...(later) Okay, someone took her. Took her WHERE?

Private: *freaking out and clinging to Kowalski* I DON'T KNOW!

Kowalski: How are we supposed to know?

* * *

SP: *sitting boredly on the floor*

Lucas: *comes in* SP?

SP: Yes?

Lucas: there are birds on your arm.

SP: Oh, I know. They only peck if you get them mad.

Lucas: anyway, do you want to watch TV?

SP: There's a TV?

Lucas: Uh yeah, Right there. *points*

SP: COOL!

(Later)

Cowtails: How do we get in..?

Kowalski: Man they are determined to keep her here.. There's a handprint code thingy...

* * *

Boss: *comes in the room*

SP: Where's Lucas?

Boss: somewhere.. *smirk* *is starting to tear her clothes off*

SP: *faints*

Boss: There's always fucking in s-

Lucas: *comes in* No! I think there's something wrong.. *picks SP up and lays her in a bed* I don't think she's human.

* * *

Private: Well even though Cowtails has a hand..she doesn't have the right hand!

Cowtails: *punches the thing, breaking it* HA!

Kowalski: Or we could do that...

Cowtails: *sticks tongue out* *door opens*

Cowtails/Private: *walks in* SP! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Lucas: Maybe we should give her back?

Boss: NO! I haven't fu**ed her yet!

Cowtails/Private: *follows the sounds*

Cowtails: *busts the door down* SP!

Private: GIVE HER BACK!

Boss: Oh no you don't! She's staying right here til I get my pleasure!

Private: Pleas-? Ohhh...EW! She's my wife, get away from her!

Cowtails: *sneaks over and shakes SP while Private distracts them* SP? SP!

SP: *doesn't wake up* *groans*

Boss: Now hold on a sec.. Why is this penguin talking?

Cowtails: SP!

Private: I TALK BECAUSE I WANT TO!

Cowtails: KOWALSKI HELP!

Kowalski: *runs over* What?

Lucas: TAKE HER AND GO! *fights his boss*

Cowtails: *picks up SP and runs*

Kowalski: *follows*

Private: *when they're at the HQ, shakes SP*

Cowtails: SP, wake up!

SP: *opens eyes slowly* Meh... *eyes widen in fear* AHHHH! I SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!

Private: What do you mean SP?

Cowtails: She's acting afraid...

SP: *runs around the HQ* AHHH! NOW THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME WITH THOSE CRAZY OTHER KILLERS! HELP! *falls to the ground* Oww...

Private: *picks SP up* Are you alright..?

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski confused* Killers..?

SP: AHHHH! DON'T RAPE ME!

Kowalski: I'm confused as much you are...

Private: Rape you? I'm not going to rape you...

Cowtails: She's afraid...VERY afraid...hmmm...

SP: OH YES YOU ARE!

Private: No I'm not!

SP: YES YOU ARE! NOW PUT ME DOWN! *screaming her head off*

Private: *quickly puts SP down*

Cowtails: *staring with a thinking look on her face*

Skipper: Stop looking at her like that, you'll freak her out even more..

SP: WHAT THE MYSTIC ARE YOU DOING?! THINKING OF WAYS TO KILL ME?!

Cowtails: *snaps out of it* What-? No! You're my best friend, why would I do that?!

SP: Cause you lied to me! Lucas told me so! YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME! *cowers in a corner*

Cowtails: You mean Lucas, the guy who KIDNAPPED you and whose boss wants to rape you? You trust HIM over US?

SP: He protected me from that guy that wants to rape me! YOU guys just want to kill me! *runs outside and two golf balls hit her in the eyes* *screams* *falls on her bottom and covers eyes in pain* URG!

Private: *rushes outside* SP!

SP: My eyes! THEY HURT! *cries but the tears looked more red then it's natural color*

Private: What happened?! *picks SP up and carries her inside*

SP: GOLF BALLS! *hisses in pain*

Private: Julien...*irritated groan* Is there anything I can do?

Joe: *comes upstairs* What the.. Heck happened to SP?!

SP: My eyes hurttt!

Joe: Ok now thats just not good.

Cowtails: She thinks we want to kill her...

Private: And then she got hit in the eyes with golf balls..

Joe: *facepalm* She is blind. And I can't really do anything about the scared issues.. *takes SP from Private and goes downstairs* *sets her on her bed* *uncovers her eyes*

SP: HEY!

Joe: *wraps a bandage over her eyes*

SP: I guess thats a little better..

Private: *standing there* is she going to be okay..?

Joe: IDK.. I have no idea how long she'll be blind... *walks away*

SP: *frowning*

Private: Well that isn't good...

SP: *moving head around, SCARED that someone is going to kill her since she won't be able to fight back if she can't see*

Private: SP it's okay...*wraps flippers around her*

* * *

Cowtails: *in the lab with Kowalski* *perfectly fine, then all of a sudden grabs her head* Agh! *collapses to the ground*

* * *

SP: *freezes*

* * *

Kowalski: *eyes widen* Ar..Are you ok?

* * *

Private: You don't have to freeze up, I'm not going to hurt you...

* * *

Cowtails: *whines in pain* N-no...*hands start changing into paws*

* * *

SP: Y-yes you a-are.. L-L-Lucas said so...

* * *

Kowalski: what the heck? Your hands are changing!

* * *

Private: You've known me...been MARRIED to me...a lot longer than you've known Lucas. And you STILL trust him MORE than me..?

* * *

Cowtails: *flash of light* *is an adorable little bitty kitten that's the color brown (I think)* Meerroow?

* * *

SP: IDK how to trust ANY of you..

* * *

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails up* YOU'RE SO FREAKING CUTE! :D

* * *

Private: *sigh* What should I do...to prove that you can trust me..?

* * *

Cowtails: *sounds whiny* Meeooowww...*annoyed face*


	145. Chapter 145

SP: *shrugs*

* * *

Kowalski: I'm sorry.. You have a little bit of adorableness everywhere and I can't speak cat.

* * *

Private: *sigh* You can trust me...and if you want, you can take a nap or something now that you're on your bed...you need it anyway after that..

* * *

Cowtails: *whines again* Mrrooowwww!

* * *

SP: How do I know you won't rape me in my sleep?

* * *

Kowalski: I still can't speak your language Cowtails.

* * *

Private: You have my word.

* * *

Cowtails: *annoyed look* *looks Kowalski in the eye* I can talk you know.

* * *

SP: And how am I supposed to lay down If I can't see?

* * *

Kowalski: Then why were you meowing..?

* * *

Private: Here...*picks SP up again and lays her down* There..

* * *

Cowtails: I'm a cat...I can't help Meeeeerrroowwww! See there it is. You COULD put me down...*by nature rubs cheek against Kowalski* Never mind..

* * *

SP: *cautiously goes to sleep*

* * *

Kowalski: YOU ARE SO DANG CUTE!

* * *

Private: *sighs and goes upstairs*

* * *

Cowtails: *starts purring* What the-?

Kowalski: Sooo cute!

Cowtails: I'm not cute! Meeeeoowwwwww...DANG this kitten behavior...

Private: *opens the lab door* *gasp* Kowalski where did that kitten come from?

Cowtails: *huff*

Private: *scratches under her chin*

Cowtails: *can't help it and purrs* :D

Kowalski: This kitten is Cowtails.

Cowtails: *rolls over in Kowalski's flippers* *rolls around*

Private: Cowtails? How did she become a kitten?

Kowalski: IDK...

Cowtails: I think I can morph...into a kitten...

Skipper: *appears out of nowhere* Well then you can be useful in a new mission that I need!

Cowtails: ?

Skipper: Alice keeps forgetting to feed the chameleons...again...we need to get them some food. And while Alice is locking up, me, Kowalski and Rico can get to the storage room and get them some food.

Private: And me?

Skipper: You stay here with SP. Move out men!

Cowtails: *hiss*

Skipper: And..cat...

Cowtails: And what exactly am I supposed to do?

Skipper: Just...be cute. *puts her where Alice is about to walk and heads off to the storage room with Kowalski and Rico*

Cowtails: *gulp*

Alice: *sees her* What the-?

Cowtails: *tilts head* *big eyes* mew...

Alice: Oh a kitten! My niece wants a kitten for her birthday! maybe I should...Yeah. *picks her up* You're coming home with me! I'll name you...Brownie. Because of your fur!

Cowtails: *gulp* mew...

Alice: *takes her out of the zoo and locks the gates*

(later at Alice's niece's house all the way across Manhattan)

Alice: *hands her to her niece, who looks JUST LIKE HER AHHH!* Happy Birthday Krysti! Her name is Brownie!

Krysti: *is seven* *squeals loudly in her ear* A kitty!

* * *

Skipper: (after the mission is done) Hey...where's Cowtails?

Kowalski: *glares at Skipper* Really? It's obvious. She got taken again. And this time, it''s the zoo keeper.

Skipper: I feel like this is my fault...

(a few days later)

Cowtails: *hasn't talked, eaten normal food in five days* Meeeoowww...'When am I going to be found?!'

Krysti: *has dressed her up, put bows in her fur and done all sorts of stuff* *is being tucked in by her mom*

Cowtails: *has a couple pink bows still on her head* *curls up at the foot of the bed* Mrrew...*goes to sleep*

* * *

SP: *wakes up* My eyes sting... *twitches*

Private: I'm sorry...

Joe: *comes downstairs with some stuff thats meant to clean SP's eyes*

Private: Oh dear...

Joe: What?

Private: She's not going to like that...

* * *

Skipper: Kowalski it's been five days...I think we should give up looking for her..*tired*

* * *

Joe: Of course not. It will hurt.

SP: I'm not having anything that hurts!

Joe: You don't even know what it is..

SP: Um..

* * *

Kowalski: HECK NO!

* * *

Private: I'm not watching..*covers eyes*

* * *

Skipper: We've looked everywhere!

* * *

Cowtails: (next day) *gets woken up by Krysti grabbing her off the bed and carrying her weird* Merrreeeeooww!

Krysti: *puts more bows all over her* :D *puts a doll dress on her*

Cowtails: Meeeoow...'I've never been so humiliated...'

* * *

Private: *slowly reaches over and holds SP's hand* :)

* * *

Skipper: *gets to a neighborhood, and looks in the back window of the first house* OH gosh...found her...and it looks like her owner is having a sleepover...

* * *

Cowtails: *running away from a bunch of seven year old girls* MEEEOOW!

One of them: *catches her tail*

Cowtails: *hiss*

Same girl: :D *picks her up* We're gonna give you a makeover!

Cowtails: *kitty whimper*

Kowalski: Oh god, what do we do?

* * *

SP: *looks around rapidly though she can't see*

* * *

Skipper: Use excessive force! Go in there and steal her!

* * *

Private: relax, it's just me...

* * *

Kowalski: Ok.. *breaks window and jumps in*

* * *

SP: *slightly relaxes*

* * *

Cowtails: *glaring at the kid who's holding her upside down* *hiss*

Kid: *drops her on her head after putting more bows and sparkles on her*

Cowtails: MROW!

_—-

Private: *small smile* *wraps flipper around SP's shoulder slowly*

* * *

Kowalski: Now thats no way to treat a adorable cat! *sneaking over*

* * *

SP: *freezes*

* * *

Cowtails: *hides in the closet* *small whimper* I need food...

* * *

Private: It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..

* * *

Kowalski: *opens closet* Cowtails?

* * *

SP: *relaxes a little*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski? *slowly pads over to Kowalski*

* * *

Private: See? It's fine...*smile*

* * *

Kowalski: Yes.. and I don't want to know why you have all these bows and glitter.

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep slowly*

* * *

Cowtails: Stupid seven year old girls...get them off! *paws at Kowalski's foot*

* * *

Private: *smile* *keeps his arm around SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *takes all the bows off*

cowtails: Ugh...I need food...please let's go...*sneaks over to the window and hops out*

Skipper: *catches her and puts her on the ground*

Cowtails: *Starts walking*

Kowalski: *follows*

Cowtails: *sees a butterfly* O.O :D *follows it* *jumps after it and paws at it like a cat would*

Kowalski: More cuteness. *laughs*

Cowtails: *chases the butterfly* Come here you! *gets splashed by some taxi driving through a puddle* *hiss* *runs back to Kowalski* I'm c-c-cold!

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and walks back to HQ*

Cowtails: *gets in Skipper's bunk and shakes until she's dry*

Skipper: HEY!

Cowtails: *then gets in Kowalski's bunk and curls up* *falls asleep*

Kowalski: HAHA!

Skipper: *asleep in his bunk, even though it's wet now*

Cowtails: *sleeping on Kowalski's stomach*

Kowalski: *goes to sleep, smiling*

Cowtails: *twitches* *stretches out* *stands up* Aw man... *paws at Kowalski's beak where his nose would be* Wake up...Mrrreeoowe...

Kowalski: *groan* Why?

Cowtails: I'm hungry...*whines*

Kowalski: But I don't think we have cat food...

cowtails: *whines again* Never mind...*rubs against him again and purrs*

Kowalski: *smiling* You're so adorable.

Cowtails: *sigh* Sure whatever...*purrs* *curls up right next to Kowalskis head* *yawn*

Kowalski: *goes back to sleep*

Cowtails: *uses tail to grab Kowalskis flipper* *wraps it around her and goes to sleep smiling*

Cowtails: *wakes up nose to beak with Kowalski, and his flipper is still around her waist* *wide eyes* um...'I must have somehow turned human again...'

Kowalski: *wakes up* O/O

Cowtails: Um...you can let go of me...*blushing bad*

Kowalski: Eh... No.

* * *

SP: *wakes up* My eyes sting again...

* * *

Cowtails: Why not...? *blushing still*

* * *

Private: *wakes up* um...What should I do...?

* * *

Kowalski: Because I don't want to.

* * *

SP: *squirms* IDK.. I just want them to stop stinging!

* * *

Cowtails: *whining noise* This is embarrassing...*closes eyes* But comfortable...

* * *

Private: *gets a random idea* *kisses her cheek* Does THAT make it feel bettah..?

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

SP: *blush* Nooo... *whining* My eyes hurt not my cheek...

* * *

Cowtails: *wraps arms around Kowalski* Kowalski...? I'm boooooored...

* * *

Private: *chuckles* *kisses SP's forehead* What about that...?

* * *

Kowalski: IDK what to do about it.

* * *

SP: *blushes more* NOOO...

* * *

Cowtails: *devious smirk* *kisses Kowalski*

* * *

Private: *kisses SP*

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses back*

* * *

SP: *doesn't know he is kissing her* *confused*

* * *

Cowtails: *pulls away quickly* Can we go to the park..?

* * *

Private: *gets a bit carried away*

* * *

Kowalski: Sure. *picks up Cowtails and carries her out bridal style*

* * *

SP: *getting more confused*

* * *

cowtails: *blush* You didn't have to carry me...

* * *

Private: *pulls away* Sorry...

* * *

Kowalski: But i want too...

* * *

SP: Sorry for what?

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* Fine...*sees an ice cream stand* *slowly looks back at Kowalski*

* * *

Private: Kissing you...?

* * *

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails down* let me guess.. You want ice cream?

* * *

SP: *blushes wildly and hides face with the covers*

* * *

Cowtails: *puppy face* Please?

* * *

Private: *chuckles and pulls the covers off SP's face*

* * *

Kowalski: *laughs and gets Cowtails Ice Cream*

* * *

SP: *still blushing wildly*

* * *

Cowtails: *eats the ice cream* :D

* * *

Private: It's okay...

SP: *NOW her eyes are hurting even worse* N-No. It's not.. My eyes hurt..

Private: *starts getting worried* What do I do?!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits in a tree* *finishes her ice cream*

* * *

SP: IDK! *starts crying* I JUST WANT IT TO STOP HURTING!

Private: *wraps flippers around SP* Heeeey it's going to be okay!

SP: No it's not... *sob*

Private: Yes it will! ...You're not going to like this...*gets out the stuff to clean SP's eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: Hey Kowalski! Hurry up! *climbs higher*

* * *

Private: *cleans SP's eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: *hanging upside down* :D *swings*

* * *

SP: *winces*

Private: *puts the bandages back on* Bettah?

* * *

Cowtails: *still hanging upside down* Hey Kowalski! Look at me! *swings* :D

* * *

SP: *nods*

* * *

Kowalski: Just don't fall off!

* * *

Private: *wraps flipper around SP again* :)

* * *

Cowtails: I'm not gonna fa-*branch cracks* Um...*reaches down to the next branch, doing a handstand on it* Yeah, I'm getting off that one..

* * *

SP: *bored* I wish I wasn't blind...

Private: I wish you weren't blind eithah...

* * *

Cowtails: *hides in the leaves of the tree* :D

* * *

SP: *pokes Private*

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtails? where'd you go?

* * *

Private: hey! *chuckles*

* * *

Cowtails: *quiet giggle*

* * *

SP: *keeps poking*

* * *

Kowalski: *climbs higher* Cowtails? Where are you?

* * *

Private: *Squirms* Stop it...

* * *

Cowtails: *moves a little higher in the leaves*

* * *

SP: But I'm bored..

Private: It tickles!

SP: But I'm BORED. *continues poking*

Private: *small squeal* Stop!

* * *

Cowtails: *falls out of the leaves into Kowalski's flippers* Dang it!

* * *

SP: No. *keeps at it*

* * *

Kowalski: And what were you doing up there?

* * *

Private: *falls over laughing*

* * *

Cowtails: Um...hiding? *innocent smile*

* * *

SP: *pouts* *tries to get down to poke but failed and fell ontop of Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *rolls eyes while smiling*

* * *

Private: O.O *blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* *sees a large beam of light come from the sky* What the-? IS that-?

Helicopter: *brings down a giant lightbulb with the word Invexpo on it*

* * *

SP: Um.. What happened?

* * *

Kowalski: *he stares then goes crazy* INVEXPO! AND I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK ANY OF MY BODY PARTS THIS TIME! :D :D

* * *

Private: You're on top of me...

* * *

Cowtails: OMG...Invexpo...like when you were trapped in the baby nursery and went insane..? *tries not to laugh*

* * *

SP: *blushes wildly*

* * *

Kowalski: That was embarrassing...

* * *

Private: *puts flipper around SP's waist* But that's okay...

* * *

Cowtails: xD It was hilarious...try not to break anything this time...because I don't wanna go alone! :D

* * *

SP: *still blushing*

* * *

Kowalski: Don't worry. I won't!

* * *

Private: *moves flipper a little lower*

* * *

Cowtails: You better not!

* * *

SP: *blushing more*

* * *

Kowalski: AS long as I don't work on a invention.. I'll be fine..

* * *

Private: *smile* *moves flipper even lower*

* * *

Cowtails: Yeah...

* * *

SP: *blushes harder*

* * *

Kowalski: *accidentally lets go of the tree* Whoops... *falls out of the tree*

* * *

Private: *chuckle* *kisses SP*

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski! *sees a big truck coming, full of INvexpo stuff* Uh oh...

Truck: *backs over Kowalski after he attempted to move out of the way* *moves to another spot*

Cowtails: Oh geez...


	146. Chapter 146

SP: *face is as red as a tomato*

* * *

Kowalski: OWW!

* * *

Private: *moves his flipper up again*

* * *

(let's just say later, he's in the zoo vets, and he's about to be put in the nursery)

Doc: *sets him on the table* Now, just let me go get the stuff for a cast. You seem to have broken most of your lower body...*leaves the room*

Cowtails: *hops into the room through the window* Are you okay?!

* * *

SP: *blushes more*

* * *

Kowalski: Apparently not, according to the doctor... *huff*

* * *

Private: *puts his flipper up SP's shirt* :D

* * *

Cowtails: Heh...*tries not to mention INvexpo* Well...that stinks...

* * *

SP: *blushing as hard as she can*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh yes it stinks. I don't want to go to the baby nursery!

* * *

Private: *kisses her again*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle*

Doc: *comes back in*

Cowtails: *hides*

DOc: *puts the cast on Kowalski* Say little fellow, didn't this happen to you before? *chuckle* *takes him to the baby nursery* *puts him in the little wheelchair and puts a tray of fish in there* YOu got hurt a bit worse than last time...I think you may need to stay fifty days instead of thirty. *leaves*

Cowtails: *shows up by the window*

* * *

SP: *doesn't know what to do*

* * *

Kowalski: FIFTY!? THATS WORSE!

* * *

Private: *stops being dirty* Sorry I got...carried away...

* * *

Cowtails: I'm sorry Kowalski...try not to think about it...

* * *

SP: It's ok..

* * *

Kowalski: Too late! I'm already thinking about it!

* * *

Private: *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* Now what do I do?

Julien: I'll go with you!

Cowtails: WHen did you get here?!

Julien: When I heard of sciencey things! That is my thing, right?

Cowtails: *bored look* No.

Julien: Eh, I'm coming anyway.

Cowtails: *huff* Fine...you can come...just DON'T destroy anything, okay..?

* * *

SP: *tries to get off Private but she has no Idea where she's going*

Private: Um..here...*sets SP back on the bed*

* * *

Cowtails: Bye Kowalski!

( a few minutes later)

Cowtails/Julien: *on one of those hoverboard things* WOOO!

Julien: *holding her waist, since he's behind her* *flirty look*

Cowtails: THIS THING IS AWESOME!

* * *

SP: Thanks.. I must look weird with this bandage over my eyes...

Private: You don't look weird!

* * *

Cowtails: THis is epic! *rides the thing over by Kowalski's nursery* Look at me! :D

Julien: *still holding her* :D Who knew sciencey things could be fun!

Kowalski: *is talking to the wall*

Cowtails: *rides away* WOO! *crashes into a tree* :D *hops down*

Julien: *hops after her*

Cowtails: *goes back to the Invexpo part of the park and looks at more stuff* Whoa..check this out!

(later)

Cowtails/Julien: *comes back laughing like they just had a date* *goes over to the nursery*

Cowtails: *has a ray gun* :D Kowalski look at this! *shoots the ray gun at a cricket nearby*

Cricket: *disappears* *reappears on Mars* O.O

Cowtails: *keeps talking about everything that she saw* :D

Kowalski: *looking at Cowtails*

Cowtails: *stops* You're not TOO upset about this...are you..?

* * *

Private: I wish you could watch TV with me...

* * *

Kowalski: no.. it's just... *eye twitch* I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR FREAKING FIFTY DAYS!

* * *

SP: except that I can't see.. Kinda.. Theres this white blurry thingy.. What the heck is it?

* * *

Cowtails: Okay...*leaves*

* * *

Private: Probably the bandage around your eyes? *takes the bandage off*

* * *

Kowalski: *wheels around* AHHHH! *doing all the stuff from the episode where he went insane*

* * *

SP: Now I see a blurry black and white, plus Gha.. Lets just say penguin colors.

* * *

Cowtails: *watching, on surveillance back at the HQ* O.O Poor Kowalski..

Skipper: This is sad.

* * *

Private: That would be me.

SP: Oh. Everything is just blurry.. *frown* Hold on... *mutters something then turns into a baby again*

* * *

Cowtails: *goes back to the nursery after about five days* Kowalski..?

Kowalski: *talking insanely to the bunny he always talks to*

Cowtails: *freaked out face* *taps on the glass*

Kowalski: *wheels around and his eyes look insane! Every part of him looks insane*

* * *

Private: Can you see any bettah?

* * *

Cowtails: *surprised* *backs away a few steps* K-Kowalski? Are you okay?

* * *

SP: still blurry.

* * *

Kowalski: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

Private: *sigh* I guess we'll have to wait...and keep cleaning your eyes...

* * *

Cowtails: *backs away a little more* What have you been doing..to keep yourself entertained?

* * *

SP: *groan*

* * *

Kowalski: JUST TALKING TO THE SMARTEST BUNNY EVER! *eyes rolling around insanely*

* * *

Private: I know...you won't like it.

* * *

Cowtails: *freaked out face* Um..

* * *

SP: Well, good for me.. My eyes won't hurt until tomorrow!

* * *

Kowalski: *wheels around screaming insanely*

* * *

Private: *chuckle*

* * *

Cowtails: *runs away when he isn't looking*

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep in Private's flippers*

Private: *smiles*

* * *

Cowtails: Skipper! Kowalski is...COMPLETELY INSANE!

Skipper: I knew it would happen..

Cowtails: *goes back to the nursery with SKipper*

Skipper: Kowalski! Hey! *taps on the window*

Kowalski: *stops screaming* *looks at Skipper with a insane smile*

Skipper: *jumps away a little* OH that's creepy..

Cowtails: Told you...*walks up* Kowalski...? Could you calm down..? Please? Skipper...I'm gonna go in there...and calm him down.

Skipper: How?

Cowtails: That little slot...I can fit through there if I'm a kitten..but you'll have to lift me up. *turns into a kitten*

Skipper: You can't! You'll get hurt!

Cowtails: Just do it!

Skipper: *lifts her up*

Cowtails: *hops through the little slot and turns human* Kowalski?

Kowalski: *grinning insanely*

Cowtails: Kowalski? *slowly walks forward* Are you okay..?

Kowalski: *goes nuts*

Cowtails: *gets whacked* *hits the wall* Kowalski! Calm downn! *tries to get out but she can't reach the slot thing...*

Kowalski: *keeps going nuts*

Cowtails: *keeps getting hurt* *has quite a few bruises* (skip a couple days later) *covered in bruises* KOWALSKI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALM DOWN! *can barely move*

Kowalski: *shakes head* What are you doing in here Cowtails?

Cowtails: Skipper helped me in here a few days ago...been trying to make you calm down...you went completely insane...*groans in pain*

Kowalski: And I do not want to know why you have bruises. *turns to the bunny he talks to* THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Cowtails: *groans* At least he's not hurting me...*talks louder* I have bruises because you went insane...and were running around all over the place...can you help me out of here?

Kowalski: HOW can i run in a wheelchair?

Cowtails: *rolls eyes and turns into a kitten* Just lift me up...to the slot..

Kowalski: *wheels over and lifts Cowtails up to the slot*

Cowtails: *hops out and turns into a human again* *goes to the window* You really are scaring me... *leaves* *and this is when a space squid comes down and looks around at Invexpo*

Kowalski: W- OH CRAP.

Squid: *continues*

Cowtails: *walks back to the window, but sees the space squid* HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?!

Kowalski: SPACE SQUID!

Cowtails: *sees it going to the HQ* Why the heck is it going into the HQ?! *scared to death*

Kowalski: IDK... to steal another Invention?

Squid: *grabs some ray gun*

Cowtails: Oh no...that's not good...that's the ray I built while you were in here...it does EVERYTHING! It can set things on fire, explode things, turn them invisible...and it shoots bullets...GOD why did I make something like that?!

Squid: *creepy smile* *shoots a bullet at a tree, then turns it invisible, then sets it on fire, then explodes it*

Cowtails: OH no...

Kowalski: *hugs the wall* Commodore Fluffington, do something!

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* If I could slap you, I would. *runs over and grabs the ray* HA! *jumps onto the fence before the squid can see her* :D

Squid: *knocks her in the water and grabs the ray* *grabs her with another tentacle* *angry noise*

Cowtails: OH geez...

Kowalski: LET MY WIFE GO YOU PIECE OF SEAFOOD!

* * *

SP: *pokes Private repeatedly*

* * *

Squid: *looks at Kowalski* *breaks through the window*

Cowtails: Oh dear...

* * *

Private: Stop it...*whines*

* * *

Kowalski: So thats how it's going down huh? *glaring*

* * *

SP: Make me. *keeps poking*

* * *

Squid: *shakes Cowtails around, like he knows it's going to make Kowalski mad*

Cowtails: Ohhhhh stop it! *dizzy*

* * *

Private: *grabs SP's paws* HA!

* * *

Kowalski: OK YOU JUST CROSSED THE KOWALSKI LINE! *somehow... ATTACKS?*

* * *

SP: *touches Private with her feet as if she's poking him* ^.^

* * *

Squid: *laughing noise* *smacks Kowalski into the wall where the bunny is* *drops him*

* * *

Private: *grabs her feet too somehow*

* * *

Kowalski: Ouch... That is breaking me even more...

* * *

SP: *repeatedly pokes him with her wings*

* * *

Squid: *takes Cowtails and the ray and gets back on the flying disc thing* *flies away*

Cowtails: AHHH!

* * *

Private: *groans* Stop it...

* * *

Kowalski: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

SP: Nu-uh! *continues*

Private: *throws SP up in the air, like you would to a baby* HYA!

SP: HEY!

* * *

Cowtails: YOU LET ME GO YOU STUPID SQUID!

Squid: *bangs her against the wall of the ship*

Cowtails: OW!

* * *

Private: *catches SP* :D

SP: *goes back to poking*

Private: UGH! SP STOP IT! *throws her again*

SP: EEEP! I don't wanna!

Private: *throws her over and over*

SP: Stop throwing me!

Private: Stop poking me!

SP: But I don't want to!

Private: Maybe I don't want to stop throwing you! *does it again*

* * *

Doc: *has already replaced the window and put Kowalski back inside* My my what a troublemaker you are. Try not to do that again! *leaves*

* * *

Cowtails: *living on Mars with only clothes on her back and a helmet for oxygen* *is some kind of slave* I hate this...

Squid that "owns" her: *whacks her legs, tripping her*

Cowtails: *falls* OW!

* * *

SP: But you throwing me is like a drop on a roller coaster.. And I have a sickness for that! So stop throwing me!

Private: *huff* Fine.

* * *

*a random screen thing floats from the sky and teleports itself into the nursery*

(on a very staticy screen)

Cowtails: Kowalski! They're letting me contact you ONCE. Ugh...apparently humans are "trash" so I'm some sort of slave for the squid who took me and all of his "friends" HELP ME! It sucks here! They have me walking around BAREFOOT with chains around my feet and wrists!

Squid: *makes some sort of noise*

Cowtails: Also, I had to learn to speak their language..and that right there meant "stop revealing everything and hang up before I-" *gets whacked in the head and the transmission ends* *screen explodes*

Kowalski: How can I help? I am In the nursery!

* * *

SP: Ugh, thank you! *passes out*

* * *

Doc: (a LOT of days later) You're free to go! *puts Kowalski back in his habitat*

Kowalski: Finally.. GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! COWTAILS GOT TAKEN BY A SPACE SQUID!

Private: *sigh* Kowalski, there's no such thing as a space squid..

Skipper: He's probably still a little insane..*laughs*

Kowalski: I am not! I saw it with my own eyes!

SP: I thought Space Squids were apart of Skipper's retarded imagination...

Skipper: They were...they must have rubbed off onto Kowalski. *slaps Kowalski* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Kowalski: Ugh! I don't need your help anyway! I'll just go save Cowtails by myself! *races out of the HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *clothes are all ripped and she has bruises everywhere, especially on her feet since she has been walking around barefoot*

Squid: *makes a noise and motions for her to come over to him and his friends*

Cowtails: *walks over slowly* *grumbles* I hate this..

Squid: *grabs the chain between her wrists and holds her up* *makes a noise that means "what was that?"

Cowtails: I said, How may I help you? *glaring*

Squid: *noise "Get us some more food and HURRY you bit**!* *shoves her*

Cowtails: *falls* *glare* *gets up and starts walking*

Kowalski: *gets there* *jumps out of spaceship*

Cowtails: *comes back*

Squid: *picks her up and puts her in the middle of the circle of squids*

Cowtails: *crosses arms* *bored face since it happens a lot*

Squid/Friends: *all starts being dirty*

Cowtails: *bored huff* *just lets it happen*

Kowalski: *walking around* Cowtails? Where are you?

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski walking around* *suddenly doesn't look bored* Kowalski!

Squid: *whacks her head and continues being dirty with the rest of his friends*

Cowtails: *glare* *crosses arms*

Kowalski: *looks over* Seriously. Thats just,.. I got nothing... *slowly sneaks over*

Cowtails: *sigh*

Squid: *picks her up so she's upside down and drops her out of the circle*

Cowtails: *lands on head* OW!

Squid: *noise, MORE FOOD!*

Cowtails: *gets it and comes back*

Squid: *takes it and pulls the chain between her ankles, making her fall* *laughing noise*

Cowtails: *glare*

Kowalski: Cowtails!

Cowtails: *whispers* Kowalski? Has it really been that long since I got taken? *forgot to mention, is SUPER skinny since she barely got any food...and kinda dirty, since there's really no shelter on Mars*

Kowalski: Uh yeah.. And I need to get you out of here.. You need food first of all and second, you're dirty...

Cowtails: Fine with me...I'm some kinda slave! And a TOY! I mean really, I HATE it here! *gets up* I need to get these chains off first though...if I try to leave the area of land that HE *points to her owner* owns, then I get shocked...BADLY! You only make that mistake once...

Kowalski: And how to get chains off... *frown*

Cowtails: Um...this is gonna hurt...*uses fire power and burns them until they break* OWWWW! THere...done..*wince*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and walks to the spaceship cause she is barefoot..* So the chains would shock you if you try to leave? How is that possible?

Cowtails: Space squids have good technology too...and really strong tentacles...*whimpers from all the times she has been hit or beaten*

Kowalski: *gets to the spaceship*

Cowtails: *sits criss cross in a chair*

Kowalski: *flies the ship home* This better be a freaking splashdown...

Cowtails: I hope...*braces self anyway*

Ship: *crashes*

Kowalski: GHA! Cowtails you ok?

Cowtails: *cough* *stands up* Sorta..? *falls back down*

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and goes in the HQ*

Skipper: What the heck happened to her?!

Cowtails: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: She got taken by space squids! Like I said!

SP: Her? WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?! All I see is blurry!

Private: Really? Space squids are real?

Cowtails: YES!

Kowalski: I told you so!

Cowtails: Can I have food now..?

Private: *hands her some kind of food*

Cowtails; *shrug* *eats it*

SP: *wobbling around* Something gray... *bonks into a wall* Confirmed to be a wall... And my eyes hurt!

Kowalski: what the hell is SP doing?

Private: SHe's sort of...blind...

Cowtails: *after a shower, still has bruises* Ugh...*puts on pajamas and sits on her bed with her acoustic guitar* *starts singing*

You'll never enjoy your life,

Living inside the box

You're so afraid of taking chances,

How you gonna reach the top?

Rules and regulations,

Force you to play it safe

Get rid of all the hesitation,

It's time for you to seize the day

Instead of just sitting around

And looking down on tomorrow

You gotta let your feet off the ground,

The time is now

* * *

SP: *now covering her eyes in pain*

Private: *picks SP up* Are you okay..?

* * *

Cowtails: I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

* * *

SP: *whines* No.. My eyes hurt...

* * *

Kowalski: *walks downstairs*

* * *

Private: Maybe we should clean them again?

* * *

Cowtails: Try to have no regrets

Even if it's just tonight

How you gonna walk ahead

If you keep living blind?

Stuck in the same position,

You deserve so much more

There's a whole world around us,

Just waiting to be explored

Instead of just sitting around

And looking down on tomorrow

You gotta let your feet off the ground,

The time is now, just let it go

Don't wanna have to force you to smile

I'm here to help you notice the rainbow

'Cause I know what's in you is out there


	147. Chapter 147

SP: Fine.. Even though it hurts...

Private: *sigh* *gets stuff and cleans SP's eyes again*

* * *

Cowtails: *has eyes closed* I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)

The first step is the hardest (the hardest)

I know you can make it,

Go ahead and take it

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

You'll never enjoy your life

Living inside the box

You're so afraid of taking chances,

How you gonna reach the top?

* * *

SP: *wincing*

Private: There. *finishes*

* * *

Cowtails: *opens eyes, not noticing Kowalski standing there* OMG...

* * *

SP: Finally...

* * *

Bella: *most of her bones were healed* *zooms outside which she Isn't supposed to do*

* * *

Kowalski: New song?

* * *

Skipper: HEY! Bella!

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at him* How long were you standing there..? *blush*

* * *

Bella: O.O EEE! *climbs up a lamppost*

* * *

Kowalski: Most of the time.

* * *

Skipper: Get down here!

* * *

cowtails: *blush* Yeah...that's a new song...

* * *

Bella: why?

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: You could hurt yourself again!

* * *

Cowtails: Well as long as you heard it...do you think it's good?

* * *

Bella: Fine... *climbs down a little and acts like she's about to fall*

* * *

Kowalski: Yep. :D

* * *

Skipper: BELLA!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush again* Thanks...I call it Waiting Outside the Lines, I guess you can tell... I also had another one, but I think it's kinda stupid...

* * *

Bella: *climbs down* I was just kidding.. Gezz...

* * *

Kowalski: Anything you sing is only wonderful, not stupid.

* * *

Skipper: Just go back inside. *annoyed*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* can you listen to it?

* * *

Bella: UGHH! You're no fun... *goes back in HQ*

* * *

Kowalski: *nods*

* * *

Skipper: You're not going to HAVE any fun if you keep getting hurt.

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp* *starts playing the guitar and sings* Little hands, shoeless feet

Lonely eyes looking back at me

Will we leave behind the innocent too brief?

All alone, on the run

When their lives have only begun

These could be our daughters and our sons...

And just like a drum, I can hear their hearts beating

I know my God, won't let them be defeated

Every child has a dream to belong and Be loved!

* * *

Bella: I can gladly annoy you to death if you won't even let me go outside.

* * *

Kowalski: *smiling*

* * *

Skipper: Go ahead and try.

* * *

Cowtails: Boys become kings, girls with be queens,

Wrapped in your majesty

When we love, when we love the least of these,

Then they will be brave and free

Shout your name in victory

When we love, when we love the least of these.

* * *

Bella: You asked for it... *grabs sticky notes and writes* *then labels every part on Skipper's body* *smirks*

Skipper: *annoyed but doesn't show it*

* * *

Cowtails: *finishes the song* *shy smile* That's the new song...

Kowalski: And I love it.. As always.

* * *

Bella: oh come on! SP says that is one of the funny ways to annoy you!

Skipper: *glare*

Bella: What?

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Thanks...

* * *

Skipper: You'll have to try harder than that. *smirk*

Bella: GRRR... *gets out a Ipod* *plays a random song and puts it at HIGH volume*

Skipper: *still annoyed* Grr...

* * *

Cowtails: *puts guitar back in the music room* Kowalski...it hurts...*whines*

* * *

Bella: You annoyed yet?

* * *

Kowalski: What hurts?

* * *

Skipper: No...

* * *

Cowtails: Everything...

* * *

Bella: *turns music off* *grabs a fish and slaps Skipper with it* How about now?

* * *

Kowalski: *comes over and starts rubbing Cowtails shoulders*

* * *

Skipper: *clenches flippers* No...

* * *

Cowtails: What the heck are you doing? *blush*

* * *

Bella: Grr... *gets a mud cake and throws it at him* NOW?

* * *

Kowalski: Trying to help you. *continues*

* * *

Skipper: *glare* No..

))(((_

Cowtails: *Blush* *relaxes*

* * *

Bella: URG! *wraps toilet paper around Skipper's feet then takes a picture of him* Noww?

Skipper: *growls*

* * *

Cowtails: *falls asleep leaning against Kowalski*

* * *

Bella: Something is telling me the toilet paper wasn't a good idea... *grabs Skipper's pillow and fluffs it* There.. You guys need more soft pillows! *puts the pillow back on Skipper's bunk*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: *growls louder*

* * *

Cowtails: *squirms* *wraps arms around him*

* * *

Bella: What?

Skipper: *buries his face in a pillow* *Screams very loudly* *runs around screaming his head off*

* * *

Cowtails: My Kowalski... ...stupid Doris..

* * *

Bella: Uhhhhhh?

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckle*

* * *

Skipper: *smacks head into the wall repeatedly and faints*

* * *

Cowtails: *slaps at the air* No LIsa...he's mine...urg...zzzz...

* * *

Bella: *drags Skipper to his bunk and puts him in it* *runs outside* :D

Skipper: *unconscious*

* * *

Cowtails: AGH! *falls off the bed* OW...*whines*

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails back on the bed*

* * *

Bella: *running around* *suddenly gets knocked out*

Star: Now time to get this brat out of my way since her sister is blind no one can stop me.. *drags Bella off*

* * *

Cowtails: I don't wanna be on the bed...*pouts* It's boring!

* * *

Skipper: *slowly wakes up* Wha..? Where's..? Bella?

* * *

Kowalski: What else would you do?

* * *

SP: I think... Outside?

* * *

Cowtails: I don't know...*puppy face* Pwwweeeease don't leave me down here alone?

* * *

Skipper: UGH BELLA!

* * *

Kowalski: Of course I won't leave you.

* * *

Bella: *wakes up in a cage* And now I get kidnapped?

Star: *glaring*

Bella: And who are you?

Star: I'm Skipper's EX Girlfriend.

Bella: Uh-huh...

* * *

Cowtails: *happy face* Yay! *gets on her laptop* I wanna show you something...*gets a notification* Hm? THere's a new POM pic on Fanpop...*sees the picture* AWW!

* * *

Skipper: *looking around* BELLA!

*TV turns on*

*On screen*

Star: Oh Skipperrr I got your stupid wife!

Bella: *is heard in the background* I HEARD THAT!

Skipper; *growls*

Cowtails: Kowalski, that' s ADORABLE! but that's not what I wanted to show you...

Bella: Now let me out of this machine so i can get my clothes back!

SP: The s** machine? Wait.. SOMEONE PUT MY SISTER IN A S** MACHINE?! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER BUILT IT!

* * *

Kowalski: What did you want to show me then?

* * *

Skipper: S** MACHINE?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

* * *

Cowtails: *shows something on screen* I wanted to show you this. *shows him a video on a news site that someone posted* The username is Blue_Hen. Hm, I wonder who posted this? *sarcasm* *video is of Kowalski and the BLue Hen dancing and being dirty*

* * *

SP: *face paw* Ow.. Well a s** machine is a machine that has tools that rape you!

* * *

Kowalski: Ughhh.. Sometimes I just want to KILL that Hen.

* * *

Skipper: *growls again* You better not put my wife in that or I KILL YOU!

* * *

Cowtails: The thing is, KOWALSKI, she posted this during the time I was on Mars. Did you by any chance do this before you came and got me? *crosses arms*

* * *

SP: Uh Skipper? Bella is in IT...

* * *

Kowalski: Um,.. er.. MAYBE. *looks away nervously*

* * *

Skipper: *explodes* WHERE THE HE** ARE YOU?!

* * *

Cowtails: *lifts brow* Kowalski? What do you mean MAYBE?

* * *

Star: Nowhe-

Bella: We're in some building in New York.. I think..

Star: GRR... *ends call*

* * *

Kowalski: *shuts eyes* OKOKYESIDID! IDON'TKNOWWHYIDIDBUTI'MVERYVERYSORRY!

* * *

Skipper: *runs around looking for the building*

* * *

Cowtails: *PO face* WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Kowalski: IDK!

* * *

Skipper: *gets there* *Sees Bella and blows his top* GET HER OUT OF THERE!

* * *

Cowtails: *stomps into the lab and slams the door*

* * *

Bella: *blushing*

* * *

Star: What you going to do if I don't?

* * *

Kowalski: *silent wince*

* * *

Skipper: *tackles Star and tries to choke her*

* * *

Cowtails; *sniff* Stupid...freaking...Kowalski...

* * *

Star: *kicks him off* Who the heck tries to choke a girl?!

Skipper: SOMEONE WHO'S MAD! *does it again*

* * *

Amber: *comes in the lab* Gracie? What's wrong?

Cowtails: *explains what happened*

Amber: Why that little-*starts to go get Kowalski to beat him up*

Cowtails: *holds her back* NO don't...it would only make it worse...*sniff*

Amber: *hugs her* Aw...don't worry...

* * *

Star: *kicks Skipper off and runs out*

Bella: YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE MACHINE YOU BI**H!

Skipper: *Frantically tries to turn off the machine*

* * *

Amber: *pulls Cowtails out of the lab*

Cowtails: *sniff*

Private: Cowtails? What's wrong?

Amber: *explains, angry*

Private: *jaw drops*

* * *

Machine: *stops*

Bella: *gets out of it and quickly puts on her clothes*

* * *

Private: I'm sorry Cowtails.

Amber: You know what Gracie?

Cowtails: ?

Amber: We're gonna go do something fun!

Cowtails: Can we go in the music room?

Amber: Sure...

Cowtails: *leads Amber into the music room*

Amber: *glares at Kowalski as she passes by*

* * *

Skipper: Are you okay?!

* * *

Kowalski: *walks upstairs with his head lowered and goes outside*

* * *

Bella: Yes..

* * *

Cowtails: *randomly pokes a few keys on the piano*

Amber: You know what you should do?

Cowtails: What.?

Amber: You should do that song...from Jessie! The song she sang when her boyfriend forgot their anniversary?

Cowtails: OH that song? I don't know...

* * *

Skipper; *picks up Bella and takes her back to HQ*

Bella: I could've walked you know..

Skipper: nah...

* * *

Amber: Oh come on! We could make a video! *hands Cowtails the guitar*

Cowtails: Hmmm...

* * *

Bella: AND you can put me down now.

Skipper: Nope.

* * *

Cowtails: Fine...NO video though, okay?

Amber: OKay...*hides camera and records her*

* * *

Bella: Why not?!

Skipper: I don't want to...

Bella: YOu leave ME no Choice then.. *pokes Skipper repeatedly*

Skipper: AGH!

* * *

Cowtails: I'm not doing EXACTLY the same lyrics though...*plays and sings*

While I was gone, you told me you just took it slow...

But I saw you online, cheating on video...

I should have known this wouldn't work...YOU JERK!

and now it's clear to me. I see.

YOU"RE MEAN! *stops*

Amber: *stops recording* *sneaks upstairs and puts it all over the internet*

* * *

Bella: You don't put me down, I POKE you.

Skipper: Fine...*puts Bella down*

* * *

Amber: HEY KOWALSKI! *shoves the computer in his face* *plays the video*

Kowalski: *watches* frowning* *says nothing and walks off*

(later)

Cowtails: YOU WHAT?!

Amber; Look at all the comments though! *points at the screen*

random person: You go girl!

lonelygirl54: don't let some guy push you around!

smileyface: What the heck happened anyway? This was GREAT!

Cowtails: BUT WHY WOULD YOU POST THIS?!

* * *

Kowalski: *sitting against a tree in the park*

SP: *sitting on a branch above him* HEY KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: *looks up* Do I want to know how you got up there? You're blind.

SP: I teleported. Gezz... You saw that video?

Kowalski: YES...

SP: I think It's a rip off. Not the singing but the WORDS of the song. I mean, you didn't really cheat on Cowtails, RIGHT?

* * *

Amber: Ugh...I'm going Kowalski hunting...*leaves*

Cowtails: *Facepalm* Stupid sister...

Amber: *finds Kowalski talking to SP* HEY!

Kowalski: Ugh What?

SP: Another person that wants to kill you?

Kowalski: Yep.

Amber; *rolls eyes* You should KNOW if anyone hurts my sister...they get MURDERED.

Kowalski: *groans* really...?

Amber: BUT I'm giving you a chance you plead your case before I murder you.

Kowalski: Plead my case?

Amber: UGH...Kind of like you're on trial...explain yourself...if I find you guilty, I murder you. IF I find you innocent...you can talk to my sister from there.

Kowalski: *sigh* I don't know what I was thinking when I did not.. I wasn't thinking clearly.. If I was.. I would have never done that stuff with that stupid chicken.

Amber: *thinks for a minute* *sigh* I GUESS if you can get my sister to forgive you...then I won't murder you...

Kowalski: I don't know if She'll EVER forgive me.. Most likely to hate me forever...

Amber: *shrug* At least TRY. *pushes Kowalski in the HQ*

Cowtails: *on her bed, frantically trying to delete the videos of her singing* GRRR stupid Amber! *panicky face*


	148. Chapter 148

Kowalski: O.O 'Oh no..OHNOOHNO'

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski but continues on the computer* *gets a video response from someone* *accidently plays it at full volume*

Vid: YOU GO GIRL! DON'T LET SOME IDIOT GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR HAPPI-

Cowtails: *quickly turns it off, panicking more* WHy won't these dad gum videos delete?!

Kowalski: *very nervous*

Cowtails: *sigh* What do you want?!

Kowalski: *whispers, I-I'm S-S-Sorry...*

Cowtails: Yeah...sure...*crosses arms* *looks away*

Kowalski: No, I really am Sorry...

Cowtails: *scoff* IF you were sorry you wouldn't have done it..

Kowalski: *walks over and tries to HUG* But If I wasn't sorry I wouldn't be telling you I'm sorry..

Cowtails: *slaps his flippers away* Don't touch me!

Kowalski: *sad face*

Cowtails: *sigh* Ohhhhhh *whines* Please don't make that face! *reaches arms out for a hug*

Kowalski: *hugs immediately* I'm sorry Cowtails...

Cowtails: *smile* I guess I forgive you...*dramatic sigh*

Kowalski: *smiles*

SP: *sitting by the stairs* Finally... AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE VIDEO MANAGER TO DELETE VIDEOS! *jumps upstairs to find someone to hold her*

Cowtails: Ohhhh...*does what SP said* No use...too many people have seen it and reposted it...DA**IT! *throws laptop at the wall*

* * *

Private: *picks up SP*

SP: *smile*

Private: *smiles back*

* * *

Cowtails: *sniff* I don't WANT people to see that video...

* * *

SP: I'm bored... *poke*

* * *

Kowalski: *frown*

* * *

Private: *whine* Oh please SP...

* * *

Cowtails: *notices her computer broken over where she threw it* um...you think we could fix this...?

* * *

SP: *pokes more* Why? I'm Bored...

* * *

Kowalski: I think so..

* * *

Private: Do something else then!

* * *

Mort: *comes in running and screaming* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!

Cowtails: *grabs him by the tail so he stops* WHOA! Mort, what the heck is going on?!

Mort: *adorable sad face like when he tried to get Marlene to fix him* King Julien...he BANISHED me again for touching the feet!*sobs and curls up in her lap*

Cowtails: *holds Mort like a baby* Hey it's okay...*looks at Kowalski and mouths,"what do I do?!"*

Kowalski: *shrugs*

SP: who the mystic is crying downstairs? *jumps away and crawls downstairs*

Private: *follows*

Mort: *sobbing loudly* *hops onto Cowtails' face* YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!

Cowtails: *backed up into the headboard of the bed* O-okay okay!

SP: Did I miss something?

Cowtails: He got banished by Julien again...*pulls mort off her face*

Mort: *still sobbing*

Cowtails: And I'm supposed to help him hoowwww?

SP: Stupid Julien... And IDK..

Cowtails: *stands up*

Mort: *clinging to her shoulder and won't let go*

Skipper: *snickers*

Cowtails: *sigh* *goes in the lab*

SP: If I wasn't blind i would beat you up Skipper... SP STYLE!

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Cowtails: *standing in front of a HUGE mort like he was when Kowalski shot him with a ray* Um...KOWALSKI! A little help?!

Mort: I like this...pretty lady comes with me! *picks her up and breaks through the ceiling*

Cowtails: AGH!

Mort: *heads to the lemur habitat*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh my...

* * *

Cowtails: Mort...p-put me down!

Mort: NO! No one bosses Mort around anymore! *swings Julien over his shoulder*

Julien: *waves at Cowtails nervously*

Cowtails: I blame YOU for this...

* * *

SP: Um.. What just happened?

Skipper: Easy. Sad Eyes got hit with the gun again and got big...he wants more power, he wants Ringtail's feet and apparently Cowtails..

SP: You to be kidding me!

* * *

Cowtails: KOWALSKI! HEEEEELP!

* * *

Kowalski: well now there is only one option...

Private: What? Do I get to be big again? *claps*

Kowalski: *drags Private in the lab* We're going have to BOTH get big.. Ugh, I'm not going to like this...

Private: Yay!

Kowalski: *somehow finds the ray* I feel like I'm missing something... Hmm...

Private: ?

* * *

Mort: *holding Cowtails and Julien upside down, cuddling their feet*

Julien: Not the feet! Egh! This is the most pain I've felt evah!

Cowtails: *narrows eyes* Not yet it isn't...just wait until I get ahold of you...

* * *

Kowalski: oh yeah.. we need the medicine...

Private: Well obviously! And by the sounds of it...*hears a bunch of screams from Cowtails and Julien* we need to hurry...

Kowalski: *looking around* But IDK if i even have a spare from last time!

Private: Just do it...

Kowalski: You want me to turn us big WITHOUT the medicine?!

Private: No just MAKE the medicine!

Kowalski: Fine... *puts the ray down* Nobody touch anything... *goes to make the medicine*

Private: *turns himself big* :D

Kowalski: *minutes later* *finishes it* *walks back in* *face flipper* I'm sorry, did I SAY touch the ray?

Private: Noooo...but I couldn't wait!

Kowalski: Uh-huh... *puts medicine on table* *grabs ray and shoots it at himself* I'M GONNA REGRET THIS!

Private: :D *starts walking toward the lemur habitat*

Kowalski: *Awkwardly follows* This is weird.. I've never seen the zoo look so small...

Private: It's fun! *gets there* Mort! Put them down!

Mort: No!

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski* Holy cheese! You're huge!

Kowalski: Yes and it feels weird... And Private, you're making Mort take the medicine NOT me.

Private: Mort take this medicine! NOW!

Mort: Okay..*sad face*

Private: First, put Julien down.

Mort: *drops Julien*

Julien: Ow! *runs away*

Private: And give Cowtails to Kowalski.

Mort: *holds Cowtails toward Kowalski*

Cowtails: Uhhh...

Kowalski: *awkwardly takes Cowtails*

Cowtails: *blushing*

Private: *hands Mort the medicine* Now drink it.

Mort: *pouts* *drinks it and turns little again*

Kowalski: NOW the problem is now that I am huge.. I can't make anymore medicine...

Private: Who cares? I like big! *stomps off*

Cowtails: Oh no...*prays in her head that Kowalski doesn't go crazy like that*

Kowalski: Ugh, stubborn penguin...

Cowtails: I know right..?

Private: *cant go in the HQ because he's too big* *reaches in the fishbowl* Skippah! Give me SP!

SP: EPPPPP! SOMEONE HIDE ME! *flies around HQ shrieking in fear*

Private: *grabs SP and pulls her out of the HQ* Private wants SP!

* * *

Cowtails: O.O *still being held by Kowalski* Ya know...you could put me down...so I could make more medicine..for you and Private?

* * *

SP: PUT ME DOWN!

* * *

Kowalski: No.. I'm getting used to this to this big thing...

* * *

Private: NO! Private don't want to!

* * *

Cowtails: Oh shoot...pleeease put me down?

* * *

SP: I WILL use my dark powers on you If you don't put me down right now! i can't see you exactly... but I bet I could still shoot at you!

* * *

Kowalski: No, I don't feel like it!

* * *

Private: *laughs* Yeah right. Private can't be beaten!

* * *

cowtails: *struggles* This isn't good...put me down!

* * *

SP: *aims dark power* You want a bet? *stops* Oh darn stupid mystic dang eyes. SOMEONE HELPPPP!

* * *

Kowalski: NO!

* * *

Private: *laughing* *walks into the park, scaring a bunch of people away*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimper* Not good...*struggles more*

* * *

SP: And where do you think you're going? You could step on someone!

Private: Who cares? Not me!

* * *

Cowtails: *yells really loud* SKIPPER! RICO! AMBER!

* * *

SP: *groan* *struggles*

* * *

Bella/Rico: ?

Bella: Am I the only one who heard that?

* * *

Private: *goes through the park to a snow cone machine* *eats all of them*

* * *

Cowtails; HELP ME!

* * *

SP: o.O I really wish i could just teleport... Why won't you put me down for mystics sake?!

* * *

Bella: *drags everyone where she heard Cowtails* OMG!

* * *

Private; Because Private likes SP!

* * *

Cowtails: HELP!

Skipper: O.O Oh gosh...

Amber: Gracie!

* * *

SP: *sigh* *struggles again* Can't you speak English for once?

* * *

Bella: Uh Skipper? We definitely need more medicine.. ASAP.

* * *

Private: NO! *holds SP tighter*

* * *

Skipper: Well how am I supposed to make it?!

* * *

Cowtails: Just get him to let go of me! *cough* He's squeezing me to death! *struggles*

* * *

SP: *wince*

* * *

Bella: HOW?!

* * *

Private: *satisfied* *walks back to the zoo*

* * *

Skipper: KOWALSKI PUT HER DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Kowalski: I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!

Bella: Not the best idea.. I got a different one.. but all dang it.. I need SP for it to work.. But she probably got taken...

Amber: Uh yeah...*points at Private holding SP*

cowtails: *struggles* Kowalski will you at least listen to me?!

* * *

SP: *trying to get a spell to work* Come on.. WORK!

Private: WORK WHAT?! *glare*

SP: i'm trying to turn you back to normal- Oh mystic...

* * *

Kowalski: No! I don't need to listen to anyone!

* * *

Private: *glares and puts SP at the VERY VERY VERY top of a tall tree*

* * *

Cowtails: Yes you do! Kowalski listen to me VERY carefully! You NEED to be small again, and you NEED to snap out of it so you can help with Private!

* * *

SP: EKK! *clings to a branch* *whimper* *trying to figure out which way to fly*

Private: PRIVATE DOESN'T NEED TO BE NORMAL AGAIN!

SP: *cries* Private you're scaring me!

* * *

Kowalski: *snaps out of it* *puts Cowtails down*

* * *

Private: I don't care!

* * *

Cowtails: *sigh* Finally! *sees SP* OH dear...*quickly makes some medicine* Kowalski! You're gonna have to make Private take this! And get SP down first!

Kowalski: *carefully grabs Medicine* Ok.. *walks over and gets SP down from the tree*

SP: *sighs* *gets lifted down and runs in HQ and hides under the bed*

Kowalski: *stuffs medicine in Private's beak without his permission*

Private: HEY!*turns back to normal size* *wakes up* Wh-what happened?

Bella: I just know that you put SP in a TALL VERY TALL tree. Still got to get Kowalski to normal...

Cowtails: Yeah...*makes more* Kowalski! Drink this!

Private: OH dear...*goes inside*

Kowalski: *grabs it and drinks it* *turns back to normal* *hugs himself* Yes! I'm not big anymore!

* * *

SP: *hiding under her bed, shaking in fear* *eyes hurting a lot so much that blood instead of tears is coming out of her eyes*

* * *

Cowtails; Oh so YOU get a hug, and not the one who was being SQUEEZED to death?

* * *

Private: SP? *sees her under the bed* Are you okay?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh sorry. *quickly hugs Cowtails*

* * *

SP: *whimper*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* I was just kidding..*hugs back*

* * *

Private: *picks SP up* Why are you crying..? *wipes away the blood*

SP: *keeps shaking*

Private: Heeeyyy It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you..

SP: *sniff* but you did before.. even Put me in a tree...

Private: I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was doing!

SP: Also you sounded like you needed English lessons.. *snorts* And my eyes hurt really bad...

Private: Maybe we should clean them again...and I'm really sorry...

* * *

Cowtails: *playing the slapping game with amber and Kowalski and Rico* :D *asks Kowalski* Is it alive?

* * *

SP: It's ok..

Private: *smile*

SP: Can you please hurry and clean them..? My eyes hurt super bad..

* * *

Kowalski: Ummm...

* * *

Private: *quickly cleans SP's eyes*

* * *

Cowtails: Come on...if it was right, you kiss me. if it was wrong, you slap me.

* * *

SP: *wincing*

* * *

Kowalski: Thats the problem... I Don't want to slap you...

* * *

Private: *finishes* There.

* * *

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* Lets just say you did then...

Amber: *asks her* Is it in the zoo?

Cowtails: *slaps* :D nope.

* * *

SP: *goes to sleep*

Private: *smiles*

SP: *poking him in her sleep*

Private: *groans* Really?

SP: *still sleeping*

Private: *sigh*

* * *

Cowtails: *sneaks out of the HQ*

* * *

SP: My cookies... Where they go?

Private: *chuckles*

* * *

Amber: Where did Gracie go...?

(A few hours later)

Cowtails: *comes in the HQ* *stumbles over to Amber* Too extreme...

* * *

SP: *wakes up* I wish I knew who took my cookies...

* * *

Amber: What happened to you?!

Cowtails: Um...idk...

* * *

Private: No one took your cookies..

SP: how come I never see them anymore then?

Private: It was a dream...you nevah HAD cookies...

* * *

Cowtails: *is in some club being dirty with a random guy*

* * *

SP: Are you sure?

Private: Yes.

SP: DANG IT.

* * *

Kowalski: *finds Cowtails* COWTAILS?!

* * *

Private: *chuckle* I can get you some...

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski*

Guy: *pulls her face back to his and kisses her again*

cowtails: *kisses back*

* * *

SP: :D

* * *

Kowalski: *staring in shock*

* * *

Private: *somehow gets cookies for SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski again* What?

* * *

SP: *eats cookies*

* * *

Kowalski: Why would you do this?!

* * *

Private: *giggle*

* * *

Cowtails: *shrugs* Because I wanted to?

Kowalski: that doesn't make any sense! How could you suddenly decide to cheat on me?!

Cowtails: Idk...

Guy: *sneaks away*

Kowalski: *really hurt face* UGH! *drags Cowtails to the HQ*

Cowtails: HEY! Not cool! Let go!

Kowalski: No! You're coming back! *drags her in the HQ*

Cowtails: *annoyed huff* WHY?!

Kowalski: Cause you cheated on me!

Cowtails: *growl* *out of anger gets a random ray from the lab and shoots him with it, making him a full sized human* O.O *drops the ray*

Kowalski: *stamps foot* Ok.. What did you do? And why is it so tight in this room suddenly?

Cowtails: *backs away a little* *blush* Wow...you're a hottie...*shakes head* uh did I say that out loud...?

Kowalski: It still feels tight in here...

Cowtails: Thats because...um...*hands Kowalski a mirror*

Kowalski: AHHHHHHHHH!

Cowtails: Sorry...*ray shoots in a random direction and explodes* Oh sh**...

Private: *gets hit and turns into a full sized human* What the-Why is this room suddenly so tight...?

SP: Oh my... You're a human!

Private: *looks at self* AHH!

Cowtails: Sorry Kowalski...heh...it does help that you're pretty hot...*blush* 'idiot...'

Kowalski: First of all it feels weird! Second of all i can hardly fit in here now!

* * *

Private: Egh...

* * *

Cowtails: SORRY! That's just the way it is when you're a human! *gets out the shrink ray* *shoots self by accident* *ray explodes* Oh. Oh that's just great. Now I have to figure out a way to make a new one. and get out of here...*squished*

SP: O.o Um...

Cowtails: SP? Where's Private?

Private: *yells from downstairs* Down here! It's kind of tight down here!

Cowtails: Oh sh**...TELL me he didn't get zapped too...

SP: Uh yes he did...


	149. Chapter 149

Cowtails: Dang it! In the meantime...(later after they somehow got Kowalski, Cowtails and Private OUT) I have NO clue what to do about this...

Skipper: *still getting over the shock*

Amber: *stands up on Cowtails' lap and whispers in her ear* You've gotta admit...they're pretty good looking as humans..

Cowtails: WELL DUH! But that's not the issue..

SP: *gulp* Are they going to be like this forever?

Cowtails: IDK...I can't get in the lab...

SP: Um... *shoots a spell on herself* *accidentally turns human full size* Oh dang it... Can't I ever do anything right?

Private: *giggle* *puts arm around SP* Well...there's one good thing about this...

cowtails; And what would that be?

Private: We could go do something...?

Lets say SP dragged Private away.

Cowtails: Kowalski? Can we do something too? *staring at him*

Kowalski: Um like what?

Cowtails: *shrug* Idk...movie? We wouldn't exactly have to sneak in..

Kowalski: Don't we need money to go to the movies?

Cowtails: I have money. *holds up like a GIANT stack of cash out of nowhere*

Kowalski: Ok then...

Cowtails: :D Yay! *skips off*

Kowalski: *follows almost falling over now and then* How do you even use these so called legs?!

Cowtails: *snicker* Same way you use yours...one foot in front of the other!

Kowalski: Thats what I'm trying to do!

Cowtails: *giggle* *gets to the movie place* *goes to the window and pays for two tickets to a horror movie*

Guy: Thank you, here's your tickets. *hands her them and sees Kowalski walking behind her* *snicker* What's wrong with that guy?

cowtails: *slap*

Kowalski: *embarrassed*

Cowtails; Come on...*drags Kowalski into the theater and sits in the back, angry* Stupid little guy...he doesn't have room to talk...he's stupid enough to work in a theater...*crosses arms* *room gets really dark* Oh it's starting!

Kowalski: *looks at the screen*

Cowtails; *really freaked out but interested anyway* So that's what's inside an eyeball..

* * *

Private: SP where are we going?

* * *

Cowtails; *clinging to Kowalski* I don't like this movie...

Kowalski: *has a arm wrapped around Cowtails*

Cowtails: *shakes*

* * *

SP: *steps in front of the art museum* Who says no one likes art?

Private: *shrugs* Okay...

SP: *sometime later* *is always taking a long look on each piece of artwork*

Private: *wraps arm around SP's waist*

* * *

Cowtails: *gulp*

* * *

SP: ?

* * *

Private: *playful smirk* *kisses SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *now watching again with interest*

* * *

SP: *kisses back*

Private: *moves his hands lower*

* * *

Cowtails: What the- *something happens on screen and a scream is heard* *eyes widen* Oh geez...

* * *

SP: *blush*

* * *

Kowalski: *wraps his arm around Cowtails and kisses her*

* * *

Private: *continues moving his hands lower*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* *kisses back*

* * *

SP: *blushes harder*

Private: *slips his hand up SP's shirt* *backs her into the corner*

* * *

Cowtails: *still blushing*

* * *

SP: *blushes more*

* * *

Private: *smile* *kisses down SP's neck*

* * *

Kowalski: *moves his other hand up Cowtails shirt*

Cowtails: *dark blush*

* * *

Private: *chuckle* You're cute when you blush...*moves hand lower again* *moves his hand into SP's jeans*

Security guard: HEY! Not in public, kids!

Private: *jumps away*

* * *

Cowtails: *still blushing* *movie ends*

Kowalski: *slips his hand into Cowtails' jeans*

* * *

Private: *blushing*

Security guard: *Comes toward them*

Private: We'll just be going! *picks up SP and runs*

* * *

Cowtails: *bright red blush*

Guard: HEY! KIDS! Out of theater! NO PDA!

* * *

SP: AHHH! Don't want to go to jail!

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps up* NYAH!

* * *

Private: *runs all the way back to the zoo* We lost him...but we can't get back inside...

* * *

Cowtails; *blush*

Guard: *comes toward them* I SAID OUT OF THE THEATER!

Kowalski: *picks up Cowtails and runs out*

Cowtails: *staring STILL because he's hot*

Kowalski: *gets to zoo* well, that was embarrassing..

Cowtails: *nods, laughing* But it was still fun..

Kowalski: Yep.. *smile*

Cowtails: *facepalm* I'VE GOT IT!

Kowalski: Got what...?

Cowtails: *starts walking to some open science lab in the middle of Manhattan* How to fix us! To shrink us all and to turn you and Private back into penguins!

Kowalski: *follows* How are you going to fix us?

Cowtails: *says a bunch of nerdy stuff* *has made a ray that will fix all of them...but turn Kowalski dumb again* *drags Kowalski back to the zoo and zaps everyone with it* :D *is small again, and Kowalski and Private are now penguins*

SP: YAY! *dances around*

Private: Um...Cowtails? *points at Kowalski*

SP: *facepalm* You're a Kowalski... Besides we could just give him fish.. Then he'll be smart again.. right?

Cowtails: IDK...I don't think the ray that I made is the same as last time...that won't work...*pokes* Kowalski?

Kowalski: your egg head is egg shaped...*laughs*

SP: *bored face*

Kowalski: That's funny!

Cowtails: *groans* Oh boy...*drags Kowalski inside*

Private: Oh dear...

Cowtails: *grabs Kowalski's face and speaks slowly* KOwalski! Can you understand me?

Kowalski: *pulls his face away* Eggs are... Egg shaped.

Cowtails: UGH...you're coming with me...don't touch anything! *drags him in the lab*

Kowalski: *pokes a invention* :D

Cowtails: AH DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Ray: *explodes on her and Kowalski*

Cowtails: *cough* You are REALLY stupid...

Kowalski: LETS DO THAT AGAIN!

Cowtails: *holds him still* KOWALSKI! do...you...know...who...I...am?

Kowalski: A egghead?

Cowtails: *slap* NO! Try again!

Kowalski: Cowbell?

Cowtails: *sigh* Close enough...

Kowalski: *walks around trying to find something to poke*

Cowtails: Stop trying to touch things! *goes back to work on calculations*

Kowalski: *pokes Cowtails*

Cowtails: *tries to ignore him*

Kowalski: poke poke poke *keeps poking*

Cowtails: Grrrr...*grabs his flippers* Stop that!

Kowalski: Why?

cowtails: Because it's annoying! *goes back to calculations* almost done..

Kowalski: *grabs calculations and speeds out*

Cowtails: HEY! *runs after him*

Kowalski: *running away*

Cowtails: *tackles Kowalski* HA! *grabs the calculations* I need these!

Kowalski: *pout*

Cowtails: *sigh* Here...play with this! *hands him a baby rattle and drags him back to the lab*

Kowalski: *shakes rattle out of curiosity*

Cowtails: *giggle* *finishes calculations and starts building the ray gun* *looks around* Where's the hydroclorinate? *finds it* AH HAH! This is a very dangerous chemical..*gulp* *sets it on the table for two seconds* *goes over to another table to get something*

Kowalski: *grabs the chemical* hmm?

Cowtails: AH sh-

Chemical: *explodes*

Cowtails: Two seconds...I left it there for TWO SECONDS...

Kowalski: :D

Cowtails: Well I don't know what else to do with you...it's too dangerous in here...I've gotta do something, you stay RIGHT HERE. *puts Kowalski in his bunk and leaves the HQ*

Kowalski: *follows*

Cowtails: *sigh* *goes to a random lab and steals some more of the chemical and goes back to the HQ* *puts it in the lab and locks the door* I'll work on it when he's asleep...*goes over to Kowalski* Have you gotten any less stupid? Do you know who I am yet?

Kowalski: Nope Cowbell. *goes around HQ and gets a plunger stuck on his face*

Cowtails: *facepalm* *pulls the plunger off of him and shouts in his face* STOP BEING STUPID!

Skipper: He went stupid again?

Cowtails: YES!

Skipper: Slap him.

cowtails: NO!

Kowalski: *retarded smile*

Skipper: Slap him!

Cowtails: *sigh* *taps the side of Kowalski's face*

Skipper: HARDER!

cowtails: *slaps Skipper really hard*

Skipper: OOF! Like that! *collapses*

Bella: *comes in* NO! NO SLAPPING!

Cowtails: *sigh* I'm gonna at least try it! *turns back to Kowalski* Kowalski? WHERE DID HE GO?! *goes downstairs* *slaps Kowalski really hard*

Kowalski: Ouch...

Cowtails: *slaps him over and over really hard*

Kowalski: OW! OW! OW! Why are you slapping me?!

cowtails: Are you smart again? *stops*

Kowalski: What do you mean SMART AGAIN? Wait are you telling me I went stupid again?

Cowtails: YES! You exploded my favorite invention...and kept calling me an egg head...got a plunger stuck to your head and thought my name was Cowbell!

Kowalski: Oh, Sorry...

Cowtails: Yeah...*crosses arms* 'I just hope that name doesn't stick...'

Skipper: *comes downstairs* IS he fixed?

cowtails: Yeah..

Skipper: SEE? Slapping works!

Bella: *had followed* *annoyed* Slapping doesn't always work...

Skipper: THis time it did!

Bella: *slaps Skipper just to make herself feel better*

Skipper: HEY! Cowbell over there is the one that actually DID the slapping!

Cowtails: *whines* Don't call me Cowbell...

Kowalski: You can't call her that! THATS my job to call her that!

Cowtails: aw man...I was hoping it wouldn't stick...

Skipper: *Scoff* Kowalski's probably gonna call you it a million times...*goes upstairs*

Bella: *follows*

* * *

SP: *hanging upside down on a branch in a tree* *the branch suddenly breaks* GHA! looks at self* And I TURNED INTO A BABY AGAIN. And NOW my head hurts...

Private: *picks up SP* Are you okay?

* * *

Cowtails: One good thing came out of this. *gets out laptop and shows Kowalski a video she put on the internet*

Video: *is of Kowalski playing with the baby rattle*

Cowtails: *laughs*

* * *

SP: My head kinda hurts.. *rubs head*

Cody: *appears* The many mysteries why you stupidly fell on your head..

SP: CODY?! He tries to turn Tux evil and he comes back?

* * *

Kowalski: *blush* COWBELL!

* * *

Private: *puts SP behind him and growls*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs before realizing he called her Cowbell* Heeeyyy!

* * *

Cody: *gets out taser*

SP: This is not going to end well...

* * *

Kowalski: Ha!

* * *

Private: *fight position*

* * *

Cowtails: No fair...*whines* *hides under the covers*

* * *

Cody: *fights with his taser*

* * *

Kowalski: *lifts cover* It's not fair to give you a new nickname but it's fair to put up an embarrassing video of me? I think it's fair.

* * *

Private: *scared to death but fights anyway*

* * *

Cowtails: *whines* Fine...it's better than the dumb you...did I mention you refused to stop poking me..?

* * *

SP: *hides behind a tree* oh dear...

?: *picks her up* (he's probably a minion of Cody's?) *runs off*

SP: Hey!

* * *

Kowalski: Poking? I believe that's normal.

* * *

Private: NO! SP! *gets hit with the taser* ARG!

* * *

Cowtails: *pokes his beak*

* * *

Cody: *gets out a smoke bomb* *runs off while the smoke was everywhere*

* * *

Kowalski: *pokes Cowtails' nose lightly*

* * *

Private: *twitching on the ground*

* * *

Cowtails: *pokes his stomach* :D

* * *

SP: *gets dropped in a middle of a dark room* Uh.. H-hello?

Cody: I see you're starting to get your eyesight back so let me put you back to square one.. *smirk* *whips her a lot of times with a whip*

SP: *vision goes very blurry* AHH! STOP!

* * *

Kowalski: *pokes back*

* * *

Private: *tries to find SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *squeal* NOt the stomach! I'm ticklish!

Kowalski: *tickles Cowtails* :D

Cowtails: *squeals again* Stop that!

Kowalski: eh.. nope!

Cowtails: *squirms* *trying to shove his flippers away*

* * *

Private: *still a little twitchy from the taser* *finds wherever SP is*

SP: *laying on the floor, bleeding, bruised and her eyesight is worse than before*

Private: SP! What happened?! *picks SP up*

SP: horrible things.. Whips... throwing me into walls... *whimper*

Private: Let's get you out of here...*runs*

SP: *whimpering in pain*

Private: *gets back to the HQ*

* * *

Cowtails; *breathing heavy* Kowalski...stop...tickling...

Kowalski: *stops*

Cowtails: Not cool! *pokes Kowalski again*

* * *

Private: *puts SP on her bed*

* * *

Kowalski: *pokes back*

* * *

SP: *whimper* Hurts.. So m-much...

Private: *starts carefully putting bandages on SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *pokes mercilessly* :D

Kowalski: Gha! Stop poking meee... *whining*

* * *

Private: Bettah? sort of...?

* * *

cowtails: *giggle* Nope. *continues*

* * *

SP: Kind of...

* * *

Kowalski: *moves away*

* * *

Private: You need to stay in bed...

* * *

Cowtails: *reaches for him and falls off the bed* *hits the floor and turns into a kitten again* Aw man! *stomps paw*

Kowalski: You're so adorable...

* * *

SP: *sighs then goes to sleep*

Cowtails: I am not! *sees a laser pointer light* *follows it and tries to pounce on it*

Skipper: *on the stairs, moving the laser pointer around* *laughs*

Private: *smile*

Bella: So adorable! I remember SP used to do that with our cat..

Skipper: *laughs* *points it at the wall*

Cowtails: *paws at the wall and then jumps really high*

Skipper: *points it at the ground*

Cowtails: *runs under the bed to follow it*

Bella: *giggles*

Cowtails; SKIPPER STOP IT! *stops chasing*

Skipper: *rolls a ball of yarn her way*

Cowtails: *not amused face* You really think I'm gonna...*looks at the yarn* *slowly goes toward it and starts playing with it* :D

Bella: *laughs*

Cowtails: Alright, you two keep laughing at me! Stop it! *climbs up Skipper and sits on his head* Hey! You're head's flat enough that I can sit on it!

Skipper: *growl* Kowalski...

Kowalski: *takes cowtails off Skipper's head* I wouldn't do that...

Bella: Uh yeah.. Did you hear what he did to SP when she got on his head?

Cowtails: O.O Yeah...that's a good reason...*climbs on Kowalski's head* I'll just sit here because he won't do anything. He's too SCARED! *reaches down and pats Kowalski's forehead*

Kowalski: *rolls eyes while smiling*

Skipper: That' something I can agree with. *evil smirk* Hey Kowalski, ya know Alice is taking us to the dentist tomorrow..?

Kowalski: NOT THE DENTIST!

Cowtails: *giggle*

Skipper: Oh wait, nevermind. It was today. This afternoon. In like, an hour.

Kowalski: *puts Cowtails down* Excuse me for a moment.. *goes outside and runs around screaming* AHHHH!

Cowtails: *rolls around laughing*

Alice: *comes by* Where are the other three? Eh, who can keep track...*grabs Kowalski* To the dentist with you!

Cowtails: O.O Skipper! I thought you were kidding! *runs after Alice*

Kowalski: NO NO NO NO!

(later at the dentist)

Dentist: *has Kowalski strapped to one of the chairs* *leaves the room*

Cowtails: *hops onto the counter* Really, what are you so afraid of..? Dentists aren't bad...

Kowalski: Yes they are!

Cowtails: No they're not...*lays her little kitty head on Kowalski's tummy*

Dentist: *comes back in* What the-? SHOO!

Cowtails: *hiss*

Dentist: *wimpy face* Alright alright you can stay!

Kowalski: *trembling*

Dentist: Now, don't look so afraid little guy! It's just a routine check up.

Cowtails: *nods at Kowalski* Meeeoooww..

Dentist: Why, what a cute thing you are...*pets her head* I'll call you...Cowtails.

Cowtails: O.O

Dentist: She's my favorite singer. I loved watching her on the Voice.

Cowtails: Well. *turns back into a human* as a matter of fact, I AM Cowtails!

Dentist: HOLY SH**! *faints*

Cowtails: *laughs* awesome! *starts writing on the report* All four penguins were great...also, I do not ever need to see them again. There!

Kowalski: *sigh of relief*

Cowtails: *unstraps Kowalski* You SOOOO owe me. I got you out of a dentist appointment!

Kowalski: Heh.. Yeah.. 'Owe you what exactly?'

Cowtails: *reading his mind* *evil smirk* I'll think of something...

Kowalski: Is there a time when you're not reading my mind?

Cowtails: Nah. Not really. *smile* *turns back into a kitten* Carry me! And we'll be even.

Kowalski: *carries Cowtails out*


	150. Chapter 150

cowtails: *covers mouth with paws, trying not to purr* *purrs anyway*

Kowalski: *laughs*

cowtails: AWWW don't laugh at me!

Julien: *hops in front of Kowalski* Eh, what's with the itty bitty kitty? *picks her up by the tail*

Cowtails: MRROWWW!

Julien: EGH!*drops her*

Cowtails; OWWW!

Kowalski: *picks Cowtails back up* Idiot.. *walks to HQ*

Cowtails: That HURT! *hisses in pain* My poor tail...*sees blood* OH MY GOD HE PULLED IT THAT HARD?!

Kowalski: *gets to HQ and runs in the lab*

cowtails: *whine* I think I'll be fine...you don't have to do some operation or anything...

Kowalski: I know.

Cowtails: *hops onto a table* Oh hey! It's the stuff I was gonna use to fix you! *pokes the chemical*

Chemical: *explodes on Kowalski but not on her*

Cowtails: :D Oops? Heheh...you look funny..*wipes some of the ash off his face with her tail* :D

Kowalski: I bet I do..

Cowtails: *hops off the table and leaves the lab* I'm gonna go outside. It's COLD in here! *goes out the fishbowl and gets picked up* HEY!

Blue Hen: HAAA! Finally! I see my last plan didn't work...but NOW I'm working with someone else! *runs away to some lair*

Cowtails: O.O You're working with Clemson?!

Hen: Yes, now hold still.

Cowtails: What the-?

Clemson: *sticks a needle in her that doesn't let her change into a human*

Cowtails: OWW! *gets shoved in a cat carrier* Really? REALLY?

Hen: *calls the HQ*

Clemson: *every time she talks, bangs on the carrier*

Cowtails: Stop-

Clemson: *bangs where her head is*

Cowtails: OWOWW!

Kowalski: *comes out of lab* Ugh not you again!

Hen: Yes, ME again. My last plan didn't work...*winks* But if you come and surrender...she lives.

Kowalski: *thinking nervously*

HeN: *flirty smile* Or we could always let Clemson turn her human...and put her in that s** machine.

Cowtails: O.O *struggles in the carrier* LET ME OUT!

Kowalski: NO NO NO! *goes wherever They are*

Hen: Ah, so you decided to surrender?

Cowtails: *gulp*

Kowalski: Yes..

cowtails: WHAT?!

hen: *laughs* Great! Clemson, give her the shot and go.

Clemson: *comes toward her with a needle*

cowtails: NO NO NOT AGAIN! *moves away* *gets stuck* Awwwww dadgumit...*turns human and faints*

Clemson: See ya! *carries her away*

Kowalski: *gritting beak*

Hen: *flirting with kowalski* ;)

Cowtails: *wakes up on her bed* Wha-?

Amber: *standing above her* Clemson was here! He told us everything!

Skipper: Affirmative...does this mean...I've lost my options man?

Cowtails: *slap*

Skipper: Oh yeah...and a...good friend...

Bella: *annoyed look at Skipper*

Cowtails: Wait a second...does that mean...

Skipper: Affirmative...*sigh* He's gone...

Cowtails: DA**IT! *bangs head on the wall*

Hen: *watching on a screen* *laughs*

Kowalski: *annoyed look*

(a few hours later)

Cowtails: *still banging head*

Amber: *comes downstairs* Gracie...come on you've gotta do something other than hit your head..

Cowtails: *groans* NOOOO...*continues banging head*

SP: *watching while frowning* I don't understand why she is banging her head...

Amber: *explains*

Cowtails: *groans again* Don't remind me!

Amber: Sorry..

SP: Oh...

Cowtails: *gets a text* *reads it out loud* Me and your ex have been watching for while...it seems like your nonexistent brain is going to suffer if you keep up the banging-*growls and throws her phone at the wall*

SP: *frowns more while tilting her head in confusion*

Amber: *picks up the phone* Oh...the text was from that stupid hen...

Hen: *locks Kowalski in a bedroom where he can still see the TV that spies on the HQ*

Kowalski: *folding flippers*

Amber: Gracie...are you ok-

Cowtails: NO! *turns around* WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE OKAY?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR TRAP! *locks self in the music room*

SP; *wincing while hiding under the blanket*

Amber: *sigh* She's just...angry..

SP: Angry people are scary.. *whimper*

Private: *picks up SP* It's okay...she'll be bettah...

Amber: *knocks on the door* Gracie! You've gotta come out of there sooner or later!

SP: *shaking*

* * *

Kowalski: *watching with a sad frown*

* * *

Private: *takes SP upstairs*

Cowtails: *comes out, crying instead of angry* Amber...

Amber: You'll be okay...*puts arm around her* We just gotta get your mind off of it...

Cowtails: How..? *sob*

* * *

Kowalski: *grabs a pillow and covers his face with it*

* * *

Amber: Just...let's go do something fun!

Cowtails: I don't want fun...*gets on her laptop* *sees a video of the Blue Hen kissing Kowalski* *growls and rips one of Angel's stuffed animals in half*

* * *

Kowalski: *accidentally peeked from behind the pillow* Oh dear..

* * *

Amber: *shuts the laptop* Let's NOT watch that...*drags Cowtails out of the HQ to the park*

Cowtails: *gets away from Amber and sits at the top of a tree*

(a few days later)

Amber: *yelling* COME ON! GRACIE, YOU'VE GOT TO EAT SOMETHING! COME DOWN FROM THAT TREE!

Bella: *comes over* seriously? She hasn't left that tree?

Amber; No...I thought she would've gotten over it by now! COME ON GRACIE!

Cowtails: NOOO!

Bella: *annoyed groan* Though the tree thing isn't new to me..

Skipper: Heh...

Cowtails: *crosses arms* *stomach growls*

Amber: I heard that from down here!

* * *

Hen: *after doing something dirty with Kowalski, is sleeping* *stupidly left the door unlocked*

Kowalski: *sneaks out* These girls just gross me out... The sl**ty girls that is..

* * *

Amber: *starts climbing up the tree* I swear if you don't get down from there I'm coming up!

Cowtails: *randomly drops an apple*

Amber: *gets hit in the head and falls down to the ground* OW!

Bella: *sigh*

Cowtails: I AM NOT COMING DOWN, I AM NOT EATING! SO STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO!

Bella: What.. Why would you not eat? You'll starve to death!

Cowtails: I DON'T CARE!

Amber: *growl* I'm gonna find that hen...and get Kowalski back...*goes to the HQ* KOWALSKI?! how did you-? AGH nevermind! Everyone's in the park!

Kowalski: Oh... *goes to the park* Why is Cowtails in a tree?

Amber: The second day you were gone, she wouldn't come down...and she wouldn't eat. She hasn't left THAT spot in five days and she hasn't eaten anything.

Kowalski: Cowtails get out of that tree! You NEED to eat something!

Cowtails: *covers ears* I only hear him in my head...

Amber: No! He's really here!

Kowalski: *climbs the tree* Cowtails!

Cowtails: *jaw drops* B-but you...

Kowalski: well i managed to sneak out of there.

Cowtails: *squee* *giant hug*

Amber: I TOLD you!

Kowalski: *hugs back*

Cowtails: Wait a minute...*stops hugging* I forgot one thing...*slaps Kowalski*

Skipper: *snicker*

Kowalski: Oww.. *grabs an apple and throws it at Skipper*

Skipper; HEY!

Cowtails: that was for just plain SURRENDERING to a CHICKEN!

Kowalski: I couldn't let Clemson or that stupid Hen hurt you. So my only option was that... Besides I got away didn't I?

Cowtails: I guess...*sigh* It still made me feel better to slap you..

Kowalski: Uh-huh.. So will you come down and eat something now?

Cowtails: Maybe...

Kowalski: *takes Cowtails out of the tree anyway*

Cowtails: *huff*

Kowalski: Don't huff me, I'd really feel better if you would eat something..

Cowtails: *huffs again*

Kowalski: *carries Cowtails to the HQ*

Cowtails: You don't have to carry me...

Kowalski: *sets Cowtails down and gets her some food*

Cowtails: *looks at the food* *stares at it with a not amused face*

Kowalski: I want you to eat it; not stare at it.

Cowtails: I don't wanna eat it...

Kowalski: *begging face* PLEASEEE?

Cowtails: *looks away* No...

Kowalski: *starts whining* BUt I don't want you to Strave...

Cowtails: *huff* I don't want to eat it though...

Kowalski: PLEASSSEEE!

Cowtails: NO!

Kowalski: Why not?!

Cowtails: Because I don't want to! *crosses arms*

Kowalski: *frowns* I don't understand WHY you don't want to... *sad face*

Cowtails: *not amused face* That face isn't gonna work this time.

Kowalski: *sigh* Fine. Don't blame me if you starve to death.. *walks in the lab*

Cowtails: *mocking voice* Don't blame me if you starve to death..*huff* Stupid...

Kowalski: *THINKING in his lab* ...

Cowtails: *sitting at the table, boredly doing the cup song*

Amber: *watching her, fascinated*

Bella: *looks at Amber then looks Cowtails* 'I don't see whats so great about it.'

Cowtails: Amber stop staring...it's really not that hard...

Amber: It is to a person who can't sing or dance!

Cowtails; *rolls eyes* But you're good at sports, so it doesn't matter.

Amber: You're good at sports!

Cowtails: Only one sport...

Amber: STILL!

Cowtails: *sigh*

Amber: I think you hurt Kowalski's feelings...you need to eat..

Cowtails: NO! *rolls eyes* I couldn't care less if I hurt anyone's feelings...especially not HIS..

Amber: *looks at her strangely* 'She would NEVER say that...' Is something wrong..?

Cowtails: NO! EVERYTHING IS FINE!

Amber: then why are you shouting?!

Cowtails: I'M NOT SHOUTING!

Amber: SO THIS IS THE NORMAL WAY TO TALK?! GOOD TO KNOW!

SP: *TRYING to sleep under the covers on her bed* SHUT THE MYSTIC UP!

Private: SP!

Cowtails: I'LL SHUT UP IF I WANT TO!

amber: *covers her mouth* Just be quiet...*goes in the lab* You heard all of that, right?

* * *

SP: What? *pokes head out*

* * *

Kowalski: Yep.. Just wish she would just FREAKING eat.

* * *

Private: That's not nice!

* * *

Amber: She might...if you just show her how much it means to you! And if she doesn't, just force her.

* * *

SP: Not my fault she won't shut up!

* * *

Kowalski: I don't think that will work either.. I was just thinking forcing her to eat.. Cause I already tried begging, whining and the sad face..

* * *

Private: *sigh* Oh SP...

* * *

Amber: Well then do it. Because she goes ON and ON about the sad face and if it didn't work...

* * *

SP: *huff*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks out of lab, grabs the food*

* * *

Private: Don't huff me!

* * *

Cowtails: *doesn't even look up from her phone* I'm not eating.

* * *

SP: *huffs again*

* * *

Kowalski: uh yes you are. BECAUSE I am not asking you to eat it.

* * *

Private: You can be very annoying when you do that..*annoyed face*

* * *

Cowtails: *scoff* And what are you gonna do? Try that sad face again? *mock sad face* Boo hoo.

* * *

SP: *hurt flashes in eyes then quickly flashes away* *HUFFS AGAIN*

* * *

kowalski: No. *walks over and forces Cowtails to eat*


	151. Chapter 151

Private: *scowl*

* * *

Cowtails: *glaring the whole time*

* * *

SP: *HUFF HUFF*

Private: *glaring* *picks SP up* STOP THAT!

* * *

Cowtails: *pushes Kowalski away* Stop it! THat's enough already!

* * *

SP: *looking away from Private* *huff*

* * *

Kowalski: *walks back into his lab* And I hope you eat REGULARLY or I'll have to force you all over again.

* * *

Private: *throws SP up in the air*

* * *

Cowtails: *growls and storms out* *goes all the way up to the clock tower and sits away from the edge* *angry*

!

SP: Will you stop treating me like a baby?!

Private: NO! Not until you stop acting like a baby!

* * *

Cowtails: *starts singing randomly*

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain

Like the weather drain

Same as the tears on my face

And I'm stuck up in the storm eye..

I guess I'll be alright.

Oh oh oh...and it hits me like oh! oh no...

Amber: *watching on TV to make sure she doesn't hurt herself* ? Kowalski? I think this is about you...

* * *

SP: I'm not acting like a baby! *struggling to get down*

* * *

Kowalski: And my guess Is something bad...

* * *

Private: Yes you are!

* * *

Amber: I don't think so...

Cowtails: And you're that wind that swept me off my feet

Got me flyin' 'til I'm crying

And I'm down on my knees

That's what Dorothy was afraid of

The sneaky tornado

Oh oh oh..there's no place like home

Hooome...

* * *

SP: I am not! NOW put me down!

* * *

Kowalski: *watching silently*

* * *

Private: NO!

* * *

Cowtails: I'm boarding up my windows

Locking up my heart

It's like every time the wind blows

I feel it tearing us apart

Every time he smiles I

let him in again

Every thing is fine when

you're standing in the eye of the hurricane...

Amber: Awwww!

* * *

SP: WHY?!

* * *

Kowalski: *small smile*

* * *

Private: Not until you apologize!

* * *

Cowtails: *continues singing*

Blue Hen: *jumps from behind the bell and grabs her by the throat*

Cowtails: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!

Hen: Same thing I always want! I want Kowalski!

Cowtails: *glare*

Hen: *holds her out in front of her* So where is he, huh? *starts walking to the edge*

Cowtails: *panics* *kicks*

Hen: He must be somewhere near here...I know he wouldn't just let you be up here alone...*holding her out above the edge*

Cowtails: *breathing heavy* P-please let me go! I'm-

Hen: Afraid of heights? I know.

* * *

SP: NO! I don't need to apologize!

* * *

Kowalski: *storms out of the HQ, towards the bell tower*

* * *

Private: Yes you do!

* * *

Cowtails: *breathing heavy*

Hen: So where is he?

Cowtails: *glare* *makes the locking her lips with the key motion*

Hen: *drops her*

Cowtails: *Scream* *falls on a ledge that's a LONG way from the top of the bell tower...but still a LONG way from the ground...* *stands up and puts her back against the wall* Don't look down...don't look down..*closes eyes*

* * *

SP: No I don't and I refuse to anyway!

* * *

Kowalski: *walking around* Cowtails? Where are you..?

* * *

Private: Fine then I won't let you come down!

* * *

Hen: *speaking loudly* DA**IT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE GROUND!

Cowtails: *panics more* AHHH! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

* * *

SP: *growl*

* * *

Kowalski: Where are you? *looking around*

* * *

Private: *proud smirk*

* * *

Hen: *grabs Kowalski* She's down there, dying of fright! *points* *laughs* ANd you're coming with me!

* * *

SP: 'Grrr.. I hate you.'

* * *

Kowalski: No I'm not!

* * *

Private: *snickers*

* * *

Hen: Oh really?

* * *

SP: *struggles*

* * *

Kowalski: Uh yeah.

* * *

Private: *holds her tighter* Nope!

* * *

Hen: *punches Kowalski before walking away* FINE! (I laughed so hard)

Cowtails: *whimpering, because she looked down* *starts crying* I really hate heights...

* * *

SP: *squirms* PUT ME DOWN!

Private: NO!

* * *

Kowalski: Think Kowalski THINK! *paces* Um.. *goes under where Cowtails is* Cowtails is this going to sound crazy but I need you to jump!

* * *

SP: *dark power forms from wings* PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT! I DON'T NEED TO F***ING APOLOGIZE!

* * *

Cowtails: You're right...THAT IS CRAZY! NO WAY! *clings to the wall*

* * *

Private: Yes you do! Especially for using that language!

!

Kowalski: It's the only way to you down from there!

* * *

SP: it's my freaking language! *hard slap*

* * *

Cowtails: *whimper* You. are. INSANE!

* * *

Private: *drops SP out of shock*

* * *

Kowalski: Please! I'll catch you!

* * *

SP: *smacks to the ground* OWWW! *teleports to the park* I need to get away from these idiots... *walks, allowing herself to finally cry*

!

Cowtails: How do I know that?!

* * *

Private: *rubs face* maybe I took that TOO far...

* * *

Kowalski: Because I PROMISE I'll catch you!

* * *

SP: *had walked into a alley* *sitting in a box so no alley dogs decide to try to rip her apart* I hate him.. *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: Ohhhh...alright...*gulp* *jumps with eyes shut*

* * *

Private: *sits on the bed* I wondah where she went...

* * *

Kowalski: *catches Cowtails*

Cowtails: *still whimpering* Did I live..?

Kowalski: Yep.

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski* *guilty look* I tried not to give away where you were...

Kowalski: It's ok. That hen is gone... IDK if she'll come back..

Cowtails: But she could've taken you again and it would've been all my fault! *starts crying*

Kowalski: *hug* But she didn't.. Besides I don't go with anyone by force.

Cowtails: It was still all my fault...I should've just eaten...or I never would've been up there in the first place!

Kowalski: No It's fine.. You didn't expect the Hen to drop you over a edge..

Cowtails: I should have expected it...I was up there all alone! Stupid! *avoids eye contact*

Kowalski: *makes Cowtails look him in the eyes and kisses her*

Cowtails: *shocked* *kisses back happy*

* * *

SP: *now wandering around the city* *sigh* *wipes tears away*

* * *

Private: *banging head on the wall* Stupid stupid stupid..

* * *

Joey: *sees them kissing* OY MATES! GET A ROOM!

Kowalski: *pulls away* And Joey just ruins the moment...

* * *

Bella: *comes downstairs* Why are you banging your head on the wall?

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing at all the zoo animals staring at them*

* * *

Private: Because I annoyed SP too much..and now I don't know where she is..*continues*

Bella: Why don't you people check the TV ANYMORE?!

Private: I don't know...


	152. Chapter 152

Burt: *is a fan of Cowtails because he knows she's sorta famous* *wraps his trunk around her and Kowalski and lifts them way up in the air to embarrass them*

Cowtails: Burt! *blush* Put us down!

Kowalski: GHA!

* * *

Bella: *drags Private Upstairs* Isn't that what you penguins do when you need to know where we are?

* * *

Burt: *puts them down*

cowtails: *gets hit with some sort of ray*

Hen: *shoots Kowalski with the same ray* HA! Take THAT! *runs away*

* * *

Private: Yeah...I guess...

* * *

Kowalski: I. HATE. THAT. HEN.

* * *

Bella: THEN DO IT FOR PETES SAKE!

* * *

Cowtails: *just blushing and sitting there back to back with Kowalski*

* * *

Private: Do what?

Bella: *facepalm* TURN ON THE SURVEILLANCE!

Private: *turns it on* I don't se- Oh dear...

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...everyone's staring...can we just go?

* * *

SP: *soaking wet from water that splashed on her from cars* I HATE my life... *sits and cries* 'And I hate him..'

* * *

Kowalski: And how are we going to do that? We are stuck like glue.

* * *

Private: But...this doesn't show WHERE she is!

* * *

Cowtails: Idk...one of us would have to walk backwards...

* * *

Bella: She's OBVIOUSLY in the city...

Private: DUH! But WHERE in the city?!

SP: *walks toward the alley she was in before* *holding back tears*

* * *

Kowalski: *Trying to get front to front*

* * *

Private: Oh I know where that is! *runs out, trying to find SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *dark blush* What the heck are you doing?!

* * *

SP: *kicking the wall with her hind legs* HATE HATE HATE.. Him.

* * *

Kowalski: I figured it would be EASIER If I carried you to HQ than walking backwards...

* * *

Private: *finds SP* SP! *runs over*

* * *

Cowtails: *skeptical look* Easier? or just more fun for you?

* * *

SP: *tries to ignore since she feels very hurt*

* * *

Kowalski: Eh, easier.

* * *

Private: *picks SP up* You're freezing!

* * *

Cowtails: *sarcasm* Sure...let's just go...

* * *

SP: N-No I'm not...

Private: Yes you are! And you've been here forevah! You're coming home!

SP: N-NO! I-I don't Want to!

* * *

Kowalski: *somehow picks Cowtails up and walks toward the HQ* Now the real problem is how to get inside the HQ.. *snickers*

* * *

Private: SP...I'm really sorry...what I said and did was stupid..

* * *

Cowtails: *blush*

* * *

SP: Oh yes you really showed that when you dropped me.

Private: That's why I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!

* * *

Cowtails: *somehow gets inside the HQ with Kowalski*

Skipper: *laughing at them*

* * *

SP: *still frowning* *being too stubborn to forgive him cause she still hates him right now*

* * *

Bella: *slaps Skipper*

* * *

Private: *starts carrying SP to the HQ* Whether you forgive me or not, you still need to come back home.

* * *

Skipper: HEY!

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski over and sits in front of the TV* *watches some sciencey show, really interested*

* * *

SP: But i don't want to!

* * *

Bella: You wouldn't be laughing if you were stuck to someone like that!

* * *

Kowalski: *puts his flipper around Cowtails*

* * *

Private: You need food, you need shelter. Yes, you're coming.

* * *

Skipper: I know..

* * *

Cowtails: *barely notices*

* * *

SP: I don't need food! I'm fine!

Private: YOU DO NEED FOOD!

SP: No I don't! I'm keeping a good record of not eating for days!

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses Cowtails cheek*

* * *

Private: SP YOU'RE GOING TO EAT EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* *still staring at the screen* what is it?

* * *

SP: MYSTIC no! Thats going to spoil my record!

* * *

Kowalski: *keeps kissing her cheek*

* * *

Private: I don't care if it spoils your record!

* * *

Cowtails: *snaps out of it* Kowalski why are you-?

* * *

SP: *frowns more*

* * *

Kowalski: Why am I what?

* * *

Private: *Frowns back*

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* Why do you have your flipper around me...and why do you keep kissing me..?

* * *

SP: You can't force me to eat anyway, nobody has succeeded in making me eat!

* * *

Kowalski: Cause i love you?

* * *

Private: Not yet...*sits SP down and puts food in front of her* I'm giving you ONE chance to eat.

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* smarta**...you're not the LEAST bit worried about us being stuck together?

* * *

SP: *pushes food away* NO! I'm not eating!

* * *

Kowalski: nope.

* * *

Private: Fine. *uses force to get SP to eat*

* * *

Cowtails: *not amused face* You're enjoying this, aren't you?

* * *

SP: *annoyed look and jumps away*

* * *

Kowalski: Yep.

* * *

Private: You needed that food. *worried look*

* * *

Cowtails: Oh Kowalski...what am I going to do with you..? *shakes head*

* * *

SP: No I don't! I have been fine without stupid food for a long time!

* * *

Kowalski: You could let me cuddle you? *cuddles Cowtails*

* * *

Private: No you haven't!

* * *

Cowtails: *blush* *cuddles back*

Skipper: *staring in shock from the table*

* * *

SP: Yes I have!

* * *

Bella: *scoff* Why are you shocked*

Skipper: It's just...they NEVER do that...*looks at Bella* Why won't you let me do that to you?

* * *

Cowtails: *falls asleep on Kowalski*

Amber: Awwww...!

* * *

Private: *huff* If you didn't want me to HELP you get bettah...

SP: *scoff* I don't need your help!

* * *

Bella: ... *blushes out of embarrassment and walks downstairs*

* * *

Private: *hurt face*

* * *

Skipper: *chuckles and follows*

* * *

SP: *flies out of the HQ and sits under a bench* Stupid feelings...

* * *

Bella: *whines* What did you follow me for...?

!

Private: *sigh* I should follow her...

* * *

Skipper: *wraps flippers around Bella* I wanted to...

* * *

SP: *starts raining* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

* * *

Bella: *slight blush* Well.. Obviously...

* * *

Private: *tries to find SP*

* * *

Skipper: *chuckle*

* * *

Cowtails: *wakes up* *sees Kowalski's flippers around her and blushes* Aw geez...I hope he wakes up soon..

* * *

SP: *walks around the zoo getting more cold and wet*

Private: SP! Come back inside!

SP: N-n-n-no...

Private: YES! *picks SP up*

SP: No.. *shiver* I don't want to...

Private: I don't care at this point! You're hurting yourself and I can't just stand by and not do anything!

* * *

Cowtails: Heh..Kowalski...*nudge* Please wake up...

* * *

SP: I'm not hurting myself... 'No wait.. That was a lie.'

* * *

Kowalski: *wakes up* Hmm?

* * *

Private: You are too! You're going to get yourself sick, staying out in the rain!

* * *

Cowtails: You could let go of me...*tries to get his flipper's off her waist but she can't* What the-?!

* * *

SP: No...

Private: Yes...*carries SP inside*


	153. Chapter 153

Hen: *appears on the TV* DId I mention that if you're touching each other long enough, you'll be stuck like that?

Cowtails; *glaring* What's that supposed to mean?

Hen: You see how he's got his arms around you? *smirking* You see how neither of you can pull them off? That's what I mean.

* * *

SP: No.. I'm fine...

Private: You're NOT fine.

* * *

Hen: So I would advise to NOT touch Kowalski, or your arms will stick to him as well. *laughs* Almost forgot! If you kiss, it will stick your lips together! So you can't do that either! *balks happily and disappears*

Cowtails; I really hate that hen...

* * *

SP: You got no proof.. This is just a little shivering...

* * *

Kowalski: Me too...

* * *

Private: A little shivering can lead to a lot. You're staying in that bed!

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing* At least TRY to get your flippers off me?

* * *

SP: But I don't want to...

* * *

Kowalski: Ok but i doubt it will work.. *TRIES to get his flippers off Cowtails*

* * *

Private: Please SP...*begging face*

* * *

cowtails: Ugh...no use...*stands up, dragging Kowalski with her*

Amber: *had been watching the whole time and laughing*

* * *

SP: Nooo... *passes out*

Private: *sigh*

* * *

Amber: *grabs Cowtails' left arm*

Cowtails: Amber...what are you doing?! *panics*

Amber: *puts her arm around Kowalski, making it stick there* *laughs her head off*

Cowtails: oh that's just great. Yeah, thanks! *blushing and glaring at Amber*

* * *

SP: *whimpers in sleep then is silent*

Private: *looks over, frowning* *picks up SP, careful not to wake her up*

* * *

Amber: *tries to do the same thing with Cowtails' right arm*

Cowtails: *smacks her face* OH no you don't! We only have ONE free arm out of FOUR!

Skipper: *walks upstairs and takes one look at her and Kowalski* *snort* Oh hey-*trying not to laugh* K-Kowalski...and Cowtails..wh-what's new? *starts laughing*

Bella: *follows Skipper* *looks at Cowtails and Kowalski* *covers her mouth so she won't laugh*

Cowtails: *sarcasm* Ha Ha funny. All of you are so immature!

Amber: *holds up a cookie*

Cowtails: I'm not gonna fall for that...

Amber: It's your favorite kiiiind!

Cowtails: *scoff*

Amber: *waves it in her face*

Cowtails: *whimper* NOT COOL! *smacks the cookie away like a ninja!*

Bella: Someone doesn't like cookies... *snort*

cowtails: I like cookies! I DO NOT like my sister right now!

Amber: *shoves her and Kowalski over so that she's on top of him* *takes a picture and runs away*

Cowtails: AMBER!

Bella: *falls over laughing*

Cowtails: Not funny! Someone help us up! *blushing*

Skipper: nah...they look like they need alone time, don't you think Bella? *snickers* *pulls Bella into a different room*

Cowtails: *glaring*

Kowalski: *flirty look XD*

Cowtails: WHY are you looking at me like that?

Kowalski: Cause you're beautiful.

Cowtails; *blush* Yeah sure... *continues freaking out*

Flirts later...

Cowtails: *slap* Stop it! You can flirt when we're not stuck together ON THE FLOOR!

Kowalski: Ouch.. ok ok...

Cowtails: *somehow gets them both standing up* We've gotta fix this...let's see...I don't think any of my powers would work...hmm...Fire, force, earth, water,healing, invisibility, super speed... Nope. None of them will help.

Kowalski: What do we do then?

Cowtails: Idk if I can make the ray one handed...but I should at least try...

(a while later)

Cowtails: *has made it explode a ton of times* AW COME ON!

Kowalski: Well that was a blast. *snort*

Cowtails: *unamused face* Was that supposed to be funny? *shakes head* Oh man...

Kowalski: How was it not funny? The ray BLEW up!

Cowtails: You're such a failure at comedy...*pokes his beak and goes back to work*

Kowalski: Well sorry Cowbell!

Cowtails: *groan* Again with the name..?

Kowalski: Yep! *smile*

Cowtails: *continues working for a very long time until she fixes the ray...sorta* HA! *pulls the trigger and shoots it*

Ray: *explodes again, but blasts them into opposite walls*

Cowtails; *cough*

Kowalski: Um.. Did it work..?

Cowtails: Yes...it exploded again though...but come on, I was doing it one handed! *pout*

Kowalski: Aw you're so cute when you pout.

Cowtails: I didn't say you could flirt with me! *whines*

Kowalski: You said i couldn't Flirt on the floor. *stands up* This doesn't count on the FLOOR.

Cowtails: *groans* *bangs head on a table*

(days later)

Cowtails: OMG! *runs around the HQ* EVERYBODY! I ALMOST FORGOT! TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN!

SP: *falls to the ground and accidentally uses spell to turn human* HALLOWEEN?! :D

Cowtails: *nods excited*

Private: *claps* COOL!

Amber; I can't wait! :D

Bella: *jumping on her bed excitedly*

Cowtails: Booyah! *comes out dressed in a short black skirt and a red tank top with a biker vest* Im a biker! *puts on black leather boots and black lipstick* Oh yeah!

Amber: Wow...*dressed as a sexy scientist *like short shorts, revealing shirt and a lab coat*

Bella: *dressed as a ninja*

SP: Really? *dressed as a.. DUN DUN... HIPPEY*

Bella: What about you? You're a hippie.

SP: *annoyed*

Amber: Shall we go upstairs?

Cowtails: YES! *drags Amber upstairs*

SP/Bella: *follows*

Private: O.O *stares at SP* I like your costume...

Skipper: I don't! *sees Bella* Oh geez..*stares with a stupid smile*

SP: Thanks! I always wanted to be a hippie!

Bella: REALLY Skipper? if you're going to keep staring, you might as well take a picture.

Skipper: *puts flipper around Bella*

Private: You look cute as a hippie! *giggle*

Cowtails: *sits on the table in front of Kowalski* This costume makes me look weird...

Amber: Mine makes me look HOT! *laughs* Just kidding...

SP: *blush*

Kowalski: No it doesn't!

Private: *starts growing fangs* Oh dear...not again...

Skipper: Aw man...not this time! *grows fangs and wings*

Cowtails/Amber: O.O *stays close to Kowalski and Rico*

Bella: *clings to SP* EPPPP!

SP: OH COME ON! *backs away, with her arms around Bella*

Kowalski: *same thing happens to him* Are you kidding me?

Rico: *Same thing* AW COME ON!

Cowtails/Amber: *backs away also*

Private: *grabs SP with his foot and flies out of the entrance*

Skipper: *does the same with Bella*

SP/Bella: AHHHHHHHH!

Kowalski/Rico: *do the Same thing with Cowtails and Amber*

Amber: AHH! WHAAT THE HECK!

Cowtails: *clings to Kowalski* AHH!

Private: *seductive look at SP* You really do look wondahful...

Skipper: *smirking at Bella*

SP: *blush*

Bella: *blush*

Private: *smile* *flies higher*

Skipper: You look great in that...my little ninja...*smirk*

Cowtails: *scared of heights* AH!

Amber: *clings to Rico, still freaked out*

SP: 'OH NO... DON'T GO HIGHER!'

Bella: *blushes harder*

Private: *kisses SP to keep her mind off how high they are*

Skipper: *kisses Bella*

SP/Bella: *hesitates before kissing back*

Kowalski/Rico: *kisses Cowtails and Amber to distract them*

Private/Skipper: *continues flying* *smile*

Cowtails/Amber: *still scared but kisses back*

SP: *slightly glances down from time to time*

Private: *wings start turning back into flippers* *fangs go away* Oh no...

Skipper: *same thing happens* Uhh...

SP: OH MYSTIC!

Bella: OH CRAP!

Kowalski/Rico: *turning back to normal* O.O

Private/Skipper: *starts falling* OH NO!

Cowtails/Amber: AHHH!

SP: *clings to Private* AHHH! (FLY YOU STUPID MAGE!)

Bella: *clinging tightly to Skipper* AHHHHHHH!

Kowalski/Rico: *falls* AHHHHHHHHH!

Private: *makes sure he is on the bottom* *lands* OWWW!

Skipper: *lands with Bella on top of him* OWWWCH!

Amber: AHAHHHHH!

Cowtails: *clings to Kowalski* THIS IS WHY I DO NOT LIKE HEIGHTS!

SP: Man that was...FUN! :D

Bella: EXCUSE ME?!

Kowalski: *lands* OUCH!

Rico: *lands* OWIE!

Private: *goes back inside* Sorry...

Skipper: But it was fun...for a while..

Cowtails: *jumps up like nothing happened* Well I wanna go trick or treating! I WANT CANDY!

Amber; *sigh* You're still such a little kid...

Cowtails: That's the whole reason I put on a costume in the first place! Why did you put on THAT if you didn't wanna go trick or treating...?!

Amber: So I could make fun of you... *laughs*

Cowtails: I don't dress like THAT!

Amber: I know...*goes inside*

Cowtails: *rolls eyes* *grabs a bucket and leaves the zoo to go trick or treating*

* * *

SP: It's fine.

Bella: *playfully hits Skipper*

Skipper: HEy! *wraps flippers around Bella* Don't hurt my feelings, dollface! *playful smirk*

Private: *smile* I still think you look cute as a hippie...

* * *

Cowtails: *has already gotten a whole bucket load of candy* Okay...since it's getting really late...maybe I should head back to the zoo...*starts walking through an alley* *gets pinned by some random guy*

Guy: Why hello there...pretty young thing you are. You look like a biker from that movie! Um..well nevermind.

Cowtails; 'This looks like when she we trying to rescue Private and SP...before I even told Kowalski I liked him...' *sees a bunch of other gang members* 'Oh yeah...this definitely isn't good..'

* * *

Bella: You're the one that scared me out of my wits! *fake pouts*


	154. Chapter 154

SP: *blush* Stop making me blush!

Skipper: *laughs*

Private: No, you're even cuter when you blush! *smile*

Amber: Hey Kowalski? Shouldn't Gracie be back by now...?

Bella: Hey.. don't laugh at me... *whining*

SP: Am not!

Kowalski: Yeah.. *goes out to look for Cowtails*

Skipper: *chuckle* I'm not laughing AT you...

Private: Are too! *wraps flippers around SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *being held on the ground* *kicks and squirms*

Guy: HOLD STILL ALREADY!

another guy: *looking through her bag* All she's got is candy!

Guy: Fine, then we'll get something else from her! *puts his hand up her shirt*

Cowtails: HEY! *kicking*

* * *

Bella: Then what were you laughing at?

SP: Nu-uh!

* * *

Kowalski: *still looking* COWTAILS! Where are you!

* * *

Skipper: Eh...nothing..*smile*

Private: Uh huh!

* * *

Guy: *hears* what the heck was that?!

other guy: I recognize this girl now! She's that famous girl..who lives with that penguin she's married to...

Cowtails: *smirk, because she heard him too* Yep! And he is gonna kick your butt.

* * *

Bella: *pouts*

SP: Am not! *slightly tickles Private*

* * *

Kowalski: *finds them* *growl* *pulls the guy off Cowtails and beats the heck out of him* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

* * *

Skipper: *smile* you're so cute when you pout!

Private: *moves away* *tickles SP instead*

* * *

Cowtails: *standing there smirking* TOLD YOU!

other guy: *tries to sneak away with her candy*

Cowtails: *death glare* That...is...my...candy! *beats the heck out of that guy*

Both guys: *runs away* AHHHH!

* * *

Bella: 'Gosh.. i wish i could just scare you right now!'

SP: *squeal then jumps away*

~'

Skipper: :D

Private: *follows and tickles again*

* * *

Cowtails: *hugs the bag of candy* :D

* * *

SP: *jumps again*

Bella: *gets a sword that was on her belt* HI-YA!

Private: *continue stickling*

Skipper: AHHHH! *jumps away*

Cowtails; *hops into the HQ*

SP: *runs downstairs* hey! No tickling!

Bella: :D *rolls on the ground laughing*

Kowalski: *follows Cowtails*

Private: Yes tickling! *follows*

Skipper: NOT FUNNY!

Cowtails: Wait a second! *leaves the HQ again* I forgot! *walks around the zoo and gets more candy*

Julien: *hops in front of her* thank you! *takes her bag and hops away*

Cowtails: *lip quivers* My candy...

!

Bella: Yes it is! You should've the look on your face! *snort*

* * *

Kowalski: *comes out* cowtails? Whats wrong?

* * *

Skipper: I'll get you back...

* * *

Cowtails; *sniff* Julien took my candy...and he ate it!

* * *

Bella: We'll see about that won't we? *spins sword in one hand* *snort*

Skipper: *smirk*

* * *

Cowtails: *sniff*

* * *

Bella: *raises eyebrow at Skipper* 'If he plans on seeing me dirty dance again then I'm going to go ninja on him...'

* * *

Kowalski: *storms into the lemur habitat* JULIEN!

* * *

Skipper: I'll get you back, my little ninja..*walks away*

* * *

Julien: eh, what? What do you want? *laying across his throne* *eats the last piece of Cowtails' candy*

* * *

Bella: Oh yes, I'm sure.. *does a couple ninja moves*

* * *

Kowalski: *grabs Julien by his throat* Ohh you just crossed it!

* * *

Skipper: *sees and smirks*

* * *

Julien: AH! Maurice!

Maurice; *bored look* I TOLD you not to take her candy...

* * *

Bella: i'm not doing the whole thing so HA! *smirk*

* * *

Kowalski: *beats the heck out of Julien*

* * *

Skipper: *winks*

* * *

Cowtails: *watching* O.O

Julien: AHHH!

* * *

Bella: *now confused*

* * *

SP: *runs up* Whats going on? Just got away from Private.. *looks over* Oh... Why's Julien being beat up?

* * *

Skipper: *disappears*

* * *

Cowtails: He took my candy...*sniff*

SP: Took your candy? Ouch.. ..Oh yeah now I remember why i came here.. I just found out a new power.. Whatever I think about.. It appears.. Like so.. *thinks about chocolate hersheys* *a pile of chocolate hersheys without nuts fall on her* AHHHHH! Too much candy... (no. No you didn't. You teleported t)

Cowtails: *laughs* There's no such thing as too much candy!

SP: Right... *thinks about more candy* *more candy falls* WHOOPS!

Cowtails: *giggles and pulls Kowalski away from Julien* SP? I could help you eat that...

SP: Of course you are! You got no candy at all! CANDY IS GOOD!

Cowtails: WOO HOO! *starts eating candy*

Julien: Eh..*stumbles over* Can I be having some?

SP: NO! *gets out her gun* SHOO!

Julien: AHH! *runs away*

Cowtails: *gets very hyper* *runs around* :D WOOOOOOO!

SP: *eats some candy* *a while later* *zooming all over the place* EEEE!

Private: CALM DOWN!

Cowtails; WOOOOOOHOOOOO! *tackles Kowalski* YOU JUST GOT OWNED! :D *runs away again*

SP: *flies in the air* HAVEN'T USED THIS POWER LIKE FOREVER!

Private: SP! COME DOWN FROM THERE!

Cowtails: *turns into a kitten and runs around crazy* :D

Kowalski: *chases* GET BACK HERE!

SP: NO! *flies around* WHEEE!

Cowtails: NEVER! *turns human and then uses super speed to run circles around Kowalski* WOOOOOO HOOOO!

Private: *jumps* SP! STOP THAT!

Kowalski: COWTAILS! Stop running around!

SP: WHEEEEEEEEEE!

Cowtails: NEVER! *sticks tongue out at him and turns invisible*

Private: *groans*

Kowalski: *facepalm*

SP: *does flips in the air*

Cowtails: *tackles him from behind* YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! HAHAHAHA!

Private: SP COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

Kowalski: GHA!

SP: Let me think... NO!

Cowtails: *turns visible again* SUCKER! You'll never catch me! *runs into the park*

Private: *face flipper*

Kowalski: COWTAILS!

BB: *comes out and whines*

SP: Oh fine.. *lands and picks up the baby badger* ^ ^

Private: *giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *finds a bunny in the park* *gasp* OMG! Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen!

~'

SP: *walks in the HQ* *still smiling*

Private: *follows* Are you...calm now?

* * *

Cowtails: *comes back to the zoo holding the bunny* Kowalski look! I found this little cutie in the park!

* * *

SP: i think so...

* * *

Kowalski: GHA! *looks around* Where's a weapon when you need it?

* * *

Private: *sighs in relief* Good..

* * *

Cowtails: Weapon? Why would you need a weapon?! *pets the bunny*

Kowalski: BECAUSE YOU ARE HOLDING A EVIL BUNNY!

Cowtails: What?! Bunnies aren't evil! What's the matter with you?!

Kowalski: But the fluffy bunnies BEAT me! And the team!

Cowtails: This bunny is harmless!


	155. Chapter 155

Bunny: *cute smile*

Cowtails: And I'm naming him...hmm..I'll name him MJ! For Michael Jackson! *hugs MJ*

* * *

SP: *walks downstairs* Uh Bella? Why are you in the dark?

Bella: so i''ll be ready just in case Skipper does something...

SP: Uh alright. *goes upstairs*

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed look* 'I got my eye on you.. Evil bunny...'

* * *

Skipper: *under the bed* *makes scratching noises*

* * *

MJ: *whimper*

Cowtails; *carries MJ back to the HQ* you are SO cute!

MJ: :D

Cowtails: *tickles MJ's belly*

* * *

Bella: Calm down Bella... it's just my imagination...Just like SP says...

Skipper: *makes more scratching noises* *makes his voice sound weird, and does an evil laugh*

* * *

MJ: *hops on Kowalski's head* :D

Cowtails: I wouldn't do that!

* * *

Bella: *screams* SP! THERE'S A GHOST!

* * *

Kowalski: *throws MJ off his head* It'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

* * *

Skipper: *snickers to himself* *does the evil laugh again and creates a shadow on the wall with his flipper*

* * *

MJ: *smacks into the wall* *whimper*

Cowtails: KOWALSKI! *picks up MJ* MJ is not trying to kill you!

* * *

Bella: AHHH! *starts looking around for her sword*

* * *

Kowalski: IS TO!

* * *

Skipper: *since it's dark and she can't see, tackles Bella onto the bed and does the laugh again*

* * *

Cowtails: HE IS NOT! Geez...*puts MJ on the table* *pets his head* I know..he's just a meanie...I'm gonna go find you some food okay? I'll be right back...just stay right there...

MJ: *sits on the table and watches her leave* *looks at Kowalski and whimpers*

* * *

Bella: *blood curling scream* 'The sword must be on the bed...' *feels around the bed*

* * *

Kowalski: *glaring*

* * *

Skipper: *laughing his head off*

* * *

MJ: *backs away*

* * *

Bella: *kicks which ended up kicking Skipper in the nuts*

Skipper: OOF! *falls off the bed in pain*

* * *

Cowtails: *gets back* *feeds MJ*

MJ: :D

Cowtails: *falls asleep watching TV after a while*

MJ: O.O *looks at Kowalski* *pats her on the nose*

Cowtails: *doesn't wake up*

* * *

Bella: *stumbles upstairs, breathing heavily*

* * *

Kowalski: *still glaring*

* * *

Skipper: Bella! *follows, still in pain*

* * *

MJ: *is hungry but can't eat on his own* *hops over to Kowalski and pats his foot* ?

* * *

Bella: *stumbling all over the place* Gosh.. I feel like I just had a heart attack.. *holding chest*

* * *

Kowalski: *pushes MJ away with his foot*

* * *

Skipper: Sorry...I DID tell you I was gonna get you back..

* * *

MJ: *whining noise* *hops on Kowalski's foot* *stomach growls*

* * *

Bella: Yes and your way of getting back was SCARING me to death.,.. More than the penguin bat thing!

* * *

Kowalski: *kicks MJ away* Stay away from me you evil bunny!

* * *

Skipper: *snickers* Sorry...

* * *

MJ: *sad face* *hops up and clings to Kowalski's flipper* *whines*

* * *

Bella: *huff* Sure you are.. *eyes are still wide*

* * *

Kowalski: *tries to shake MJ off* ARG!

* * *

Skipper: Are you okay?

* * *

MJ: *smacks the wall* *scared squeak* *hides behind Cowtails, squealing*

Cowtails: *wakes up* What the- *notices the scared squealing* Kowalski! What did you do?!

* * *

Bella: Yes. What makes you think i'm not ok?

* * *

Kowalski: I Got the evil bunny away from me!

* * *

Skipper: Nothing...you're just...you were breathing heavy and your eyes were still wide...

* * *

Cowtails: *picks up MJ* *slaps Kowalski*

* * *

Bella: No.. I- *wind howls outside* AHHHHHH!

* * *

Kowalski: OW...

* * *

Skipper: 'I think I may have taken it too far..'

* * *

Cowtails: Yeah, OW! *glaring* You think MJ liked it?! What are you so afraid of anyway?! He's harmless!

Kowalski: Bunnies are EVIL! Not harmless!

Cowtails: They are NOT evil! MJ is the sweetest thing ever! Just pet him!

MJ: *cute smile*

Kowalski: *TOO scared to even go near the bunny* Um..

Cowtails: *holds MJ closer* Come on...just pet him.

Kowalski: *slowly reaches flipper out to pet MJ*

MJ: :D *rubs head against Kowalski's flipper*

Kowalski: *tiny smile*

* * *

Bella: *Is now sitting on her bed, pointing her sword in every direction*

* * *

Cowtails: *smiles* *puts MJ in Kowalski's flippers*

MJ: *cute smile*

* * *

Skipper: Bella, what on earth are you doing?

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles more*

* * *

Bella: I AM Protecting myself!

* * *

Cowtails: So...you know he's not dangerous...right?

MJ: *cuddles Kowalski*

* * *

Skipper: From what..?

* * *

Kowalski: i guess.

* * *

Bella: Anything that might attack me!

* * *

Cowtails: Great!

* * *

Skipper: nothing's going to attack you!

Bella: Is too!

Skipper: I won't let anything attack you!

Bella: but It could unexpectedly happen!

Skipper: Not with me around!

Bella: But what if SOMEONE kills me in my sleep!

Skipper: *annoyed groan* No one's gonna kill you in your sleep...

* * *

Cowtails: *sits in Kowalski's bunk* How do you sleep in this thing? *knocks on the concrete*

* * *

Bella: You don't know that...

Skipper: Urg...*facepalm*

Bella: *goes back to pointing the sword around*

Skipper: Bella...come with me. *drags Bella upstairs and leaves the sword downstairs*

Bella: but all the scary sounds are up here!

Skipper: *rolls eyes* Nothing is going to happen.

Bella: *whines* But something will happppeeeennnnn...

Skipper: No it won't!

Cowtails: *was secretly drawing pictures in Kowalski's bunk with permanent marker, stuff like "I love Cowtails" and pictures of sciencey stuff*

SP: *reading a random book* What is she going on about?

Skipper: She's scared to death.

Cowtails; *gets out of Kowalski's bunk and takes MJ* Maybe you should take a nap Kowalski...you seem tired..*trying to get him in his bunk to see the drawings xD*

!

SP: What? WHY?!

Bella: Cause something is going to attack me.

SP: Uh no. You're fine. THE HQ is perfectly safe.

Bella: Don't blame me if i die.

Kowalski: *looks at his bunk* REALLY? *goes closer to it* Seriously? *snorts*

Skipper: *sigh* See? Scared to death. Of NOTHING.

Cowtails: Yep really. And it's there forever! :D Wait, I forgot one thing...*gets really close to Kowalski's face, holding the permanent marker behind her back* I think you have...*quickly draws a bunch of stuff all over Kowalski's face* :D I'm good!

MJ: :D

Kowalski: ghaaa! now whatever is on my face is stuck there forever!

SP: *goes back to reading*

Cowtails: :D Nope...I have something that would get it off...*holds up some kind of remover* But you can't get it from me! *sticks tongue out*

Private: *bored* What are you reading?

Kowalski: AWW why not?

SP: *sarcasm* How To Get Private to stop throwing you in the pool.

Cowtails: Because you're not fast enough. *playful smirk*

Private: *giggle* No, what are you REALLY reading?

SP: Ghost stories

Kowalski: *tries to get it*


	156. Chapter 156

Private: Why are you reading ghost stories?

Cowtails: *uses super speed to go across the room quickly* *sticks tongue out again*

SP: Because i want too?

Kowalski: *pouts*

Private: But I want a real reason! *whines*

Cowtails: Aw you're cute when you pout! Especially with all that stuff on your face. *giggles and smirks*

SP: I'm not gonna tell you why Privy!

Kowalski: *begging face* Can I have the remover?

Private: AWW...not the name again!

Cowtails: Why? Are you begging because you're too slow to catch me? *laughs*

SP: Yep... Privy.

Kowalski: yes...?

Private; *whines*

Cowtails: Fine...I'll give it to you...on ONE condition...*smirks again*

SP: *pats Private on the head* poor privy.. xD

Kowalski: Whats the condition?

Private: *fake pouts* NO fair..

Cowtails; I'm the one who gets to get the marker off of you! :D

SP: *smirks and goes back to reading*

Kowalski: Fine..,

Private: 'Maybe I should get her back?' *slips flipper around SP's waist*

Cowtails: *giggles and gets REALLY close, trying to embarrass him* *starts getting it off his face*

SP: *pauses* ?

Kowalski: *blushes out of embarrassment*

Private: *rubs SP's hip with his flipper*

Cowtails; *giggles and gets the rest off* There! *kisses the tip of his beak and backs up*

SP: *dark blush*

Kowalski: *blush*

Private: *smile* *kisses SP's neck*

Cowtails: *giggle* You're STILL cute when you blush!

SP: *accidentally drops the book* umm... *blushing harder*

Kowalski: *pouts*

Private: *slips his flippers into SP's jeans* *continues*

Cowtails: And you're still cute when you POUT too! *pokes his beak*

SP: *blushing darker*

Kowalski: *pokes back*

Private: *moving his flippers lower* *kisses SP*

Cowtails: *pokes more*

SP: *kisses back*

Kowalski: *pokes even more*

Private: *still being dirty* *smiles*

Cowtails: *ruffles Kowalski's feathers*

SP: *face is dark as it can go*

Kowalski: *whines*

Private: *stops being so dirty and kisses SP's cheek* :)

Cowtails: *giggles* 'I wonder if he'll get me back like Amber does..'

SP: *face goes back to normal* *picks her book back up*

Private: Sorry...I may have gotten carried away...

Cowtails: *goes into the music room and turns on her music* *boredly starts playing the piano and singing one of her favorite songs* I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away fire away

!

SP: you do realize you say that every time...

Private: I do? Sorry..

* * *

Cowtails: Ricochet

You take your aim

Fire away Fire away

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down but i won't fall

I am titanium...

*a different song comes on the radio* *doesn't notice Kowalski standing there, but starts dancing dirty*

* * *

SP: It's ok Privy! *messes up his feathers* *goes back to reading* for now on i find any chance to embarrass you.

* * *

Kowalski: *trying not to laugh*

* * *

Private: *whines*

* * *

Cowtails: *continues*

* * *

SP: *tackles Private then sits on his stomach, reading her book* ^ ^

* * *

Kowalski: *sneaks behind Cowtails*

* * *

Private: *blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *doesn't notice*

* * *

SP: *pretends to not notice*

* * *

Kowalski: *wraps flippers around Cowtails waist*

* * *

Private: SP...*whines*

* * *

Cowtails: *jumps* GAH!

* * *

SP: whattt? *whines back*

* * *

Kowalski: it's just me..

* * *

Private: Why are you sitting on me?

* * *

Cowtails: Yes...but you scared me!

* * *

SP: because I feel like it.

* * *

Kowalski: sorry.. but i couldn't resist...

* * *

Private: *blush*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushes* How much of that did you see..?

* * *

SP: Uh Private.. You got something red and blushy on your face.. *snorts* Oh wait. It is blushy.

* * *

Kowalski: the whole thing.

* * *

Private: *blushes again* That's not funny...

* * *

Cowtails: That's what I thought...*moves away from Kowalski* Well now you can't leave until you do the same thing.

* * *

SP: what are you going to do about it? whine about how unfair it is?

* * *

Kowalski: oh come on... you can't be serious!

* * *

Private: No...*rolls over so he is on top* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *shuts the door and locks it* I'm serious! *smirk*

* * *

SP: *blush* no fair!

* * *

Kowalski: fine.. *grabs Cowtails and dances dirty with her*

* * *

Private: Oh, now who's whining about not far? *giggles*

* * *

Cowtails: *dark blush* Not what I meant...

* * *

SP: *pouts*

* * *

Kowalski: *wink* still counts!

* * *

Private: you're STILL cute when you pout! *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *more blushing* Hardly...*small smile*

* * *

SP: *looks away blushing* no.. i'm not cute at all.

Private: yes you are! *smile*

SP: am not! Now PRETTY PLEASE get off me?

Private: Eh, no...*smile*

* * *

Cowtails: Um Kowalski? You could let go now...

* * *

SP: Why not?

* * *

Kowalski: *lets go* ok, can i leave now?

* * *

Private: Because I don't want to!

* * *

Cowtails: Nope! *pops the 'p'* :D

* * *

SP: PLEASSSSEEEE?


	157. Chapter 157

Kowalski: Why not?

* * *

Private:NOOOOOO..

!~~~~~~

Cowtails: Because I don't want you to leave! *sits criss cross on the floor*

* * *

SP: *kisses Private thinking that will give her the chance to get him off*

* * *

Kowalski: *smile* Of course you don't.

* * *

Private: *kisses back but doesn't get off*

* * *

Cowtails: No, I don't. *pats the spot on the floor next to her*

* * *

SP: 'You got to be kidding...'

* * *

Kowalski: *sits next to Cowtails*

* * *

Private: *pulls away* :D

* * *

Cowtails: *puts her head in Kowalski's lap*

* * *

SP: cheater... *pouts* Call me CUTE and you're DEAD.

* * *

Kowalski: *messes with Cowtails hair*

* * *

Private: *leans closer* BUt you're so CUTE!

* * *

Cowtails: *small smile* I can't even THINK of something to talk about...

* * *

SP: No.. I'm not! *using all her strength, bangs Private into a wall*

Private: *hits head REALLY hard* *unconscious*

* * *

Cowtails: *hears and sits up* What was that?!

* * *

SP: *wide eyes*

* * *

Kowalski: IDK...

* * *

Private: *slips into a short coma*

* * *

Cowtails: *jiggles the doorknob* Da**it...this stupid door locks from the outside...

* * *

SP: Oh mystic.. what. HAVE. I. DONE?

* * *

Kowalski: Oh crap...

* * *

Private: *coma*

Amber: *comes downstairs* Hey SP what- O.O

* * *

Cowtails: *tired sigh* Sometimes I wanna fall asleep standing up...*sits back down* But why do that when I have a Kowalski...?

* * *

SP: *has guilt written all over her face*

* * *

Kowalski: *chuckles*

* * *

Amber: What happened to him?

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski ...Kowalski...*says slower* koooooowaaaalskiiii...

* * *

SP: I-I-I-I... He's in a coma i think...

* * *

Kowalski: What?

* * *

Amber: What?! Why?!

* * *

Cowtails: Nothing...I just like saying your name...*continues saying his name*

* * *

SP: Because of... Me. *grabs Private and puts him in his bunk* Just cause I lost my temper.. *sniff* *goes outside*

Amber: *still confused*

* * *

Cowtails: * boredly starts singing* Dreams they come

Plans they change

Yea we're gonna break..

Yea we're gonna break...

Things we face

Make us who we are

Baby you're a star

Shining in the dark

Let's go back again

To the summer when

We dreamed in love

Let's go back agian

To the summer when...

* * *

SP: *sitting on a bench* *cries* It's all my freaking fault! And now he'll probably die!

* * *

Skipper: What happened to the Private?

Amber: SP said he's in a coma..?

SKipper: Why would he be in a coma?

Amber: She said she lost her temper..

* * *

Cowtails: You were young

You were free

And you dared to believe

You could be the girl

Who could change the world

Then your life

TOok a turn

And you fell and it hurt

BUt you're still that girl

And you're gonna change this world

* * *

SP: *punches a wall* ARGGG! *sniff* Please don't die...

* * *

Cowtails: *sits up straight, probably hitting Kowalski* OMG! That's it! Another song!

Kowalski: Oof! What?

Cowtails: ANOTHER SONG! Deerrrrr! *sigh* But now I'm bored again...

Kowalski: too bad this room is soundproof... *kicks door*

Cowtails: I know...*does a handstand randomly*

* * *

SP: *goes into the HQ, glancing at Private before running downstairs*

Skipper: Whoa whoa! *follows* What happened to the Private?

* * *

Cowtails: Kowalski...you know Christmas is coming soon?

* * *

SP: My temper got the best.. of me.. And I banged him into the wall.

* * *

Kowalski: Yeah..

* * *

Skipper: WHAT?! *mad face*

* * *

Cowtails: *squeal* I SOOO can't wait! I love Christmas! And snow! I never had good Christmases until I went to my grandma's house to live...

* * *

SP: *wince* It was a accident! I didn't want to make him go in a coma!

Skipper: But you did!

* * *

Cowtails: I NEVER had Christmas with a bunch of people and now I get to have Christmas with all of you! *big smile*

* * *

SP: I didn't mean to!

* * *

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

Skipper: *sigh* Well how do we fix it?!

* * *

Cowtails: *gets a call from Blake* Oh hi!...yes...I am familiar with them and their music...sure...put someone on the phone? okay...*listens for a minute and then her eyes get wide* *starts silently freaking out, dancing around and jumping up and down* Y-yes of course! *hangs up* *runs around the room* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

SP: IDK! You can't fix Comas!

* * *

Kowalski: ?

* * *

Skipper: I guess we just wait until he wakes up?

* * *

Cowtails: *breathes heavy* OMG...Blake...just called...he said I've gotten permission from ALL these different Christian bands to do covers of their songs...and ALL of them want me to SING WITH THEM! *loud squeal*

* * *

SP: IF he wakes up.

* * *

Kowalski: Except for the fact that door is STILL locked.

* * *

Skipper: He'll wake up...he's Private!

* * *

Cowtails; Yes...but...*whines* It's all these people I listened to whenever I wanted to kill myself! Casting Crowns, Britt Nicole, Mandisa, Tobymac, Chris Tomlin, Colton Dixon, and SKILLET!

* * *

SP: Being Private doesn't mean he'll wake up! *teleports to the park*

* * *

Kowalski: *kicks the door* *sigh* Why can't we just knock the door down?

* * *

Skipper: *sigh*

* * *

Cowtails: WAIT! I have that thing, remember? *taps on the door a couple times in different places, then punches it in the middle*

Door: *swings open*

Cowtails: HA! Still got it!

Kowalski: Oh yeah...

* * *

Private: *groans in his bunk*

Amber: *hears and runs over* Private?!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggle* EPIC! *squeal* In like a month, I get to go to this BIG concert called winterjam. It's for a bunch of Christian bands to have equal time and sing...and OMG! I get to be onstage the WHOLE time! With EVERY. SINGLE. BAND!

Kowalski: Thats going to be a big day.. Or night.

Cowtails: I know! And it's gonna be EPIC! *squeal* It's just a couple days after Christmas!

Kowalski: *smile*

* * *

SP: *sitting against a tree* There's no doubt that he's gonna HATE me. He might even die... *sniff*

* * *

Private: *sits up, rubbing head* Wh-what happened?

Skipper: You were in a coma! (OMG this cracks me up. Because technically Private was just knocked out XD)

Amber: SP said she lost her temper and it was all her fault!

* * *

Cowtails: *closes eyes and hums* *twirls around and lands on her bed* I can just SEE Christmas eve with all of you guys...

Kowalski: *laughs* Of course you can..

* * *

Private: But...that's not-

Amber: Private she's miserable! You have to go find her!

Private: *sarcasm* No, no, I wasn't going to do that. *leaves to find SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *smile* I can't help it! It's gonna be so fun!

* * *

SP: *pacing* Geez SP why are you so stupid?! YOU need to control your temper more! *stomps foot* But I can't help it! It runs in the family! Well you're stupid habits have put your husband in the death zone!

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles back*

* * *

Private: *finds SP* SP!

* * *

Cowtails: *stares at Kowalski for a long time* *slowly smiles and holds out her phone, showing him a video*

* * *

SP: *pauses* Now you're hearing his voice in your head! How stupid are you?! He's gone SP. Just accept it. *cries* But I don't want to accept it! *sits down and sobs*

* * *

Kowalski: *blush*


	158. Chapter 158

Private; *walks over* SP, I'm not dead!

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* *starts using Kowalski quotes just to embarrass him* Eggs...are...egg shaped!

* * *

SP: Yes you are... *sob*

* * *

Kowalski: *blush* Stop it... *whining*

* * *

Private: *wraps flippers around SP* No I"m not. *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs* Everything I've learned is a LIE!

* * *

SP: no no.. I'm just imagining that you here... *shakes and sobs*

* * *

Kowalski: *whines more*

* * *

Private: You're not imagining! I'm really here!

* * *

Cowtails: *starts mocking his voice and the motions* Man, we are really good looking. Mmmmmmhm!

* * *

SP: No you're not... *sniff* I practically killed you.

* * *

Kowalski: COWBELLLL!

* * *

Private: Yes I am! I'm perfectly fine! See?

* * *

Cowtails: *mocks his voice, even when it gets all squeaky* Sounds like...a giant, rolling attack pod? Pfft, there's no such thing. *pause, then squeals* EGH GGEEH ATTACK POD!

* * *

SP: *Peeks* *stares*

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts*

* * *

Private: See? I'm fine, and I'm right here.

* * *

Cowtails: (when he got a shot) Good Galileo...GalileIIIII!

* * *

SP: *sniff* It's still my fault.

* * *

Kowalski: *covers ear holes* *sing song voice* NANANANA! I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU!

* * *

Private: It's okay though. *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and finally stops* *looks at a new photo on her phone* O.O Hey Kowalski? Someone wrote a fanfiction...for POM in Alice in Wonderland..and they made a picture for it...I think you're the good queen. *tries not to laugh and shows him the picture*

* * *

SP: No It's not! *cries more*

* * *

Kowalski: AHHHHHHH!

* * *

Private: *sighs and hugs SP*

* * *

Cowtails: *laughs* *goes back to using Kowalski quotes* Cool cars go faster...it's a scientific fact.

Kowalski: *covers ear holes again*

* * *

SP: *sob* I'm so stupid...

Private: You're not stupid..

* * *

Cowtails: *grabs Kowalski's flippers and moves them away from his head* Follow the line...follow the line...

* * *

SP: Yes I am!

* * *

Kowalski: Cowtailssss!

* * *

Private: No you're not! *sweet smile* You're mine, and you're amazing. *picks up SP*

* * *

Cowtails: Yes...? *cute smile* *bats eyelashes*

* * *

SP: *blushes but doesn't smile back*

* * *

Kowalski: please stop mocking me.

* * *

Private: Please smile for me? *begging face*

* * *

Cowtails: Fine...I was only using quotes from my favorite penguin ever...*puppy face*

* * *

SP: *sniff* I don't want to smile...

* * *

Kowalski: *smiles while rolling his eyes*

* * *

Private: But your smile is beautiful! Come on, please?

* * *

Cowtails: *still holding his flippers* I don't see what's wrong with it...*pulls him closer*

* * *

SP: Nu-uh...

* * *

Kowalski: *whines*

* * *

Private: *makes the stupidest and funniest face you could possibly think of*

* * *

Cowtails: What's the matter? *gets closer until they're against each other* 'Don't laugh...don't laugh...'

* * *

SP: Is that supposed to make me laugh..?

* * *

Kowalski: *Blush*

* * *

Private: *stops* SP...I love your smile...why won't you smile?

* * *

Cowtails: *smile* *puts his flippers around her waist*

* * *

SP: I don't want to...

* * *

Kowalski: *blushes more*

* * *

Private: Why don't you want to? *Frowns*

* * *

Cowtails: *smirks* *moves her hands around his neck and acts totally casual*

* * *

SP: *shrugs*

* * *

Kowalski: *blushing more*

* * *

Private: That's no reason not to smile!

* * *

Cowtails: Why are you blushing? *giggles*

!

SP: *sob* I just don't want to...

* * *

Kowalski: Um... no reason?

* * *

Private: Don't cry! Please! *hug*

* * *

Cowtails: *more laughing* *kisses the tip of his beak to tease him*

* * *

SP: I can''t help it...

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed* *kisses Cowtails*

* * *

Private: I'm sorry...*picks up SP again* let's go back home..

* * *

Cowtails: *kisses back but quickly pulls her head away, teasing him again*

* * *

SP: *sniff*

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts*

* * *

Private: *carries SP to HQ*

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles* You're gonna have to try harder than that to get to me!

* * *

Private: *puts SP on her bed and wraps flippers around her* Please don't be sad...

SP: I can't help it.. *sob*

* * *

Kowalski: *pins Cowtails* HAHA!

* * *

Private: I don't like it when you're sad...

* * *

Cowtails: *now it's her turn to blush* O.O

* * *

SP: I'm sorry... *sniff*

Private: It's not your fault...I just would rathah see you happy!...and SMILING. *chuckle*

* * *

Cowtails: *another smirk* Still can't kiss me, now can ya? *sticks tongue out*

* * *

SP: I don't know how to be happy anymore!

* * *

Kowalski: *frown*

* * *

Private: SP! You can always be happy! *smile*

* * *

Cowtails: *teases him again by kissing his cheek*

* * *

SP: no i cannot! I am tired of being me!

* * *

Kowalski: *whines*

* * *

Private: You should be tired of being you! There are lots of people who love you! LIKE ME!

~'~~

Cowtails: You COULD let me go..

* * *

SP: I told you before, I won't ever change no matter how much i hate myself!

* * *

Kowalski: Eh, no. *kisses Cowtails forcefully*

* * *

Private: But...but...you shouldn't hate yourself!

* * *

Cowtails: *wide eyes* *struggles arms a little*

* * *

SP: well... i do..

Private: Why?

SP: IDK.. I just look at myself and want to just.. DIE.

Private: *sad face*

* * *

Kowalski: *kisses more forcefully and slightly rubs Cowtails hips*

* * *

SP: *hides under covers* Why is the whole world against me? *sob*

* * *

Cowtails: *squirms* *struggles to move*

* * *

Private: The whole world isn't against you!

* * *

Kowalski: *rubs a little harder*

* * *

SP: Well the rest of the world is... *sniff*

* * *

Cowtails: *squeak* *tries to turn her head away*

* * *

Private: *puts flippers around SP again* no it's not...

* * *

Kowalski: *doesn't let her*

* * *

SP: How would you know? You hardly know about my past. (You don't know about HIS either...)

* * *

Cowtails: *struggles harder*


	159. Chapter 159

SP: Mystic...I don't know what to do anymore...

Private: You could stop being so hard on yourself...no one is perfect. *smiles*

* * *

Kowalski: *jumps back* Um... Sorry...

* * *

SP: *looks away* I know that... *frown*

* * *

Cowtails: *wide eyes* *sits up* Whoa...that was just...whoa...

* * *

Private: Then you can't expect yourself to be perfect. Everyone has those days where they feel like they want to die or the world's against them...

* * *

Kowalski: Um...

* * *

SP: *huff* I doubt more than me.

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles at Kowalski* Speak! Come on, you can do it. *Laughs*

* * *

Private: That's what some would think...but really, they have a lot of people who are on their side. *smile*

* * *

Kowalski: *whines* Not funny...

* * *

SP: *scoff* The many things I doubt..

* * *

Cowtails: Yes funny.

* * *

Private: *sigh* SP...

* * *

Kowalski: *annoyed*

* * *

SP: What?

* * *

Cowtails: *giggles and imitates the annoyed face*

* * *

Private: Please...there is NO reason to hate yourself so STOP!

* * *

Kowalski: *pouts*

* * *

SP: No! I can hate myself If I want!

* * *

Cowtails: *imitates the pout face*

* * *

Private: *groans*

* * *

Kowalski: Oh come on!

* * *

SP: *gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom and locks the door* *sits on the floor*

* * *

Cowtails: Oh DON"T come on!

* * *

Private: *gulp* 'Please don't do what I think you're going to do...'

SP: *grabs a razor and cuts all over her body instead of just her arms* *sobs*

Private: *hears the sobbing and knocks on the door* SP?!

SP: *sobs more* *some blood on her clothes*

Private: *somehow gets in the bathroom* *gasp* SP!

SP: *gulp*

Private: Why would you do this?! *takes the razor away and starts cleaning up the blood*

SP: I told you... I hate myself... *sob*

Private: *starts bandaging SP's wounds* Well you shouldn't hate yourself!

SP: *looks away* *sniff* I don't care..

Private: *picks SP up and puts her in her bed again* You should care...I care!

SP: I know... But...

Private: But what?

* * *

Cowtails: *laying on her bed, humming Christmas songs* *staring at the ceiling*

* * *

SP: But it's hard to care... Life is so confusing...

Private: I know...*hug* But...you can make that a good thing!

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at Kowalski, making sure he isn't watching* *pulls a binder from under her bed and opens it*

Binder: *is full of pictures that she kept even when she was little because her dad didn't want them around the house*

Cowtails: *smile*

* * *

SP: HOW CAN I MAKE THAT A GOOD THING?!

* * *

Kowalski: *looks over* ? *sneaks behind to try to look*

* * *

Private: Well...if you have a good attitude about things...no mattah how confusing it is...good things can happen to you!

* * *

Cowtails: *looks at a picture of her when she was a year old and she was covered in sparkles because she had gotten into her mom's craft stuff* *giggles*

* * *

SP: oh sure, like anything good has happened to me.

* * *

Kowalski: *falls backwards, snorting in laughter*

* * *

Private: *begging face*

* * *

Cowtails: *sees Kowalski* Hey...you weren't supposed to see that! *embarrassed*

* * *

SP: What are you begging about?

* * *

Kowalski: *snort* But I did anyway.

* * *

Private: Pleeeease listen to me...I hate seeing you like this..

* * *

Cowtails: I just...like to look at these every year around Christmas...so I feel like I have all my family again...*opens the binder again* and if you're gonna look at them...PLEASE don't laugh at me...

* * *

SP: I am listening... I just don't believe you.

* * *

Kowalski: Sorry...

* * *

Private: You should believe me!

* * *

Cowtails: *sees a picture of her parents together holding her when she was two, but her dad's smile looks fake* *small smile* I remember that day...

* * *

SP: But it's too hard to...

Private: Why would it be hard to believe me...? *sad face*

* * *

Cowtails: *still looking* *sees a picture and covers it quickly* OH MY GOD! How did THAT get in there?!

* * *

SP: IDK...

* * *

Kowalski: *goes over and moves Cowtails hand so he can see the picture*

* * *

Private: I'm just trying to help...so you don't hurt yourself again...*sad face*

* * *

Cowtails: *blushing cause the pic is of her as a three year old when she got into her mom's make up and she has lipstick ALL over her face*

* * *

SP: I only hurt myself occasionally.

* * *

Kowalski: *glances at the picture* *steps away and covers his beak so he won't laugh*

* * *

Private: But...I don't want you to hurt yourself at ALL...

* * *

Cowtails: Don't you dare laugh! I was THREE! Gimme a break! *turns the page to when she was four and she was in Disney World* Oh boy...THIS was why I never liked princess and girly stuff! *picture is of her after her mom made her go to the princess boutique, and she's sitting in the chair dressed as Snow White and she looks VERY grumpy*

SP: Sorry... *walks over where Cowtails is*

Cowtails: *hides the binder again* H-hey SP...

SP: Let me guess... Kowalski was laughing at some pictures of you in that binder..

Cowtails: Um...well...kinda...he decided to join me this time...*goes back to looking at pictures*

SP: *slumps upstairs*

Private: *follows*

* * *

Cowtails: I miss these days...when I had NOTHING to worry about but my dad...*sees a picture of her as a five year old in a fluffy ballet costume and she's posing like a superstar* *giggles*

* * *

SP: Um.. Private? what month is it?

Private: Decembah! Christmas is in a couple weeks!

SP: Oh.. YAY!

Cowtails: *drags Kowalski over to where SP and Private are* Who wants to go out tonight?! *happy face* I heard of an EPIC club!

SP: Whats so epic about it? *half smile*

Cowtails: IDK...I just heard about it. It's SUPER cool, I think all four of us should go!

Private: Sure...if SP wants to.

SP: Ok sure.. *points at Private* I got my EYE on you buddy boy...

Cowtails: YAY! *drags SP Private and Kowalski to the club and starts dancing* WOOO!

SP: *dances too* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Private: *was talking to Kowalski before someone handed them both glasses of beer* Oh dear...I really shouldn't...

Kowalski: No.. I don't want to get in trouble again!

Private: *already started drinking* Come on Kowalski...*hiccup* It's good...

Cowtails: *finds SP* Hey...you wanna get something from the bar? I'm sure if we got only one the boys wouldn't notice..

Kowalski: Oh.. Fine. *drinks it*

SP: OK! *races to the bar*

Cowtails: (a few minutes later) *drunk* *walks over to the boys*

SP: *follows but lands on face* Owieeee... *drunk also*

Private: *was drunkenly flirting with Cowtails*

Kowalski/SP: *drunkenly flirting with each other*

Cowtails: *next morning* *wakes up next to Private, back at the HQ with his flippers around her* O.O Oh sh**...

* * *

SP: *jumps up on her feet* *sees she's in the lab* What the mystic?!

Kowalski: *jumps up* Um...

SP/Kowalski: AHHHHH!

* * *

Cowtails: *runs upstairs, screaming her head off* AHHH!

Private: *downstairs, screaming*

SP: *runs out of lab* AHHHHHH! COWTAILS! SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED!

Cowtails: I KNOW! AHHH!

Private: *runs upstairs* SP! I AM SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING!

SP: SHUT UP!

Kowalski: *walks out of lab* I'm So sorry Cowtails!

Private: B-but I'm really sorry!

Cowtails: Bullsh** you're sorry! Be quiet!

SP: I don't CARE!

Kowalski: *wince*

Cowtails: SP, why don't we just go? *glaring at both of them*

Private: b-but...

SP: AGREED! *drags Cowtails out*

Cowtails: WHOA! Easy!

Private: *sniffle* This is my fault...

* * *

SP: Sorry, I just don't want to see his stupid face!

* * *

Kowalski: *sad glance*

Cowtails: I don't want to see Kowalski either...how on EARTH did they manage to get us to do that?!

* * *

Private: *breaks down sobbing* *clings to Kowalski* Kill me now! With one of your machines!

* * *

SP: IDK...

* * *

Kowalski: *wraps a flipper around Private* Oh no no, I am not killing you! I do not have the heart to do that!

* * *

Cowtails: *sits on the ground* *sigh* This isn't good...if I get...you know...again...FOUR KIDS...yikes..

* * *

Private: B-b-but...SP hates me now!

* * *

SP: I know...

* * *

Kowalski: That doesn't mean you have to die..

* * *

Cowtails: *lays down and repeatedly bangs head against ground* So...what do you wanna do now?

* * *

Private: YES IT DOES! *sobs again* You can't tell me you're not the LEAST bit disappointed! and FRIGHTENED!

* * *

SP: *shrug*

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh* Maybe disappointed...

* * *

Cowtails: We could see a movie...or go to a party...OMG...I could visit Charlie...*has a sad look on her face*

* * *

Private: KOWALSKI! You realize, that you and SP will have a kid?! As so will Cowtails and I? *gulp* THAT ISN'T GOOD!

* * *

SP: Whos Charlie?

* * *

Kowalski: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... O.O

* * *

Cowtails: The little girl I had a month ago...she got taken...and she was adopted by someone to a zoo in Colorado...and my little guy Dallas...he got kidnapped and was...*starts crying* I should never have left them with Marlene...after the last time I saw them...

* * *

Private: Exactly! *sobs* and it's my fault!

* * *

SP: *eyes are wide with shock*

* * *

Kowalski: *sigh*

* * *

Cowtails: Don't look at me like that! *sniff* *stands up* I can't help it...those were my kids...all I have left is Angel...and I'm NOT losing her...and whatever I do, if Private made me pregnant, I'm NOT killing it.

* * *

Private: (after a while) *calms down* Do you think we should try and find them?

* * *

SP: I'm sorry...

* * *

Kowalski: Maybe...

* * *

Cowtails: You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault...*small smile* how about that movie?

Private: Then let's go! *drags Kowalski out to the park*

SP: Sure.

Cowtails: *Starts walking*

Private: *runs up to SP*

Cowtails: *stops walking* ?

Private: SP! I'm so so so sorry!

SP: Do you ever leave me alone?!

Kowalski: *squeak, I'm so sorry Cowtails...*

Private: I'm really sorry! *sobs* please!

Cowtails: *lifts brow* *stares, unconvinced face*

SP: *scowl* Like if you're sorry!

Private: *falls to his knees* Please! I'm SO sorry! *starts crying*

SP: *looks at Private*

Private: *still on his knees, crying* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

SP: ...

Kowalski: *also on his knees, begging for forgiveness*

Private: *sobs*

Cowtails: *stares at him* You expect me to forgive you?! You haven't even noticed two of our kids are GONE! And the one that we still have was turned human!

(To cut things short... They forgave them...And bunch of crazy stuff happened, Cowtails' baby died, SP used a spell to stop Nick from growing, and I thought Charlie and Dallas deserved a place in the story, So i just pretended they both ended up on Mystic Island together. In the day care. Its too bad I couldn't reveal Bella's fear of water, And I couldn't show how Krystal was made... SP used a growing spell on Krystal to get the baby out quickly. And she had to go to Mystic Island to get Nick out. So yeah. That's the story! Now you know everything!) (And stories I'll make relating to Unexpected Events to get a little more spot light time for the other characters. And other stories just for fan based stuff.)


End file.
